Broken
by Fayth85
Summary: "Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.
1. Intro

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Intro**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

"Ai-sama?" I don't look up from my work, refusing to stop if I can help it. I make a noise to show I'm listening, but my calligraphy brush continues to dance. Over and over, my brush lashes out –harsh, rhythmic– knowing each motion it is meant to make without question. "It's time."

I trudge on. "There." I say, once I'm satisfied with my work. Mindful of my surroundings –especially my mofuku kimono– I carefully wash out my brush and make sure to reshape it once all the red ink is out. Once I feel everything is absolutely perfect, I turn to the door, and the kunoichi now before me.

Her long, jet black hair is tied back with a decorative comb. Her eyes are downcast, to avoid meeting my gaze. Her face is oval-shaped, her features delicate, her lips small and pouty. The black kimono she wears neither hugs her frame, nor hangs loosely, and her ecru obi offers the same respect. Hands are folded together in front of her and her feet and kept side by side, as if she's ready to bow to me at any moment.

"Subservience ill suits you, Choco." I tell her plainly.

"Ai-sama has far too much to worry about today, as is." She reminds me. Ah, the funeral. All of Konoha will be present at Ka-san's funeral, as is the custom given her station. No doubt she and the others will do their best to not give any clan so much of a whiff of ill conduct to try to ease my burden that way.

"Ai-sama?" Comes another. Her hair is light brown, I suppose, tucked back into a bun with a single pluck hanging over her right eye. Her face is far more angular, her features less enticing. She's the type of girl most would write off as 'plain'. She, too, is wearing a black kimono with an ecru obi, but her bust is somewhat harder to ignore in it, as are her hips. "..." She's less articulate than Choco, but her eyes are far more expressive; she worries I'm not ready to face the public.

"I'm fine, Hibari. Come, we mustn't be late." She noises her agreement, though I notice her hesitance none the less. Still, both she and Choco are quick to fall in step behind me as I start making my way to the sitting room. My thoughts threaten to race out of my control, going over every single detail I need to remember. Kaka... Hokage-sama had requested I say a few words to honour not just Senju Tsunade, as she deserves, but also the seventy other shinobi that lost their lives in Konoha's hour of need. I am... unsure what I will say.

Two shinobi lie in wait as I make my way down the hall, one on the right of the hallway, the other on the left. The one on the left is the taller of the two. His black hair is combed back, still somehow managing to appear unruly. His face is wide, rugged almost, with some baby fat he somehow held onto over the years – his taut facial muscles belie his emotions. Even though his eyes appear perpetually closed, I can tell he's watching me keenly. His kimono is also black, but it's hard to miss the bulging muscles beneath. He somehow reminds me of a stone wall. He is wearing an ecru haori jacket to show he's going out, though, like us, is still barefoot.

The shorter of the pair has his sandy brown hair combed to one side, also somehow managing to look wild and unruly none the less. His face is skinny, angular; he seems perpetually ready to shout something, even now. Especially now. Words of encouragement dance on his tongue, I can tell, but once his beady eyes meet mine, he swallows them. His outfit is identical to his comrade, though he clearly fills it out less – he looks almost stringy in comparison.

I nod to the one on the right. "Kouji." Then to the one on the left. "Daichi." They say nothing in return, choosing simply to fall into step after I walk passed.

On entering the sitting room, I see the rest of the family. One middle-aged woman is fussing over something or other, the sleeves of her kimono swishing with each motion. Her black hair is kept loose – something resembling a grown out bob-cut, I suppose. The current centre of her attention –a young girl, maybe ten years old, with silver hair and green eyes– seems to be fussing about how her obi is too tight. "Ikue, if you don't stop fussing I'll tie it even tighter!"

"Aunty Shizune! I can barely breathe! Can't I just wear my-"

"If you even finish that sentence, I'll feed you nothing but cabbage and brussel sprouts for a week!"

"Bu-" Whatever protests Ikue had come up with dies the moment her eyes lands on me. She wants to say something, craves to say it, but the words won't come. Shizune-nee uses the distraction to her advantage and ties the girl's obi properly once and for all; though she looks displeased, not a word of complaint follows.

"Ai-sama, are..." My eyes follow the little voice, finding a five year old with mousey brown hair and wide, teary, sky blue eyes. Am I okay? I smile as bright as I can, but I'm not too surprised when she hides her little face behind her mother's leg. Looking up, I see said mother's warm green eyes and gentle smile awaiting me. Her long brown hair is kept in a sloppy ponytail just over her right shoulder. Her simple komon kimono tells me that she drew the shortest straw, so she'll be the one to stay home with her daughter – as if she'd have it any other way.

"Still refusing to let others mind her, Inaho?" She blushes at my words, but makes no attempt to refute them. I smile a little, grateful for the little things to outshine the gloom, and turn to the little girl again. "I'm fine, Kimiko-chan. Just a little tired is all." Kimiko looks like she wants to say something. I can see the thought pass through her eyes; she too swallows it.

"Ai-sama, you are not fine." I sigh, knowing that only one person in this house would have the gall to contradict me so openly, situation be damned. As luck would have it, I turn to see the brown haired man, complete with stubble and intense beady eyes; let's not forget his habit of using eyeliner. His facial features are soft, almost effeminate, though he has the body of a –somewhat wiry– man. Honestly, if he were to wear padded bras and shave, I'd never guess him to be anything but a woman.

Surprise, surprise, next to him is a much shorter woman – the top of her head reaches more or less his solar plexus. She too has brown hair, of almost the exact same shade as her husband, but hers cascades down to the small of her back. He wears the same outfit as the guys, while she mirrors the girls. "Natori!" She sounds distressed.

"It's alright Kohada. So long as he minds his beak in public." I smirk at the barb. Natori still works at the aviary, so teasing him about his birds is always a hoot. He sputters and everyone giggles nervously; I get the impression that they are unsure if they are allowed to or not. I sigh mutely, wondering when this day will finally end.

"Ai-sama." Shizune-nee catches everyone's attention. "It's time. You mustn't be late." I don't sigh this time, though I'm tempted to. Instead, I nod and start making my way to the front door, eight sets of footsteps following wordlessly.

Near the door that will open into the front room, I pass a mirror, catching the ghostly reflection from the corner of my eye. No wonder everyone thinks I am not fine; I don't look even remotely fine. My long black hair falls freely, as I refuse to wear anything decorative to hold it in place. My brown eyes are puffy –like I've been crying all day– and the bags under them are not helping in the least. Also of note, I am the only one wearing all black, and the only one not wearing the Senju clan symbol anywhere on my person.

Bittersweet. It is political blasphemy, for the Senju clan head to not wear our symbol. Yet, I know it will show that I mourn not as clan head, but as the grieving daughter. Why can I not bring myself to care how people will interpret my every action? I once again force myself to not sigh, as the door before me slides open, seemingly of its own accord.

"Ai." Our eyes meet; those gorgeous, golden eyes of his. He left his silver hair unbraided, having combed it straight back – I would never have guessed his hair was long enough to reach passed his neckline. His face holds no emotion, his eyes glow with warmth, but his all black kimono reminds me of the sombreness of the situation.

"Jei." My entire being threatens to convulse from emotions within me. Odd, the medication has been doing a fairly decent job of dulling the worst of it. Behind Jei are two others. One could pass for Jei's twin, other than that he is less muscular and a head taller. The other has pale skin, strawberry blonde hair kept short –boy styled short– and is... big boned. She's even wearing a men's kimono, which does nothing to hide her B-cup breasts. "Pou. Raiko."

"Ai-sama." They intone in stereo. They then make a showing of helping Jei with donning his tabi (socks), geta (traditional wooden shoes) and haori (kimono 'jacket') – all of which he probably had to take off when he arrived just for this. I sigh mutely once again, knowing that we're all going to have to adhere to Senju clan tradition and play our parts in a very elaborate script. I do not look forward to it.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Once everyone is suited up, we make our way outside. More faces await us, but I'm already too tired to pay anyone much mind. Choco and Hibari make sure to cause just enough of a scene to give Jei the right to take charge and tell me which wheelchair I'm to sit in – apparently everyone had a wheelchair sealed and ready, because no one wanted to bring it up and everyone wanted me to 'take it easy'. I don't bother holding back the sigh this time.

"Ai, sit. I'll push." Jei informs me. Kouji and Daichi take the lead, escorting us to where we need to be. Choco and Hibari remain at my side. We might have taken three, perhaps four, strides before we encounter two groups. Two distinct groups. In one is an aloof ass, duck styled hair, and shinobi mourning uniform, alongside a pink-haired kunoichi with a proper mofuku kimono holding her four month old daughter – Sasuke, Sakura and Mikoto, the Uchiha.

The other group is all silver haired, bronze skinned shinobi from Kumo, much like Jei. A three year old little girl named Sango, her six year old sister Michiko, their mother, Itsuko –the only pale skinned one of the group– father, Bii, and the civilian looking Himono.

"Nursing mothers should not attend a wake." I state plainly. Sakura looks like she wants to protest, but I cut her off. Everyone looks around uncomfortably. Most are likely thinking how out of character I am at present, some are likely wondering how upset Sakura will be with me for being right at the wrong time. After all, Shizune, Sakura and I are pretty much universally considered Ka-san's daughters. "If you attend the wake of a medic as renowned as Senju Tsunade, only to ignore that she would be furious to find out what you're doing, then you are doing it wrong."

"Good luck convincing her." Sasuke mutters. I snort, understanding him all too well. Still, it would be unseemly to not say that which Ka-san would say in my shoes.

"Inaho is the one staying behind, and she'll already have her hands full with Kimiko, Sango and Michiko. Would your conscious allow you to let her mind your daughter as well?" I drone, trying to ignore the hurt and betrayed look on Sakura's face.

"Senju-sama, if it would help, I'll stay behind as well." Himono offers. Tears well up in Sakura's eyes almost immediately, though I cannot say if it's from heartache or gratitude.

"Thank you, Himono. Please, take good care of Mikoto for me." Sakura bows her head in gratitude as she carefully offers the sleeping Mikoto. I sigh mutely, wondering what I should feel about this. On the one hand, I can understand Sakura's need to attend the wake. On the other, Ka-san really will have a fit when she sees us again on the other side. I guess I can blame it on the medication.

"Sakura-chan! You know Baa-chan isn't going to be happy we let a nursing mother attend a wake, right?" I can't help but smirk as Jei manoeuvres us so I can see the impending Uzumaki clan. Three redheads –Karin, Tami and Fuki– flank the blond and tactless Naruto.

"Naruto! Tsunade-sama was like a mother to me!" Sakura is near tears once again. "I could never live with myself if I didn't attend!"

"I'm not stopping you. I'm just letting you know that Baa-chan will be totally scary and unreasonable because of this." I don't even bother following the conversation after that; too bothersome. I'm briefly tempted to lean my head against Jei's hand, or anything really, but that would be bad posture and unacceptable from a clan head.

"When did she last take her medicine?" Jei asks, though I don't know of whom. Something is placed in my hand as I'm offered a glass of water. How did they manage that? I don't see a kitchen sink anywhere. "Ai, drink. Now." I sigh, downing the tiny pill and half of the glass of water in one go.

**_8-8_**

* * *

En route we encounter even more people. Gaara of the Desert and his siblings. Tekuno and Hayama, who refuses the wheelchair he's offered. Tenzo, Gekkou Hayate and Uzuki Yuugao. Maito Gai and Rock Lee. The Hyuugas; Hinata, Hanabi, Neji and Kou. Even Inuzuka Kiba, who is mostly complaining that his cousin's –who apparently died during the invasion– canine partner died from mourning a day or two earlier. I think he was mostly complaining because Konoha wouldn't count the ninken's death in the Konoha Shinobi KIA count for the invasion. Each group we encounter joins us in our procession. I sigh mutely each time, wondering why I feel so useless.

It isn't until we make it to The Hokage Tower Balcony that I truly feel utterly superfluous. As per tradition, all shinobi are on the Balcony while the civilians occupy the square below. Thousands of people turn out for this. Thousands. I... don't even know what I should feel, let alone if I actually do feel it.

Jei asks if I feel up for standing alongside my colleagues, but no one seems too surprised that I don't answer him. A moment later, someone motions for Jei to follow them. I'm pushed along, eventually finding myself on the podium where the Sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, stands waiting. He's wearing his kage robes, as the situation demands, but somehow I feel a twang of resentment that anyone but Ka-san would wear them. His right eye bores into –briefly, but long enough to add meaning to the subtle nod that follows– before he turns to gaze out at the crowds.

In an instant, all of Konoha falls silent. The memorial service has now officially begun. "Citizens of Konoha!" Kakashi's voice booms in the silence. "Though I am grateful we lost so few of our own, I grieve no less for our fallen comrades! Our brothers and sisters! Our sons and daughters! I ask that we have a moment of silence for those we've lost!"

Kakashi isn't really one for words; he's more a man of action. He probably asked me to speak mostly to make him appear more a minimalist, rather than a stoic asshole. Still, I bow my head and say a silent prayer that Ka-san watch over us. "Senju-sama, if you would?" Kakashi says, motioning for me come forward.

Jei helps me to stand, but allows me to walk unaided. I walk slowly, gracefully, doing all I can to think of something profound to say – or just _something_ to say, really. Still drawing a blank. What would Ka-san say? What would she want me to say? The crowd grows excited, as many of them are now noticing that I will say a few words – some are wondering aloud why Kakashi said nothing about it.

"I could say many things, Konoha!" They all quiet down, their curiosity plain as daylight to me. "I could sympathise with those who've lost a loved one! I could remind us all of what we've lost! I could echo the Inuzuka's desire that their fallen ninken be counted as a fallen shinobi!" There's a noticeable howl as the Inuzukas all show their mourning and camaraderie.

"I won't! Though not because those points are less valid!" I pause, suddenly picturing Ka-san with a proud smile on her face. Why I choose to picture her smiling right now is a mystery, even to me. "Instead I will offer you the words of our beloved would want us all to remember! The words they can no longer say for themselves! I will tell you, what Ka-san would have told me!"

"It's hard, knowing that I can no longer comfort you! I know people will tell you to be proud! That I died-" I don't wipe away the tear that falls, "protecting the village! I also know that pride will not console you!" I take a long moment to collect myself, wondering why Kakashi would dare have me speak when everyone knows I'm an emotional wreck.

"So instead of being proud of me, I'll ask you to love me! Love me, like I've loved you! Fight for me, like I've been fighting for you! Remember that I would give anything to keep you safe! This time, it meant giving my life!" Tears are flowing freely now, but somehow I can't make myself stop. I feel Kakashi's hand on my shoulder, trying to offer what support he can. "Please remember that I love you enough to offer my life, so that you may live on! Even though you're upset with me right now, I'll ask you to honour that! Love me enough to live! Love me enough to grow strong! And love Konoha enough to fight for her as I fought for you!"

Unable to hold it back any longer, I hide my face in Kakashi's robes and every tear that stubbornly refused to be shed since hearing about Ka-san's death... every single tear... all of it comes out at once.

_**8-8**_

_**End Intro**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated, 8th of October, 2015.**_


	2. When one ends, another begins

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

**_Chapter 1 – When one ends, another begins_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

"You sent for me, Hokage-sama?" I drone. A brief glance confirms that others are in his office. Seeing as it's Konohamaru, Matsuri, Naruto, Fuki and Jei... Well, it's not hard to figure out what this is about.

"Good, now that you're all here." Kakashi begins, nodding for me to close the door behind me. I sigh, feeling slightly bad for Kouji and Daichi. I shut the door and stand between Naruto-nii and Jei, who were both saving the spot just for me. "I'd apologize for delaying this so long, but I'm sure you can all understand why." I feel their attention on me instantly, though none of them made any move to actually look at me.

Kakashi stands and walks around his desk, he then stands at attention. "I feel fortunate to have been present during the Chuunin Selection Exams in Kumo, so that I may base my decision on your overall stats and performance, and not just the reports." His eye roams from one person to the next, though I can't help but notice his attention lingers on Naruto a moment longer than any other. "For that reason, I can shamelessly say that each of you has more than earned this."

A knock on the door announces company. Shizune-nee walks in, chuunin vests in hand. Kakashi accepts one from her and turns to the person furthest to his left. "Sarutobi Konohamaru, for your outstanding show of skill and intellect, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Chuunin of Konoha."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, kore!" Kakashi nods, as Konohamaru dons his new vest.

"Uzumaki Fuki, for your outstanding show of skill and intellect, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Chuunin of Konoha." Fuki thanks him, bows, and dons her new vest.

"Nara Matsuri, for your outstanding show of skill and intellect, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Chuunin of Konoha." Matsuri goes through the motions, but I sense that she's mutely complaining about something or other.

"Senju Jei, for your outstanding show of skill and intellect, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Chuunin of Konoha." Kakashi hands Jei his vest. "Though, becoming the champion of the tournament didn't hurt either."

Kakashi accepts the next vest from Shizune-nee, turning to me. "Senju Ai. You've earned the promotion to Chuunin during the exams. However, I cannot say that you are chuunin material. So, for your forethought, planning, skill and willingness to give your life for Konoha, I promote you to Tokubetsu Jounin." He offers me a vest, identical to the others. I accept it without much of a fuss, though I can't help but wonder how biased he might have been during his deliberation.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." I bow stiffly, donning my new vest. Kakashi nods to me, a thousand emotions going through his eye at once.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You too have earned your vest during the exams. However, like Ai, you've gone above and beyond your duties during the invasion. So, for your skill, judgement and all-round bad-assery, I promote you to Tokubetsu Jounin." 'Bad-assery'? Is that even a word? This is a dream. It has to be. That isn't something a Hokage should be saying.

"I trust each of you will uphold your new rank with dignity and will continue to serve Konoha well." Kakashi seems quite suave with words, not something I would have guessed under normal circumstances. "Other than Ai and Naruto, everyone is dismissed."

I gaze passively as everyone sees themselves out. Even Shizune-nee leaves, though I can't help but be amused that she wanted to be here to see Naruto-nii and I being promoted. A long moment passes, as Kakashi calmly sits down in his chair once again. I look around, thinking back on all the time I'd spent in this room with Ka-san.

"Naruto, Ai. I wish to discuss your current rank with you in detail, as well your current duties and the possibility of becoming a jounin." Kakashi begins. I nod to show I'm listening, as does Nii-san.

"I'll start with you, Naruto. Your skill with the Hiraishin easily qualifies you for jounin, not to mention your current level of mastery over the kyuubi. Your mastery of fuuinjutsu also does you credit. However, you currently have undergone no elemental training. A jounin must unlock at least three elements and master a minimum of two. If you were to dedicate yourself to elemental studies, I would consider you a viable candidate for the next Jounin Selection Exam in a year's time. Until then, I will need your prowess on the battlefield. I will assign you to a taskforce directly under Jiraiya. He will oversee your training once again. You will be deployed in a month's time."

"I understand." Naruto nods seriously. I can't see the smile, but I sense his happiness at being under his godfather. Still, there is a sense of loss lining it – he, no doubt, is thinking about something. I'll discuss that with him later.

"Ai, you are quite different to Naruto in this. You have already mastered one element and you are well on your way to mastering your second. Though I'll admit it's your skill with your summoning and that Space-Time jutsu of yours that earns your additional promotion, you're not an overall jounin. Not by a long shot. Taijutsu, reflexes, stamina and your ability to survive high ranked battles, all these things need to improve drastically. As well, you'd need to work on your genjutsu. For these reasons I cannot, in good conscience, allow you on a battlefield just yet. However, there is someone that has offered to train you." There's a knock on the door, followed by Kakashi's announcement to enter. My eyes bug out slightly. Cat, Boar and Tiger! I sense the three Anbu that used to monitor me around the clock!

"Ai, I'm sure you'd recognize these three." He says. "Still, you've never been properly introduced. These are Tenzo, Yuugao and Hayate. Against my advice, they've resigned from Anbu on the off chance that you'd need their assistance."

The three of them line up before me, kneel and bow their heads. This... can't be happening! This just seriously can't be happening. "What could possibly possess the three of you to do this?" I ask. "Stop treating me as if I am your superior this instant!"

"We do no such thing." Tenzo says, an odd emotion I can't yet place courses through him. "We are merely acting on Tsunade-sama's final orders."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Sitting down on the porch, hearing Kimiko running around and causing general chaos behind me, I find myself smiling a bit. Even with the tears trickling down, I find a smile on my face. "You try to guard me, even now. How like you, Ka-san."

"Senju Kimiko! How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the sitting room?!" Inaho all but bellows. Little Kimiko has always had way too much energy, and her mother always way too little patience because of it. I say nothing, letting them go about their business. However, I do have an idea how to help Kimiko deal with her excess energy that I'll discuss with Inaho later.

No, right now, I need to... relax. I need to relax, because soon... soon I'm going to be dealing with things I'd rather never deal with at all. Naruto-nii is leaving in a month for an undetermined length of time. That means that I'll have to make _those things_ happen before then. Then there's Hayama-sensei's leg issues to deal with. He currently lives in an apartment on the fourth floor! That makes for an impossible task to get outside, or do much of anything really! I need to deal with that today, preferably.

I sigh, a little frustrated. I'm supposed to be relaxing. Why can't I just let myself relax? I sigh again. I can't relax, because too many things need to be dealt with. "Guys." I begin, turning to Kouji and Daichi. "I need you to go and kidnap sensei. He's to move into the house next door. And if he makes a fuss about it, say that this is the only way for me to not feel guilty about how he got injured." They Body Flicker without a word – they'll get it done, I know they will.

I sigh –I really have to get used to them, or anyone really, taking orders from me– I turn to Choco and Hibari. "I need the two of you to start making that house liveable again. Clean it up, buy some groceries, get some clean linen. Do whatever you feel needs doing." They nod, seeing themselves out. That just leaves one person to 'guard' me.

"Kosuke-san." The shadow behind me twitches. He probably didn't think I could sense him there. "I need you to arrange a few things for me as well. First, I need you to arrange an audience with Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and the Uchiha. Invite them to dinner, six-thirty sharp. Tell them that I need a private word and that it's too important to be put on hold any longer. And I'll need exact numbers of people that will be arriving in advance." I cannot see him, but I know he just nodded to show he understands.

"Once that is done, I need you to discuss Hayama-sensei and Ichiraku Ayame's relationship with both of them. If they are seriously involved, I need you to tactfully broach them moving in together. She's likely the only person alive that sensei would allow babying him, and he needs that right now." I pause, wondering how sensei will react to me sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. "I'll also need Kouji's parents to be here for a meeting sometime today. See when they are available and inform them that I will not take no for an answer. I believe I've put this off long enough as is."

"Of course, Ai-sama." He says evenly, before he Body Flickers away to ensure that everything happens just as I said. I sigh once again, wondering why I'm given so much power. Doesn't anyone know that power corrupts? Power corrupts! And absolute power corrupts absolutely! I hate having too much power, it makes me question if I am using it correctly.

I sigh one last time, before biting my left thumb and smearing some blood onto my other digits. **Boar – Dog – Bird – Monkey – Ram – Summoning Jutsu!** Smoke poofs up and slowly fades away, showing a snow white humanoid rabbit wearing a lime green iromuji kimono, with a red Konoha symbol as a repeating pattern. Her ears are held together by a brass bracelet, keeping them in a top-knot sort of style. Her hands folded in her lap, even as she sits in seiza. "Ai-sama." She bows deeply, showing a reverence for me that I do not feel I am owed.

"My apologies for not calling on you sooner, Akiko." I tell her, not hiding an ounce of self loathing. "How are the Usagi clansmen?"

Akiko looks up, meeting my gaze. Her eyes coal black eyes radiate a warmth that lets me know that everything is alright. "Worried, Ai-sama." She begins, her voice is soothing and calm, regardless of the words she uses. "Akiko had grown accustomed to being summoned every other day, so when the elders learned that Akiko had not been summoned in two weeks... There was talk of Ai-sama being displeased with the Usagi." Tears start to flow. I hate myself a little more now.

"I'm sorry, I... I was in a coma for over a week, and no one would allow me to do much of anything until today, and Ka-san... Ka-san is..." The words fall off my tongue faster than I can organize them. I hope she can even understand me with how heavy my voice is with regret and helplessness and... Before I can blubber out anything further, I find myself in Akiko's embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Akiko is happy." She says. Somehow that only makes me cry even more. "That Akiko would be summoned as soon as Ai-sama was able. That Ai-sama feels regret for worrying the Usagi. Akiko is happy." She hugs me a little tighter.

I find myself at a loss for words. I wanted mostly to just find out how the Usagi handled themselves during and after the invasion, but Akiko seems to know me well enough to offer exactly what I need. And I really need this hug right now. "Will you stay with me... for a while?"

"Akiko will always be here for Ai-sama."

**_8-8_**

* * *

An hour later, I hear someone banging on the doorpost. Sensei. He is annoyed and aggravated, and is probably here to give me a telling off. I turn to Akiko. "I have to deal with this. I will call on you later tonight so we may discuss some things. Please inform the elders I will be calling on them as well, seeing as I would need their approval."

"As you wish." Akiko nods to me, poofing back to her burrow. As the smoke dissipates, Inaho shows sensei in – he hobbles, clearly not yet being used to walking around. Which, to me, means that he's not been moving around at all since recovering.

"Ai, what's the meaning of this?! Kicking me out of my apartment! Demanding information on Ayame-chan! What are you thinking?!" Looking at him, I can see that he hasn't been caring for himself at all. His hair is wild, unlike the neat ponytail he'd always kept it in. His eyes are harsh and angry, but the bags beneath them speak volumes. I sigh, understanding how he might feel right now.

"Hayama-sensei, please lower your voice. Kimiko will get scared if she thinks you're angry." Inaho warns him, her voice soft and silky even though she's radiating enough killer intent to make a lesser man pass out. Even in his distress, sensei is quick to assess that making Kimiko feel afraid is not in his best interest.

"Ina, would you mind setting some tea for us? I'm sure sensei and I have quite a bit to talk about." Of course she is willing, and of course she offers sensei one last wilting glare –reminding him that she will be nearby is he tries shouting again– before heading to the kitchen. Yeah, there's just something about surviving as women in a shinobi clan that makes us dangerous.

I take a seat at the low table in the sitting room, motioning for sensei to do the same. He is hesitant, but he sits down none the less – I can't help but notice that he uses his right arm to balance better, to counter the missing portion of his right leg as he sits down. "I am not kicking you out of your apartment. I am relocating you to somewhere where you can keep an eye on me. Besides, the house next door has less stairs to trouble you with and a charming little garden that I'm sure Ayame would enjoy." I offer it all in one go. Sure, I'm shifting the lens to something he'd agree with more, but I'm being entirely truthful!

"..." He ducks his head in embarrassment. I'm sure he feels bad enough that he reacted the way he did, but frankly I need to hammer this home sooner rather than later. As Inaho re-enters the room with everything we need for tea, I open my mouth to-

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Someone knocks on the doorpost. Ah, Kouji's parents. I hadn't expected them so soon, but their timing is actually perfect. And I really need to start scanning regularly again! Not sensing people coming this often? Shame on you, Ai.

Inaho sets her things down and heads to the front door to welcome our guests. Things aren't usually this busy around here, perhaps I should have Kohada give Inaho a hand for the rest of the day? From the way things are right now, it seems as if she'll need the help. "Ai-sama? Akado Manabu and his wife to see you?"

"Thank you, Inaho. Please show them in. And please have Kohada give you a hand, I think today is going to be a bit busier than we're accustomed to. We're having the Uzumaki and the Uchiha over for dinner, by the way. Please confirm with Kosuke-san how many will be coming."So much to deal with, so little time.

A moment later, a bespectacled man of average height with short brown hair and a bushy moustache walks in. He's wearing a white dress shirt, yellow tie, maroon waistcoat and matching pants. He looks like someone that should be working in an office, so the Konoha headband just... seems off. Next to him is a heavyset woman, three heads shorter than him. She's wearing an iromuji kimono – burgundy, with amber polka dots, an odd combination.

"Senju-sama, thank you for seeing us. Once again, please accept our deepest condolences for your loss." Akado-san bows deeply, as does his wife. I thank them and ask them to have a seat. Naturally, Inaho offers them tea – she just has to get two more sets of cups and saucers to accommodate them.

"Akado-san, I'm glad you're here. I-" Who the hell is that?! Oh? Ohhhh... It isn't hard to notice the whirlwind of emotions stampeding in our direction, but it took me a moment to place who it is and what has them so worked up. Inaho enters the room once again, pouring the tea wordlessly. "Inaho, when you have a moment, I believe sensei's father-in-law would like a word with him."

"..." Hayama-sensei is looking at me a little funny, no doubt trying to piece together who that could be. After all, sensei is still legally single. This should actually make arranging things that much easier for me.

I wait for a moment longer, smirking at what I am about to do. The second both chakra signatures are in position, I make my move. "So you mean to tell me you arranged this meeting to demand a house in my district, a job for your students' parents AND to have me support you financially during your rehabilitation?! Hayama-sensei, you have balls bigger than most! Why should I!?" As upset as I sound, I still smirk at sensei and Akado-san, all three of them wondering what I am playing at.

"SHE'S PREGNANT?!" I sound so surprised, so shocked, so innocent. You'd almost think I should be in the films. "Sensei! How could you get her pregnant before at least proposing to her!? You know her father is going to be out for your head, right!?" There's a sudden knock at the door. Inaho, who's pretty used to me, doesn't bother to react. She heads to the door and shows in the pair I knew would be coming, but didn't really expect in advance: Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame. I also see the barely-there baby-bump Ayame's sporting. Well, it has been roughly three months since we'd left for Kumo, hasn't it.

The look on sensei's face when he sees Teuchi... No smiling, Ai. You have to use this to your advantage. "Good morning, Teuchi. I assume you're here to kill him?" I offer in complete deadpan.

"The thought has crossed my mind, yes." The ramen chef sounds morally aggrieved, to put it lightly. Hmm, should sensei be more worried about the daggers being glared at him, or the chef's knife currently being wielded by the glarer? "Please forgive my eavesdropping, but as I hear it we're all here for the same reason."

"More tea?" Inaho's smile is a little too wide, obviously she's caught on to my angle of approach. Well, this should make my morning a bit more entertaining, if nothing else. I just love having little projects to occupy my mind.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"So, to summarise our agreement. Hayama-sensei is moving in next door with Ayame-nee. They are to be married by the end of next week or Teuchi reserves the right to castrate Hayama-sensei. Akado-san is starting work first thing tomorrow on getting sensei a prosthetic leg. And everyone agrees that Hayama-sensei and the Akado, Daichi included, are to be adopted into the Senju clan effective immediately." I smile, getting absolutely everything I set out for without fail. I'm not sure which Kami arranged this, but I'm not complaining.

Teuchi nods vigorously, his chef's knife still pointing at sensei – I can't be certain if that is intentional or not. "Good. It's settled. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to arrange." I nod at my guests, and head towards the downstairs library. Once there, I make two shadow clones, who nod at each other and set off to do what I needed done – one will head to the Hokage Tower for the paperwork I'll need, the other will inform Choco and Hibari about the extra house that needs cleaning and will then inform Kouji and Daichi that they're moving too. Not that I doubt they'll hear about it soon enough, I'd just rather they hear about it from me.

I sit down with a huff. Okay. Kouji and Daichi, check. Sensei, check. I have Hinata-nee coming over for dinner, so I'll deal with her then. I still have to figure out what I'm doing with Tenzo and company... I can't even honestly say I understand their angle really. I mean, sure following Ka-san's orders is good and well, but what orders? What is their goal? What are the guidelines?

Whatever, I'll deal with that tomorrow. Looking around, I can't help but admire the room around me. Ka-san had always called this the 'downstairs library', but I've always used it as my study and personal retreat. Besides, the scrolls and books here were mostly for entertainment purposes and almost no one in this house reads for entertainment purposes.

I sigh. This is going to end up being a long day, isn't it.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"I hate being right. I really do." I mumble. It seems that there's to be a council meeting, which starts in twenty minutes. Luckily, Shizune heard about it and made sure I was of the first to know. So I had plenty of time to get ready and drag poor Kosuke-san along.

For some reason, I can't help but think back on both times I'd entered a meeting before. I didn't make a very good first or second impression on most of the council members. And seeing as quite a few of them are glaring at me, I'm almost certain they haven't forgotten me. Woe betide them, seeing as they will be seeing me quite a bit from now on.

I take a deep breath, square my shoulders and stroll into the Council Chambers. I glance around me, trying to find my bearings. The room is dominated by a large table in the form of a sickle. Straight ahead is the Hokage's seat, marked by a large 'fire' kanji. From there, to the right is the Shinobi side and to the left is the Civilian side. Each seat is marked by a clan's symbol, both on the chair itself and on a little cloth draping off the inside of the table so others can see who's who – even if they didn't already know. I cannot help but grin that I see the Senju clan symbol between the Uchiha's and the Hokage. At least I know Sasuke will be here as well. And next to the Uchiha fan? Is the Uzumaki swirl... This is going to be fun. Especially since no one is seated as yet – we're all nearly twenty minutes early to mingle pre-meeting.

I nod to Kosuke-san, knowing he'll be waiting outside for me, and I start schmoozing my way through the crowd. I encounter Nara Shikaku, who lazily announces to his buddies –Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Chouza– that I was promoted to Tokubetsu Jounin earlier today, so I was therefore well in my rights to attend this meeting. Interestingly enough, he announces it loudly enough for a few cautious glances to be sent my way from the Civilian portion of the room. I make some small talk with all three of them, suggesting that we meet up some time later in the week, and move along.

My next encounter is none other than Aburame Shibi. We nod to each other, he congratulates me on my promotion, and I offer that it was the logical result from my performance during the exams. He seems curious, so I offer that we meet up at another time to discuss details that he might not have heard through the grapevine. I'm offered a smile in thanks, in addition to his agreeing that it is the most appropriate way to go about it. Honestly, dealing with the Aburame is apt to be the easiest political connection for me.

Right next to the Aburame, is an Inuzuka I don't recognize. I introduce myself warmly, and I'm surprised to find that it's Hana, Tsume's daughter. She briefly talks about her mother being away on a mission, and not trusting 'the mutt' –I assume she means Kiba– with this type of thing. Well, I'm grateful. She tells me that I should 'swing by' some time, so that we can 'get to know one another', to which I reply that I'd be delighted, so long as 'the mutt' is kept on his leash. She laughs, promising to at least try.

I then find myself face to face with someone I'd never met. Interesting. The woman has bushy, black hair kept in a loose ponytail, and she is dressed in a more traditional irotomesode kimono (quite fancy and likely married), unlike the houmongi kimono I find myself in. I introduce myself, making sure to be both open and tactful so as to not start a problem. The woman introduces herself as Kohaku Akahana, the current clan head of the Kohaku clan. She briefly informs me that her clan had recently relocated to Konoha, and we quickly agree to a meeting later in the week so as to be properly introduced.

Beside Kohaku-sama, I find a Kurama I've seen a few times. He seems nervous, so I don't say much to him. Instead I focus on Sarutobi Asuma. He cracks a joke about looking forward to these meetings now, and I try my best not to laugh. I do make sure to ask how his father is doing though, but am disheartened to hear there's been no change – no one seems to even understand why he's in a coma. I promise I'll go to the hospital personally to have a look, to see what I can do, but I carefully add that I cannot guarantee anything in advance. He's seems quite happy to have a 'fiftieth opinion', but I'm unsure how serious he is.

I avoid Shimura Danzou, and make no qualms of showing it. When he turns to me, I meet his gaze easily, but the slight downward curl of my lips tells him all he needs to know. He apologizes profusely, knowing that my issue with him is Shimura Shin, who still has the habit of annoying me whenever we cross paths, but I say nothing in return.

I am also fortunate enough to encounter Haruno Kizashi, instead of his cousin – the 'banshee of the council'. I'd only met the man on one occasion, when he was visiting Sakura during her shift at the hospital. I'm almost immediately invited to dinner, saying that Sakura and I are practically sisters so him and I shouldn't dare become strangers. I thank him, and inform him that I would let him know when and that Jei would logically be coming with me – he doesn't mind in the least.

Next up is aunty Sengo, who –tongue in cheek–, informs me that her husband simply refuses to attend these meetings. I ask her if he could pry himself away from his forge if I was to visit, but she is laughing too much to reply properly. I do mention that I'd be sending Manabu their way soon, to buy all he needs for his projects, but she is still laughing, so I can't say for certain if she heard me.

An excited young man comes up to me, introducing himself as... I'm not quite sure. He's talking so fast that I can't understand a word he's saying. I smile, incline my head and move on quickly. I'm actually quite happy to see Ginza Nao – instead of whoever that guy was. Ginza-sama is the matriarch of Konoha's most affluent kimono enterprise. Their family owns a silk farm just outside of Konoha; they produce everything they need to make their own kimonos. And I **love** their merchandise! I immediately inform her that I'll be passing by soon with a few new customers – Kouji's mom really needs a makeover, and I'm sure Ikue needs some more formalwear herself. She laughs and asks if I suddenly need a reason to come to her store, which I agree with – I've always just dropped in for no reason, just to see what they have in stock.

I bump into Naruto-nii and Sasuke next, who just arrived. They both confirm that they'll be on time for dinner, in about four hours, so I just smile and carry on with my schmoozing.

Hyuuga Hiashi is talking to Katou Isas, so I cordially invite myself into their conversation. Neither seems to mind, seeing as they were mostly wondering what sparked the need for this meeting. I offer a theory that Kakashi wishes to introduce Naruto and myself into the fold, but neither seems to think it likely. Katou-sama seems content with his earlier idea that this is about officially declaring war on Iwa, while uncle Hiashi seems to think it's far more likely that Danzou is up to no good – both ideas are likely, and I tell them so, though I add that there really is only one way to find out. They agree, and I move on to the next group.

An elderly man by the name of Matsumoto Chokichi, who represents a sizable portion of clanless merchants –the Traders' Guild, I believe they are known as– alongside Abe Ozuru of the Bankers' Guild. I trade pleasantries with both, but ask neither for a more private meeting. There is little need – the Senju only deal with Ishida and Ota banks, and Matsumoto only_represents_ the Traders' Guild, he doesn't actually hold any sway with them. I do notice that both men try to ask me for a private meeting, but I offer no promise to either.

I also happen to recognize Ono Masao, who is the council representative of the Ono clan. They are officially a civilian clan, but almost every member is a Medic, so I've had quite a bit of interaction with its members. He commends my clansmen for our willingness to aid Konoha during and after the invasion, so I remind him that it's his clansmen that keep the hospital running year round. He mentions that he overheard me mentioning that I will be visiting his patient, Sarutobi Hiruzen. When I confirm as much, he mentions that I should join him for his rounds tomorrow, so that we may discuss the case in depth. I thank him, and we agree to meet up at ten.

Kubo Kumakichi and Chiba Juro find me – two representatives for less influential civilian clans. The Kubo clan own the theatres and other entertainment venues, while the Chiba clan –among other things– run the civilian schools around Konoha. Politically they have nothing to offer me, but I do ask both for a private meeting later in the week to discuss some matters. I have no idea what we'll discuss, but I somehow feel that there is potential in nudging elbows with these two.

Shizune-nee enters, inviting us to have a seat so that the meeting can start. There are still quite a few people I have yet to interact with, but I cannot stall the meeting for trivial things, so I take my seat next to Sasuke. I am intrigued to see how the room is set up now. Everyone seated according to importance. Hokage, Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Sarutobi, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Katou, Shimura, Sengo, Kurama and Kohaku on the Shinobi side – of those I recognize, at least. There are another fifteen clans represented that I do not know, but there's always another time for that. And that doesn't even scratch the surface for all the shinobi clans that aren't represented here. As for the Civilian side, the only ones I really care to know are the Ono and Ginza, the others are kind of... there?

Kakashi enters, and the room falls into silence. He's wearing his Kage robes again, but this time it's less awkward – I suppose that's because I've seen him in those robes already today. He makes a comment, thanking us all for showing up on such short notice. Then he starts the meeting.

"The reason I summoned you all, is introduce you to the new meeting layout. This is meant to show who stands where, so that there will be no more claims of whose vote holds more weight. And to make three announcements that are important enough to not wait for our scheduled meeting in two weeks time."

"First is introducing three clan heads. Senju Ai, Uzumaki Naruto and Kohaku Akahana. For those of you who are as yet unaware, the Kohaku clan recently relocated from near the border of the Land of Rain. They are loyal shinobi, so I trust there are no issues with their presence?" None dares to voice their objections, but I sense quite a few negative reactions from some of the less influential shinobi clans – likely fearing their spot in the pecking order.

"Second is announcing that we are officially declaring war on Stone, Sound and Sky as of tomorrow. The messages will be sent out, and I suspect that you will all notice the tightened security within the village as well as at the gates. Do not be alarmed by this, it is merely precautionary." Yeah, declaring war is a good reason to be more careful.

"And lastly, Shimura Danzo has an announcement that he believes is worth our time." I glance at Hiashi, smiling that he was right on the money. So was Katou-sama, but I can't rightly meet his gaze just now.

"Actually, Hokage-sama, I was going to recommend tightened security. Seeing as you've already brought it up, I have little to add." Hmm, nope. He's thinking, and he's going to add his sleight of hand right... "I would however like to discuss certain details with you privately, if you don't mind?"

"If you find me in my office, you'll have the same reverence as any other clan head. If no one has anything to add?" No one does, but I smile that Danzo doesn't seem to be having his way with Kakashi as he seemed to be having with Ka-san. I've got to hand it to Kakashi for that one.

Once the meeting is officially closed, I lean in and invite Kakashi to dinner – all three of his students will be there after all. I do mention that it's unofficial though, so he knows to not wear his robes.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Once I arrive home, I glance at the clock, finding that I still have an hour before my guests arrive. I'm tempted to take a nice long soak, but decide against it – I'll save that for later. Especially since I sense someone that has been avoiding me all day. So I follow that signature, down the hall, through the family sitting room, past the sliding door and out onto the porch bordering the back yard.

Without saying a word, I sit beside him and lay my head against his biceps, wrapping both of my arms around his forearm. As curious as I am, I don't ask where he was all day; instead choosing to just soak in his warmth. "I leave you alone for half a day." He sounds annoyed. "And I come back to find you've adopted five people, welcomed a new clan to Konoha, and have rubbed elbows with damn near every elite in the village. Not to mention you're already setting up meetings, trying to expand your political reach, and are already plotting your course to the next Jounin Selection Exams. Have I missed anything?"

"Yeah? There's: three ex-Anbu that have all but sworn fealty to me, my date with a doctor, the long chat I had with Akiko, and plotting to have sensei and nii-san married by next week." I say. "Don't worry though, it's not to each other."

He's silent for a long moment. He's probably trying to decide if I'm being serious or not. "Ai, you know you're supposed to be resting, right?" Oh... right, resting and relaxing. There's that too.

"Will that bring her back?" I drone. Why is it that I can twist everyone around my little finger at any time I desire to achieve the exact outcome I aspire to, but Jei somehow dances around me just enough for me to have to actually talk about my authentic motifs? This was moment was supposed to be relaxing, you know!

"And working into an early grave will?" I sigh at his words. "Ai, I'm not trying to make this harder on you. But I don't want to be afraid that if I turn around for just a second that you'll find some way to do everything I'm begging you not to do."

"Hey, I mostly just talked today! It's not as if I'm doing anyth-"

"Then why didn't you talk to me about it first? Why did you wait for the moment I am called away to deal with something to do this? Are you trying to tell me to not let you out of my sight?" I hear a more than a little frustration creeping into his voice, but I know why he's feeling it, so I don't blame him.

"Jei, I'm already doing all I can to ensure that I do nothing physically strenuous, but I cannot shirk my duties as clan head. You know that."

He tugs his arm away from me. Suddenly in front of me so that I can look into his eyes, so that he can show me all the emotions I've been sensing. "Then what can I do? Please... just tell me what I can do to help you?" He's not crying, but I can sense he's not far off; mostly out of worry and frustration.

I'm severely tempted to tell him that he should already know, that he should be able to figure it out on his own... but frankly I need him so badly that I can't risk not telling him. "Long term? You can work your way up to Tokubetsu Jounin so that you can attend the council meetings in my place. You can start making plans and start discussing them with me so that I feel less worried about the future, that I'm not the only one thinking about these things. You can step up to the plate and show me that you are worthy of being the patriarch of our clan." I mark them off as I go. Sure, I'm holding back a thousand other things, but this is a good a place as any to start. I can see in his eyes that he understands how tall an order that is, and I sense his resolve to give it his all... I can only hope that he'll grow into the man I need him to be.

"And short term?" He asks. As corny as is seems... as cliché as it seems... as fairytale-worthy as it seems... his desire to be everything I need him to be is too obvious to ignore. I don't even know what I tell him, I just mumble something. Somehow he understands... and he wraps his arms around me, engulfing me in his warmth.

I sigh. Only, for the first time all day, this time I sigh contently.

_**8-8**_

_**End Chapter 1**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated 11th of October, 2015. I really hope I got all the typos out this time :P**_


	3. A tale of alliances

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

**_Chapter 2 – A tale of alliances_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Itatakimasu." We all chorus. To my right, I see Sasuke and Sakura exchange a meaningful glance – probably both having something they wish to say, but I do not really knowing what. To my left is Jei and to his left, is Kakashi - who blatantly casts a genjutsu to cover the fact that he's eating. I'm tempted to –and have every reason to– slap some sense into him, but decorum won't allow me. That he's wearing his Kage robes, unfortunately, has everything to do with it.

Across the table and to my right, Naruto and his kin. Fuki, Karin and Tami start to dig in immediately, looking like they haven't seen a meal in months –I believe Naruto's training schedule is once again the reason for it– though I notice that Karin is at least trying to look proper while doing so. As disrespectful as it sounds, I expect no less from the Uzumaki. They really just are the type of people you either love or hate, there is no middle ground. Naruto, on the other hand, is the perfect gentleman. He seems to be going the extra mile, offering his absolute best impression for the Hyuuga.

Naturally, with Hinata being invited to what could easily been seen as a political dinner between the elite of the village, Hiashi invited himself and Hanabi. He knows me well enough to be certain I would not be slighted by this, and I know him well enough to have expected him to tag along. Besides, I need him here tonight to put the next phase into action.

So, as I finally grab my chopsticks, I find myself wondering how all this will play out.

**_8-8_**

* * *

With dinner out of the way, I invite Sasuke, Sakura, Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto, and Kakashi to join Jei and I for a meeting. Naturally, Sakura brings Mikoto along. As I leave the sitting room, I turn to Kosuke-san and ask him to deliver a message to Tenzo, Yuugao and Hayate about a meeting at nine tomorrow morning. I also make a mental note to do something nice for Kosuke-san – truly a godsend, he is.

It takes a few moments to get everyone settled in, but luckily everyone understands political protocol so I am not required to say anything until everyone is seated. "Thank you all for coming." I say evenly, once I'm sitting comfortably next to Jei; I do sit seiza, to ensure everyone understands how seriously I am taking this. "Considering the company, I'd prefer to speak plainly of my desires and plans. I trust that won't be an issue?"

Interestingly, I notice that Sasuke and Sakura share a look – they'd been doing that all evening now. "Though we are gathered here as four separate clans of Konoha, I trust each of you as family. As such, I wish to make publicly known what each of us already knows to be the case."

"And that would be?" Hiashi wonders. There's a glint in his eyes that tells me that he has an inkling, but he prefers to be fully informed rather than having an educated guess.

"That the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki and Senju clans are four clans, yet one family. That I, as head of the Senju, will do what I can to aid your clans to the best of my abilities, just as I trust that you will each do the same for mine." I explain. I notice that Naruto and Sakura are both smiling at me, so I've already won them over at least.

"I must confess that this sounds too rash to be soundly thought out." Hiashi, of course, is far more reserved. At a glance, I can tell that Sasuke is leaning more towards Hiashi's hesitance.

"Oh? Perhaps I should illustrate why this is the case with or without our accord." I begin, smiling. "Uzumaki Naruto is my brother, and I, his sister. Should I come to him, he would never turn me away. So too, is Uchiha Sakura my sister, even if I do not approve of her taste in men." I playfully stick my tongue out at Sasuke, but I reel my playfulness in quickly after that. "The same is true for Hyuuga Hinata and Hanabi. Should they come to me for anything, I would not turn them away. And I trust in both of them enough to know that they would aid me in much the same way, should I ask."

Hiashi and Sasuke both nod, agreeing with my analysis. "What I put forward is merely the request to let Konoha, and rightly the Elemental Nations, know that which we know to be true. Nothing more."

"No alliance is formed without a token. So what token would you propose?" Hiashi asks, narrowing his eyes slightly. From his chakra I can tell that he is not in the least bit worried, but he is curious as to what my angle is.

"Nothing you haven't already gleamed from past interactions with me." I smile, looking at Hinata. "And seeing as you've known of my machinations to preen Hinata for the day she and Naruto-nii wed, I see no point in subtlety."

"I've suspected as much. However, that merely cements the Hyuuga-Uzumaki alliance, does it not?" He says, clearly already understanding how that works but preferring to have me say it instead of merely allusion to it.

"Be that as it may, if there is an alliance between the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki, would that not spill over into an alliance with the Uchiha and the Senju? After all, should Hinata become an Uzumaki, would that not make her my sister through Naruto-nii?"

"Ai, I'm sure you and Hiashi can continue your verbal sparring at a later time." Sasuke interrupts. I can't help but smirk at him, already having guessed at what is going through his mind – after all, he and Sakura are being deployed in a month's time, aren't they?

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-sama, but my husband seems to prefer dealing with this sooner rather than later." Sakura soothes, offering a worried and apologetic smile. Still she turns to me, already begging me with her eyes to say yes. You ruin my easy entry into marriage talks, and still expect me to say yes simply because it's you? I hide my displeasure behind a patient smile. "Ai, Sasuke and I have been talking about a lot of things lately."

Sakura starts babbling about something or other, obviously having no clue how to even broach the subject she needs me for. There's a hint about me helping them to hook up, another about Naruto being the only person Sasuke really trusts. A vague insinuation about political ties... she's not used to smoothing things in; she's too much like Ka-san for that, she'd rather just come out and say it.

"Sakura." I interrupt, already tired of hearing complaints about her husband not wanting to hire servants – trust issues, being her insinuation. "This is me you're talking to. We're talking about Mikoto, and you're being deployed in a month. Now, what do you need from me?"

Both she and Sasuke blush, odd. "I'm sorry, babbling. Naruto, Ai... Sasuke and I would like you to be Mikoto's godparents." She finally gets out. I blink, letting that simmer for a long moment.

"Mikoto's... godmother?" I manage, suddenly unaware of how to react. To be sure, I'm honoured beyond words, but at the same time... the timing worries me.

"You're not planning on getting yourselves killed in action are you?" Nii-san asks, blunt as usual. Still, I was thinking much the same thing. Sasuke's only reply is a dull glare and a muttered, 'Of course not, _dobe_.'

"Actually, it's..." Sakura begins, somehow even more nervous than before. "Well, this way Naruto can keep us safe on the battlefield... and Ai can keep Mikoto safe here. It's the only solution that both of us can agree on."

"As if I need a reason to protect you two!" Naruto declares, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

**_8-8_**

* * *

That meeting could have gone better, but it could have gone worse too. Instead of worrying about it, I figure I should just get about my business and deal with the tasks at hand. Jei, it seems, has decided I'm not allowed out of his sight for a while – not sure how to feel about that, but that isn't even on the agenda tonight!

Umm, let's see. I need to summon Akiko and... shit. I need to summon the Four Elders to discuss matters, but I doubt Jei would appreciate me using that much chakra right now. Hmm, I could summon other elders – it's far less chakra intensive, but less sound a tactic. No, I told Akiko that I'd summon 'the elders', that means she will have told the Four Elders without fail, especially seeing as there was talk I was displeased with the Usagi clan as a whole.

"Ai, what are you thinking about?" Jei asks, trying to help me to sit down. I glare at him, wondering why he's treating me like an invalid. "Don't give me that look. Shizune-san said that you need to take it easy. And seeing as you refuse to listen, I'm going to baby you until Shizune-san says otherwise."

I huff, but don't bother to respond. "What are you thinking about, Ai? I can tell you're planning something you think I won't be happy with." Kami-sama, this is bound to end badly. On the one hand, I can try to come up with a convenient reason why I need to summon the Usagi at all – introducing my future husband, maybe? On the other, I can just tell him exactly what my plan is and hope he doesn't react badly.

"If I promise to tell you the truth, do you promise to not get upset?" I ask, being partly truthful. After all, if he gives me a funny vibe right now, I might still go with the 'convenient excuse'.

"I'd never get upset with you, Ai. Worried, yes. You've been worrying me a lot lately, but that doesn't upset me." He answers evenly. Still, that doesn't really say anything. I sigh, wondering what I've signed onto – not a lot of happily married couples to ask for guidance in this.

"I promised Akiko to summon her and the elders tonight to discuss a few things. It's mostly getting a report on the invasion and discussing terms for future plans." I try to keep it as vague as possible to see what I'm dealing with. After all, he shouldn't know that summoning even one of the elders takes roughly the same amount of chakra as six shadow clones... right?

"I'm worried about your leg. Does this involve your leg in any way?" I squint at him, wondering at that. I shake my head from one side to the next. "Then use as much chakra as you like. So long as it doesn't affect your injury, I won't complain."

I look at him. In the low lighting, with the chill in the air, with me having such a long day and wanting nothing more than to just cuddle up and fall asleep in his arms... I can't help but feel... awed. Is that even a word? I... don't know, I just know that I am blown away with how that just went.

"I haven't introduced you properly to the Usagi, have I?" I ask, knowing that I hadn't. Still, it changes the subject – there's little worse than ruining a perfect moment, but letting it drag out in silence qualifies.

"You've told me about Akiko, but that's about it." He confirms, smiling and shaking his head at whatever he's thinking. I take a long moment to focus, trying to isolate the five chakra signatures from memory. Summoning is fairly simple, provided you have enough chakra, but summoning specific individuals is a lot more complex, well, without help anyway. If they know to expect your summons, it's typically easier to get the results you want.

**Boar – Dog – Bird – Monkey – Ram – Summoning Jutsu!** A dramatically long moment passes, mostly in silence. "Senju Jei, I would like you to meet the Usagi heads of house, Tsukino-sama, Fumio-sama, Hotaka-sama and Kazuhiro-sama... and my personal summons, Akiko." I do my best to bow properly, but it's not an easy feat while sitting down.

Once the smoke dissipates, I see Akiko's familiar form to one side, and four identical looking humanoid Usagi sporting matching goatees. Honestly, I couldn't tell them apart, if not for their chakra qualities and signature differences. Jei stands proudly, and bows to show the reverence these four deserve – due to their station, if nothing else. "Honoured Usagi clansmen, please accept my sincerest apologies for any distress caused in keeping Ai from summoning you while her wounds heal."

Six pairs of eyes are immediately glued to Jei – the Usagi, and mine. "Jei-sama, please do not concern yourself with trivial matters." Hotaka-sama says. He's the head of House Kai, where Akiko herself hails from. His chakra has a soft quality to it; not as in weak or lesser, merely gentle, as a flowing river. "Truly, it is we that are filled with regret. Akiko-chan spoke of Ai-sama's emotional state upon hearing of our distress... and of her honoured mother's fate."

Tears threaten to spill out onto my cheeks, so I look away and forcefully shut my eyes to hold them back. I sigh, once I've regained some semblance of composure. "Honoured Elders, I have summoned you so as to ascertain the final report of our joint defence of Konoha. How are the Usagi recovering?"

"Our losses are... minimal." Tsukino-sama lies. He strikes me as a harsh man, so if my emotional state affects him... I sigh once again, wondering if maybe I just need another pill or something.

"I see." They won't tell me. They likely feel Jei is right in restricting me so that I may heal first. Perhaps it is best to simply focus on other matters. "Perhaps discussing future plans is best. I wish to recruit twelve Usagi for specialized training. Three teams of four of your clansmen, heedless of which house they hail from."

"I see." Kazuhiro-sama says at length. "And what would these three teams specialize in?" He's the more pragmatic of the elders, always looking to gleam just that much more information.

"One team will train as Medics. One team will specialize in defence, both long and short range. And the last team will be training as trackers and scouts. I would need to summon them every other day, or at worse every third day, and I will be overseeing their training personally."

"I know just the bucks!" Fumio-sama announces, earning a glare from me. That's all it ever is to Fumio: buck and doe, male and female, strong and weak.

"Fumio-sama, I believe Inejiro-chan has already informed us that Ai-sama does not hold your prejudice against does." Kazuhiro-sama points out. "Furthermore, some of the roles she requires are better suited for does."

"I concur." Tsukino-sama says. "I would recommend the members of the house of Muun for the tracking team, as we are the better hunters."

"Perhaps it would be wisest that we each select twelve bucks and twelve does of each of our houses. So that Ai-sama may choose who she feels best suites each individual role?" Kazuhiro-sama suggests.

"That seems the most logical." I say. "I will call on you and your candidates in thirty days. That way you may each carefully select those you feel fit my needs." All four elders nod solemnly.

"As well, I would like to request something vital from your four personally." I say, pausing to let them wonder what it could be. "Once I have fully recovered, I will be in need of training myself. According to Hokage-sama, I am in need of taijutsu training, genjutsu training and generalized combat training. I dare not ask for your personal attention in this matter, but if you might each recommend a worthy trainer?"

"Taijutsu... that sounds like your realm of expertise, Fumio-sama." Kazuhiro-sama points out.

"Just as genjutsu is yours." Fumio-sama is usually a bit... short when he feels patronized.

"Naturally, Hotaka-sama's house is better suited for combat training. Though it is a shame you do not require my attention." Tsukino-sama points out.

"Now, now, Tsukino-sama. Ai-sama is simply relaying what her superior has informed her of. I'm sure she will want to train with you as well." Hotaka-sama teases. "After all, who wouldn't want to train with the all seeing rabbit in the Muun?"

I sigh, knowing that this will be far more troublesome that I planned for. "Usagi-sama, thank you all for your compassion and cooperation." Jei interjects. "I believe Ai is in need of her rest now." That means Jei is probably going to call on someone to escort me to the bathroom so I may bathe, and go to sleep after. Not that I'm complaining. I'm tired.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~8:00 AM~**

"Thank you all for coming." I incline my head, then take in each member of my clan in turn. "I'm sure you are all aware of the recent developments, though I prefer to say it regardless. Manabu, his wife Masa and their sons Kouji and Daichi, along with Hayama-sensei have been adopted into our clan. As such, they don the Senju name just as all of you have." Nods abound, showing that everyone understands what that means: if anyone has an issues with this, they have an issue with **me**. I remember Natori making a stupid comment when I'd said much the same of Jei and his entourage... and bruises he received for his 'helpfulness'.

After I'm certain there won't be any issues, I turn to Choco. "Choco, I will need you to take them to Ginza-sama to have kimonos tailored for them. They'll need three traditional Senju kimonos, and a range of regular wears should you deem it necessary." She nods, smiling that I'm essentially ordering her to go shopping.

"Hibari, once Choco is satisfied, you are to take them to the Sengo's to have them properly outfitted. Aunty Masa will not need any shinobi gear, but she is more than welcome to join you. The others are all expected to have at least three shinobi uniforms, weapons of their choosing crafted for them, and the tools they'll need."

"Uncle Manabu, you will need some additional wares for your first project. I trust that Choco and Hibari will be most useful, with their medical knowledge. Naturally, you will need Hayama-sensei as well. As such, barring their other duties, I leave all three in your care." Uncle Manabu nods solemnly, clearly understanding the weight of his new duties.

"Aunty Masa, Himono, as of today, you are both of under Inaho's tutelage. You may be civilians, but you are members of a shinobi clan. As such, I expect both of you to learn at the very least Sealing and Healing arts." I inform them. I am pleased to say they both seem quite happy with the arrangement.

"Inaho, I believe it is time to start Kimiko's training as well. I do not require that she becomes a kunoichi, but as a Senju she must learn our ways." Inaho looks like she wants to protest, but nods anyway. "Natori will start her taijutsu training in the mornings and evenings. He'll know to start slowly and build her up. I want you to start training her in Sealing as well. Just drawing for now, just as we both started learning." Another nod.

"Jei, I need you to ask aunty Itsuko if Sango and Michiko are to join Kimiko for trainings. Sango is too young for taijutsu training, but no one is too young to start learning Sealing." Jei nods. "And I will need you, Pou and Raiko to start your training in Sealing and Healing as well. Kohada will be in charge of your morning training. I trust that she will fulfil her duties with honour and care." Another round of nods abound.

"Hayama-sensei, I will need you to oversee Kouji and Daich's training. Hokage-sama has informed me that they will be teamed up with Ame, under Tekuno-sensei. However, I see no reason why they cannot continue training under you as well." Hayama-sensei nods.

"Kosuke-san, your main duty for the foreseeable future is to aid me. I'm certain Jei will shirk his duties if he feels I am not being coddled, so it is your primary concern to ease his worries." Kosuke-san nods, even as Jei shrugs – probably wondering why I'd think him wrong if he should do just that. "Kouji, I will need you to help you father with his project. Though, if you, Daichi, Choco and Hibari are without duties, I will expect you by my side. Just as I expect Pou and Raiko at Jei's side." More nods abound.

"Shizune, I trust you are busy enough as is. So I will not be adding to your workload. However, I will remind you that you are an Elder of the Senju clan. As such, your duties to our clan must never stray far from your thoughts." Shizune nods. A lot of nodding going on.

"Good. I trust everyone understands their duties. Should anyone be uncertain, or have any suggestions, please do not hesitate to come to me."

"What about me?" Ikue asks. Kami-sama, I'd almost forgotten about her! What's wrong with you, Ai! She's the only Senju in the Academy right now! She has a major role to play in showing the village who we are!

"Ikue, you are to join Inaho's classes on Sealing. You are also to start learning medical theory under Kohada. Natori will be instructing you in the evenings in taijutsu, after Kimiko's training. And, to be on the safe side, I will need someone escorting you to and from school... Kosuke-san, do you think you can balance it with your current duties?"

"It should be no problem, Ai-sama."

"What about Kouji and Daichi? What are your expectations for them?" Hayama-sensei asks. Umm, that's actually a good question.

"I have no answer to that, for now. I need to focus on recovering. Once I am in good health, we will schedule a meeting to flesh out everyone's expected trajectories. Until then, I would have everyone monitored so that we may have a solid file to base those trajectories on. Is this agreeable?"

"Would it make sense for them to start learning Sealing and Healing?"

"Good point." I concede. "Hayama-sensei, Kouji and Daichi, the three of you will start your training under me. We will discuss further details tonight after dinner."

"M-me?!" Hayama-sensei sounds confused.

"Are you skilled in both Sealing and Healing arts?" He blinks, no longer seeming as sure of himself. "No? Then you will start learning, improving and mastering both. Furthermore, once you are married to Ayame-nee, you will be in charge of teaching her everything she can learn. Seeing as she's pregnant, she is barred from chakra exercises and strenuous physical exercise until after giving birth. So, in addition to her training, she will need constant protection. See that you arrange it."

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~9:00 AM~_**

I am beginning to see a pattern in my life. A busy, over-crowded agenda, even when I should be resting. And this is barely at the beginning of my day. And that's not even including the extra meetings I need to still plan in this week, but seeing as it's Wednesday, it stands to reason the rest of my week will be just as busy. So, I need to maximize the blank space between meetings. Even though my three guests have only just been shown into the sitting room, it might be best to hurry this along

"Tenzo, Yuugao, Hayate. It is my opinion that I do not need your assistance. You have ten minutes to convince me otherwise. Go." I'm being harsh, but frankly I don't have time to coddle them.

"Wood release jutsu." Tenzou says, quite blandly. Then he shrugs as if it makes no difference to him. Good point.

"Hayate?"

"We bring unrivalled swordsmanship skills." Yuugao offers for both her and Hayate. "As well, I can offer specialized training as a sensor and stealth specialist." Okay, I'm convinced. They don't need to know that, but I'm sure they'll figure it out quickly. So, I can use their help. Why would they offer it?

"Tenzo, what is your goal? What do you hope to achieve?"

"Tsunade-sama's orders were to-" Hiding behind that again are we?

"I can figure out what she wanted. I need to figure out what you want." I interrupt him. "Why do **you** want to help me? What's in it for **you**?"

"..." He's suddenly unsure what to say. He must have thought that my needing his help would have been enough. He looks away, but doesn't seem to be feeling much of anything. "Inaho." He mumbles her name. Inaho is currently in the kitchen, so I know he isn't calling her.

"What about her?" I ask. Suddenly, he feels regret, and I'm sensing trepidation. I can almost sense him thinking how this isn't going according to whatever plans Ka-san had lain out.

"Kimiko is my daughter." He eventually explains. Thinking back, Inaho had felt a bit... warmer showing these three in. "Tsunade promised to keep them safe for me, and in exchange, I keep you safe."

"I see." Yes, that's a reasoning I can live with. "And you?" I turn to the pair.

"Konoha's Eye saved my life." Hayate answers this time. It seems Yuugao is too busy blushing for some reason. "And saved Yuugao from a life without me. We both owe everything to Tsunade for that, and so she asked that we repay her through you."

I sigh. I can't even honestly tell if they're being truthful. After all, Ka-san could have prefabricated these stories with ease. And being ex-Anbu, they should easily be able to pass themselves off as whatever caricature Ka-san ordered them to be in order to convince me. Of course, there is also the possibility that this was the reason Ka-san trusted them enough to guard me in the first place. I turn to Kosuke-san, who nods solemnly.

"Very well. The three of you are to join us for dinner tonight so we may discuss this further. Six-thirty. Do not be late."

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~10:00 AM~**

After confirming with Inaho that Tenzo is in fact Kimiko's father, and her admitting that she would like nothing more than to marry Tenzo –that's going to be such a headache in the future– I still have my tour at the hospital to deal with. I do feel that promised headache building though – too much I knew nothing about.

Kosuke-san and Choco, who claims to have already dealt with her duties, are accompanying me on my guided tour. Frankly, I am quickly finding that this is merely political grandstanding. Ono Masao is literally taking me to meet each and every one of his patients, discussing their case with me, and is making mental notes on what I believe the diagnosis and prognosis is. I will admit that the first four are textbook cases –one broken clavicle, two with neurodegenerative toxins and the last is recovering from a severe spin injury– but once he thinks I was worth my salt, I am 'guided' to the Emergency Room. Or at least the section where the patients have already been tended to and are simply awaiting a room in which to recover.

This is where I officially decide that he's grandstanding, or simply looking for a reason to point out the Ono clan has the best healers in Konoha. Frankly, I believe that Sakura is currently the best healer, so he'd have to prove that the Uchiha doesn't have the best healer – leave the Senju out of it.

"Masao-sensei, isn't Sarutobi Hiruzen in the coma ward?" I broach the subject as tactfully as I can. Frankly, I'd rather just leave his ass here and head that way on my own. He agrees that to be the case, but makes no mention of correcting his oversight. "Then why are we in the emergency room?"

"Because I see no logic in discussing a high-profile patient with you, if I cannot trust your judgement." He explains seriously. I nod, agreeing with his reasoning. "So anyway, this is Go Akira. Ten years old. No medical history of note."

I sigh, scanning the girl. "Broken humerus, in two places. Cracked sternum. Bruised ribs on the right side. Multiple lacerations on both inner forearms. Contusions everywhere else. And breathed in a good deal of smoke." I say, looking back at Masao. He looks at me oddly, probably wondering why I haven't taken a step towards the patient, or why I'm stating the obvious.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or just spouting things at random." He finally croaks out. "Are you really scanning him?" I look at him oddly, wondering what he's even saying.

"Masao-sensei, this patient is female, likely an academy student and seems to have survived something only shinobi should encounter – you might want to report this immediately. But frankly, I'm wondering why you are so shocked. It's not as if what I'm saying isn't easily confirmed." I look back to the patient, wondering what happened to her. Why is it that I find myself a bit more irritable than usual?

"Whatever. Choco, I'm going to need you to go to the academy, see if there have been any reports matching this patient. She looks to be about the age of Iruka's current class, start there." With that Choco is off. Hmm, I think she needs to start learning to Body Flicker. Hibari as well, it's just more time efficient. I step to the patient, actually scanning her more closely now. Sure, I'm still not doing it the traditional way, but I've had to learn alternatives with how sensei's been training us. Necessity is the mother of all invention, I believe the saying goes.

"She's in an induced coma. Was she feisty when she arrived?" Her injuries do not warrant such measures, so they had to have knocked her out to tend to her injuries in the first place. It's the only thing that makes sense.

He takes up her chart and reads it. "No. She was unconscious on arrival." That makes no sense. I'm briefly tempted to make a shadow clone and send her to Kakashi's office, but I don't know enough as yet. This reeks of bad news waiting to happen.

"What say we wake her up then?" I focus the delicate balance of chakra in my right index finger and reach for her forehead.

"Akira-chan?!" I turn to the two that just magically showed up. Mental note: they didn't just walk in and happen to be here at a convenient time, they actually just popped into my senses. They look like merchants, so they should be civilians. And to add insult to injury, I sense that familiar tingling in the base of my skull. I'm not only being underestimated, I'm being looked down upon.

"State your names, positions and relation to my patient." I say evenly, not even waiting for them to continue their little skit. I reactivate my jutsu, focusing the diagnostic jutsu onto the backs of my eyes. One male, one female. Both have a collection of injuries that they've never had someone look at properly; obviously they are of the mindset that if it doesn't hamper their mission, then it's not important.

"Ah, apologies sensei. I am Go Kichi, and this is my wife Katsu. We're Akira's parents." His voice is alive, emotional, he sounds as if he's happy and relieved, and a bit put out at my bluntness. Only, that doesn't spill over into his chakra. He's acting. Even the most hardened Anbu would be relieved to know their daughter is alive and well after what I can only imagine this girl has been through. And don't think I didn't notice they didn't tell me their position. These two are not only shinobi; they almost certainly have an agenda for this girl.

"Oh, it's good that you're here. Perhaps you can fill in the blanks for me. What happened?" I ask. Ooh? Who do I sense approaching? That's Choco, Kakashi and Danzo! What does Danzo have to do with this? Interesting. Interesting. And I think Choco does know how to body flicker, she'd never have gotten there that fast, unless she happened to run into Kakashi, which I doubt. We will have to verify her skills soon, but I need to be in top form for that. Soon though. Now, where were we? Ah yes, the well rehearsed lie.

"We were attacked. I don't know by whom. They-" While he gives me a play by play of what he claims happened, I notice two interesting facts. One, they are both eyeing me suspiciously, though they are incredibly subtle about it. Two, their movements are a lot more conscious now; they are actually forcing themselves to think about everything they do. Focusing a little harder, I notice that they are both on an adrenaline high, so they are prepared to fight or flee at the drop of a hat.

"Have you reported the attack as yet? I mean, it sounds like the Anbu need to start tracking these people down. As soon as possible!" I offer, sounding shocked and aggrieved that something like this could happen in Konoha. Then, without warning, Kosuke-san taps both shinobi, rendering them unconscious – must have been a jutsu I didn't notice him preparing. I nod, wordlessly thanking him. Is it bad that Kosuke and I have gotten to know each other so well that he picks up on subtle commands that even trained shinobi miss? I'm not sure, but I really do need to do something nice for him.

"Now we wait for Kakashi's advice. Kosuke-san, can you kindly make these two disappear? I'll need an audience with them soon." Without a word, he whips out two large scrolls –when did he learn the Living Prisoner Transfer seal?– and the two soon disappear into them. I smirk, but offer Kosuke no overt praise. "Masao-sensei, I will explain everything. But for now, you saw nothing." He looks at me oddly, but his eyes widen when Kakashi and Danzou show up. Well, I have a part to play, best to not tip Danzou off as to what I've already figured out.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~11:30AM~**

Masao didn't waste any time in escorting me to Saru-ji-chan after that. I'm fairly certain that he wants to know exactly what just happened; not that I'm willing to admit to understanding it all that much better than him. Not that I personally care what motivates him, I'm finally in a position to actually get things arranged. Luckily, Kouji and Daichi showed up as we were leaving, so I left Kosuke-san to guard the girl, _just in case_...

I grab Saru-ji-chan's chart, flipping through page after page of data. I understand what Asuma said now, there have been no less than thirty top of the line Medics in to see what everyone else overlooked. Sakura and Shizune among them, judging from the handwriting. So let's see...

Initial wounds, negligible; surface wounds mostly. Chakra fatigue was the likely cause of needing medical attention in the first place... not good. At his age, his chakra capacity would have waned compared to his 'glory days'. Certainly he would know this, and would likely have taken precautions, but the problem is that his age worsens the prognosis.

Still, that in itself would not leave him comatose. So let's see what else was found and/or ruled out. No foreign chakra detected. No seals detected. No foreign substances detected – poisons, toxins and the like. No signs of organ failure. No signs of brain damage, or internal bleeding. Normal brain activity, for someone in a coma at least. In other words, there is no medical reason for him to be in a coma. All six jutsu designed to rouse a patient from a coma have been tried, all without results. Ooh, and a footnote from Sakura – 'hara-region shows abnormal own-chakra activity'. Everything else is just results from blood, neurological and psycho-somatic tests run.

Alright, so there is no stone left unturned, from an Medic's perspective at least. There is the possibility of rousing him from within, through the clan jutsu of the Yamanaka. There are no notes saying one of them have been here to see what they can do. Okay, mental note: bug Ino(ichi). Okay, let's see if there's something I can pickup that they missed? Doubtful, seeing as Sakura's scanned him herself. Still, you never know.

I walk up to Saru-ji-chan's bedside, taking in his peaceful countenance. He really just looks like he's asleep. Hmm, had it been an enemy jutsu, there would be a detectable foreign chakra somewhere in him. Where to begin? The only oddity is noted to have been chakra based, so let's start there.

My hands flow through the familiar seals for the Chakra Pathway Diagnosis jutsu. Starting in his feet, I work my way up his legs, hovering my hands between three and seven centimetres above his skin – literally letting my hands rise and fall to get a three-dimensional view of every inch of his chakra pathways. Nothing odd in his legs.

Moving up to his abdomen; Sakura noted 'an abnormality' in his hara, so let's see what that is about. Hmm. She's right, that is odd. Chakra is meant to move, to flow, to feel alive. His chakra in his legs felt like that, but all chakra in his hara is... still; quiet. Without movement. Hmm. I'll admit, I'm curious what will happen, so I poke his navel with a bit of my chakra. I sense my chakra enter his system, mix with his, and immediately dissipate. That's not supposed to happen. Okay, mental note: meeting with Sakura and a Hyuuga to confirm this oddity, discuss ramifications with Yamanaka. I have no idea what it means, but further study and observation is not out of the question. At any rate, I note my observations down on a blank page, and I continue with my diagnosis.

"Danzo sent those two to kidnap my patient, didn't he." Masao isn't asking. I make a noncommittal grunt, mostly to show I heard him, but carry on with my work regardless. "I can't protect her if someone like Danzo is after her. I'll need to report this to Anbu."

"You mean the Anbu that Danzo likely trained? Or the Anbu that he knows the inner workings of so well that it'll make little difference? Good luck with that." I toss out there, still not looking away from my ministrations.

"Ai, you can't really mean to-"

"Masao, as sad as the situation is, I do not know enough to make a decision one way or the other." I claim. Honestly, I'm lying through my teeth. I'm already involved, and more than that, Kosuke knows to make the girl disappear as well – Masao is the one that doesn't (need to) know that. This way, should Danzo start poking around for information, Masao can only confirm that I defended a patient, and once I turn in the two to Ibiki for questioning, I can claim to know nothing more. I love politics sometimes.

Masao goes on to say anything he thinks will get the desired response from me. From the usual guilt trip –is that Ka-san would have wanted– to the more complex you scratch my back, I scratch yours –if I help the girl, he'll put in a good word with his clan– though I cannot say why he thinks it'll work.

"You do know that I'm on grieving meds, right?" I drone. "Nothing you try is going to work until after I stop taking my little magical pills."

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~3:15 PM~**

Shoot me. Just shoot me. Now!

"Around ten-thirty this morning, ten year old Go Akira was brought into the Emergency Room with," Ono Masao really is **not** politically savvy. He thinks the Anbu can't do anything, so therefore the Hokage and/or the Council will. Riiiiiight...

I listen, comparing what I know to what is said. Masao holds nothing back; no detail, no interpretation, nothing. And he's being truthful too boot. Danzo will eat him alive.

"It is my understanding that Senju-sama had both suspected shinobi turned in for questioning." Danzo says, his voice even and calm. That's not even a mask, he authentically feels calm right now. He must have already dealt with his operatives.

"Naturally." I reply. "I delivered them to Morino Ibiki myself." One-hundred percent true.

"So, imagine my shock when I'm informed that two suspected spies are reported missing. That's why I called this meeting." Kakashi informs us. I look around, seeing the entire Council; Shinobi and Civilian. I am not impressed. This is a Shinobi matter.

"Now, I believe I've already made it perfectly clear that I've increased security in the village. So who would like to tell me why, a day after boosting security, I'm receiving reports of two civilian families being slaughtered, the sole survivor now missing, and the only suspects vanish from Anbu holding cells." Kakashi goes on. Oh, is that his angle? I might not agree, there are better ways, but I can understand it.

"If I may, Hokage-sama?" I offer, seeing as he'll need support for the effect he is clearly going for. He nods to me. "Though I cannot this with certainty, I believe that we are looking at one of two scenarios. Either, someone from the outside snuck into the village, killed seemingly random innocent civilians, recovered their allies and snuck back out. Or someone with intimate knowledge of Anbu's inner working is orchestrating, or simply allowing, this." There was an immediate outbreak of murmurs. Everyone seems to have something to say about one or both options, and they are both equally disturbing.

"Thank you, Senju-sama, for stating the obvious." Kakashi glares at me, uncertain of my motives. I just smile.

"I am merely ensuring that everyone understands what the situation is, Hokage-sama. That way, we can actually deal with the situation, instead of pointing fingers." I say, looking around for a moment. I notice that everyone is looking at me, some more intensely than others. Ignoring them, I turn back to Kakashi. "As such, I have two suggestions?"

"Being?" He's eyeing me a bit closer than I really feel comfortable with.

"First. The only way to know for sure which scenario happened is to investigate. However, that takes time we don't have, seeing we may have a critical security breach during such a sensitive time. As such, I believe it wise that we investigate, uncover and repair all possible breach points in both village-wide security and Anbu trainings and protocol. Post haste."

"And second. Seeing as we are, for all intents and purposes, at war... it may be wise that such matters as this be discussed with the Shinobi Council, if that." I lay it all out. I do make sure to keep a keen eye on Danzo and Masao though. If this was planned the way I think it was planned, then I can almost guarantee those two are the ones to watch.

"I concur." Danzo says smoothly. Though he has no overt reaction, I can tell he is feeling quite pleased. Of course, Masao can see that for himself. Slowly, ever so slowly, I see Masao's lips curl downwards. Kakashi, you sneaky bastard!

"Though I understand this **very** well, I **cannot** and **will not** abide by it!" Masao is outraged, and rightly so. "If the same shinobi that hospitalized my patient and then kidnapped her is to be let off the hook, then I-"

"What are you implying, Ono-sama?" Danzo interrupts. Hmm, I'm pretty sure he spelled it out for you there.

"I just find it odd, Shimura. That you happen to be with Hokage-sama as he walks into the hospital. I've never seen you walking with Hokage-sama before, after all." Touché. "And this seemingly random event happens after the girl is brought in, and before she disappears. Now, the only other person to drop in as such, is Hokage-sama himself. And somehow I doubt he'd call this meeting if he was orchestrating this himself!"

"Could the same not be said for Senju-sama?" Ooh, someone's getting desperate!

"No, it cannot! She was there well before. She was there with me the whole time. **I** was the one that insisted she come at a time **I** specified. And furthermore! It was Senju-sama and her clansmen that aided me before, during **and** after the incident!" Masao is forgetting something... "To make matters worse for your insinuation, Shimura, she had left one of her clansmen to guard the girl. He's currently in Intensive Care for his injuries, and frankly it's only thanks to **him** that we were alarmed that someone had come for the girl a second time!"

All completely true, if premeditated. Still, no one here seems (or needs) to know that. I really am quite amazed that Kosuke thought of that and executed it so perfectly that I couldn't tell it was self inflicted. Perhaps he used a shadow clone? I'm not sure, will have to ask him later.

"Correction, Ono-sama. With general security being what it is," I don't elaborate on my thoughts regarding that though, "I've already had Kosuke-san brought home. He is recovering under the Senju clan's watchful eyes. The last thing we need is someone seeing my clansman as a loose thread. Wouldn't you agree?" I just barely glance at Danzou from the corner of my eye. I know he can notice when I do that, so he'll pick up on my insinuation. Furthermore, thanks to Konoha Clan laws, anyone who unlawfully sets foot in my district legally forfeits their life to my clan – whether we kill them or not is purely a choice we make.

"Very well. Senju-sama, if you could come up with a proposal?" Kakashi brings things back on track.

"Apologies, Hokage-sama. I have far too much to deal with as is, so accepting such an enormous task with the priority it demands is unwise. However, I would propose that Uchiha-sama tackle the Anbu issue, while Uzumaki-sama tackles the village security?" Kakashi thinks about it for a moment –or appears to at least, seeing as his chakra shows no signs of contemplation in the least– then turns to Sasuke and Naruto, who both nod and promise to come up with something 'yesterday'.

The meeting is adjourned soon after, and I lean in to invite Kakashi to dinner once again, along with Naruto and Sasuke. Today may be busy, but it certainly has been entertaining thus far.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~6:15 PM~**

"This is becoming a theme." Natori announces, obviously irritable. What, is he on his period or something? I offer him a dry look and a warning to be on his best behaviour, but say nothing else on the matter. Even **if** his days were twice as hectic as mine, he'd still have no right to complain about it. It can't be helped, so just deal with it!

"Inaho, how are you faring with preparations?" I ask, mostly to show Natori that he barely has any real responsibilities in this house. I mean, Inaho and aunty Masa are setting the table for when our guests arrive – though I find it too cute for words that aunty asked Kimiko to help, and is subtly correcting little things she does to make sure everything is just perfect.

"I'm just about ready. Masa-san has been a great help today! Unlike some people, she understands that work is mean to be done, not complained about." Just as I hoped, Inaho says exactly what I wanted her to say. Sometimes all that's truly needed is nudging the right person to speak.

"That's very thoughtful of her. And to think, I didn't even have to ask her!" I praise, smiling just a little brighter when Natori starts grumbling about us double teaming him again. "Come to think of it, has Kohada been helping you today?"

"Of course she has! Masa-san, Kohada and I have been rotating chores between us so that no one gets overwhelmed. This way, we get so much more done!" Inaho does manage to toss in a meaningful look at Natori after she says that, suggesting that he offer to help while not actually asking him to.

"Choco and Hibari have been a great help too. I mostly had them keeping an eye on the boys, to make sure they have those gardens properly straightened out." Aunty Masa points out, subtly pointing out that not a single male in this clan knows how to handle something as well as a female, heedless of age – at least, that's what I take from it.

"..." Natori glares at her, but wisely chooses to say nothing.

"Now, now, aunty. It's not like all men are lazy. Look at Kosuke-san, he's the pinnacle of vitality, even though he's **injured** and on strict orders to **rest**." I helpfully point out. Kosuke is actually the one helping Kimiko bring out the needed dining ware; dishes, tea cups, utensils and the like. Though I can easily notice how careful he's being with his posture, he isn't any less the busybody.

"I'll just... go somewhere else then!" Natori gives up, tossing his hands in the air in surrender. He never stood a chance against three women, though we do get in a few laughs at how easily we can rile him up. Kimiko points out how Natori could have helped by preparing tea, but Kosuke sinks that hope by saying the water had already been put to boil.

"Ai-sama, is it true that I'm gonna start learning how to fight?!" Kimiko changes the subject, clearly excited about that. I pet her hair, making sure not to muss it too much.

"Not exactly, imouto-chan." I tell her, fully expecting her to ask what I mean by that. "Among other things you will learn taijutsu, yes, but you are not exactly learning to fight." She looks at me funny, clearly not understanding how 'taijutsu' isn't the same thing as 'fighting'.

"Taijutsu can be used to fight, but there is so much more to it. Taijutsu is more about training your mind and your body. It's more about focusing your energy into something good. It's about learning to respect the people around you, just like your Ka-chan."

"So taijutsu will help me respect people?" She asks, clearly not believing it.

"Yes, and no." I answer her. She mumbles something about that making no sense. "It'll make sense someday. For now though, you'll be training alongside Michiko-chan." She's immediately excited about that, and she starts asking if Sango can join too. I smile and tell her that Sango will join them for drawing classes, but I remind her that people will start arriving soon so we need to have everything ready.

As our guests start arriving, I notice that Jei invited his family as well. I shrug, not minding in the least. Well, here's to another meal, meeting and more troublesome talks.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~8:30 PM~**

Having seen everyone out, I turn to the last three people I need to deal with tonight. I had already asked both Jei and Inaho to join our little talk, so it's my hope that this be dealt with swiftly and efficiently. I'm too tired to let this drag out.

"I had not expected that meeting to drag out as long as it did. My apologies for making you wait so long." I begin. Yuugao offers a little smile to show she doesn't mind, but Tenzou and Hayate just nod. "Now, I've considered your offers, your motivation and what roles I could offer you. Please understand that what I say is the final word, and it is not to be questioned." They tense up, not expecting this to be much more than a formality.

"Yuugao, I will begin with you. Your skills and rank would be a boon to me, but your skillset is mismatched to my clan's. If you wish to be anything more than hired help, you will need to show considerable ability to adapt." I explain. I want her to know that she is valued, but she needs to show me more than loyalty to be adopted into the clan – it's not off the menu, just not on it as yet.

"What do you need of me?" She asks professionally.

"I will discuss your duties privately with you. However, if you wish to know what trainings you yourself will need, I'd advise that you discuss with Inaho what I have every Senju learning." She nods, eyeing Inaho a little closer. She's probably wondering what Inaho has that she doesn't.

"Hayate, you too would be a welcome addition. However, like Yuugao, your skillset is a mismatch. I offer you the same advice as her: seek out the trainings you will need. And to both of you, I advise caution. Konoha is on high alert, therefore so are we. Give us no reason to question you and there will be no issue." They both nod solemnly, thanking me and assuring me they will not make me regret my decision – standard protocol drabble.

"Tenzo." I turn to him, eyeing him cautiously. I notice that Inaho is suddenly very nervous, but I push it out of my mind for now. "I have the most issues with you." Shock flares in everyone present, clearly no one expected that I would even _consider_ turning him down.

"Though your skills are commendable, and you have blood ties to my clan, you sorely lack that which I seek." I inform him coldly, pausing to give him a moment to let that sink in. "Though you have been gifted Hashirama's wood style jutsus, you lack his heart; his will of fire."

Tenzo is stunned, and poor Inaho is nearly in tears. "I am not without sympathy for you and Inaho though. She has been good to me so, as a favour to her, I will make you the following offer. You may choose one of two options."

"Option one: you become a spy for me. You would be my eyes and ears where I cannot be. If you choose this, you will never be allowed to see Inaho or Kimiko. But know that I will keep them safe and comfortable for life. Their wellbeing and the wellbeing of their descendants will be indefinitely secured."

"Or, option two: you marry Inaho, help raise Kimoko and the three of you live happily ever after, together. Though, I would advise that you take notice that this option removes the Senju clan from the equation for you. I would gladly offer a modest monthly stipend, so that she and Kimiko might live comfortably, but there would no longer be any ties between us."

"In other words, you need to know if my loyalty is to the Senju clan, or to Inaho and Kimiko." Tenzo interprets. My eyes never leave his, but I neither confirm nor deny his words.

"You have three days to offer your answer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've had a very trying day and I still need to see to my team's training."

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~3:42 AM~**

Well, it's back to this again. Another nightmare. Not knowing what happened to Ka-san, not knowing what I could have done to save her, not knowing far enough in advance to have enough time to save her. Too many unknowns, too many things I do not understand.

I didn't wake up screaming, but I did awaken poor Choco. If I didn't know any better, I would think that Ka-san trained them to wake up at any slight noise, just so they would know when I wake up like this in the middle of the night. Or am I reading too much into this? I don't know. What I do know is that I got a solid two hours of sleep – that's fifteen minutes longer than last night.

Honestly, I don't know how Choco and Hibari manage to keep up with me like this. Maybe they take naps when I'm not looking? I'm not sure. I whisper for Choco to go back to sleep, that I'm just going to go to the bathroom. She follows me anyway, per the norm.

Tending to my business quickly, I skulk through the corridor to try to sneak past her. Though I am more than stealthy enough to do so, I sense her half-asleep vigil by the bathroom door. I sigh. Why is it that she won't just go to sleep and let me haunt the house in peace? I sigh again, moving back and prodding her awake. I tell her to go back to sleep, and she mumbles something about not wanting me to be alone. I whisper that she's just dreaming, that I'm in my bed wondering where she is. Somehow that makes sense to her, so she drags her feet in the direction of my room... or is our room? Hibari and Choco both sleep in that room with me, and we all keep our things there... but somehow everyone still refers to it as my room... I'll figure something out for it eventually.

Having lost my shadow, I make my way to the library – the 'hidden' one. I've been skulking through these shelves a lot lately, though I cannot say for certain what I'm looking for. What I do know is that I feel at home here, between the 'lost' and 'forgotten' knowledge of my clan.

There seems to be no end of the scrolls that are all unmarked. More often than not, I just grab a scroll, open it and read to see what it contains. Though, as odd as it seems, I can somehow sense the residual chakra of my ancestors here. I cannot yet put a name to each chakra signature, but I sense them so keenly that I sometimes feel them around me while I am here.

The majority of scrolls I have browsed through are chronicles –diaries of sorts– that details events of note during the era of the chronicler. If the dates are accurate, then I can honestly say that the Senju have been in the habit of keep records for over a thousand years. Depending on the chronicler, the level of detail of each event differs. There is one that dates back six-hundred and thirty-seven years, that details a battle between the Senju and the Uchiha in what is described as 'the battle of six gods'. I'm not sure if it was an important battle, but the battle plans prior to engaging the enemy was carefully detailed as were the events during the battle and the end results. Jutsu the enemy used were all detailed, including handseals and chakra mixture theories. Interestingly, only enemy jutsu were described at all.

There are many things I find unique in this room. Every scroll is perfectly preserved, so much so that I sometimes wonder if they are any older than I am. There is also no clear order here, almost as if no one ever thought to arrange things chronologically. And, I never seem to find two scrolls with the same chakra signature, though some have been dated to be from the same era. As well, the tablets are all written in such a way that I cannot make head or tails of their contents. Odd, but I'll get to them eventually. For now, I just want to see what I can see.

Hmm, this one looks interesting. It's little different from the scores of other scrolls, but it has two horizontal markings on the bottom. Seeing no reason not to, I pick it up and sit down. I unravel a length of the scroll and start reading, wondering why someone marked this one when all the others were left unmarked.

'Yin-Earth, Yang-Water, add life. How does he do it?' That's an odd way to begin a scroll. Oddly, the signature seems familiar, eerily familiar. It's almost as if it's identical to mine! Shaking off the weird thought, I keep reading. More theory about the balance of Yin and Yang within each element, and how to best go about mixing them. Is this person making notes? These look like notes. 'Prudence is key, balance not as necessary as I first feared. Unbalanced mixtures are volatile. Need new way to test jutsu, one that doesn't involve going into a coma for a month.' There's wisdom in that.

'Yin. The key is Yin. Create clone from self. New type of clone, capable of thinking. Yin is key!' These are all jutsu creation notes. No one else made notes like this, and frankly it's all so vague that it might be considered drabbles. Hmm... let's see if it gets any better.

I roll the scroll out entirely, flitting through the crude drawings and off the cuff notes describing what they represent. All notes are written in black ink, all drawings done in red. Hmm, there's a section here where it's inverted. The writing is red, the drawing is black. Interesting.

It's a bold circle, with very fine curved lines to make it look like a Yin-Yang symbol. What's odd is that it seems to be tilted at an odd angle; roughly thirty degrees, with a black Yin on top and a not-coloured Yang below. Odd, it's usually the other way around, both with colours and positions.

So what does this mean? 'Isolate Yin and Yang, mixture seven Yin to three Yang. Chakra expectancy sixteen units. Focus correct mixture into dual, equal-armed-cross Seal of Confrontation. Left horizontal and rear, right vertical and front.' Huh? Equal-armed-cross seal of confrontation? How does...?

...

...

Just to confirm my suspicion, I make a similar handseal. It looks oddly familiar. Like the seal for the Shadow Clone... These are... The Jutsu Creation notes... for the FUCKING SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! And yes! It's named the 'shadow clone jutsu'!

Looking further down the scroll, I see three other places where the writing is red and the drawing is black. Heavenly Weeping. Bringer of Darkness. 'Bang', that's an interesting name. Hmm. I'll definitely be looking into this again later. For now, it's best to just roll it back up and put it away.

Hmm... I wonder what that even means... my chakra signature being nearly identical to another Senju... Ai, just make a mental note of where this scroll is, and we'll get back to it when we're back to training.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~5:30 AM~**

Everyone is starting to wake up. I can sense Kouji and Daichi dragging their feet towards the furo. Inaho is already in the kitchen making breakfast. Kohada is getting a little frisky with Natori; nothing like a 'good morning quickie' I suppose. Choco is starting to stir as well, but she is still a ways from actually waking up. Shizune seems to be thinking about something, judging from the pensiveness of her chakra I can easily figure out what. Kimiko seems to still be fast asleep; obviously tired from training with Kohada last night. Good, Inaho should be able to sleep much easier this way.

Hmm, Hibari seems half awake now. She's likely going to stay in bed until I 'wake up'. Hmm. Let's see who else is up. Sensei seems to be waking up as well. Ooh, he just woke up enough to remember that part of his leg is missing, so he's a little depressed again. Hmm, Karin seems to be waking up as well. She seems to be the only early riser in the Uzumaki household. Aunty Itsuko is awake too, and so is Himono. They seem to be conversing about something, seeing as their chakras are close together and their emotions are reacting to each other. Aunty Masa is awake too, and I believe Uncle Manabu is starting to stir himself. Ooh, there's Jei! I didn't know he was such an early riser. Hmm, looks like he's nudging Pou and Raiko awake. Uh oh, I think Sango is waking up... And she's heading straight for Michiko. Hmm, they're probably going to start bugging someone to let them come over to see if Kimiko is awake yet.

Hmm, Tami is waking up too. Why is everyone waking up so early? That isn't normal! Ooh! Guard change! Let's see who we have... Ono Takata, Hyuuga Daito, Inuzuka Jo. Hm, not very interesting. They were here three days ago too. Funny that they always get teamed up, and usually Jo starts a fight with Daito almo... oh, there it is. Daito's annoyed and Takata is amused.

The three guards whose shifts are ending –Nara Mitsugi, who happens to be Matsuri's beau, Yamanaka Iematsu, and Akimichi Zato– are all mostly annoyed, probably because this is happening again. It might be interesting to know what they get up to, if this is the regular reaction. Hmm... anything else interesting happening? No.

I sigh. Crap! Now Hibari is fully awake and is getting up! Great, now I don't have an excuse. And she's already waking Choco up. The poor girl is usually a morning person, but she seems to be a bit worse for wear, seeing as she was up with me for a while earlier.

Fine. It's not like I'm likely to get any more sleep anyway.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~9:00 AM~**

"Ai-sama, Hyuuga Hiashi to see you?" Inaho announces. I sensed him coming, of course, but I have no clue what he wants. Seeing as I have unfinished business with him, I have no issue seeing him now. I turn to Inaho, telling her that I'll see him in the visitor's sitting room.

Hmm, this might be interesting.

I quickly finish the last letter I am working on, sign it and let it sit so the ink can dry naturally. Sure, I could sprinkle salt over it, but this is the more diplomatic way of finishing a letter – it gives the impression that it was clearly thought out and read over while the ink is drying. Stupid politics. Anyway, better wash out my brush properly and stow it away. I'm more than curious what Hiashi wants with me.

It takes me less than a minute to start my trek to where Hiashi is now waiting on me. He seems... pensive for some reason. Too pensive for this to be anything positive.

On entering the visitor's sitting room, I slide the door shut and immediately activate the privacy seals that Ka-san had set up just over a year ago. It will encourage him to refrain from activating his Byakugan, but it will also prevent anyone from outside from sensing the goings-on in this room. "You may speak freely, Hiashi. What troubles you?" I say, without preamble.

"The Hyuuga clan needs something that only you can aid us in." He explains seriously. "The marriage contract between Naruto and Hinata is drying as we speak. So, without a doubt they will act soon. Before that happens, Hanabi must die."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 2_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Updated October 11th, 2015._**


	4. I just want to dance

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

**_Chapter 3 – I just want to dance_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Friday, 7:30 PM~**

"I'm not asking for your permission to train, nee-san. I am merely asking if my wound has healed well enough to not be treated as an invalid." I can't believe I am even having this conversation. I really can't. I ask one simple question; one that requires a simple 'yes' or 'no'. What do I get?

"Yes you are, Ai! You want to start training and once you start there's only one thing you'll do: train until you pass out! It's. **Not**. Healthy!" A lecture, that's what I get. Is this why Jei said that Shizune –specifically Shizune– needs to tell him to stop going overboard with babying me? It's possible.

"Look. I'm busy. You're busy. We're running out of time discussing something that should be as simple as yea or nay. So **which** is it?" I counter, not bothering to refute her accusation; it's not like she'll listen. She gives me _that_ look. The look she has when she's cornered, but is still trying to think of some way to manipulate this to get the result she wants. "I have already scanned my wound. It's fully healed. I have already scanned my bone density and sinew structural integrity. All I actually need is to simply not overdo it training for three weeks and I should be fine. I am aware of this, you are aware of this. All I need is for you scan me to see for yourself so that Jei can stop using this as an excuse to coddle me."

"Aww, and here I thought you liked me treating you like a lady." Jei complains, walking into the family sitting room. I sensed him there, of course, but frankly I just want to get this conversation out of the way. I have too much going on right now to have them hampering me for no good reason.

"It's the reason I object to." I don't know why I'm defending myself, or why I didn't expect Jei to try to run interference. I really don't know why everyone thinks I'm made of glass. "Look, I'm trying to cooperate with you both. I really am. But if all I get is demands and no concessions, I-"

"Ai, I'll make a deal with you. If you promise to keep it light, I'll start making arrangements for that dinner you're supposed to cook for everyone." Jei offers, obviously the instigator of this little stint. And how does training and that bet from Cloud tie in together? That makes no sense! Unless... unless he means it more as 'I cannot stop you anyway'?

"... Fine." I huff, wondering what in the hell is really going on here.

"Are you ready? I'd rather not make Akimichi-san wait if it's avoidable." Jei looks from Shizune to me, clearly asking if this pointless conversation is over. I sigh, knowing we _only_ have six meetings set up this evening. At least they're all with old friends.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Friday, 11:59 PM~**

Having woken up from another nightmare, I can't honestly say if the medication is helping or hurting. I look to my alarm clock next to my bed, finding triple zeroes blinking back at me. Fifteen minutes of sleep. I refuse to get up, in the hope that I'll fall back asleep. But to be honest, I'm not too surprise to find myself staring at the ceiling at length.

What seems like and an hour later, I turn to my clock once again... three minutes. I sigh. I've been sighing a lot lately, haven't I. Maybe it'll end up being a verbal tick in the future. Or maybe Nii-san will end up in a green leotard challenging me to a... Sigh. It's too early for this. Or is it too late? It's... not the time for this.

Choco and Hibari are so worn out from waking up every night this week to keep me company, that even as I sigh again, they do not stir. That just makes me sigh again, ridden with guilt that I burden them so. Somehow, that thought makes me snort with amusement. I would be upset if they dared to think they were a burden to me... yet I somehow cannot help but see myself in that light. I cannot help but notice the helplessness they feel when they see me. I cannot help but feel... guilty.

And what's worse... Sakura already told me that I'll have to stop taking those pills sometime this week. Preferably tomorrow... today... in the morning. And that thing with the Hyuuga...

I'm too young to have to deal with all of this. Far too young.

All I wanted was to have my Ka-san. That's all. That isn't too much to ask, it wasn't too much for even moderately powerful gods to deliver on. And yet, here I am struggling to be content with less than an hour of sleep.

I'm too tired to get up, but too awake to fall asleep. I always seem stuck somewhere, don't I.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Saturday, 8:30 AM~**

I can't take it. This is too much. It's just all too much. Jei's cancelled all appointments for today, and frankly I don't even care. I just want to do nothing. To be nothing. I need to be in Ka-san's embrace. I need to be with Ka-san. She's the only one that would know what to do, how to deal with this. Only... Only...

I sigh, feeling both frustrated and overwhelmed. This is likely the first time I've ever felt anything but content while cuddling with Jei. He should be making me feel happy, his very chakra usually makes me feel so warm. All I feel is cold...

Cold and alone.

"..." I want to say something, something harsh, hurtful. But at the same time, I'm trying my best to hold my tongue. Sakura made good on her word, and Choco and Hibari were ordered to not give me any more of my magical pills. Logically it makes sense; removing the chemical from my system before I become dependent on it. It doesn't help that I feel my control over my emotions slipping, and seeing as I have not had a single outburst since learning of Ka-san's fate... "I'm going to tr-"

"No, you're not." Jei informs me. I stiffen immediately, feeling whatever words my emotions had selected already bubbling up within me. "Ai, I know you want to do something to make this hurt go away. I know running from it is so much easier, so tempting. But you need to face it."

"..." I say nothing, knowing that the only temptation I feel right now is to say things as scalding as I can so he can understand just how... thoroughly fucked I feel right now. "Jei, I'm doing my best to-"

"I lost my sensei before coming to Konoha. Granted, it's no comparison to losing your only parent, but I know the pitfalls of losing yourself in training." I sigh. I don't want to know. I don't even want to understand. Or even think, really. I just want to do something. Preferably something that takes all of my concentration. And you are NOT. FUCKING. HELPING! "If you go that route, Ai, you risk losing the bonds you've built up with everyone around you. You ri-"

"Shut up." I whisper, trying almost too hard to keep myself from shouting. "Just... just go away."

"..." He stiffens, his breathing stills, but he doesn't let go of me. "I can't do that." He says after a long pause.

"WHY NOT?" I snap. I feel my eyes filling with tears, even as I flatly refuse to cry. I look away from him, trying to hide from him, as my body stiffens and prepares for whatever other reaction my emotions demand.

"Because... you don't want to be alone right now."

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Saturday, 4:00 PM~**

I sigh, contently for a change. I kick the air in front of me, allowing the momentum of my kick to slide me forward. I follow up with a left punch, right elbow, then a jumping knee-thrust. Kami-sama, I've missed this so bad!

Even though I'm in the dojo, I can feel the wind ripping across me as I move. Even though I'm only doing a kata, I can feel the adrenaline coursing through me. I suppress a shiver so I can properly execute a flying round-house kick. Just as the skin of my right foot tingles to show it's almost in contact with the wooden floor, I focus my chakra and Body Flicker behind my 'opponent' and continue my 'onslaught'.

An 'incoming punch' is intercepted and I snap my imaginary opponent's elbow, then I launch a kick at his side. I immediately kick the back of his knee and offer a backhand punch to the nose. To complete the kata, I do a sideway somersault, land on my palms, twirl my legs like a helicopter to build up the momentum and launch both my feet at my downed opponent's head and groin while falling flat on my back.

I slowly stand, turn to the Senju clan symbol –which takes up most of the wall it's on– and bow reverently.

"That felt good." My words echo off the bare walls, filling the room with a hope my life had been lacking. I decide to call it a day now, before word reaches Jei and Shizune that I'd been training for the last six hours – it was all katas, so I've been keeping it VERY LIGHT! I haven't even picked up any of my weapons!

Breathe... just breathe, Ai. They knew you'd do this eventually. Just breathe.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Sunday, 8:22 AM~**

"Ai-sama?" Inaho feels nervous. So, he's finally made his decision.

"Show him in, Ina." I say. I look around the downstairs library, briefly wondering why I find myself here more often than not these days. Still, I'm careful to set my current reading material in a drawer before I sense Tenzo rounding the final corner. He slides the door open just as I slide the drawer shut. "Please, have a seat." He says he'd rather stand, so I don't press him.

Tenzo's eyes are vacant, though his chakra reveals that he is still at war with himself over something. Hmm, perhaps he isn't as certain of his course as I hoped. "It's been four days. You're a day late with your verdict." I verbally prod him, hoping to get some kind of reaction. He just stares blankly ahead, coincidently in my direction.

"There's a problem with the scenario you've offered me." He says. I fold my hands in front of me, resting my elbows on my desk. He seems to be carefully going over something in his head, so I give him the time he needs to sort out his thoughts. "Either option is fatally flawed, that isn't like you."

"..." I keep my face blank; neutral. He's not getting even a vague reaction out of me to confirm or disprove his train of thought.

"You see, if I choose the Senju clan, and abandon Inaho and Kimiko, I prove myself an unfit father and husband. If I choose my girls and have them abandon the family they've come to know and love, I prove myself an unfit shinobi of Konoha." His logic is flawed and dreadfully incomplete. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No. You haven't. Nor am I upset in any way." I say coolly. "However, that still doesn't offer me any answers. What is your decision?"

"Ai, wha-" Emotions choke the words he hoped to offer me. He's too involved in his emotions now to truly think this through. He's likely been wrestling with this impossible task since I'd given it to him. "I can't. I can't choose between the two."

"..." I narrow my eyes, seemingly displeased with him.

"I cannot bring myself to ask Inaho to turn her back on you. Nor can I bring myself to walk away from her and Kimiko." He looks away from me, lost in thought for a long moment. "Is there any other way? Any way that I-"

"If you wish to negotiate, you put yourself in a worse position. I'd offered you those options to honour Inaho and all she's done for me. You do **not** want me to rethink this, Tenzou." I inform him. In the years I've come to know him –even though he was on duty and therefore emotionally constipated as a necessity– I'd never once experienced him so lost.

"..." He retreats into himself for a long moment, seemingly mulling it over one last time.

"Very well. Then I shall be your spy." His voice, his eyes, even his chakra show him to be defeated. "I want to be with them, but..."

"You offer your happiness, so that they may live in peace." I intone, still not allowing my intentions or emotions to breach the surface. He nods, then asks me to promise him that Inaho be allowed to tell his daughter about him.

"You're Anbu training has left you woefully ill equipped to raise a daughter. And you're ineptitude at managing your emotions in such a situation leaves me with no choice but to ban you from council meetings." I say.

"I..." His eyes are blank, but I can tell that he's confused and more than a little lost. "..." The words I offered him are sinking in; shame now colours his chakra as he comes to realize that his decision is the only one that truly makes sense. We'll have to work on that.

"What is your name?" I ask him. He looks even more confused now. "Naruto-nii knows you as Yamato. Kakashi knows you as Tenzo. Your files show you to have at least a half dozen other names; Kinoe, Akaru and Cat chief among them. What. Is. Your. Name?"

"What would you call me?" He asks. His emotions drain from his chakra, leaving only a blank slate for me to write on. Danzo, what kind of training had you put this man through?

"If you wish to have half a hope in hell in standing among the Senju as one of our own, you'd damn well better know what you are called." I pause, mostly for effect. "Your name. Now."

Shock. That's all he feels right now. His brain is so far beyond fried that I doubt he even knows how to respond. "Tenzo." He offers shyly. "My name... is Tenzo."

I stand, looking into his eyes. His emotions are raw and near the surface, clearly visible in for me to see. "So, there is more to you than the shell of a shinobi. Good. Walk with me." I stroll past him and out of the library, sensing him a few paces behind me. Every time I slow or stop to allow him to catch up, he pauses to keep the distance constant. I sigh, wondering how to untrain that stupid habit of his.

Once I reach the family sitting room, I slide the porch doors open, take a few strides, and sit outside. Kimiko is there, running laps around the backyard to build up her stamina. I can't help but smile at the determined look on her face, even though she's flushed and clearly needs to slow down to catch her breath.

Tenzo once again stops a few paces behind me, probably half hidden behind the porch door so that Kimiko won't see him. I still feel his eyes on her, his heart longing for his little girl. "Kimiko-cha~aaan! Come here for a second, there's someone I want you to meet!"

Kimiko seems curious, if a bit worn out. Poor Tenzo seems like he's going to have a mental breakdown. I suppose he still hasn't figured out that the whole thing with him was a test to better judge his character; the areas in which I find him wanting are currently irrelevant.

"Kimi-chan, this is Tenzo. He's your father." Her eyes grow teary and wide as dinner plates as she stares at the clueless –and fidgeting– idiot behind me. "He's not really good with sorting through his emotions. So if you see him acting like he is right now, it means he needs a hug. Would you mind giving him one?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Sunday, 10:15 AM~**

"People irritate me." I complain. "Who the hell called for a Council meeting this time? This is the fifth one this week!" Of course the Anbu before me doesn't answer; she just asks that I be in the Council Chambers within the hour. I glance towards Tenzo and Kimiko. She's showing her moves, he's correcting them when needed. Somehow, I get the impression they are really the reason for this little... situation. Hmm.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Dog. Make sure you tell Turtle and Rabbit I didn't forget that I owe them a drink, will you?" I try to be a bit less... irritable. "If your team wants, you guys can meet up with us later at the Monkey Bar? Say, around four thirty?" She says nothing, but she does nod. I guess she's here with someone that she doesn't know too well, so she's playing by the rules. A quick scan shows an Anbu I'm not familiar with... hmm. Fire user, some water chakra mingled in too. Not from a clan I'm familiar with, nor can I say the signature reminds me of anyone.

"And no fresh meat on my property, please? You know we're on high alert." Dog nods, but offers no other form of response. Then she fades out of view – stupid illusion masking her exit.

I sigh, already exasperated with the situation. Without even looking in his direction, I can tell that Tenzo is too goofy-happy to be of any actual use in the meeting. I'll just have to pretend I have no idea what they want from me.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Sunday, 11:00 AM~**

"Niwa-sama, I'm sure whatever you have to say is important. But do keep in mind that this is the fifth Council meeting this week, so keep it short." Kakashi intones, showing how unimpressed he is that someone decided their opinion is worth more than whatever he already has to deal with today.

"Of course, Hokage-sama!" A man announces. He's one step up from Kohaku-sama, so he's not very important – sorry, it's true. "It has been brought to my attention that," He's nervous, uncertain, but his words are carefully chosen and are so thoroughly friendly that I might think he and I were best friends in another life. Hmm, he also seems to be in his best kimono for this meeting, and his brown hair is combed so elegantly that he might as well be addressing the daimyo. He's trying to put his best foot forward, which could only mean he knows he's about to get royally fucked and is trying to play the 'well dressed' card. Sorry, not going to help seeing as, once again, I'm the reason for this meeting.

"Is this a nice way of calling me inept?" I ask, not even waiting for him to finish his list of how many people have been adopted into the Senju clan in the last month. He, of course, sputters and tries saying the same thing in an even nicer way. "Niwa-sama, seeing as you're **not** of the Senju clan, I find it in bad taste to hear you informing the Council of matters than **do not **concern you. As Hokage-sama already stated, this is the fifth meeting this week. And the third in which my decisions within the Senju clan have been brought into question. Is there a reason for this?"

He sputters even more, assuring me that it isn't his intention to question the way I choose to 'rule' my clan. He even goes so far as to offer his 'guidance' should I need it. "So this is about my age and/or my lack of experience in leading my clan. Is that right?" Without waiting for him to even answer, I stand up. "Ono-sama, if I were to offer my unrequested opinion on how I feel the Ono clan should be organized, or perhaps even who should or shouldn't be allowed to remain within your clan. What would your response be?"

Masao snorts, frowning at Niwa with poorly hidden contempt. "Nothing that should be said in polite company."

"Hyuuga-sama, I pose the same to you. What would your response be?"

Hiashi's face is kept perfectly neutral, but his words are sharp as a kunai. "That his wisdom would better serve his own clan."

"Inuzuka-sama?"

"Feh. I'd have Kuromaru use him as a chewtoy." Tsume offers, probably meaning it.

"Does anyone in this room have any appreciation for an offer of _well intentioned_ advice?" Comes my carefully posed rhetoric. Everyone murmurs, but no one seems receptive. _Shocking_. "Niwa-chan, do be more mindful of your intentions in the future." I offer. Seeing as my point has been made crystal clear, I nod to Kakashi and sit down; I've said my piece.

"Well, now that this has been _sufficiently_ discussed. Does anyone actually have something **important** to say?" Kakashi asks. He seems even less impressed with Niwa than at the beginning of the meeting. "No one? Then this was a waste of my time. Do **not** make this mistake again, Niwa-sama. Meeting adjourned."

Once the hustle and bustle starts, everyone seems more eager than the next to get out of this room, I nudge Kakashi and Sasuke. I whisper about the 'meeting' I'm setting up with some 'old friends' and that I'm buying the first round at the Monkey Bar. They nod, and I notice that Naruto-nii nudges Asuma and whispers something to him as well. Crap... this is going to end up being a party, isn't it...

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Sunday, 3:45 PM~**

Arriving at the Monkey Bar, I can't help but notice how odd this place really is. I mean, it looks like a... restaurant, almost. Only, with less seating, and more bar – there seems to be plenty of little out of the way tables though, in dark corners. And... there seems to be a heavyset man waiting just inside to 'welcome' us. He's at least two metres tall, and nearly just as wide. I smile at him, and nod briefly. Honestly, I don't know why he'd even want to hang out here all day, but I guess he's waiting on someone.

He walks up to me, bowing formally and informs me that 'boss' has been expecting me and that my entourage and I should please follow him. We're led through a door that seems is usually locked –that's just the impression I get– through a corridor and into an office at the end of the hall. There I come face to face with Kubo Kumakichi, who I'd met at my first official Council meeting. He welcomes me as if we're old friends, and tells me plainly how surprised he was to hear that 'Senju-sama' had decided to come to the Monkey Bar...

I'm tempted to sigh, but I just tell him that a few friends of mine were regulars; that I knew they'd appreciate coming to a familiar haunt. He hums, stroking his chin –I think he's pretending he has a beard– before telling me that he cannot legally stop me. I try not to roll my eyes at the obvious, choosing instead to ask him why he wished to see me.

"I think it'd be obvious, Ai-chan. I'm hoping to remind you of things you already know. Like how your body would be incapable of processing sake due to your age, your size and your lack of experience drinking the stuff." He says, meaning it. I smile at him. A warm, heartfelt smile. Few people would dare call me 'Ai-chan', but he seems to do so without reservation or fear. I can respect that. And my having to motion to Kosuke-san that it's okay doesn't seem to affect him either – he knows more than he lets on. I'll have to ask him about that one of these days.

"Thank you, Kuma-kun. I'll keep that in mind." I eye him a little closer, seeing as he's only nodding happily at me calling him so familiarly. "I trust your establishment offers other beverages to accommodate me?"

"Of course!" He sounds overjoyed, motioning for me to follow him back the way we just came. "We've got plenty to offer, and as a thank you for not beheading me I'll let you try a few of them to see what you like. On the house of course." I can't tell if he's serious or not, but I wouldn't put it past Kosuke-san if he thought someone really was being disrespectful.

"Ah, you wouldn't happen to be Jei-kun, would you? The boy from Kumo that got past our elusive Senju's defences?" Kumakichi turns to Jei, obviously knowing about him and some history between us. This man simply intrigues me; he is well informed.

"I am." Jei answers stiffly. I sense the jealousy rolling off him, but more than that I sense his instincts trying to dissect this man to figure out if he's a threat or not. Hmm, jealous, but protective at the same time; I can live with that.

"Don't worry too much about me. I'm as straight as a sickle, so you're Ai-chan isn't ever going to be my type. And frankly, I prefer submissive men, so you're not likely to catch my eye either." He says that so... plainly. I snort before I can catch myself.

"Ah. Well that works." Jei relaxing instantly, but still keeps a casual eye on the man guiding us. Jei's used to Raiko, so he isn't likely to be judgemental about the man's sexuality.

"Ooh, he's not even worried about me anymore. Someone seems comfortable with themselves." From how Kumakichi presented himself during the Council meeting –airy, proper, stiff– I have to admit I like him so much more now.

"One of my best friends is a butch lesbian." Jei offers.

Kumakichi stops, offering a low whistle to show his surprise and obvious approval. "You don't say. Ai-chan, marry this boy. Like now, please!" I think I'm going to like Kuma-kun. I really do.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Sunday, 6:00 PM~**

I somehow can't believe what's happening. The original three I'd invited –Sarutobi Eiko (Dog), Ono Hiro (Rabbit) and Sengo Shushu (Turtle)– were of the first to arrive. Kakashi showed up not long after, still in his robes – and he nearly gave Shushu a heart attack too! Then came Naruto-nii and Sasuke, who I don't remember inviting, but whatever. Then Asuma, Kurenai and Anko stroll in. Anko had obviously told Ibiki and Inoichi. Inoichi is always joined at the hip with Chouza and Shikaku... It was pretty much downhill from there. When Jiraiya showed up, I'd pretty much just stopped paying attention to new/familiar faces. If they came to talk to me, good on them.

Drinks were flowing, everyone was buying someone a drink, and I know for a fact that everyone was having a good time. So many elites in one place, and everyone knows everyone. Ebisu came up to me at one point, apologizing profusely for 'favouring the honourable grandson and neglecting his other charges'... honestly he was slurring slightly, so I didn't bother too much with him. Still, he seemed genuine.

A Katou couple are here as well. They bow reverently to me, but do not approach. I believe one of them was third cousin to Shizune? Not sure. I take another sip of the fruity drink Kuma-kun personally mixed for me. He's been on and off bar duty all evening, trying to help his employees when things get too hectic. I do notice that he and his staff are quite used to having shinobi clientele, and everyone does everything in plain view with no sudden movements. I respect that; and so do many others, seeing as they are still ordering drink after drink.

I do notice that Jei is only having what I'm having. Kosuke-san also seems intent on being the one ordering my every drink, which he only orders from Kuma-kun. I also notice that Naruto and Sasuke are all buddy-buddy right now – Sasuke's probably had more than enough, but Naruto is just enjoying his best friend's current state.

Anko is making out with Ono Hiro – and most of the guys around them are cheering that two 'chicks' are making out. Whatever. And... Morino Ibiki... THE Morino Ibiki... Is singing Kuma-kun a love song? Wait, what? Wait, now they're walking over to the dance floor... and they're dancing to a slow song... O...kay...

"Looks like someone's getting laid tonight." I whisper to Jei, nodding in the direction of the two lovebirds.

"Ibiki doesn't strike me as the submissive type." Jei snorts, probably thinking how that couldn't end up being more than a fling. He's probably right too. Oh well.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Sunday, 10:20 PM~**

The more time that passes, the more I notice how everyone's inhibitions are long forgotten. Sure, no one is doing anything completely stupid, other than uncle Gai, but he doesn't need sake for that. I've pretty much danced with every kunoichi in here, which has been pretty fun. And the DJ is playing the crowd well – a few fast songs then a few slow, just to keep everyone happy.

Like every other setting, I make sure that I arrange private meetings with everyone I care to. I can't help but notice how easy this type of setting makes it to mingle with everyone! Still, I am more starting to get a bit claustrophobic with how Kosuke-san and Jei have been stalking me all night. It's really sweet of them, of course, but a little room to breathe would be nice too.

"Ai-chan! Come on, dance with me!" Anko takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. It's pretty much been her and Sarutobi Eiko asking me to dance every chance they get, but I'm not complaining. I can smell the sake on her, and I notice that her movements are less graceful compared to a few hours ago. I make note of it, but don't really react at all. I'm safe with her, and we're literally surrounded by people that I trust. I'm good.

After our dance, I do notice that Jei and Kosuke are just distracted enough, so I make a shadow clone and offer her up for them to 'keep an eye on'. I make my way to the bar and order myself a drink – for once. It's the same drink I've been drinking all night, and I still order it from Kuma-kun, but it's more about doing it my damn self!

Asuma nudges me, making a joke about 'finally losing my shadow', but I don't comment. Instead, I point out that some guy is asking Kurenai to dance to a slow song. I'm alone again before I can blink. Sighing contently, I take a sip of my drink, noticing a slight kick to it that wasn't there before. I smell it more keenly this time, noticing that there's a sweeter air about it and there's a slight burning in the back of my throat now. Ah, he obviously messed up and gave me the alcoholic version of my drink. Whatever, one won't kill me. It IS troubling that I trusted the situation so much that I didn't scan it before drinking it, but it's too late now.

I knock it back at the same speed I'd been drinking all night, thinking nothing of it. Just as I put my drink on the bar, I sense Shin approaching me. Deciding not to chance this bullshit, I body-swap with my clone and nudge Jei to show him the scene that's about to take place. He notices my clone now by the bar, and Shimura Shin approaching her. Judging from the rolling of his eyes, I'm guessing he's figured out what just happened, but he's not saying something about it just yet.

Shin probably asked 'me' to dance, but 'I' politely turn him down. He motions with his hands, probably trying to convince me anyway, but 'I' once again turn him down. Eiko strolls up, elbows the boy out of the way and asks 'me' to dance. 'I' laugh, shrug and say, "What the hell." I also notice that Anko walks up to Shin, asking him to dance and tugging him along before he has the opportunity to turn her down – I didn't miss his already shaking his head, and I'm sure she didn't either. She –like the rest of Konoha– is well aware that I dislike Shin; somehow he's the only one that hasn't caught on.

Jei and I laugh as Anko 'accidently' steps on the poor boy's toes every few steps. She apologizes every single time, but doesn't let him 'get away' when he tries to politely back out. Aww.

I notice that my clone has her arms around Eiko's waist, her head half buried in the kunoichi's humble bust. Neither of us mind too much – we kind of met at the open air hot springs, so it's not like it's a big deal. And Eiko's straight, there's literally nothing to fear there. Anko's bi, so I know better than to tempt her with scenes like this.

That's when it hits me. Everyone is either drunk or tipsy. Every person that is known to have a harsh past, or had part of their soul damaged from shinobi work, is at ease. I can't help but envy them for that. What must it be like, to lose yourself –if only for a brief spell– and forget your troubles? And seeing as Ibiki is now singing to Anko near the bar, I can't help but be jealous that he can finally let go of whatever plagues him...

Hmm... I wonder...

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 3_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 11th, 2015.**_


	5. The path I walk

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Chapter 4 – The path I walk**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Monday, 7:00 AM~**

I've had some pretty dumb ideas in my time. Some were so incredibly dim-witted that I've questioned my sanity more times than I feel comfortable admitting. And yet, this one takes the cake, the icing and the fucking birthday celebration to go with it!

"That's why Kosuke-san was ordering your drinks for you. He's pretty paranoid when it comes to ordering drinks." Jei 'helpfully' points out, while I'm painfully emptying what little managed to stay in my stomach this long. I would love to tell Jei that the one drink he noticed me ordering isn't what did it for me. It was the stupid ass idea that I could test my limits with a fucking shadow clone to see when would be a good time to stop. I didn't even know that alcohol affects your chakra – which I can now attest to, seeing as the clone came back with a lot more than just information...

Today is going to suck...

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Tuesday, 5:00 AM~**

"I don't want to hear it, Choco." I drone. Choco just smiles her usual, overly energetic –and fucking annoying– smile. How sad that it took me getting fucking hung over to get eight hours of sleep... and now I just feel more tired than I have felt all week...

"Ai-chan?" Hibari offers some clean house clothes, obviously suggesting that we ignore Choco and just go wash up.

"You two really are no fun! I mean, it's a beautiful day!" Choco enthuses, already making up my bed... then she moves to make up Hibari's bed... and her own as well... Why am I watching her do this?

"Nn." Hibari nudges me, nodding towards the door. I shrug. She does have a point, Choco isn't likely going to change. We start trudging down the hall, pointedly ignoring the humming that's blissfully fading into the background. And then the humming starts following us...

Choosing to ignore her –as best I can with limited patience– I just strip down and toss my clothes into the hamper. Well, my pyjamas at least... my house clothes come with me into the next room and get placed on the shelf next to the door.

I grab two clean washrags and a bowl and just get down to it. It's too early to comment on Choco humming some song she heard on the radio.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Tuesday, 5:45 AM~**

"Yuugao-san, good morning! Did you sleep well?!" Choco's really just too much this early in the morning. Well, to be fare, Yuugao, Tenzo and Hayate are all just as awake –if less effervescent– as she is. Whatever. I can't stand morning people in the morning.

"Good morning to you too, Choco-chan." I pointedly ignore whatever else gets said, choosing to focus on shovelling something into my mouth that has a hope in hell of staying down today. I swear, no more drinking for me!

"Ai-sama, what did you have planned for today?" Kosuke-san asks. Obviously he's trying to coordinate my plans with his other duties. Hmm, what do I have planned? Well, nothing planned, per se, but there are more than a few things I need done.

"I'm starting out with a nice long morning run. Probably twenty laps around the village. I'm also dragging Choco and Hibari with me." I say. Is it sad than I'm enjoying the colour draining from Choco's face? "After that, we can take Ikue to the Academy together?"

"'Probably'?" Kosuke-san asks.

"I'm not sure if I can handle it yet without overtaxing my body. So I'm going to see how far I can go." I explain. "I've got nothing planned after that. So if I'm wiped out, I can meditate or something."

"That's an **excellent** plan!" Shizune-nee announces. I'm half wondering if she's testing my sensitivity to loud sounds, seeing as she was the one making the most noise yesterday to 'make sure I regret drinking'...

Whatever.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Tuesday, 6:00 AM~**

All right, Kouji, Daichi, Choco, Hibari and Kosuke-san are here with me. Why Are Kouji and Daichi here? Whatever. There's a reason, and I trust them. They're good.

Seeing as this is pretty much a party in the making anyway, I can't help but want Akiko to join us. It's been a few days since I last summoned her after all. **Boar – Dog – Bird – Monkey – Ram – Summoning Jutsu!** A moment later, Akiko stand among us, her eyes quickly taking in everything around her.

"Ai-sama." She nods to me, clearly wondering what is going on.

"Morning." I say, stifling a yawn. Poor thing is actually starting to get used to me summoning her at the weirdest times, but I rarely summon her in a crowd. "I'm resuming my training. We're going for a run. Care to join?"

The tension in her shoulders eases –I didn't even notice she was so prepared for a fight– and she smiles at me. "Nn."

"Right. Introductions then. Usagi Akiko, meet the members of my clan, Choco-chan, Hibari-chan and Kosuke-san. Kouji and Daichi you're already familiar with." I give her a quick rundown of who's who, motioning to each in turn. "Guys, this is Akiko-chan."

I can't help but notice a few telling facts. We –everyone but Akiko– are in clothes designed for harsh training and muted colours to avoid easy detection. Akiko is wearing a sky blue iromuji kimono, with green rabbit-like silhouettes. Kimono are simply too constricting to work out in. And I notice that she's also wearing geta – wooden shoes really aren't that comfortable to run in, but I do train in my geta from time to time. I really need to do something about her wardrobe! And that's negating the bullshit she's likely been force fed her whole life, which prevents her from meeting any man's gaze – whether out of fear or respect is irrelevant.

"Akiko, you can't run in that." I interrupt the usual 'pleased to meet you' talks. Stupid protocol. "Choco, take Akiko up to our room and get her suited up in one of my spare uniforms. It should fit her. And see if we have a pair of shinobi sandals that would fit her, please."

It takes them fifteen minutes, more or less, but Choco returns with a bright smile; she's more than pleased with the results. Akiko, now wearing a grey form fitting shirt and pants –both of which were clearly altered to better suit the short rabbit– and dark blue shinobi sandals, looks nervous. Incredibly nervous in fact. Her eyes are glued to her feet, her hands clasped firmly in front of her.

"It suites you." I tell her honestly. She meets my gaze, too shocked to even remember that she usually doesn't. "I would much appreciate it if you would show up to train wearing that or something similar. I can't have my personal summons looking like a servant girl, now can I?"

"Nn!" She agrees, happier than I've ever seen her.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Tuesday, 1:15 PM~**

"I'm sorry to monopolize your time so much today, Akiko-chan, but these things just need to be done sooner rather than later." I lie. I'm not sorry, because I love having her around. And what I have in mind could just as easily happen next week or next month. Still, these are things I want done, and I prefer now rather than later.

"Ai-sama shouldn't worry about such things. Akiko is more than happy to be with Ai-sama." She assures me, even as I drag her through the Shinobi district's busy streets. She's still holding on to the sword I asked her to carry, clearly happy that I need her to do something so menial. Kosuke-san is right behind us, but I can't really tell what's going through his mind. Not that I really need to know, I'm just too used to puzzling out what people are thinking.

I briefly wonder what the others are up to right now. I really should go check up on everyone, especially Hayama-sensei! I've just been too busy with being busy lately. Anyway, to the task at hand. We enter the Shinobi Outfitter Store, and I greet Yun and Tenten without a second thought.

"This is Usagi Akiko-chan." I offer. "Akiko, Sengo Tenten and Yun. They help run uncle Sengo's store, which is really the only place I come for weapons and training clothes and the like." I once again ignore the usual 'pleased to meet you' talks, but I don't interrupt this time.

"Yun, I really need you to have a look at my jian. She needs polishing and sharpening and whatever else you feel she needs." I say, nodding to Aikiko to offer the items to her. She stops hugging my sword, reluctantly handing her over to Yun, who immediately disappears through the door and into the backroom. She returns a moment later, informing me that uncle Sengo will tend to it personally, and that it shouldn't take more than an hour.

"Good. Then we have time for the second thing I need you both for." I smile, nodding towards Akiko. Yun and Tenten smile too, already knowing what I'm getting at. After all, I tend to bring people here quite often for a makeover. "Choco did a wonderful job this morning, and in record time, but I need her properly outfitted. She'll need everything. Uniforms, armour, shinobi sandals, tools, leg and hip pouches, blank scrolls to store her reserves, and I'm going to need to bug you guys about classes for her as well. I love the Usagi, but I can't stand the 'girls do not fight with swords' crap they spout."

Both Sengo are jumping for joy, knowing that they get to play dress up with yet another customer. Akiko on the other hand seems to almost be in tears. "Ai-sama need not..." She's trying to find the right words to turn my offer down, but as she turns to me the words stick in her throat.

"Akiko-chan." I begin, looking her in the eyes to show how seriously I mean what I'm about to say. "You have accepted a monumental responsibility by becoming my personal summons. I am likely to summon you in the most dangerous of situations, if only out of habit. So what harm could it possibly do for me to offer you the same respect I offer all those who would lay down their lives for me?"

She's quiet for a long moment, letting my words sink in. "Now, I will not have you unprepared, Akiko. You are getting properly suited up. And I am taking over your training to make sure neither of us dies any time soon. Alright?"

Akiko, so caught up in emotion, only nods dumbly.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Tuesday, 3:00 PM~**

"If you want the kunai rings to be wider, they'll have to be thicker as well." Tenten reminds me. We've been going back and forth for the last hour at least, trying to come up with the best possible design for Akiko's equipment.

Standard kunai won't work for her. Though the handles are the right length for her hands, the rings are too small for her to use them properly – she only has four digits, and each of them is as thick as three of mine. And ninja wire is simply a no-go with her fur getting in the way all the time – shaving her just isn't an option I'm willing to consider.

"That sounds about right. Yun, you think you can make a prototype for her to try?" Yun rolls her eyes and tells me it won't be a problem. I'm half tempted to start talking weapons as well, but I'm already being really presumptuous as is.

At any rate, Akiko is sporting one of her new uniforms. She'd chosen a deep green, so she'll still blend into the shadows. But curiously, she'd gone with a sleeveless shirt and three quarter pants. I can clearly see her bright white fur sticking out on her arms and between the hems of her pants the top of her sandals. Still, it's the same colour as the tape many shinobi use to bind their shins and forearms, so it's fine.

"Hmm, I've also been thinking about getting some elbow length gloves. Do you..." My eyes meet Tenten's, who just smiles and motions for me to follow her. "I'd rather leather, but I could just fit it with armour guards if it's cloth. I really want to put some seals on them for easier access to some of my weapons." I blab, wondering why I doubted them having absolutely everything in their store.

"Try these. They look and feel like cloth, but they're reinforced with mesh wire made of chakra conducting metal. They're not cheap, mind you, but they **are** a worthy investment." She offers me a pair of gloves that look more or less my size. They're jet black, and honestly flimsy looking. Seeing no reason not to, I try them on.

"They're comfortable." I say, marvelling at how they look. They stop midway my upper arms, and are obviously meant to resemble something I might wear on a night out – too damsel-in-distress for my tastes. "But not quite right. Got anything that stops below the elbow?"

I'm handed another pair almost immediately, so I switch them. Same colour, but this pair is much thicker and clearly better reinforced. As requested, they stop just before my elbows, and as an added bonus they're fingerless. I turn my forearms and hands this way and that, trying to study every inch of the items. If I use black sealing ink, I should be able to place more than a few seals that no one will likely notice. Yes, these will do just fine.

"Perfect!" I announce. I just really love shopping here. "Akiko, do you want a pair as well?"

"Ai-sama..." Akiko motions with her hands; more than likely hinting at how different they are to a human's.

"We can have a pair custom made if you want them." Yun offers, placing a hand on the Usagi's elbow to offer some support, or comfort I suppose.

"..." Akiko turns to me, questions and uncertainties on blatant display in her eyes. She obviously isn't accustomed to people fretting over her. I assure her that she is well worth the investment and that I would love that we would be somewhat matching. Her response? "Ai-sama!" She throws herself into my arms, in tears and obviously overwhelmed with gratitude.

I send her off with Yun to get measured. "Tenten... you think you could covertly measure her for trench knives while they're busy? Let's say that I have a hunch about what would best suit her."

"Same length blade as her gloves?" Tenten asks, smiling. It was a design idea we had come up with some time ago for Choco or Hibari, but neither girl seemed to take to the style trench knives all too well.

"Nn." I confirm. I'd better not forget to give Akiko her new jian before we leave. Sure it's only a practice weapon, but it was one that I enjoyed training with. And technically she could use it in the field as well, if she's confident enough.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Tuesday, 9:45 PM~**

It's been a long day. Between my training, getting Akiko properly suited up, training with Ikue, and getting into a fight with Hayama-sensei –that stubborn man still flatly refuses every design uncle Manabu has come up with for a prosthetic leg– so let's just say that 'long' might not be the most accurate description. Perhaps 'trying'? Yes, a trying day.

"You guys ready for me?" I ask Kouji and Daichi. I'm still not talking to Hayama-sensei for his pigheadedness, so he's lucky he's even allowed to be here. Poor Akiko hasn't even had the time to go home yet, I've been dragging her along; subjecting her to every training I am putting myself through.

"Alright. We left off last time with storage seals. I've already shown you the basic seal that everyone knows. This time, I want to show you a slightly more specialized version and a few ways you can tweak the security on it." I explain. Yes, tonight is a sealing arts night – even though last night should have been a medical jutsu night, I was too hung over so that got skipped, not moved up.

I take my time drawing the core, explaining what is responsible for what, before drawing the security measures around it. I'm actually preparing a live seal, which is being applied to my new gloves. "If you plan on storing something that already possesses a seal, you'll have to add these three symbols to prevent them from tampering with any seal entered into it. And if you want to turn it into a blood you seal you could either-"

Detail after detail gets explained. I can't help but admire how they throw themselves into their studies, already making live seals just over a week after starting! I'm more than a little impressed with them. After showing them the same seal for the second time – the advantage of having two gloves that each need a seal on them – I leave them to try it for themselves. I then activate the seal matrixes, admiring how the now glowing symbols retreat into the confines of the core I'd so carefully drawn out.

Honestly, I hadn't done anything too impressive with these two. I just ensured that only my chakra can activate the seals, and that they can support a single item within them that already contains one or more seals on it. I am planning on sealing my tessen within them, after all. Once I'm satisfied, I don my gloves and seal a single kunai into each of the newly minted seals. I then unseal and reseal the kunai a few times, testing that I placed them in the best location – on the base of my palm where my index finger would naturally land, so I can actually activate them one-handed. Hmm, I actually made the seals small enough that I can place a second seal on either glove that I can activate with my pinkie if I desire... Hmm, I should also be able to add a more complex seal on the back of my forearm for heavier weapons? Maybe even on the front as well? Nah. I think I'll save that for something else.

Idly I run through Shin's three seals, thinking about what I could do with those, if I were to learn how to make them myself.

"Akiko-chan, I am aware that you couldn't follow most of what I explained before. I would like to start you off with the basics of the sealing arts, if you are willing to learn?" She just smiles at me, obviously getting used to my willingness to train her properly. She let slip sometime during the day that she'd been spying on her brother's training for years and trying what little she dared whenever she was alone.

"As well, tomorrow night around this same time I will be teaching the guys medical jutsu and theory. I would have you join for those lessons as well." She nods. "And I may need you for a few trainings during the day as well. Please be prepared to be summoned at all times, if at all possible. That means wearing your new gear and bearing your sword. Should anyone ask you any questions, you are to refer them to me and inform me of this as soon as possible. Understood?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Friday, 3:00 PM~**

The week flies by. Every day I am increasing the distance I run in the morning. Every day I am increasing the speed I run at. And every day I am dragging poor Choco, Hibari and Akiko along. Kouji and Daichi join as well, but they do so of their own free will. I've been growing more accustomed to getting between six and eight hours of sleep again, but I cannot say if it's because I'm simply too exhausted not too.

There've been no more unscheduled Council meetings, and the only scheduled one is for next week Tuesday. To be honest, I'm not missing them in the least. So imagine my surprise when I sense Dog approaching my home once again.

I move toward the door to greet her, wondering what I did wrong this time. I do tell Kosuke-san that he should probably start heading to the Academy to collect Ikue, and I tell him that if I need to leave I'll take Tenzou with me and leave him a note. His only response is to make a shadow clone and send said clone to the Academy. Rolling my eyes, I wonder why I didn't see that coming.

Before the Anbu operative even has the chance to knock, I slide the door open and greet her with a warm smile. "Hey, Dog. Council meeting or Hokage summons?" It's the only two options I can think of. And honestly, she wouldn't be here in her Anbu gear if it was a social call.

"A summons. Hokage-sama requests your presence at your earliest convenience." She informs me. "Also, the team wanted me to thank you for Sunday. It's been a while since we've been able to let loose like that."

She's speaking freely. Hmm. No one else is around this time, or at least no one I can sense; and certainly no one she doesn't trust implicitly. "You're quite welcome. I'm having a gathering tomorrow evening, six PM sharp. I'm having the teams I went to Cloud with for dinner. You guys are welcome to join if you're free?"

"Unfortunately, we're on guard duty. Hokage-sama doesn't like having shifts switched with so little forewarning." She says. I just smile.

"Kakashi is going to be there too. So I guess you guys will be there whether you want to or not." I wink at her. "Ask him if you can come without your masks. I don't care if you're on duty, there's no way you're going to be in my home without joining us for dinner." She promises to ask, but makes no guarantees. After another moment or two of small talk –mostly her asking what's on the menu, but I only offer a vague sort of maybe that it might be something she's had before– she needs to leave.

After she shunshins out of sight, I turn to Kosuke-san and ask if he's ready to go. He offers his usual smile, and informs me that he'd just need to inform 'Inaho-san' that we'll be leaving. Hmm, I think I've come up with the best way to thank Kosuke-san for everything he does for me... I just need to iron it out so no one would dare complain about it.

Well, best not to keep Kakashi waiting too long.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Friday, 3:15 PM~**

I knock on the familiar door, wondering what Kakashi wants with me. Honestly, I have no idea what it could be that can't wait until he sees me tomorrow. And seeing as I sense only three Anbu operatives in his office, it isn't likely something Naruto-nii cooked up for me.

"Enter." Kakashi sounds calm and collected. Hmm, he's just really not giving off any signal whatsoever as to what I should expect. I open the door and enter, closing it behind me without being asked to. It's when he casts a privacy jutsu that I start getting really nervous.

"You sent for me, Hokage-sama." I stand at attention, cursing the fact that I'm not wearing my flak jacket. If this ends up being a mission, I could be held accountable for not being ready to leave immediately.

"I trust you already know the three in this room and trust them enough for me to be blunt." He begins, his hands folded in front of his face, much like Ka-san usually would when she was being deadly serious. Scanning again, just to confirm who's here, I notice it's Namiashi Raidou, Shiranui Genma and Tatami Iwashi. These three were the most familiar to me, seeing as they'd always be within sensing distance when Ka-san was 'working'.

"Yes, Kakashi. What do you need me for?" I sense three amused smirks almost immediately. They all know me well enough to have seen that coming.

"You're behaviour Sunday night troubles me." He says. "Jiraiya and Naruto are just as troubled and are demanding I do something."

"A kunoichi getting drunk troubles you?" I don't even pretend to not know what he's talking about, it would serve no purpose.

"No. **You** getting drunk does." I narrow my eyes, wondering about that.

"What is so spectacular about a thirteen year old making a stupid decision?"

"Do you know what happens when an intelligent person makes a stupid decision? They don't initially realise just how stupid it is, and they use the full extent of their intelligence to plot out the best course to get to their stupid destination. That's how legendary Medics wind up being alcoholic gamblers and squander twenty years of their life. Is that the path you desire? To be just like your mother?" His words are too carefully selected. His tone is too controlled, with an undertone of worry and compassion. He spent most of this week planning for this encounter.

"You know you're not getting an emotional response from me." I say, completely honest. As much as I want to crawl into a dark corner and cry for a week, he's not getting the response he hopes for. "What is your point?"

"That giving you the time to grieve is no longer a viable option." His words are crisp, emotionless. He's merely informing me of facts that he feels are irrefutable.

"And what is the alternative?"

He doesn't answer me immediately. He seems to be biding his time, perhaps going over his options one last time before coming to a final decision. "Nothing I am comfortable with, which is why I've been hounding both Shizune and Jei about your mental and emotional health." It's sad how much that explains.

Another pregnant pause ensues. He seems to dislike one option more than the next, or he just thinks it won't give him the outcome he desires. "What would you say to becoming my assistant? You have experience working here in the Tower and you know all the major players in the village. You could-"

"No." He isn't surprised in the least, but he obviously had to try anyway. "I have enough little projects to keep me occupied."

"Sadly, I'm inclined to disagree with you. All you've done so far since recovering is train." He intones, eyeing me a little closer than before. He knows better, but he's just waiting to hear my response.

"We both know better. And no, I will not humour your curiosity." He sighs, having seen that coming too. Hmm, he never used to be this... prepared. He's been talking to Nii-san, plotting against me.

"Ai, that doesn't leave a whole lot of other options."

"Oh, but it does. Leaving me to meddle with my own affairs is always a viable solution."

"Ah, of course, because that helped you _so much_ before." He drones, clearly being sarcastic.

"Having Shizune and Jei coddle me and encroach on my training is what caused that." I retort, feeling my emotions bubbling up inside me. If he isn't careful, he's going to get a very different response than he's hoping for.

"So you would tell me that you are of sound mind and health as you currently are?" He asks, dropping his hands to show that he's authentically curious. Not that I couldn't already tell from his chakra.

Still, that throws me for a loop. Am I of sound mind and health? Not any less than I usually am, I suppose. I'm still messed up beyond belief and no amount of hiding that in training will change that. "As much as any able body shinobi would be after losing their mother."

"The whole story, please. I need to know."

"I am messed up." I say, as honest and forthcoming as Kakashi's ever heard me. "But I sleep eight hours a night now, sometimes ten if I hurry a few meetings along. I am planning for events in the future further away than a month. And I'm running at on our about seventy percent of where I was before all this happened." I offer a look, asking if that was detailed enough.

"How long would it take you to get back to one-hundred percent?"

"I don't know." I lie. Of course I actually know when, it's basic math taught to all medical staff.

"You don't know, or you're too afraid to figure out the answer?" He obviously picked up on my lying to him. Or he at least knows I'm not telling him the whole story, but that's pretty much the same thing in this situation.

"I just don't like the coincidental timing of my current estimation. Seeing as Jiraiya arrived in Konoha last night, and is already talking about teaching me a jutsu or two, and now this meeting... It's all too easy to figure out that the option you hate most, but Jiraiya and Naruto-nii are pushing for hardest, is me tagging along in a warzone or two." I half hope he'll laugh and call me naive for thinking that, but his hard stare and vacant eyes only confirm my fears.

"You'd be given a peripheral role, should you accept it. And Naruto has already suggested a team he'd trust you leading." I sigh, wondering what else is going on that I know nothing about. "Konohamaru, Matsuri and Jei." He informs me before I can even ask.

"Three freshly promoted Chuunin and a rookie Tokubetsu Jounin." I snort, wondering why this is the better option. I can manage just fine on my own, thank you. "That means they'll want us as infiltrators and saboteurs."

"For the less high profile targets, yes. You and Konohamaru are likely to be just as good as Jiraiya one day, with the proper training. And Jei and Matsuri have a track record that has Inoichi monitoring their progress personally." Nope, I'm not even going there.

"I'll just go out on a limb and assume we'll either be under Jiraiya or Naruto's direct command."

"Jiraiya's." I snort, knowing that the old pervert pulled rank on Nii-san for that 'honour'. "Though, to be fair, the Mist, Sand and Lightning teams have all wondered why I would consider not sending you along."

"Oh? And who are on these teams?"

"It's classified. I can only tell you if you accept the mission." He claims. I don't believe him; he purposely dropped that bait for me to bite. But he also claims he doesn't want me to go, and he offered me several chances to stay here and appease my 'too busy to be stupid' quota. Hmm, perhaps he's actually playing with as many open cards as his situation allows.

"Fine, but I'll have to request sanctioned Anbu masks for myself and my team."

"You're not-"

"I'm not asking to be let into Anbu, just permission to wear blank masks. If we're going to be infiltrators and saboteurs in a warzone, then poisonous gasses are a very real possibility. We both know those masks help to filter out the worst of it." Jeez, have a little faith, will you?! I never had the ambition of getting into Anbu anyway!

"I... This is one of those package deals where if I say no, you say no. Fine, but you're only getting permission. You are not getting the actual masks." He catches on quickly. And frankly, I can make those masks myself, thank you very much! It's all seals that powers them anyway.

"Then I'm in. When are we to be deployed?"

"Three weeks, two days and eighteen hours from now. More or less." I just can't find normal people, can I? He tossed me a scroll, which is likely to have the mission parameters. Glancing at the seal, I notice the 'A-Rank' marking. Well, this'll be fun.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Friday, 9:00 PM~**

Having dealt with all of my duties for the day, including the medical jutsu and theory lesson with the guys and Akiko, I finally sit at my desk in the library. I take out the scroll Kakashi had given me, break the seal and unroll it entirely across my desk.

There are two storage seals, one marked with 'map', the other marked with 'alternative objectives'. Hmm, so Kakashi wants to see just how thorough I can be? We'll just have to see how realistic those 'bonus points' are.

Alright, start at the beginning: primary objectives. Infiltrate capital city of Sky in order to: demilitarize the whole country, destabilize the economy, and demoralize all inhabitants to prevent them from ever striking against Konoha ever again. There's a side note in Kakashi's I'm-in-a-bad-mood scrawl, _If that means killing every last one of them, so be it_. That's cheerful.

Secondary Objectives. Find Sky's entire military council and bring them back to Konoha for interrogation. Yup, that's going to be fun. Hmm, there seems to be fifteen top ranking shinobi, so I'll have to have at least that many Living Prisoner Transfer scrolls prepared.

Time limit/estimation: three months. Wow. Tearing a country apart limb from limb in three months? That'll be a challenge.

There's also a lot of information on Sky as a whole, but nothing I care about. So let's see what these bonus points are about?

Unsealing another scroll, I break the seal on it; not before noticing that it's S-ranked. "Locate and retrieve all jutsu related scrolls and technological schematics." So that's why they want me to come along... And why they'd want intelligence 'prodigies' like Jei and Matsuri with me. They know we'll avoid all heavy fighting, and can act behind the scenes to accomplish what the others won't be able to. Well, Jiraiya could, but he'll likely have his hands full.

"This is going to be such a headache." I complain, already knowing that I'm not going to give up without at least trying to achieve all objectives set forth.

Now, who are these other teams? It doesn't say. Hmm, will have to bug Kakashi about that soon. He just loves leaving me with half a story, doesn't he.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Saturday, 9:00 AM~**

"Kosuke-san, I need you to make a shadow clone and arrange a few meetings while we go pick up my team." I don't even pretend he's going to leave me be; he isn't the type. "I need to speak with Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru. Jiraiya is likely to take you the longest to track down, so save that for last. I'll need to speak with them today if at all possible, and privately. Next I'll need a meeting with the whole Senju clan tomorrow at nine AM. No exceptions, everyone needs to be there. I'll also need separate and private meetings with uncle Manabu and Hayama-sensei later today. And last I need a meeting with uncle Hiashi, Shizune and Yamanaka Inoichi on Moday."

Kosuke-san makes a single shadow clone, who eases into the shadows without a word. The real Kosuke-san then nods to me, showing that he's ready to go. "We'll get Matsuri first, seeing as she's the farthest. Then Konohamaru. And last is Jei." Why I bother to say that out loud is beyond me.

Dashing across rooftops isn't as fun as it should be when you've got a lot on your mind. And seeing as I'll be responsible for the lives of three subordinates, who happen to be too close to me emotionally to remain unaffected by their fates...

We make it to the Nara clan... neighbourhood(?) quickly enough. It's not really large enough to be considered a district, but it's too large to be considered a compound. I've been here quite often, so they let Kosuke-san and myself in without too many questions – though, to be fair most of the questions were regarding how I am feeling. I make my way to the main house, where Shikaku lives. Of all the times I've been here, I've never quite been this nervous.

Arriving on their porch, walking up to their front door, I can't help but feel nervous. I've never led a team before, and this isn't going to be a walk in the park mission either. I'll have far more experienced shinobi there to prevent the worst of it... but it doesn't change the facts: our line of work is often lethal.

I knock on the door, apologizing for the intrusion. Not a minute later, the door slides open and I'm greeted by Yoshino-san. She asks what brings me 'all the way out here', seeing as I live clear across the village. I say quite neutrally that I wish to speak to her husband and Matsuri, and that I wouldn't mind if she were to sit in on the meeting as well. I'm immediately invited in –no doubt she knows that this involves a mission– and asked to have a seat in the visitor's sitting room.

It's roughly ten minutes later that Matsuri, Shikaku and Yoshino amble in, though honestly Yoshino herself seems the most nervous of the bunch. They sit across from Kosuke-san and myself and Shikaku asks what this is about. As if he doesn't already know.

"I've been selected as the team leader for a mission. Matsuri, Konohamaru and Jei are to support me in reaching the goals Hokage-sama has set before us. It shouldn't take longer than three months." I offer in a carefully controlled voice. Shikaku should know just from the timeframe and the members what this is about, and if not he could easily ask Kakashi about it. However, Yoshino doesn't have his clearance, and therefore I cannot discuss details here. "I assure you that I will do everything in my power to bring Matsuri home in good physical, mental and emotional health." Having said my piece, I bow low to the head of the clan.

"You're going to Sky, aren't you." Yoshino says more than asks. "Well, if Kakashi is sending you, then I can rest assured that this isn't some suicide mission."

"Suicide missions aren't my style, Yoshino-sama. Besides, I'm too emotionally attached to all members of my team for that."

"Shikamaru is being deployed as well. Uchiha Sasuke was here just last week to inform us of it. I'm sure they'll keep an eye on you." Shikaku offers. I nod, having suspected as much – which is why I needed to speak with Shikamaru as well.

"I'm sure you are already aware of the date and time. However, I would like to negotiate a workable training schedule where Matsuri may still receive any supplementary training from your clan while still working with our team. Seeing as I came here first, would you have any recommendations?"

Shikaku thinks about that for a moment. "One day with me, one day with you, one day to rest. Starting tomorrow?" That means that I get her on Monday.

"That is acceptable. I'll be here at six AM to collect her." Matsuri groans at that. I offer her a sympathetic half a smile, knowing she's even less of a morning person than I am. "Would it be acceptable for Matsuri to come with me for a few hours to discuss mission parameters, so that she'll have a better idea what we're up against and why she'll need to focus on her training?"

Shikaku and Yoshino share a look, both nod. "She's going to be having dinner at your house later. We'll expect her back after that." Yoshino answers. Knowing Shikaku, he'd just have said 'yes' and be done with it. I like her answer better.

"Thank you. With your permission, we need to collect the others as well." I notice that Matsuri hugs both her parents before following us out.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Saturday, 9:45 AM~**

Having finally gotten Asuma and Konohamaru alone, though not too surprised that Kurenai is here as well, I offer the same carefully weighed out words I'd offered the Nara. "So, you're going too, huh?" Asuma wonders. No doubt Shikamaru had already spoken to him about this. "Kakashi seems to have high hopes for you four, if he's letting you tag along."

Choosing not to mention how many other options he'd given me, I just nod and assure him that I'd do everything in my power to bring Konohamaru back safely.

"Now, now, Ai-chan. I know you well enough to not have to worry about that. Konohamaru's pretty much marked as your Nii-san's protégé. Nothing's happening to him if you have the power to stop it."

"And I don't have any say in this?!" Kono-chan is peeved, once again, for being underestimated.

"It's protocol for her to take responsibility for you, Kono-chan." Kurenai soothes. I'm actually intrigued that she's speaking to him almost like a mother would. Hmm, interesting. "Now, please try not to make matters more difficult for her by being your usual self?" I look away almost immediately, to not show how amused I am.

"Aunty!" Kono-chan complains.

"There's still the matter of the team's training schedule. It was suggested that each member train with their own clan one day, with our team the second day and rest the third. That would mean I'll likely be here Monday morning at quarter past six in the morning to collect him. Is this acceptable?"

"Ah, you've already considered that, have you? That sounds reasonable." Asuma quickly agrees.

"You'll let us know if you need help with anything, won't you Ai-chan?" Kurenai offers. I assure her that they'll be the first I turn to, if it comes to that. Which it won't.

"I would also like to have Konohamaru for a few hours, to discuss the mission parameters and such."

"That's understandable. Go on, then. We'll see you at six. Would it be alright for Asuma to join as well?" Kuranai asks. Hmm, she's obviously taken the role of matriarch. Interesting. Very interesting.

"He's always more than welcome. I'll be sure we save a space for him. With your leave?" Just Jei to go now... The most nerve wrecking of the three to collect.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Saturday, 10:00 AM~**

It's fairly simple for me to arrange a private audience with aunty Itsuko and Killer Bii – who's still in Konoha for some reason? Ah, the Kumo team. He's probably being deployed as well. And his team is here... well, don't have to wonder why they wanted me along now.

"I'm sure you already know the details." I begin, speaking more to Bii than Aunty. "I've been appointed team leader for a mission involving Jei."

"Yes, we know. We've been wondering for some time why Hokage-sama wouldn't send you along, to be honest." Aunty answers before her husband can start rapping.

"He wasn't sure I could handle it, all things considered." I tell her honestly. I'm not sure why I told her that – I'm probably too accustomed to being open with her. I drone on about the mission duration, and how I'll do everything in my power to bring Jei back in one piece. Aunty just started laughing the second I stopped talking.

"Ai-chan! No one alive wants Jei to come back safely more than you." Well, she's right. "That's probably why you collected the rest of your team first, isn't it?" I sigh, mutely. I hate how well she knows me sometimes.

"We'll be training together every third day, starting on Monday. So if either you or Bii-san wishes to train him as well, we can try to work around each other's schedules." There's no way I'm getting emotional now, no matter how tempting it is. "We'll likely either be in the dojo, or in our back yard. Starting at six thirty in the morning." Being clinically professional sometimes helps move things along. It just isn't helping me right now, at all.

"Don't worry little missy, we're aware of your plight. The way you explain it, everything sounds about right. Don't worry with the details, you'll be alright. By the time you're deployed, your team'll be outta sight! Oh yeah!" Yes, I needed that. Don't worry, be happy. Uh huh.

"Thank you, Bii-san." I nod, knowing he means well.

"Come now, Ai-chan. Call me Tou-san. You and Jei are practically already married after all."

...

Blink...

...

Did he just not rap?

...

Blink... blink...

...

Call him... dad?

"He does have a point, sweetie. I'm sure you'll understand if I don't ask you to call me 'Ka-san' just yet though." Aunty offers me an understanding look. Okay, I need to leave before I start crying!

"Thank you. Would it be alright if I kidnap Jei for a while? We need to discuss so much stuff."

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Saturday, 10:45 AM~**

I take painstaking care to explain all the details I can. About the mission, about our role, about what I plan on focusing on during training, all of it. I also explain my plans regarding outfits. "Yes, Kono-chan, we're going in as saboteurs. We're going to need to blend in, but we're also going to need to outsmart every conceivable lethal defence they have. That means being prepared for anything!"

"She's got a point. Considering our team, it's not impossible for us to be sent in for anything from blowing targets sky high, to interrogating prisoners of war. Add to that that we're likely to be the youngest team there, and I can understand her desire to be prepared." Matsuri backs me up.

"Agreed. So how do you want to do this?" Jei asks. Poor Kono-chan gets ignored once again in favour of actual planning.

"I'm not up to date on all the details yet, or how much free reign we'll have. But depending on the task we're given I want the option of us splitting into pairs. Jei, you and Matsuri are used to working together and have the same specialization. You two pairing up makes the most sense." They nod thoughtfully, not entirely happy with the 'split up' bit, but understanding that it might well be needed at some point. "Kono-chan is with me. We're both stealth and sabotage. And at any point we're all together, I trust each of your skills in combat. Who knows. If we play our cards right, we might just survive this mission." I offer a lopsided grin to show I'm teasing them.

"Cute." Matsuri drones, not liking my sense of humour. "Now about the team trainings. What's the game plan?"

I had already covered some basic ideas; that I want to work on some standard strategies, formations, and the like to ensure that we'll work well together when it comes down to it. But... Matte-chan wants more.

"I can't help you two with interrogation or intelligence gathering. I know nothing about the one, and you're likely better than me in the next. I'll see if I can arrange specialized trainings for you regarding that, but I can't promise how much it'll help – given our time constraints and all. What I really want to focus on is stealth, teamwork and covert communications." I explain. "I know you and Jei are good, heck Konohamaru could probably give me a run for my money. But we're going into a warzone, an A-ranked mission. I'm not taking any risks. We'll leave the heavy fighting for those with more experience, and we'll try to take out the stragglers from the shadows. As well, we're likely going to have to do some major sneaking and snooping. So I want to make sure there is no 'weakest link' to get us all killed."

"Sound fair?" Everyone agrees. "Alright. I don't want to have to pull rank, but I really need to do this sooner rather than later. Matsuri, you're the best strategist, so you'll be my second in command. I'll need you to help me iron out any and all plans, and should we be forced to split up, you'll have tactical command until we reunite. Clear?"

"That's a solid plan."

"Jei, you'll be under Matsuri's command. Kono-chan, you'll be under mine. I expect you all to help me if you feel you can, but do not undermine my authority." When both boys gave me an odd look, I figure it wouldn't hurt to explain that a bit better. "Look, Kono-chan you're the best at traps, you've pranked as many people as Nii-san. You are as sneaky as they come and you know how to put together a solid plan when you're motivated. I'll need that, but Matsuri won't have much use for it. So when it comes to making the enemy's plans fall flat, you're the first I'm likely to turn to."

"Heh. I am pretty awesome, ain't I?" He's suddenly so agreeable. Hmm.

"And Jei, we've never really worked together in high stress situations. Cloud doesn't count, because we barely worked together at all there. However you and Matsuri have. You're used to how she plans and how she thinks. In all likelihood, you two could come up with a plan at the drop of a hat and barely have to communicate at all. I am not messing with that kind of synergy. Yes, we'll hopefully have that as a four-man cell soon enough, but you two have a year's head start. I trust you to keep that going, and I trust both of you to keep it together if everything else falls apart."

"Ai, I get that. I'm just wondering why you didn't think I've figured it out on my own." Jei says, offering that cocky smirk of his. I roll my eyes, wondering if I should take him seriously or not.

"Anyway, onto more tactical information. I'm going to need a rough estimate of your skills so I can take that into account for training on Monday. What are your strengths? What are your weaknesses? I'll go first to show you how seriously I mean it."

"I'm an A-rank sensor. High B-rank summoning specialist, rabbits as you already know. High B-rank ranged combat specialist. B-rank seals specialist. B-rank medic. Low B-rank stealth specialist. B-rank Water-release user. And a high C-rank Wind-release user. I'm a strategist at heart so I work best when I have enough time to plot, and worst at close range combat. And I have B-rank chakra reserves." If we weren't surrounded by privacy seals, none of this would have ever left my tongue. Judging by the gobsmacked reactions, I think they know that. Well, that or they just never knew how well I hid my skills.

"I guess I'll go next. I'm a low B-rank Lightning-release user. Low B-rank close combat specialist. High C-rank stealth specialist. High C-rank interrogations specialist. High C-rank intelligence specialist. A high D-rank seals specialist. And a high D-rank medic. With low A-rank chakra reserves. I'm not the best at planning ahead, but I can come up with the best solutions on the fly. I'm no good at long range defence or attack." Jei offers. I nod, honestly impressed with him. He's quite skilled.

"Nice! Well I'm a low B-rank close combat specialist. Low B-rank traps specialist. Low B-rank stealth specialist. Low B-rank ninjutsu specialist, mostly with Earth-release, but I know up to C-rank Fire-release as well. C-rank summoning specialist, monkeys of course. I'm also a high C-rank infiltrations specialist. And a high C-rank sabotage specialist. I've got mid A-rank chakra reserves! I'm not good at planning ahead, but I'll out think anyone on my feet! I'm good at long range defence, but not long range attack." Konohamaru offers. I'm honestly impressed with him as well. But, he's Nii-san's protégé for a reason.

"You guys are just trying to make me feel bad, aren't you." Matsuri sounds annoyed. "I'm a C-rank sensor. High C-rank intelligence specialist. High C-rank interrogation specialist. C-rank ninjutsu specialist, Fire-release and clan jutsu. Low C-rank close combat specialist. C-rank ranged combat specialist. And I have high C-rank chakra reserves. I'm a strategist, but I'm good at thinking on my feet as well. I'm better at close to mid range attack and defence and we all know I'd rather not be all too energetic about things." Matsuri is being far too modest. She could out-plan me if she put her mind to it. Hmm, a sensor, huh?

"Alright. That's enough of that for now. I'll see what I can come up with for Monday. For now, let's get some food!"

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Saturday, 12:00 PM~**

After a slightly earlier than usual lunch, I drag the guys back to my place. And just in time too, I sense Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru inside waiting on us. Mm... nope, no Jiraiya just yet. Wait... there's someone breathing, but I can't tell who. Yup, that must be Jiraiya. Stop breathing if you want to stay under my radar!

Anyway, I invite the guys into the visitor's sitting room, already greeting my new arrivals. "Good afternoon. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice."

I get a few murmured responses. Only Sakura and Naruto-nii offer any kind of energy at all. Ouch, they must have had a team training then. "I'm not sure how much you know, so I'll just dive right in. Kakashi has given me the mission to be deployed alongside you. This is my team while we're out there." None of them seem surprised. Figures.

"Well, it's about time you started taking your shinobi career seriously!" Nii-san announces. Hmm, there's so much more going through his head. I'll have to ask him about that later, in private.

"Naruto! This is-" I interrupt Sakura's rebuke, just long enough for me to activate the privacy seals. I then nod for her to continue. "This is a war we're entering! Stop acting like everyone has your ability to walk away from a fatal injury!"

"Toublesome." Shikamaru intones. I feel so bad for him, being stuck with the team he's on. Then again, the same could be said for his little sister. "So you got dragged into this too, huh? What's it like being stuck with chakra monsters?"

"I'm developing an inferiority complex as we speak." Matte-chan intones. Oh. My. Kami-sama! Having those two so close to each other will be comedy gold!

"Heh. Wait until you start training. It's all downhill from there." Seriously, that boy needs to step up his game. Otherwise he'll never hold a candle to his new teammates.

"Matsuri will be fine. We just need to help her shine up her niche and she'll be putting you to shame in no time." I offer a cocky grin, knowing it's going to irk him just enough. "It's troublesome for you, I know. But can you imagine how your mom would react if your little sister comes back from war as a higher rank than you?" Playing a genius at his own game takes more emotional blackmail than most would be comfortable using. Still, I'm not most people. And I know exactly what buttons to press on this one.

I ignore his words, but I make sure to take meticulous notes on his emotional response... he's close to panicking. Good. That should make it somewhat easier for Nii-san –or, far more likely, Sakura– to motivate him later on. Women are just the better natural manipulators.

"Anyway, to the point of this meeting. We'll be needing the details you already know but aren't in the official mission file." I turn to Sasuke, seeing as he's the highest ranking shinobi on the team.

"You know everything we know. There hasn't been an official briefing as yet." He says. I see.

"Do you know what other teams will be going?" I press. There has to be more than he's letting on.

"You're guess is as good as mine. I just know the villages participating. Mist, Cloud, Sand, Star, Spring Country, and Vegetable Country."

"Cloud's sending Jei's dad and his team. They're staying next door, if you want to introduce yourselves. Sand will probably be sending Gaara and his siblings, but I don't know who the fourth person might be. I don't really know anyone from the other villages to make any educated guesses." I offer. They are all trusted shinobi and close friends – of each other, if not me. I trust them.

"Mm. What do you know about the Cloud team?" Shikamaru's already got his gears grinding.

"Team leader's Kaminari Bii, adoptive brother to the Raikage. Together they formed the A-B combo, which is always the strongest tag team in Cloud. He's a bit of an oddball, and he likes to rap. But he's a good man and is protective of those he respects. I know nothing of his skills, but it's a safe bet to assume he's stronger than all of us. Second in command is Kamui. She's the blond of the team. She's reserved and aloof. She likes assessing the situation and isn't afraid to be considered a bitch for doing what she feels is right. Next comes Omoi. He's weird and likes to talk too much. He's got a thing for thinking out loud and is always getting in trouble for it. And last is Karui. She's got an Uzumaki temper and isn't shy with showing it." In fact I can still clearly remember her complaining to Jei about being part Uzumaki in Cloud.

"So if you were to compare us to them. Who'd win?" Sasuke is thinking something stupid, isn't he.

"Bii alone could take on both of our teams combined. I'm at least fairly certain I could take on the others one on one. And it's more than likely that I'll be antagonizing Karui, which Nii-san is well aware of."

"Sounds about right." Nii-san agrees with me, even though I can tell he isn't happy about me not letting the whole 'demon brat' thing go.

"I see." Sasuke seems almost happy about that. Odd. "He's the eight then." Naruto, Jei and I tense briefly, knowing exactly what Sasuke means. None of us verbally confirm or deny the claim, but Sasuke wouldn't need that.

Shikamaru and Matsuri are already trying to understand what that means, but only Matsuri would remember Jei's partial transformation. They'll start piecing it together before we even leave for Sky. Especially since Gaara is coming along. Three jinchuukiri... hmm, this should actually go a lot more smoothly than I could have hoped.

"Gaara's on his way here. He should arrive tomorrow afternoon, latest." Nii-san informs us. How would he know that?

"You can feel him that far away?" I ask, knowing that Nii-san is probably a better sensor than I'll ever be.

"He's telegraphing it, really. Hey Ai, you think you could..."

"I'll have a house cleaned tonight and waiting for them."

"Thanks."

"Hey! He's my Nii-san too you know!"

"Che." Sasuke snorts. "If you had your way, you'd adopt half of the Elemental Nations."

"Probably. But you can't argue with the results." I wink at him. Really you can't. I mean, Kouji and Daichi might well have remained nameless without trying to step up their game to match mine! As convoluted as that sounds...

Anyway, this meeting is more or less a bust. I brought more information that I'm taking away. Still, it's good to at least confirm some things. I wonder how things will play out from here...

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 4_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Updated October 11th, 2015._**


	6. What wouldn't I do

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Chapter 5 – What wouldn't I do**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday, 3:30 PM~**

"Sensei, have a seat." I offer coldly. Taking in his once again wild and unkept appearance, I can't help but shake my head and wonder at this man's current mental and emotional health. Hayama-sensei nods, sitting down across from me in the library. I barely even let him lean his crutch against my desk, before I lay into him mercilessly. "You're overdue with your agreement. You should have already legally married Ayame, and she should have moved in with you. Is there a good reason why this isn't the case?"

Dark emotions seep into his chakra, even as he stares at nothing in particular. "..." He's not even trying to come up with a response. I somehow doubt he's capable of thinking about it; he's too deep in the pits to plan a counter argument.

"Sensei. WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Well, that certainly gets his attention. "You have a woman that loves you, that is carrying your child. And all you are doing is wallowing in self pity. This isn't the man that taught me to centre myself and think clearly! What the fuck, sensei!"

His shock is all too easy to notice – as is the shame that comes, once those words sink in. "Now you listen to me. You need to start coming to terms with losing part of your leg. You need to start planning how you are going to regain control of your life. And you need to STOP fucking up the beauty that this life is trying to offer you!"

He looks down at the space his right leg should be occupying. "I'd always told myself that losing my life for Konoha wasn't the worst thing that could happen to me." He says, his voice small and broken. "Especially after seeing my old man in a wheelchair."

"Sensei, I know a prosthetic leg isn't going to be the same. But tell me, what alternative do you have that allows you to see your child growing up?" I add that last piece mostly to make sure suicide isn't a viable option. He doesn't answer. "What alternative will allow you to go for long walks with Ayame? What alternative will help you feel less fucked up than you do right now?"

"I don't **want** to take away your autonomy, so I will give you until tomorrow evening to come up with a plan. If you fail to do so, I will invoke my right as your clan head to make these decisions for you. Do you understand?"

He nods, fumblingly grabs his crutch, and walks out of the library without a word. I can tell he's not upset –he would have done the same for me– but he most certainly isn't in a good mood right now.

Ten minutes later, Kosuke-san shows uncle Manabu in. "Kosuke-san, I'm going to need a meeting with Ayame-nee. Please see if she's available for tomorrow evening, say around eight?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday, 7:00 AM~**

Deep breaths, Ai. Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths. Relax. Nothing is happening. Nothing is going to happen. This is just precautionary. That's all. Besides, you're the one that wants this meeting to take place! Alright. Let's do this.

"Choco. Hibari. Kouji. Daichi. There's a reason I need the four of you here. Several reasons in fact." I begin, trying to calm my frantic nerves – though I still can't imagine why I'm so nervous in the first place! Other than Hanabi-chan, these four are the closest to me!

Looking at each of them in turn, I can't help but wonder how this meeting will go. Even though we're in the visitor's sitting room, even though the privacy seals are activated, I can't help but wonder... am I making the right choice?

"I'm being deployed in three weeks time, for three months. That means that all the plans I had worked out are going to have to change, and frankly I can only trust you four to monitor and maintain my machinations and plans in my absence." I explain seriously. "Don't tell the others that, though."

As one, all four of them sigh in relief. Huh? "That's why you're so nervous? Jeez, you really are a control freak, aren't you." Kouji just had to go there, didn't he.

"Moving on." I glare at him, flatly refusing to even consider his accusation. "I've had so many things planned for the Usagi, and training several teams from their clansmen to ensure I'm never without proper back up. I'd also started a rudimentary growth trajectory for most of our clan. All of this will still get put into motion, but I need things to start soon if we're ever going to get all able and willing clansmen to where I know we can be."

I shake my head, wondering why I'm suddenly being so melodramatic. "The meeting later is about informing the clan and setting up a hierarchy while I'm gone. But there are so many things that need to happen, and no one else I would entrust these things to." Okay, Ai, stop beating around the bush. Just ask them! These are the people you trust most, right?!

I sigh, hoping they understand how much this affects me. "I'm going to need at least one of you to sign the Usagi summoning contract." I drop the bomb. Their collective shock slams into me almost immediately. "I'd already discussed selecting three teams of four with the Usagi elders. One tracking and scouting, one medic, and one defence. I'm supposed to summon the potentials in two weeks to make my final selection, but I won't be able to train them while I'm deployed."

Ai, breathe. Breathe. Calm down. Slow, deep breaths.

They exchange brief glances. No one's sure what to say, least of all me. "You would entrust us with this?" Daichi is the first to find his tongue. I just nod, too unsure of myself to say anything. "Ai... thank you."

My head snaps towards Daichi, shock plain in my eyes. "We know how hard it is for you to hand over the reins, especially right now." Choco adds her two cents. "So what Daichi is trying to say, is that we are all honoured you would even consider asking us."

"I would gladly sign." Hibari says, placing her hands on my shoulders and offering her warmest and brightest smile.

"Yeah! You know we'd do anything for you, Ai-chan!" Kouji enthuses. Overwhelmed with gratitude, I hug Hibari and bury my face in the crook of her neck – she's the nearest after all. For a long moment, I just let myself cry.

"Hey, what's with the waterworks?" Kouji's suddenly behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle and laying his head against my shoulder. "You should know by now we'd do anything for you!" With that, I feel Choco hugging me from the side, and Daichi throwing his arms around Kouji and Hibari and squeezing all of us.

"Th-thank you..." I mumble. Somehow, I just can't get these stupid tears to stop.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday, 9:00 AM~**

With everyone gathered in the dojo, I can't help but study my clansmen. Well, them and Yuugao, Hayate and Tenzo, who aren't really clansmen yet. I take one last deep breath, knowing that it's going to be a lot more complicated to get things sorted out than most would think.

"I'm being deployed in three weeks." Let's start with the worst of it first, and work my way forward. "Jei and I are going to be scarce around here for about three months. As such, I need to set up a clear chain of command and I want to organize our clan so that everyone will know who's in charge of what."

There's plenty of murmuring, but no one seems too surprised. "Shizune. As the sole elder of our clan, it naturally falls to you to make any decision that must be made in my absence. You know me best of all, and you know what..." I clear my throat, suddenly finding a frog there I want gone. "... what Ka-san would have wanted us to do. I will trust you to stay true to that and guide our clan in my absence." She nods solemnly and assures me it will be done.

"Yuugao and Hayate. It will be your sole duty to guard my goddaughter while I'm away." I continue. "Yuugao, you will be the primary care taker. Have aunty Masa and Inaho aid you in any fashion you deem necessary, but know that you will be held accountable." As bad as it sounds, this is the best way to test their character and loyalty. Inaho knows me well enough to know that I want her to keep them in line, and Kosuke knows me well enough to know that it falls to him to... defend this clan –and, by extension, Mikoto– from any and all threats. Yes, this works out well.

"Kosuke-san. I am promoting you to a unique position, one that holds as much weight in our clan as Shizune-nee. You are to become my Shadow." I let that sink in for a moment. "Senju Tobirama had modelled Konoha's Anbu off of our own Shadow ranks. So essentially, you are to be the head of my own person Anbu team. Your duties include guarding our clansmen, including but not limited to our clan head and elders, and you are charged with the duty of ensuring every member of our clan is trained properly. You answer only to the clan head, and in matters of clan security even that can be circumvented."

"Th-thank you, Ai-sama." Kosuke-san bows reverently. I know I can count on him to safeguard my precious people.

"I am counting on you, Kosuke. Our clan is counting on you, to fulfil your duties with both care and ferocity. Do not let us down." I give him a moment to digest that.

"Naturally, only one man cannot guard a whole clan. As such, I appoint Raiko, Pou, Kouji and Daichi as Kosuke's subordinates." I would really have preferred to appoint Hayama-sensei, but he's in no state to take on such a task. "Though they have duties outside the clan, this is not to interfere with clan affairs." They nod solemnly. I know I can trust them, so there's nothing to worry about.

"Additionally. Kouji, you will take Choco as your apprentice. Daichi, you will take Hibari as yours. They will not be fully inducted into the duties of being a Shadow until Kosuke-san considers them skilled enough, and it is your duty to ensure that this happens swiftly and efficiently." Nods abound, showing that they understand what I am asking of them.

"Tenzo. Your main focus will be aiding Kosuke-san in whipping everyone into shape. Inaho will be in charge of both Healing and Sealing trainings, but you are to ensure that every other facet is covered in depth. I have written out my expectations of every clansman, and it falls to you to ensure they surpass them." He nods solemnly. He catches the scroll I toss at him and stows it away for later. "As well, I will need a more private meeting with you and Inaho later, to discuss some... personal matters."

"Kohada. Your duty is to aid Inaho, as you have been. Yes, that includes domestic tasks, but you are not to let her forget that she isn't the only person in our clan that can teach Seals and Medical jutsu. Ensure she doesn't bite off more than she can chew."

"Natori, you are to aid Tenzo in training our clansmen. Not that this means you are to neglect your own training, mind you." I offer him a dull glare, knowing that he really has been slack with his training lately.

"I trust that I don't have to ask those whom I have not given specific orders to, to train and fulfil their already known duties to the best of their abilities?" Ikue, aunty Masa, uncle Manabu and Himono nod solemnly. Kimiko-chan just declares that she'll be the toughest kunoichi in Senju history, earning smiles from everyone. It's when Tenzo pats her head and tells her that he looks forward to it that she truly beams though.

"Actually, Kimoko-chan, that brings me to my next point." I smile at her, proud that she really wants that. "I expect all Senjus to learn the Senju clan laws. One of which clearly shows that it's your duty to become stronger than our ancestors. Though none of you are Senju by birth or by blood, I will hold each of you to that. I expect you all to apply yourselves and strive to become stronger than Hashirama, Tobirama... and Tsunade."

Everyone is shocked by that, even Shizune. "I will help however I can, but it is up to you to ask for that help. This is why I have set things up the way I have, why the Senju clan has always been set up this way. Everyone should want to become stronger, and as a family we all should help each other whenever we can."

Smiles, smirks and grins abound.

"I know that not everyone here will become Hokage, that's not realistic. But, I have faith in each and every one of you that we, as a family, can grow strong enough to remind the world that we are feared for a reason. That, together, we can become the greatest clan the Elemental Nations has ever seen... just as our ancestors intended it to be." Everyone is getting pumped up. Good, I need them to be motivated. "Will you help me?"

"I will." Daichi is the first to step up.

"Ai, how many times in one day do I gotta tell you that I've got you." Kouji isn't far behind though. Those two dorks... Kami-sama, I love them sometimes.

"Well, Pou. Looks like we hit the jackpot. Think we should let them know?" Raiko sounds amused.

"I'm sure they aren't deaf. But I certainly am not getting left behind." Pou rolls his shoulders to show he's pretty much ready for anything.

"Do Hibari and I even have to remind you that we're always behind you?" Choco pouts. I just roll my eyes at her, but I'm smiling none the less.

Everyone takes a turn telling me that they will help in any way they can, even our 'civilians'. But it's Ikue that moves me to tears. "Ai-sama, I'm not very much good. But I will become the best, if you need me to."

I take a moment to calm my emotions, before replying. "No, Ikue. You don't need to be the best. What I need from you is to be the best you can be. If that places you last, so be it. But never stop trying to become better than you were yesterday. Okay?" I pat her hair, smoothing it a bit. Her arms are around me almost instantly.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday, 11:00 AM~**

Shizune enters the visitor's sitting room bearing a single large scroll. She nods to me, and places the scroll on the table in front of me. She sits beside me, but says nothing.

"Alright, guys. Which of you will be signing this contract? Do keep in mind that I require at least one, and this isn't the only summoning contract in our possession. So don't just up and do it because I ask you to."

"We have other contracts?" Kouji sounds impressed.

I nod, happy that I'd brought up that little detail. "Four in total. Slugs, Leopards, Cranes and Rabbits."

"About that, Ai-chan. I already signed with the Armadillos..." Daichi sounds worried. Does he think I'll ask him to annul that contract?

"Ah, that's why uncle Manabu was there the day I signed the Rabbit contract." I offer, wondering what that boy is thinking. "That's fine, Daichi. I'm assuming that was your parent's contract?"

"My dad's." His eyes are slightly clouded over.

"Then honour that. I will not come between you and something so precious to you." I tell him honestly. "And while we're at it, Shizune-nee. Did you sign the Slug contract? Or did you go a different route, like me?"

"I, uh..." Shizune's at a loss for words. How like her, she knows where the contracts are and still blatantly refusing to sign any of them out of fear of upsetting 'the clan head'. She mumbles something about Ka-san never offering it to her.

"Well, I'll need you to start considering which contract best suits you then. But to the task at hand. Daichi is unable to sign."

Hibari nods to me, scooting over so she's sitting directly across from me. I can't help but smile, loving her just a little more. I unroll a length of the scroll and turn it around so she can read it. I briefly notice my name as the latest entry. "You'll need to write your name in your blood. Then apply some blood to each of your fingers and to make a handprint below it."

Without any hesitation, she bites her right thumb and writes Senju Hibari in the slot next to mine. Then her bloodied hand is pressed in the box below. A tear steals onto my cheek before I can help it. I'm quick to wipe away the offending moisture, masking the movement by overtly search for a handkerchief to offer her.

"Can I sign too?" Choco asks. "You said you needed 'at least' one, right?" After I nod, she scoots over a repeats the process. I had hoped for one to help me... getting the two of them is like a dream come true.

"And you, Kouji? Or are you considering another contract?"

"You've got the girls signed on. And I'll help you train your teams." I hear a 'but' coming. "But I am more inclined to go with the Leopards or the Cranes. I mean, how cool would it be to fly?!"

"Well, whenever you decide, Shizune knows where the contracts are. Just ask her. And I hope I don't need to remind her that she needs to sign one herself..." With my sister blushing beside me, I just roll my eyes. "Now, Choco and Hibari. I'm going to need the two of you for the rest of the day. We need to discuss details about the Usagi, and I want to go over training schedules, and we need to do your initial summoning as well!"

WRRRRRR!

"Right after we eat!" I continue, grabbing at my offending stomach. Why in the hell am I suddenly so hungry!?

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday, 1:45 PM~**

Kami-sama, that's soooo much better! Inaho went out of her way to cook my every favourite dish, and I can shamelessly admit to pigging out on all of it!

"That training schedule of yours is turning you into a pig. You know that, right?" Choco teases. I childishly stick out my tongue at her and make a noise.

"Anyway. I'm too full to do much of anything. So I guess I'll just talk you through this one. You take a bit of blood and smear it on the fingers of the hand you signed the contract with." I bite my left thumb and show them what I mean. "Once you do that, the signs are **Boar – Dog – Bird – Monkey – Ram – Summoning Jutsu!**" And I slam my bloodied palm on the floor next to me. Sometimes showing is just as good as telling, but doing both gets the best results.

Akiko appears out of the smoke, smiling at me warmly. I'm more than happy to notice that she's wearing the uniform we'd gotten her, and her Jian is held firmly in her hand. Okay, I was half hoping she'd have strapped it to her waist or something, will deal with that later. "You girls remember Akiko, of course. She's about the average size of her clansmen, so don't expect whichever Usagi you get to be any larger."

Akiko looks at me a little weird. Probably trying to puzzle out what I mean. "Akiko, meet the two newest Usagi summoners." Akiko smiles brightly, bowing to both girls and saying something along the lines of being honoured to hear that they now have three summoners. Yeah, Akiko really is one for protocol.

"Choco, why don't you go first? See what you can summon!" I'm half curious if Choco can even summon more than one Usagi. Her chakra reserves aren't quite as... developed as I'd like.

"How much chakra should I put into it?" She asks, clearly unsure.

"Hmm... for an initial summoning I'd recommend about twice as much as a Body Flicker jutsu." I say that more to test if she knows that jutsu. I really need to get her training seriously!

"Oh, okay! That shouldn't be too hard." I smile, grateful that I don't have to teach her that. She calls off the signs as she goes, getting them exactly right – good, I don't have to worry about memory issues. I really feel bad for neglecting their training, but now's not the time to mull over past mistakes.

The smoke dissipates, showing a single Usagi male wearing an olive green kimono with the traditional dark blue over-pants. Hmm, I don't recognize this one. "Greetings, honoured summoner. I am Kenta of the Usagi clan. Please, master, what may I call you?"

"Hiya, Kenta-kun! I'm Senju Choco, but you can just call me Choco-chan, okay?" That girl really is too much sometimes.

"Of course, Choco-sama. Ah, Ai-sama and Akiko-san are here as well? It will please the Elders greatly to know that we have a new summoner, Ai-sama! Might I be excused to inform them personally?" Kenta is pretty much what I would expect of a Usagi. Very polite, very correct in his diction and mannerisms, and unable to let go of protocol.

"Not just yet, Kenta-kun. We still have one more that needs to do her initial summoning. Would you mind waiting?" I nod towards Hibari. Kenta looks overjoyed at those words.

"Not just one new summoner, but two! Please, honoured summoner, my clansmen are ever willing to serve!" Jeez, Kenta is just like Choco! Isn't one of them bad enough?! Well, technically two, seeing as Kouji isn't a whole lot better.

Hibari goes through the motions, clearly nervous. I'm not sure if she knows the Body Flicker, so I can't say for sure if she knows how much to pour into the jutsu. Still, her reserves are markedly higher than Choco's... how will that affect the outcome?

Once she slams her bloodied palm on the floor, and the smoke dissipates, I notice something intriguing. She got two female Usagi – bother wearing matching lime green Iromuji kimono. Hmm. She doesn't know the Body Flicker, does she. "Greetings honoured one. I'm Kasumi, and this is Karumi. We are yours to command. What may we call you, master?"

"I am Senju Hibari. It's an honour to meet you." Hinari bows reverently.

"She's usually not one for words. But if you study her eyes, you can usually tell what she means." Choco offers in her friend's steed.

"We shall bare that in mind. Who might you be?" Kasumi asks, obviously being the designated spokesperson.

"Hey, Kasumi-nee! This is Choco-sama, she's also a new summoner. And Ai-sama and Akiko-san are here too! Isn't this great?!" Okay, too much sugar for Kenta...

"Calm yourself, Kenta. You wouldn't want to upset our masters, would you?" Karumi intones. Hmm, their signatures are similar enough... they might well be blood relatives.

"Please don't refer to us as such. We are allies and friends, not masters." I say, meaning it. I am more than a little curious that I still can't tell them apart, even after spending so much time with Akiko. Sure, their chakra differences are significant enough that I wouldn't confuse them, but I'm not sure how the girls will cope with that.

"As you wish, Ai-sama." Both Kasumi and Karumi bow to me. Hmm, perhaps they are twins, like Akiko and Inejiro? And their personalities pretty closely match Hibari's... just as Kenta's and Choco's match. Crap, I need to talk to Inejiro.

"Choco, Hibari, I want to start your training soon. Will your partners be joining you?" If they are given the option, they'll always join – especially when treated as equals and treasured members of the team. However, none of them are wearing proper training uniforms, just like with Akiko before. This should give me some time to sort things out without making anyone uncomfortable. Of course, they will be happy to join. Choco predictably points out that those clothes won't do. And that leads to both girls asking me with their eyes if they can take their Usagi shopping.

"Take them to the Sengo's, three uniforms a piece. You have one hour. And is Kosuke-san comfortable with them going with only the Usagi to guard them?" I turn to the 'not there' shadow behind me.

"Would my not going put them at risk?" Kosuke predictably asks.

"With three Chuunin level Usagi going with them? Their clansmen would die before they allow someone to so much as touch the girls in the wrong way. They're as safe as they're going to be." I explain that mostly for the girls to know just how loyal their summons are, and for the joy of feeling four Usagi swell with pride that I trust them so.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday, 2:15 PM~**

"Akiko-chan, would you say that Inejiro and I are alike?" I finally come out of my plotting and address my companion. She's instantly nervous. "Personality wise, I mean."

"... This is about our initial summoning." She guesses. What can I do but smile – she hit the nail on the head after all. "Yes, Ai-sama. You are both quite prideful, and if I may be so bold, rather stubborn sometimes."

"Then how are you and I alike?" I wonder what she'll say.

"We love our family and friends with all our hearts. We'd do anything for them." She answers. I smile, agreeing fully. "Inejiro is a good person, he's just..."

"Too much in his own way sometimes." It makes sense, now that I think about it. If I'd met someone for the first time and they'd acted the way I was acting at the time... I sigh. "I need to make this right."

I go through the motions, focusing on Inejiro's chakra signature this time. I don't know if he'll come, but I can't not try. The smoke poofs up in front of me, unlike with Akiko who is always summoned wherever my palm lands.

"Ai-sama." Inejiro did come, wearing the same outfit as Kenta – guys just don't like variation in their wardrobe, do they. He bows deeply, if a bit stiff. He isn't the type to accept words, so I'll just have to show him I want to make this right.

I unseal Tenshi and carefully toss her at him. "Catch." The black, wooden sheath stays perfectly horizontal the whole time, so he'll know perfectly well that I mean this as an honour. He does catch it, purely on reflex. His eyes widen the moment his mind catches up with him. "Her name is Tenshi. She's a snake sword, forty-five centimetres long, just like Akiko's jian. Only, Tenshi is pitch black and non reflective. Unsheathe her."

He becomes almost giddy as he pulls the blade out of her sheath. "She looks just like a normal short sword." He mumbles, in awe that another swordsman would ever allow him to wield their sword.

"I like my weapons to leave you guessing until I want to show you more." I tell him. He swings Tenshi this way and that, trying to get a feel for her. Beside me, I sense Akiko's heart overflowing with all kinds of tender emotions. There's gratitude – because we're being less pigheaded. Relief – because we aren't fighting. Hope – that things will only get better. And there's the undeniable warmth of love that –who I can only assume are– two of the most important people in her life are happy.

"Inejiro. I am taking over Akiko's training, which is why I've had her change her outfit and why I gave her that sword." I explain simply. If I know Akiko half as well as I think I do, there isn't an iota of news being offered. He nods, sheathing Tenshi. "I would like you to join us. Become my personal summons in addition to Akiko."

"..." Both he and Akiko are shocked, but I don't think either is displeased. "Would you be willing to teach me to use a sword like Tenshi? She feels pleasant in my grip." Guys and wounded egos... He just wants to feel like he can say he was basically bribed, and not just offered pretty words.

I smirk. "How about I get you your own snake sword and train you with that one instead?" He's glowing. Well, that settles that. "Coming, Kosuke-san?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday, 2:45 PM~**

I'm not even sure why it takes us so long to get to going, but I'm not going to accept that blame any time soon. Still, knowing Choco, they'll still be up to their necks in shopping and probably lost track of time. As we enter the Shinobi Outfitter Store, I hear Choco excitedly babbling on somewhere in the clothing section. Yup, we're good.

"Welcome, welcome!" Uncle Sengo welcomes us. Hmm, since when is he not in the back working on something? "Ah, Ai-chan! It's good to see you."

"Hey, uncle Sengo. I'd like to introduce you to Usagi Inejiro and Akiko. They're my personal summons." Jeez, I've been doing introductions a lot lately! Cue protocol dictated 'pleased to meet you' talks. Inejiro seems actually quite pleased to be called my personal summons now...

"Ah, by the way uncle, I'm glad you're here. I'm shopping for a snake sword for Inejiro, as similar to Tenshi as possible." I inform him. If anyone knows the weapons in here, it's him.

"Hmm, you don't say." He strokes his beard, thinking about that for a moment. "Well, there's always the beta forge..."

"The what?" I ask, unsure what that even means. Do I look like a blacksmith?

"Tenshi's beta forge?" Inejiro obviously knows what that means. I just roll my eyes, waiting for someone to clue me in.

"Most skilled blacksmiths don't just make the sword they want to make. They make a prototype first, the 'beta forge'. If they are satisfied with it, they'll use the intended materials and make the same sword for the second time. That's the alpha forge, which is always of better quality. The entire process is far more time consuming and costly because of it, but they simply refuse to offer lesser quality if their name is at stake." Akiko helpfully clues me in. I thank her, even as I wonder why uncle Sengo and Inejiro are still going back and forth with how exact 'exact' can be when it's said that the two swords are 'exactly alike'.

"Look, Inejiro, my father was the best blacksmith of his era. Even his beta forges were better than most people's alpha forges." Uncle Sengo informs a little more crisply than he usually would. Obviously Ji-chan's death is still a sore spot for him.

"... was?" Akiko wonders out loud.

"Sengo-ji-chan passed away a few years ago. Tenshi was his black blade, so this is no doubt rubbing salt in an open wound. So, Inejiro, please respect that uncle Sengo is telling you the absolute truth." I try to diffuse the situation. "Uncle Sengo, if you would be willing to prepare the blade?"

"... Nn. What kind of grip did you want?" He's reverting into his more professional persona, probably to hide how he feels. I look to Inejiro, suddenly very aware of the whiteness of his fur.

"He likes how my grip feels. So the same one, only could you make it white instead of black? I think it would allow the sword to have an identity of its own this way." I offer.

"White sheath to go with it?"

"Yes please. Speaking of which, I haven't had Tenshi polished in a while..." I immediately feel guilty for saying that out loud. How would it feel to polish the sword your father used to commit suicide? But then, who else could I trust handling her? That's why I never brought her in for her regular care... this is just too much on my nerves.

"I can take care of that. What of Shin and Kibou? I haven't seen them since you got them either." He offers, not so much as a twinge in his body or voice. Is that because he understands why I didn't bring Tenshi in, or is it because he'd be grateful to hold his father's last creation one more time? Who knows...?

"Yes, thank you! I really should bring them in regularly, I'd hate for something to happen to my babies because I'm being a ditz." I offer, testing his reaction. He smiles brightly; his eyes no longer hold the pain that was there a moment ago.

"Nn." He agrees with me, but chooses to just let the topic be. I unseal my sword and both of my fans and off them to him with great care. "This might take a bit longer than you're used to. A couple of hours, maybe a day at most." His eyes are on Tenshi as he speaks. He's trying to make light of the situation, but he just wants some time with Tenshi.

"Take your time. I'll have Kosuke-san, Akiko and Inejiro with me." I offer, leaving out the 'so I won't be left defenceless' to try ease his guilt as best I can.

"I'll deliver them myself once I'm done. Now go on, we both know you came here to get Inejiro properly suited up." He disappears through the back door, but not before I catch a glimpse of just how gentle he's being with Tenshi.

"Akiko, you know exactly what he'll need for clothing. Can you see to your brother while I sort through the tools and accessories he'll need?" She nods and drags a much less willing Usagi along. I don't turn to him, but I know Kosuke will hear and understand me perfectly fine. "I'm sorry for the extra burden. I hadn't planned to be unarmed like this."

And it's true. I haven't not had a weapon within six inches of my person in well over a year now! Why didn't I put on my leg pouches this morning?

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday, 4:00 PM~**

It sometimes astounds me just how much fun I can have shopping. I mean, between finding the right straps for Akiko so she can strap her sword horizontally for a right-handed draw, and the extra tools that Inejiro says he already knows how to handle... and Choco and Hibari convincing me to let them go all out in arming their partners as well... Well, I'm not complaining. I'm rather enjoying discussing the possibilities.

It's actually quite interesting to see the normally civilian looking Usagi decked out in shinobi gear, too. Well, 'civilian' if you ignore the guys with their swords strapped to their left hip.

"Alright, did we get everything we need?" I ask, smiling. Everyone is grinning ear to ear – even Kenta and Inejiro. I'm starting to notice that they really like greens and blues for some reason, but decide not to ask about it just yet. Kasumi and Karumi are both wearing sleeveless, dark green shirts with three-quarter pants. Inejiro and Kenta are wearing dark blue long sleeves shirts and full length pants. I also notice that both guys are still wearing their swords strapped to their left hip.

Everyone choruses with a loud 'Yes!', making me smile even more. "Oh, Ai-chan, I have that custom kunai for you. Let me go get it." Yun informs me. I do warn her to be mindful around her father, just in case. Her eyes grow large as dinner plates when I tell her that I brought Tenshi in for the first time – both she and Tenten know **exactly** what that means.

As Yun disappears in the backroom, I turn to Tenten. "Do you think he wants to be alone, or does he just need time to come to terms with... things?"

"It could go either way." She's honest at least. "Either he'll zone out for a few hours, or he'll be so full of energy that everything will be done before he blinks properly. But thank you for the heads up."

"I'm just really not sure how to even feel about letting him. But, who else could I trust with my weapons? It's him, you, or Yun." I'm almost to the point of tears now, wondering why I chose to put my earlier thoughts into words.

"I know. I'm sure he knows that too. You haven't exactly been very subtle with who you bring all your business to."

Yun returns not a moment later with a bright smile on her face. "He's fine. In fact, he's singing the same song Ji-chan used to sing while he was working." I release a breath I didn't realise I was holding. "And Akiko, see if this works for you." She offers the kunai to Kasumi. Everyone gets a laugh out of that.

"Yes, this will work fine." Kasumi offers, after twirling the kunai on one of her digits a few times. It doesn't look much different than a standard kunai really, but the handle is thicker and the whole is almost a half wider with a doubly wide ring.

"Perfect. Yun, I'll need..." I run a the calculations through my head. They'd probably need at least eight a piece. Times five Usagi. Multiply by the 'oops factor'... "About a hundred of them."

"You'd get a better price if you go for a hundred and fifty." Tenten shrugs, acting like she doesn't care either way. We shake on it, and we bring all our new purchases to the counter. "Would you rather pay for the kunai and your weapons now, or when you receive them?"

"Now is easier." I shrug. I trust them enough to know that everything will be delivered without question.

"Hmm, actually it would be easier if you just have your bank transfer it to ours. We're talking about six-hundred and fifty thousand Ryou after all!" Tenten seems almost shocked that we'd selected that much merchandise.

"They'll want a price-spec list though." I don't even blink. I've spent more here.

"Already on it!" Yun starts itemizing everything a second time, making careful notes of everything as she goes.

"No, the shiruken are thirty-five Ryou a piece." Tenten corrects her.

"I know that, but I subtract the discount at the end, not as I go. Otherwise I'll lose track!" Yun complains.

It's not ten minutes later that everything is properly itemized, sealed away and we are ready to hit the road once again. Yun hands me the list, which I immediately hand over to Kosuke. He'll handle it for me, after all.

"You did make a copy for your administration, right?" I ask.

"No need, it was already rung up in the register. I'll just add a note that you'll transfer it. No one will even blink, considering who it is and the amount we're talking about." Tenten placates.

Suddenly I sense a frog heading towards us. That's Kosuke-chan! Naruto-nii's messenger frog! Ah, that must mean Gaara's arriving and Naruto's heading to South Gate to meet him there. "Yo!" The little red and black frog greets the moment he lands on my head. "You already know what I'm here for, so let's get a moving! Oh... I didn't know you summoned Usagi! Yo, I'm-" Yeah, yeah, more introductions.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday, 4:25 PM~**

As we make it to the gate, I can't help but notice that the Usagi are being overly cautious. Kasumi and Karumi –both armed with their new naginata– are guarding our backs, Kenta is 'leading the pack', and Akiko and Inejiro are flanking me to offer me the optimal protection. They're actually doing well enough a job that Kosuke-san is relaxing slightly – VERY slight, but enough to mean something, coming from him.

We meet up with Naruto-nii and Hinata, who I can't help but notice is simply glowing. Hmm, I'll just go out on a limb and assume that they're now legally married, but I will bug her later for the details! We exchange pleasantries, and after introductions I offer Hinata-nee a proper hug. I can't help but smile as I notice that Akiko and Inejiro are glowing as well now.

"Gaara will be here in a minute or two. Ai, I'm assuming you won't be allowed to glomp him on reflex this time?" Nii-san asks, looking to my entourage curiously.

"I doubt it." I walk up closer to Naruto and whisper the situation into his ear, "Uncle Sengo is tending to my weapons, and they know that. So they're being extra zealous right now."

Nii-san frowns slightly, not all too pleased with that. Great, now he'll be just as overprotective too! "Kosuke-chan, I want you to keep an eye on her as well, okay? If anything happens, summon me immediately." I knew it! I just knew it!

"Hey, you guys are here as well?" Jei announces. I turn to him, wondering why he's here – not that I'm complaining, mind you. "Tou-san said he sensed another approaching. I figure this would be the most like place to find you guys." He offers without being asked to. I smile and wave him over to us. Kenta bars his path though. Hmm, I hear some clicking sounds – barely audible, but definitely there.

"Ah, Senju Jei-sama! It is a pleasure to meet the mate of Ai-sama!" Kenta bows reverently and allows Jei past. Hmm, could that clicking have been some form of communication between the Usagi? Worth looking into.

"Thank you. And you are?" Jei doesn't move towards me just yet. He's already met Akiko and the Elders, so he knows that these are Usagi without a doubt, but he seems intent on knowing those closest to me.

"I am Kenta, Choco-sama's personal summons. To the back are my elder sisters, Kasumi and Karumi, who are the personal summons of Hibari-sama. Inejiro and Akiko are of course the personal summons to Ai-sama herself!" Why am I following yet more introductions? Should I just set up a meeting with all my friends to just introduce them all at once? This piecemeal introductions crap is getting old! FAST!

"I see." Jei smiles, happy about something. "I trust you would all be comfortable if I am familiar with Ai-chan?" He poses that more to Akiko and Inejiro, but he no doubt noticed that all the Usagi are being a bit protective of me. Inejiro assures him that it would be most appropriate, and that Akiko was the one that recognized him so there would be no issue on their part. I can't help but smile a little, why do I always end up being treated like a Ming vase?

Jei strolls up to me, putting an arm around me and whispers a greeting into my ear. "I'm currently unarmed. That's why they're so zealous. Don't worry though, they are armed to the teeth, as is Kosuke-san. And as you can see, Nii-san has Kosuke-chan with me too with instructions to summon him immediately if anything happens." I whisper in reply.

"Ah. That would explain it." Jei whispers back, kissing me on my neck briefly. "I'm glad I'm here then." Great... more protection! Why am I giving the two most protective of me reason to be extra protective of me again?

Whatever.

I start asking Jei about his day, just to pass the time – and to not get annoyed that I couldn't possibly trip over my own feet with how guarded I am. He briefly explains that he was training with... Tou-san. Jeez, that's going to take some getting used to. I've never really had a father figure before – well, unless you count Ka-san as my father figure and Shizune as my mother figure? Nah, they were actually more like a lesbian couple most of the time – so two moms.

Having offered his brief and vague explanation, he asks what else I'd been up to today. I ignore his smile, refusing to get riled up. I tell him that it was mostly the girls signing the contract, their initial summoning, and getting the whole team suited up properly. I'm half tempted to complain that we didn't actually get any training done, but I know it would be pointless – I'm just as guilty for giving into my shopping urges.

"..." I sense Gaara. Just on the edge of my sensory range and approaching fast!

"You finally pick him up?" Naruto-nii teases. "We'll have to work on your range." What?! He's still well over a kilometre away! Hello! That's impressive!

"What's with the look, Imouto-chan?" Hinata wonders, activating her Byakugan. "Hmm, he's still a kilometre away, Naru. Isn't it impressive that she can sense him that far?"

"Don't even bother, Hina-nee. Nii-san's just going to point out that he sensed Gaara yesterday afternoon and that he'll want his Imouto-chan to be as good as he is." I complain loudly.

"Something wrong with that?" Nii-san isn't even slightly bothered by my words. In fact, he's watching me funny now too, wondering if **I** have a problem with that.

"Nooooo. I'm just wondering why you can't celebrate that I'm good, and not make me feel like I'm still nothing compared to you." I complain, knowing this is already a lost cause.

"Even I need to improve, Ai. I won't go easy on myself, so don't expect me to go easy on you." He explains seriously. I just roll my eyes and sigh; saw that coming. And yes, Jei's amused smirk is getting ignored. We wait in silence this time – I'm so not giving into their 'need' to have me show that this is all okay. Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with Nii-san pushing me as hard as I push myself. I just think he can stew in his thoughts for a bit.

I notice all five Usagi stiffen slightly, and a minute later Gaara, Temari and Kankuro appear in the distance. There's a fourth person with them, but no one I recognize at this distance. Hmm, her chakra reminds me of that girl from the CSE here in Konoha... Matsuri? GREAT! That means we're having two Matsuris during a three month long mission!

Hmm, we'll have to figure out a way around that.

Seeing as they're in plain sight now, they slow down considerably. No point in making village security feel edgy with four foreign shinobi approaching at high speeds. It takes them another five minutes to reach the gate, and an additional ten to clear customs. Once they do, Naruto welcomes Gaara with a fist bump, but I can't help but notice that Gaara-nii's eyes land on me – his uncertainty and nervousness obvious only to me and Naruto-nii. And maybe Temari, seeing as she probably knows his as well as we do.

"Gaara, meet the Usagi clansmen. They are guarding Ai for us." Naruto-nii announces. "Usagi, I can vouch for this one. He'll guard our Ai-chan as meticulously as I would." I try not to growl, knowing that Naruto-nii isn't wrong. Just what I need, more guards.

Inejiro and Akiko look at each other briefly, before I notice that clicking sound again. "Gaara of the blood sand, I am Inejiro of the Usagi clan. We trust that you mean our summoners no harm, please be welcome." All five Usagi bow as one. I can't help but smile, knowing that Naruto's words hold quite some weight with them.

"Thank you, Usagi-sama. Please, call me Gaara. These are my team. Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri. I trust them no less than I trust Uzumaki Naruto. I ask that you would extend your trust to them as well." Gaara bows respectfully, his eyes downcast to show he trusts us – you NEVER lose sight of an enemy after all.

There's some more clicking. This time I notice that Akiko is making the most clicks, so she's weighing in. "As you wish, Gaara-sama." Inejiro is obviously the highest ranking Usagi right now. Well, that or he's the only male personal summons of the highest ranking summoner. Whatever.

"Can I hug my Nii-san now?" I ask, pouting at Inejiro. I notice, but choose not to draw attention to, the shock I sense from Gaara's team. They haven't really seen us interact before. Normally, it's only Temari that accompanies Gaara. She's still a bit shocked, but she's too used to it to let it bug her too much.

"..." Inejiro really isn't used to me at all. He's just as shocked as the Suna shinobi. "Yes...?"

I offer Kosuke-chan to Akiko, taking care to make sure she's holding him comfortably. With nothing else stopping me, I glomp Gaara and squeal happily! "Gaara-nii! It's been too long! How've you been? And you know that you guys are staying with us, right? There's no way I'm letting you stay in some run down hotel when I have an entire district to offer you!"

"Aa..." Gaara's just as easily flustered, but I don't care right now. They made me wait a whole three minutes before I could glomp him like I usually do on sight! I do get a sick and twisted pleasure from the sheer disbelief from Kankuro and Matsuri though. "..." Gaara's disappointed about something. Could he have been worried that I didn't glomp him immediately?

"Gaara-nii~iiiiii! I hope you don't doubt that I wanted to glomp you on sight! I'm pretty sure the Usagi would have attacked on sheer instinct if I had..." I explain, cuddling a little deeper into his awkward embrace. My poor Nii-san is just embarrassed now, he just isn't used to physical contact at all; part of the reason I glomp him as often as I do.

"Ai-chan, stop trying to make Gaara blush. Now, come on. They need to report to Kakashi before we can get them settled in." Naruto-nii just has to be a party pooper. I stick my tongue out at him, soaking in Gaara's warmth for a moment longer.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday, 7:30 PM~**

After dinner, everyone's pretty much just hanging around my house. Unfortunately, uncle Sengo still hasn't shown up with my weapons, so the Usagi are flatly refusing to return to their burrow. Not that I mind, but they are a bit stifling right now.

I've been in heaven the whole time though. I mean, Jei, Naruto, Gaara and the Usagi haven't been out of my sight since Gaara arrived. Even when I have Choco fetch my weapons scroll so I'll feel less naked, I notice that no one relaxes even slightly. I'm both touched and irked that they think I'm some defenceless Ming vase. How weird is that?

And what's worse, now Daichi and Kouji know I went most of the afternoon unarmed. I did notice that Naruto-nii was scribbling something during dinner, but I have yet to figure out what that's about. But at any rate, I'm sitting on the porch between Temari and Matsuri. I sense the Usagi doing patrols both in the garden and in the house, but I'm currently trying not to notice it too keenly.

Kouji and Daichi are 'on duty' right now, sticking to the shadows much like Kosuke-san usually would. And I'm at least fairly sure that Choco and Hibari are bringing whatever they feel they need to every once in a while, mostly because they aren't as stealthy as the guys. And let's not forget Kosuke-chan, who is still relaxing on my head – he seems to be a convenient excuse, seeing as he never turns down the candy Choco brings.

"Ai-sama, I can't help but notice how protective everyone is of you. I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous." Matsuri whispers, trying to not draw attention to our conversation. Too bad most of my bodyguards would hear her anyway.

"Nn. I could probably beat most of them, but they don't seem to care." I smile, shaking my head a little in amusement. "I hate how they treat me like I'm some damsel in distress sometimes, but I am so grateful to have them in my life. Just don't tell them I said so." I wink to the brunette. I smile just a little brighter when I feel Kouji and Daichi beaming from the shadows.

"By the way, Ai, you never did tell me how you always manage to touch Gaara without his defence acting up." Temari reminds me. Well, I did promise to show her one day...

"Hmm, Gaara-nii! Can you come here a moment?" I bellow into the house. I know he's talking to Naruto-nii about something, but seeing as one of them is laughing and the other isn't, I can assume they won't mind my interruption.

A minute or two later, both Gaara and Naruto are on the porch with us. "Gaara-nii, can you come stand here in front of me? Temari-nee wants me to show her how I can touch you." The reason I'm actually saying it: Gaara's blushing, but can't think of a good reason not to. He knows I'll just bug him until he does.

"Alright, you know how you can focus killing intent and project it? Well this is something like that, but totally different too." I have Gaara extend his hand in my direction. After a moment, I reach out to touch him, but don't do anything special. As usual, his sand creates a barrier that blocks me out.

"Instead of using the negative energy for killing intent, focus positive energy." I say, radiating a calm and soothing aura to accentuate my point. The barrier wavers, becoming more pliant. It starts hugging my fingers, caressing my skin – as coarse as it is, it still feels kinda nice.

"Once you can do that, stop projecting it. Focus it, concentrate it in the areas you want to come into contact with him." I focus briefly, herding all my positive energy into my hand. The sand barrier lets me come even closer, but still clings to my skin. I rub my sand covered hand against the back of Gaara's hand.

"After that, it's just coming to terms with how you feel about Gaara." I say, shrugging and tugging my hand back.

"How you feel about him?" Matsuri is the one to ask, as I suspected she would. This could be interesting...

"Yeah. Instead of using positive energy, use the emotions you feel for Gaara-nii. You'd first have to come to terms with it, to admit to yourself how you truly feel about him. Then you let that emotion fill you up like a balloon and you just hug him." I throw my arms around Gaara-nii's waist and hug him to prove my point. His sand doesn't react in the least. Not even to Kosuke-chan, who's still on my head.

"... I see." Both kunoichi mumble. I can tell from the chakra alone that they storing away that information for another time. Nope, no having that at all.

"Come on, Temari-nee! You should try it! After all, so long as you move slowly, his sand won't harm you even if you mess it up. I promise!" I grab Gaara's hand and stick it up in her direction again.

She moves slowly, but I see her hand meet the sand without fear. She prods the barrier, showing that it isn't budging in the least. Then she focuses. I feel her aura glowing with love, the love only a sister could feel for her sibling. The sand hesitates for a moment, but I see the imprint of her hand slowing inching through the barrier, until at last her sand covered hand grazes his skin.

"Good, now just breathe. Breathe and let that love fill you up. Trust me, you can do it." Temari does as instructed, and slowly I can see the sand dropping off her hand and into a heap on the floor.

Tears start to collect in the corners of her eyes, but she doesn't stop. She takes another deep breath and the glow of her love saturates the very air around her. The last of the sand drops. I step out of the way and motion her forward. Her arms are around her little brother for what might be the first time in both of their lives.

His shock. Her overwhelming gratitude and relief. I have to wipe away a tear of my own now. I try not to make out the murmurings Temari offers her baby brother, between the kisses to his brow.

Without warning, Naruto-nii's hand finds its way to Gaara's shoulder. I see a gentle squeeze to let the younger jinchuuriki know that he'll never be alone again. I'm pretty sure that Gaara's crying into his sister's embrace now. He cried the first time I hugged him too.

"No fair! I want a hug too!" Matsuri declares, glomping the siblings mid hug. Well, that escalated quickly. Now the three of them are in a pile of bodies on the floor, Matsuri cackling like a madwoman. I smile, eyeing the sand that didn't even stop them from hitting the ground. Yes, Gaara's as safe as he's going to be in this crowd.

And I definitely think I'm going to like Matsuri. Can I keep her?

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Sunday, 8:15 PM~**

"Sensei, thank you for finally showing up." I intone, not impressed with his punctuality. Ayame and I have been impatiently waiting in the visitor's sitting room for about twenty minutes now! Sure, we've been chatting, but that doesn't change anything, now does it?!

"Nn." He eyes Ayame, but sits down without further comment. He's still struggling to sit and stand because he's not used to his crutch. That tells me quite clearly he hasn't been moving around when I couldn't sense him, and he barely moves around when I can sense him.

"I won't waste my breath asking if you've decided anything. You're still in the same frame of mind as you were yesterday. So instead, I'll just ignore you and focus on what really matters." I inform him coldly. I unseal a stethoscope and ask Ayame to bare her belly for me. She blushes, but offers no resistance or complaint.

It takes me a bit of searching –I'm not a trained midwife or paediatrician after all– but I find the baby's heartbeat without too much hassle. The steady ba-ba-ba-ba-ba does things to me... Focus, Ai! Now isn't the time for cooing over Ayame's baby!

"Do you want to hear your baby's heartbeat?" I offer Ayame. She smiles, nodding without a second thought. Of course she wants to hear it! Keeping my left hand on the tuneable diaphragm –the part I'm holding against her belly– I flick the ear tips out of my ears in carefully into hers. Her eyes widen in shock at first –whether from my sudden movements or hearing the sounds, I can't say– then her whole body softens, her lips curling up into a maternal smile.

"It's so fast..." She says, awestruck.

"A hundred and forty-five beats per minute. Perfectly healthy." I turn to the now desperately curious idiot I'd been ignoring. "You don't want to listen in too, do you?"

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 5_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Updated October 11th, 2015._**


	7. Basics

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Chapter 6 – Basics**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Monday, 8:30 AM~**_

"Damn! That was a good workout!" Raiko announces. I still can't quite figure out why she and Pou are here during out team training... but they make good sparring partners, so I won't complain too much. She plops onto the ground, both exhausted and thrilled to have had so much fun – that's the look she has at least.

"Nn. I haven't had to work that hard since... well, since sensei." Pou agrees wholeheartedly.

"Dang, things were so much simpler then, huh? No drama. No bullshit. No basic bitches. None of that! Yo, Jei, would you go back if you could?" Raiko continues, obviously they feel like strolling down memory lane.

Seeing as no one is even asking if we're taking a break, I figure I'll just leave them to it. I turn to Akiko and Inejiro, happy to see them practising together. True, they are only throwing shuriken, but seeing brother and sister training like that... and I'm twice as pleased to notice how he's offering any advice he can to her.

"Don't start, Rai! You and I both know it'll only end with Jei calling you on your bullshit." Pou announces. Huh? What'd I miss?

"Tell me I'm wrong then? Shit, no matter where we go, basic bitches are all the same! Just cause you two clowns done locked down for life don't mean you should forget the bullshit we've all been through!"

"Says that one that kept crawling back to the most basic of the bunch." Jei counters. What's with all this talk of 'basic bitches'? I assume they mean girls... but that's more than a little disrespectful! "If you can't stand basic, they why go there in the first place?"

"Because, unlike you two, the pickings for me are slim! Do you know how hard it is to find a lesbian?! You two walk into any bar on any street in any town and you can find an easy lay – whether you want to or not. Me? Please! Sometimes you gotta swallow your pride, or you'll have a whole lot o' dry and lonely nights!"

"Raiko, what are you talking about? I can name a dozen lesbian or bisexual women off the top of my head." I figure I have nothing to lose being blunt. Not that I'll offer her those names, but I am capable of it!

"Say what now?!" She's shocked. As am I, I hadn't expected her to be soo... abrasive. Just goes to show how little time I'd spent with her and Pou. "Name one!"

"No. I don't out you to everyone I know, and I won't out them to you." I tell her plainly. She tries to look annoyed, but I can still tell she's impressed with me. "I'll tell you what, next time I go out I'll drag you along so you can have the chance to spot them for yourself. I know the better places to take you, after all."

"A-"

"Ah-ah!" I interrupt. "But only if you stop referring to people as 'basic bitches'. It's crass and disrespectful."

"Here we go..." Pou says, rolling his eyes, and even Jei seems to be amused now. "Rai, just drop it. You ain't never won before, you ain't gonna win now."

"Fuck that. Girl needs to see the world as it is." Raiko claims, crossing her legs and sitting like a guy usually would. "Ai, a basic bitch is any female from any walk of life that has no idea what life is about. They go about strutting their shit, buying what's popular, living what many consider the high life... but they're lives are empty. They have no real friends, they have no real connections to people. All they have, is their image. I don't call them bitches because I want to disrespect that, I call them bitches because they are slaves to public opinion. They are the in-crowd's bitches, plain and simple. And for accepting that, they are basic as fuck."

... Hanabi... Slaves to public expectations... Public... expectations... "Raiko... you're a... genius!" I shout! I then run up to her and plant a kiss on her head. I finally have it all worked out! FINALLY! Kami-sama, I've only been slaving over this for a week!

"Guys, listen up! Training for the rest of the day is postponed. I need all of you in the dojo, STAT!"

"Well... that was unexpected..." Pou is still sitting down? Fuck it, I just grab him by his collar and drag him along.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Monday, 9:00 AM~**_

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." I welcome the Yamanaka clan head warmly. "Please follow me. There is much to do and almost no time to do it in." I lead him into the visitor's sitting room, and activate the seals immediately.

"Ai, what's this about?" Inoichi asks, obviously not liking the mood very much. I don't answer him. Instead I unroll a large scroll on the low table and ask him to sit down across from me. I don't continue until he does so.

"I act under orders from Kakashi. You may confirm this with him at your leisure, but for now I'm going to need you to trust me." I say. Inoichi really is curious, but he really doesn't like where this is going. "You remember the girl that went missing? Go Akira? I've had her sealed in this scroll until the situation cooled down enough for me to investigate properly. I need you to scan her memories for a few keys pieces of evidence."

"So why not just have her put in Anbu custody?" He asks, but he already knows the answer to that question. He's trying to see who I really am.

"The same Anbu that her attackers escaped from? She would have been executed within the hour." He shrugs, but doesn't try to argue against it. "Besides, if Danzo really had his hand in this, then Kakashi will need to know what's going on. Her memories are the only evidence we are likely to find."

"A ten year old... you'd do this to a ten year old?"

"She was in a coma when I found her. Her family is dead, probably murdered before her eyes. And she has one of the most dangerous people in Konoha gunning for her. By keeping her sealed away, I kept her alive this long." Why am I defending myself? "Will you do this or not?"

"I prefer to work on legal jobs." Inoichi crosses his arms, looking serious. He knows I wouldn't act so boldly without a good reason, he's just testing me.

"Ah, yes. And how do you receive these 'jobs'? By order of the Hokage, written in threefold. One for Hokage administration, one for the archives, and one for your office. Tell me, how hard would it be for Danzo to intercept such a thing? And considering the fact that all such documents require the legal name of the subject placed in your custody, how long do you think it would take for yet another person to 'go missing'? You're smarter than this, Inoichi. Think!"

He takes a long moment to let that sink in. In the mean time, he's just gazing at me, trying to figure me out a little. When he feels he's understood whatever he hopes to, he sighs and rubs his forehead – I guess he can already feel a headache building from this? "Shikaku was right about you. You're going to be so troublesome when you grow up." He's finally convinced. Not happy, but convinced all the same.

"..." I'm not even going there. Instead of answering, I activate the seal. A moment later, the same ten year old girl from the hospital lies atop the scroll. "Kakashi needs to know what happened when her family was attacked, why they were targeted, and what she knows that might indicate Danzo is involved. However, **I** just need to know if I am to execute her for any crimes against Konoha."

Inoichi places his hand on her head, closing his eyes in concentration. He's silent for a good twenty minutes, before his eyes open once again. "She's a spy." Is all he says, but I sense he's troubled. "I'll report the rest of it to Kakashi before the day's out. She will without a doubt be executed for her crimes."

"Thank you." I say. "I will tend to that. Please inform Kakashi in your report that the sentence has already been carried out."

"This is why you've been having so many meetings, isn't it? To mask your movements?"

"You know I won't answer that, Inoichi." I deactivate the seals. "I'll expect you again at five this afternoon for that meeting with Hiashi and Sakura. Please don't be late. Tardiness is a pet peeve of mine."

Before Inoichi leaves, he opens the girl's mouth and looks at her tongue. The seal displayed there is troubling him even more than whatever he saw is, because he doesn't likely know what it can do.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Monday, 10:00 AM~**_

The second everyone's inside the visitor's sitting room, I activate the seals and begin. "Sit down, shut up, and keep your ears open." Not as elegant as I would prefer, but, "Time is a luxury we don't have, so I'm going to expect you to keep up or cop out **RIGHT NOW**."

Kouji, Daichi, Kosuke-san, Tenzou, Hayate, Yuugao, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru, Matsuri, Jei, Raiko and Pou put on their game faces, knowing that I'm not playing around. No one opts out.

"Everything said in this room, stays in this room. This is a non-sanctioned mission, and unless we fuck up no one will ever know it took place at all." No one says anything, but they are all dying to ask what's going on. "Jei, Matsuri, how good are you at forging identification and travel documents?" They are the only Intelligence specialists here after all.

"Good enough to get you in or out of Konoha." Jei answers. Good, that's all I need.

"Excellent." That means I won't have to include anyone else at this critical stage. I really need to start including people that can help when they can still make a critical difference. Let's get this mission briefing started then.

"The situation is as follows. Hyuuga Hiasha came to me with the request to have Hyuuga Hanabi publicly executed." My hand shoots up to stay Hinata's obvious outrage. "It's a smokescreen, Hinata. The fact is that we suspect that someone in Konoha is making deals with our enemies, giving them critical information meant to weaken key players and clans within Konoha. There is a plot we've been tipped off about, to kidnap Hanabi tonight. Even should we thwart this, they will just send others to pick up where their comrades left off. As such, Hyuuga Hanabi will no longer exist after today. Hiashi has entrusted me with this, because he fears that members of the Hyuuga Council may be in on this plot, to usurp power from him."

"Who do we think is the mastermind?" Shikamaru asks. He's already putting that brain of his to work. Good.

"Shimura Danzo." There's a buzz of discomfort. Everyone in Konoha knows of Danzo's seemingly limitless ambition, and he hasn't been marked as 'the darkness of shinobi' for nothing.

"How do we want to handle this?" I don't know who asks, and I don't care. This is something everyone wants, needs, and deserves to know.

"This will be a three phase mission that will begin in exactly one hour. So please pay close attention, as I don't have the time to explain it over and over again." Everyone's on the edge of their seat now. I don't think anyone has ever seen me this serious before, but they understand how high the stakes are.

"**Phase One** involves capturing the entire team meant to kidnap Hanabi. The team I need to execute this consists of: Sasuke, Naruto, Tenzo, Hayate, Yuugao. We do not know the identity of every member of their team, but I have locations and daily routines meticulously described for you. I've had the main pair confirmed by Hiashi himself, so you **must** start there. The other three pairs are sleeper cells in case the first pair fails. And seeing as Naruto is nearly done with the added security around the village, they may well be getting nervous and/or desperate. Be overly cautious, and preferably paranoid when approaching them."

"Capturing?" Sasuke asks.

"Because Danzo is likely involved, we don't know what kind of fail-safes are in play. That's why I need Naruto to check each person for any seals – I suspect deadman-switches, but there could be anything. I need Sasuke there, because not only does this have to be stealthy and swift, it must go off without a hitch and his Sharingan will tip him off to details others would miss. If the other cells are alerted, the entire mission is jeopardised. That CANNOT happen." I explain seriously.

"Once we have all members in our custody, either Sakura or myself will put them in a medical coma and Naruto will scan them more thoroughly for any seals he might have missed. Then we enter phase two."

"**Phase Two** is staging the kidnapping event just as they had planned. Only this time we play it in our favour. The kidnappers will all be shadow clones transformed to resemble the people we capture. Only Naruto and I can pull off the specialized transformation we'll be using, so we'll be handling that ourselves. Then, at the exact times of the pre-planned script, the kidnappers will be 'executed'. In other words, if they have a deadman switch on them, Naruto will trigger the switch and keep them alive. If that isn't possible, we'll execute them and plant their corpses on the scene for our people to find during the investigation, and we'll keep the last two alive to entertain Ibiki."

I pause to see if everyone is still with me. Everyone's nodding, and I'm not noticing any glazed over eyes. Good. "Then it's on to **Phase Three**. Building a new life for Hanabi. Jei will forge the documents for two people to enter Konoha. They'll be from the Bear Country originally, but he'll be a Sound Chuunin, she'll be a Genin. They will claim they are blood relatives of mine that Sound had tracked down because they heard of my origins. They decided to defect because they heard the stories of my defending Konoha and recognized my description. And both want a better life."

"Kosuke-san, Kouji and Daichi will be leaving for Waterfall once those passports and travel documents are finished. Kosuke-san will plant a corpse I've prepared to resemble Hanabi, only without the eyes. The seal the corpse is in is designed with a time release, and the scroll itself will disintegrate after it's activated. Just leave it at the designated location and move out. Leave no tracks, and mask your scents. We wouldn't want there to be an Inuzuka that can track that corpse to you, now would we? And they will unseal two of my shadow clones that will enter Konoha under the assumed identities we'll need for them. We make the switch with the real Hanabi and Kou at midnight tonight. Then tomorrow, Naruto can 'happen into them. Naruto, your cover story will be that the man is Tami's father, who is a distant cousin of yours that you tracked down while you were training with Jiraiya. He wouldn't join you, because they still had his other daughter, who he's finally found. You will then take him to Kakashi and explain the cover story, which I'll have Inoichi confirm per forma."

"If we pull this off, Amatsu Rika and her father Shou will legally be in Naruto's custody and under the protection of the Uzumaki and Senju clans tomorrow."

"Umm... I can just run into your clones tonight, can't I?" Naruto offers. Well... there isn't any reason not to, exactly. And after all... Naruto has been known to meet people he's expecting at the gates, and he is the type to trust his gut instinct... and he doesn't exactly let others sway him once his mind is made up. Yes, that's plausible.

"Even better!" That would mean that they won't be in Anbu custody at all! Hmm, that does mean I promised those people all the booze they could drink for nothing... But no point in focusing on that for now. "Tami will need to be informed beforehand." I'd considered making them some relation to my father from the Bear Country, but frankly that would be so much harder to pass off, and people would be so much more suspicious because of my seemingly trusting nature and love for family. No one likes to get between Naruto and what he sets his mind too. And frankly, Kou and Hanabi would easily pass for her family. They have roughly the same temperament after all.

"So, you plan on making it look like they took Hanabi's eyes, and probably just took Kou outright." Shikamaru summarizes.

"Yes. Hanabi is the target, but if they can take her out and get an unmarked male Hyuuga in the process, there isn't a doubt in my mind they would."

"And what about the Byakugan? How would you explain that one away?" Shikamaru really is making sure this is air tight. I smile, having already thought of that one.

"Easy, they don't have it. It's their natural eye colour, which is why Sound wanted to run experiments on them. I mean, an Senju/Uzumaki with a possible Byakugan? Who wouldn't want that?" I wink at Hinata, knowing that any children she and Naruto have would be exactly that.

"Hair colour?"

"They will claim they dyed it black to slip under the radar. I plan on giving them a 'field cut' to make it more authentic."

"Looks?"

"Specialized transformation Naruto came up with. Same one I used for the corpse. It permanently changes bone structure, chakra signature, muscles tone and even skin pigmentation. It doesn't do anything for hair already grown, but any hair grown after will be the chosen colour."

"Why 'Amatsu'?"

"Uzumaki would make it too obvious. And not every member of their clan was an Uzumaki. The Amatsu were part of both the Senju and Uzumaki clan's, which will give me additional reason to strike up a friendship with them. As well, Tami had no official family name before Naruto adopted her. She claimed she couldn't remember it at the time, which the current information could build upon. She could have been afraid that Sound would track her down without her father to protect her." I look to Shikamaru, wondering if he has other questions or objections.

"Hmm, and everyone would just guess that Naruto knew, but didn't want to force her." The Nara adds. "Sounds solid. Not perfect, but good enough to see what the council tries once they catch wind of this."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I shrug. Then look around if there are other questions or remarks.

"What kind of resistance can we expect?" Sasuke asks.

"Their chakra reserves appear to be civilian level, but I don't buy it. The main two move like Jounin, and I think it's safe to assume that the others are high Chuunin, or low Jounin themselves."

"Further questions?" There are none. "Good. Take your teams, get it done." I toss Sasuke, Naruto and Kosuke-san each their own scroll with the details they'll need.

"And Sakura, I'll need you to stay here with me. If anyone gets injured, they won't be able to go to the hospital. So they'll need to come here for treatment."

"Won't that put you at risk of being exposed?!" Naruto's pissed.

"You all risk your lives for me. The least I can do is risk my reputation for you." Partially true, I already have a contingency plan if anyone starts asking questions. I mean, is it really that weird that those closest to me would come to me with training injuries? Especially if they were closer to the Senju District than the hospital.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Monday, 4:30 PM~**_

"The Hyuuga's are starting to move." I mutter, knowing Shikamaru and Matsuri can hear me just fine. "Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi and Kou. They are heading north, taking the route they usually take to get here. ETA: fifteen minutes."

No one says anything. And the beeping of Yuugao's heart monitor isn't helping me in the least. We got lucky, only Hayate and Yuugao got injured. And between Sakura and I, we had them patched up quickly enough. Yuugao is going to be out of it for at least a week, but she should make a full recovery.

"Ai, it's time for your clones to get to work then, isn't it?" Matsuri reminds me. I nod sullenly. I am not looking forward to this, at all. Naruto said it would take too much time to remove, or work around, all the seals – no tracking seals, thank Kami-sama, but they do have heart monitoring seals with enough security to make me feel like an amateur.

That means that I'm going to watch these people get killed in less than an hour. Luckily, I won't have to do the killing, and there'll be minimal blood and gore... it doesn't change anything though. Death isn't my favourite thing in the world.

I sigh mutely. Only way left, is forward. I make nine clones, already having each transform properly. Unlike the E-rank Transformation jutsu, which is really just an illusion cast over you, they are using a forbidden jutsu that actually transforms their bodies into what they're transforming into. Of course, I have two clones on standby for when Kou and Hanabi get here, but the others are sent on their way the moment their transformation is complete.

Phase Two is now officially underway.

Oh! Well, that went quicker than I'd expected! "The 'Amatsus' are in! They're checking into a rundown inn in the Red Light Sector." Well, this is actually going quite well so far! I hadn't expected them to get in so quickly... Hmm, is that a good or a bad thing?

"Ai, that's clear across town. Are you sure you're not overdoing it?" Matsuri asks. Yes, I am pushing myself, but so long as I meditate, the strain isn't too bad.

"I'm fine." I take another few deep breaths, trying to sharpen the details I can process. There's too much information coming in for me to process it all, but I can easily track... I guess like fifteen people like this? Or I can just focus on one or two and sense exactly what they are feeling, but that is useless for this mission.

The door to the dojo slides open and shut. I grab Tenshi on instinct, not willing to lose track of those I need to keep track of. "It's me, Ai." Jei assures me. "I have Raiko and Pou with me too."

Akiko and Inejiro both place their hand on my shoulder to soothe my nerves. I release my grip on Tenshi, but keep her in my lap as a precaution. "Sorry, too busy tracking everyone." It really is becoming taxing to track everyone over such a wide range...

"Ai, I really-"

"I'm fine, Matte-chan. I just can't track everyone **and** mind my surroundings that's all. Teams one and two are in place. Teams three and four are under a minute away."

"Is there some way I can help?" Jei asks.

"Yes, please stay near the door." I want so badly to explain that I nearly freaked out just now, that my focus was divided and that I nearly ripped a hole into my grey matter – which would either kill me or, at the very least, severely fuck up my day. But frankly, I don't think they need to know that right now. I can't handle distractions.

"..." Two pairs of footsteps retreat back to the door, but I can tell Jei is staying put. He plops onto the floor in front of me, but he's far enough away that he isn't distracting me. Whatever.

"Hyuuga's incoming. Thirty seconds." I eventually say. "Clone one is at the door, inviting them into the visitor's sitting room. Clones two and three are transforming. Clones two and three are leaving. Hanabi and Kou are coming down to the dojo. Raiko, please open the door and let them in." The door slides open and shut once again.

"Nabi, no time to explain yet. You and Kou over there. I need to stop tracking you or I'm going to..." I stop blabbing and immediately stop focussing on them. I hear their footsteps moving away from the door, towards... somewhere. Okay. Better. Now it's just the clones.

"Ai... mark in?" Shikamaru asks.

"Two minutes, twenty seconds. Kou, you've read the scroll I gave Hiashi." I don't ask. If he didn't I'll just have to wing it. "I'll dictate the rhythm of your attack, in case they have some way to test what was struck first. Your clan's attacks aren't exactly unknown here after all."

"Why-" I don't care who is asking, now's not the time.

"Questions later. Focus. Mark in one minute thirty seconds. Victims arranged chronologically. Start at their right." I'd already specified exactly where every strike will land. I've studied the chakra pathways enough to perfectly identify where to strike, and I've been around Hanabi and company enough to know exactly how they fight. "'Ta' is a pressure point. 'Ossu' is a killing move. Don't fuck up. Mark in fifteen!" He'd better have studied that damn scroll!

"Ta... ta-ta-ta... ta ta... Ossu! Ta-ta-ta-ta... ta-ta... Ossu! Ta... ta-ta... Ossu! ... Ossu! Ta-ta-ta... ta... ta-ta... ta-ta-ta-ta... ta-ta... Ossu!" Yes, that one is actually the strongest of the six. "Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-Ossu!" The last one is laying on his back. He 'tried to get away'.

Without even a moment of hesitation, I hear Naruto's clones seal the bodies and head out without a word. They'll plant the bodies just as planned.

Slowly, I ease myself out of my meditative state. I slowly ease the flow of chakra to, returning it to normal functioning levels. Once I'm satisfied everything is alright, I open my eyes and smile. That went relatively well.

"Sorry about being such a bitch... but that was NOT fun!" I declare, offering a lopsided grin. I look around, seeing everyone for the rolling their eyes. I move towards Hanabi, seeing her for the first time since the funeral... I guess I haven't been very social, have I...

"Hey, Nabi-chan. Sorry a-"

It hit me. Memories. But those clones shouldn't disperse for another ten minutes at least! I shake my head, trying to sort through it all quickly – not an easy thing when your brain is already trying to recover from another information overload... Okay... that was the two attackers! That means someone else tried to kidnap Hanabi tonight as well! Unless there was another cell? No! They wouldn't attack their own. So who is it?!

Anbu!? No signature I know, and they had 'ROOT' on their masks? Okay, what the fuck?! Well, I'll be getting some very interesting information when that clone disperses! Shit... The 'Kou' clone caught up with them, and he got taken out like he's some kind of rookie! That means that **_I_** got taken out like I'm some kind of rookie! Well, I was using a less familiar style, didn't have my weapons, and I'm more mid to long range, but still! Fucking hell! Now I see what uncle Hiashi meant when he said she had to die! Two kidnappings in one night?! Well, technically three, if you count us. Fucking hell!

"Sorry... something just went balls up." I complain, hating the headache that's only getting stronger. I start focusing medical chakra to ease the pain, but I know this will only get worse before it gets better. "Jei, you have those painkillers for me?" Humility, after all, is for the victory of tomorrow.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Monday, 8:30 PM~**_

It takes just over two and a half hours to assess the situation, and to get Rika and Shou ready. The 'Hanabi' clone hasn't dispersed yet, but other than that **COMPLETE cluster fuck**, the whole mission could be considered a success. Kosuke-san and the guys shouldn't be back until the day after tomorrow. Naruto already brought the 'Rika' and 'Shou' clones, who already dispersed. That was fun, finding out that Jiraiya was just leaving for some reason, with three angry women chasing after him! Well, it would explain why the guards worked efficiently – they wanted to laugh their asses off, but couldn't while checking someone.

So now... We mostly have Tami and Raiko trying to teach Rika how to be a non-clan kunoichi – she has enough experience with being in a clan, after all.

"It's going to be so cool finally having a sister! And I get a dad too!" Tami's... a lot more like the other Uzumakis that I would have guessed. Still, Naruto is pretty much moving his family in with us, to get everyone settled in before he's deployed.

Hiashi, Neji, Inoichi and Sakura are still here, as we agreed. Sasuke even decided that his wife was taking too long and decided to join us. He's been mostly playing with Mikoto while we're still discussing Saru-ji-chan's case bit by bit. Inoichi on the other hand is doing his thing with the comatose shinobi we captured. He's still not saying a word about what he's found out, but he's no longer as careful around me – seeing as he can now plainly see that even though I deal in underhanded –and frankly illegal– deals, I only do it for the sake of my precious people, and then only with their full awareness and permission.

We all have come to the conclusion that Inoichi would try to mind walk the man the following day, just to see what going on, and Hiashi agreed to send Neji along. I was quite shocked when Hiashi openly admitted that Neji is either as talented, or more so, than he himself with the Byakugan, but I'm not admitting that to anyone.

In other words, it's a busy, slightly crazy, but more than a little cosy gathering of likeminded people. I like that.

And then it all ended. "Dog's coming." I announce. Everyone keeps going on as they were, but I sense they are all mentally preparing themselves now – the joy in our interactions is all but gone.

I start making my way to the front door, leaving everyone else in the dojo to carry on. As soon as I slide the door open, I am met with an out of uniform Sarutobi Eiko. She isn't crying, but it looks like she's fighting not to – that says something for a Jounin level kunoichi that survived the Third Shinobi War.

"Eiko, what's wrong?" I ask her, fighting not to throw my arms around her to comfort her.

"..." She's taking a moment to collect herself. "Asuma-sama sent me here, to tell you that his team found Hanabi. He's too busy comforting Konohamaru to come himself. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand..." I claim. I do have a script to follow, even though it's killing me to do this to Eiko-chan. I read her body language carefully, just I normally would, and I see that she's purposely just barely not showing her grief for me to come to the conclusion she'd rather not have to tell me. "Hanabi is just at the theatre. She's watching her favourite play tonight, she'd told me about it herself! Why would Asuma be sent out to find her?"

Eiko looks away, unable to say the words. "Satutobi Eiko! I am currently entertaining Hyuuga Hiashi and Neji, who are currently unaware that anything has happened at all!" I let a tear fall – it isn't hard for me to cry, all I have to do is picture a smile on Ka-san's face and I'm halfway there. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm going to have to...?" I stop speaking. I just thought about the last time I got a really good hug from Ka-san, which wasn't the smartest thing to do... now I really do feel like bawling like a baby.

"I will inform him. I... I'm sorry..." She says. I think she hates this as much or more than I would, had I been in her shoes. Asuma probably just sent her here to inform me, not knowing that I had guests – let alone who those guests are.

"..." Someone else is coming. They shunshin about fifteen metres away – probably having seen us here and trying not to set us on edge. "Turtle." I greet Eiko's teammate.

"I was informed by the Hyuuga guards that Hiashi-sama is your guest for the evening. I've come with news." She says, taking off her mask. She knows I know who she is, and her teammate is currently not even acknowledging her. So it doesn't take too much imagination to come to the conclusion: "But you already know what it's about."

I look away, trying not to let myself get too emotional. "Eiko was sent by Asuma. He was part of the team that found her." I briefly wonder how Konohamaru is holding up with Kurenai breaking the news to him – Asuma isn't the comforting or coddling type, as far as I know. Was letting him know in advance the best course of action?

"..." Sengo Shushu tries to come up with something, anything that could comfort me. This must be horrible for them, having to tell me that my best friend is dead, and not a month after losing my mother too boot! "I'm sorry."

I shake my head, trying to dispel the horrid thoughts plaguing me. "Come in. If you two wait in the visitor's sitting room, I'll go get Hiashi and Neji."

"There's more." Shushu doesn't let me so much as turn before dropping that bomb. I look at her, fear actually bubbling up in me now. "There's a council meeting within the hour. Hokage-sama is livid, but Danzo insists."

"Danzo...?" Hmm... that would actually explain a lot, now wouldn't it. Anger is already bubbling up within in, mixing with the emotions I haven't quite shaken off from a moment ago. "I'm guessing no one knows the actual reason for the meeting?" She shakes her head.

"I'll tell uncle Hiashi. I have Sasuke, Naruto and Inoichi here as well. I'll make sure they are at the meeting." I inform them shortly. Neither overtly reacts, but their shame and guilt are impossible for me to miss. They feel horrible for what's happened, knowing just how close I am... well, was to Hanabi. Luckily I still have Rika though.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can entertain guests at present." I dismiss them, sliding the door shut in their faces.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Monday, 9:00 PM~**_

Everyone of the shinobi council is present. Kakashi just walked in and he certainly doesn't look pleased. "Shimura, you called us here. I suggest you make this quick, because I have enough to deal with tonight."

"I understand, I'll be brief. We've had another breach in security tonight. I would like to know what, if anything, is going to be done about this."

"Shimura." I drone. "We've just lost a member of our family, and you immediately want to talk about this?"

"I was unaware that Hanabi was a Senju?" I am soooooooooo not playing his game right now.

"Hyuuga Hiashi lost his daughter. Uzumaki Naruto lost his sister-in-law. I lost my best friend. Care to try that again?"

"I ap-"

"I don't want to hear how sorry you are. I want to hear why the kidnapping and subsequent murder of someone that isn't of your clan, and is a matter that hasn't been fully investigated, is somehow your concern!" I ask. The others are abuzz with both sympathy and concern. Danzo isn't usually this overt in his plotting or execution of said plot. He's up to no good, and everyone knows it.

"And furthermore! How is it that you were made aware of this before we were? You after all called for this meeting? The same meeting I heard about from the Anbu operative that was to inform Hyuuga-sama of his daughter's fate. How is that possible?" I ask. He should, after all, no longer be tied into the dealing of the Anbu, and should therefore no longer be as clued in as he once was.

There's a pregnant pause. I think most people in this room are mulling over the implications, and that Danzo really shouldn't be as informed as he seems to be. "What are you implying, Senju-sama?" Kakashi asks. Odd, I had expected Danzo to ask that.

"I imply nothing without proof. And proof I have not." I saw coolly.

"If I may, Hokage-sama." Naruto offers, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. This can't be good. "I think Senju-sama is implying that someone in this room had something to do with Hanabi's death."

The change is immediate – the Kyuubi's chakra fills the room, suffocating any who have no defence against it. I turn to Naruto, noticing that he's glowing in the dimly lit room. He is already cloaked in the foul chakra, and I see the first tail forming.

"Now, I'm not nearly as subtle or as patient as she is. So I'll just say it plainly." I can smell the wood burning under his hand, as his suddenly elongated fingernails dig into the table. "Proof or no proof! If I ever find out that anyone would dare harm my family...!" He's taking it too far. He's giving into his emotions, and that's never a good thing when you have a ball of hatred sealed in your gut.

Already walking to him, I focus my sisterly love for him, just as I would for Gaara. I carefully place a hand on his shoulder, pleased that the cloak dissipates on contact. "Nii-san... Hinata can feel the Kyuubi's chakra. How do you think your losing control is making her feel?" My voice is kept neutral and compassionate as possible.

Jeez, if I didn't know any better, I might think Hanabi actually died! I love how everyone is keeping it together! Not that I can actually say that, but still.

He seems to be trying to calm down, but instead a second tail starts forming. I gently turn him to me, and hug him. I do make sure to hide my face in his chest, just to make sure I can't see anyone's reaction – I even stop sensing to be overly cautious. I don't need to know, and really I don't want to risk ruining this perfect performance.

The last of the cloak dissipates. I look up and see Naruto-nii crying, actually crying. He's **not** this good an actor. I need to get him out of here, now. "Hokage-sama. As you and the council can clearly see, this meeting was a bad idea. We're leaving. Uncle Hiashi, Sasuke, will you be joining us?"

"Nn." Hiashi is a lot more reserved than usual. Not that I, or anyone sane, would blame him. He moves to stand, his posture slightly –ever so slightly– slumped. He still walks with the same measured steps, and his face is held carefully blank.

"I will come once we're done here. Someone has to keep this crowd in check." Sasuke announces. Ah, so he's going to be the 'pissed off' one we leave behind. Hmm, I won't complain if he rips them a new one. I walk to the door, tugging Naruto along to keep just enough physical contact to prevent the Kyuubi chakra from regain a hold on him. I try to slide the door open, but for some reason it just falls to pieces. Hmm, curious. That's not because of something I did, that much I know.

"Ai-chan!" Kakashi calls out to me, clearly not 'acting as the Hokage' for a moment. I don't turn to him, I don't lean so that he can see any part of me – seeing as Naruto is currently standing between us. "I would like to come by. Is that okay?"

"Kakashi-sensei is always welcome in my home." I say. Having finally made it out of sight, but not out of hearing distance, I turn to Akiko, Inejiro and Neji. "Neji, you and uncle Hiashi are staying with us tonight. Inejiro will inform your clansmen to keep them from worrying."

Neji just nods, stoic as ever. I focus on the sentiment in the room I'd just left behind... smiling that Sasuke's presence in that room is almost overwhelming. Hmm. I wonder how the others like the pissed off version of an Uchiha? I can't wait to hear what Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza have to say about it.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 6_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Updated October 11th, 2015._**


	8. Interlude 1 – Amatsu Rika

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Interlude 1 – Amatsu Rika**_

_**-Third Person Perspective-**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Monday, 4:45 PM~**_

The Hyuuga have just arrived at the Senju Home. Hanabi knows this place too well to consider it anything else. Yes, the entire district belongs to her best friend, but Hyuuga heiress knows that it's this house that she values most in it. It was the house the girl's mother –Senju Tsunade– raised her in, after all.

Still, there's so much more to it than that. It's the pictures that decorate the walls. It's the soft colours, the ever present scent of lavender –one of Ai's unofficial favourites, but Hanabi can't say for sure if anyone even knows that –it's the... warmth as you enter. This isn't the 'house', the 'residence', of the Senju clan head and her clansmen... this is their home.

Hanabi notices that Ai is the one to greet them personally. Well... three Ais for some reason. Two Ais –Hanabi can only assume they are clones– begin a slow, and frankly painful looking, transformation into... herself and Kou?

Yes, this definitely isn't going to be the quiet evening at the theatre she'd been hoping for. What was her father thinking when he'd so carefully informed her that she and Kou were to accompany him and Neji to Ai's place? Had he known? Hanabi couldn't be sure, but she suspected he did.

"Hanabi, Kou, you two are to immediately go down to the dojo. Hiashi, Neji, you will follow me." Ai says, colder than Hanabi had ever heard the girl speak. All four Hyuuga can only nod dumbly, not seeing a whole lot of options. Without so much as a word of farewell, Hanabi watches her father and cousin walk into the visitor's sitting room –where she herself had never been invited –and the two clones that look like herself and Kou leave via the front door.

It isn't a moment later the Kou nudges his charge into walking towards their destination. Once downstairs, Hanabi is greeted by an even more out of place scene. The Cloud girl opens the door without her knocking – Hanabi hadn't even really had any interaction with her, but she knows her best friend well enough not to cause a scene because of her heritage.

"Nabi, no time to explain yet. You and Kou over there. I need to stop tracking you or I'm going to..." Ai orders, but seems to refuse to finish that last part. Hanabi can tell the girl is mentally kicking herself in the teeth for say most of it. She assumes this is the original Ai, simply because of the two Usagi zealously guarding her, but for the life of her, she can't figure out what's going on. A brief glance around the room makes the Hyuuga even more nervous than before.

Ai is sitting in the exact centre, her legs crossed and her sword –that Hanabi can't even say she knows the name of– laying on her lap. The Senju's eyes a firmly shut and she is lightly sweating from exerting so much effort into whatever it is that she's doing. Behind her are two nearly identical rabbit Samurai that Hanabi had only ever heard of from stories told of the recent invasion.

In front of Ai is her boy-toy, Jei. He's sitting just as Ai is, but Hanabi can't see much more than his back just yet. He seems to be focusing on being a soothing beacon of calm for some reason – Hanabi can only guess he's doing what he can for Ai, or what he can think of at least.

Over to the right are Nara Matsuri and her older brother Shikamaru – the Nara heir. They look casual enough, but they too have an air of caution and focus about them. There might be a sharper edge to both Naras gaze, but it's hard to say for sure.

Immediately in front of the two Hyuugas are the Cloud girl and the cloud boy – Hanabi hadn't even been properly introduced, but she assumed that would come with time.

However, it's the others in the room that truly bother Hanabi. Six bodies lay carefully arranged behind Ai. Their heads are covered by a simply cloth, but it's hard not to notice the easy rising and falling of their chests as they breathe.

To the rear of the room are six Uzumaki Narutos, standing carefully out of the way and leaning against the wall. Hanabi wants to be happy to see (most of) these people, but for now all she feels is ice cold fear.

Kou once again nudges her into a walking rhythm. They take a spot near the left of the room, away from everyone else. Hanabi wants so badly to understand what's going on, but the oppressive air silences her.

"Ai... mark in?" Shikamaru asks. It almost sounds as if he's bored, but there's something in his posture that show's he's more alert than anyone here's ever seen him.

"Two minutes, twenty seconds. Kou, you've read the scroll I gave Hiashi." They are speaking in mission tones and language. Something that every clansman in Konoha has heard at least once. No questions get asked, so Hanabi can easily guess this isn't the planning phase anymore... something's about to go down. "I'll dictate the rhythm of your attack, in case they have some way to test what was struck first. Your clan's attacks aren't exactly unknown here after all."

"Why-" The world falls off of Hanabi't tongue. Even she is unsure what she wants to say, but she certainly would love to hear the about the who's, what's, where's and why's right about now.

"Questions later. Focus. Mark in one minute thirty seconds. Victims arranged chronologically. Start at their right." Hanabi is already to the point of throwing up. She'd never had to kill anyone, and she certainly cannot claim to have seen someone die before. "'Ta' is a pressure point. 'Ossu' is a killing move. Don't fuck up. Mark in fifteen!" Obviously, that was about to change. Kou moves to the first 'victim; he seems calm.

"Ta... ta-ta-ta... ta ta... Ossu! Ta-ta-ta-ta... ta-ta... Ossu! Ta... ta-ta... Ossu! ... Ossu! Ta-ta-ta... ta... ta-ta... ta-ta-ta-ta... ta-ta... Ossu! Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-Ossu!" Hanabi forced her eyes shut after the first blow landed. She doesn't want to be here. There's too much going on, too much she doesn't understand. And sensing her family's style being used to so callously **murder** six people isn't helping!

Without missing a beat, Hanabi hears the six clones moving toward the 'victims'. There are a few poofing sounds, like something is being either sealed or unsealed, and then... nothing.

"Sorry about being such a bitch... but that was NOT fun!" Ai announces, seemingly back to her old self. Hanabi's eyes fling themselves open... the entire scene seems to be completely different now! No Naruto clones. No bodies on the floor. There isn't even the scent of blood in the air to show someone was just killed!

Hanabi shakes her head, unable to make sense of any of this.

Ai slowly gets to her feet, as steady and sure of herself as she'd ever been. Hanabi can't help but hope that she was just having some weird nightmare, or something. "Hey, Nabi-chan. Sorry a-" Just as her best friend embraces her though... Hanabi feels the girl go rigid in her arms. Her breaths come out in short bursts, and Hanabi can now feel how sweaty the girl is.

"Sorry... something just went balls up." Ai says, looking a little sheepish. The sinking feeling in Hanabi's tummy tells her that none of that was a nightmare... or at least, not one she'll likely wake up from anytime soon.

"Jei, you have those painkillers for me?" If Ai is asking for painkillers, when everyone knows she could like heal any injury she sustains... then the only plausible conclusion is that the world just went to hell. That Jei already has those pills hands, along with a bottle of water... well, it isn't hard to figure out that someone had planned this long before Hanabi ever arrived.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Monday, 5:30 PM~**_

"Hanabi, I know you want answers, but frankly I'm hungry and I have a headache. I need to eat." Ai seems to be so much... colder, harsher, than her best friend remembers her being. Inaho and Kohada enter the room not more than five minutes later, without being informed of anything, mind you. Everyone is handed a bowl, and everyone digs in without hesitation. However, it isn't hard to notice that Hanabi isn't hungry. Her food is left untouched; her eyes glazed over as she seemingly tries to sort through everything that just happened.

When it's almost time for 'the talk', Ai asks everyone for a moment alone. Not even Kou is allowed to remain in the dojo.

"Nabi." Ai begins, but there's no response. "I know none of this makes any sense to you. You've been kept in the dark to prevent anyone from figuring out we were on to them."

"... huh?" Hanabi's eyes can't seem to focus on the kind –and now much more familiar– voice and its speaker.

"Someone was going to kidnap you tonight." Ai decides to break it down into pieces so that the girls haggled mind can process it a little. "Uncle Hiashi found out about it... He came to me to prevent it from ever happening."

"Kidnap me!? Father knew!?" The Hyuuga's brain switches on all at once, her eyes suddenly dangerously narrowed. Then, as quickly as the anger came, confusion sets in its place. "But why would he come to you?"

That's a good question. One that the Senju clan head isn't ever going to openly admit – not without damn good reason! To Senju Ai, that information was given with extreme care and only on a need-to-know basis. Hanabi doesn't need to know.

"The important thing, Hanabi, is that we aren't out of the woods yet." Ai offers instead. Yes, changing the subject is a much better tactic. "After we staged your kidnapping, another team took out my clones effortlessly. I'd estimate them to be high Jounin, at least. Whoever was gunning for you tonight, wasn't the part of the only group interested in you. So as of now... there is no more Hyuuga Hanabi."

"..." Hanabi had only just regained her bearings. This just doesn't seem to be her night at all!

"Your name is Amatsu Rika. Kou is going to be your father, Shou. You are going to be a part of the Uzumaki clan. Tami's older sister in fact."

"I'm the... big sister?" Hanabi mutters, almost tasting the words for herself.

"Yes. I can't tell you what your role will be, but Hinata swears by all that is holy that you'll be under her wing until both she and uncle Hiashi can breathe easier."

"Hina-nee..." Hanabi is trying to take it all in, but there is such a thing as an overload of information.

"I have some really bad news though." Hanabi's eyes are slow to focus on the speaker. "We need to permanently change how you look."

"How... I look?"

"Yes. In a bit I'm going to use a jutsu that will do all the hard work. Then, I need to... cut your hair." Ai seems to be bracing herself, as if she expects Hanabi to become violent at the mention of cutting her hair.

"..." Hanabi is quiet for a long moment. A LOOOOOOOOOOONG moment. Then a sigh escapes her lips. "Senju Ai... who the hell are you?"

Ai smiles, wondering about that. "You how they say each clan has something about them you never want to do?"

"You mean like a motivating a Nara? Or calling an Akimichi fat?" It isn't exactly common knowledge, but all clansmen –and especially clan heirs– are taught about the intricacies of other clans in the village. They have to know how to NOT start a blood feud with other clans, after all.

"Yeah, for the Senju, the thing you never want to do... is threaten our loved ones." Ai's eyes are out of focus. She's obviously thinking about something unpleasant, judging by the slight downward curl of the corners of her mouth. "Did you know that the First Shinobi War started with Cloud nearly killing Tobirama's wife?"

"...!" Ai seems to be full of surprising facts tonight. Poor Hanabi just doesn't know how to respond, at all.

"Yup, the first Raikage was stupid enough to order an attack on Tobirama not a week after his marriage was finalized. Sure, the first kunai wasn't thrown for nearly five years, because Hashirama placated his brother as best he could. But after Hashirama died... Sure historians will say that it was Konoha's wish to remain neutral for as long as possible, especially with Hashirama's willingly giving the other Great Nations the tailed beasts to maintain the balance of powers. But in Tobirama's heart, the war had long since begun."

"We are... vindictive when it comes to those that would harm our loved ones, Hanabi. So much so that it took the strongest Senju to have graced our clan in thousand years to cease hostilities with the Uchiha clan."

"How'd that happen?" Somehow the conversational tone is helping Hanabi to calm down and actually process what's going on. Sure, she isn't happy with it, but she'll cope.

"Hashirama's best friend was none other than Uchiha Madara. He would have willingly given his life for what many would –and probably should– have considered his enemy."

There's a comfortable silence between the two. Slowly, ever so slowly Hanabi thinks about it all. Slower still do the words she is dying to say come to her: "You're going to keep going until you've killed those responsible." Ai doesn't answer. Still, steely look in her eyes says more than words ever would.

"Are you ready, Rika? There's much to do and there never seems to be enough time to get it all done."

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Monday, 6:00 PM~**_

"Shou. Rika. I'm going to warn you right now that this jutsu is painful." Ai says. Hanabi looks at the girl, knowing that no matter what her best friend wouldn't harm her without a damn good reason. Besides, a little bit of pain never stopped her before.

Choco and Hibari are in the room, along with Raiko – who'd finally been introduced to Hanabi. Hanabi looks at the final occupant of the room though, taking a deep breath as she looks at her sister one last time before she's changed forever.

"I'll be here the whole time, Nabi-chan I promise." Hinata offers sincerely.

"Hanabi, I'll start with you." Ai walks up to her, instructing everyone else to take a step back. Hinata stays just out of her baby sister's reach. Ai focuses, preparing both herself –mentally and emotionally– and the jutsu. Without warning, Ai's hand strikes Hanabi in her chest, pushing her back against the wall and keeping her there. Sure, the strike itself stung, but it's what came after that had Hanabi screeching in pain! Her skin felt like it was on fire, her muscles felt like mush... even her bones and joints ached something fierce! It was like being dropped in molten lead and being forgotten there!

In reality, the jutsu was done in less than fifteen seconds. Subjectively though... those were the longest fifteen seconds of Hanabi's life! She's gasping for air, fighting to not scream again. Her every nerve feels like it's still on fire and her body feels... weird. It's almost as if it isn't hers anymore; foreign, and unfamiliar.

"I'm sorry." Ai murmurs, hugging the now much shorter girl. It takes Hanabi a few seconds to even realize that Ai is suddenly a head taller than her. And that her breasts are now barely even A-cup! All her clothes are worthless! Well, not that she'd even be able to get her clothes...

Ignoring the tears dripping down Ai's face, Hanabi turns to the mirror Choco holds up for her. Gone are the noble features that set the Hyuuga apart. Her cheeks are far puffier, like the baby fat she'd been working for years to burn off properly. Her eyes seem smaller, her face more pinched. The only things she'd really kept at all are her irises. The same violet irises stare back at her in the mirror – and she can only assume the shock she sees there is hers as well.

"I look plain." Hana... no Rika announces sourly.

"Sad facts, Rika: not everyone is meant to be a beauty. And stop acting to prim and proper. You've spent the last year and a half working as a Genin in Sound. Try ackin' like it." Raiko informs her.

"Yeah, yeah." Rika waves her off. "So Ai-chan. I love you, but you're not touching my hair. Give me a kunai."

"Sounds about right." Raiko compliments. Well, sort of compliments.

"You trying to say something by that?" Rika asks, her somewhat bushier eyebrow suspiciously high. If Raiko didn't know any better, she'd almost think she say the girl's head bobbing right to left slightly to add just a little extra oomph.

"Dang, Rika! You tryin'na put me on blast already? We just met!" Raiko won't admit it, but she's impressed. Very impressed. Rika is no amateur.

"Psh. Kunai, please? I'd rather get it over with before you develop a fetish for my hair." Rika says that with a wink, obviously teasing Raiko. No, scratch that. Raiko **is** blown away!

"Ai, wha chu even need me for? From where I'm standing miss thing here can handle herself just fine!" Raiko offers the girl a kunai, taking no notice of how she immediately starts slashing away at her once proud mane.

In less than a minute, the hair that once reached Rika's lower back is reduced to shoulder length hair, with bangs in front. Rika then asks for some ninja wire, which Raiko once again supplies, and ties the loose strands into a tight bun.

No one even notices that Ai'd already transformed Kou, or that his face is not just as pinched as Rika's. Or that he's a head taller and far stockier than before. Once again, Shou is pretty much ignored.

Ai takes a long moment to collect herself. She'd never done that jutsu to a living being before... other than her own shadow clones. So casting the jutsu on her best friend is not making her feel all too happy.

"Raiko, you're here for a very different reason. I promised I'd introduce you to some lesbian friends of mine, right?" Rika blushes, as does everyone else in the room, even Shou – it's not like he didn't know her preferences after all. "Rika here is an out and proud lesbian. So I have no issue with you two seeing if you're compatible. Isn't that right, Rika-chan?"

Raiko and Rika give each other a covert once-over, intrigued that the other is doing the same. "Hnn, so long as she buys me dinner, I think I can _work_ her into my busy schedule." At Rika's words, sultry tone and suggestive eyebrow wagging, almost everyone in the room is ready to pass out from blushing so hard – other than Shou who gets a nosebleed and actually does pass out. Okay... obviously Rika doesn't have an issue with this.

"I just had to say 'out and proud', didn't I..." Ai wonders out loud, trying to shake off the mental image of the much more experienced Raiko... showing Rika the ropes. "Just keep in mind you two have to be subtle about it for now, seeing as both Uzumaki and Senju clans will be in mourning over Hanabi's death? Give it a few months before you two become blatantly obvious about it. And Shou, you're both aware and **accepting** of her sexuality. Or else...!" Ai had decided almost from the beginning that if she was going to cause such an uproar in her best friend's life, then she was going to set a few things aright for her as well. She's no longer from a clan, no longer the heiress and the continuity of her family line isn't solely dependent on her... who cares what her sexual orientation is!? Well, to be fair, even **if** Rika was an only child, it **STILL** shouldn't matter what her orientation is.

Ai didn't even see Rika's glomp coming – too much on her mind, she reasons. "Ai-sama! You rock, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go get freshened up. And we need to get you into properly fitting clothes! Shou, there's another bathroom downstairs. Unseal your things when you're ready." Ai tosses him a scroll and shoos him out of her room.

_**8-8**_

_**End Interlude 1**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 11th, 2015.**_


	9. New beginnings

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Chapter 7 – New beginnings**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Wednesday, 5:00 AM~**_

"Choco, it's too early." I mumble, silently cursing that she mystically finds the energy to be like this every single morning. I mean, really?

"Good morning, sunshine!" Rika adds her two cents. I just groan. Am I fucking collecting morning people or something?!

"Rika... can it." I grind out. I'm dragging my feet down the hall, wondering why I always end up with people like that! I mean, sure I wake up at the same time as them. That doesn't mean I'm AWAKE at the exact moment I start to move around. I love Hibari so much more in the mornings. She just grabs our things, offers me my share, and we trudge on together. We know that neither wants to be awake, but that this is something we just have to deal with.

And why did I agree that Rika could sleep with us? She should be with her sister, bugging the hell out of her instead!

"Ai-sama, how rude! It's such a beautiful morning! Come on and smell the roses!" Tami...

Sigh. Whatever. Ai, ignore them. One foot in front of the other. You can do this. And yes, the giggling now following me down the hall is getting ignored as well. It's too early for this shit.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Wednesday, 5:45 AM~**_

"..." I glare at Inaho, wondering why I even need to answer that question. Do I want coffee? Duh? It's morning, so I want coffee. She just smiles and pours it for me. She's even kind enough to add sweetened milk for me.

What troubles me isn't that she asked me if I want coffee. What troubles me is that she's asking me that, two whole seconds after Rika and Choco, quite happily, sit down beside me at the table and start chatting with each other. And they sound fully awake. And happy. And they're asking me stupid questions like what I'm planning for today, and if they can tag along.

I can't plan anything until AFTER I'm fully awake. Right now, I can only effectively be annoyed. And I'm good at it!

"You do realise that your body is getting used to coffee in the morning, and you're going to have hell in the field for it?" Sensei's here? Why is sensei here? Why is he even awake this Kami-damned early!?

"Not in the field. Don't care." I drone, slurping my coffee and ignoring something in the back of my head doing a little happy dance. I'll figure it out later. I put my mug down, stir the damn thing so that the good shit isn't being a lazy fuck and loitering at the very bottom, and slurp at it again. Much better! I pointedly ignore Rika giggling about something.

"Ai... you really suck at the whole morning thing. You know that?" Naruto and Jei are both standing somewhere over there. Don't know who said it. Don't care who said it. Not important.

"Mornings suck." I retort, slurping some more liquid goodness.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, Ai, like it or not, you're with me today." Still not caring who's talking.

"After coffee. Before coffee, I get violent." I warn. And I mean it too! It's bad enough I have THREE happy as fuck morning people in my bedroom. I am **not** rushing my coffee because whoever you are has something you want done!

"She's a violent person?" I think that's Tami. She's the only one who'd bother ask.

"Yup! And her not being violent with us no matter how giddy we get is a testament to how much she loves us!" Rika... She's the only one who'd dare.

Slowly, the caffeine starts working its magic. Slowly, I start ACTUALLY waking up. It's somewhere around six when I take in a few deep breaths and feel the final slider glide up enough to act like something other than my pillow is interesting.

"You good now?" Naruto-nii asks. I look at him, wondering what he means. I'm awake _enough_, I'm not actually awake yet.

"No, but I know it's you talking now. What's up?"

"Like I said, you're with me today. Whatever other plans you had will wait."

"Sounds good. And I didn't have any plans yet. Planned things get planned after nine. Anything before nine is whatever I'm up for." I explain. I'm pretty sure I've explained that once or twice before, but to whom?

"Girls, that means after nine she's yours to bug to your hearts' content." He doesn't even miss a beat. Whatever.

"Inaaaa, more coffee pleeeeeeeez?" I pout at her, knowing she both loves and hates it when I do that.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Wednesday, 6:30 AM~**_

Naruto-nii is probably the only person around that gets enough respect from everyone that no one questions him when he says he needs the dojo until nine. Not even I get that! They'd still ask if they can tag along, knowing I'll probably just end up showing them something cool while I'm training. I'm such a softie!

Without asking what the plan is, I already go through the handseals and summon Inejiro and Akiko. I then make two shadow clones and send them off into their own respective corner to train while I deal with Nii-san.

"I have a favour to ask." He says seriously. I must really be tired, because Nii-san doesn't ask for favours like this, and he certainly doesn't start with the assumption I would possibly tell him no.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Wednesday, 6:31 AM, with Akiko and a clone~**_

"Akiko-chan. We're starting you off today with a dual kunai kata. Please draw your kunai and wield the in a reverse grip, like this." I take out two of my own kunai, having been smart enough to actually wear my pouches properly today.

As usual, Akiko does as she's instructed without hesitation. "Good. Do as I do, I'll explain as we go. Ask about whatever you don't understand."

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Wednesday, 6:31 AM, With Inejiro and a clone~**_

"What did you name her?" I ask unsealing Tenshi and motioning for him to draw his blade as well. I eye the smooth white sheath and white leather handle, wondering if he'll learn what I have to teach quickly.

"Oni. I figure that yours being the 'angel', it only makes sense to balance her with a 'demon'." He explains. I can tell he really likes wielding his blade – he holds her much gentler than he would his katana or wakizashi.

"Have you read the scroll I gave you?" I continue, unsheathing Tenshi. He unsheathes Oni as well, nodding seriously. "Then we start with 'dancing the blade'. I'll show you the pattern I want you to copy. When you copy it perfectly, we'll move on."

I sit down, seiza to show him I'm taking this seriously, and I hold Tenshi in my left hand with her blade pointing at the roof. He does the same, if right handed. I barely have to focus at all before the first vertebra extends and the tip of the sword starts gliding up gracefully. The other sections of the sword remain completely motionless, only the tip starts swaying back and forth in an almost hypnotic motion.

Oni's tip glides up as well, jerky and graceless, but aloft. "Very good. You've been practising." I praise. He smiles and nods, but doesn't lose focus. Even better! I'd half expected him to let it fall to the floor with the distraction.

"Take your time. I want your control to be absolutely perfect with Oni. Still your thoughts, be one with your blade." I say, quoting Tenten with the amount of times she's had to tell me that. Still, to be able to do this with only having the blade three days? I think I'll be getting some competition soon, at this rate!

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Wednesday, 6:31 AM, with Naruto and original Ai~**_

"This isn't a small favour, Ai. I need... your help. Desperately!" Naruto's being dramatic once again. What could possibly be this bad?

"Yeah, and as soon as I know what it is, you'll know if I can help." I remind him. Does he expect me to just smell what he needs?

"..." He mutters something, but I can't have heard him right!

"Nii-san! Don't mumble! If you want help, just ask me!"

"Help me, with elemental training?" He manages. What a Herculean effort...

"Nii-san, you've been training me since you got back from your trip with Jiraiya. Do you really think I'd be difficult with teaching you something?" I remind him.

"No, Ai... I mean I want to be able to do both Wind and Water before we leave! That means massive overdose of clones, that means less chakra at the end of the day and that means..." Aww, my poor O'nii-chan is rambling. Too cute!

"That you need it to be me because of Kyuubi?" He nods sullenly, hating that even now he can't fully control the beast in his gut. "How about I do you one better? I'll teach you Wind first, and while I'm teaching you that, I'll teach Hinata how to disperse your Tailed Beast cloak? That way she can teach you Water?"

He's relieved? Really? What'd he expect me to say? No? Gee, Nii-san, thanks for teaching me all those really cool seals and jutsu, but helping you in return is just too much!

I roll my eyes, trying not to let this get to me.

"Alright. Then In return, I'll teach you how you master your sensory skills." He says, motioning for me to sit down. I look at him oddly. 'Master'? I'm already A-rank, what's higher than up? "You just doubted your Nii-san, didn't you? Ai, I'm an S-rank sensor. Trust me, my tricks have tricks."

Yeah, we'll see. And why would 'S' come higher than 'A'? I mean, 'E' for Academy student, 'D' for Genin, 'C' for Chuunin, 'B' for Jounin, 'A' for Kage, then 'S'? That's not only weird, that's illogical. What's higher than Kage?

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Wednesday, 9:00 AM, with Naruto and original Ai~**_

"Just keep focusing like that, you're doing great!" Yes, and your shouting is really helping me here! I take a deep breath, calming the last –or just latest– of my emotions. "Perfect. Now take that energy and balance it with your normal chakra and energy."

Well, that kind of makes no sense. I've been doing that for years.

"Oh, right, you need to use the toad oil to use it properly."

"Nii-san, what are you even talking about?" I ask, trying not to lose my focus. Trying.

"Well, I went through this super awesome training with the Toads during my travels with Jiraiya, and they taught me how to hone Natural energy. And well, since I've seen you doing something similar, I thought I'd teach you how to do it too."

"Naruto-sama! Natural energy isn't something to toy with! You need a fully fledged sage to even attempt such a feat, let alone teaching it to another!" Akiko seems to know what he's talking about. Oh, right, they're already done, but the clones were waiting to not disrupt my training with Nii-san.

"Well, I'm a sage." Naruto says that so plainly. Aren't sages these enlightened beings that can do superhuman feats? Well, superhuman to a shinobi's standard...

"That doesn't excuse it!" Akiko just won't give up. What have I done with the shy and compliant little rabbit she used to be? Won't be missing her too much, I like this new Akiko so much more!

"Akiko-chaaaaaan! Ai's been channelling Natural energy for as long as I've known her. I'm just trying to get her to do so consciously, is all."

"Okay, what?" I add my two cents. It's not that this is hard to follow, I'm just not really sure what this means for me, and that bugs me.

"Ai, I think you're a natural sage. That breathing thing you do is almost identical to how I gather natural energy for sage mode, only you do it on a much smaller scale." Nii-san explains.

"And this helps my sensory skills, how?" Information, have you heard of such a thing? Start dishing it out please!

"If you add Natural energy to anything you do, it's like a thousand times stronger!" He's exaggerating. Sure, I would feel calm and kind of giddy, but my breathing exercises aren't turning me into some kind of superwoman.

"He's not lying, Ai-sama. Natural energy is too potent for most to ever handle, but those who can..." Inejiro tapers off suggestively. Hmm, interesting, but...

"Yeah, yeah." I wave it off. It's not that I don't think it'd be awesome using something that powerful, I just know that nothing comes without a price, and even then there's risks to using such a thing regularly. Nope, until someone offers me the WHOLE story, I'm not getting into it. "And Nii-san, please explain these things BEFORE trying to teach me something next time."

My clones disperse, and the memories of training with Akiko and Inejiro hit me at the same time. Hmm. Inejiro can control five of the nine vertebrae to my liking. Excellent! And Akiko is already on the second School of dual kunai. A good morning workout!

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Wednesday, 7:00 PM~**_

"I'm kind of tired of hearing about this by now!" I complain. Naruto's literally been hounding me all day, trying to 'explain' why I should come with him to Mount Myoukobu. While I was training with Rika, Choco and Hibari – I was showing them how to Body Flicker the same way sensei taught us, sorry, it was funny as hell. While I was welcoming the guys home and getting their report on Waterfall and the 'extra' mission I'd given them. Hell, he even bugged me while I was showing Ikue a simple kata that I thought she could handle!

Inejiro and Akiko have been pretty patient, all things considered, but I think it's my flat out refusal to even consider the training that has them so calm. "And besides, shouldn't your clones be tiring you out or something!"

Yes, I've had him training all damn day! It's still not making him any less annoying right now! Maybe I should make him train with five-hundred instead of three-hundred? He obviously has the energy to spare!

"Nope. I usually train with about a thousand clones. So this isn't even bothering me at all!" I grumble, wondering why I hadn't just asked him that in the first place.

"I love you, but I hate you soo bad right now."

"Say that after you hear I've already worked through cutting the leaf! In a day! HA!"

"I did it in six hours. Not impressing me, Nii-san. And that was with my secondary element, and being distracted." I gloat. Anything to shut him up for a bit!

"Oh yeah?! Well I'll master Wind before the week is out!"

I sigh, wondering if I should take him seriously or not. I mean, yeah I don't doubt he's stubborn enough to try, but could he succeed? I was working with Water for over three years before I was considered good enough to be a B-rank user. He wants to make it there in a week?

I'd better keep an eye on the moron, just in case.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday, 5:00 AM~**_

"You know I'm-" I don't even let Naruto finish his sentence. NO ONE starts bullshit like that this early in the morning. I don't hit him hard enough to permanently damage him... but I probably would have killed anyone else if they'd been hit that hard. I seriously think that boy's skull is made of diamond, or something.

"Now I'm twice as convinced that you love me, Ai-sama!" Rika pipes up. My only response is a dull glare.

"Careful. I'll tell Rai." I mutter, already shuffling towards the bath. Rika doesn't even bother to react. She, Choco and Tami are too busy singing praises for today being such a glorious day... fucking morning people.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday, 6:30 AM~**_

"I don't care." I mutter, instead of my usual pre-workout pep talk. "Kono... act like your master and I'll hurt you. Matte... you'd better deal with him today. I'm sure Jei can keep me from killing people, so it's all just making more sense to me." I don't even care that I'm more tired than usual, or that I'm more annoyed than usual. I just want to sleep for a month, and I can't!

"What's your deal?" Matte-chan asks, eyeing me a bit closer.

"Naruto's been halfway stalking me since yesterday. I'm pretty sure I clobbered him at least twice in my sleep. And I know I got him this morning." I explain.

"Actually, you got me all thirty-two times I attacked you last night and this morning. But for some reason, you don't really wake up when you do..."

"..." I glare at my newest shadow. Choosing to just ignore Naruto, I turn to the troops. "Team training today. I'm switching it up. Pou and Raiko will be attacking. We'll take turns defending their attacks. Kono with me, but mind what I said. Jei with Matte-chan. Akiko and Inejiro, I want the two of you working on what I showed you last night. I want you to do it flawlessly by the time I'm done with the morning training."

Everyone's following me, that's good. "Seeing as I'm a bit more trigger happy today, I'd advise no elemental jutsu until after eight. For now, it's all taijutsu and weapons. Rai, Pou, whenever you're ready." I unseal, but don't unsheathe, Tenshi. I _really_ don't want to accidently cut someone in half.

Pou's on Kono and me in the blink of an eye. Kono blocks the wipe swipe from Pou's sword, and I counter with a stabbing motion aimed at his head. Pou leans his head out of the way, but my sheathe leans with him and I feel the tension as it clips the side of his head. It's just a glancing blow, so I know he's not hurt. Still earns me a little extra respect.

"Damn! Ai, you sure you're tired? You weren't this good last time!" Pou says, backing up for another go. Should I bother pointing out that it's still pretty dark out? So he probably just can't see my sheath all that well in the low light. And the fact that I'm closing my eyes to see if I can still get some sleep while I train... I doubt it, but you can't not try.

Over and over again, Raiko and Pou take turns with their 'surprise attacks'. They'd Body Flicker, choosing who they'd attack at random to prevent us from getting too used to one or the other. And I notice they switch up their tactics often enough to keep us on our toes. I love having those two around for team trainings!

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday, 8:00 AM~**_

"Naruto! I swear, I'll..." I try to come up with a threat he'd actually believe. I won't kill him. Maiming him is pointless. Poisons, I doubt anything I'd be willing to do will have much effect. I could just seal him away, but this is likely a clone and he'll just send more. Hmm, maybe I could just use this to my advantage.

"Guys. Jutsu time! Naruto here's our volunteer. Pou, Raiko, you can join in too. Combination attacks only. He's allowed to run, but we can only attack him in training areas and unpopulated areas."

"So, tracking and execution via jutsu, huh?" Naruto looks at me. "That actually sounds like fun. The real me's in Training Ground Forty-four. Come if you dare!" And with that, the clone disperses. The Forest of Death again? Doesn't he have any better place to train? I mean, it's just so... bleh?

"That means we actually have to track his ass in there in the first place. And my clone will just assume I won't want the original to be unguarded." I complain. "Fine! Anyone else up for some Uzumaki hunting?"

"To prank a prankster. I'm in." Raiko announces.

"That was rhetorical, she's not going to let us leave this go. Even Naruto knows that." Matte-chan announces, wondering just how she'll fare in this new environment. Meh, she'll survive.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday, 11:00 AM~**_

"Okay. It's official. You're all nuts!" Raiko announces. She thought we were joking when we said we'd go Uzumaki hunting. All six hundred and fifty two that he's thrown at us so far!

"Tell them something they don't already know." Pou says, huffing from how hard we've been training. We've been going tit for tat, and Naruto's clones aren't just playing moving targets... they're attacking us too!

"This is one of the better team trainings we've had. So I ain't complaining, I'm just saying... I thought sensei was bad!"

"That would be complaining." Pou points out.

"Semantics." She waves him off. We're taking a breather on a rather large tree branch. If I thought this forest was safe, I'd recommend making camp here... but this forest is anything but safe. I think even the leeches are gunning for us here.

"How's everyone on chakra?" Matte-chan asks. Why would she ask, when she can just scan and see? Ah, right... she wants to hear if everyone is out of breath as well.

Just over half, is the general consensus, and no one seems out of breath anymore. "Alright, I think this has been a wonderful training exercise. We'll head back and I'll have a clone inform Nii-san." I tell them. They all seem quite grateful. Making a clone, I dispel her immediately. Within seconds, we're ambushed by a dozen clones. Naruto-nii is really too damn stealthy sometimes! I didn't sense them there!

"Fuck it." Training is done, so the combination jutsu only rule is no longer in play. I unseal Tenshi, holding her in my right hand and I take my Battou-jutsu stance – right shoulder lowered, left foot forward and right foot squaring it, knees bent and left hand on Tenshi's pommel, but not actually grabbing the grip just yet.

When his clones are just about in striking range, I unleash! All I can see is a dark grey blur, and then smoke. Tenshi glides through the air, shaking angrily and awaiting any other surprises. Nothing comes. I flick her back into her sword form and re-sheathe her. "I should probably just start wearing Tenshi. Unsealing her every time is getting tedious." I say, wondering why they guys look surprised. "Something on my face?"

"It usually takes us three attacks to hit one clone... you just took out like..."

"I usually train with Naruto-nii like this. It's not something I'm new to." I explain. "And normally, his attention is centred solely on me, so he's a lot harder to outmanoeuvre than this."

"So he was toying with us all morning?" Pou asks seriously.

I snort, wondering how best to explain this. "Pou, if we all went all out, he'd wipe the floor with us. Why else would Kono-chan accept Nii-san as his boss? And besides, he's still training, so he couldn't spare half as many clones as he'd normally spam."

"Note to self: keep on the Uzumaki's good side." Raiko announces, just finally realizing that she's kind-of-sort-of seeing his sister-in-law... ouch.

"Yup. Not a bad idea. Now come on. Lunch is on me." I Body Flicker ahead, knowing they'll be right behind me. Sure, Nii-san isn't gunning for us anymore, but frankly we're still liable to be something's lunch if we aren't careful.

Hmm, next time we should ask him to go all out on us. It would be good practice after all, or an early grave, but he wouldn't kill us on purpose...

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday, 12:00 PM~**_

"Welcome to Ginkai's! Oh, hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Choco's eldest sister, Saki, welcomes us warmly. I always get the feeling like she isn't quite sure of what she's saying, so everything comes over as a question, or at least questioning. "Please, follow me. Your regular table is occupied right now, but I'm sure you won't mind a private booth?"

We're led upstairs, into the last booth, and offered our menu's as we sit. Well, we are here with two new customers after all, right? "Would you like anything to drink while you decide?" We decide to go with a pot of green tea, and I ask for a bottle of water to go with it.

"So guys," I start as the door slides shut. "I just want to say how impressed I am with how things are going. Not that I had any doubts, but... well, you know how I am." I find myself rubbing my left wrist for some reason.

"Daaaang, Ai I didn't know you had the whole humble thing in you!" Raiko teases. I blush and roll my eyes, but say nothing else. "Seriously though. You're a kick ass sensei. Have you considered taking your own Genin team? I think you'd turn them into legends!"

"Rai, I'm thirteen? Who's going to want a sensei that's their age?"

"You're my age, and you're pretty much my sensei." Raiko counters. I wave it off, choosing to focus on important matters.

"So Matte-chan, have the scrolls been useful?" I had taken to giving her scrolls on sensory theories and jutsus. I'm confident in my skills, but it never hurts to have someone around to confirm things. And besides, she needs to train and find her niche – that threat to Shikamaru wasn't an empty one after all.

"Very." Is all she says, but I still sense a soft glow in her chakra. She's quite proud of how she's progressing, apparently.

"Good. When you're ready for the next set, just let me know. Oh, and Matte-chan, I want to take you shopping for a weapon." That gets everyone's attention. "What? I gave Jei his tanbo, I gave Konohamaru his staff... would it really be out of character for me to get Matte-chan a weapon too?"

The others can only shrug and nod at that – I have a point. Crap... Rabbit is coming this way, and from the looks of things, I think she's looking for me specifically. "Damn it! Guys, I think Kakashi needs me for something. Jei, take care of the bill for me? I'll see you later." I offer Jei my pouch, knowing I can trust him with it – and that's besides the fact that there's only about a hundred-thousand Ryou in it. Frankly, I've spent more on **a** Kimono before, so it's not a big deal.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday, 12:25 PM~**_

I was right too. I exited Ginkai's just as Turtle was approaching, and lo and behold: Hokage summons. So now that I'm walking into his office, with Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata already present, I can't help but wonder what the hell is going on this time.

"You sent for me?" I say, just as the door is shut properly.

"Yes." Kakashi nods. I shrug – that doesn't really say anything, now does it. Once I am lined up with my peers, Kakashi finally continues. "It was brought to my attention that this morning from roughly eight-thirty to just after eleven, there was a war breaking out in Training ground forty-four. Were any of you involved by chance?"

A war? Really? It wasn't all that bad! "Well, that depends. If you mean as a training exercise, then maybe. Nobody died, and it was far enough from populated areas so I highly doubt there was any collateral damage." I offer. It was sort of Naruto-nii's idea, but it was my team doing most of the damage.

"... Training exercise?" He asks uncertain. "Ai, I felt most of those jutsu from here! How in the hell does that qualify as a training exercise?!"

"Well..." I wonder about that. Were we really that rowdy? "We were training for surprise attacks this morning until about eight, but I need my team to be able to work together seamlessly so the next exercise was combination jutsu attacks?" This isn't exactly what I was expecting.

"Combination... jutsu... attacks?" Kakashi's eye flicks towards Naruto and Sasuke, then returns to me. No idea what's going through his mind, but I'm pretty sure I don't care right now. We did nothing illegal, and seeing as where it happened no one is going to complain.

"Yeah... Like Matsuri's fire jutsu with my wind jutsu. My water jutsu with Jei's lightning jutsu... Combining the attacks?"

"I know what that means." Kakashi drones, unimpressed. Well excuse me for assuming your mind shut down on you for a second. "... I assume your team was fighting against Naruto?"

"Yes, sir... Well, my team along with Pou and Raiko, but we still ended up taking out six-hundred and sixty-four of his clones. He made us work for it too!" I announce proudly. Sparring with Nii-san isn't the easiest thing in the world, after all!

Kakashi sighs. "And all this while training Hinata in soothing the Kyuubi?"

"Of course not! I'm also training Nii-san in Wind release jutsu, I have Akiko and Inejiro working on water walking, and I'm pretty sure Ikue is going to start bugging me to show her a cool jutsu the second she gets out of school."

"And let me guess, training Kouji and Daichi in Sealing and Medical jutsu?" Kakashi sounds exasperated.

"Well, not one the same day. We alternate." I explain seriously. I don't know why people are suddenly so interested in how I spend my days.

Why is Kakashi rubbing his forehead? "Do you get any sleep at all?"

"Yeah, but not nearly enough! That's why I love my coffee."

"I'll just go out on a limb here and assume Naruto's been training you as well?"

"Naturally!" Nii-san answers. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"And Jiraiya has you learning new jutsu in your spare time?"

"Spare time? What's that? I just make a shadow clone to work on whatever he gives me. I'm not as... proficient as Naruto, but I get by well enough." Okay, this is starting to get a bit invasive.

"And your own elemental training? I assume you're busy working on your third element?"

"I'm not Naruto. I can only do so much with the allotted time."

"So you **do** have limits." Kakashi sounds mildly surprised. I glare at him, wondering what the hell he means by that. "Anko tells me that you've made arrangements for her to train Jei and Matsuri in Intelligence work. You sound like you're hell bent on becoming a Jounin before the end of the calendar year. And frankly, I wonder if anyone but Naruto uses clones half as many as you do. Forgive me for not knowing what to expect next."

Okay, first of all, Kono-chan uses clones far more than I do! Second, no I'm not hell bent on being a Jounin, but I won't complain if I get promoted soon. And, DUH! Why wouldn't I arrange specialised training for my teammates if it's within my grasp?

"So?" In lieu of saying anything else, I just glare at him.

Kakashi chuckles. He's highly amused it seems. "If I had any doubts that you were Naruto's little sister, I don't now. You guys are dismissed. I need to speak with Ai privately."

The others start making their way to the door, but Naruto decides to whisper something to me before he leaves. "No matter what he says, Imouto-chan, I'm proud of you."

Once we're alone, Kakashi casts a privacy jutsu. Apparently whatever he wants to discuss is more sensitive than training my people...

"Ai, I want to congratulate you on your... handling the Hanabi situation. Even Jiraiya can't find proof of falsification." I scan more closely, trying to see who he's got on guard and therefore listening to this. Ah, it's the Dog, Rabbit and Turtle. Well, they'll be demanding drinks to repay them for what I put them through. Thanks, 'Kashi...

"If you're going to do something, do it well." I smirk, quite pleased with myself.

"Indeed. And seeing as how you're training your team, I want to give you a heads up that I'll likely be sending missions your way when you get back from Sky." He says, more seriously this time.

"Missions?"

"Yes. You see, I'm impressed with how efficient you are and I believe that there might well be other... situations within the walls of Konoha that may need your... delicate touch?" Hmm. So we're talking about off the book missions that absolutely must be done in secrecy. Seeing as he's being vague even with those he trusts, that means this is going to be a major headache for me.

"I see." I narrow my eyes at him, wondering where he's even going with this.

"I will have the details ready for when you return. Naturally we won't be meeting here, so I hope you don't mind my dropping by more often?"

"I would love to have you." I nod, smiling. There's so much more going on behind the scenes than I've ever been allowed to know. How interesting that I'll soon find out just what that might entail.

"Good." The privacy jutsu is dispelled and Kakashi motions that I'm dismissed. "Just make sure to warn me next time you decide to play war games in my village, alight?"

"Alright. Count on it every third day until we're deployed." I wave, dispelling myself.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday, 9:00 PM~**_

Taking deep breaths, I can't help but wonder what I'm really getting myself into. My 'Hanabi' clone had just dispersed, and her memories were a bit more intense that I'm used to. Shaking off the initial shock, I start writing my findings on a blank scroll. Hmm, I'll be keeping this one sealed on me at all times, just in case. I think I understand what Kakashi was talking about now, the 'situations' within Konoha might be quite interesting. I wonder just how much free reign he'll give me in handling this.

At any rate, I think it's about time I start altering my plans slightly. Sure, the Usagi's Four elders still have a week to offer their choices, but I think I'll be summoning them tomorrow instead. Yes, interesting indeed.

I summon Akiko and Inejiro. "I apologize for summing you so late, but I have a message for the Elders. Please inform them that the situation has drastically changed and that I'll need their selected Usagi present tomorrow morning at nine."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 7_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015._**


	10. Preparations for Black Death

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Chapter 8 – Preparations for Black Death**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday, 8:30 AM~**

Since yesterday was a team training day, today should officially be my day off, right? No. Because days off are reserved for the sick, injured or dying. I am none, so I will not rest. Instead, I have Akiko and Inejiro training in my office – forget calling it 'the library', it's just my office. They are practicing their stealth skills right now, so there isn't a whole lot of risk for collateral damage.

Hmm, and that's uncle Manabu coming to speak with me. He's pleased, so he must have the prototype I'd asked him for. Not more than five minutes later, Inaho shows uncle Manabu in and I ask him to sit down. His eyes briefly wander to the two training Usagi, but he shrugs it off – he's getting used to me.

"Ai-chan! I have it! I have it, Ai-chan! It took quite some doing, but once I got the design right, I took it straight to Naruto-san and asked him to apply the seals you were talking about!" He's bubbling over, like he won the lottery or something. I want to poke some fun at him, but instead I just ask if I may see my new mask. He offers it to me, much in the same way uncle Sengo would offer me a weapon.

I look at the object as I take it from him. It's completely black, jet black like my gloves. Hmm, is that a coincidence? It looks like an Anbu mask, only in that it covers every inch of my face. The outside has no easily distinguishable markings, other than bumps that resemble the Konoha symbol. The inside, however, is riddled with seals of all kinds. I can't make them out very well, but upon turn on my desk lamp, I can make out their designs much easier. Around the eyes are chakra based actuators – designed to move something via chakra. Around the three slits the start around my nose and move down vertically to just under my chin are six seals – a gas composition tester (to test what's in the air coming through), a filter (to block unwanted gases or liquids), a purifier (to ensure that I can still get the same composition of air I'm used to, but I doubt that would work underwater), a chakra storage seal (to store up to sixty shadow clones worth of chakra, in case of a chakra based attack), and a chakra disruptor (to prevent even the Byakugan from seeing through my mask). Okay, that last one I didn't ask for, but knowing Nii-san as well as I do...

Point being... this should just about do it. "Has it already been tested?" I ask, activating each seal one by one to test if they work as they should – you can never be too careful. The actuators by the eyes just open and shut the hole I'm meant to see out of. Ah, that would be useful if someone uses a bright light of some sort. It doesn't work automatically, so I still have to react in time, but better than nothing. And ooh, if I focus properly, I can make it slide open and shut slowly. That means I can adjust how much light comes in. Combine that with my sensory skills and I can imagine this working to my advantage!

Nothing much happens that I can tell with the others. And really, they work so weird... it's like they feed information right into my chakra network! It'll be a while before I can use that properly.

"Of course it has! Naruto-san tested it himself! You know he won't put you at risk if he can help it! He even tested it for tear gas, sixteen different commonly used poisonous gasses, and he had the sensory matrix test for combustibles as well! He asked I give you this scroll and inform you that he'll have more time to help you with it tonight, if you're available. But he wouldn't tell me what time."

"And the material used?" I rap my knuckle against the front of the mask a few times, hearing an almost pleasing 'tock tock tock'. It sounds like wood. Applying some pressure on the mask, I notice that it doesn't budge at all.

"This prototype is made with lacquered hard wood. The finished product will be made using a chakra conducting metal. The same material as your Tenshi, if what Sengo-san says is correct. It will conduct electricity, which is why Anbu apparently never used that material, but I highly doubt anyone will think of trying that!" He offers. Hmm, yes they will think of it eventually. But I can easily counter that with Wind chakra, or I could just have the storage seal absorb the chakra – hmm, to have an extra chakra pool, or to have an extra failsafe to keep me alive... I choose keeping alive. Still, interesting.

"I see. Uncle Manabu, you are incredible for getting this done so quickly!" I praise his work. "I will test this out and I'll let you know by tomorrow if you should go ahead and make the real masks. As well, have you compared the contours of the Usagi's face to ours, so you know if their masks should be different and how different they need to be?"

"Narutally! I've have Choco and Hibari helping me with that! Their facial structure is somewhat different, but nothing I can't work with!" He's really excitable right now.

"Good. I would also like you to start testing a slight upgrade, if you would?" Of course he's willing, and he's already searching his waistcoat for his notepad to jot my desires down – even though I can see its outline clearly, I say nothing. "The current actuators are located to the outsides of the eyes to filter the amount of light allowed through. I would like to know if it's possible to install binoculars as well? Perhaps with the same actuators to allow range and focus? Or perhaps it would need two separate actuators for that?"

"Eye sockets. Binoculars. Range and focus. Chakra actuators, one or two?" He scribbles furiously. "Right! I'll get right on that! Is there anything else?" I assure him there isn't, and that if I do come up with something I'll let him know as soon as I am able. As he sees himself out, I sense Inaho coming back to see if I require anything – standard protocol. I ask her to have Rika, Shou, Hiashi, Neji and Hinata come to me at their earliest convenience. This might well solve a potential future problem!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday, 8:45 AM~**

"I'm sorry, but I have another appointment in fifteen minutes so I'll be making this brief." I tell the Hyuugas moment they enter my office – well, Hyuugas and ex-Hyuugas. "Shou, I want you to try on this mask, and focus some chakra into this seal right here." I point at the chakra disruptor seal.

He does as instructed. "Good, now will the Hyuugas please activate their Byakugan and tell me if they can see his face?" They do, but they are curious as hell what I'd called them in here for. I sense the familiar signature that shows a Byakugan is being activated. All three confirm they cannot. "Shou, if you would please activate your own Byakugan?"

His hand shoots up in front of him as he makes a Tiger seal, mostly for focus. I sense nothing this time. He confirms that it's active, but as I turn to the Hyuugas, none of them can confirm this any more than I can. "Can you see anything beyond the mask?"

"Sorry, no. Nothing. Behind me, yes, but not in front." CRAP! I hadn't considered that! I immediately instruct him to turn around and ask the Hyuugas to check if they can see his active Byakugan. I cannot sense it being active, but neither can they. Hmm... Interesting.

"Thank you, Shou." He removes the mask, after deactivating the his bloodline ability. "I had hoped that he could see through the mask... Still, I will discuss the possibilities with Nii-san and see what we can come up with." I mumble, making a mental note to do just that.

"Are you trying to design a mask that can allow Rika and Shou to...?" Hinata asks curiously.

"Well, not exactly no. But I am designing these masks anyway, so if it would benefit them..." I inform her. Maybe if we use a one direction chakra disruptor? Is that even possible? To allow chakra to flow from face through mask to the outside world without letting chakra make a return trip? And how does this affect my own sensory skills? More testing needs to be done. I make a few notes, before stowing my paperwork in my desk and informing my guests that my other appointment won't wait. I really should have made a shadow clone, but I simply hadn't expected this to happen so quickly!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday, 9:00 AM~**

Once in the back yard, and telling Kimiko that I'll gladly help her train once my meeting is over, I go over what needs to be done. Choco and Hibari are here with me, as requested. "We are here to select three teams of four. However, each of the four House Elders should have selected twelve bucks and twelve does for me to choose from." I think out loud. Both girls and the two Usagi with me nod – not that I was looking for confirmation. "Choco, Hibari, you are each to choose a number of Usagi after I do. You may well need teams of your own for whatever reason. And those left unselected will be offered a place on a general team that will be training as additional support should we need it."

Not waiting for them to confirm they heard me –or if they agree or not– I make four shadow clones, who immediately disappear from sight, and summon the Elders and their candidates.

After the smoke clears, I am face to face with one-hundred Usagi clansmen. To the front are the Four Elders. Behind each Elder is two rows of twelve of their finest – one row bucks, the other does. I bow reverently. "Usagi Elders and clansmen." I speak clearly to ensure they can all hear me, and just loud enough that those closest to me won't balk at the volume. "I would first like to apologize that I've had to change the timeframe of our agreement. I hope I have not caused any discomfort in doing so. I would also like to thank each and every one of you for assisting us however you can."

"FOR THE SENJU CLAN! HU!" They proclaim as one, saluting almost as if they were my own personal armed forces to command. I blink away a tear, truly grateful for their unwavering loyalty.

"I would also like to inform you all that there has been another change. Thanks to there being two additional summoners, there will be additional slots available for you to be selected. And any not selected today will be receiving training from Akiko and Inejiro, who will be receiving training and orders of your training from me personally. The intention of this back up team is to ensure that all three of us have familiar faces we can count on for whatever task we summon you for. Naturally, if there are any roles or positions we have not yet considered, rest assured that we will communicate this to The Elders."

I let that information sink in for a moment before continuing. "Now, your Elders have selected twelve of you from each House. However, you have been selected with one of three roles in mind. Tracking and Scouting. Defence, long and short range. And medical skills. I will need all selected for Tracking over to my left." I raise my left hand until it's pointing diagonally upwards. A third of those assembled start to move immediately. "And all those selected for Defence over to my right." I repeat the motion, if a mirror image of it. Another third start moving to the right.

"Thank you. Now those for tracking. There are four slots for my team. There are also four clones of me hiding somewhere in this neighbourhood. They won't leave the outer walls clearly marking the edge of the Senju Disctrict, so do not pursue beyond that. They should also be hard to find, but not for trackers like you. You're task is to find them. Four clones, four positions. Be the first to touch one and you're in. You have a maximum time limit of one hour, at the end of that hour you are to return here and wait on the porch behind me and out of the way. Go." They salute once more and they hop over the wall marking my back yard. Well, that's one group selection handled.

"Defence team candidates. Your selection is much more complex. As such, your task is somewhat less orthodox. You will line up. I will pelt stones at you. If you are hit five times, you are out and must regroup over there." I point to where the Tracking hopefuls just vacated. "The last four to remain are in."

"Now, Healing team candidates. This is also your test. Naturally your clansmen will be injured during this test. Your task is to line up and heal those that are disqualified. The better I find your skills in tending to them, the more likely you are to be selected. In other words, I might not be able to narrow it down to just four. Or maybe I will and your performance will catch the eye of Choco or Hibari. Either way, I expect you all to do your best."

"Now, Defence team candidates. I need you to line up where you are standing. Six to a row, a metre between you and those nearest. Quickly please. While they are lining up, Healing team candidates, you are you line up single file. The moment one of them is out, the first in line is to escort them quickly to where they are to regroup. You may not stop them from moving until they are there."

The Defence team candidates are finally lined up as instructed. I frown, knowing what I'm about to do to them. And seeing a huge pile of rocks nearby isn't helping in the least. "Good. Defence team candidates, you may defend yourself by any means you find helpful. However, you are not to move from where you currently are. Your feet may leave the ground, however you may not enter the space of another or I will point you out and it will count as a hit."

"Healing team, are you ready?"

"HEALING TEAM, READY! HU!" Why do they do that? That is sooo not stealthy.

"Defence team, are you ready?" Some of them draw their swords, other draw tessen. Some draw no weapon at all – I suspect that that doe over in the corner is too used to her naginata to trust any other weapon, but the length of it will too easily violate my terms.

"DEFENCE TEAM, READY! HU!"

I grab a few rocks and start to think. Those in the front row have a natural disadvantage seeing as all projectiles will likely hit them first, even if I aim them at someone behind them. Hmm. I toss the first rock high in the air, following its trajectory as it falls onto the head of the buck in the back in the left corner. He didn't even consider the possibility he'd be hit from where I'm standing. Well, that's one for you, mister. Still, he suffers his newfound wisdom in silence.

"Eyes open at all times. These rocks can come from anywhere." To prove my point, I fling one at the doe closest to me. She knocks it off course with her tessen, but it flies on and hits another doe in her shoulder. "You're supposed to defend that which is behind you. You lose a point as well." That was bound to happen eventually. That's why they have five chances each, and not one. I want to give them each a chance to improve, even if not for my team specifically.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday, 11:30 AM~**

It's been a rather exhausting time for me. I'm sure the Usagi aren't too pleased either, seeing as they've been trying to counter every underhanded attack I come up with. "Alright, let's see. It's just down to five of you now. I must say, I am impressed that none of you have lost any points as yet." I compliment them. And it's true, no matter how sneaky I try to be, they somehow counter it in such a way that the rock either flies back towards me or just hits the ground.

"Alright. Let's try this. Lightning round. I will simply overwhelm you five with rocks until I finish this task." Within seconds there are dozens of rocks flying at them at once. They are a flurry of motion, deflecting them as efficiently as they had the entire time. Then I spring my trap. I toss ten rocks at the same time, one aimed at their left foot, the other aimed at their head. They each dodge the one aimed at their head, but I strike each in their foot – save one.

"You. What are you called?" I indicate the one that avoided both attacks successfully.

"Shiori of the House of Muun." She answers proudly. Ah, Tsukino-sama's House.

"Shiori, how would you rate your remaining clansmen against your own skill?" I test her. Honestly, I'm tired of throwing rocks at them, so I'm just looking for a reason to say that they're all in. Still, decorum and such bullshit...

"No less than my own." She says neutrally. The others are three bucks and a doe – she won't disparage the bucks willingly.

"How troubling. No less than your own, yet you are the only one unscathed. That means that there is no way to do this... well, other than accepting five instead of four." They are each surprised at my words. They aren't winded, but they are flabbergasted all the same.

"Good. Now that that is settled, can the following four Healing team candidates please tend to the wounded." That only leaves one. A doe – she looks like the runt of the pack to be honest. She strikes me as shy and unsure of herself. Like Hinata-nee used to be. Well, I know just the cure for that, now don't I.

"You. Come here." I call her over to me. She hurries to me, already bowing and apologizing for whatever irked me. Wow, this one needs work. "It is by my own failings that you have not been able to fulfil your task. As such, I will find another task for you. You will remain with me until I have done just so. Understood?"

"O-of c-c-course, Ai-sama." She manages.

"What are you called?"

"Y-yuka... o-of the H-house of T-taiyou." The House of the sun, that's Fumio's House. No wonder she's a stuttering mess! That sexist shit-for-brains probably undermined whatever confidence life had graced her with!

"Yuka. Stay close to me. I would not be pleased if I was to lose track of you, do you understand?" She stutteringly assures me that she does, and that she will be close to me until I instruct otherwise. I nod, thanking her. I am curious that she seems both pleased and uncomfortable that I would stoop so low as to thank her... but that's a detail to deal with later.

"Alright. If the final Healing team candidates are done?" They assure me they are, after the last doe makes one final knot in the gauze she applied. "Good. You five have already been selected for Defence team. For the Tracking team, you four were the fastest." I turn towards the porch and single out the ones I mean. Three does and a buck – interesting, but not something I can devote too much time to just yet.

"And the Healing team. I must say I was most impressed with you all. However, the four I've selected are... you, you, you and you." I single out the four that were most efficient in my eyes – one of which is that same doe that was hurriedly tying her final knot. "If those I've selected could kindly come with me?"

"Those remaining, you are in Choco and Hibari's care until they've selected their teams from your numbers. However, I would like to remind all present that I wish to say a few words before you return to your burrow. Until I return, thank you. And girls, please to tend to them before I return. The Healing candidates did a wonderful job, but I think it wise that you take a look regardless." The second I am on the porch, I make another shadow clone, who fades into the shadows to wait for the right moment.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday, 12:00 PM, with original and her teams~**

Having relocated to the dojo, I breathe a sigh of relief. Inejiro smirks, nudging my side to tease a further response from me. "Wow. You five really made me work for it!" I announce, referring to my new Defence team. "Two and a half hours! Jeez!"

Akiko giggles a little, but no one else seems to know how to respond. Well, best to get down to the important part. "It's currently lunch time by our standards. I am quite used to Inejiro and Akiko joining me. I hope you will as well." As if on cue, Inaho and Kohada enter the dojo bringing large bowls of salads and a bowl of a fruit salad – the same I offer to Akiko and Inejiro, just a lot more.

Everyone is offered a pair of chopsticks and we dig in – after the customary, "Itatakimasu!" I take my time, enjoying my meal but monitoring my new charges all the same.

Yuka, I notice, is really unused to being so close to 'important' people. She's likely been cast aside for one reason or another. Or perhaps she just doesn't consider herself worthy to be in my presence. I'll sort her out in time.

Akiko and Inejiro are too used to me to be uncomfortable, so they're mostly just enjoying their meal. Shiori seems to be the most confident of those here. Still, she also has a humble air about her as she nibbles at her meal. She'll be interesting to get to know. Even with sixteen Usagi here, I notice that everyone has their own way, their own quirks, of doing things. I like that. Being a part of a whole, while important, shouldn't rob you of you the qualities that make you unique.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday, 12:00 PM, with clone and others~**

"Alright. I'm afraid I am not in need of too many." Hibari begins. She and Choco had already decided that she'd go first. "It'll be... you, you... you... you, you and you." She points at some of them, seemingly at random. She was smart about it though – two from Healing, two from Defence, and two from Tracking. A well balanced team, in my opinion.

"If you would please follow me?" Hibari... I don't think I've ever heard her speak so much. Still, she leads her charges into the family sitting room, and has them sit to the table. I notice that she then summons Kasumi and Karumi. Hmm, a solid team of eight. Not bad, Hibari.

"I guess that means it's my turn." Choco walks around the yard a bit, thinking about something or other. "You." She points at the doe from Defence that decided to go without her naginata, the one in the far right corner.

"You." She points at a buck from Defence that honestly showed the most flexibility during their task. I'm glad he was selected.

"You." A doe from Defence that showed promise. She was only using her tessen, but she seemed quite talented.

"You. And you." The two that came in fifth and sixth from Healing. Hmm, I really like how Choco thinks. And it's making me curious if she can differentiate between them as well as I can. I **will** look into that!

"And finally, you two." Two from Tracking, does the both of them. I do notice they are the most lithe of the group, and the most amicable with each other.

"If you would all follow me?" She leads them further into the house, to the visitor's sitting room. I also can't help but notice that I sense the Summoning jutsu being cast once again, probably to have Kenta join them. They **have** thought about this. I like that.

With their choices made, it's now on me to act. So I stop concealing myself and step forward. "Usagi. I would like to thank all of you for everything. I would also like to recruit the following among you. The Healing team Candidates. You are all offered the same training you would have otherwise. Your training starts tomorrow. Training will be three days a week. I will be summoning you at nine in the morning, and will need you for roughly eight to ten hours. Come prepared to learn, to push your limits and to train long and hard. Anything less is unacceptable." They salute, loudly declaring they will do anything for the Senju clan.

"Tracking and Defence team candidates. I offer you something slightly different. You will receive training, should you choose for it, but it will be harsh and unforgiving. As such I ask you: which of you will offer themselves for the honour of being trained?"

"I will!" A buck from Defence steps forward. He's immediately joined by those surrounding him. Soon, a few from Tracking do the same. It isn't a moment later when I notice that each and every one of them steps forward, willing to accept whatever training I or my clansmen will dish out.

"Elders. I hope you bear witness to the bravery of your clansmen. This day, they have done the Usagi clan proud, and I am honoured to have each of you join me in this endeavour." I bow to them, thanking them profusely for their aid. "Now, I'm sure you are all quite hungry. In a moment, Inaho and Kohada will bring out some food and tea. Please, stay and partake. I insist." With that I dispel myself, but not before I notice them bowing reverently to me.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday, 12:30 PM, with original and her teams~**

The meal is winding down. I took the time to go through my clones' memories, trying to sort through not just how these Usagi did, but how everyone did. I still find myself smiling when I think about Choco and Hibari.

The last pair of chopsticks clicks against the bowl before its user. Now everyone is just drinking tea to wash it all down. "I trust everyone enjoyed their meal?" Let's get this show on the road!

"Now, this is going to go slightly different that you expect. Shiori, Yuka, I would like you two to come sit here by Akiko and Inejiro. Healing team, if you would all sit to my left, Defence to my right and Tracking opposite me." Their bowls are lined up against the wall, chopsticks perfectly placed on each of them, and they sit as instructed.

"From now on, you are my personal teams, and you will be trained accordingly. This also means that no one is to question your attire or trainings other than myself." I begin, making sure they understand that this is serious business to me.

"Now, to begin, I would like to hear what you are called and what House you hail from. We will start with you, and we will work our way around in this order." I point to the first of the Healing team, then motion in a clockwise circle with my finger.

"Kei, of the House of Muun." He seems to sit slightly straighter than his fellow healers. Interesting.

"Yumi, of the House of Kai." She's not shy, but she seems rather reserved.

"Hiroshi, of the House of Taiyou." He just strikes me as intense, much like Fumio himself. Must be a trait of their House.

"Yuriko, of the House of Tsuchi." The House of earth, Kazuhiro's House. She seems aloof. We'll see how this plays out. How interesting that I got one healer of each House though!

"Gina, of the House of Muun." The first of the Tracking team announces proudly. She seems to puff up at receiving attention. Will have to work on that.

"Asami, of the House of Muun." She's reserved, but I notice her eyes meet mine without fear. Good. A doe with a spine, I like that!

"Mikio, of the House of Muun." He's soft spoken. Hmm, interesting.

"Hanako, of the House of Muun." She seems to not pay too much attention, which is odd for a tracker. And especially for the one that found my clone the fastest of those assembled. Interesting. And more interesting still, is that only those of the House of Muun made the Tracking team. I suppose Tsukino was right when he said they were the best trackers.

"Ryouta, of the House of Taiyou." He's quite... intense as well. Too intense. His eyes seem to bore into mine, as is challenging me in some way. I meet his gaze, refusing to move on until he looks away. The room grows quiet, knowing that a battle of wills is going on. I'm half tempted to bathe him in killing intent, but decide against it – I'll save that for another day.

"Something to say, Ryouta?" I ask coldly. Cold enough, in fact, that both Inejiro and Akiko flinch. That was all Mr Personality needed to realise he is threading on thin ice. He looks away, apologizing. Not properly cowed, but he understands that I am his superior, not the other way around. My eyes linger on him a moment longer, before continuing with the introductions.

"Hikari, of the House... of Taiyou." She seems almost embarrassed to hail from the same House as Ryouta. It could be because she's afraid his poor social skills will reflect on her. I nod to her, showing no ill favour towards her. She nods as well, relieved.

"Sadao, of the House of Kai." He seems quite amused; probably that someone would be stupid enough to try to take me on.

"Tadao, also of the House of Kai." Hmm, his signature is almost identical to Sadao's, and their names are similar. Probably twins. Interesting. He's also quite amused, but seems less inclined to show it.

Well, that's everyone that I wasn't familiar with. Now to get down to the nitty-gritty. "I don't know how much you know of my style and/or preferences, so I will simply state what I expect. Those who do not like it, may leave immediately and will not be permitted to return." I notice that everyone eyes Ryouta, smirking.

"I do not put any stock in bucks being better than does. If you are here, it's because I trust you have the potential to become the best. That also means that if you discourage another, **I** _will_ handle you accordingly." Again my eyes zero in on Ryouta, daring him to contradict me. He looks down and away, properly cowed this time. "I will be summoning you every day. There will be no exceptions. You will train as hard as I train, you will learn everything that I learn. Later on, I will take you to get you all properly outfitted, just as I have with Akiko and Inejiro. I will also be providing you with new tools that you will learn to use properly, and in time perhaps even new weapons. You are not prohibited from receiving training from your clan or your House. However, it may not conflict with or counter anything I will be teaching you. Is that understood?"

Everyone nods, saying how they understand and that they will not let me down. Everyone but Ryouta. "Ryouta, I asked a question and I expect an answer. Do you understand what is expected of you?" His hopes dwindle further, for some reason. He must have hoped that I would be furthering whatever agenda he has.

"I apologize, Senju-sama, but this isn't something I can condone. Bucks and does are not equal, nor will they ever be." Well, that would be the nail in the coffin.

"Dismissed, Ryouta." I inform him coldly. He nods, returning to his burrow without a word. "Hikari, is it safe to assume you have a twin that might take his place?"

"It is, Ai-sama. And he is far less likely to make those mistakes." She seems to understand what I'm getting at. Good.

"Return to your burrow and inform him. I will summon you in five minutes." I wait patiently for the five minutes to be up, and put enough chakra into the summoning for two Usagi. I immediately recognize Hikari, and the buck she arrives with has an almost identical signature as her's. "Please, have a seat."

Hikari returns to her seat from before, and her brother sits beside her. "I thank you for the opportunity, Ai-sama. I am Tatsuya." He bows reverently. "Hikari has informed me of my predecessor's... disposition. Please, rest assured I will not repeat his mistakes."

"He is not your predecessor. He was a mistake that fate has since corrected." I inform him. He is not to feel like he is starting with Ryouta's strikes against him. "Now, is there anyone else that would like to either disagree with me, or feels superior to their peers?" Of course there are none. Good.

"Then I would like to congratulate you. You are all hereby my personal summons." I allow them a moment to let that sink in. I feel Akiko rest her head against my shoulder, her sense of belonging and love washing over me in waves. I lay my head against hers. "Now come on, we have some shopping to do."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday, 3:00 PM~**

Shopping goes much quicker this time, seeing as everyone already more or less knows what I expect them to wear. I put in an order for another five-hundred Usagi-kunai – and I smile that Yun actually called them that, and informed my new teams that their clansmen are the only ones privy to using them. Now, we're here in an out of the way 'park' in the Senju District that we just never got around to 'nice-ing up'. I do notice Kosuke-san looming nearby, but choose not to react to him just yet. He knows I'm safe, but I can't help but smile that he's sticking close to me just in case.

"Team Alpha." I turn Akiko, Inejiro, Shiori and Yuka. I smile that the three does are once again identical to one another.

"Team Beta." I turn to Sadao, Tadao, Hikari and Tatsuya, my Defence team. The bucks chose identical uniforms to Inejiro. Only they have two hip pouches and jackets with pockets to store even more things, in addition to the two leg pouches.

"Team Gamma." I turn to Gina, Asami, Hanako and Mikio, my Traching and Scouting team. They only have one leg pouch, and otherwise look identical given their respective 'gender roles'. I don't understand it, but I'll try not to.

"Team Delta." And last but not least, Hiroshi, Yumi, Kei and Yuriko, my Healing team. They are similarly suited up like Team Beta, only their pouches are filled to the brim with all things medical. I did make sure that one of their leg pouches remains empty for when we receive their kunai.

"I want you to rest for today. Tomorrow our training begins, so you **will** need it." I inform them seriously. "I will summon you at nine. Please be prepared to be summoned at all times though. I might summon you at random times just to test this, but I will not warn you ahead of time when this will begin." They all nod to show they understand. "Good. Other than Team Alpha, you are all dismissed. I will see you in the morning." They all salute and poof back to their burrow. I can't help but smile that they are so proud of being selected.

With that out of the way, I turn to Kosuke-san. Even though my eyes aren't picking up any anomalies that would suggest something is there, I sense him all the same. "If I might have a moment with you, Kosuke-san?" Only Yuka seems surprised that someone is there at all.

"You wish for me to sign with the Usagi. To ensure that someone with enough chakra can summon the lot of them as described?" He says, even as he's fading into view.

"If you would be willing, that is." I don't disagree with him, he knows me well enough after all.

"I will arrange it with Shizune-san." He says, smiling. I really do love having Kosuke-san around; he just knows how to make himself useful. "Am I to select my own team as well?"

"Naturally. You need to have an army at your fingertips. Only select as many as you feel you can train at one time. And if you choose not to select from the pool already available, that is acceptable."

"Would you find it out of place if I simply take the rest of the pool? I could use some able hands around here." He... he thinks he can train all of them alone? I nod, smiling approvingly.

"If you can handle them, please do. I would advise against Ryouta though, but that's more personal than anything." I love that man so bad sometimes.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday, 4:00 AM~**

After Kimiko's training, I of course get bombarded by Ikue, who just got home from school. I just smile at her, sending Kimiko to wash up. "How was school today?"

"Boring! I mean, everything they talked about today aunty Shizune has been drilling into my skull for weeks! Repetition only helps so much." She complains. I smile at her again.

"Ikue, I would like you to meet Shiori and Yuka, two of my newest personal summons." There's an exchange of peasantries, though I notice Yuka still stutters constantly.

"Ai-sama, you really are just collecting personal summons, aren't you. How many do you have now?" Ikue teases. From Inejiro's snort, I can tell he doesn't disagree with her.

"Sixteen. But that's all I need for now." I ignore her rolling her eyes, choosing instead to focus on what I was practising with her last time. "Hmm, I believe we ended our last session on water walking?"

"Yup... not a fan of that, by the way!" Ikue doesn't like my training methods much, not that I blame her. Still, I am more than pleased that she, Inejiro and Akiko are progressing as they are.

"Good. Then I believe it's time to start you on elemental training. Inejiro, please go to the Sengos and ask for eight pieces of chakra paper. Tell them to put it on my tab for now, they won't make a big deal over such a small amount." Inejiro is gone before I can blink. So he **has** been practising with the Body Flicker.

"While he's gone I will explain what we're about to do. Everyone is attuned to an element, be it Wind, Fire, Water, Earth or Lightning. Once we've tested you for your strongest, or primary, element I will either start your training myself, or I will arrange for someone who is more capable in such matters to do so."

"So... isn't this like, Chuunin level training?" Ikue asks.

"Usually. But you're a Senju, so you'll start when I or someone in our clan finds you capable. That happens to be now. Besides, I started my Water training when I was your age!" I tell her plainly. "And once I find your chakra control adequate, I'll inform Shizune who will more than likely start your formal Medical jutsu training."

"So it hasn't been formal training yet?" Ikue asks, thinking back on all the training we've already put her through.

"No. All you've learned is theory and some chakra control exercises. Once you can control your chakra properly, then the real training begins." I think back, smiling that Ka-san and Shizune-nee were just as harsh and uncompromising with my training. I came out all the better for it, so Ikue isn't going without.

"But isn't it true that my chakra coils are still developing? Wouldn't this cause some problems with that?" Ikue seems worried for some reason.

"My chakra coils are still developing? So is my brain. So is my body. That will be the case until I stop growing. And even then, my brain will continue developing until I am well into my twenties. That is not something that this training will damage in the least. Trust me, I am too careful with you to take unnecessary risks." A flicker announces Inejiro's return. "Ah, that was quick. No trouble, I hope?"

"None. Yun-sama was most accommodating. She even said that she'll count this as complementary." He offers me the pieces of paper. Hmm, I asked for eight, I get ten and for free. I love that girl!

"I'll be sure to thank her personally when I see her." I stow the chakra paper for now and make a shadow clone. "Shiori, Yuka, you are to go with my clone. She will begin your training immediately. Listen to her well. And Inejiro, if you could offer them each a kunai?" He does so without hesitation. They disappear over the wall in the direction of the woods where I trained these three in the tree walking exercise.

"Good. Now, watch closely." I take a piece of the chakra paper and focus chakra into it. As expected, it gets soggy and starts dripping water immediately. "I'm Water. So long as you focus your chakra into this special paper, I can tell you what your primary element is. If you would?" I offer Ikue, Inejiro and Akiko each a piece of paper, looking at them expectantly.

Ikue's gets soggy, as does Akiko's. Inejiro's crumbles. "Two Water and a Lightning. I can deal with that. Inejiro, sorry to have you running errands again, but I need you to find Jei. Ask if he would train you in this. If he is busy, find Hayama-sensei. If he refuses –which I would not blame him for, seeing as he's still depressed– then Kouji will do. They are Lightning users. Bring whoever agrees here." And Inejiro is once again off.

"By the way, Akiko. Does your clan train in chakra usage? I can't help but notice that both you and Inejiro are quite quick in picking these things up."

"We use it quite differently, but yes." She admits. "It's a requirement to master chakra control before we are even to be added to the summoning roster."

"Ah. Well, since I can't train Inejiro anyway, we'll start you two out on a mediation exercise." I say, sitting down seiza. This should be fun. And it's going to bring back soooooo many bittersweet memories.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday, 8:30 PM~**

I'm really starting to run on empty. Luckily Inaho and Kohada cooked considerably more food for dinner, but I'm still not exactly energetic. Summoning a hundred Usagi and close to a dozen shadow clones isn't exactly a piece of cake!

"Alright, Ai. You've read the scroll?" Naruto begins. Of course I read the scroll! I was reading it during dinner! You saw me reading it! And uncle Hiashi even made a comment about not reading at the table, so I know you know I read it! And you know that I know that you know!

Speaking of uncle Hiashi, he's likely going back to the Hyuuga compound with Neji later. Well, he's been properly broken out of prim and proper, so I'll still count this week as a win with him!

"Yes. I've read it."

"Good. Then put on the mask, I want to start getting you familiar with the information it'll be giving you." As I don the mask, I can't help but notice the tingling sensation dancing across my cheeks.

"Can you tell me the current air composition?"

"Oxygen, Carbon dioxide, Nitrogen... There are others too, but it's hard to pinpoint." I say honestly. How odd that I can actually sense that now... Seals are just too awesome for words!

"Close enough. I want you to focus on the composition until you can tell me the percentages of them as well. Just focus, and you'll start feeling those ratios fluctuating."

I try to focus, but frankly today's been a lot more trying than my days usually are – and that's saying something! Still, he's right. I feel the ratio between them shifting up and down rhythmically. I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves and focus a little better. Naruto-nii wants to me to learn this quickly, knowing him.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday, 9:30 PM~**

"Thank you for joining me." I drone. Kouji, Daichi and Hayama-sensei sit down to the table in the family sitting room. I smile, finally noticing that Sensei is moving around with a prosthetic leg. "Sorry if I seem a bit out of it, but I've had a long day."

"Heh, when doesn't Ai-chan have a long day." Kouji points out. I don't argue with him – he's right, but that isn't why. I just don't have the energy to argue with him.

"I'm sure you remember Akiko and Inejiro. These are Shiori and Yuka. They will be joining us tonight as well. Now, tonight's lesson will be on a specialized explosive note. This one is something Inaho and I have been tinkering with for some time, but have yet to actually-"

Even as I'm explaining the history, even afterwards when I start drawing out the Core and the security and all the variables you can toy with, I can't help but notice how captivated my audience is. They always seem to hang on my every word, trying to imprint them into their brain so they can recall these lessons later on when they have the time to tinker themselves.

Once the initial explanation is out of the way, I turn to Shiori and Yuka and start them out on the barest of basics. I try to ignore the almost fanatic awe in Yuka's eyes though – I don't even want to understand what's going through her head just yet.

I sigh, trying to remind myself why I'm pushing so far beyond my boundaries every single day. And what's worse... tomorrow is going to be an even longer day. Yippee?

"Wasn't tonight supposed to be Medical jutsu?" Choco finds her way into the sitting room. Huh? I could have sworn... you know what, whatever!

"Not if I'm teaching Sealing. Why, care to join us?" I drone, daring her to comment further.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday, 9:00 AM~**

After summoning my teams, I wait with them in the back yard. Kosuke-san asked that I bear witness, should the Usagi question his motives or orders, which I can understand given the idiocy I'd encountered with Ryouta. He goes through the handseals, and a minute or so later, the smoke clears and reveals pretty much every single Usagi I'd summoned the day before – minus Choco's, Hibari's and my teams. Even Ryouta is there, and the Elders. I wonder what Kosuke-san has in mind.

"Greetings, honoured Usagi Elders and clansmen. I am Senju Kosuke, a recent addition to the Usagi summoners." He introduces himself. I wonder if this is his initial summoning, but I somehow doubt it. "I have been charged with the duty and honour of both guarding the Senju clan and ensure the training of each of my clansmen. As such, Ai-sama has charged me with honour of ensuring that each of you receive the same."

I hear some murmurs of 'Another summoner!', but they all seem more pleased than put out. "Senju Kosuke-sama, please allow me the first to welcome you as our summoner!" Tsukino-sama announces. He no doubt sensed Kosuke shadowing me yesterday, so there is little doubt in my mind that he would trust Kosuke-san's loyalty to the clan.

"I thank you, Tsukino-sama." Kosuke-san replies. Hmm, he's been shadowing me for some time, if he know them by name. "I would like to inform you all that, seeing as I am now in charge, there will be some subtle and many not so subtle differences in how your trainings and time among us will be arranged."

There's another buzz of murmurs. I can tell that Fumio and his sexist cult-mongers are pleased, but I know Kosuke-san too well to worry about this. "First of all! All does not of the Healing team, you are to report to the kitchen!"

I smile, sensing how pleased Fumio is. His expectations are about to fall flat on his face. "There you will report to Senju Inaho and Kohada. Though you will be performing housekeeping duties, know that you are assigned to these women to guard them as well! You are hereby charged with the duty of guarding this house, guarding its inhabitants and ensuring that the next generation of the Senju clan thrives. They will be teaching you how to hold your head high both as women, and as capable warriors. You will be my eyes where I cannot see, and you will be the swords that strike any that threaten our precious people."

Yup, Fumio and Ryouta's shit-eating grins are long gone. "Furthermore! They will be teaching you both Healing and Sealing jutsu and theory. Learn from them well, as we do not take well to slackers." I couldn't have said it better myself.

"The bucks not from the Healing team will be under me. I will show you your duties and I will organize you to my liking. As for both does and bucks from the Healing team," I like how he places females before males in his words. It irks the sexist ones the most. "You will begin your lessons immediately under Choco and Hibari. They will inform you of your duties and what is expected of you. Today's lessons will also be taught by Inaho and Kohada. So do not grow comfortable with only seeing these two young ladies." Kosuke wraps it up nicely. I'm grinning ear to ear, knowing that having Kosuke-san sign the contract was the best thing I could have done.

"If I might ask, Kosuke-sama?" One of the bucks from the Healing team begins. Kosuke nods to him. "Why is it that our lessons will only be taught by women?" His wording troubles me, but he is more curious than anything.

"Simple. They are the best in the field. The finest healers in our clan, are all women." He explains. I can't help but smirk at that. The buck nods, content with the answer given. I suppose he was wondering if the men were 'too busy to be bothered', which might well have been insulting. But if the best just happen to be women, then it means he's to be taught by the best.

"How is that even possible?!" Ryouta asks, clearly incensed.

"Because they are. If you doubt me, you may ask Ai-sama herself. She is, after all, the second best healer we have. And our best healer is Elder Shizune, who is unfortunately preoccupied with other duties. She does, after all work in the hospital to ensure the safety of our entire village."

Yuka and Shiori's eyes are on me in an instant, their shock almost palpable. Akiko and Inejiro just beam, proud to have been chosen to be part of my team.

"Let me issue a warning. Though I may not be as strict as Ai-sama in policing your beliefs, I will **not** tolerate anyone making rude or disparaging comments while serving our clan. So any who feel slighted, feel free to leave." What a shock, Ryouta is the first to leave. He was probably wondering why he was summoned in the first place. I do notice that a few other bucks leave with him, but not enough to be worth worrying over.

"Choco, Hibari, I leave the Healing team to you. As for the others, you know your duties, let's go!"

I turn to my teams. "Team Delta, you are to stay with them as well. I trust you'll be diligent in your studies." They nod. I'll hear all about it later, I'm sure. "When you're free for the day, come and find us. We'll likely be in the woods near here. Ask around if you are unsure where that is. As for the rest of you, keep up! We're heading out right now!"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday, 10:30 AM~**

"Yes, Ikue, just like that." I snap my fingers, teasing her a little. We're taking a break, for her sake, but I don't want her to see it quite like that. She's been amazing to keep up with us the way she has! Besides, not burning out would be nice.

"So, when will you let me sign a summoning contract?" She changes the subject. I smile, mussing her hair a little.

"When you're getting ready for the Chuunin Selection Exams." I say.

"Aww, come on, Ai-sama! Do you know how cool it would be to have my own Usagi clansmen to hang out with?!" She begs, sort of.

"Not nearly as cool as making friends." I counter.

"Yeah, like that'll happen. It was hard to make friends before, but seeing how much I'm improving no one will talk to me out of jealousy."

"That may be, but as a clan member it is sort of expected of you that you make friends." I tell her honestly. "Do you need me to make some play dates for you?"

"Do you think it'll help?" She asks seriously. Well, that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.

"It might. It couldn't hurt at least. Besides, you could always hang out with Tami at school, couldn't you?"

"I already do. She seems to have just as much luck making friends as I do." She really is just stuck in her old habits with socializing. Hmm, maybe a little nudge in the right direction isn't such a bad idea. Hmm, if I remember correctly, Chouji has a cousin in Ikue's class. So does Hana – technically Kiba as well, but let's ignore that, shall we? There are a Sengo and an Ono as well. And there's a Kohaku, if memory serves... Yes, that could work. I'd better talk to Nii-san about arranging the same thing for Tami. It just won't do if they are socially isolated from their peers!

"Alright, it's decided. I know quite a few people around your age. I'll set up some dates, and you will play nice. Understood?"

"Hai, Ka-san." Ikue pouts, then sticks out her tongue childishly.

"Good, now be a good little girl and show me what you've got! Those targets won't hit themselves you know!" We get back to training. Well, they get back to training. I make a few shadow clones to start making arrangements. Then I get back to meditating to try to increase my range and clarity with my sensory skills.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday, 3:30 PM~**

"Yes, Ikue, I'm being serious. I've arranged that you spend the afternoon with the Kohaku. Akahana-san has a daughter in your class, doesn't she?" I can't decide if Ikue's happy or about to freak out. She's pretty jittery either way. "From what Akahana tells me, her daughter's been having some trouble making friends too. This would be a great opportunity for both of you."

"But, Ai-sama! You were here the whole time! How do you even know all of that?!" I'm being underestimated, aren't I.

"Don't question the all knowing Ai-sama!" I counter. "Now go get cleaned up, they're expecting you in less than half an hour."

She's already dashing for the house to get all the dirt and grime off of her. I smile, wondering what I'm going to do with that girl. Still, I should send Daichi with her, just in case. I trust the Kohaku are loyal to Konoha, I just don't know how good they are. Yes, sending Daichi is a good idea.

Twenty minutes later, I see Kouji, Daichi and Ikue coming back up the path. I smile, knowing that those two dorks sniffed out that I would be sending one of them to keep an eye on Ikue. "Ready to go?" I ask her. She nods, more nervous now that it's actually happening. I pet her hair, careful to not muss it. I also take a moment to check out her Kimono top and tights that she seems to enjoy wearing. She's wearing regular slippers, so I doubt she's expecting to train while there. "Good. Daichi here will take you and he'll be with you the entire time. You'll be having dinner there as well, so please be on your best behaviour, alright?"

"Nn!" She brightens, knowing that Daichi wouldn't let anything weird happen.

"Daichi, thank you." I say, knowing he'll know what I mean and what I expect him to do. Ikue climbs up on Daichi's shoulders and holds on for dear life. They disappear the moment Daichi feels she's secured.

"Kouji, if you aren't otherwise occupied? I'm sure Inejiro would love to ask a million questions about Lightning theory and such." I offer, sensing said Usagi's joy skyrocket at the mere mention of it.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Saturday, 8:00 PM~**_

"We're home!" I hear Ikue announcing. Shizune-nee is the one to welcome them in, not knowing what all I've been doing while she was busy at the hospital. "Aunty Shizune! Guess what? I just spent the afternoon at a friend's house!"

"You did!? How'd it go?" Shizune sounds surprised, but most definitely pleased. I grin ear to ear. I sense Shizune and Ikue heading our way, but Daichi decides to sneak a snack in the kitchen instead. I wonder how the Usagi will react to that? In the mean time, I just keep reading my scroll as if this all has nothing to do with me.

"It was awesome! Kyou-chan is really fun to hang with! And I sort of asked if she could spend the night here tomorrow? Is that alright?" She went from bubbling over in the beginning, to nervous that she hadn't asked in advance towards the end.

"I don't see a problem with that!" Shizune-nee announces happily. "What about you, Ai-chan? It should be alright if Ikue has a friend spend the night, right?"

"Of course." I say neutrally, but I wink at Ikue to show how proud I am of her.

"Oh my Kami-sama! Thank you!" She hugs her aunt fiercely to show how she feels about this. "Seriously though, Kyou-chan's moms are the best! They even offered for me to come train with them whenever I want! Did you know that they are Samurai, just like the Usagi? They are just so awesome! And Kyou-chan is going to be soooo jealous when she sees the Usagi tomorrow!"

I laugh at her antics, but try my best not to comment. With Shizune here, it's on her to straighten her niece out. "Ikue, I think you should go get washed up. I don't want you going to bed too late, alright?"

The second Ikue is out of the room, I feel Shizune-nee's eyes on me. I also feel how overwhelmed she is with emotion. She sits down across from me, seemingly to sort through her thoughts. "Thank you, Ai-chan."

"For what? Offering Ikue the same love and guidance I was offered in this house?" I snort, showing just what I think about that. "She's family. She will be treated as such."

Shizune's fighting back the tears now. Perhaps a change of subject then? "Ikue's starting her elemental training by the way. She's Water just like me, so I'm going to see how much I can teach her before I'm deployed."

"Isn't she a bit young for that?"

"I was the same age when I started. I turned out alright."

"I was pretty much against that as well." She confesses.

"It couldn't hurt her training, could it?"

Shizune-nee sighs, obviously exasperated. "You sound just like Tsunade-sama. She said the same thing about you."

"There you go. We're both right." I say, trying not to think too hard on Ka-san.

"Do you sleep any better?" Shizune asks, obviously trying to both change the subject and check up on me at the same time.

"I make myself too tired not to. Though I'm not sure how that'll go tonight – it's been a relatively quiet day for me."

"You too, huh?" Yeah, I noticed how you and Sakura are using the same tactic as me. No, I'm not commenting on it. "I think you handle it better though. This place looks amazing!"

"That would be Kosuke-san's doing. He signed with the rabbits, as you no doubt know." She nods, she's the keeper of the summoning contracts after all. "So he took about... thirty of them and started organizing. He's making me look like an amateur by the way."

"And training Kimiko, training Ikue, training Choco and Hibari, training Hayama, Kouji and Daichi? That's an amateur's work?" What is this, an ego circle-jerk?

"Putting it off for so long, yes that's a rookie move." I wave it off. "Have you signed a contract yet?"

"Nn. I decided to follow Tsunade-sama and go with the Slugs. I just haven't done my initial summoning yet."

"Try not to put it off for too long. Kami-sama knows procrastination leads to death."

_**8-8**_

_**End Chapter 8**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015.**_


	11. Something worth fighting for

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**C**__**hapter 9 – Something worth fighting for**_

_**Chapter specific warning! There's a lot of fluff in this chapter. In fact, other than like two scenes, it's all fluff - enjoyable fluff, but fluff nonetheless. As well, there is (what I consider to be) a Lime scene towards the end of the chapter. They don't have sex, but it's rather graphic. Enjoy!**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 9:00 AM, with original and teams~**

Laying down in the park, I can't help but enjoy the moment. Kouji and Daichi are with me, as are Choco and Hibari. I have my teams with me, the girls have their teams. Everyone is busy reading something, studying something. We just happen to be in the park while this is getting done.

By some stroke of luck, I have Jei with me too. It seems he's taking a day off, seeing as his parents wanted to bring the girls out to do something. No clue what, but I'll find out if it's any business of mine. That means that Pou and Raiko are here as well and seeing as they didn't feel like getting left out, that means Rika and Himono had to tag along. It's all quite cosy, really.

I know my teams are studying up on Sealing theory right now, as are Himono and Rika. I can't say what the others are reading though. As for me? I'm trying to pick apart the theory on Space-Time Ninjutsu. It's actually fascinating what one can do with it, and it's even more fascinating how few people ever attempt mastering it.

I'm pretty sure my clone will have found some more scrolls by the time we head back home – this is from Tobirama's personal collection after all, so finding more shouldn't be too hard.

"Whoa!" The sudden influx of memories comes out of nowhere. Especially considering that it's way too early to have expected Naruto to have unlocked and learned six Wind based jutsu. That boy is just a chakra monster! He is soooo turning into a Ninjutsu specialist, I can tell.

"Hmm?" Jei asks what's wrong. I apologize and just say that one of my clones brought back some shocking, but good, news. "Naruto completed his training then. That went quick." I know right! ... And how the hell does that boy read me like a book!?

Whatever, back to manipulating all that makes this plane real. "We really need a date night again soon. We've been doing way too much training and it's starting to make Ai-chan crabby." I glare at Rika. Glare daggers into her. I just humph and get back to my scroll. "See what I mean? She needs to unwind a bit!"

"It actually sounds like a good idea, Ai." Jei backs her up. "I mean come on – they have a really good action movie. Lots of explosions, lots of killing. I'm pretty sure this one guy gets tortured on screen." Hmm, tempting, tempting. Not tempting enough to make me put away my scroll though.

"Come on, Ai-chan! You've done nothing but ignore me since you got back! I need some love." Rika pouts, obviously trying to manipulate me.

"And you're not asking Rai, because...?" I drone. Everyone gets a laugh out of that.

"Well, duh! If I'm going to the movies with someone it's not exactly brain surgery to figure out who I'm going with!" I sigh, wondering why they won't let this go. "Come on, Ai, you're leaving for another three months soon. And Kami-sama knows what's going to happen after that."

I might be tempted to say that I'll be on Konoha-traitor execution duty, but Himono isn't exactly comfortable with talks of death and beheadings and the like. Not as far as I know at least. "All right, but only after I've gotten in some decent study and cuddle time. And someone needs to invite Matsuri, Sakura, Naruto, Konohamaru and Shikamaru. Whoever said person is should also consider inviting Gaara and his Matsuri, by the way. I'm plotting on getting those two together." I ignore the amused snorts and giggles.

"So who's Shikamaru and Konohamaru taking then?" Rika asks, curious. She knows me well enough to know I have a plan.

"Shikamaru's going with Temari. As for Kono-chan... let's just say we've cracked his secret wide open. He'll know to bring her or I'll blab." What'd that boy expect to happen being on a team with me, Matte-chan and Jei? Secrets just aren't safe around us! We can keep them just fine; it's the not figuring them out that irks us. And we are not the type of people that enjoyed being irked!

"You're seriously just plotting to get everyone hitched, aren't you?" Rika is the most amused of the bunch.

"Something wrong with that? It got Naruto and Hinata together after all." Now I just need to figure out something for Karin, she's of age after all. And I haven't seen or heard of her courting anyone. That needs to change.

...

I think I just thought of a way to make Gaara's Matsuri indispensable to him in the eyes of their village! "Jei, I'm really going to need to hog more of your time like this. I keep coming up with the best plans with my head in your lap." Damn it, Ai! Perverted wording, much?

I can hear her choking on her laughter before the words even start forming in her mind. "Ai, do you even-"

"Can it, Rika." Why do I love that girl again?

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 11:30 AM, with original and teams~**

"I hate you people sometimes, really I do." I drone. Everyone just shrugs, knowing I'm exaggerating. Well, thinking it at least – I really do hate them right now. Who got voted for in the most eligible for inviting everyone to the movie? Yup, yours truly. Why? I'm 'efficient like that'.

Feeling too lazy to actually do it myself, means my clones will feel too lazy to get it done either. That means I have to work myself up into a mood where I do want to get it done, so I can send my clones to fucking do it. Damn it! I'm going all out against Naruto tomorrow, who'll just so happen to want to test out his new found jutsu repertoire! Can I be lazy for a few hours!?

But then again... I smirk. Wanting to talk to Gaara's Matsuri about them going on a date-date is tempting. And that opens the door to asking Temari about going with Shikamaru... And I can just 'happen' to ask Kankurou who he'd be tempted to bring... I mean, regardless of which way he swings, I should be able to hook him up – depending on his type.

Damn it! Now curiosity's got the better of me! I don't even want to wait until my clone disperses to figure this out anymore! FUCK! "Rika, I blame you for this, just so you know." I grumble, putting my scroll away. As interesting as Space-Time Ninjutsu theory is, there's just a pull that interpersonal relationships have that drives me to understand them just a little better.

Groaning one last time, "Fine!" I get up and start dusting myself off. "Does anyone know what time the movie starts?"

"Six-thirty." Jei offers without even having to think. Damn that boy's up to date. Well, I can't complain, it makes planning so much easier.

"Okay, that means dinner and time to chat, teasing the hell out of each other, and negotiations would set our ETA at Ginkai's for... Four at the latest?" Everyone agrees. Good. I make three clones sending them off to do their duties. "Usagi, I don't know what you want to do, but if you feel like lazing around here while you study, I won't complain. Just don't wander out into the village alone, okay?" With that, I start heading to the Sand Siblings' hideout – I love calling it that for some reason.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 11:45 AM, with original~**

Walking up to the front door, I knock loudly and announce that it's me. Why apologize for the intrusion when I'm not intruding and even if I was, I still wouldn't be sorry for it. Temari is the one to open the door, and I immediately start my trouble.

"Hey, Tema-chan! We're planning on going out later – couples' night. Dinner and a movie. Interested?" I smirk knowing that she'll at least try to deny wanting to come.

"Depends on who's going?" She's narrowing her eyes at me. She doesn't know me as well as the others, but she knows me well enough to know I like having a plan – or that I'd rather gouge my own eyes out than not have one.

I only offer one name, but it should be reasoning enough if I sensed her mood around him right. "Shikamaru?"

Yup, she's blushing. Busted. "And who's he going with?"

"You?" Yup, I'm invited in, she wants details and she wants them now! I'm half dragged to the sitting room, where Gaara and Kanurou are relaxing. I'm pretty sure Kankurou's tinkering with something again, but I can't see what from here.

"Details. Now." She demands.

"Well, you know my track record with spotting people who have the hots for each other but just won't do anything about it." I offer. "Shikamaru and you fit my requirements. So I'm working my magic."

"Wait! Tema-nee has the hots for Nara-kun?!" Kankurou abandons his project and is immediately interested in our conversation.

"Shut it, dweeb!" Temari is blushing so hot I think she'll pass out any second. Gaara whistles, showing he's surprised but nonetheless impressed.

"Give it up, Nee-san. If Ai's on the case you've already lost!" Kankurou seems to know my track record when it comes to this! But then again, Gaara and Naruto are practically brothers... And Gaara hangs around me a lot too... Yup, Kankurou is well up to date.

"Or won." Gaara puts in his two cents.

"Point! So, Ai-chan come on. Details please!" He's making this sooo much easier for me. And now that Matsuri is entering the sitting room, even more so.

"Well, like I said, it's a couples' night out. We do this every now and again. We're all meeting up at Ginkai's for four, having a meal and going to some action movie Jei thinks I'll like. He said something about shit blowing up and some guy getting tortured on screen? Doesn't say much to be, but..."

"Ooh! I'll bet it's that new movie from Spring Country! They've been bringing out a lot of action packed movies lately!" Matsuri's excited as well. Good! Perfect!

"Could be! Anyway, I'm inviting my usual crew." I give them a rundown of who all that includes these days. I do make sure to point out that Raiko and Rika are an unofficial couple, but they count as a couple nonetheless. "I've also already sent out clones to invite Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru for Temari, Shikamaru's little sister Matsuri – who we mostly call Matte-chan – and her boyfriend, who's a Nara, and Konohamaru with his 'mystery date'." I offer vaguely. Offering vague information always gets people interested.

"Sounds like a blast! You've basically got nothing but Shinobi going out for a night out. That's always interesting!" Kankurou offers. Slowly but surely I'm building up a profile on him – his defences seem to be down right now, so there's no better time!

"Yup! And I want to discuss some important matters with Gaara and Matsuri while we're there. So they **have** to come as well." I don't bother hiding my cocky smirk, knowing they've been following this whole conversation. In other words, they know this is a 'date night' and they are being conned into a 'date-date', simply because I won't even let it slide if they blow me off! I'm so evil when I'm playing Ms Matchmaker.

Much to my surprise –and everlasting joy– neither seems upset by the notion. They just share a look and both readily agree. JACKPOT! Okay, no squealing, Ai! That's two – I had Temari from the time I mentioned Shikamaru's name.

"But I'd feel bad if we leave Kankurou out!" I complain. "I know you didn't bring a date with you, but I can arrange one if you tell me your type?" I leave that purposely open-ended to ensure that, no matter his type, I'll gladly help.

"Nah, I doubt you could help me with this." He tries, but he's eyeing me a little too close, so he knows I'm up to something.

"Come on, Kankurou! I can't leave my Gaara-nii's older brother stranded and alone! I mean, the house will be empty while we're all having a good time. How do you think that's going to make us feel?!" Evil. Unapologetically, unabashedly, simply and thoroughly evil. Don't ever get between me and my need to hook people up, damn it!

"And that has what to do with me?" He tries, he's mentally backing up now, seeing what my plot is. Too bad the trap's already set and he's caught in the middle of it.

"Tema-cha~aaaan! Are you really going to let him mope alone while we go out and have the time of our lives?" Rule number one about emotional blackmail, know their weaknesses and how to exploit them. Temari has a country sized weakness for her brothers, so there's nothing that's going to stop her from helping me now!

"Come on, Kankurou-dono! You don't really want to stay here alone do you? I mean, who'll guard Gaara while he's out?" Ooh, I think I just got Matsuri on my side too!

"You're going with enough manpower to level a country. Do you really think I'll add anything?"

"A brother's love?" Matsuri isn't giving up so easily. "I mean, come on. What would make Gaara happier than seeing both of his siblings enjoying a night out?" I knew I was going to like her! And don't think I missed the lack of honorifics, let alone that it happened twice in a row!

"Kankurou! Stop being a coward and just tell her!" Temari's in 'big sister mode now'. Yea! I can taste victory's sweetness already!

"Come on, Kankurou... it's not like I'm judging you for liking whatever you're into!" Again, very open-ended. That can mean ANYTHING!

"Fiiine!" He groans. "I like older guys, okay!"

"Yeah, but what kind? You like them dominant? Submissive? You like buff or sleek? Hairy or smooth? Details are important if we're going to narrow down the choices, you know!" I don't even blink, showing him that I really am okay with whatever he's into.

He gazes at me. He blinks. He turns to Temari, he blinks again. Then Gaara gets two blinks. He just can't seem to process this at all. "Dominant..." He begins, almost as if he's testing me to see at what point I'll freak out. Sorry, Kankurou, but I'm quite used to all kinds of people. "Preferably buff... Smooth. And shinobi is a must! I tried dating civilians, but that just never ends well." He gets more and more comfortable as he goes. Hmm, for some reason Ibiki is the first to pop into my mind.

"At least a Chuunin, I'm guessing? I mean, dating a Genin is kind of... bleh?" I think out loud. I mean sure, Jei and I were both Genin when we started dating, even when we got engaged, but there was never a doubt in our minds that the other would not get promoted at some point.

"Definitely!" He seems to have recovered his earlier enthusiasm. Especially now that he can see that I'm okay with his sexuality.

"Hmm, I have a few in mind. But I can't just out everyone to you! Would you trust me enough to set you up on a blind date? I swear on all that is holy that I'm keeping your desires and preferences in the forefront of my mind!"

He takes a long moment to think about that. "Hmm, can't say I'm too thrilled about the idea. But it's better than nothing?"

I squeal, unable to contain my joy any longer! Then I glomp the poor boy, laughing like a madwoman as we tumble over the floor. I just enjoy the moment, enjoying that he feels safer around me than he ever has. But eventually, I decide it's time to get things in motion.

"This is going to be soo much fun! Kami-sama, I soo need to get busy! Alright, meet me at my house for three-thirty. That'll give me plenty of time to update Kankurou on who's coming and we can take our time to get to Ginkai's! You two should dress however you feel to dress. Temari, Matsuri, if you don't have anything you want to wear tonight, feel free to come over to my place. We have closets full of options ranging from full on kimonos to more practical kunoichi-wares. Although... I'm sure Jei and Pou might have something if you guys need something nice too. It's up to you. Ciao!" So much to do, so little time!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 3:30 PM, with original~**

Okay! I have everything set up! Everyone is ready – including Choco. Kami-sama knows it takes an act of Kami-sama to get that girl ready on time! We're outside, waiting on our go-withs to show up. Sasuke and Sakura are the first to arrive, and little Mikoto is wide awake and gurgling about something that her daddy is trying to get her to say.

I greet them warmly, calling for Inaho to come out – she's waiting nearby, knowing that she's on babysitting duty tonight. I do make sure that Tenzo and Hayate are staying in tonight, to ensure that everyone –Yuugao especially– will be well guarded. "Thank you so much for babysitting for us, Inaho-san. It's been so long since we've had a night out!"

"Think nothing of it, Sakura. You're family after all!" Inaho says, taking Mikoto carefully. She bounces the little girl on her hip a few times, playing one of her favourite games. She's going to be an adrenaline junkie when she gets older, I can already tell. She loves all the rough and rowdy games we play with her after all. "And please, call me Ina-chan, everyone does. Isn't that right, Miko-chan?"

"Ah-brrrrr! Gaaaaah!" Mikoto offers her opinion, nodding sagely after she's said her piece. She then start drooling all over Inaho's kimono, not that she minds – Kimiko was just as bad from what I hear, and I know for a fact both Sango and Michiko were as well. Inaho just wipes the girl's mouth with her sleeve to prevent any more drool from running down. Which lasts for about three or four seconds. Gross, but babies are still too cute for words!

"Come on, princess. Let's get you inside. You want to try terrorizing the house again? I won't mind if you do!" Mikoto is highly amused with the conversation. Almost as amused as her father is. Finally an Uchiha who can terrorize the Senju clan... and she's turning seven months old next week. Sasuke and I share a look, before we both roll our eyes and leave it for what it is.

A moment later, Jei and his entourage join us. I can't help but stare at that boy as he casually walks towards me. He isn't dressed up at all, but somehow that boy cleans up well and he just... does things to me. "Not underdressed, am I?" He asks. Sure I went for a slightly dressier kimono (iromuji, but a high end rather than the usual ones I used to wear on missions) than I'm used to –or rather, than he's used to– but... no, I like him just the way he is. Instead of offering words, I close the gap between us and plant a kiss on his lips. I wipe away the lipstick left behind though, but he doesn't seem to notice, let alone mind.

"Does that answer you?" I whisper breathlessly. Damn, how does that boy take my breath away every time we kiss?

"Mm... Not exactly. Maybe if you...?" He trails off, looking towards... ah Naruto-nii just arrived. I had suggested that that his group wash up and go through their closet at home to ensure that they can dress however they want to dress, and to speed things up. I guess he's not going to be all kissy-face around Naruto-nii? Should have seen that coming. He turns back to me. "Maybe if you whisper it in my ear I'll take the hint better?"

I bite my lip, not in the least nervous... but I must admit that impresses me more than I thought it would. Deciding such things shouldn't go unrewarded, I lean in. "You look gorgeous." I then kiss him on the neck to further accentuate my point – though only lightly, it's one of his weak points. I can't help but feel somewhat aroused when I feel him shiver slightly from pleasure.

"**You** look gorgeous." He counters, whispering in my ear like it's a secret. Feeling his hot breath on my skin is not helping me maintain my equilibrium in the least. "You just happen to like how I look regardless of what I wear. Not the same thing."

Now I'm twice as glad I went all out and wore make-up and light perfume. He sniffs my neck, rubbing his nose against my bare skin. "And you smell nice too." Okay... I need a little room to breathe before I jump this boy. I push him back lightly, biting my lips and worried that he'll misunderstand – or worse, that he'll understand all too well. Judging by that knowing smirk however... shit.

"Looking good, Hina-nee!" I compliment, trying to shift focus onto anyone but me. "You too, Saku-nee! We're really making sure we reel them in tonight, huh?" I could have done without that last part! Why did I say that last part!? I'm trying NOT to draw attention to me!

"I was about to say the same thing, Imouto-chan." Sakura has too broad a smile on her lips. I think she knows what just happened. And seeing as that same smile is on Hinata... busted.

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto-nii plays ignorant. I do notice he's eyeing Jei though. Not displeased, and –if I can be cautiously optimistic here– perhaps even a bit impressed? "You do look beautiful though, Imouto-chan. It's a good thing I can trust Jei around you."

I don't bother to hide my elation, it's not like he wouldn't pick up on it anyway. "Thank you, Nii-san." I can't help but feel a warm glow inside me, knowing that I'm as safe with these people as I'm ever likely to be – physically and emotionally.

Looking around –and sensing my surroundings again– I notice that Pou and Himono are with us as well. She went the same route as Choco and I, wearing a colourful kimono, while he is pretty much in uniform. He does wear it well though. As well, Raiko decided to go in her uniform, while her date, Rika, is going more low-key. Rika's wearing a short sleeve kimono top, and three-quarter leggings that accentuate her legs quite nicely. I also notice that she's wearing a pair of dangly earrings with red tinted glass – I can't tell if it's real or not, so I don't bother to figure it out.

Now we just need to... nope here they come. Gaara-nii, his Matsuri (I love calling her that for some reason, but that's a rather bad habit), Temari and Kankurou. I can't help but notice that even though they all are dressed as if ready for a mission, they are all fit to entertain a Kage at the same time. That's hard to pull off both! Temari and Matsuri decided to go with battle kimono tops with short sleeves and mid-thigh length skirts with a split running up the side... and tights underneath it, just in case. They are also wearing their shinobi sandals. Practical and good looking, quite the combination.

Gaara on the other hand, wet and combed out his hair – probably at Temari's badgering. He's also wearing a red overcoat... type thing, and a long white scarf. No gourd though. He's actually going without his sand gourd; that says something! And Kankurou... he's dressed similar to his brother, looking more like a diplomat than a Shinobi. He's forgone his war-paint as well, and his head is left entirely uncovered. I have to admit, it's hard to not notice they're siblings now, and he does look rather handsome!

I make my way to them, already linking arms with Kankurou. "Looking good there, stud!" I compliment. I already gave Jei the heads up – just to make sure he doesn't get jealous. "I got you the perfect date for tonight. He's a Tokubetsu Jounin from T&amp;I. His name's Morino Ibiki. Have you heard of him?"

"**The** Ibiki? The one who was our proctor during our Chuunin Exams here?" He sounds surprised. I guess his gaydar isn't as accurate as he thinks it is.

"That's the one. He's got a rough exterior, but he's such a softie if you know which buttons to press. Interested?" I don't hold anything back, he needs to know he has a choice to go through with this or not.

He's lost in thought for a moment, but I can tell he's not in the least appalled. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I might think he is more than pleased with the opportunity. "And he knows?"

"Of course he knows. He wouldn't agree to a date otherwise. Did I get your type just right?" He looks at me incredulously.

"Perfectly! But let's not go into details out in the open." He suggests. He's already conjuring up his 'macho cloak' to keep the world from guessing who he really is. How frustrating it must be for him to have to do that.

I nod, telling him that Ibiki will meet us at Ginkai's, before I compliment both Temari and Matsuri on their looks – and pointing out how it shows skill to be so pretty and practical at the same time. I can't help but notice how Gaara beams just as much as the ladies I just complimented. Hmm, interesting. Is that pride of being associated with such kunoichi? Or is that pride that one such kunoichi is interested in him? Worth monitoring.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 4:00 PM, with original~**

Arriving at Ginkai's, I notice a few VERY interesting and juicy details. First off, Shikamaru is waiting outside for us. Not only is he not looking bored, he looks nervous. And! He has flowers! Desert Jasmines from the look of it. That is soooo sweet! As he sees us approaching, he ignores everyone and zones in on Temari. He walks up to her and offers the flowers. From the surprised, but pleased, look on her face, I'd say he picked her favourites. Coincidence? Not likely when a Nara is involved.

The second thing I notice is Konohamaru is here with Moegi, just as my clone instructed. She's dressed up, while he's wearing his uniform. I can't help but notice that she's blushing up a storm as everyone gives her a once over and is drawing more than accurate conclusions regarding their relationship. Good, she deserves to be recognized as his partner, not just as his teammate. It's not that I don't get it, he's the heir to the Sarutobi clan, she's just a nameless orphan – I get it. I just think it's bullshit, and bullshit I plan on eliminating permanently.

Next up is Matte-chan and Mitsugi. They seem to have followed the set pattern – she's dressed up, he's in his uniform. What I love about seeing them, is that he has his hand on her lower back. Subtly done, so you wouldn't notice if he didn't want you to, but I notice all the same. And I approve! As Matte-chan looks at me, our eyes meet and I offer a subtle wink. She blushes, knowing exactly what I'm talking about, but she doesn't look away. I nod to Mitsugi, showing my approval of both his subtlety and his desire to show Matte-chan affection. It's just super sweet!

Last, but most DEFINITELY not least. Morino Ibiki is outside waiting as well. He was waiting across the street, acting as if he was waiting somewhere else like a true Shinobi would, and he's also bearing a flower. A single long-stemmed red rose. He casually walks up to us (Kankurou), suggesting that we all make our way inside.

Once inside, we are immediately recognized and we are escorted to a somewhat larger private booth, given the amount of people we are dining with. We are offered our menus, but our waitress knows it takes larger groups somewhat more time to get settled in. Naruto-nii orders several pots of tea – I think he said three, each of different flavours, but I really am not sure. I just know he said a number higher than two. He also offers to take the menus for the waitress, who's trying her best not to single out Choco and start small-talk.

It takes some doing, but eventually we all agree on some rudimentary seating layout. It was taking so long, because most of us were too busy gawking at how Kankurou was blushing like mad at his date offering the rose to him. They just look so damn CYUUTE! Anyway, I end up between Rika and Jei, and Himono ends up on Jei's other side with Pou next to her. Everyone else is pretty much seated wherever, but I do notice that Daichi and Kouji put the girls between them and are seated nearest the window. And Kankuro and Ibiki are seated nearest the door. As are Temari and Shikamaru. Gaara is sitting across from me, with Matsuri and Naruto next to him. That way no one will accidently activate his sand's defences – not that I'm sure there is any sand to activate it with, but better safe than sorry.

Naruto starts passing out the menus and we actually start settling in for our pre-meal banter. "So, Ai. What is it you wished to discuss? Or was that just an empty ploy to get Matsuri and I on a date?" Gaara-nii draws all attention to himself at once. Poor Matsuri is blushing so deeply that she's matching his outfit!

"Well, to be honest it's a little bit of both. I want to discuss a means to ensure that there is no political reason to prevent the two of you from courting openly in Sand."

"Here we go, Matchmaker Ai is at it again." Rika groans, but I still sense her smiling all the same. Still, my words intrigue all around me. It isn't a secret that Gaara is both jinchuuriki and the Kazekage's son, so there is more than enough reason to prevent some no-name orphan –see a pattern here?– from courting him, and that works the other way around too. I mean, the politically snobby will always object to a noble courting anyone from a lower status. It's just 'how the world works'. It's still bullshit though.

"What I suggest is this. Allow Sakura and I train her in Medical Jutsu. Once she is proficient, you can present her to your father as someone that can guard you **and** heal you should the need arise. She will be one of the precious few about to get though your defences after all, so she'd be worth more than her weight in gold. Your father would be hard pressed to object, and no one could ever come up with a reason to separate you without looking like they wish you harm."

"..." Everyone mulls that over for a moment.

"And as added leverage you can say that passing her over the student of both the Senju and Uchiha matriarchs... is political suicide." I add. I can't help but feel pleased that everyone is nodding approvingly.

"And they say a motivated Nara is dangerous. Matte-chan, please tell me you're not going to take up Ai's hobbies?" Shikamaru drawls. Since when does he call her Matte-chan? Oh right, calling her full name will be confusing.

"Who do you think she comes to when she needs a second opinion, O'nii-chan?" Matte-chan bats her eyes at her now very annoyed older brother.

"I must say..." Gaara's mind is still gnawing away at the proposition. "It might just work. If either or both of you are willing?" Sakura and I exchange a look – she looks more excited than I am at the opportunity.

"We'll do it!" She announces happily. "Matsuri, I can start teaching you the basics tomorrow?"

"No need, Saku-nee. She can join the Usagi learning the basics. That way you can focus on training her when it comes to more practical work later on. And besides, anyone can teach the basics. It's the advanced stuff she'll need you for."

"That's beside the point! I want to know I've helped someone the way you helped us!" Did I just see Sasuke nod approvingly? And is his hand suddenly caressing her lower back? D'awwww!

"Alright." I concede. She's too passionate about this to let it go easily. "I'll help when you are otherwise occupied. Please do not forget this is my idea, and I want to brag that I helped train Sand's soon to be best healer ever!" Both Choco and Hibari offer the same, knowing that I'd probably ask them to lend a hand at some point anyway.

"Do you really think I could be? The best Medical Nin Suna's ever seen?" Matsuri asks, tears in her eyes.

"Without a doubt!" Sakura's the one to answer. "I saw your Chuunin exam début. You showed excellent control, forethought and caution. You seem to prefer defence over offence. And I have no doubt you have the right mindset to heal. You would rather help than harm, wouldn't you?"

"Nn!" Matsuri agrees.

"There you go. Medical Ninjutsu is the right choice for you! And other than Ai and myself, there are few better to show you the ropes!"

"I would quicker say there are few better to help you soar the heights. But... semantics." I shrug.

Just then, Choco's mom shows up and takes our orders. She's quick to offer her daughter and her date a hug though. Once she leaves... the next part of my negotiations comes to me. Oh how I love letting them stew until they come to me for help. I know... evil.

"Umm, hey Ai-chan?" Konohamaru silences the room once again. I smirk openly, showing that I know exactly what he's about to ask. "Do you think you could..." His eyes flick towards Moegi, who's fighting down her blush.

"I wouldn't push you out in the open if I hadn't planned ahead, Kono-chan." I tell him plainly. He nods, having expected as much. "I have two options for you. One is that you discuss with Asuma about either fully adopting her into the Sarutobi clan, or simply becoming a retainer for the clan. She doesn't have a name to warrant such a thing, but you could offer the story that you want your best friends taken care of as thanks for their loyalty to you... or something like that."

Konohamaru and Moegi think that over. Neither seems to think it likely, but they are considering it nonetheless. "And the other?"

"I adopt them into my clan. Or you can even arrange with Naruto that he adopts them into his. We would offer them shelter, protection and training. And once she has earned a name that demands respect, just as Kurenai has, you can present her to your council as a worthy future matriarch. If that is your intention, of course."

The room is once again deathly silent. "That would work... and seeing as no one would be surprised if I am in the Senju District often..." Kono-chan catches on quickly.

"Exactly. Not only would they be able to save their money and train to their heart's content. You would also have an easy in, and a safe place to openly court her without judgement. I mean, after all, why would we deny a future request to have a Sarutobi marry one of our clan? Your heritage does you a great service in this, I assure you." I wink at him, showing that I'm just teasing. Well, mostly just teasing.

"Ai..."

"Don't thank me, Konohamaru. I'm manipulating you, remember?" I smirk showing him how 'seriously' I mean that.

"Well, since everyone else is addressing the love guru. Mind if I give a go?" Temari teases.

"Tema-nee, please! If you ever needed someone to orchestrate your marrying Shikamaru, it would end up being the man himself. He could plan circles around me!" I toss out there, enjoying Shikamaru's annoyed blush. "Besides, Matte-chan just so happens to be a very close friend of mine, so I believe can speak for her when I say that you can always ask her or Yoshino-san for advice on how to manipulate him into anything. They've been waiting on a woman like you for years, after all!"

Everyone laughs at Shikamaru's annoyed groan. I'm not done yet though. "Besides, you'd have to pay people to not rush a wedding once they find out that the Kazekage's daughter is courting the Nara heir. Besides solidifying the Leaf-Sand alliance, you would also be marrying into a very well-off shinobi clan. No one with half a brain would dare contest that. In other words, you don't need my help in any form or fashion. Other than motivating that boy... good luck with that by the way."

"Luck? All I need to do is let slip how hot he looks when he's focused." She fans herself. Interestingly, she's not acting – she actually feels a little hot and bothered by whatever she's thinking about. "Oops. I think just did." She dramatizes. Shikamaru looks intrigued by that – I doubt anyone's ever told him that before.

"And that he happened to spend a month badgering your scary brother about your favourite flower?" Matte-chan happily supplies. Everyone turns to Kankurou, wondering if he knew about this. He just looks confused. Gaara on the other hand... He's the cat that caught the canary.

"Gaara! You told him!?" Temari is just as shocked as the rest of us.

"I did. But what else he now knows is not for me to reveal." Gaara announces cryptically. Ooh! I think someone approves of this union... See, my intervention would be totally superfluous. They're as good as married.

"Hold on, little missy. Seeing as you're going about predicting marriages and doing back alley deals to ensure that they happen... when are you two tying the knot?" Ibiki just had to go into his work mode. I try not to groan, but knowing Jei he noticed that and will be asking about it later.

"We're thirteen. Why would we be considering marriage at age thirteen? Yes, we're engaged. Yes, we will marry. But why rush into it if there is no need?" I sense more heat in my voice than I'd intended. Jei rubs my lower back, whispering in my ear not to let it get to me – it's just curiosity, he says.

"Besides, Ibiki. I'd be careful if I were you. I've interrogated your colleagues in plain sight before. I might be tempted to try my hand at you before the night is through." I offer playfully. Thank Kami-sama Jei knows my moods as well as he does; now I can just write this off as playful banter.

Even now, even if it's with Jei... the thought of my wedding day happening without Ka-san there... hurts. I lean into Jei, trying to soak up his warmth as best I can.

"Hey Ai-chan. What are the odds of you being able to change Village Law to let us get married one day?" Rika asks. I love that girl so bad sometimes. I think about that for a moment.

"Pretty decent, actually. If we can convince enough clans to support the law it should pass without too much of a problem. It'll do little for overall acceptance, but let's be honest no one likes public displays of affection in the Elemental Nations, regardless of whom is displaying it."

"What, seriously?" Raiko seems quite shocked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, even individually, Naruto, Sasuke and I hold at least as much weight in the Council as anyone. If we were motivated enough, we could easily pass a few laws, depending on who we approach about it and how." I can't help but notice how Raiko, Riko, Ibiki and Kankurou all look quite hopeful at that. There isn't a town, village, city or country in the Elemental Nations that legalized same sex marriage. In fact, there are more than a few that made it punishable by death to be homosexual. Not Konoha nor anywhere in the Land of Fire, thank Kami-sama, but there are more than I am comfortable considering that have such laws.

Hmm... speaking of which, should I start introducing myself into the Royal Courts? I would be able to have so much more political reach if I do... Worth considering.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 5:00 PM, with clones~**

This truly is the life! To be in the library, reading every hidden and/or forbidden scroll we have. I can't tell you how many forbidden or obscure jutsu we have documented here, not because I'm not counting –currently I'm at six-thousand and fifty-two documented that I've read, and eighty-two I find interesting enough to be worth learning– but because every scroll I read seems to only have more. I love my ancestors. I really do. Their obsessively journalling everything they think is important. Their meticulously keeping track of every battle so I can learn what tactics worked. I just love them so much!

I mean, they were so thorough that I found some jutsu of every element in damn near every rank! I even have jutsu of elements I didn't know were elements! Like Yin release, Yang release, and Yin-Yang release! Holy shit! I've also found Hashirama's own journal about his Wood Release jutsu! One of the other clones is copying some out of that for Tenzo – gotta make sure his skills are up to par after all!

But... what interests me most isn't the plethora of already created jutsu documented here. It's the notes that led my clansmen to creating them in the first place. Kami-sama, I've lost track of how many jutsu were created based on the jutsu creation notes of their ancestor's notes. There are even notes on how someone went about doing that! I fucking _**LOVE**_ THIS LIBRARY!

And the fact that the majority of chroniclers had a primary Water affinity... it just makes this a wet dream come true. And an eye opener like you wouldn't believe! That specialized transformation jutsu Naruto-nii taught me? It's in here! Created by and Uzumaki, which is probably why it's in Naruto-nii's archives – I really get curious sometimes to snoop around in his hidden library, but I've never dared to ask. And by the way, it's Yang-release! Yup, that's why I had hell learning the jutsu, I was literally being forced to unlock Yang-release first without even fucking knowing it!

And Genjutsu? Yeah, even those basic, taught-in-the-academy-genjutsu... Yin release! All of them! It's no wonder I sucked at creating, or even learning, most Genjutsu, I was approaching them like I would a ninjutsu!

Well, that's going to change now that I know the truth! I've been writing down the training regimens of harnessing each type of elemental chakra. And that clone over in the corner... well, she's been cackling and scribbling furiously for at least an hour, so I'll just go out on a limb and assume she found something awesome too.

"Hmm? Oh, you curious what I've found?" The cackling clone asks me – she must have noticed my curiosity. Sad that I can't hide that even from myself. "How's about I clue everyone in since I'm done? I mean, we both know the original will be happy to know we've been busy while she parties her ass off." With that she disperses.

As her memories hit me... the only thought running through my head... HOLY... KAMI-DAMNED... FUCKING... SHIT!

Hashirama's Wood-release creation notes. How he went about actually trying to create his bloodline-limit. He meticulously wrote everything down! I fucking love it here! This truly is the life. I hope the original can keep her shit together while she's in the middle of everyone that knows her well enough to know she'll be up to no good from now on.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 5:15 PM, with original~**

FUCK! I hadn't expected one of my clones to disperse just yet! I damn nearly choked on my rice from the influx of memories! But... sorting through said memories... I damn nearly hyperventilate and orgasm at the same time! The notes, including a training regimen, to create the Wood-release! Holy fucking shit! Sure, I can't do Earth release to save my life and it's a requirement to be an A-ranked Water and Earth specialist before even attempting it... but do you know what I can do with that knowledge? I could start researching how to create my own fucking bloodline limit! So that's why that clone dispersed. Of course I'd want to know that!

Jei is still patting me on my back and offering some more tea to help me not choke, but I think he's either ignoring the signs, or he's purposely doing this to not make it obvious – probably the latter. "Your clones found something interesting?" He whispers in my ear. He said it so soft that I don't doubt that no one heard him but me.

After wiping my mouth in a napkin (and being super careful not to muck up my make-up) a bit, if for nothing other than not making my current situation less obvious, I turn to him. "You have no idea..." I whisper back. For some reason I find my hand rubbing against his inner thigh... curious.

Turning back to my meal, and pointedly ignoring Naruto-nii's curious and knowing look, I dig in. I can't help but feel like something big is going to happen soon. Something I may one day see as good, but right now, I'm mostly just annoyed about it – and so fucking turned on that it's taking all of my will power to not give Jei a blowjob right here and now... But that's mostly what has me annoyed; too many people I don't want to witness such an act.

Check please?

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 8:00 PM, with original~**

After the movie, we start making our way back to the Senju district. Everyone wants to hang out, but I claim I just want to take a nice long soak before calling it a night – I even told Kouji and Daichi that tonight's lessons are postponed. And they heard me, so they know I'm being dead serious. I'm quite blatantly clinging to Jei right now, so he knows that he's not getting the option. I do tell the others to go on, go have fun. Especially the ones sleeping in my room, just in case.

Seeing as everyone trusts that Jei would give his life to protect me, no one complains that he's the only one I'm walking back with. Good. Very good.

As we make it to my porch, I turn to Jei. "You are going to go home and grab some clean house clothes and clean pyjamas. You are sleeping in my bed tonight." I inform him, my tone deadly serious.

"And if I refuse?" He's teasing me, but frankly I don't have the willpower to deal with this right now.

"Off the top of my head, I can think of thirty Kunoichi that would love to help me where you refuse. I'm in no mood for teasing, unless you want me to get started here and now." I lean in to kiss him, purposefully and overtly rubbing my humble bust against his chest – and shivering from the pleasure I get from the contact. Once our lips meet, I quickly deepen the kiss. I offer him the passion I've been bottling up all night. And judging from the bulge now rubbing against my tummy, I'm guessing he understands just what I'm getting at.

"I'll be upstairs washing up. Hurry or I start without you." With that, I turn and leave him standing there.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 8:05 PM, with original~**

I sense Jei walking down the hallway. No one else is upstairs with us, not even the Usagi. Good. He enters the outer room and I hear him put his things down. His pants zips open and I hear it drop to the floor. Kami-sama, having good hearing is the most exquisite torture right now.

While listening to him getting undressed, I'm losing the last of my will to not start without him. Not that I had a whole lot left. Passing the hot water over my skin, feeling how it caresses my nipples. The very same nipples that are so sensitive that only feeling the hot water running over them is making my knees tremble. No, not 'shiver'. Shivering is long gone now. And frankly, there's a fire down south that needs to be tended to before it burns away all decency – not there's a whole lot of decency left in me right now... that fire has been untended all kami-damned evening!

Fuck calm. Fuck decent. Fuck all of that! I guide the showerhead down my tummy, downwards... when I feel the scalding hot water assault my sex, I almost scream! The only thing keeping me from doing so is the lack of air in my lungs. I don't hear the door slide open, but I do sense Jei's eyes on my naked flesh. I turn to him, lust on plain display in my eyes.

"We can't have sex. You know that." I beg him with my eyes to come closer, try to control his very being with little more than a motion of my hand. He remains where he's standing.

"Why are you so far away?" I ask. My voice has never sounded so primal, demanding... lustful.

"I'm still not convinced this isn't a dream." Fuck you and your twisted logic. Come here NOW! I place the showerhead firmly against my most intimate place, my breath hitching as all I've ever known about myself to be true is washed away in a deluge of desire.

"Jei... come here... **Now**." I demand. He still looks unsure. Fuck it. I toss the showerhead aside and saunter up to him. Instead of kissing him to entice him, I drop to my knees. I'm in no mood for more teasing. My needs will be tended to. One of my hands lands on his hip, gripping him firmly, the other hand winds its way to finish the job the showerhead started. It's my mouth that gets all of Jei's attention though... at least, his mental attention. I lick his member, slurping him into my warm and welcoming mouth. My jaw tries to protest, complaining that this isn't what my mouth was designed for. I ignore it. I don't care.

While giving him pleasure is a kick in itself, the combination of that and feeling my slick and dripping sex... decency is overrated right now.

I slide my mouth off of him, taking a few deep breaths. "Not sex. I need release." My eyes meet his. I see his lust, his love... and his desire to please me.

"Lay back." He places a hand on my shoulder and pushes me gently. Without even registering what's going on, I find myself on my back, my legs spread wide and EVERYTHING down there on full display for him. Only for him.

I should be embarrassed, but all my brain seems to process is how his eyes are taking in every detail. My hands act without consent, and I feel them continue with their ministrations – touching, teasing, exploring every inch of me. That too his eyes hungrily take in. I'm going to lose my mind if that boy doesn't help me!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 9:30 PM, with original~**

Cuddling in bed, I can't help but sigh contently. Jei eventually got his ass in gear. And boy can that boy put his tongue to work! If I didn't feel so sensitive down there, I'd still be begging him to...

I sigh again. Best to not think about it, it won't help. "So, Ai... what was it that sparked your mood?" Jei turns me to him. He's so gentle right now, so different from in the washing room... he was so... carnal, so feral. Even though he controlled himself enough to not take my virginity, he was soo... Ai, stop. Stop picturing him!

"I think I get turned on by either knowledge or power." I confess, blushing like mad. "Probably both." Well, that certainly gets his attention.

"What do you mean?" He's thinking back to dinner. "The information your clone sent back? What'd you find out?"

"..." Well, if I can trust him enough to see my stuff, I think I should be able to trust him enough to know what I know. "I found Hashirama's research notes. The ones he made while researching how to create Wood release."

"Knowledge and power in one." He mumbles. His eyes are unfocused as he processes that. "So, the best way to get you hot and bothered is to teach you things you didn't know?" That never used to be the case, not like this. But that _**definitely** _seems to be the case now.

Again, I blush hotly at where this is going. That we stopped after he made my entire body convulse, was because I felt too sensitive down there to continue... not because I actually wanted to stop. "Behave, Jei. I mean it. There's no way anything else is happening tonight."

He pauses to think about that. "I'm starting your training in Lightning-release tomorrow." Fuck! Knowledge and power in one... Jei, you sneaky bastard! I just twitched down there again!

What's worse... I don't have it in me to turn him down. "And I just so happen to have started my training in Earth release. Maybe you can help me with that?" He knows? Kami-sama... he knows!? Him knowing things he shouldn't just used to give me a warm, fuzzy feeling... the feeling he's giving me is still warm and fuzzy... but it's a lot more to the southwards than it used to be! He's not going to let this go. Ever.

I find us sharing a searing hot kiss before my mind can even catch up to my actions. Of all the turn-ons in this Kami-forsaken world... I had to end up with this one?

_**8-8**_

_**End Chapter 9**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015.**_


	12. Arc 1 - Ready or not, here Ai come!

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 1 **__**– Sky comes falling down **__**– **__**Chapter 10 – Ready or not, here Ai come!**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Monday 4:00 PM, with original~**

Another interesting day. I'd spent the day training with my team – Team Ai, as they're now calling us. 'They' of course being the Anbu that have been 'secretly' watching us train for the last two weeks. People irk me sometimes. Sometimes more than others, and right now I'm thoroughly irked. Our team trainings have gone from eight to eleven AM... to today's current record: eight AM to three PM. In two weeks time, mind you.

Yup, but that's not what irks me. No, what irks me is that now I have a fucking meeting with Kakashi when all I want is for Jei to scratch the itch he started. Yes, it's **entirely** his fault. I was **just** fine with learning the jutsu from the Senju archives, in the privacy of a forbidden and sealed room where no one could find me if I needed to rub one out. But no... he started training me and Inejiro in Lightning-release, drawing me into the open, teaching me new and exciting things... displaying his raw power in a way that requires I watch his every Kami-damned move.

And after watching him sweat and bleed all fucking morning –AND most of the afternoon– I had just enough time to patch him, Kono and Matte up before Turtle announced I am expected in the Hokage's office.

I swear, if one of my clones disperses right now, I'm going to hunt Jei down and rape him! Well, technically not true. You can't rape the willing.

"You rang?" I drone the second I close the door behind me. I notice my left upper eyelid just barely not twitching with every heartbeat, so I really just need to hurry this along if I can.

"..." Kakashi takes one look at me, before shaking his head and sighing about something. Knowing him, his sense of smell is telling him far more than he wants to know. "I just got a report from multiple Anbu agents. They seem to think you're either channelling Guy's work ethic or a fake sent here to kill us all." I can't tell if he's serious or not, but I just really don't fucking care.

"According to the report, you've been going all out every third day for two weeks. Each member of your team has been improving so drastically that people are wondering what you're feeding them. And you disappear for at least an hour after each such training session..." I hear the unasked question, but I promptly ignore it.

My left eye does twitch this time. "And I'm being so closely watched, because...?" I don't bother to hide my irritation, but I am tempted to just tell Kakashi to get to the point already.

"Because they consider your team to be potential candidates." He answers. Well his tone seems quite serious and he isn't the type to make jokes about things like this. Still.

"I refuse. For myself and in the name of Jei, Matte and Kono. We are not joining Anbu. Anything else?"

"Now, Ai, you sh-"

"Anything. Else?" I grind his nose in the fact that I'm not budging on this matter.

"Yes." He sighs, hoping to at least have me consider the option. "You're to report here tomorrow at nine AM. The mission briefing will begin with only team captains. You are to then discuss the details with your team and be prepared to leave by noon."

I nod to show I understand. "Dismissed." I turn to leave. Unfortunately, I can't Body Flicker here; there's no way out without hitting into something. "And, Ai?" I turn to him, wondering why he would dismiss me while he still has more to say.

"Nn?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" His eye flicks south briefly, but I know what he's referring to.

"Yes, Jei enjoys teasing me far too much." I intone.

"Oh? Are you sure you aren't becoming a bit... aroused by power?"

"My, my, my, aren't we getting personal?" I cock an eyebrow at his question. "No. Jei just figured out my trigger and he seems to take a sick and twisted pleasure from toying with it during training. He knows to behave while on missions, and I'm learning to cope with it regardless."

"I see. So when are you two finally going to get married? It's not as if anything is stopping you." This again? I sigh.

"So that's why you always dismiss me then ask me a question. It's to show that you wish to talk to me as 'Kakashi', instead of 'Hokage-sama'. Am I right?"

"There's that, I suppose." He answers vaguely. He knows I changed the subject for a reason, so he won't pry just yet. But he's curious. I know he's curious. Even without sensing his mood, I know he's curious.

"..." I'd hoped to have Ka-san present at my wedding. That's not going to happen, so putting it into words isn't exactly going to help, is it. "I'm guessing you've been asking Ibiki to keep a subtle eye on me ever since that night two weeks ago? Well, in addition to Sakura, Shizune and Jei that is, but that isn't exactly news."

"Now, now, Ai. That would be invasion of privacy. Would I do something like that?" He plays all hurt innocence.

"In a heartbeat. Why do you ask?" I counter.

He sighs. "Ai, what happened to the days when I could read you? Understanding how to help you was so much easier then."

"..." I sigh as well. Yeah, I miss those days too. "Life happened, Kakashi. You coming to dinner tonight? It's going to be our last night in Konoha for a while, after all."

"I'd love to. But frankly I'm dealing with something tonight." My eyes narrow at how harsh he says that. Ah, a meeting with Danzo. Ka-san used to hate those too.

"Come after. We'll keep a plate warm for you. And bring your team along. You know I hate it when you make them wait outside like they're working or something!" I wave casually, seeing myself out. Just in time too, his next meeting is already knocking. Hmm, some green-haired kunoichi with orange irises from Waterfall. Interesting, but none of my business.

"Ai, if you could hold on a second?" Kakashi calls me back, again. Walking back into his office, and biting back another sigh, I ask what he wants – as professionally as I can given a foreign Kunoichi is present. "This is Fuu, she's from Waterfall. Would you mind showing her around Konoha?" My left eye twitches again.

"Slave driver. Come on, Fuu. I need get myself cleaned up though."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Monday 5:30 PM, with original and Fuu of Waterfall~**

"Itatakimasu!" We all chorus, digging in like there's no tomorrow. It's once again a populated table filled with every dish Inaho and Kohada can think of. Jei and his family are here, I'd convinced uncle Hiashi and Neji to join us, the Uzumaki are here, and even the Uchiha are here! That this Fuu person is here too, meh. Kakashi seems to think she isn't a threat, so I'm good.

She seems quite uncertain of herself, probably not used to crowds like I am – especially with Uzumakis being part of that crowd. "Tami, try chewing your food before you swallow." I remind her. She probably spent the day training with Naruto again... poor thing.

"Hey, you try training with Naruto-nii! He's cruel!"

"For your information, I did spend the day training with him. In fact, I'm sure half the people in this room could say the same thing. No excuse not to chew."

"Half!? So you are the devil!? I've got witnesses now!" Tami probably isn't very impressed with whatever training he put her through. I don't blame her, mind you, but still she's being a bit... vocal about it.

"Tami! Pipe down and complain after you eat!" Karin sounds like she's ready to blow a fuse. Hmm, she wasn't training with Naruto... she was training with Shizune in the hospital today. Not a whole lot better, and there's the ever present risk that someone could die if you screw up. Not fun.

Poor Tami meeps out an apology and settles down. It takes an Uzumaki to deal with an Uzumaki. Typical. "You guys do know we have a guest here right? Try not to scare her, will you!" Naruto-nii complains. Or is he chastising them? No clue, don't care. He says it and they suddenly notice someone new is even here.

"Her name's Fuu, she's from Waterfall. Kakashi asked me to show her around, but frankly I'm not missing a meal because Kakashi can't let me enjoy a night off!" I complain. I know I'm complaining. I don't care. I'm hungry. I take a few larger pieces of eggplant, tofu and what looks like rice after it's been drowned in a curry sauce and shove them all in my mouth at once. Not lady-like, but I do chew! A few mouthfuls like that, and I feel the growling in my stomach ease enough for me to be somewhat more civil.

"I'd heard about your trainings of late, Ai. Are you sure you aren't just trying to kill Naruto?" Neji? Speaking during a meal? Preposterous! Oh, he's already finished eating. I guess going for thirds makes it hard to keep track of who's still eating.

"For the stunts he's pulled? He'd deserve it." I stick my tongue out at Naruto-nii childishly. I was just really not in a mood for 'guests' tonight, so why did Kakashi stick me with one?

"Now, now. For the head of the Senju clan, you sure seem to forget your manners easily." Naruto chides, as if he's any better than me.

"Say that after you get that rice out of your hair." I drone, offering him a dry look. His hand whips to his hair, trying to find what I'm talking about. Right on time to hit Tami's chopsticks, which were carefully planting said rice in his hair to begin with. She's a sneaky one if he didn't feel that.

"Rice, Tami. Really? You know I'm coming back eventually and that I'm not going to forget you wasting food. Right?" The colour drains from her face. Obviously she hadn't thought of that last part.

"Well, Tami. Since you're already in trouble, I say go for broke." I wink at her, but that only makes her stare at me in utter disbelief. The look she has really just screams: are you trying to get me killed!? "What I'm trying to say, Tami-chan... Is that it's technically my food you're wasting. So I could demand that I get at least a week of training you to ensure you never forget what Nii-san is telling you."

She picks the rice out of his hair and eats it without complaint. She then acts likes it all never happened, whistling and all. "You know, Tami. Whistling inside is bad luck." Rika points out, bringing tears to Tami's eyes. Everyone gets a good laugh out of that.

"Now, now, stop picking on Tami!" Hinata-nee demands. "Shou, shouldn't you be the one to keep your daughters in line?"

Shou just turns to Fuu, tears in his eyes. "You see what I get for marrying an Uzumaki? Don't ever marry an Uzumaki."

"Hinata-nee doesn't seem to mind." Rika points out.

"Yes, because she married Naruto." He points out sagely; then his voice drops to a stage whisper, "It's the Uzumaki women you need to worry about. They're nuts!" He suffers the slap to the back of his head in silence. What'd he expect? He has two daughters! Yup, you either love them or hate them. I happen to love them.

"You guys do know that Mikoto's not supposed to pick up any of that, right?" Sasuke drones, noticing how Mikoto is slapping his chest happily. He really shouldn't let her hang around this crowd then. Oops, too late. And besides, Michiko, Sango and Kimiko know better than to behave that way! That's three cases disproving your baseless worries.

"And I really think poor Fuu is getting a very poor impression of you this way." Sakura agrees with her husband, I think. I'm just curious why Sasuke expects any different from his daughter, when her mother has the same temperament as any Uzumaki I've ever met...

"Whazzat shupposhed to meang?!" Rika asks, trying to speak properly while Shou and Tami and deforming her face with their pinches. After poking both her sister and her father, Rika rubs her cheeks and shakes off their last 'attack'. "We're Uzumaki! We're made this way!" She proclaims proudly. Hinata and the Hyuuga are mostly just amused, the others are flat out laughing. Even Fuu.

"You're an Amatsu." Sakura counters.

"Semantics." Rika waves it off. That gets me curious – that's a page taken straight from Raiko's book.

"Someone's been spending a lot of time with Rai-kun, haven't they?" I ask with a smirk, my eyebrow raised just enough to show I'm curious how those two are getting along. She starts blushing immediately.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She claims, but when I bite my lip to mask an even broader smile, she only blushes deeper. She knows I'm not buying it.

"I dunno, Raiko. Are you going to just let her talk like that?" I can't help it. It'll be three months before I can tease them like this again!

"Hey, I know what we have. You guys are the ones guessing. She'll tell you when she's ready." Oh-ho! That **does** sound promising. Still, she has a point. Rika and I share a look – she's soooooo getting bugged about this later for details!

"So, anyway, Fuu-san. Sorry about my family. They can be a bit rowdy at times, but they grow on you." I offer a lopsided grin, hoping she can sort of understand.

"No, no worries at all. I've enjoyed myself. And the food was excellent!" Fuu seems so far outside her comfort zone, I wonder what her home life is like. "Besides, it's nice to see what it's like. A clan having dinner together."

"Actually, it's a little more complex with us. Sorry, introductions. Hyuuga clan head Hiashi and his nephew Neji. Uncle Hiashi's daughter, Hinata, married Uzumaki Naruto, who's the Uzumaki clan head. His clansmen here are Uzumakis Karin and Fuki, and Amatsu Shou and his two daughters Rika and Tami. Naruto-nii is kind of a big brother to me. His teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura –the patriarch and matriarch of the Uchiha clan– and that's their daughter Mikoto. Everyone else here is of the Senju clan. We're somewhat more reserved than the Uzumaki, but we're too used to them to be bothered by their antics."

"Everyone else?" Fuu asks in shock. Judging by how she's eyeing Jei and his family's darker complexion and Tou-san's Cloud headband... well, she's just really curious how that happened, I guess.

"Well, yeah. Sort of anyway. Jei here's my fiancé, so he was adopted into our clan along with Raiko and Pou, who are his... well, his elite guard I guess you could say. His mom, aunty Itsuko, his father Bii, and their two daughters Michiko and Sango are from Cloud. She came here with the family to be Cloud's ambassador to Konoha. That's how Jei and I met. So, technically they aren't Senjus, but they're family nonetheless. The others are Kouji, Daichi, Choco, Hibari, Inaho, Kimiko, Ikue, Hayama-sensei, Ayame-nee, Kohada, Natori, aunty Masa, uncle Manabu, Tenzo, Hayate and Yuugao. Shizune-nee is probably running late at the hospital again, so expect her to barge in at any time. And the Usagi are our noble guards." I point them out as I go. She won't be able to remember all the names, not easily anyway, but still... it's polite.

"Awww, Ai-chan considers us part of the Senju clan! Yuu-chan, did you hear that?" Hayate just had to go there. I swear, ever since Shizune and I started stalking him to deal with his eternal flu... cold... cough thingy, anyway, ever since then, he's been insufferable.

"Officially Tenzo, Hayate and Yuugao are retainers – they work for us. But frankly if you bleed with us, you're family. It's just how we operate." I clarify, smiling at the three of them. That Tenzo happens to want to marry Inaho doesn't hurt either, but I'm not revealing that. Well, or who Mikoto's godparents are. Some connections are best kept hidden.

"I see." She must feel a little lost with so much information coming at her at once. "If you don't mind me asking... why are you even telling me this? I mean, I may be from an allied village, but I am still a foreign ninja." Hmm, she's... used to people distrusting her. Only, not for the reason she's giving.

"Well, what harm can it do? I mean, everything I've told you is public knowledge. Anyone could either ask around to find out as much, or they could just request the public records from the Hokage Tower. So really, I'm just saving you the time." I wink to show I'm teasing her a bit. "But anyway, as much fun as this is, I still need to show you around. Can't have you getting lost while you're here, now can we? Kouji, Daichi?" Both boys nod to me.

"Can we come too?" Choco asks, meaning Hibari wants to come to as well. I shrug, seeing no reason why they can't.

"I'll see everyone later. And girls, don't make it too late, okay?" I kiss Michiko, Sango and Kimiko in turn, telling them to be good. I also can't forget to kiss my goddaughter! No, no, no, Miko-chan needs to know she's loved!

Michiko seems to have something more to say before she lets me go. "Ai-chan, since I've been practising so hard, do you think you can show me something cool? I mean, you show Kimi-chan stuff all the time and I don't think it's fair!"

"Alright, I'll show you something tomorrow before I leave okay? Bright and early!"

"Really!?" It seems she didn't think I would have agreed so easily, but she's excited nonetheless.

"Of course! The only reason I show Kimiko-chan so much cool stuff is because she asks me. You've never asked me before, have you?" Michiko looks a little down about that, she probably never thought about it before.

"So when you get back, you'll show me cool moves too!?"

"Why wait till I get back?" I ask her, a thoughtful look on my face. "I mean, you can always ask anyone to show you, can't you?"

"Like who? Ka-chan's always so busy these days!"

"Well, like Pou or Raiko? Or if they're busy, you can ask the Uzumakis? Or pretty much any Senju around? Even the Usagi wouldn't mind showing you a thing or two if you ask politely." I notice that her eyes grow just a little brighter every time I mention someone else that could help her train. "Come on, Chico-chan, we're all family here. I don't think that anyone would mind teaching you if you're diligent." I muss her hair a little, telling her to be here by seven tomorrow – no excuses.

"Oh, and before I forget, Ayame-nee, you will be joining the guys for tonight's lesson, won't you?" Yeah, it took Hayama-sensei long enough to get his ass in gear and marry the girl! I mean, shit, the agreement was a week tops, and I end up having to stall Teuchi for almost another three!? Still, Inaho and Kohada pretty much took Ayame under their wing from the second she entered our front door... and Sensei has been doing a lot better since she arrived too. Water under the bridge. "Come on guys, we've got a guest to brag about our village to!"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 9:00 AM~**

Okay, this is weird. I only did my morning training with my teams, I showed Kimiko and Michiko a 'super cool trick' they can do with a kunai –I just let them throw live ones, but they couldn't have been happier– and now I'm in Kakashi's office for the mission briefing. No clones gorging on the knowledge in my clan's archives. No hidden agenda for the day. This is fucking off!

And what's worse, I'm fully decked out in my mission gear. Tenshi strapped for a left-handed draw, my flak jacket, gloves, and an all black, armoured outfit with full length formfitting pants and sleeveless shirt. My mesh armour is plainly visible down to my elbow, where my gloves begin. And too boot, I'm wearing my forehead protector! I never wear that!

"Captains, thank you all for being on time." Kakashi really shouldn't be the one saying shit like that. Did he forget his track record? "I would like to do an official role call to ensure that only those I expect will be on this mission."

"From Sand, Captain Temari and her subordinates Kankurou, Gaara of the Ichibi and Matsuri. Is that correct?" Temari assures him that it is.

"From Mist, Captain Momochi Zabuza and his subordinates Utakata of the Rokubi, Yuki Haku and Nene of the Sanbi. Is that correct?" Zabuza confirms. Fucking hell! They sent a team like that? Nice! And I get to see how Nene's doing after our match too!

"From Konoha, Captain Uchiha Sasuke and his subordinates Uchiha Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto of the Kyuubi and Nara Shikamaru. Is that correct?" Sasuke just noises his affirmation. Typical, but effective.

"From Konoha, Captain Senju Ai and her subordinates Senju Jei, Sarutobi Konohamaru and Nara Matsuri. Is that correct?" I confirm.

"From Waterfall, Fuu of the Nanabi. You are here alone. Is that correct?" She confirms. Okay... another Jinchuuriki? Weird that she'd come alone though.

"From Cloud, Kaminari Bii of the Hachibi and his subordinates Samui, Omoi and Karui. Is that correct?"

"No, it isn't. I've also convinced my brother to let me take my other student along. Nii Yugito of the Nibi." Tou-san announces. What the fuck!? That makes seven jinchuuriki!? We have seven Tailed Beasts on our side? Or... at least seven people with a Tailed Beast sealed within them! This might not take three months after all. "That isn't a problem, is it?"

"Does anyone participating in this mission have a problem?" Kakashi asks neutrally. No one seems to. "Good. Then we will continue onto mission hierarchy and mission outlines. As you are aware, Jiraiya of the Sannin is in charge of this mission. He will have tactical command at all times, and he will be the one issuing orders. Under his direct command are the six team captains. Your team hierarchy however is none of my concern, as long as the mission is done efficiently. For mission details, I pass the floor to Jiraiya."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Jiraiya is actually starting this briefing seriously? I'll have to remember that. "All mission objectives have been stipulated in the scrolls each of you has received, so I will not waste precious time repeating them. The important thing to discuss right now is what team has what role. We have four cities that each need to be taken out on the same day. As such each city must be properly scouted, all targets identified, their routines studied, and ultimately captured. No building may remain standing when we are done. No one with chakra levels above Genin may survive. No exceptions." Shit, it's a fucking slaughter.

"Sasuke, your team will come with me to Target Alpha." Sasuke's tossed a scroll, probably containing more details.

"Bii, your team will take out Target Tango." Another scroll gets tossed.

"Temari, you will take Fuu with you and take out Target Zulu." Yet another scroll. That means we're with Zabuza.

"Zabuza, you will take Ai with you and take out Target Uniform." Zabuza gets our scroll.

"This is initially an infiltration mission. We need to know where to strike, how hard it needs to be struck, and what the best means would be to ensure the people are broken. They must not gather their wits to strike us a third time. So if that means wiping out every last one of them, so be it. Each team captain will be sending me a weekly update. We will have another meeting once all information has been acquired. Questions?"

"Why do the cities need to come down on the same day?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. There's a deeper reason than simple coincidence.

"To ensure that there are no mishaps. We know that the capital city houses their 'ultimate weapon', we don't know if they are keeping spares. This way we won't care if we never find out." I already know that we're meant to capture all targets stipulated in the scroll Zabuza has, so asking that is pointless. Hmm, what else strikes me as something I need to know?

"Are we allowed to smuggle out the targets before the city crumbles?" I continue. I like knowing all the details, thank you.

"Only the night before. Before that and they'll get replaced. Any information we get out of them could be compromised. However, any tech, schematics or blueprints you find before that is fair game. Just make sure to cover your tracks. We can't have them getting suspicious."

"What about discouraging traders from outside city limits from coming in? So long as we keep it subtle, it should put pressure on the higher ups to find replacements and allow us easier movement?"

"Don't act until I have the details. Whether that is rerouting goods, or sabotaging trade deals, I need to know first to make sure it doesn't become too obvious what is going on. But if you feel it can create enough of a problem for the city then let me know in your report." Alright, I'm good. Once we collect more information, I'm sure Matte-chan and I can come up with some yummy ideas.

"..." Am I the only one that has questions? Really? Real professional.

"No further questions?" No one does. Wow. I feel like I'm the only one here thinking ahead! "Meet at South Gate at noon."

"...!" We're all leaving at the same time!? That's a horrible idea! Still, not my call to make.

"Dismissed!"

Once outside of Kakashi's office, I ask Zabuza to bring him team to meet mine at the Senju Disctrict. He seems peeved that he needs to come to me, but I tell him flatly that my location offers more privacy. With nothing better to respond with, he scoffs and heads off. He doesn't even ask for directions, so he'd better know where the hell he's going!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 9:30 AM~**

I already had the team waiting at my house when I left for the briefing, so gathering the team is much simpler for me. "How'd it go? Matte asks.

"As well as can be expected. We're teaming up with Momochi Zabuza and his team. You guys all know what a jinchuuriki is, right?" I ask, knowing how troublesome it'd be to explain after they arrive.

"Like Jei's dad you mean?" Matte asks. Yup, she figured it out already. Jei and I nod, but Konohamaru is still stumped.

"You've heard of the nine Tailed Beasts right? Like the Kyuubi?" I ask. He nods, becoming quite nervous where this is going. "Well, all nine of them are sealed into people – jinchuuriki they're called. Their team has the containers for the three and the six tails."

"Wait, Nene's coming? Didn't you beat the snot out of her in Cloud?" Matte asks. I agree that Nene's coming, but don't comment on the rest of it.

Without being asked, I give them a rundown of what little I know of their members and a thorough update on mission parameters. "So once we scout the place out, we'll be coming up with a plan and run it by Saint Horny?" Matte asks. I snort, her calling Jiraiya that still amuses me.

"Basically. I figure with the information you and Jei can collect, we should be able to get this done." Ooh, so they've finally arrived. I deactivate the privacy seals just as my clone shows our four guests in.

"Team, meet Mist's finests. Zabuza, these are Jei, Matte and Kono. Have a seat and we'll get started." I reactivate the seals the second the door slides shut.

They sit down, some more crassly than others (Zabuza for example), but I choose not to comment. I recognize Nene and her sensei Haku from Cloud. So the tall brunet must be Utakata. They are all in mission gear, and are clearly ready to go to war. We'll try to avoid that being needed, but you just never know with these kinds of missions.

"The mission scroll, if you would." Zabuza's here to set up a pecking order, not discuss details. That much is obvious. Now how can I handle that without having to clash swords with him? I'm tossed a scroll. It looks identical to the one he received, but this one's fake. "The real mission scroll this time."

"I assure you Senju-sama, it is an exact replica. I made it myself." Haku tries.

"That's nice. A polite shinobi from Mist assures me this is a perfect copy of a scroll I've never read. Well, I guess we can all become buddies now." I drawl sarcastically, showing just how much I trust that and how annoyed I am to be treated like a runt. "We can have a pissing competition some other time, Zaza-chan. For now, let's do this by the book."

"For a little girl, you've got some balls." He sounds like he's smirking.

"I keep them on my chest, so you never have to wonder. The scroll." He snorts, but tosses me the original one this time – I can sense Kakashi's chakra infused in it. Instead of catching it, I decide to show off a little – mostly just to mess with Zaza-chan's head. I grab the flap of the scroll and let it unroll and land on the table in one go. It's upside-down for me, but Matte and Jei can read it just fine from where they're sitting.

"We've only got three targets in our city. Population just under thirty-thousand. Known military information and presence is a sketchy guess at best, so the initial scouting wasn't very thorough. Hmm, roughly the same size as Konoha, so scouting should be easy. No underground facilities we're aware of, we might want to double check. No other interesting information." Matte sums it up for me.

"Estimated travel time?" I turn to Jei, he's better with that stuff.

"Three days if we move quickly." He replies.

"Known entrances and exits?" Kono is better with that sort of thing, he can analyse maps better than anyone.

"Officially just the one. So they'll have a secret entrance, likely to the west since it has more cover." Comes the analysis.

"Rough estimate of the resistance we can expect?" That one's for Jei and Matte, they have the keener mind for this.

"For a town this size, and the estimated populous... as many as a few thousand boots on the ground. We'd need to scout them for more information than that. Anything else is pure guess work." Jei answers. Well, Cloud is far more militarized that Konoha, so he isn't out of his league here.

"Anything to add, Zaza-chan?" I pass the ball, still not even looking towards the scroll. I trust my people.

"Yeah. I might not have to babysit you after all. Haku, break it down for the whelps." He isn't exactly impressed, but he's not as disappointed as he might have been.

"Actually, Zabuza-sama, they've come up with more or less the same analysis as I. Anything I could add is conjecture."

"Now, now Haku. You mean you missed the best place of getting in?"

"Pointless. That's conjecture until we're there to see for certain." I cut in, knowing he's just doing this to make us look inept – even if that means taking his own people down with us. "And furthermore, it depends on our objective once inside how we can best do that. I mean, if we want the best view, we could simple present as merchants, or stow away in an already known group of merchants. But that depends on the situation when we get there. We could just as easily choose to scout from the exterior only, depending on what defences they have." Zaza-chan narrows his eyes on me. He knows I'm right, but he doesn't want to admit that.

"What about simply scaling the wall? Don't they teach you that here?" He still just isn't giving up.

"Sure they do. In the class 'how best to commit suicide'." Matte counters. "What if they have security cameras? What if they'd developed tech to track us without us knowing? These are things to consider before jumping head first into the unknown."

"I see. And how do you plan on checking that?" He's running out of 'bright' ideas, so now he's just giving us the rope he thinks we need to hang ourselves with. Amateur.

"Dozens of ways to check, we'll know which one is most efficient once we're there." Jei opines. I love my team. Although Kono staying silent is starting to worry me – that usually means he's itching to say something rash.

"Are you done mouthing off? We still have important things to handle." Yup, there's Kono-chan. Still, he's being professional and vaguely respectful, considering who he's talking to.

Zaza's irked. He can't seem to get one up on us, and his own second in command seems vaguely impressed with us. So instead, he'll just be a dick and act like we're the ones making this worse. "Yeah, we're done. South Gate, noon."

"Oh! Before I forget. I need my team to identify you four before we head out." Zabuza narrows his eyes at me, trying to puzzle that out. Do I have to spell that out too? Fine! "To prevent them from attacking you if they're summoned in dire circumstances." Without another word, I go through the motions and summon my Usagi teams.

I wait for the smoke to die down... and for Zabuza to release his oversized sword's grip. "Usagi, these are the four we'll be performing this mission with. Please familiarize yourselves with them." All sixteen Usagi leer at them. I hear clicking going back and forth, but nothing I can understand is being communicated.

"Ai-sama, we've memorized them." Inejiro is the one to speak.

"Good. Thank you, I will call on you again soon. Please be ready when I do." They salute, but no one makes a single sound. They're learning. After that, they're gone again.

I roll up the scroll and toss the 'copy' to Zabuza, then I deactivate the seals to allow them to leave. "It was nice seeing you again Haku, Nene. Utakata-san, I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances." The door slides open and Kosuke-san walks in.

"If you gentlemen, and lady, would follow me?" I love Kosuke so much right now. I can't help but notice that Nene seems more than a little curious about me now. And Haku is at worst neutral. I'll figure the other two out when we have more time for it.

I can't help but hear that Nene asks why they are going with the copy while we keep the original. Zabuza orders her to 'shut it'. My team does get their kicks out of it though.

"That was fun." Kono drones. Can't argue there.

"We've got two hours before we're supposed to rendezvous. I suggest we eat a heavy meal now and hang around here so we're good to go when it's time. Sound good?"

"Actually, Ai. I was hoping to talk to you about something?" Kono begins, nervously.

"The plan with Moegi and Udon?" I ask. He nods sullenly.

"Uncle Asuma shot it down without even thinking about it. And Boss's been too busy to get him alone. I'd really prefer to get it arranged before we leave?" I snort. I was his last resort? That almost hurts.

"Ina-cha~aaan! Can you bring me that paperwork from my office please!? It's on my desk!" I've been prepared and waiting for him. All I need to do is sign and get those two ready to move in. In less than a minute, Inaho, Kouji, Daichi, Choco and Hibari enter the visitor's sitting room. I love them soo much!

"Thank you, Ina." I smile broadly. I set the papers down, go over them one last time, and sign. I hand them to Daichi. "Those need to go to Hokage Tower administration. They'll give you a stub, keep that stub and put it in my desk, top drawer, left-hand side, in the manilla folder you'll find there. Once that is done you'll need to collect Udon and Moegi. Inform uncle Manabu and aunt Masa that it's happening today while you're at it. After that, it's Choco and Hibari's job to suit them up and properly outfit them; aunt Masa will help them get settled in. Do not forget to have them registered at our security desk as residents. And please introduce them properly to the clan, including the Usagi, the Uzumakis, and the Kaminaris. Kosuke will have a training schedule prepared, and I trust Inaho will arrange the trainers they'll require and assign them duties as needed." Nothing but nods in return, and all five leave without a word.

Jei and Matte just smile, knowing me well enough to have seen this coming a mile away. "..." Kono's the one that's in shock. That was fun. Now to finish with a flourish "Please don't tell me you had that weighing on your mind during the meeting?" The embarrassment I'm sensing says more than the subtle nod he thinks the others won't notice.

I shake my head. "Come on, I want a good meal before we're stuck with nothing but _fashion stars_." They all get a laugh out of that – I'd warned them about some of my more... unique pet peeves about and during missions.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 11:30 AM~**

Having nothing else left to do, we decide to start making our way to South Gate. At the security checkpoint marking the edge of the Senju District we happen into the crew and Udon and Moegi. They're getting registered by none other than Nara Mitsugi. Interesting. I thought he would have asked for the day off to see Matte off.

"Good morning, Ai-sama." Mitsugi begins, as warm as ever. I notice his eyes linger on Matte, but he doesn't say anything to her just yet. Moegi and Udon finish filling in whatever paperwork whoever had come up with, and Mitsugi hands it to Yamanaka Iematsu, who double checks everything and files it away.

"Ai-chan, would you mind if we come with you to South Gate? We'd like to see you off properly." Choco asks, pleading with her eyes. I shrug, seeing nothing wrong with that.

"Alright. But Mitsugi's coming too. Matte deserves as much." I meet his questioning gaze, daring him to deny that. He nods, a small smile making its way onto his features. "I'll leave a clone here so that your duties will not be compromised. That way you can guiltlessly take your time."

Making a shadow clone, I simply start walking; forcing everyone to hurry up to keep up. I'm not in a rush in any way, I just don't see a reason to dawdle. I can't help but notice that Jei is keeping especially close to me, almost to the point of showing possessiveness. He doesn't overtly display affection, but I can feel him even without scanning. It's oddly comforting, though I'd probably lash out if anyone else dared to try it.

As we arrive at South Gate, I can already sense Zaza-chan. His team is here as well, but blending in. It's Zaza that openly (subtly) stalks us, trying to get a better handle on our personalities. I don't react, nor does Matte – though I wonder if she can sense him. Tou-san is here as well with his team. I groan, that means Karui is here and she's already watching us intently. She hasn't dared to say so much as a word to me since she arrived in Konoha – not even to offer her condolences. I quite enjoyed not having to deal with her. Gaara-nii and team are here as well. Hmm, everyone seems to want to be here early. Well, other than Naruto-nii and team. They're still missing. So is Jiraiya, but whatever. He's always on time, if only just.

Oh, right! Sakura and Sasuke are probably trying to enjoy Mikoto a little before they have to leave. And they didn't even show up by my house before we left, so they'll probably just barely be on time. I know Yuugao and Hayate will protect her with their lives, so I'm not worried. Still, as a mother, Sakura will likely take her time to VERY CAREFULLY explain her baby's EXACT desires and habits – completely negating the fact that Inaho regularly babysits her. It's a mommy thing.

Oh? What have we here? Karui's walking up to us, bold as daybreak. She has something in her right hand – and she's right-handed. This won't end well, not with the overprotective people around me.

As expected, the second Karui motions to give me something, everyone pounces. I grab her hand, Jei grabs her forearm. Kono grabs her by her neck from behind. Matte has a kunai positioned over her liver. Choco and Hibari each have a kunai positioned to slice open both femoral arteries. Kouji and Daichi have a kunai positioned for both axillary arteries. Even Mitsugi is getting in on the action, using his clan's Shadow Binding jutsu to keep her from acting a fool.

"It's alright, guys. I've got her." Mitsugi tries to defuse the situation before blood gets spilled. "Really. She can't move." No one backs off.

"Stand down." I order, my voice sharp. All weapons get stowed, everyone backs up a step of two... ONLY a step or two to keep close enough... just in case. You never know, she could breathe on me..."Karui. Explain."

"A peace offering." Her eyes flick to her still extended right hand. "And to offer my belated condolences. I didn't feel right speaking to you while you were..." She trails off, preferring not to put that into words.

Mitsugi slowly has her open her right palm, revealing a dandelion. Mitsugi isn't moving, only Karui is. Hmm, I didn't know that was possible – I though their 'victim' would mirror their moves exactly? Whatever. "It's a thing she does." Jei explains. "She hates saying sorry, so she offers a dandelion for you to 'blow the past away'."

My eyes meet Karui's for the first time since we met. I can sense her self-loathing, probably beating herself up over something. Whatever. Too troublesome to hold a grudge. "It's alright, Mitsugi."

Karui's muscles suddenly become less stiff, but her palm remains where it is. I lean in, blowing on the seeds and scattering them into the winds. "Learn from the past. Do not dwell on it." I whisper, watching the seeds float off into an uncertain future. Tobirama's advice usually makes too much sense.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Karui manages. From Jei's shock, I can tell this is most definitely not the norm for her. "I of all people should know the damage words can inflict... I'm just... too used to it, I guess." I hate it when people babble, trying to say what they simply cannot pin down in words.

"Karui. It's fine." I wave it off.

"Otouto, take care of her." Karui just called Jei her little brother? "I don't think anyone will be as protective of your heart as she has been."

Jei snorts. "Tell me something I don't know."

Karui isn't done. "I mean it! Not all of us are lucky enough to find someone that sees us as we are... and still loves us." Her eyes are sharp, but there's something tender about how she speaks. She pats Jei on his shoulder – she's saying this as an equal, not as... whatever she sees herself as in his life. "Honour that. Please."

"Alright already, enough mush." I try to play it off as if this is getting on my nerves. I look away, trying to not see the tenderness suddenly in Karui's eyes. I still feel her though, which isn't helping much. Jei's hand ghosts over my lower back to show his support.

"Thank you, Ai." Karui bows to me. "And please take care of the dweeb for me. I know I don't act like it, but what little family I have left... well they mean the world to me." Damn it! Do you know how hard it is to act like a cold-hearted bitch to someone who's being so sincere?

"We will." I assure her, motioning to not just my team, but to all my people here. "We take care of our own. No matter what."

Karui puts up her right fist, not hiding her gratitude in her eyes, facial expression, chakra or posture. "Thank you. Really." We bump fists. She then nods and turns to go back to her team, her heart feeling much lighter.

"Hey Karui." I call to her. She turns, wordless asking me what's up. "When we get back, you and your team should join us for dinner or something. After all, it won't do not getting to know Tou-san's team."

I try to ignore how her spirits soar at hearing that. Mostly because I'm trying to be professional here, but also because I'm not really ready to forgive her just yet – I'm only doing this because I know it'll mean a lot to Jei. Tou-san nods approvingly when our eyes happen to meet. He must have been following the whole exchange.

Whatever, let's just get this show on the road already!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 12:00 PM~**

Everyone's gathered. Jiraiya shows up too. Sakura is a bit withdrawn, but that's to be expected. Naruto-nii and Sasuke will keep an eye on her. Whatever. We're all here.

Jiraiya motions for everyone to 'gather round'. "Alright. We travel together. I set the pace. Move out." I can deal with that.

We go through customs. The foreign shinobi show their papers, we Konoha shinobi just show our faces. Once everyone is through, we really head out. The set pace is gruelling, but not any worse than I'm already used to. Once we hit the tree-line, we get off the ground and take to the trees. It isn't until just before sunset that we take a break.

"We're not making camp. We sleep in the trees. No fire." Jiraiya seems to have his personality locked in 'Sannin mode', because he hasn't done anything out of place since we left Konoha.

"Matte, Sakura, coming?" I walk off, not waiting for them to confirm. They know I'm referring to a pee-break, but everyone should know me well enough to know I'm not saying that in front of a bunch of guys! Mission or no, some things are just taboo. We walk off into the distance, making sure to be aware of our surroundings. We're still in the Land of Fire, so this isn't exactly unknown territory, but still.

"How are you holding up, Saku-nee?" I ask after relieving myself. I unseal a bottle of water to rehydrate and offer Matte a go.

"Well, better than I expected. But not as good as I'd hoped." She answers honestly. I can imagine. Leaving your soon to be seven month old daughter behind for three months? Sure, she won't miss Mikoto's birthday, but... still.

I sense someone coming our way. "It's Temari and Matsuri." I give Sakura and Matte the heads up, just barely before I can hear the Sand kunoichis' footsteps approaching. They enter the little glade we're in, nod to us and gets down to business without a word. It's not like either of them has something we've never seen after all.

"Hey, Saku-nee, how are we going to be training Matsuri while she's...?" I trail off, not quite wanting to put it into words.

"Already thought of that. She has scrolls with the theory she needs to study and instructions which exercises she needs to master before we meet up again." Comes the expected answer. Still, she seems pleased to have something to occupy her mind. She always takes it hard to let someone babysit, so this must be murder on her nerves.

Another someone is coming our way. Two someones. Fuu and Nene. Crap, Karui and Samui are right behind them. What is this, the girls' pee spot? Whatever. If kunoichi can't stick together, who can?

I give the others a heads up as to who's coming. No one seems surprised or worried. I make sure to keep the conversation light, to help Saku-nee cope a little better and to ensure everyone feels as comfortable as the situation allows.

Once everyone has seen to their needs, we start heading back. I notice a few of the guys wandered off, including Jei and Kono. It's still weird to me that none of the guys go to the same spot to pee, or whatever. Is there some guy secret that prevents them? Some code? Whatever.

Once the guys get back, I offer them my bottle of water and I hand out dinner. We eat quietly and I turn to Jiraiya. "Rotation for watch?" I ask.

"Hmm..." He thinks about that for a second. "It's twelve hours till daybreak. Ai your team has the first three hour shift. Then Temari's, Sasuke's, and Zabuza's as last."

"So I guess we're only getting six hours of sleep." Zabuza complains. Okay, first of all six hours during a mission is damn good. Second of all, my team is as capable of standing watch as anyone else here. Are you **trying** to piss me off?

"I could put you in a coma. I'm sure Sakura could rouse you from it when it's your watch." I offer 'helpfully'. I'd rather not speak so much, but sometimes you just need to not tolerate the bullshit.

"Ai. Stand down. Zabuza, how much you sleep is your business. I trust her enough to get some shut eye." Jiraiya offers. Like that would stop me? 'Stand down'? I snort. I've disobeyed more important orders from higher ranked people.

"Ai, just let it go." Naruto eyes me. I sigh. I hate how well he knows me sometimes.

"Whatever. Get some rest." I wave it off, but I still offer Zabuza a wilting glare. I hate people like him. And what's worse, now I have nothing to do for three hours. The light is quickly fading, so it'll be bad for reading. I can't summon the Usagi to continue their training, because we're supposed to be stealthy and training here would leave too many tracks. Fuck it. Suck it up, Ai.

I motion for the guys to huddle up. "I'm going meditate to help monitor our surroundings. Jei, you're my first line of defence. Matte, Kono, stick to the shadows and keep me in your line of sight. You'll know when I sense something."

Jei sits down leaning against the trunk of a tree. I cuddle up to him, laying my head against his chest. I notice that he's wielding his Yuubou – the twin tanbo I got him during my first mission outside of Konoha. I also have Tenshi gripped in my right hand, still sheathed. After a few deep breaths, I ease myself into a meditative state. The first thing I do is check Sakura. Really check her. She's still having a lot of trouble accepting that she isn't tucking Mikoto in right now... she's not likely to get too much sleep tonight.

After that, I expand my range to about a kilometre. It's not so far as to strain me, but it's a comfortable enough distance to make sure I can give the guys a heads up if something goes down. I feel Jei's hands, tanbo and all, resting on my thighs. Somehow that comforts me more than anything.

Using standard Konoha battle signs, I give whoever's watching a heads up that I'm both awake and aware of their curiosity. Sasuke's amusement registers quickly, but no one else reacts. This just isn't meant to be an interesting night.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 5:00 AM~**

Waking up in Jei's arms isn't such a bad thing. But waking up with him in mine is just divine. We'd found a sturdy enough branch a ways up last night. He suggested I lean against the trunk and he lay against me as a layer of insulation. Naturally, that means I wrapped my arms and legs around him, to 'keep them from dangling'. I like having him along. Casting my senses around me, I notice Matte a branch higher than us and Kono a few branches lower. The only ones awake are the team on the ground and Jiraiya, who's still acting like he's asleep. I knock against the tree, sending the signal that it's time to get up.

We ease down to the forest floor, me already handing out breakfast. Zabuza and company are on watch, but none of them seem too bothered that we're up and about. Kono makes a noise. Not even turning to see what he wants, I unseal a water bottle and offer it to him. He takes it and doesn't make any more commotion, so that's what he meant. Getting back the bottle from him, I take a gulp myself and hand it to Jei.

To make sure we are all limber for travelling today, I make sure we all do our stretches properly. No one complains, and no words are exchanged the entire time. As rough as yesterday was, it's actually been lighter than my usual days in Konoha. Once everyone is limber, in my opinion not theirs, I motion for Matte and I to go for a bathroom break. We're back in less than ten minutes, to find Kono and Jei returning the same time.

"You've still got an hour, you know." Haku says softly.

"We're awake, so it makes no difference now." I offer.

"Zabuza-sama is a harsh man, but he means well." I don't bother trying to understand why this is even being brought up.

"..." Instead of even figuring it out, I just turn to my team. "Jei, how long before we're likely to separate from the main group?"

"At this pace? A day, thirty-six hours at the most. But Jiraiya might have something planned, so don't go making plans just yet." I nod, leaving it at that.

"Plans?" Haku asks. Aren't we supposed to be... I dunno, stealthy?

"I like knowing what we're doing. And since Jiraiya's not dishing out any information, I'm gathering the best guesses and going with that." I inform him. I guess Haku's trying to guide our inter-team interactions into a healthier place before Zabuza opens his mouth again.

"You do realise that we're going to Sky? That's more than a week away." Zabuza just opened his mouth, and nothing but bullshit comes out. Doesn't he know what the best course of is?

"Yes... and what better way to sneak into a country than with a small battalion of shinobi." I glare at him. I mean, really? I'm amazed we came this far together! "Zaza-chan. I don't know what you usually do on missions, and frankly I'm not interested in finding out. But we have this weird tendency to not make our movements easily noticeable and even harder to guess should you manage."

He's glaring at me. Obviously grumpy he's not getting the one-up he was hoping for, "What I am trying to say is that it's easier for a small team to move unnoticed. This isn't something you wouldn't know."

I feel his anger flare up, but he swallows it down. He doesn't like me talking down to him, but seems to think he can talk down to me? Good luck with that.

"Now, if you don't mind. We are making too much noise. Unless it's vital to our safety, keep it to yourself."

"There isn't anyone around for kilometres in every direction." He raises an eyebrow at me, trying to understand what I'm getting at.

Instead of answering him, I point at Gaara – who doesn't sleep, but has his eyes closed anyway. I then point to Fuu. Then to Sasuke and Sakura. I point to Shikamaru. I point to Matsuri. Then I glare at Zaza-chan and raise an eyebrow at him. Message: they're sleeping and they can hear you just fine, dumbass! He grumbles, but doesn't disagree with me.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 5:45 AM~**

Everyone's awake now, they've had breakfast and they've seen to their needs. The sky is starting to brighten in the East, so the sun should start rising any minute now. Before anything else happens though, I notice that Jiraiya has something to say. He motions for Zabuza and me to follow him.

It takes about a minute for us to get far enough away that Jiraiya is comfortable with. "Momochi, I don't know what your problem is and I don't care. Hokage-sama picked Ai because he finds her capable. Is there something you have to say about this?"

"What makes you think I have a problem?" He's really going there? Seriously!

"How about you're trying to take me down a peg at every presented opportunity? Or maybe it's going against sound advice simply because I say it? Or... it could be because you not only do not hide it well, but your own people are starting to get antsy because of it. Gee, what could it ever be?" I toss out there. He'll deny it, and I don't care. It's true.

"I'm going to give you two five minutes to talk this out in private. If it comes to blows, I'll make sure you're both demoted, at best." Jiraiya walks away. Or pretends to. He likes to tell himself that I can't track him well enough – he's just behind a tree twenty metres further up.

"Zabuza, I don't care if you like me. But you **will** stop belittling me." I begin.

"Do you know what my issue is?" He asks. Why are we still talking about this? You know my demands, and I don't care what yours are. Case closed.

"That I'm thirteen, a girl, and leading a bunch of rookies?"

"No. It's that I don't understand you." Congratulations. Now that we have that out of the way...

"You're being a petulant, whiny brat because you don't understand me?" Fuck! My insatiable need to understand interpersonal relationships bites me in the ass. Why do I care?

"I read your file." Great, another one that thinks my file says jack shit about me. "I wasn't impressed... then I met you. You show leadership with your team, honour with your clan. You care about those around you. You have an almost fanatic following of capable shinobi. Yet your file shows a spoiled brat that got promoted because of her heritage. I don't understand you."

"Zabuza. I don't care. I'm not here to impress you, nor is my team. We're here for a mission. Focus on that and you can waste the rest of your life studying me. Can you handle that?"

He doesn't answer, but frankly this is more than he needs to know. He's being unprofessional, and he knows it. So I start walking back to the others. "I need a favour. Haku'll be pissed if I got you alone and didn't at least bring it up." I stop walking, but don't show I'm listening. "Nene needs a kunoichi she can look up to. She's shunned in Mist. And no one on my team is exactly equipped to talk to her about... certain things."

"..." Still not answering him. I just continue walking, waving at Jiraiya as I pass his location.

_**8-8**_

_**End Chapter 10**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015.**_


	13. Arc 1 - Figure it out!

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 1 – Sky comes falling down – Chapter 11 – Figure it out!**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 12:00 PM, Border between Land of Fire and Land of Tea~**

"Take a break here." Jiraiya says simply. It's been pretty constant how our day has gone so far. Up at five, start running at six. Stop for lunch at eleven-thirty, then run till sundown. We're making great time like this, but it's boring as fuck. Also, that we kept running until now means that today's going to be different. "Team captains, huddle." Yup, we're splitting up here. Hmm, Jiraiya even casts a Genjutsu over us to mask our presence, then follows up with a privacy jutsu so this conversation will go nowhere but here. Okay... things are about to get real.

Sasuke, Temari, Zabuza, Fuu, Bii and I make our way to him. "We're splitting up here to make sure it's harder to track us. And from here on out, no shinobi means of travel. There's too much about Sky that we don't know, so we cannot say for certain how far out their spy network reaches. Assume you're being watched at all times the second you leave the Land of Fire. And if you're really smart, you'll assume you've been watched since leaving Konoha."

"Temari, you will be travelling via the Land of Noodles. There's a ferry in Nirai that travels to Oharaimaru in Sky once a week. Seki is no more than a day's walk from there. That region is pretty unstable, so be careful. It's close enough to the Land of Valleys that you'll be able to go unnoticed if you keep your heads down."

"Bii, your team will travel via Sea Country. Near Shihon is a port town where you can charter a boat to take you to Sky. Make sure to crack a joke about not knowing the difference between Hattoji and Mima City, that always gets a laugh out of most ferrymen there."

"Sasuke, we're booking passage in Degarashi Port, in Tea. They have a new trading agreement with Ancor Vantian, so merchants come and go quite often. I'll discuss our cover when we get closer."

"Zabuza, if you and Ai don't end up killing each other, you will be taking the harder route. An hour south of here is a small port town. From there you take a boat to Nagi island. You'll need to journey by land to O'uzu island, where you'll find Inaho village on the west coast. From there you charter passage Sky, there's a known trade route most merchants keep to that will take you to Kuju Port. From there it's about a week to Bouyaku." So let's just see how fucked our previous calculations are. It's already been a day and a half. Travelling non-shinobi speeds, taking civilian travel-options, and add a WEEK to the end of that... Jiraiya, what aren't you telling me?

"Once everyone reaches safely, you will send a report to me. Do not use traditional methods, they'll be traceable. I trust everyone has a reliable way to do so?" Well, I have my Usagi, and they know Sasuke's whole team, so yes I do. I nod. So does Temari. Tou-san's a bit more sceptical.

"Can't say that I do." Tou-san answers honestly. Hmm, interesting. He isn't saying that he doesn't, only that he can't say that he does. His honesty could just as easily be a cover for misplaced information, but why would he need to mislead us? Is it that he doesn't trust some of the members here?

"That's fine. Keep an eye out for this little guy then." Jiraiya summons a toad... Not one I'm familiar with, but he's similar enough to Kosuke-chan. "I'll be sending her to find you once a week more or less. Think you can track these guys down Mari-chan?"

"What do I look like, an amateur? Of course I can track them down!" She sounds downright indignant.

"Ai, which of your Usagi will you be sending?" Jiraiya asks me directly.

"Yuka. Naruto's familiar with her, so he can confirm who she is." A high profile task like this is just the thing she needs to build up her confidence. And now that I can honestly say they'll be expecting no one but her, she'll put her all into completing her task without fail. "Oh, and it's pretty simple for me to get a message to Konoha, if you need to send reports to Kakashi."

"Fair enough. Temari? I would like to know in advance so I don't accidently kill someone."

She summons someone. A white furred weasel with an eye patch... and a black shirt with red overtones... did she sow that herself or something? It looks like it's been through hell. He's also holding a sickle by its handle – which is taller than he is. Interesting. He's sitting on his haunches, his head more or less reaching Temari's waist. "Yo!" He announces seriously, if in a gangster type fashion. He seems like he's usually a pretty stern kind of person.

"Any and all communication will come through Kamatari here." Temari announces. Kamatari nods seriously, not even questioning his summoner. I didn't know she summons. Cool!

"... Just to be sure. Ai, will Zabuza be sending his reports via Yuka as well?" Jiraiya really is covering all bases.

"As far as I'm aware, it shouldn't be a problem." I say neutrally. Why would I stop him from reporting in? Even though it frankly makes more sense for us to just send in one report... but whatever.

"Zabuza?" There's a bit more of an edge in Jiraiya's voice now. He knows that Naruto would chide me instantly if he thought I was lying.

"No problem on my side." Zabuza answers. He at least sounds sincere, but we'll see when we're that far along.

"Good. I will be sending any and all updates via the same channels you send in your reports. Don't screw up. Don't get caught. And don't get killed." Yes, I'm all pumped up now! Go team! "And Ai, whatever you're thinking. Don't." I glare at him.

"Let's go. We're losing sunlight." I offer instead of flipping him off.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 4:00 PM, outside of town of Paizu~**

After splitting up, it doesn't take us long to reach the port town of Paizu – funny name for a town, but whatever. Before we get too close to the town, I start talking strategy. "Guys, we need a believable trail for Sky port authorities to buy. So, Jei, we're going to need you to conjure up some travel documents again. But we need a cover that would explain eight people and why we're travelling that doesn't draw attention. Jei, Matte, ideas?"

"We could be refugees?" Kono tries.

"Wouldn't explain Zabuza. He looks like he's hired muscle and refuges can't afford that." I counter.

"What about a Transformation?" Nene is including herself in this? Really? Cool!

"Wouldn't work over longer periods, and it's traceable even if it theoretically could. No, the only transforming we'll be doing is via make-up. We need a plausible reason to need mercenary bodyguards. How about traders?" Matter offers.

"That could work. But what are we trading and why are we going to sky?" I press, we need this to be perfect.

"Black market goods. That's the only reason we'd need someone like Zabuza around." Jei brings up a good point. Zabuza just looks like trouble and black market traders like bodyguards that look like trouble.

"But who's the trader then? We can't all be traders?" I ask, hoping I don't get the job. I really don... everyone's looking at me. I sigh. "Fine! Fuck! Why is it always me?"

"Because you analyse people out of habit. You look like you could be weighing how much you could make off someone else in a heartbeat." Matte points out.

"And you're any better?" I counter. Still, fine, whatever!

"Fine. Zabuza's my head of security. Utakata is my right hand man. Jei will be my personal bodyguard, and somewhat zealous lover. Matte and Nene will be my play things I bring along for entertainment." Both girls blush furiously. "Don't make me the black market merchant next time. Everyone else will be under Zabuza's command. Is this agreeable?" I turn to the Mist contingent. They all turn to Zabuza.

"Isn't that going to draw attention to us?" He asks. He actually isn't being a dick about it either.

"Yes, it will. But it's not necessarily the wrong sort of attention. People will be too scared to challenge you, and I'm quite used to making people regret questioning me. Everyone else here falls directly under one or the other. We'll have to be ten times as sneaky to get the job done, but it really won't surprise anyone that we're being sneaky given our cover, now will it?" I offer. The Mist team thinks that over.

"Hmm. No one would be surprised if we kill people." I am tempted to say something here, having hoped he'd say 'a few people'... he's not quantifying how many, and it doesn't look like he plans to. "Kidnappings aren't out of the question. Making officials disappear because they're snooping... It could work. And it would definitely explain the guards you have."

"Yes, but Mist can't be implicated in any way, so you can't be Momochi Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen, now can you? And neither of you are jinchuuriki. We need something else for you. Jei, wasn't there a bounty hunter that one of our teams picked off a while back? Had a pretty fierce reputation and a penchant for faking his death, didn't he?"

"Tatsumoya Zanza. Yeah, he was as cold blooded as they come."

"You guys took care of Tatsumoya?" Zaza-chan sounds impressed. "I got into a few scuffles with him myself. How do you know it was the real thing?"

"Jiraiya confirmed it." I inform him. It's one of the things Jiriaya was bragging about during one of his dinners at my house. One of the many, but that's not the point. "We don't have his weapon, but he was known to switch from time to time. Never going with the same weapon twice."

"Nn. I could pull that off, and I wouldn't even have to hold back any." Zabuza seems quite pleased with that idea. "He didn't work alone though."

"You aren't either. You have Haku and Kono. Haku'll be your new apprentice. Kono's some kid you picked up along the way that you don't know all that well yet. He's eager to prove himself though." Yup, Kono should be able to pull that off no problem.

"You can count on me, boss!" Kono enthuses.

"Okay... that should account for everyone's cover. And Jei, Zanza here will need to travel under a pseudonym. He can't go waving around that he's THE Tatsumoya Zanza after all. As for looks. I'm the brains here, so I'll need a business suit. The girls will need cute kimonos. You guys will need guys kimonos as well. And you three will need katanas."

"Wakizashis are more common." Zaza points out. "But having both isn't that uncommon."

"I like it." I say, already adding a slight sneer to my tone. "Zanza, buddy, we're gonna be alright. Now we just need to change our attire to something more fitting a woman of **my standing**. Wouldn't you say?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 4:30 PM, town of Paizu~**

Having sealed out flak jackets, headbands and identifying marks – other than 'Zanza', who's wearing a Kakashi-styled mask – we make our way onto the main street of Paizu. We enter the first clothing store we encounter, me loudly complaining about the weather in this kami-forsaken country.

"You there." I single out one of the women working here. She looks around, pointing to herself as if unsure why she'd warrant my attention. "Of course you! Hurry up girl, I haven't got all day!"

She hurries to me. "H-how can I assist you, m-miss..?"

"Just call me Master, I like that. Now hurry up and show me your business suits. I grow tired of these drag rags **someone** suggested I wear." I glare at Zabuza, showing how much I hate the mere thought of this situation.

"Hn." Is all Zaza has to say.

"No, woman, not women's suits. Men's business suits. And yes, it had better show off my assets nicely!" I bark at her, sending her scampering into an different section to find something she thinks will suit me. "And while I'm busy here, you'd better go book passage for us. And none of your sorry excuses about stealth anymore! We're out of this cesspit, so you **will** spoil me as I am accustomed of being spoiled. Understood." I order Utakata. He nods, but I see him sweatdropping anyway.

"And you, girl! I'll need some pretty outfits for my... friends here. I grow tired of not seeing their luscious curves!" The attendant doesn't quite know how to respond to that. She just stutters out a halting okay and goes back to what she was doing.

"Is this what you were looking for, m-master?" I grin, pleased that I'm riling her up a bit.

"Give it here. I can't say what I think if it if I haven't tried it on, now can I?" She stutters out something else. "You two, watch the door. And you... watch me. You'll like what you see, I promise." I coo into Jei's ear. It's a good thing he's already seen so much more than me just getting undressed. I take off my shirt where I stand, tossing it to Matte. I then start buttoning up the silk-cashmere blend I'm offered. I see the girl's hands shaking.

"Oh. What's the matter, love. Do I frighten you?" I meet her eyes, showing how much that pleases me. She looks away, trying not to show that I really do. Too bad my persona won't allow for me to comfort her. "Don't worry. Do as I say, and I won't bite."

Continuing with my ministrations, I ask to the two behind me. "By the way, Zanza. Didn't you say you needed a new weapon or something? Surely this... place... has a blacksmith or something. Isn't that right, love?" She halting informs me that there is in fact a blacksmith on the other side of town. "Lovely! See, we're chummy already! Now, Zanza! Don't think I'm paying for your new toys. I pay you enough as it is, I won't be spoiling you for no reason. No, love this suit isn't ever going to work. Find me something that doesn't make my skin crawl." I toss the suit to her, ruffling it. Sorry...

"And why are you two just standing there. This store won't be open forever. Go find something nice to wear. And for the love of me, nothing trashy! I won't have people thinking I've developed a taste for trashy women. Kami-sama forbid! And you... You'd better find something nice too..."

"I will, once you're done." Jei tells me.

"Ah, much better! I can tell just by looking at it." This one's a deep maroon business suit. I don't know why, but it just fits me better. "I'll need a matching hat to with it, of course. No top hat, though. That's just tacky. Chop chop! We don't want to be here all day do we?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 8:00 PM, port town of Paizu~**

"Schooner leaves at eleven tomorrow. Booked you a first class room. Not the best they have, but the best they had available." Utakata informs me. "We also got a second class rooms for us."

Everyone is much more their part now. Nene and Matte are wearing kimonos – full iromuji kimonos mind you. Jei is wearing a business suit like mine, only he's not wearing the coat – just the waistcoat, like uncle Manabu would. Same could be said for Utakata, Haku and Kono. The four of them look like family this way. We've dyed their hair so they all have lime green hair and eyebrows. And they have in contact lenses so no one can tell that they're eyes aren't sky blue. I love it!

As for Nene and Matte, they both remain with their hair colour, length and style. They aren't well known enough for anyone to look passed it and recognize them, not this far south. They keep their hair loose now as well, I just like it better that way.

And as for Zanza-chan? He's got a fake tattoo on his bare stomach. No shirt, no sleeves. And some pants he says he likes – khakis, just to blend in, but we let him pick the colour... which is pretty much all he likes about them.

The guys all got swords – katanas and wakizashis. But I wasn't going unarmed, so I am keeping my gloves on to have Shin and Kibou available at all times. And seeing as I added that extra two seals on my gloves, I still have Tenshi sealed and available. I bought myself a nice little dagger as well, which I keep hidden in my overcoat, and I found a cane sword that just goes so well with my new persona. I also have a little black book in my waistcoat... you can't be a black market merchant without a little black book, now can you?

"Excellent!" I exclaim. "Now, if the servant girl over there would hurry up with my food! I've had a very trying day, and you really don't want me to take it out on you, do you?"

Yes, I've been terrorizing every person I meet. Within reason at least. No one's been killed, no one's gone missing. I'm just making sure I'm remembered. Master Yuri. I like that Jei picked a gender neutral name for me, it helps with this sort of male and female persona I have going.

"Have we already booked somewhere to spend the night? Surely you don't expect me to sleep in another tree?" I complain.

"No, Yuri-sama. I've... convinced a hotel owner here to put us up for the night."

"For free, I trust?" Yeah, we've been pretty much abusing our skills as shinobi. It fits the profile though! The personas we've donned use the power they wield for their own purposes.

"Of course! And I have a receipt right here saying we paid for it. Just like the clothes and the weapons." Kono informs me.

"What would I do without you guys! No, I ordered a **vegan** meal! You don't expect me to eat this like I'm some sort of animal, do you!?" The waitress goes scampering back to the kitchen for the fifth time. I'm pretty sure she's having the worst night of her life.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 10:00 AM, outside of town of Paizu~**

My hair's combed out and tied up in a single bun, which hides easily under new my hat. Suit donned like I was born to wear it. Cane in my hand like I'm going to smack someone with it any second. I'm even wearing reading glasses to complete the look.

After everyone's ready to go, we start heading to the docks. Check in started an hour ago, and we need to be onboard for departure at eleven sharp. Perfectly timed, if you ask me. I'm walking with two bombshells besides me –Matte and Nene– and the others making a protective circle around me. How odd that this persona and my real life are so much alike.

We make it to customs. We show our documents and boarding passes, nothing poses a problem they can legally do anything about, so we board. I love how they eye the swords my guards bear, but can do nothing about it – they are legally registered as bodyguards, after all. It's just so much fun toying with people's minds.

"Zaza-chan, if you and Uta would kindly... have a look around. I would feel so much better if you two would say that the ship is secured." I say right in hearing distance of the crew. So they know my men will be lurking about the ship, and they will therefore expect it. It's a three day trip to Nagi island, so they'll need to stretch their legs from time to time. That should offer them some freedom to do so.

"Of course Yuri-sama. We will report to you in your suite." They turn to walk away, already heading wherever they're heading. Whatever.

"Good good. Now, love, perhaps you can show me to my room?" I wiggle my eyebrow suggestively at Jei. With Matte and Nene as arm candy, Jei leading the way, Haku and Kono taking up the rear, we make our way to my temporary home. The ship itself is quite comfortable, I suppose. As far as ships go. There are only three decks and we happen to be berthed on the highest deck, first class of course.

Once in our room, the first thing I do is tell Jei to shut the door. Then I ease myself into a comfortable looking chair and breathe. I really hate the persona I need to wear for the world. She'll get the job done, but she just pisses me off.

"Matte, I'm setting some ground rules right now. You are my compass. You are to tell me when I am taking it too far. Within reason of the job we need to do, but you know what I mean. It's too easy for me to get swept up in this persona."

"Of course." She agrees easily.

"Jei, you know me best. Come up with some covert way of letting Matte know I'm losing myself a little too much. I refuse to have this persona spill over into my normal life, but the core personality's too much like my own to not take such a risk into account."

"Nn." Jei noises. His and Matte's eyes meet for a brief moment, before he turns his focus towards the window. Haku and Kono are standing by the door, just in case.

"..." There's something else. Something important. I just can't think of what it could be right now. It'll come to me in time. Ah! Of course! "Matte, Nene, are you two comfortable with me showing open affection towards you?" I know I'm bisexual, so it really isn't going to bug me in the least. Besides, Jei won't mind seeing me teasing two girls.

"Only if I get to tell Mitsugi about it." Matte bargains.

"Typical that he'd be into that sort of thing too." I glare at Jei. He just looks at me like 'why is that wrong?'...

"Wait, define 'affection'." Nene's somewhat more reserved.

"Kissing your hand, cheek, neck. Hell, if the situation calls for it I'd probably kiss you full on the mouth." I explain plainly. I don't like people signing blank checks with me – they need to know what they get themselves into.

"..." Okay, Nene's definitely not into that. "I've never... with anyone." Crap, jinchuuriki status, she's never kissed someone she likes.

"Alright. You'll be a freshly acquired one. Just react like you don't want me to. I'll claim I'm being patient. That means I can't bring you into certain situations with me. You wouldn't have earned that kind of trust from someone with my mindset. Haku, if I'm in a situation where I have to leave her behind, you're job is to guard my pet jealously. Understood?"

"Yuri-sama shouldn't even have to ask such things. It goes without saying, after all."

"Nothing goes without saying. I'm too explicit for that. Matte, Jei and Kono know me well enough to understand without words, but it's not the same thing." I explain seriously.

"I see." Haku claims, but he doesn't see just yet.

"Haku, the best I've ever heard it explained is that I'm a control freak with an obsessive, boarding on fanatic, attention to detail. Although I don't prefer to see myself this way, it's hard to argue with fact." That Matte starts giggling, Jei rolls his eyes with an amused smile, and Kono laughs... well, I think that should prove that I really do have that reputation.

"So you're the female version of Zabuza?" Haku asks innocently. Hmm, is that why we don't get along? I smile when Nene starts giggling.

"It would explain why we're always at each other's throats, wouldn't it?" Still smiling. Let me have my shits and giggles, life! Kami-sama knows you've been trying to give me the crudest deal possible with all you've put me through!

... Fuck you, paranoia! Fuck you, always planning part of my brain! "Matte, we're going to need to recruit people. Whether it's en route or once we're there. We need to make sure we fit the profile, so we need a gang. People we can control"

I want my shits and giggles back!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 8:00 PM, en route to Nagai Island~**

"No one on board's worth mentioning. The crew are wary of us, but are otherwise accommodating. And there's nothing to do other than a bar that never closes." I drone. "This, in other words, is going to be the most boring three days of my life."

"I disagree." Zabuza opines. Oh right, he can just get smashed two days straight and be fine the third. Thanks, I'll pass. "Getting a few drinks and harassing the waitresses always keeps me entertained."

"Anyway, I guess the only thing we can do now is lay low. Zabuza, if you want your people can sleep here. There's enough room for everyone. But if you find someone worth pillow wrestling with, please go to the other cabin for that." I drone.

"Don't mind if I do." He grins. Okay, is that about staying here, or is that about screwing someone's brains out? And would he really be into doing that literally? I dunno, the Seven Swordsmen of Mist have... unique tastes, if the chronicles of Tobirama's time are accurate – and they usually are. That first generation of Swordsmen... they were out there.

"I guess we're at an at-ease then. Wouldn't you agree, Zaza-chan?" I love calling him that! And it works well with his alias as well!

"Nn." He narrows his eyes at me. He probably just can't fathom why I can so casually call him whatever I like. Sorry, it's a girl thing. I smile at him sweetly, knowing it'll irk him even more.

"Alright, so it's back to research then. Jei, Matte, Kono, I'll assume you each have your scrolls available?" They assure me that they do, but only Matte whips hers out and starts reading. I look around the room. It's spacious, I suppose, but not so much so that I could comfortably summon my Usagi teams. So I just summon Team Alpha and ask them for an update how everyone's training is going.

Inejiro brings me up to speed on what he has the others doing, and he confesses that they've been summoned a few times by Kosuke-san and have been training with him as well. I love that man! I really do. I turn my attention to Yuka, she hasn't been informed of her new duties yet.

"Yuka-chan. There's something I need to discuss with you. We're going to need to report in regularly. So once we arrive at our destination, all communications to and from Jiraiya will be via you." If she didn't have fur covering every inch of her, I think the colour would have drained from her face. "It has to be you, Yuka. They aren't expecting anyone else, and Naruto-nii will know if I try something like that."

She stutters a few times, but she assures me it will be done. I can feel Inejiro, Akiko and Shiori beaming with pride for the girl. "Excellent. I will unfortunately not be able to summon all four teams as much as I'd like. I will be summoning you four though. I need to keep up to date with everything, so you will be my ambassadors for the foreseeable future. Please, inform the clan that I am well and that the mission is going smoothly thus far. They may not know the details for my protection, but I cannot bear them worrying about me."

"I assure you, Ai-sama, we will inform them as soon as we are able." Inejiro speaks in his usual, overly formal fashion.

"Thank you. I will summon you again tomorrow night. And please, thank Kosuke-san for me."

"We already have, Ai-sama. He was amused, but accepted your thanks with grace." Akiko says. Yes, that sounds just like him. Without another word, they disappear in a poof of smoke.

"I think I am starting to see what you mean, Yuri-sama." Haku offers. "Away on a mission, but wishing to be constantly up to date on things you cannot rightly control." I shrug. What is there to add to that?

Instead of answering him, I just smile and unseal a scroll on barrier jutsu. This one is actually from Senju Touka... she seems to have been quite skilled in Genjutsu, barriers and Usagi related jutsu – which is how I fell in love with the woman! "Oh, Jei?" I begin, wondering how to broach the subject of his summoning contract without tipping the others off. Hmm, they know without a doubt I can summon, they might just jump to the conclusion anyway. Crap! Will have to ask him when I get him alone.

"Nn?"

"Be my pillow?" I beg, pouting and offering him the puppy eyes.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 2:00 PM, port town of Kobura, O'uzu Island~**

"Welcome To O'uzu Island. I'm afraid you'll have to travel to Nagi Island on foot from here." I hear one of the ship's hands informing Zabuza.

"Oh? Why is that?" He asks, as if it makes any difference to us. This saves us time!

"Nagi island is surrounded by cliffs. This is the closest port to the bridge that can get you to Nagi island. Wasn't this told to you when you booked passage?" The man looks confused. Everyone looks to Utakata, but I'm already tired of this thread of conversation.

"This saves us a day on foot. Let's go already." I announce, irked that we're still standing on deck. I hate boats. I'd rather just go on foot!

"You heard the lady." Zaza-chan is just being too cute.

"Aww, Zaza-chan, didn't I already ask you to call me 'Master-sama'?"

"Only about a dozen times too many." He counters. "We're leaving." We disembark, entering a sleepy sort of town that no one would care too much about. There doesn't seem to be anything of note here. So we decide it's best to move on quickly.

We make it to the outskirts in record time, and enjoy the open landscape. Well, I enjoy it. I love wide open spaces – it's so much more practical if we get attacked.

"You smell that, Goro? The salt in the air, the Ryou just calling out to us?" Huh? I'd sensed two people long before we got here of course. But I wasn't expecting anyone to be stupid enough to say something like that around us.

"I sure do, Piru. I sure do." I sigh, wondering why I always end up with scenes like this. "Hey, you think they'll just hand over their purses? Or are we gonna have to rough up the tall one a bit first?"

Wait... they actually see Zaza-chan, and they still want to fight him? These two are too stupid for words. "Zanza, if you hurry it up I'll not stop you from fighting them."

"..." That gives the idiots pause. That name rings a bell, I'd wager. Zaza unsheathes his katana, already walking to the idiots. "Wait... Zanza... why is that ringing a bell?"

"You'll have plenty of time to figure it out. Good-"

"Hold." I intone. Zaza looks at me, obviously irked. "Who do you work for?" I ask the moronic duo. It's unlikely, given their intelligence, that they'd work for someone out here unattended. Still, it never hurts to ask.

"Work for? If we worked for someone, you think we'd be stuck in this dump?" Dumb and dumber aren't stuck here. They just haven't figured out a better plan, which isn't all that surprising.

"Nevermind, let's go. Have fun, Zaza-chan." If we're going to be ruining so many lives, the least we can do is clean up a few lowlifes along the way.

"Have fun...? Goro, don't we have some place we need to be?" I don't even have to look to tell Zaza's going to grab them by their collars, or just flat out execute them on the spot. Whatever. Lowlifes that make a living preying on others don't deserve mercy.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 8:30 PM, en route to Inaho Village~**

We've been walking nonstop for quite a while. We should probably stop for the night, but there's a town just up ahead, so we all agreed to stay at an inn there. We don't know what the town's called, and I personally don't care. All I care about is the inconsistencies offered so far.

Someone as well-travelled as Jiraiya of the Sannin doesn't make tavel-route calculation mistakes – he would have known that we couldn't travel directly to Nagi Island. Someone as well-informed as he should be doesn't offer rough guesses regarding the numbers we'll face – he should know exact numbers and where they're stationed. This **reeks** of bad news waiting to happen.

And what's more, why would he send me with Zabuza, if he knows people like Zabuza don't respect people he perceives as weaker or less capable as himself? Why would he send someone like me –an 'evil', conniving mastermind that loves to work from the shadows– with an enforcer, a bruiser, that loves toying with his prey before slaughtering them. That doesn't make sense. Not for the mission as it was described.

To make matters worse –or at the least more interesting– someone like Jiraiya doesn't arrange preconceived identities for a group he needs to complete their portion of a vital mission? Who cares if we're only given a peripheral role, even minor aspects can cause enormous upheaval during crucial missions! He's also sending us on what he himself describes as 'the harder route'? Why? Why us? What's his reasoning, his purpose? What motivates his choices?

"Well, look what we have here? Some vagrants decide to make a donation to our cause! What do you think, Boss? Should we graciously accept?" Another group of idiots that doesn't feel threatened by Zaza, or by us in general. Hmm, the harder route?

A group, numbering about twenty in all, is impeding our journey. They all look buff, I suppose, but that counts for nothing in the Shinobi world. Well, not that they'd know we're really shinobi. "What do you think, Jei? Isn't this island just teeming with possible henchmen for me to build my new empire off of?"

"The mouse speaks! Hey boss, when's the last time a girl dared to speak in your presence?" The same loudmouth keeps spouting nonsense about some 'boss', but no one answers him. Hmm, a distraction? Is this really some form of organized crime? They don't look very organized, and they certainly don't act organized – or civil for that matter.

"You know, that's the second time you've spoken of a 'boss', but no one answers." I point out, motioning for the others to let me handle this – this could be our first step into their world, after all. And we will need some lackeys eventually. Why not start now? "Let's try it this way. I am Master Yuri, the brains of this operation. I am the one that calls the shots and I am the one that will decide your fates this night."

They laugh. Not just politely, not just a chuckle, they are laughing like I told them the best joke they'd ever heard. "Something I said?" I casually walk up to one of the laughing idiots. Not the biggest of the group, but certainly someone that doesn't register me as a threat. I smack him with my cane, HARD. He drops to the floor, out cold. The laughter stops. "Now that I have your attention. I will speak with your 'boss'. Now!"

There's murmuring here and there, but no one really says anything. I pick up the man I'd just struck down, holding him by his kimono's collar. "I will simply start killing you one by one if someone doesn't speak up." I draw my dagger from my coat, holding it to the man's neck. I don't press hard enough to draw blood, but certainly hard enough to show I will any second.

"... you're holding him." One of them manages. Really? The ring leader that stands in front of his men when an unknown group approaches him? Either he's brave, or stupid. I'm going with stupid.

"..." That one really throws me for a second. I put back my dagger and rub my forehead, trying to ease the headache I know this will cause. Being careful to not make my moulding chakra too overt –not that anyone in this crowd is likely to know what chakra even is– I cast a jutsu to wake up a sleeping patient. He bawls almost immediately, complaining about a 'raging bull' that hit him 'dead between the eyes'. I growl. I seriously just growl. A deep, throaty, coming from the pits off hell and about to send you there to prove it growl.

"Look. I'm about this close," I pinch my thumb and forefinger together to show that I really mean 'already there and trying to prevent this from getting worse', "from just killing you all and moving on to find a brighter bunch. Answer my questions. For each question you fail to answer to my liking, one of your men dies. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes." He's stuttering. Shit, I'm leaking killing intent. Better ease up before the moron passes out again.

"Are you the leader of this group?" He assures me that he is. He even asks his boys to vouch for him – they all do. "Are you based here?" He claims he doesn't know what I mean. I grab my dagger again and start walking towards one of the men standing closest to me.

"Listen, lady, I swear on my ancestors, I don't understand what you mean! We were born here, we live here, and we almost never leave here! But we don't have a 'based'! I swear!" He's telling the truth. I sigh... I just had to find a group that has a leader that doesn't speak or understand his mother tongue fluently.

I stop walking. He did answer me, but frankly I'd never have any use for him. "If you were killed, who would take your place as leader?" He fumbles a bit, looking around. He then points at one of the bigger men. I stab him just behind the ear – it'll kill him instantly, and protect me from blood spattering on my suit. Sorry, I can't look like some common killer.

Walking up to the man he pointed out. "You are now the leader of this gang. Are you based here?"

"Y-y-y-yes, ma'am! We've been based here all our lives! Even our ancestors were based here!" Good. He either understands me or he knows not to piss me off.

"How many people are in your gang?" He looks around, trying his best to make a guess.

"The ones you see here, Ma'am. We never learned to read and write, and counting isn't exactly needed in our line of work." He's telling the truth. Uneducated louts. Great... That means they'd only ever be useful as brawn, they'd never be able to read instructions. Nothing.

"This town. How many people live here?" I want to ask 'how many inhabitants', but I'm starting to doubt he'd understand my words. Then again, asking for numbers is kind of asking for me to kill him. "The same as the amount here? More?"

"More, Ma'am." How the fuck can you survive as a town without knowing numbers? How can you survive at all with how backwards these men clearly are!?

"How do you survive here?"

"The women work the fields, we rob anyone that comes close enough."

"How many women? The same as the men here?"

"Yes, Ma'am. And about as many children."

"What do you do with whatever you manage to steal?"

"There's a group from the Land of Tea that we trade with. They give us medicine, we give them whatever we get." This is too sad for words. They're probably given crap medicine from another group of thieves. I know from Naruto-nii that the Land of Tea is really just run by gangsters. These two islands are probably not going to be much different.

"What is your name?" I ask, in the same sneering tone I've been using pretty much from the start.

"Pei."

"Well, Pei. I'm going to explain how this is going to work. We are staying here tonight. You and your men will arrange your nicest place to stay for us. You will offer us a meal, something to drink, and you will make sure we are not bothered. In the morning, everyone in this village is going to come with us. You work for me now. Is that understood?"

"I-i under-st-st-stand... but ma'am... we don't got no food to offer you." Yes, taking them with us is the better option. "W-w-w-e've got medicinal tea?"

"..." I somehow wonder if that's even true. It's probably just regular tea they got shammed with. "Lead the way, and don't make any sudden movements. I, or one of my people, might _twitch_." He won't know what that means, not likely. Still, he eyes his 'predecessor', so he can guess what I am referring to. He nods, motioning for... well, my new men I suppose, to start moving towards the town.

The closer we get, even in the low lighting, the more I notice this really is a hellhole. There are only eight buildings, six of which should be condemned. The only one that seems to be worth a damn, is probably a barn. The other one probably used to be a state house – it's large, but poorly maintained. They used to be much better off. What happened here?

We're led into the barn, where we meet another group – women and children, like Pei said. Four of the women are pregnant. Three of the children are clearly sick – and one of them looks like she's missing part of her left arm, almost everything below the elbow.

"Pei! What's going on?! Who are these people? Where's Hatsu?"

"Not now, Saki." Pei answers her in a tone that says he won't be saying anything about anything.

"Good evening." I speak loud enough to hear my voice echoing off the dilapidated walls. "My name is Master Yuri. I am in charge as of now, so you will listen to me. I will not answer your questions, but I will be asking you questions of my own. You will not lie to me, and if I decide you are not telling me everything then I will punish you. Is that understood?"

This 'Saki' understands all too well, judging from the fear in her eyes. Most of the women bear the same look she does. "Pei, you and two of your men will go bury that man. Haku will keep an eye on you." They obey without too much of a fuss – Saki seems unwilling to let Pei go, but she understands the situation as she sees it. I won't harm them, not knowing what I now know. Although I regret killing Hatsu, there's little I can do about it now. The die is cast, only way left is forward.

"I want everyone lined up. Men against that wall, women against that wall, children over there."

"Yu~uuuri..." Matte warns.

"Matte, they've been living a fate worse than death. I will **not** leave them here." I shine through my persona. She and Jei both nod, knowing what I really mean. "Matte, I'm going to need you and Jei to scout this place. Find out everything you can, leave no stone unturned. Kono, I'm going to need you with me. Zaza, you and your team best wait outside. I will not need you here, and I really can't deal with more distractions."

With everyone lined up the way I instructed, I walk up to one of the sick children – a boy about five years old. "You, I need a bucket, is there one nearby?" I ask the girl next to him. She seems a bit protective of the boy – good. She nods, but doesn't seem to want to budge. "Point to where it is." She points to one of the corners of the barn.

"Kono, fetch it for me, will you?" When I have the bucket, I fill with a low-powered Water jutsu, "Cook the water, I need it sterile." I instruct. Kono uses a low-powered Fire-jutsu, keeping it going until the water is clearly cooking – steam is rising off the top.

"Listen to me. I am not going to hurt you. Just don't move." My hands start glowing green as I scan him, especially his lungs. Yeah, that's about what I figured. He came down with a cold some time ago – probably months, from the state of this place – and he hasn't been able to fight it off. His lungs are filling with a toxic mixture of bacteria and other 'pleasantries' that needs to come out. Now!

"You've been sick like this for a while, haven't you?" I ask in a much kinder tone. He coughs and wheezes before telling me I'm right. "I can make you better. Would you like that?" He nods, but I notice how one woman in particular is filled with fear.

"I need you to get down on your hands and knees, with your head over the bucket. Don't get too close, the water's really hot." He does so really, **really** slowly. I place both hands on his back, on over each lung. "What I'm about to do will make you feel like you want to throw up. Don't fight it, just throw up all the bad stuff making you sick, okay?" He nods to shows he understands.

Taking a moment to focus, to isolate all the fluids I need out of him, I then press down **hard**. As promised, he throws up. Once, twice. The smell that comes out of him is too vile for words, but it all going into the bucket and is cooked – as intended. I give the boy a moment to collect himself. "How do you feel?"

"Better!" He answers, some life returning to his voice. "The pain is gone, and I can breathe!" I smile, tears collecting in the corners of my eyes.

"I'm glad." I rub my hand over his check, none too pleased with the filth I feel there. I will deal with that in time.

"You're his mother." I turn to the only woman that reacted when I spoke to him. "Come here, I need to check you." She does so, and I scan her too. Hmm, yes she did. She'd probably been infected while tending to him, but it isn't bad enough to warrant the same treatment. I can actually just kill the bacteria via a jutsu and let her cough it up naturally.

"You're going to be coughing a lot tonight. Do not swallow any of what you cough up, and make sure to only spit it into this bucket."

This is going to be a long night, isn't it.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 10:30 PM, unnamed town~**

I sigh, frustrated and tired. I'm also intrigued. Very intrigued. But mostly, I'm just tired. Having scanned each of the people I'm now responsible for, I notice they were all sick. Some carried it better, but all of them were infected with the same bacteria. The trouble is, this isn't some random thing that you can catch just anywhere. If only the boy had it, I'd say that it was just a reaction to a cold he never recovered from... but all of them? No. They were purposely infected. To add insult to injury, they all have rather potent chakra – they can't access it to save their lives, but it's probably what's kept them alive this long.

Looking around, I can't help but notice how this place looks like a dilapidated clan compound, just without the wall... or, at least no longer having one. The clan wouldn't have been very big, only about fifty or sixty members. What happened here? And what's more, why are there only people here under the age of thirty?

Jei and Matte came back with their report – there are no books, no records, nothing of interest. And the statehouse is actually fit for us to stay in – which is where I have everyone settled in for the night. I find myself sitting on the front porch, staring off into the distance – and scanning everything that moves. They were all fearful of entering this place, but that didn't stop them from listening to my direct order. That I probably saved all of their lives tonight (other than that guy I killed) might have helped.

What hurt about Jei's report, is that there really is no food. The crops were all poisoned at some point, the water here is infected with something they can't identify – I was merely informed it 'smells funny'. Someone was systematically destroying these people. I suspect the 'group from Tea', but really it makes no difference now.

I discussed the situation with Zabuza and Utakata, they agree that the best course of action is to bring the group with us – Zabuza because agrees because it works well with our cover, Utakata because he doesn't feel right leaving them here. We also agreed on a watch rotation. I would take first watch with Kono, Matte and Jei take second, Utakata with Nene after that. We leave at first light.

I doubt Zabuza realizes that I heard him instructing Haku to stay awake the first half, and hinting that he would stay awake for the second. He trusts no one other than Haku. Interesting. That Haku is making his way to me doesn't exactly help his case either.

"Yuri-sama?" Haku approaches me carefully, probably to make sure I don't mistake him for an intruder or something. What does he take me for? I sensed him leaving Zabuza's side like a minute ago!

"Yes?" He walks over to me, seemingly accustomed to the low light – he missed a rather large spider that he otherwise would have stepped on.

"Thank you."

"..." I turn to him, confusion plain in my eyes.

"For helping these people. Even though they did dishonourable things, you chose to help them. Thank you."

"There is no dishonour in choosing to survive." I really need to make sure I get these people somewhere safe, but I need to know more about them first. So let's see, what do I know? They used to be a clan. There's one person here (Pei) that's twenty-nine years old. The other adults are all between twenty-one and twenty-seven years of age. The children are all under seven. This place looks like it was all but abandoned decades ago, but they still live here. They live in the barn, and are fearful of entering the main house.

Think, Ai. Think like a clan in a harsh environment. Don't enter the main house... if they are descendants of the clan at all, they'd be branch members. The house was dust free, but poorly maintained. They cleaned it regularly, so that means it is so ingrained in them that they cannot not clean it, but refuse to enter. Their clan was brutal with them, no doubt there. Is that a possible explanation for the child missing part of her arm? Punishment for something? I will look into that – that will no longer be tolerated in the least.

Hmm, they all bear swords – wakizashis. No kanatans in sight, and there are no weapons caches anywhere – Jei and Matte looked. I have no idea how well they know how to wield their weapons, and I can't say for sure if they are properly maintained. I sigh... I fucking hate not knowing something.

...

Well, isn't that convenient? Pei's coming this way. Saki's with him too, but she feels... not reserved, exactly... she isn't exactly happy with coming to me, and she certainly wouldn't have come up with it, but she trusts Pei enough to come with him. Hmm, what is this about?

"I'm sorry, Haku. Things always seem to require my attention." Just as I say that, Haku turns his head in the direction Pei and Saki are coming from. Hmm, it takes almost thirty seconds before I can hear them – either Haku's ears are sharp as tacks, or he's a sensor of some sort. Will monitor that and we'll see.

"I understand. I will leave you to it." Yes, you should I have a feeling I'm not going to like where this conversation is going to be going.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Monday 5:30 AM, unnamed clan compound~**

As it turns out, Pei and Saki didn't know much about the clan they're from. They were servants –though I'd quicker say they were treated as slaves– and weren't really allowed to know much of anything. Interestingly, they were taught some basic chakra control exercises but none of them were very proficient, so they just never bothered with it much.

What I remember finding interesting, is that they understood some things they shouldn't. Things like stabbing a man in the stomach to make sure he dies. Things like basic attacks and defences that you don't just 'dream up'... though I don't recognize their stance, their moves or their way of talking about 'sword dancing', I know that they'd heard it whispered about here and there when they were young.

I was right too, they're clan was attacked some twenty years ago. The youngest was just about six months old at the time. Everyone was killed, only they survived because of their 'masters' leaving them locked in a hidden cellar under the barn. They would have died in there, if not for Hatsu already having found a way out...

It explains so much. Why they're so disorganized, why they're still here, why they won't enter the main house. And I fucking hate it!

Well, at least I found out that the little girl was attacked by a wild boar. I bit her arm clean off before one of the men killed it. Strange though... boars aren't usually the type to leave such clean cuts. Still, they weren't lying. I suspect a summons, but I know of no one and no village with a boar summoning contract. I'll look into it eventually.

Ai... too early. Right now you need to figure out what the hell you want to... Wait a minute! A clan compound. No weapons. No scrolls. No hidden passages. No nothing that would be common of clans? Yeah right! Why the hell didn't I think of this sooner!? I could have been searching all night for that!

Wordlessly I make six clones and have them start searching for that which MUST be here. Even if they were raided long ago, there would be something here, signs, hidden alcoves, something! And that something might unravel the mystery of who these people were!

"Alright! Now let's see what we're doing for today!" I announce, making enough noise to wake everyone up. "..." Well, that was quick! And no wonder why Matte and Jei missed it, it's a seal! A fucking seal! An actuator seal that would open the hidden alcove! They're everywhere too! So what all did this clone find? Rusted weapons. Junk. But she dispersed for a reas...

"Everyone, outside! We're going to be discussing something REALLY important!" I announce. While they head out, I go and offer one of my clones a few blank scrolls, ink and a brush. Yes, this will be interesting indeed.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Monday 5:45 AM, Hagoromo clan compound~**

Having gathered everyone outside, I can't help but wonder how I should even react to this. I had, of course, recognized the Hagoromo clan symbol immediately when I saw in boldly displayed on a sword hilt, but... the problem isn't them being from that clan... the problem is the Senju's role in their current fate.

"Does the name Hagoromo mean anything to you?" I ask Pei. He looks to Suki, but neither really seems to recognize the name. It is possible that they'd simply never heard anyone calling their clansmen by that name. You don't call your uncle by his familial name, after all. Not getting what I need, I draw their symbol in the dirt instead. Everyone over the age of twenty five –the majority of them– immediately start radiating shock, even before I finish drawing. "That is the symbol of your clan, isn't it?"

"The masters always wore that on their clothes. The men on their back, the women on their belt." Pei explains.

"That's fairly common. Most clans wear their symbol just like you say. Look..." Where do I even begin? I mean, it was probably Senju Butsuma's ploy to trick the Hagoromo branch house members into aiding the Senju in attacking their clan compound, all but wiping them out, that made the remaining main house members so... cruel to the branch house members. I mean, sure I can understand why he did it! It was right after the Hagoromo allied with the Uchiha and killed one of his sons and dozens of his clansmen – I'd have hit the roof too. But now I'm here left with cleaning up his mess!

"The plan has changed. You are not coming with us where we need to go. You are going back to my home." That gets everyone's attention in a hurry. "I will send word to my clansmen to come collect you. You will travel with us until they arrive and then you will go with them."

"I don't understand." Pei tells me.

"You don't have to understand. Just trust me. I will take care of you." As those words leave my lips, my clone returns to me with a single scroll. She hands it to me and disperses without a word. I seal it into my glove, in the remaining unused seal on my right hand. I will hold onto their things until they are ready to know the truth. They have much learning and growing to do before then. "Let's go. The sun will rise soon."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Monday 12:00 PM, en route to Inaho Village~**

I can honestly say I'm coming to like the Hagoromo. They are still quite reserved, but I can see how they care for each other. The men take turns carrying the pregnant women. The women take turns carrying the children. They are... a family. Perhaps one day I will earn their respect enough for them to see me this way too, but I'd best not get my hopes up. I'd never forgive them if this had happened to me.

I already sent word to Kosuke-san, via Inejiro, to have him, Kouji and Daichi come meet us to collect Konoha's soon to be newest clan. I'd also given very specific instructions which houses in the Senju District are to be cleaned and preened for their arrival – three houses in total. And, being me, I'd also made sure to instruct that all Hagoromo are to be educated –I'd suggested contacting Chiba Juro about seeing if he could arrange private tutelage– and that all members should also be shown proper chakra control exercises and taught the way of the Shinobi. It will no longer make a difference for the older generation, because their chakra pathways are set and can no longer expand. Hell, they'll be lucky if they can do the tree walking exercise! Still, it will aid the next generation. I can't change the past... as much as I wish I could.

One of the younger girls comes up to me –she can't be older than two– lifting her arms like she wants me to pick her up. I look at her, her sky blue eyes that remind me so much of Naruto-nii. How she looks worn out and she just wants to sleep. She vaguely reminds me of Sango when she used to need her afternoon naps. I pick her up, holding her close to me. That her clothes are tattered and grimy doesn't even bother me. All I care about is the gratitude I see in her eyes.

"Hello there, are you sleepy?" She has that look in her eyes, like she's going to fall asleep any second. She shakes her head, no, but she rubs her eyes and yawns anyway. "How about you lie down on my shoulder and not sleep then?" She buries her face in the nape of my neck, nodding to show she likes my idea. My suit is going to hate me for this, but I can't bring myself to care.

_**8-8**_

_**End Chapter 11**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015.**_


	14. Interlude 2 – The cycle of hate

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Interlude 2 – The cycle of hate**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Hagoromo clan coumpound, O'uzu island, thirty years before the creation of Konoha~**

"Senju. Butsuma." The words are spoken as if rotten, spoiled... poisoned! A middle aged woman sits in the corner with her only remaining family – her grandson of barely a year old. "You claim you strike us out of love for your child, your precious Kawarama with his stupid little cross scar on his right cheek." She spits on one of her attendants, hating them all the more for what her family had endured because of them. They'd not only conspired with the Senju, they'd led the bastards right to them!

"You, the short one with one eye. Come here!" The woman demands, looking at a child of no older than ten. "Your mother helped the Senju, didn't she? Don't lie! I know she did!" She seems to enjoy hearing herself speak, but even more so, she enjoys inflicting pain on her 'servants'. Perhaps it is the pain of losing five of her children in one night; perhaps she's beside herself with grief. She gouges out the child's remaining eye regardless of her reasons.

"You there! Eat this!" She tosses the eye to the boy's little sister, who dutifully does as instructed – she knows a worse fate awaits her if she doesn't. "Don't you dare make a sound either! If my grandson wakes up, there will be hell to pay!" Odd, don't you think? That she's the only one making noise, but they'd pay the price if her grandson wakes up from her constant shouting.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Hagoromo clan coumpound, O'uzu island, twenty years before the creation of Konoha~**

Hagoromo Tetsuma is everything you would wish your child never becomes. He's petulant, impatient, uncompromising, stubborn and proud of every bit of it. He likes taunting the servants too, in the worst way. He likes running into the women's bath, knowing they would never be able to complain about him – he isn't interested in seeing them, he just likes the way they scream when he does. He also seems to have inherited his grandmother's mean streak.

If he drops something, he always orders the nearest servant to pick it up, before jumping on them and demanding to know why they dare to touch his things. He'd even taken to using the servants as practice dummies for his training. They make the best dummies in his opinion – far more interesting that the wooden ones.

Lately, though... lately he's been taking a very different approach to things. He's starting to like one of the servant girls, but he knows he's supposed to hate her too – his grandmother told him that it's their fault that his parents are dead, so of course he's supposed to hate them. So he torments her most of all. She'd just turned sixteen, not that he'd know or care, and he likes to make full use of her developed body. Yes, he'd taken to punching her in the face fifty or sixty times every morning – it all depends on when she starts bleeding too much to keep around. She'd had such a pretty face, but you'd never guess it with the bandages she constantly sports.

However, as a responsible adult, you'd expect his grandmother to say something, wouldn't you? That her grandson is turning into a bona fide sadist should be the last thing she desires, no? She'd just smiled when she found out and told him to do it again to prove it – claiming that fifty punches was quite the feat.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Hagoromo clan coumpound, O'uzu island, twelve years before the creation of Konoha~**

Tetsuma's grandmother had taken ill earlier in the week. He is simply beside himself with worry, and he can't seem to understand why she's not up and about as she usually is. That she's in her fifties shouldn't make any difference, she's usually the picture of health!

Sadly, like all things in life, hers came to an end. Her parting words to him: "Senju Kawarama and Itama cost us everything. Make the Senju pay!" That Itama didn't die until two years after her clan was slaughtered is somehow irrelevant to the fever stricken woman.

Alone in this world and surrounded by punching bags, Tetsuma became ever crueller, even more heartless. His inhibitions were laid by the wayside and forgotten. He began his training his 'army' against the Senjus. Only, he did it his way. They were taught the barest of taijutsu and swordsmanship, only to ensure they could make it to the intended targets. Then they were taught to use the signature forbidden jutsu of the Hagoromo clan: Blood Explosion. They were taught to use drops of their blood as incendiaries, only he'd corrupted the training and taught them to use it while said blood was still in their veins. Instant catastrophic explosion. Sure, they were killed in the process, but how was that important?

Another 'interesting' habit he'd picked up, or just embellished upon from his youth, is entering the women's bath while everyone is busy. Over the course of the last decade and a half, the women had simply grown accustomed to his presence. That of course meant he had to step up his game. After all, he was doing it to hear their screams! What's the fun if no one screams?

So what do you get when you put a hormonal 'man' age eighteen in a room of naked women that aren't allowed to deny him anything? Nothing good. They'd learned to scream again, only not of shock or surprise.

It isn't six months later that Tetsuma decides there's a problem. You see, he rather likes his private time with the girls – they are not women in his eyes, because that would mean they are his equal, and we can't have that – only, he's come to realise that some of the girls are getting fat. And usually the girls he likes to play with most. He doesn't like that. They shouldn't be eating so much!

So he decides that he they need to spend some time alone. He locks them in the cellar for weeks on end, only letting them out to have some more fun with them. That there are soon five more servants around than he was used to is merely a coincidence to him. After all, his grandmother never mentioned anything about where servants come from. Or anything about those funny scribblings on the wall either, but such is life. She can't tell him now, after all. She's only been rotting in her room for the last half a year – and he been certain to order the servant's not to touch her in her sleep. She always did hate it when the servants woke her up.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Hagoromo clan coumpound, O'uzu island, thirty years after the creation of Konoha~**

Tetsuma can't help but feel annoyed. He's been training his army, but no Senju dare to come to him! Why won't they seek him out!? He's been patiently waiting, and training the servants for their arrival! There should be a grand battle taking place any day now! How dare they make him wait!?

Feeling his frustration boiling up, he turns to his current favourite servant girl. "I will make them pay!" He slaps her, hard. "Do you hear me, Senju! I will make you pay! PAY! PAY! PAY!"

"What are you looking at!?" He turns to the servant's lover, stabbing him in the eye with... whatever he'd just grabbed. "How dare you touch my grandmother's broach!" He rips it out of the man's eye and wipes it in his kimono.

"Clean that up and return it to my room will you?" He tosses it to the same man, and just goes about undressing the girl where she stands.

A year later, there'd be a servant boy named 'Pei', but he just never could understand why anyone would name their child that.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Hagoromo clan coumpound, O'uzu island, thirty-nine years after the creation of Konoha~**

He can feel it. The same thing that happened to his grandmother is happening to him. He can feel it! And what's worse, there's still no sign of those damnable Senju to give his life meaning! So, he decides to go out on his own terms. He's a warrior after all, so he should go out in a blaze of glory!

He takes all the younger ones and locks them in the cellar, his only thought regarding them how many more there seems to be now that he'd had to find them all himself. But that's not even the point anymore!

No, because now that the cellars locked, now that he's certain they will starve down there in the dark... he starts to cackle. "You see what the Senju clan has done to you!? They are the ones that made me who I am! The Senjus made me this horrid person! Doesn't that anger you!? Don't you want to kill me!?" He is of course saying that to the servant girls that have come to see why their children are being taken away.

Unfortunately, Tetsuma's training methods kick in. All the servants hear is 'Senju'. And they'd been rigorously trained to kill anything they associate with the word 'Senju'. So the man now saying it naturally needs to die.

How does Tetsuma react? He cackles some more and runs out into the night, screaming and taunting them as he goes, "Come get me Senju-sama!"

The next morning, the boy named Hatsu decides it is quiet enough for him to risk using his trick to get out. It's a simple trick, only really needing to focus some energy into his finger and poke the spot where the lock should be. He's had to do this dozens of times, and Master never remembers who's been locked up anyway.

Only... Hatsu notices something wrong once they've gotten all the younger ones out. "Where is everyone?" Saki asks.

"I dunno. Must be out tending the fields." Deciding that he must be right, they tell the younger ones to stay put and they go out into the fields in search of their parents. All they find is the broken and mangled corpse of Tetsuma. His legs missing, and a sword sticking through his left eye, the three of them quickly decide he must be dead.

"We'll need that sword though! We dunno where everyone is, so we'll have to look after the others until they get back!" Hatsu declares.

If they would have only looked closer. They would clearly see the gaping holes in the landscape that show where 'everyone' ended up.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Hagoromo clan coumpound, O'uzu island, forty-nine years after the creation of Konoha~**

"I don't want to hear it Pei! We have nowhere else to go! We have to make it work!" Hatsu shouts as his second in command. So what if they have to rob people? So what if the girls have to work the fields? They need to survive! The others will come back for them!

"Hatsu, listen to me. Those people from Tea, I don't trust them. Ever since we started trading with them we started getting sick." Pei explains earnestly.

"You think I don't know that!? But what choice do we have? We need to eat if we're going to survive! I mean, what if that freaky snake man comes back!? He's already take a few of the younger ones! We need to stay strong in case he comes back!" Hatsu just isn't listening to reason.

"No, we need to not be here if he comes back." Pei disagrees. "Last time he took five, how many will he want this time? And do you really think anyone here is strong enough to take him on?"

"Hatsu, listen to him, please! I'm just as worried as you are, but this isn't working out here anymore!" Saki pleads. But, as usual it falls on deaf ears.

"No! We stay here! The Senjus will come, and we will make them pay for what they've done to us!" Hatsu reminds them. It's something they've always known, after all. The Senju are the mortal enemy, they must be killed on sight. "But I can't do this alone. I will need your help." The only time Hatsu is ever really quiet, is when something worries him. Pei and Saki know this best of all.

"Fine. I will stay with you." Pei relents. As does Saki, eventually. She never can turn Pei down.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Hagoromo clan coumpound, O'uzu island, fifty-nine years after the creation of Konoha~**

It's been a harsh and cruel journey, but they'd weathered the worst of it. There had been some bandits come to... well, do what bandits do. Hatsu stopped them, all of them. Between Hatsu and Pei, there was no one that could ever harm them again.

Saki has been feeling a bit... odd lately. But she blames it on being pregnant again. You'd think after two children, Pei would have stopped finding her so attractive. You'd be wrong though, he seems to crave her even more when she's bloated with his child. And for some reason he comes up with the oddest names too.

Kawarama and Itama. Really? Who names their daughter Itama? Still, she is such a sweetheart! With her two tone –black and white– hair, she's barely a year and a half old, but she can already claim every heart she comes across. And for some reason, Kawarama has a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek... She doesn't really remember where he got it from, but it seems like it's just always been there.

Later that night, everyone finds out that those bandits had done a lot more than just try to attack them... they'd ruined all the crops too! And now the water in the well tastes funny. No one understands what's going on, but there isn't a lot they can do about it right now. It's already too late, and they know it. The children are getting sicker by the day and slowly the adults are as well. They'll be too sick to even defend themselves in less than a week. What did those bandits do?

The barn door swings open, revealing the men and a group Saki knows she's never seen before. "Pei! What's going on?! Who are these people? Where's Hatsu?"

"Not now, Saki." He answers her, his tone almost urgent for her to be quiet. However, it isn't until Kawarama's best friend is throws up whatever it is that's been ailing him and his mother has him in her arms that Saki truly accepts they will be alright.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Konoha, two weeks later~**

The journey to the Village hidden in the Leaves was not an easy one. Especially when one considers that they travelled with four pregnant women, each of them having delivered en route. Still, all things considered, it had been spectacularly uneventful. A special team had been waiting on their arrival to 'process' them, which the Hagoromo simply took as being identified before being let through.

What troubled the older generation, was when they were led into the Senju District. Senju. They'd known the woman that saved them was important... but a Senju? They'd been saved by the very people that their Master had hated more than anything in this unholy world. What's worse, especially for Pei and Saki, is that they know everyone of their group recognized the symbol for the Senju Clan – Saki'd had it carved into her lower back during one of Master's drunken fits. No, this simply wasn't going to work, not the way the Senju had envisioned.

And yet... the more the Hagoromo tried to object, the more they found they really couldn't object. They were given three houses to settle into. They were being taught to read and write. They were being taught proper diction. And there were even lessons on chakra control and swordsmanship. They were... being treated like kings compared to what they remembered.

Pei and Saki were also given true leadership roles for their 'clan', which no one dared argue with – they were used to it after all. Still, it wasn't until Saki had asked Kawarama what he thought of everything that the final piece clicked into place.

"I like it here. Everyone's so nice to us. And I think Ai-sama is really pretty. Don't you think she's pretty?"

They were at a crossroads. The older generation were far too used to thinking that the Senju were the devil incarnate, the younger generation are starting to think they are paradise made flesh. The two ideals simply cannot mix.

"This cannot go on." Pei points out at the Hagoromo clan meeting. "We are too at odds with the younger ones. Too set in our old ways."

"What can we do?" Another asks.

"We must choose for the younger ones. They are our future. We are the past." Pei answers, sincere and filled with regret. "It's for the best."

Six hours later, Anbu would be called in to process forty bodies, each with a kunai piercing their heart. It wouldn't just be ruled as suicide either. Senju Shizune had demanded that each of them be delivered to T&amp;I so their memories could be scanned and a detailed report be offered for their reasoning – she knew Ai would demand no less.

So the day Yamanaka Inoichi offers her the scroll with his final report... will forever be remembered as the day a piece of Shizune both died and came alive once again. Odd, when you hear it like that, but to come to the realization that an entire generation of clansmen chose suicide so that their children could live in peace... She knows without question that the Senju would make the same choice if it ever comes to that. Now, she just has to make sure no one informs Ai before she returns from her mission –a difficult enough task in and of itself– and she has to make sure twenty-three children now solely in the care of the Senju clan are cared for.

"What a nightmare." She mutters to herself, wondering how she's going to ever manage with all her other duties.

_**8-8**_

_**End Interlude 2**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015.**_


	15. Arc 1 - Welcome to the Syndicate

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 1 – Sky comes falling down – Chapter 12 – Welcome to the Syndicate**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 12:00 PM, Inaho Village~**

Finally! Fina-fucking-lly! We FINALLY make it to Inaho Village. And I wish to Kami-sama we didn't. This place is flat out gangster-ville. Luckily Kosuke already claimed the Hagoromo, so I won't have to worry about them. But this really, REALLY isn't a situation I feel comfortable in.

There are women traipsing about, clearly prostitutes looking for 'work'. There are 'gentlemen' hanging around, which I'll just assume are the pimps, or at the very least assigned guard for the girls. They are all disorganized; very inefficient way of making money.

Still, this place isn't a bad place to make someone disappear. Or multiple someones. Hmm...

"Uta, Zaza, I'm going to need the two of you to book passage. I'll need the exact route this time and where we would disembark. We will look around. Once we have a departure time, we'll discuss the need to have a place to stay." Zaza's getting used to acting as if he's taking orders. I know he's acting too. He's going to just wander off and let Utakata deal with it, but this way it looks like he's under my command.

"Jei, Matte, I'm going to need you two to keep your eyes peeled while you meander. I'm looking for a single group we can... employ. A minimum of ten men and a preferred minimum of fifteen women. Kono, go with them. Haku, Nene, you're with me. We are looking for a quiet place where I can plot these new developments."

Walking down these streets, I can't help but notice how everyone is eyeing me. Sure, they notice the very effeminate Haku and the clearly female Nene, but they only eye me. Maybe it's because my eyes seem far sharper than what you'd expect in a place like this. I've already identified no less than fifteen groups working the streets. And seeing as it's early afternoon, it says nothing positive of what's to be expected once the sun goes down.

Jiraiya expected us to come here. He expected us to encounter this exact group, this grime of society. Why? What's he trying to say? Was he expecting me to take up the role of underworld entrepreneur? Was he intending to have me come to the conclusion that this is the best route to get to Sky, because there would be less security? Highly unlikely. We're apt to encounter far tighter security in Sky because of this route.

Fuck it, it can't be helped now. "Hey there, pretty. Need a place to stay?" One of the idiots approaches me. I slap him so hard that I hear his jaw pop out of place.

"No, but I think you do." I sneer at him. I glare at the group he'd left to approach me, daring them to try something. None do, so we just stroll on by.

Eventually we find an out of the way eatery. I'd be tempted to call it a cafe any other time, but this just isn't the place for a cafe. It's either a front, a hideout or owned by an idiot. No one else is in here, so this is going to be our temporary base of operations – at least until some bad shit happens, which won't take more than six hours by my guess.

"What can I get you?" A crude waitress half asks, half orders.

I glance at their menu, but like nothing they have. "Three orders of whatever, and leave us be."

"Do I bring it, or just charge you for it?" She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't seem to surprised by my attitude.

"Charge is fine." I inform her. She walks away without comment, returning to her station behind the bar. Whatever. I immediately set to work. I know that I have fifteen Living Prisoner Transfer seals prepared, I'm going to need at least another ten and likely far more. Luckily I can reuse them, but I'd still have to have them made in the first place!

I cast a subtle Genjutsu to make it look like Haku and I are discussing something – it'd only look like we're mumbling to each other, so there's no risk of anything leaking. Then I start unrolling a large, blank scroll on the table in front of me and unseal the two bottles of ink and two brushes I'll need for this. Hmm, I still have twenty large blank scrolls, and I have twenty small blank scrolls. It's too risky to assume I won't need them, and I cannot restock. So I'll just use this one scroll and place as many of the Seals on it as I can fit – which should hopefully be about ten.

"What are you doing?" Nene asks.

"Seeing as we're going to need muscle and income once we reach our destination, I am going to 'acquire' both here. Once Jei and Matte find a group we can take with us, I'll seal them in these for undetectable transportation. No one here will miss them." I explain.

"..." Nene doesn't like the way I sound, but she doesn't question me either. It takes me about thirty minutes to make each seal, and I make six seals before I sense the others finally approaching us. It seems that Utakata and Zabuza found the others before they found us. Whatever, we didn't exactly have a location agreed upon.

Once they get close enough I wash out my brush and cast a VERY gentle Wind jutsu to help the ink dry faster. Then I roll up the scroll and set it down beside me. "What have you found?" I ask Jei the second he and Kono enter the establishment.

"Twenty men, twenty five women. All under this one guy name 'Fuji'. They're most active at night, so we're likely to catch them off guard in the morning." Jei offers. Perfect, now we just need a timetable to work with.

"Uta?" I don't even act as if Zabuza went with him – I'd sensed him on the other side of town.

"Earliest ship leaving for Sky is on Saturday at nine in the morning. It's a five day trip and we'd arrive in Kuju Port. Two rooms booked. One first class, one third class. Ship's about twice the size of the last one and the crew look capable enough." Uta seems to have something to prove this time. Well, I'm grateful.

"Good. Hold on to the tickets for us. Jei, I know you found somewhere we could stay, where?"

"A run down inn across the street from our targets." He smiles. He seems either intrigued I knew that, or he's just wondering what else I know that I don't tell him. I could write a book on the things I don't tell you, Jei. Books even. But now's not the time.

"Alright. Let me just handle the bill and we'll get to that inn."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 5:00 AM, Wayward Inn, Inaho Village~**

Alright, I've spotted the last of them entering their hideout. Jei'd already pointed out this Fuji person to me, so I'm tracking him best. None of the men are even remotely trained in shinobi arts, so this should go smoothly. I do sense seventeen children with them, but frankly I'd expected as much – working as a prostitute doesn't exactly give you an out from getting pregnant.

Judging by the similarities in chakra signatures, one girl has three children, three have two and the others have one. The fathers are not present, so they're likely from clients. None show any potential to be anything but civilians – so we're not going to have another 'Hagoromo incident' here. Luckily I've been taking this new information into my seal making, so they children will be sealed with their mothers to prevent future confusion. I hate confusion, and I hate things being disorganized.

"Zaza, we can handle this. It shouldn't take more than a few hours. Don't come to our aid, even if you sense trouble. We can handle it. Whatever you and your team choose to do is your business." I inform him. He nods, mostly curious why I continuously choose to handle things myself, but seeing as he's eyeing Jei's amused smirk, I can guess he's coming to his own conclusions.

It's barely twenty minutes later when I sense everyone fast asleep. Well, everyone but the 'guards', but frankly they are as alert as an Uchiha is humble. And there are only two of them too boot! Inefficient! Sloppy! I'm going to have to retrain them if they'll be any use at all!

"Jei, you're on point. Kono, you're on his flank. Matte, you're with me, we'll clean up any they miss. Incapacitation only, we need them alive. Move out."

Matte and I wait by the window, watching Jei and Kono enter their hideout. Jei climbs in through an open window –more sloppy planning– and sticks to the roof to remain undetected. He slowly makes his way towards the two guards, Kono hot on his heels. As soon as they are in range I sense the guards drop – out like lights. Well, that was easier than I'd anticipated. I nod to Matte and we make our way in through the same route they did. We find Jei and Kono tying up their prey and I signal that we split up. They move down into the guards' pit, we move towards the girls. This really just is sad how easy this is going.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 6:15 AM, gang's hideout, Inaho Village~**

"Good morning." I announce. They are all tied up, but Fuji is the only one tied to a chair. I sense them all awake and aware, most of them fearing for their lives. Sad, but that's what I need right now. "Your name is Fuji. You are in charge of this group. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, I'm in charge. Listen, I'll give you anything you want, just don't hurt me!" He begs. He really is spineless! Even his men are irked with him right now.

"Well, we're here to take everything I want. So this should go smoothly." I say, acting like I'm reading through something. "It seems you have four point three million Ryou here. How did you acquire so much?"

"The girls. They're the best. They work hard and they earn harder!" He blabs not even considering lying to me, if his chakra is anything to go by.

"No other side businesses? Drugs, smuggling, gambling, acquisitions, assassinations?" I continue. If he's speaking the truth, then these girls would have to be five-star hookers. Not that it's impossible, I just have my doubts.

"None that I have any control over. All that is run by my brothers. I just deal with the girls." He's lying.

"And the fifteen kilograms of opium? How much would that be worth on the street, I wonder?" I ask rhetorically. I really don't care, I'm not getting into the drug business.

"At least five hundred thousand. Depending on the local price and how pure it is." Jei answers. He actually knows that stuff? Wow, that's impressive. Not impressive enough to turn me on, but definitely noteworthy.

"Three million around here." Fuji corrects him. "Five if you know the right buyers. I only deal in high quality merchandise."

"Good, so you are telling the truth." Jei was testing him. So not only did he know, he knows it well enough to downplay his hand and get even more information from Fuji and get a report going between them. Okay... that is most definitely rubbing me the right way.

"Who do you buy from?" I ask, pen poised to write the information down.

"I don't. My brother runs that branch. He has his own fields somewhere and he has the people to process it. He passes it to me so my girls can sell if the customers ask and I pass the profits to him."

"Name, location and means to contact."

"Fuji Tonkitsu." Tonkitsu is a funny name... Hmm, I'll just assume Fuji is their family name. "Warehouse marked with a black lotus near the docks. You approach the guard and say 'Got me another?' and they'll ask who you want to talk to." Wow, we haven't even done anything to this guy and he's squealing like a pig. He's setting us up. Still, this could be interesting and Zabuza would love to get a piece of the action, if they're strong enough. Will scout them and see – we have a few days after all.

"What other branches does your family run?" It might be interesting, but I doubt it.

"We've got our hands in everything. From money laundering, extorting politicians and police, even the military."

"I was not aware O'uzu has military. Or police for that matter."

"No. Everywhere else. Sky, Valleys, Sand, Swamps, Sea, Noodles, we even have a few in Tea." He claims. So, we've stumbled into something even bigger. But these people are too disorganized for this to be as big as he claims. That means the guards he has are the 'rejects' from the bigger branches. Interesting. Now, I really want to scout them out!

"Good. You have enough information for me to require you alive. You are to come with us and you will tell us everything or I will break you." I tell him. Hmm, I'm going to need someone from T&amp;I to come in for this. I can't send him to Konoha, so they'll have to send someone to us. I'll send word later today.

Without another word, I walk up to him and seal him away. I love how the others just freak out when their 'leader' disappears in a poof of smoke. Jei collects his now loose ninja wire and the chair is set aside.

"With that out of the way, let me explain how this is going to go. One by one I will offer you to work for me. Refuse and I kill you. Agree and you'll be sealed away for a later date. We'll start with you."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 10:30 AM, Wayward Inn, Inaho Village~**

Well, that was rather uneventful. The first guy I asked refused. After I slit his throat, none of the others dared to. So now I have nineteen henchmen sealed in two large scrolls and twenty-five females, along with children in two scrolls of their own – I have their names marked above where they are sealed. I then sealed all four of those scrolls into a smaller scroll I am keeping on me. Now I just have to keep myself entertained for the next two days.

"Zaza, I'm going to need a full meeting, both teams. When are you available?" I ask. Actually ask. He's pretty sure he's going to like this, simply because I'm being civil.

He looks to his team, they nod, but Uta just shrugs. "Right now. What's on your mind?" He asks politely. He is REALLY interested if he's being nice to me.

"We've received intel on a possible opium operation here in town. I'm almost certain the codes we were given leads right into a trap, but frankly it could be interesting to pass the time. You in?" I lay it all out for them. It isn't hard to see Zabuza smirking even through his mask.

"How big an operation?"

"Big enough that fifteen kilos are given to a sister branch to sell on the street. Given, not sold."

"And you want us to walk into a trap?" He isn't against the idea, but he would prefer more intel than this.

"Of course not! I have four clones on recon as we speak. I am going to have a detailed list of what we can expect within the hour. And I have Kono making a map of the place so we can come up with two separate plans so we don't get in each other's way."

"So what is your goal?" Zaza asks, curiosity killing him slowly.

"I want the leader. I want as much opium as I can seal so we can start working on some real capital once we're in Bouyaku. And I want to see if there are any people there that I find worth keeping around. The ones I sealed are mostly duds." Well, I had planned not to get into the drug business, but with that much liquid capital lying around... it's bad business to not try my hand at it.

"So you want me to keep the strongest ones alive?" He sounds disappointed.

"No, if they are too strong they will be harder to control. I want them just strong enough." I placate him.

"D-rank? C?"

"D preferred. C and I'll need to have them under your watchful eye the whole time, and they wouldn't be worth the effort really."

"So you have only run of the mill E-ranks now and you want an upgrade. You're leaving the strongest ones for me to fight, and I'm getting a cut on anything and everything we make in profit?" Negotiating before the execution of the plan. I can respect that.

"Sounds fair, but it's only right that your people get a cut too. I don't play favourites. So we split it fifty-fifty by team. How you divide it amongst yourselves isn't my concern." I offer. I consider it a damn fair deal, but it's up to him what he thinks.

"Done!" He's quite pleased, as do his teammates. With the amounts of money I sense coming our way, I don't blame them. Crime is a lucrative business it seems.

I nod. "Good. We'll discuss details after Matte and I come up with a plan."

"Why not include us in the planning?" Utakata asks, but I can tell Zabuza really doesn't care.

"Fine. I'll call for another meeting when we're ready to plan. Kono, you've got the dirt you'll need?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 11:00 AM, Wayward Inn, Inaho Village~**

"Hokage-sama will send one man to aid you. He already left and should arrive tomorrow evening." Inejiro says. "As well, Kosuke-sama asked that I inform you that he and Shizune-sama are voiding the contracts with the other clans for Senju District security. He's decided to use only Usagi in the District's security force to ensure there are no holes he cannot foresee."

"Hmm," I tap my finger against my chin a few times, letting that run through my mind a bit. Politically this will displease the clans, seeing as they are losing an easy income. Practically, this isn't something they wouldn't see coming. "That's fine. It was bound to happen eventually. However, I would suggest having someone be head of security to check things periodically. I know Kosuke-san is willing, but his other duties are apt to prevent him from being able to. I would advise for Nara Mitsugi, Yamanaka Iematsu and Akimichi Zato, but if he prefers a short chain of command then I'd go with Mitsugi. I'll leave it up to him to decide."

"Nn." Inejiro noises to show he understands and he'll inform Kosuke as soon as he is able. "As well, your teams wish me to inform you that they are training hard. Yuka is especially doing her best to train in stealth and tracking so as to please you when you summon her next."

"I expected no less. Tell Yuka that I am already pleased with her. And please communicate my desire that Team Alpha begin their weapons training under Sengo Yun or Sengo Tenten. I am aware that I've arranged weapons your clan is unfamiliar with, so it would be wise that I arrange proper training to offset this."

"Nn. Will there be anything else Ai-sama?" He's obviously achieved all he set out to. I shake my head, thanking him profusely for his aid and understanding. I also ask him to tell everyone hi for me – not send my greetings, to tell them hi. "I will do so." And he's gone.

"Why Mitsugi?" Matte asks seriously. I'd hoped she's just leave it be, but oh well. Luckily Zabuza is out doing some recon of his own – clearly not trusting me to get it done properly. He'd also taken his team with him – otherwise I'd never have discussed clan matters here.

"Easy, he'll know that he's protecting you as well. He'll make sure everything is perfect every time. And if you combine that with the Usagi's loyalty to the Senju clan..." I smile at her. She knows I'm being dead serious too – that boy seems as protective of her as Jei is of me! Well, technically Jei is just less subtle about it, but who's keeping score?

"So this has nothing to do with my dad demanding Mitsugi get a stable income before he even considers allowing him to court me?"

"You two have been dating for over a year." I point out. No, I didn't know that.

"Yes, and Tou-san still refuses to accept that. He hasn't met with Mitsugi once, and he still has Ka-san 'looking' for me." Matte then gets that look; that shit-you-really-didn't-know look.

"No, I actually didn't know. I trust Mitsugi. But if what you say is true, I will be working my magic on the situation." I wink at her, enjoying that she's smiling and blushing profusely. She's happy she told me. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you're always busy?"

"Matte, I'm in the middle of nowhere and I'm still getting things done in Konoha. I could probably arrange for Mitsugi to get the job, a house in my district, a housekeeper and adopt a child before we even get home."

"A... child?" She's REALLY blushing this time, eyes wide with shock and actually thinking about the implications of that word – I think she's forgetting that I said 'adopt'.

"It was an example. But I could do it." I reiterate. "Talk to me next time. If you think I won't listen, then grab my attention and tell me you need me! And Kono, that goes for you too!"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 12:00 PM, Wayward Inn, Inaho Village~**

"Alright, I've got a map-" Zaza takes out a hastily drawn map on a scroll. What does he take us for?

"Zabuza, really? Kono, map please." After going through his handsigns, Kono focuses his chakra into the dirt in the large salad bowl he brought with him. In seconds a three-dimensional map comes to life, showing the building we'll be infiltrating. "Now, we have the two guards at the entrance here." The spot I tap is slightly engorged so the others can keep track of what I'm talking about.

"They're ornamental, so I'm sure fresh Genin could take them out. It's the six behind the door you need to focus on. All C-rank and armed to the teeth – nothing worth worrying about, but definitely worth noting. After that there are two routes to take. Left takes you into the processing and packaging plant. There's going to be some resistance here, but they are all in the range I'm looking for. I'll be taking my team this route to incapacitate them and process which of them are worth keeping. The workers are all negligible. Hard workers with poor pay and no combat skills." I lay it all out. Kono has the mapped warehouse lose its roof and is displaying the tables as they're set up and there are bumps to show the workers and the guards. He closes up the room, taking the focus back to the entrance where we would encounter the six guards.

"It only becomes interesting once you go to the right, however. Up these stairs is where you'd find Fuji, so of course the strongest guards will be there. I sensed twelve, but I suspect they operate in shifts. There could be more later. All of them are C-rank, and the toughest one is bordering on B-rank. Their chakra is too wild and unfocused, so they aren't actually shinobi or even properly trained, but they would pose a major threat to civilians at large. Personal recommendation is to have all of them, other than Fuji, executed. Once we deal with our side, I'll join you and seal Fuji. After that it's pretty much just seeing what's interesting and worth taking." I explain.

"What about clean up?" Zabuza asks.

"Irrelevant to our goal. If there are authorities here, they'll realize it was an opium processing plant and will assume it was a drug war. No one will bother to investigate much so long as no one uses any jutsu."

"So we're talking about a hack and slash. My kind of mission!" Zaza is really happy with this now. And I think he's starting to trust our skill just a little more. "But wait, how many are on your side then?" Ah, checking what my input is – not that he's unhappy with his task.

"In the range of seventy five. I won't need barely half of that, but this should give me options." Seventy-five Genin. Nothing my team can't handle.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 8:30 PM, West Docks warehouse, Inaho Village~**

We're still wearing our same outfits we've been wearing as we skulk up to our vantage point. He have to remain in our roles if we're going to pull off the bigger and more important shit later on. And frankly, this would so work to our advantage is someone actually sees us doing what we're doing.

"You want to go first, or shall I?" I ask Zabuza. He eagerly tells me there's no way I'm going first, just before he and Haku dash off. Utakata and Nene aren't far behind, but far enough to tell me they aren't quite in tune to him as my team is to me. Not my problem. He walks up to the guards, speak the password and the door opens. In a flash I sense eight lives being ended at exactly the same time. Damn, he's good!

We move in, closing the door behind us. We don't communicate much, I only offer an appreciative nod to show I'm impressed with him. I hadn't sensed anything other their deaths and I'd like to think my hearing is pretty sharp. He just offers me a look like 'really, **this** impresses you?'... I wave him off, refusing to make unneeded noise. He and his team head up the stairs, me and my team skulk over to the left. I'll give Zaza five minutes. If he can take them out without making any noise before then, then I can take my time and take incapacitate them guards. If he screws up somehow, which I doubt he will seeing as there are still only the twelve I sensed earlier, but if he does that my team moves in immediately taking out everyone we can. Well, the guards – killing the workers would be pointless.

It's not even a minute later when I feel the first of the guards upstairs die. Not a moment later I hear shouting and swords clashing. Yup, that alerted my targets, but that's for the best. The guards are all running our way after some initial shouting and what not. Sloppy and disorganized. Really, is it too much to ask that they train their people to do their jobs well?

Seeing as they are all running towards us, and we are here hidden behind these doors, that means we've got them bottlenecked. They are so fucked it isn't even funny. I motion for the guys to let me handle this, and that the others can pick off the stragglers. The first one reaches me, shocked to even see me here, let alone that I'm in a suit. He doesn't realize I'm a girl, so he just goes all out. I sidestep his attack and slap my cane against the back of his neck, knocking him out instantly. The next is hot on the first's heels, but a simple jab to his throat with my cane and his passes out quickly enough – lack of oxygen. With each attacker I take a single step back so they are layered out – and therefore easier to process later. As I'd suspected, none of them pose any threat and should be easy to manipulate later on. All in all, I take them all out in under five minutes.

"That was fun." I drone. I didn't even break a sweat. And from the looks of it, Zaza-chan is busy toying with Fuji as we speak. "Guys, wait here. If any of them wake up, knock them out again. I'll deal with them once I have Fuji."

I make my way upstairs, ignoring the blood marking the front door. And once there, I see more or less what I'd expected. Blood and internal organs everywhere, three shinobi to one side and Zabuza holding Fuji by his collar and explaining in gory detail what the Mist ninja would enjoy doing to the 'businessman'.

"Ah, I thought you were already done. Good evening Fuji, I'm Master Yuri. You will call me Master-sama. I see you've already met my business partner?" Hmm, this Fuji looks far too similar to the last Fuji. Could be twins. Whatever. "I'm not here to talk. I'm here to make you disappear."

Without a word I unseal my Main Scroll, unsealing the scroll where I have the other Fuji sealed. I open the large scroll, reading the name next to Fuji... hmm, I remember this guy. He was pretty chatty and rather annoying. I unseal him, scratching his name off from the scroll. "As much as it displeases me to do this, I've been presented with a better deal than you. Goodbye." Without even blinking I hit him so hard with my cane that the contents of his skull splatter across the wall. His corpse hits the ground barely a moment later. "Now, I know you're name is Fuji Tonkitsu. Who is the Fuji that runs the prostitution branch?"

"Tonsuji? That bastard told you about me!?" Ignoring the question, I write Tonsuji behind the Fuji of the little brother.

"Good. Now, goodbye." I seal Fuji number two. With that done I start walking back towards the door to go downstairs. "Oh, and Zabuza, I must say I'm impressed with your work. Not exactly clean, but very effective. Would you care to join me downstairs or will you be returning to the inn?"

"We'll stick around. I'm starting to enjoy watching you work." I laugh. Didn't quite see that coming.

Back downstairs, the scene is exactly as I left it. Matte, Kono and Jei are just hanging around, seemingly bored. Utakata lets loose a low whistle, to show he's impressed. "You've got to hand it to her Zabuza-kun. Her work is clean. They're all alive?"

"For now. Guys, I'm going to be killing most of them, if watching that isn't your thing I'd advise you start heading back to the inn." They shrug, moving up against the wall to keep out of the way. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I walk up to the guard closest to the door to the processing plant and wake him up with a jutsu – they'd all probably not wake up for another hour otherwise. I grab him by his collar and pull him up to his full height – nearly half a meter taller than me. "Listen up. I beat you already, try to fight me and you're dead this time." His eyes are slow to focus on me, but they widen with fear once they do. Ah, that's better. "Up against that wall and stay there."

With contestant number one against the wall, I move on to contestant number two. I repeat the process until there are about twenty against the wall. "Listen carefully, I won't repeat myself and I am not answering your questions. I am recruiting. You will each be given a turn and will be asked a few questions. Answer them honestly and to my liking and I might offer you a job. Failure to do so results in instant death." I unseal Tenshi and hold her in my right hand. "Any questions so far?" One of the idiots raises his hand. Tenshi splits his skull open instantly.

"Further questions? No good. We'll start with you. State your name." He does so, but stutters terribly. I'm not dealing with people who are afraid to die, so I move on to the next one. "You, state your name."

"Aki." He even meets my gaze. Hmm, interesting. I ask him if he thinks he's any good with his sword – he didn't even get a chance to unsheathe it before. "I'm afraid not. I practice every day, but without someone to train me I'll just never be any good." He closes his eyes, expecting to be executed without another word.

"Kneel." I instruct him, which he does. Very good. I like him. "You, state your name." This one doesn't stutter, mostly because he doesn't speak at all. His eyes focus on me and he isn't afraid, but no words roll off his tongue either. "Aki, is he a mute?"

"Yes. His name is Osamu. Thank you for letting me speak for him." Aki is polite as well. Hmm, I like him even more now.

"Would he consider himself skilled with a sword?"

"He's better than me, but he'd probably say that if he was, his parents would still be alive."

"Osamu, kneel." I move on. The next one seems to be grow cocky because of whatever reason he tells himself.

"I'm-"

"You will speak when spoken to." I interrupt before he can even say his name. One of the men down the line snickers, but when I stop Tenshi a few millimetres from his right eye, he learns not to. He pisses his pants in that exact moment. Yup, no good. With an upwards slash, his brains decorate the wall behind him. "I have no use for those that fear death. Now, mister I can't wait until it's my turn, state your name."

"Haruda." He stands a little straighter now, understanding a little better just what he's dealing with. He swallows, but doesn't lose his cool too badly.

"The boy who just snickered. What was he to you?" I ask.

"A bully that liked to pick fights. He'd beat me up three times a week, even after I got hired on."

"He'd win every time?"

"Yes."

"Yes, Ma'am." I correct him, curious how he'll react to this. I highly doubt most of them realise I'm a girl – and years younger than most of them.

"Apologies. Yes, Ma'am." He doesn't even blink. Hmm, interesting.

"You are not bothered that I'm female."

"I have an older sister, Ma'am. She'd taught me the fury a woman can contain." Okay, I'm sooooo taking him along!

"Haruda, kneel." I move on. Unfortunately, the others are all duds from this bunch. Having made up my mind, I grab the scroll I'd been leaning up against.

"Jei, could you bring me a table, love?" He does, setting it down next to me. He's even so kind to go back and find me a chair as well. I kiss him full on the lips as thanks, before he goes back to where he was before. I unroll the large scroll, and go over the names. Well, let's be honest I didn't have any real connection to any of the men from before... so fuck 'em. I simply start at the seal furthest from the Fuji brothers and unseal the first three of them. "Gentlemen, if you would kindly take the place of the three that are on their knees?"

The three men I'd unsealed take a moment to regain their bearings, before doing as instructed. "Good, now Haruda, Osamu and Aki, come stand over here." I indicate the spot the three men just vacated, on the other side of the table. Once everything is as I wish it to be, one clean swipe leaves a row of now headless corpses. "Now. Seeing as we've already done the interview portion, is there anything I need to know before sealing you away? For example, Haruda, your sister. Would you prefer she join you?"

"I've love that..." He begins, downtrodden. "But I worked for these bastards to pay off her debt and buy her freedom. I don't even know where she is."

"She wouldn't happen to work for Fuji Tonsuji?" He seems shocked that I know that, but nods none the less. "Her name?"

"Kana...?" I go back into the Main scroll and unseal another large scroll, this one with the girls. I go over it, looking for the name...

"Ah, here she is." I unseal her, a broad smile on my face. I love having my shit organized, it's just so much easier to find what I'm looking for. I give the nineteen year old a moment to catch her breath before addressing her... well, them, I guess. "Kana? I assume you know this person?"

She turns, and Immediately there are tears in her eyes. "Haruda...?" She seems almost unsure of what she's seeing. Aww, I love happy endings.

"Yes, now that we have that arranged, I'll assume you both have no issue working for me?" I really don't want to interrupt, I love scenes like this, but I've got a shitload of work to do, and this isn't helping me get that work done. They both agree. So I reseal Kana, then I write '&amp; Haruda' behind her name, just so I'll know there's a connection. Leave no stone unturned, no note unscribbled. I then seal Haruda in the first slot of the men's scroll. Why do I have them separated by gender? Who cares, it's organized this way.

"And you two?"

"We have no family, no ties. We're good." Aki informs me. I write both their names and seal them as well. I'm really glad Naruto-nii taught me a less abrasive way of sealing people than the first version of this seal – I'm sure I'd have killed at least one of these people via heart attack otherwise.

With the first round out of the way, I rouse the second batch. They seem somewhat wearier of me, seeing as they are literally being told to stand on pieces of their comrades. Yeah, I have them line up in exactly the same way. "We will now begin with round two of my interview procedure. I will be asking you questions. I will not be entertaining yours. If you lie to me, or I am unsatisfied with your answer... well, I'm sure you can see what happened to the others, now can't you." Here we go again.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 12:30 PM, Wayward Inn, Inaho Village~**

It took me almost two and a half hours to wade through the hopefuls. In the end, I found a total of twenty three I liked. Luckily, I still have three more slot available for the guys, and another one for the girls – I'd managed thirteen seals to a scroll. So I can take more, I just have no more people to choose from. Poor things. Oh well.

I'd noticed a bunch of commotion by the docks this morning. It seems there really is a police force here, if an ineffective one. Either way, I'm not worried in the least. It all went down execution style, so it fits with the drug war thing. And I know the workers will be scared shitless, so they won't say a word. Not that they even saw us, but that's beside the point.

Yes, all in all I'm quite happy with how things have gone thus far. So now I can just focus on cleaning and oiling Tenshi. It's quite relaxing. I've already summoned Inejiro, he says Kosuke-san isn't back in Konoha yet, but given that they're travelling with pregnant civilians, I can't say I'm surprised. He did mention passing my message on via Hibari, who would likely give it through to Shizune and everything would still happen as desired. But still, there's only so much one can do given the communication options.

Other than that, we're just waiting on this person Hokage-sama is sending out for us. Well, and for the boat to depart tomorrow. There is still plenty I can come up with here in town, but frankly I have enough blood on my hands to last me a while. Zabuza seems to be itching for me to come up with another plan though – I think he's starting to like my plans. He'd come back to the inn this morning complaining that even getting into a brawl at some pub wasn't much fun here.

Anyway, let's see... what else needs to get done today. Crap, nothing. I'm still in no position to train, I'm in no position to train my teams, and I'm already starting to get bored. If it wasn't for Tenshi, I'd probably be plotting something Zabuza would enjoy. I mean, come on! This town could do with some cleaning up! But still, that's not my mission. I'll see if I can do something on the return trip or something.

This person Kakashi's sending better be worth my time. I can get pretty crabby when I'm bored and/or annoyed. I'm already bored... so annoying me might be bad for the annoyer's health.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 10:30 PM, Wayward Inn, Inaho Village~**

Ooh! A familiar chakra signature! Well, familiar-ish. I've sensed this person lurking around the Hokage Tower from time to time, though we've never actually met. I set aside the report I've been working on, letting it dry naturally, and walk over to the window. I open it as far as it can go and stick my head out. Eventually I see a Konoha shinobi enter the ally and I wave to him, motioning for him to come on up. A moment later he's in the sitting the room my team is sharing.

Let's see, now. Black, spiky hair sticking up and slightly to the back. Forehead protector tilted to one side. Shades, even at night. Other than that, he's wearing standard the standard Konoha Chuunin garb. He doesn't know shit about blending in, does he? Then again, not blending in is better for our covers, so... meh.

Cating a privacy jutsu, I decide to start at the beginning. "Senju Ai, Tokubetsu Jounin. Registration 008840." I offer. He cocks an eyebrow at that. He likely hadn't expected something so professional, or something.

"Yamashiro Aoba, Tokubetsu Jounin. Registration 009744." He soothes, offering a half assed salute. I roll my eyes at that. "Why would you trust me just like that? And how did you even know I'd be coming down that alley?"

"Um, sensor? I've sensed you skulking in the Tower. Locating you wasn't really all that hard." He pouts at that.

"I don't skulk. I work in Intelligence, and part time in T&amp;I." Ah, that would explain why Konoha can miss him for a few months. Not that I'll be cluing him in any time soon.

"Anyhoo, the team. Jei, Matsuri and Konohamaru. You've been informed that we'll be needing you for the foreseeable future?" Best get the worst out of the way first. Kono promptly ignores the 'Honourable Grandson' shtick, and Matsuri flicks the man's nose when he mentions having worked with her father. Yup, these two hate that shit as much as I do.

"About the guys you wa-"

"Tomorrow. This place is a bit hot right now, so we can't have you doing whatever you want to do until we leave tomorrow. I've already arranged passage, and these are your passport and travel documentation." I hand the documents to him.

A low whistle is all I get in response as he goes over everything. "This is some fine work. My compliments." Jei shrugs, but says nothing. "Now, I'm assuming you have a persona to go with this name?"

"Yes, you are a business analyst that I've sent for. You are book-smart and are in no position to openly question me. I am Master Yuri – that's my legal name. And I run this operation. Momochi Zabuza is my business partner. I will introduce his team in the morning. You will roll with it, or I'll have no choice but to send your ass back to Konoha. We've already pissed off some drug cartel, so I don't doubt they'll gladly accept a shinobi village to blame for our actions here."

"Who?" He seems quite shocked to hear that.

"Family name Fuji. I have two of the brothers, which is why I sent word to Kakashi to send someone."

"... Which two?" He recognizes the name, not that it bothers me any.

"Tonsuji and Tonkiji? Why do you sound like you've heard of them?"

"They're only the family that took over Gato's operation after he got killed." Aoba drones. Whatever, I just shrug it off. Jei seems to be following, but I just don't care.

"So anyway, you are going to be dying your hair green just like my boys here. You're also going to get yourself a suit to match theirs. You will call me either Yuri-sama, or Master-sama. Try guess which I prefer."

"Yuri-sama it is." He smirks at me. I roll my eyes and groan, no one seems to like calling me Master-sama. Why is that? Whatever, I go back into my Main scroll and unseal another scroll with accoutrements. I then unseal the hair dye of the colour I desire and hand it to him.

"Eyebrows and hair. Do you have a scroll to seal your things?" He assures me that he does and I point him in the direction of the bathroom to sort himself out.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 9:00 AM, docks, Inaho Village~**

"ALL ABOARD!" The sailor calls out. I've decided to stay on deck a while this time, just lazing about. Jei is with me, so the others won't worry too much. We make our way to the bow, mostly ignoring the people we encounter as we go. Jei seems quite at peace right now, but I'm not looking forward to this trip at all. I'd been informed that we'll be travelling through a channel – right before being asked if I need motion sickness pills. This is going to suck so badly.

"Something I can do for you, Yuri-sama?" He asks. I look out at the open waters in front of us...

"No. Just help me to keep myself occupied. I hate boats."

_**8-8**_

_**End Chapter 12**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015.**_


	16. Arc 1 - Warning signs

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 1 – Sky comes falling down – Chapter 13 – Warning signs**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 12:00 PM, en route to Kuju Port~**

Day one of five on another Kami-damned boat. Sure, this one is larger, more luxurious, more comfortable... it's still a boat. I hate boats. I feel the world swaying to and fro as I try to find my calm. Don't get me wrong, it's not all that bad yet, but being so intimately in tuned to all of my senses means I am hyperaware that the ground is moving of its own accord. It's fucking **disturbing**!

Depending on the heading, I feel the boat rocking 'gently' –at least according to those with big enough balls to say something positive about any of this– either from side to side, or front to back. The ground should not move. Not in any direction!

Calm down, Ai. Just calm down. Okay, focus.

I turn back to my plate, trying to eat something that will stay down. Haku, who doesn't seem to be bothered at all, suggested I eat small amounts to keep my stomach from getting too upset. So that's what I'm doing. Little bits, more often. Luckily I haven't been seasick yet, and I'm hoping to keep it like that.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 12:30 PM, first class cabin, en route to Kuju Port~**

"Kono, Haku, guard the door. Matte, Jei, Aoba, with me. It's time." I inform them. I ease myself into a chair behind a luxurious desk, unsealing my Main scroll. "Aoba, what method with you be using to extract the information?"

"Psycho Mind Transmission. I'll be reading their memories directly." He explains. Good, that means I won't need to take extra precautions. I cast a privacy jutsu, to ensure nothing is heard and I unseal the large scroll containing the Fuji brothers.

"I'll unseal Tonkitsu first. He likely has more valuable information. Will you need silence to concentrate?"

"No, I'm quite used to working with screaming in the background." I can't tell if he's being serious or not, but that's not my problem. "He's need to keep still though. You have anything that could knock him out for a while?"

"Grab me that chair will you?" I ask. Aoba grabs the chair and asks where I want it. "Wherever you want to work." He picks it up one-handed and sets it in one of the far corners of the room. I unseal the elder Fuji, Jei grabs his shoulder before he can even regain his bearings.

"Good afternoon, Fuji. Walk with me." I stand up and walk towards Aoba. "Have a seat. We're going to play a little game. I do hope you like games." When Jei forces Fuji into the seat, I focus the chakra I need to cast the jutsu into my left forefinger. I then tap the man's forehead, feeling his consciousness fade into the background.

"He's in a coma. When you're done, let me know and I'll reseal him." I explain, moving back towards the desk. I try not to focus on silly details like Fuki's head lolling almost unnaturally to the side, making it hard for him to even breathe. Ai, you knew you'd have to do horrible things like this to people. At least Fuji is an equally horrible person that deserves every moment of it.

"Okay. I'm going to need to start organizing the girls. Matte, Jei, I'm going to need you to help me analyse their personalities and what role they might possibly play for us." Though they **are** prostitutes, if they fit any other role, I'd rather they take that. Besides, I kill people for a living. Who am I to judge them?

I roll up the scroll with the guys and set it aside – I don't reseal it, seeing as I'll need to reseal Fuji-one and unseal Fuji-two. Then I unseal both scrolls with the girls. Unrolling the first of them, I go over the names recalling what details I remember of them. They are all pretty, beautiful even. Still, there are soo many things I need to consider. Are they disease free? Are there any injuries they've been inflicted with – I'm not sure, but it **is** possible Fuji used physical pain to ensure the girls' continued compliance. Details like their willingness to continue working such a field should matter too, but I just don't know if the situation will let me care. I could just use the opium we'd obtained as a source of revenue, and open a bar or something. It all depends on where the wind blows once we reach Bouyaku.

"Matte, please set up the privacy screen in the corner. I'll need to give each girl a thorough medical check up, and I'll not have their privacy compromised." She nods, doing as I ask. The advantage to these fancier rooms is not just more floor space, but the little things that truly make the wealthy feel at home. And the privacy screens to change behind are certainly of my favourite details.

With nothing else holding me back, I unseal the first girl. She appears before me and Jei helps to steady her. She's wearing plain pyjamas, is one-hundred forty-two centimetres tall, vibrant red hair, flawless features, A-cup bust, baby blue eyes. And as far as I can tell –I've never been proven wrong at any point, ever– she's thirteen. If I didn't hate Fuji before, I certainly do now.

"You're name is Maki." I begin, my tone cold and uncaring. Really, I just want to hug this girl and swear to all that is holy that I'll make her life better, but my current duties forbid it. She nods, not that I needed her to. "You're thirteen, somewhat tall for your age. You've unfortunately filled out well, which is why you work the streets." She doesn't disagree with any point. In fact, she's to the point of crying just thinking about 'working the streets', but at the same time she doesn't seem to feel anything at all. She's contemplated suicide at least once, I can tell just from the emptiness I feel in her chakra.

"Tell me what you're good at."

She takes a moment to think about that. "Nothing. I've worked for Fuji since I was five." I try my best not to react to that. But the urge to personally torture Fuji is almost overwhelming now. "So all I've ever learned is looking pretty and acting proper."

"Can you read and write?" I ask. I have a small scroll that I'm making notes on to ensure I know all I can about Maki.

"Yes. Some clients like you to read things to them. Mostly poetry, I'm pretty good with reading and writing Haiku." She explains. Hmm, that's noteworthy.

"Tea ceremonies?" She seems to be the type of girl you'd want hosting a tea ceremony.

"I pour tea well, but no. They'd never have the patience to sit through one of those." 'They' being her clients, I suppose. She's right too, 'men' filled with lust have no patience. I love Jei all the more now, knowing he isn't that type.

"Make-up and outfits?"

"Naturally. I have to look pretty." Her tone matches my own far too well. She's not even pretending to be something she doesn't feel.

"Can you sound happy for me?"

"Of course, Master-sama!" She enthuses, her face morphing into a much brighter version of itself. Her chakra still shows she's dead on the inside though. Yes, I will most definitely be dealing with the Fuji brothers myself once Aoba obtains all he can from them. I just write down that she'd make a killer actress.

"Good. That will be enough for now. You will follow me." I guide her behind the privacy screens and instruct her to disrobe.

"You didn't need to ask me back here for that. I'm quite used to everyone seeing me naked." She informs me plainly as she drops her clothes one by one on the floor behind her. She stands before me, naked as the day she was born, unabashed. Carpets match the drapes too, she's either a natural redhead, or both above and below were dyed – not impossible if you're motivated.

"You work for me now, Maki. I will not have you parading around anyway you please. Whether you like it or not, you will learn to have some dignity or I will put you out on the street. Now turn around." She eyes me curiously. She'd likely never heard someone tell her to 'have some dignity' – act like it, maybe, but not actually 'have'. She does turn around though.

"No signs of contusions. No obvious disfigurements. No scars." I note, hearing Jei write it all down on the scroll for me. I love how I don't have to ask that boy to do certain things for me. "Turn around again." She faces me, her curiosity is bubbling up in her. She doesn't understand me, and she seems like she's going to start asking things any minute. I hover my hands about five centimetres from her skin and cast a general diagnostic jutsu. I could just do this via my eyes, but I'd never tried the range of jutsus I'll need for a complete medical check up.

"No injuries to her bones or internal organs. Lungs are lined with nicotine and tar. She's been around smokers too much or smokes herself. You **will** be quitting if you do." I cast a different jutsu, this one geared towards just the eyes. "Eyesight perfect. Twenty-twenty. Take out your contacts and leave them out." She does so, keeping them in her hands. Her eyes are suddenly a deep green. "I like you more like this. No contacts." She barely reacts, but she does react – though vague, her blush is still easy for me to spot.

Continuing with my scan, I switch to another jutsu again. This one designed for anomalies in the bloodstream. "Iron deficiency, but bloodwork is otherwise fine." Switching to a muscle scanning jutsu this time, I just keep working down the line. "Three deep tissue bruises. Two on either side of her spine, lower back. One in right biceps."

Then comes the one I really don't want to think about most. I focus on the Gyno-scan – designed specifically for checking the ovaries, fallopian tubes, uterus, vagina and bladder for Sexually Transmitted Infections, signs of pregnancy, and any other health concerns that are involved. I hover my hand over her pubic hairs, going up and down a few times. "She's clean. Not pregnant. Three days before her menstruation." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Get dressed, Maki. Collect yourself and come to me when you are done." I leave her alone for a moment, letting her sift through whatever thoughts plague her. Sitting down at the desk once again, I turn to Matte. "What do you think? She could make an excellent tea ceremony hostess, a waitress maybe. Perhaps even an actress if the situation calls for it."

"All possible." Matte smiles at me, knowing that I'll flatly refuse to have Maki work the streets. "She'd need to learn her new role first though. She seems graceful enough to also be a dancer. I'm tempted to say she has the makings of a hell of a geisha."

"Maki, any musical talent by chance?" I call out to her. I'm not trying to actually find out; I don't care if she does. I'm trying to give her something to think about before she breaks down and cries. She haltingly tells me that she doesn't.

Eventually Maki is before me once again. I motion for Jei to get her the last available chair in the room. She doesn't quite sit down, so much as she plops onto the chair. I push a box of tissues to her, so she can dry her eyes.

"If you choose to work for me, Maki, things will change. I cannot say if for the better or worse just yet, but they will change. You will need to learn many things, and you will need to master each of them before I trust you to appear in public. You will also need to be more than just pretty for me. I value skill and intelligence above all else, and I despise half-hearted attempts at anything. Consider this carefully and think my offer through just as carefully. Will you offer all that you are to me, for me to mould you into something greater than the shadow you used to be?"

She cannot even speak as she cries into her hands. My eyes flick to Matte, the silent order to comfort the girl barely being needed. Matte wraps her arms around the slight girl, letting her cry freely. I wait patiently. I have four more days after all, what's the rush.

"Can you... give me... something worth living for?" She's still crying, but she's somewhat more in control of herself now.

"I do not know. I will certainly try." I tell her honestly. I'm not one given to lying without damn good reason to.

She looks up from where she'd hidden her face – Matte still has to move out of the way for me to see the girl's face. She doesn't hide her tears or the desperate longing in her eyes – that I sense that same longing in her chakra isn't helping me to remain impartial. "Then I am yours. Do with me what you will." Not 'I will work for you', but 'I am yours'... she'd give her life for mine in a heartbeat.

I think about that for a moment longer. I have no immediate plans for her, and I cannot have her loitering about the ship. She'll still need to remain sealed away until a later time. "Very well. I will seal you away again for now. Once we reach our destination, your training will begin. Ensure you are ready when it does."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 7:30 PM, first class cabin, en route to Kuju Port~**

It took me the whole afternoon to sort through all the girls. Some will need some serious psychological counselling; others have been making ends with broken ribs that had long since healed wrong. If they weren't broken in mind, they were far worse off with broken bones and bruised organs. So far, only Maki and Kana seem to have retained the right to not be a complete zombie with a pretty face.

Aoba seems to be making quite some progress with the first Fuji brother, but with all the notes he's making and all he's mumbling about, I can tell there's so much more to unravel. Still, there's always more to get done. So for right now, I am mostly going over the options with Jei, Matte and Kono.

"I say we train them. Really train them. If they can survive the life they've lived, they would all be kick ass kunoichi." Kono points out. I don't disagree, but the allotted time won't allow for much progress.

"Future possibility. We need to figure out something more immediate." Matte points out, before I do. "What about intelligence gathering. They know to keep their mouths shut at all times, and I'm willing to bet they've always kept their ears and eyes open."

"That's not a bad idea." I admit. "But what about front employment options. I know that we need to see what kind of place we get there, but what are the possibilities already within our reach?"

"It doesn't matter. We can just take over an already established business and run it for them." Matte points out.

"It depends on the space we can acquire in Bouyaku. If it's large enough, we could open a pretty much any kind of business with the manpower you've got sealed away." Jei says, glaring at Matte. Whatever, but it's still true. I'd thought of that, but that's not what I mean.

"I mean, yes we'll need a front, but we will need to run the streets too. How can we best do both."

"Well, you could just take over a few of the local gangs when we get there." Matte offers. "It shouldn't be too hard to do with the money and opium we've already got. That way you keep the ones you have as 'in house', and have the people you couldn't care less about run the streets for you." That might actually work. How awkward that I'm fucking getting attached to the people I've sealed away. I mean, I acquire them for underworld business, and I fucking grow attached to them! Jeez, Ai, get it together already!

"Good thinking. Zaza would be the better leader for that bunch. And depending on the information we get from Aoba, we might even had a few names of crooked officials we can bend to our agenda." I point out.

"True. It might be smart to simply eliminate a few rival gangs, to get the word out that we're taking over the city."

"City? Isn't it like thirty-thousand people?" I ask confused. I notice how everyone tries their best not to react to that.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean." Jei says that a little funny. Fuck... they lied to me to make sure I go through with the mission. They know I'm too fucking soft-hearted to really do damage and with the orders given, they likely hope to hide the real numbers of people we're likely going to be killing. Yeah, I'll be making them regret that.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 10:30 PM, first class cabin, en route to Kuju Port~**

Zabuza finally returns to our suite, and judging from his too broad a smile and the spring in his step... he's found some fun that will entertain him for a while. "I think I found another Fuji branch. There's a guy on board that looks just like the two you've already got. It could be their smuggling operation."

Fuck. Here we go again. I focus, expanding the range of my sensory jutsu, searching the ship for someone that feels similar to Fuji-one and Fuji-two. Damn, I've been so preoccupied with being preoccupied that I never thought to search the ship! And I find the man in question at the end of the hall from us.

"Kami-damn it!" I grouse, sighing explosively. There seems to be four of them. But what are they smuggling? "Did you find out anything else?"

"No, I figure you'd want to hear about it before I do anything. We can't have the port authorities investigating us, after all." He tells me. I nod, grateful for small miracles and fully agreeing with him.

"Hmm... We'll need him to disappear quietly. He's with two guys, muscle if I had to guess, and a girl. She's the entertainment. I'll deal with them tonight. Jei, after that I'll need you and Kono to find the cargo manifesto and find out if they are travelling with anything. Aoba, I'm guessing you have your work cut out for you. You'll need to deal with contestant number three before you deal with the other Fuji. Zaza, I need you to keep your eyes open. You have a nose for trouble and it seems to keep me entertained. Keep it up."

"I want in." He all but demands.

"Not this time. I appreciate that you came to me with this before you acted, but I can't have so much as a drop of blood spilt on this ship. They will be dealt with." He doesn't look pleased. "If it helps, we've already outlined a plan to take over the city's underworld elements, and you'll be acting as our executioner."

He doesn't just grin. He doesn't just seem happy. No, he's GLOWING with barely contained glee. He likes this new plan enough that he doesn't even complain about not getting in on the action for now. He waves and simply disappears through the door he just came in through. Matte and I share a look – she's as worried about it as I am, but we shrug it off. There isn't a whole lot we can do about it, and if he's that happy to do our bidding... well, who are we to look a gift horse in the mouth.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 4:00 AM, Fuji's cabin, en route to Kuju Port~**

I love being able to sense people through walls. I know that they all fell asleep just over an hour ago, and I know that the two bodyguards are still vaguely alert in their sleep. It really helps so much with planning in advance how to deal with the situation. I love it.

Jei, Kono and Matte are with me. I'm on point this time, Matte's my backup. The guys are mostly here in case shit goes south, but it won't. I nod to Kono, who picks the lock and noiselessly opens the door. I enter first, the others close behind me. Kono closes the door behind him. This room is set up exactly like our room. We're in a large-ish sitting room, the main bedroom is through a door on the left, the spare bedroom is on the right along with the bathroom. The two bodyguards are in the side room, so we're heading there.

I open the door, careful to move slowly. The door still creaks halfway through. Fuck! Luckily I can activate the Chakra Scalpel without handsigns, so I do just that and I rush to the first bodyguard. My open palms are laid against his head and chest. Briefly focusing on the exact affect I want, I sever the arteries and veins to the heart, and the brainstem. He dies instantly, and there will not be a build up of blood in the skull that could lead to haemorrhaging. Quick, painless, no blood. That's what I need. Without taking the time to worry with him, I quickly deal with his buddy the same way.

I nod to Kono and Jei, they know to scalp anything off these two they can find and then toss their corpses out the window. Without a word, I sign to Matte that we're going after the head – Fuji. She nods and we start our way over to the master bedroom.

I am less careful this time, seeing as neither Fuji nor his companion would be trained. I still have to be quick, but less precise is okay. I swing the door open and walk in casually. Neither reacts. Whatever. I place them both in a coma. "Lights please?" Matte flips the switch.

"..." What the fuck? That can't be right! The woman has the belly of someone eight months pregnant! But I sense nothing, no baby, no altered chakra flow showing that the baby is gorging on it. Nothing! My hands fly through the seals for the Gyno-scan and I hover my hands over her engorged belly. "Son of a bitch... she **was** pregnant. If I had to guess, that's either drugs or some other contraband their trying to smuggle into Sky." Cancelling the Gyno-scan, I opt for a specialized scan designed for the skin – this should tell me if she's been recently operated on and if there are any superficial wounds I should worry about.

She'd been cut open not more than two days ago – the night before boarding most likely. I cancel the scan and activate an organ scan, showing that even her womb had been sliced open. There's some kind of non-organic material where her baby used to be.

Ai, focus. You need to **not** kill this asshole. You need the information he has. And you need Aoba to scan him. After –and ONLY after– that you can kill them.

Going through the motions I seal Fuji away, but the woman needs to be dealt with differently. "I need you, Jei and Kono to turn this place upside down. I want all their documents, everything. If it belonged to these men, it's ours now."

"What a-"

"Now." She doesn't try asking me again. Once the door is shut behind me, cast a privacy jutsu –this is likely to get loud and fast– then I focus on the jutsu to wake the girl up. I do place my hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming.

She awakens with a start, her eyes wide with shock and fear. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." She eventually stills, but isn't calm. "I'm going to move my hand in a moment. Don't scream." Not that her screaming will make any difference.

Removing my hand, she doesn't try to scream but I can tell she really wants to. "My name is Yuri. I've killed the men you were with." I tell her plainly. Her gratitude is almost overwhelming. Yeah, that's about what I figured. "What happened to your baby?"

"They took him. My husband... he worked for Fuji, but he didn't get something done on time, or something so they killed him. And to make such a proper example was set... they..." She can't even say it, but she's reliving it nonetheless. "They made me watch the whole thing. How my baby cried when we was born. How he cried when the hounds..."

I listen silently to the woman's story. How she can't even put the gruesome details into words. They'd fed her premature baby to a bunch of dogs in full view of their 'board of directors' to ensure no one makes whatever mistake her husband made.

"Kill me." She begs. "Please... I don't want to live with it. The nightmares, the fear, the memories... kill me! I BEG OFF YOU! KILL ME!" I place her in a coma instead. No, I have a better fate for you. One that will help you avenge your husband and son. I seal her away in the scroll with the other girls, marking down as her 'name': Fuji's revenge. Yes, having a victim of their crimes assist in their deaths... that can appease my desire to rip them limb from limb.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 1:15 PM, ****first class cabin****, bathroom, en route to Kuju Port ~**

I fucking hate boats. I fucking hate floating things. I fucking hate the sea. I... don't really hate water, I just hate being here right now!

"Yuri-sama, I've got that report you wanted." Aoba... that backwards, socially impaired son of a bitch. Can't he hear that I'm busy puking up my guts? Yeah, we'd entered the 'channel' sometime during the night. And boy, let me tell you, the waves are a hoot!

"Go 'way!" I order, right before regurgitating even more of what little was left from last time.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 4:00 PM, docks, Kuju Port~**

It takes every drop of willpower in my body to not kiss the docks my shoes tread upon. Instead, I try to focus. There's a group of Sky shinobi –I use the term loosely in this case, they're more like military lackeys– awaiting their cargo. Six of them, but I can't help but notice that one of them eyes our group as we pass. He has light blue hair, sky blue eyes, one-hundred and eighty centimetres tall, and has a trait scar in the form of a falcon on his right cheek. Hmm, that has a story, but whatever. And yes, I know what they want. Military grade explosive they'd ordered from the Fujis. As per Jiraiya's orders I couldn't seal it away or otherwise intercept the shipment. Instead I place a tracking seal on each and every article, packaging included. I will know exactly where they take it, where each smaller item is distributed. Once I do I will find out what to do from there.

We go through customs again – the security is much tighter here, but not tight enough that we don't get through without a problem. They were curious that a teenager hired so many bodyguards, of course, but they have no legal reason to pry – which I happily point out.

With nothing else to hold us back, we head to a restaurant for an early dinner. Seeing as the world is no longer wobbling back and forth, I'm slowly filled with a sense of calm and alertness once again. I extend my scanning back to my usual five-hundred metres and I slowly begin to process what all we've learned so far.

There are seven brothers running the Fuji 'empire'. We have three already. One is located here In Kuju, one is on Nagi island, and the final two are in Bouyaku. Hmm, Jiraiya meant for us to take that exact route. That isn't a coincidence.

"Zaza, we're going to be doing a little recon tonight. I want 'that one' found. After that we start making plans on taking him out. We leave tomorrow after it's been handled." Everyone knows what that means – I'd discussed it briefly with my team, so they know we're leaving the slaughter to Zabuza to send a VERY clear message.

"I'll head out after dinner. Haku, Uta, you're with me." Ooh, he's calling him Uta now too? I'm corrupting him, aren't I.

"Good. We'll arrange a place to stay. Once you've located them, come find us. We'll make plans from there."

"I've got a better idea. How about we just bring you 'him', and you sort him out."

"Fine. Whatever. Just make sure to scalp the place. We need all the resources we can get." I wave it off. No point in making him wait longer if he feels his team can handle it.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 10:00 AM, docks, Kuju Port~**

Well, that was uneventful. Zabuza brought back our fourth Fuji brother and he'd sealed away all the fun stuff he could find. This being a smuggling branch, he'd found quite a bit. Precious stones, jewellery, art work, even another couple hundred kilograms of opium and some other 'popular' drugs I'd never even heard of.

He was even 'kind enough' to let me hold onto the scroll he'd sealed it all in. I of course checked it, but I recognize my own chakra infused in the seals – I'd made the damn thing after all. I also note, with no small amount of joy, that Zaza wrote just above each seal what was sealed in it.

So now, all that's left is our –hopefully uneventful– journey to Bouyaku. This is royally going to suck, travelling at a civilian's pace. Are we there yet?

_**8-8**_

_**End Chapter 13**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015.**_


	17. Arc 1 - To hell in a hand basket

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 1 – Sky comes falling down – Chapter 14 – To hell in a hand basket**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 3:00 PM, Security Checkpoint, just outside Bouyaku~**

Son. Of. A. Bitch! I know they lied to me, but this... is fucking lies of epic proportions! We finally walk up to a security officer, customs officer, whatever. "Welcome to the Royal City of Bouyaku, please state your business here." Luckily Utakata is doing all the talking, because I am having a mind fart...

"You seem quite taken with our city. What do you think of her?" One of the guards asks me. I'm pretty much staring at what can only be a palace. Fuji's in there, both of them. I know it even without sensing that far away.

"I'm blown away." I tell him honestly, not hiding an ounce of the awe I feel. Sure, I feel blown away for a completely different reason than he's likely to guess, but he really doesn't need to know that.

"Splendid, isn't she? She wasn't always a royal city though. About thirty years ago she was no more than a village with about thirty thousand inhabitants. But after those **bastards** from Konoha bombed Ancor Vantian, this became our seat of power." He explains. I don't bother with his distaste of even saying Konoha, he'll get his in time.

"I don't suppose you have a map, do you? I would love to get to know this gorgeous city, but I'm rather prone to getting lost." I play the cute little tourist – no point in not using what Kami-sama gave me to work with.

"Of course! We also have basic guides, some history if you're into that and some coupons for some of the shops!" He hands me a large foldout map, a stack of pamphlets and the coupons. "Just make sure to stay out of the Paizu District after sundown and you should be fine." That last is said a bit more... carefully than the rest of it.

Once we're through, I look to Zabuza and I can tell we're both thinking exactly the same thing: to the Paizu District.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 3:45 PM, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

This place is exactly what I would expect of a gateway to the underworld. Pleasure houses advertising with bright neon signs, bars abuzz with customers even this early in the afternoon, ladies 'flaunting their wares' in alleys, men standing on a corner acting as if they belong there – I'll just assume they are the drug dealers or guards to the girls not far behind them. Yes, this is somewhere I can shamelessly work.

"Jei, Matte, Kono, you three will have to start looking for the government buildings. I need to know where their administration is kept and I need to know who the main players are. We'll be hanging around here, so come find us when you're done." I hand Kono the map, but they'll know that Matte is calling the shots. They start walking back in the direction we just came from without a word.

"Zaza, I need you and Uta to start mingling. We need to know who the main players are in this district and as much as you can find out about them." Zaza looks quite pleased with his task. He knows it means he'll be having his fun with them soon enough.

"Haku, Nene, we're going to be looking for a base of operations. It needs to be big enough for the people we have, and it needs to be a passable front. Keep your eyes open and only whisper your observations to me." I instruct and simply start walking.

Pleasure houses are out of the question. I simply refuse to try my hands at that niche market – horny men are not my favourite people in the world. A bar might do, but they all seem far too small for my needs. Hmm, a weapons store? No, they'd be too closely watched by authorities. Liquor store? No, attracts the wrong kind of attention – drunks tend to do the stupidest shit. Hmm, an inn? That's definitely a possibility. It could easily explain people coming and going. But it would look suspicious if there are never any vacancies and I wouldn't want to risk random people being so close to my people at the oddest of times.

"Tofu store." Haku wispers to me. Hmm... I look to him, noticing him looking further up the street. Following his gaze I see what he's talking about. The place looks rundown, but it's clearly attached to a far larger factory-like building. They make their own tofu here... I can't help but grin.

"You know, being vegan makes me enjoy this more than just the convenience." I mutter, walking into the store. Looking around, this place looks as rundown as the outside would suggest. The shelves are all rather sickly looking, barely able to hold the nuts and dried fruits stacked on them. The coolers for the tofu look like they've seen better days, rusted and clearly not properly cleaned or maintained. There's a single elderly man behind the counter, and I can sense more through the door behind him. Hmm, family from the similarities to each other's chakra. Parents, and five daughters. These are the descendants of the old man looking at us.

"Good afternoon." I walk up to him casually.

"I swear! We'll have your money on time this time! You can tell Sanzeinin-sama he has my word!" He... wait, what!?

"Having trouble with a local gang?" I ask. It's the only thing that makes sense. They're likely shaking him down for 'protection money'.

"Ah, you're not Sanzeinin's men? Good! Welcome, welcome! What can I do for you?" He takes us for customers this time – still not exactly the case, but I'll not complain just yet.

"You're store doesn't seem to be doing too well. Hard times?" I need an angle to work with. Luckily he –probably– sees me as just a curious little girl, if one with an odd sense of fashion.

"You could say that. People don't like coming here anymore since the neighbourhood has changed so much. This used to be a respectable part of town, but..." He sighs. "You've no doubt seen the other businesses that have sprung up."

"You're family been here long?" I'm curiously going through their tofu, checking if they have any of my preferred flavours and textures. Hmm, firm... soft... AH! The golden in between! Not too firm, not too soft, nice and spongy. And they even have this texture in five flavours! WOW! I'm going to enjoy owning this business! Shizune-nee would be able to do so much with the possibilities! Normally we only have the natural flavour, so we have to season it ourselves. It isn't a bad thing, but it doesn't really leave a whole lot of room for variety – well, it does, but only the variety you already know how to make and it takes HOURS to prepare just right. Sorry, vegans can be quite picky when tofu is one of the few readily available sources of proteins.

"Generations!" He announces proudly. "We've been here since before all this crazy techno-junk they've been coming up with." Crap, that means he'll be difficult if I try to outright buy the place. Fine, what other angle do I have...? Hmm, I sense trouble coming our way. Six guys, each of them more cocky than the last. I'll just assume these are the men the old man mistook us for.

"Good afternoon, old man!" The first of them walks in. He's wearing a suit, shades and a hat. Clearly, this explains why he'd think we were one of them. "Sanzeinin's got a message for you. He says the rate just doubled and we'll be back the day after tomorrow to collect." Ah, a good old fashion shakedown. Yes, this is the angle I've been needing, thank you. And the cocky chuckles are starting to irk me. They don't want to irk me.

"Double!? I have enough problems paying the rate as is!" The old man complains, but he catches himself a moment too late. Mister attitude walks up and raises his hand to backhand slap the man. Yes, this is my angle. Let's work it, shall we?

"Is there a problem here?" I grab the hand just as he's swinging to hit the old man. Without him even noticing, I place a tracking seal just under his sleeve's cuff, on the inside of his shirt where he's less likely to notice it.

"Little girls should interrupt a man to man conversation. He tries to overpower me and push me out of the way, but frankly I've dealt with stronger academy students than him.

"When I see a little girl, I'll be sure to tell her so." I kick him just behind his knee, tugging him wrist so his arm is neatly wrapped around his neck. His 'boys' try to step in, but Haku draws his sword and shakes his head in warning – suddenly appearing between them and me threw them off, so they aren't likely to test him just yet. "I can't say I like your attitude. I also don't think your boss has a nose for business. Leave, and make sure to tell him what I said." Instead of giving him the option to leave peacefully, I twist his arm around him and lock it firmly against his back, forcing him to stand as I guide him out. I then place my foot against his backside and shove him through the door – he takes a short flight through the glass and lands ungracefully on the street outside. Yes, that is exactly the kind of scene I need to get the attention of his boss.

"I trust you gentlemen won't need any help finding your way out?" I turn to the 'boys' still openly gawking at me. They're still gawking a minute or so later, long after I'd made my way back to the old man behind the counter. "Move it!" I snap at them. They trip over themselves to get outside first, three of them actually getting stuck in the doorway.

"Haku, be a dear will you?" Haku nods, giving the three a good shove and I don't bother holding in my laugh as they all fall flat on their faces in the broken glass on the street. Yes, they'll be telling their boss for sure. Good. "Now. As I'm sure you've realized they **will** come back. And with the scene I've just made, they'll be back for blood, not money."

The old man looks fearful, knowing that I'm right. He gulps, almost painfully swallowing the thought of what will happen to his family now. I hate having to do this, but I need this place as my front. "You have two choices. I can leave, they kill you and your family, and I simply take the place over afterwards. Or you can sign this place over to me and I provide you with shelter and protection. Which will it be?"

I can tell he's thinking it over, and he does **not** like either option. "Surely you don't want them to get their hands on your cute little granddaughters, do you? Oh, to think what they would to do with them... A pity, but that's free will for you."

Defeat seeps into his chakra, his eyes show nothing more than a broken soul now. "I'll get the deed." He relents.

"Good man." I hate myself for doing this. I'll make it up to him and his family, I swear on my honour as a Senju! He disappears through the door, making his way upstairs and –I presume– into an office. "Haku, stand guard outside. No one is to enter but our people. No exceptions. We're closed for the day."

It takes the old man nearly ten minutes to return. I can't help but notice that he comes with a little girl, in addition to a single piece of paper. "You..." The girl starts, her hazel eyes shining with tears. The old man squeezes her shoulder to stop her from whatever she wanted to say.

"Here you go, Miss." I take the deed, going over it. It's an older type of deed, simply saying that 'the bearer' is the legal and rightful owner of this property – there are also coordinates I'm not used to dealing with, a letter-number system we certainly do not use in Konoha.

"Good. I have a man outside watching the door. We will not be bothered for now. I need to speak with you and the two other adults here immediately. Take me to my office." I inform him, the girl seems to want to cry even more now.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 5:00 PM, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

After going over their papers, I realize that this business has been floundering for months, if not years. Even before the protection money was added into the equation! Well, that's actually perfect. I can cook the books and show they are making so much more business and wash all my new money that way. Not that Konoha or Mist would care, but it's nice to have the option.

"Well, this is convenient. Business has been slow, so no one is likely to stop in for no reason." I think out loud. I notice hot shame washing over my three guests, they clearly aren't happy with this. "Kamezuri-san, my people and I will be moving in. We will be taking over almost everything, but I want you and your family to continue making tofu as you have been. I am most curious to try a few of your flavours."

"Humph." The woman sounds indignant, but her husband tries to placate her wordlessly.

"Miss, you will go and tend to your daughters. They are beside themselves with worry. Sir, you will show me every nook and cranny of this place. I need to know every detail, and you will hold nothing back. As for you, I will tend to you later. You carry yourself in a way that suggests ankle problems and likely arthritis. That will not do. You will sit here and I will see you once I'm done with your son."

It takes just over an hour to be shown the whole place. I like that. There's a large storage are that I can turn into a barracks of sorts. There's the processing area where the tofu is actually made, but that is in the basement to keep the air and water cool at all times. There are fifteen rooms, most of which were turned into storage as well. Yes, this place is perfect.

On returning to the office, I encounter Matte, Kono and Jei who are speaking with the old man. "No, Kamezuri-san, we're not going to kill you." Jei sounds exasperated, clearly wondering what I'd done this time.

"Ah, there you are. Everything went well?" I ask once the door is closed behind me.

"Yuri, what'd you do this time?" Matte asks, her eyes flicking towards the old man. I shrug, acting like I don't care, but I covertly sign to her that I'll explain later.

"Kamezuri-san, sit still. I will try to make this quick." I probably shouldn't explain things so vaguely to him. He closes his eyes, fear filling him up to the brim. I sigh, going through the motions of scanning him completely. Yes, arthritis in both ankles. Hmm, I could either give him a diet to counter this over time, or I can reset the joints and nullify the source of the disease. He'll not like the pain very much, and I'd rather not set him more on edge than he already is. I grab a paper and a pen, scribbling down his new diet in minute detail. "You will follow this diet until I say otherwise. The pain should start to subside in a few weeks if you do."

His eyes pop open, clearly he's in shock. He looks at the paper I'm offering him and shakes himself out of his stupor. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to my team privately. I'll have someone explain the details when I feel you need to know them."

He hobbles out of the room, unsure what to think. Once the door is closed, I cast a privacy jutsu. "I've got the name of the first gang we're taking down. They were trying to shake these people down, and I took advantage of the situation. No, I'm not happy that I did and yes, I will be making it up to these people somehow. Now, tell me what you've found out and I'll fill you in on the details after."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 9:00 PM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

It's been somewhat of a long day. I have clones sealing everything we don't need direct access to but can't toss outright. I unsealed eight of the girls to help clean the place up and ten of the guys to start organizing things as I need them to be. Zaza's still not back with Uta, but Jei and Kono did get me all the things I asked them to get – cleaning materials, bedding and linens and the like.

The most work has going into my office though. I set up privacy seals, laced the windows with a seal reinforced Genjutsu to make it look like no one's in here, created quite a few maps that track all the locations of the tracking seals – one for this city, one for the land of Sky and one for the entire island Sky is located on (which is home to the lands of Valleys, Sand and Sky). I smile at my handiwork, and especially at how all the merchandise I've been tracking is right here in Bouyaku. There's a collection of dots in the palace, showing they are all stored in there somewhere.

The other dot I'm watching with increasing interest, represents Sanzeinin's boy I tagged earlier. He's currently in a pleasure house right here in the Paizu District. I wonder if he's unwinding, or reporting in. Will have to monitor that, and I'll be doing some recon tonight just to be sure.

For now though, I sit at my new desk. I cringe at how much I hate it, but it's not worth the investment to get a new one. Not yet, at least. I'd already gone through all the drawers and cleaned them out. Nothing of interest was in any of them – writing utensils and knickknacks I'd asked the elder Kamezuri if he'd wanted to keep. He didn't seem to care, so I tossed them all. You know what, I do want a new desk. This one just irks me too much. It's old, it smells funny, and it just... irks me.

Let's see what I can find tomorrow to replace it. At any rate, I sense Zabuza and Utakata coming in. I have Jei and Kono on watch for now, and I will have someone else relieve them in a few hours. No clue who, but I'll discuss it. I'm really pissed that the glass people can't come to replace the shattered glass until tomorrow morning at ten! What kind of business operates like that!?

Anyway, whatever. Focus on the things that matter. Zaza and Uta enter my office, both looking around and seemingly impressed. "Those are the explosives you're tracking? What's the other dot?" Uta is the one to ask, but I can tell Zaza's curious too.

"One of Sanzeinin's men that was here earlier. Do either of you recognize his current location?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's one of the smaller gang's hideout. They don't hide their tracks well, so it was easy to pick them out." Uta answers.

"Good. We'll be paying them a visit tonight. Zaza, just you and me. I want them to underestimate us, and I want you to go nuts on anyone that moves. I might be sealing the leader to entertain Aoba, but I will need no one else. Just try to keep the blood off the paperwork and the furniture. I might want them. Uta, I'm leaving you in charge here. Keep at least two people by the front door on watch, and do not let anyone in or out."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 1:00 AM, Love you long time, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

It was too easy to get in unnoticed. We also find the office of the owner without much hassle. Now, I'm just waiting for the man himself to finish with his employee so he can meet his fate. I have clones stationed at the entrance – they'll kill the guards and lock the place down once I give the signal. Zaza is lurking in the shadows, being entertained by one of the girls – quite intimately entertained, might I add. His signal isn't for much later though, so it's fine.

In the mean time, I'm going through the papers he so thoughtfully left lying around for me to peruse. Their books are dismally kept, but the business is profitable enough. The girls are all of legal age –on paper at least– and the bar makes a healthy profit each night. Yes, this place would make for a nice contact point for my other venues. And Jiraiya would happily come visit me this way. Yup, we're taking over. I'll have to tell Zaza that the plan has changed, but I'm sure he won't mind so long as he can come back more often.

Here comes trouble. He took his precious time, might I add. I've been waiting for at least twenty minutes! Not bad, but I've seen better. "I'm telling you, that girl is still tight as a virgin! I love fucking her!" Three 'men' enter the office, plainly shocked to find someone sitting here. "Oi! Who the fuck are you!?" He shouts.

"Now, now. Must we make so much noise? You'll disrupt the mood." I placate, still going through the documents in front of me. I do recognize the man from earlier though; he's the one I tagged.

"Boss! It's her! The girl from Kamezuri's!"

"Yes, yes. It's good to see you too. Now shut the door and keep quiet. We have matters to discuss." I inform them, bathing them in killing intent to make sure they comply. Well, to be fair, it's so little that even Zabuza wouldn't pick up on it, but it's enough to mess their minds. "Ah, that reminds me!" I make a clone and immediately have her disperse herself – that should update my clones on the new plan.

"Now, let's get right to it. Your front is doing well enough, but your side businesses are sloppy and disorganized. You sell too low a quality drugs. You launder the money poorly so it's likely traceable. Your girls are all far too inefficient with their customers, and I haven't heard so much as one of them ask for someone to buy them a drink. You're men are poorly trained. And to be honest, I'm unsure if I should just kill you, or keep you on as a puppet owner." I lay it all out, enjoying how these men are simply too stunned to even process half of it.

"I've already found the deed, and I've already forged your signature to sign it over to me." I continue, still going through the papers without a care. "All I really need is to find out who are working for you behind the scenes, and to have you inform them that I am now in charge. Simple, no?" Ah, his brain finally switches on and he's actually processing this new information.

"ARE YOU-"

"Shh. Let's not be rude." I shush him gently, the tip of Tenshi now cutting into his forehead, but not deep enough to actually kill him. I watch as the blood flows down his nose and over his lips, then drips down onto his coat. Yeah, he'll need to get that cleaned soon or it'll stain. "Shouting like that is bad for business, love. And I won't have you ruining my newest venue because you cannot accept that your fate has changed. Now, you will kindly tell me who you work for."

"N-no one. I-i'm in ch-charge." He informs me, trying to take a step back, but Tenshi simply extends so her tip remains where she belongs.

"Good. And closing time is..."

"A-at f-five. I-it s-starts getting s-slow a-around th-three, s-s-so..." Ah, I can just close up at three and no one is likely to notice.

"Your protection money customers, I'll need a list of who, where, when and how much. And kindly stop bleeding on my carpet. It's murder to wash out." I look at him, annoyed. He takes his handkerchief and dabs at the trail of blood, which does little to help. "Clean the tip, will you." I withdraw Tenshi a few centimetres and wiggle her a little to show what I mean. He carefully wipes his blood off my sword and I retract her, re-sheathing her and laying her to my right.

"G-give her the list." He seems a bit braver –less of a pussy– now that I'm technically no longer armed, in his view at least. The man I'd tagged slowly walks up to me, offering a little black book.

"Just set it down." I instruct. He places it on the edge of the desk, and moves away just as slowly. "Am I to assume I have your full cooperation, or do I have to kill people first?" My eyes lock onto the ring leader's, showing that I am being quite serious. Even though I'm no longer radiating killing intent, I'm sure he won't need me to anymore.

"N-n-n-n-no! W-we w-w-work for you n-now!" He assures me.

"Good. I will return here tomorrow at noon. Have everyone that works for me present. I will be conducting interviews and issuing new orders. Do not be late, and inform everyone that I will not tolerate insolence." I tell him, as I seal the paperwork I've taken a fancy to, and the desk as well. I guess I won't need to go shopping for a new one after all. "Replace the desk. I want privacy screens in that corner and a medical examination table in that corner. Have someone clean the carpet, and your suit as well. I **really** dislike bloodstains. Now what was the best thing to soak them in again...?" I walk through the door, leaving three VERY disgruntled men to stew in their new fate.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 9:00 AM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Okay, this is becoming quite interesting. I have three new maps up, to track the people I will be monitoring. One for the underworld operations, one for the local authorities I'll be monitoring, and one for the three targets I will be abducting eventually. I haven't tagged anyone yet, so the maps are pretty inactive. But that will change soon enough.

"What are you planning? You have too many maps up to not be planning something." Jei asks. He, Matte and Kono just walked into my office – probably wanting to find out what the plan is, but that might be a guess.

"We're going to be spying on people. This is our base of operations, so we'll need all our information to come in here. I assume you've already found out where every military, police and government location is?" I ask.

Jei moves to a map of the city, the one for the underworld tracking, but he doesn't know that. He starts pointing at things and naming them off, but it's too much for me to really follow. I unfold another map on my new –and much nicer– desk and hand him a red marker.

"Three police stations, here, here and here. Probably in the range of three hundred officers per station. Two military installations, only one of which has an obvious barracks, here and here. The palace is not officially important, so you know there's something very important there. That'd be here. Government administrations office is here. Parliament building, here. Public affairs, here and here. And there are three other palaces that have no official purpose, here, here, and here." He circles them and makes a little note each time he does.

"I see." I murmur, finding it quite odd that everything is so perfectly spaced out. The city limits is a perfect circle. Judging from the exact centre of the city, everything is divided into three circles. On the first circle after the city limits are the three police stations – North, South-East and South-West. Between them are the three palaces with no official use. On the second inner circle and forming a perfectly straight line, are the four other buildings. And dead centre is the biggest palace. "What are here and here then?" I ask pointing to where there should be another two important buildings – if the pattern holds true.

"Nothing important. It's odd though. They'd form a perfect pattern, wouldn't they?" Matte sees it too.

"Exactly. They'd divide the city into sections, but for what purpose...?" I wonder about that, but I can come up with nothing logical. "Jei, Kono, I will need you to scout those two locations. I will also need as detailed a map as you can make me, Kono. We're making tracking maps for all these locations and I will start tagging people so we can find out how this city ticks."

Then something else bugs me. "Why wouldn't the military installations follow the same pattern?" There is one to the West – coincidently the one Jei said doesn't have an obvious barracks and Kono had mentioned that there would be the most likely 'secret exit', so there's an underground element to it. The other's to the East. Hmm, the security checkpoint is to the South... "So what's here?" I ask tapping the northern tip to the city.

"We'll check it out." Jei assures me.

"Matte, I want you here monitoring everything. Go over these maps and see if there's anything you can think of that I haven't thought of yet. There's something going on here, and I want to find out exactly what. Kono, try to scan below you as you're going about the city. I get the feeling there's an underground facility or multiple facilities. Perhaps even tunnels connecting these places together. Find out. We need to know everything we can." I make ten shadow clones, sending them out to start tagging their targets. "Matte, expect that these maps are going to start getting busy."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 12:00 PM, Central Parlour, Love you long time, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Good afternoon. For those of you who have not yet been informed, I am Master Yuri. I am your employer. Anyone that has a problem with this will be dealt with privately." I leave that as vague as I can, but I notice the guys that obviously do more... shall we say, _covert work_, are all a bit nervous about that. "Everyone here will submit themselves to a private meeting with me. In this meeting I will be asking the questions and you will be answering them. Everyone will get a full medical check up. Everyone will obey. No exceptions." They all look around, but most do not seem worried. That's okay, I'll make a much better impression in private.

A quick headcount gives me... sixty guys, thirty girls. Hmm, okay. Ninety-ish in total. "After your interview, you may leave. Now, we'll start with the ladies. You. Follow me." I point to a random girl, not even really caring. On entering my office, I see everything as I'd ordered it to be; a new desk, this one just as nice as the other one, the medical examination table and the privacy screens where I want them. Well, they're not **exactly** where I want them, but close enough to not reprimand anyone. I take a moment to move the screens into the perfect place; then I pick up the examination table and set it EXACTLY where I want it. Even the desk is moved a few centimetres for the sake of having everything perfect. The girl that entered my office with me is looking at me with no small amount of admiration.

"I'm going to miss having Jei this time." I complain, before sitting down and directing my fully attention to her. "Your name and what you do for me." I really don't care. And I don't write any of it down. I just want to scan her to see if she's healthy and I'm going to place a seal on her to monitor her at all times. That's what all of them are here for. Well, that and I want to make some changes in who goes where. But those are relatively minor details.

Let's just get this over with.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 9:00 AM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Jeez, Yuri! How many people have you tagged?" Kono seems impressed with the lively maps in my office.

"Hmm... around four-thousand?" I offer a guesstimation. I honestly didn't count, and with so many clones tagging people, it's hard to care enough about knowing to sift through the memories and find out.

"How do you even know who is who?" He asks, after whistling to show he's twice as impressed now.

"I don't care. They are categorized. Left map is city officials. They are sub-organized by colour too. So police are blue, politicians are red, bureaucrats are yellow, and military are green. Anyway, middle map are our targets. Right map are the people who used to work for Sanzeinin, but now work for us. I'll be adding more to that map soon, but it's enough for now." I explain, but do not actually mark that down anywhere. Only my team is allowed to know just who we're tracking.

"There's a difference between politicians and bureaucrats?" He asks. Really, Kono?

"Politicians are elected. Bureaucrats are appointed and are often more concerned with how things run and if everyone is colouring in the lines. They are practically polar opposites." I really hope that boy starts taking politics somewhat more seriously. If he really is the Sarutobi heir, he'll be dealing with it quite a bit.

"So we only have bureaucrats in Konoha?"

"Yes." I drone, going over what I want to accomplish today. Matte's monitoring the people, as best she can given that she's only human. I did tell her that top priority is our three targets, but if she can manage more, good on her. "Alright. Matte, I'll be getting out of your hair. I have a few thousand other things to handle." She waves me off, but doesn't take her eyes off of one map or another. Understanding what a Nara can actually process is not something I intend to tackle in this lifetime.

I head down into the old storage room. It's huge! Easily twenty by twenty metres. I'll be turning this into my training facility. But I'll need to sound proof it, and I'll need to clean it up properly. I go find the girls... hmmm I'm going to need to think of a name to call the groups now, or this will get confusing. Hmm. Hatsuhana! Yes, I'll call the girls I'd picked up in Inaho Village Hatsuhana. I go find my Hatsuhana girls and tell them I need them to give me a hand. They are of course all willing and I notice how they grab the cleaning materials without being asked to.

I lead them into the dojo, which I tell them this room will now be called. "We need to clean this place up properly! Hop to ladies!" Once it's cleaned we'll need to get enough tatami mats to cover the one half, and padded mats to cover the other half, if we can swing it. We'll also need some low tables and some proper tea sets. Hmm, I'll ask Zaza if any of the gangs he's monitoring owns a tea house or something.

Twenty-five ladies get busy, all quite happy to clean and scrub floors. How fucked up does your past have to be to happily to scrub floors for someone you barely know? Not worth contemplating. I do think it's interesting to notice that I hadn't even considered asking the guys to help with this. I have no idea why that is, but it's true.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 10:00 AM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"You were looking for me?" Zaza and Uta find me scrubbing the ceiling. I look down at them, nod and drop to the floor. I do flip at the last second to not drop on my head though.

"Odd question. Any gang you know of own a tea house?"

"Two of them, yeah. Why?"

"Pick one, take them out any way you please. Seal the tatami mats and tables. We need to furnish this place. I'll also need their tea sets and such. Dishes, tea pots, cooking ware, kettles, chopsticks, that sort of thing. Everything you think we might need to make this place feel more like home, I want it. Oh, and come up with some kind of symbol to mark it as our work. I really don't care what."

"Any preference for when?"

"So long as you feel your team can pull it off without getting caught? No. The sooner the better. The messier the better. The only restriction is no jutsu, but you already knew that."

"There's also one that runs a restaurant?" He offers hopefully.

"That's perfect. Handle them after. First the tea house though. I want the dojo done today if at all possible."

"Zaza-san, I think she's trying to get on your good side." Uta opines. I just roll my eyes, deciding to get back to my cleaning.

"I know. Ain't it wonderful?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 3:00 PM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Honey, I'm home!" Zabuza announces his arrival. He has the biggest grin on his face and his chakra seems to be quite happy. I don't even ask if he already got it done. He tosses me two scrolls. "The first one's the tea house. Second one's the restaurant. Sealed everything but the bodies and the kitchen sink."

"I'd ask if it went well. But I'm sure Jei'll hear about your fun later."

"No doubt. Cops were already swarming the tea house by the time I got through with the restaurant." He happily informs me. Hmm, Matte might have noticed something about that as well then. I'll ask at some point. "They're already calling it a brewing gang war." I can't help but laugh about that.

"That's the plan." Why else would we have a front for our front? They can't logically trace it back to us without someone talking. And even then, no one that might would know where to look. Layer upon layer. And what's more, tomorrow I'm going to start recruiting a second gang to spread the love a bit more. If Zabuza's intel is right –and I don't doubt it is– then there are gangs in every district. I'll just have to pick one in every district I want controlled, and let them focus only on that district. Hmm, I'll have Zabuza take out the other gangs in this district, but I'll have to have him take out other gangs in between to make sure everything looks legit.

Ah. And I still have to summon Yuka to hear what Jiraiya said, if anything. My report told him that I'd taken over a pleasure lounge as a front and that our cover is a new gang in the area. I wonder how he'll take it.

Will deal with that later. "Ladies, thank you for all your hard work! I will let you rest up until dinner. Can you please send the guys down so they can help me with the rest of it? We should be having dinner here tonight!" Well, that depends on how bad the bloods splatters on the tatami mats are. But that's why I want the guys to do this, I'm not sure if the girls could handle the much blood knowing it was from people and not periods.

"Oh, and Zaza. I'm going to need to you do runs like this at seeming random times for a while. Pick a different gang in a different district each time. And if you think the heat is getting to high, just lay low and let it simmer for a bit. I trust your judgement, and I know you won't get caught."

"Wait, so you're just telling me to go and slaughter more gangs?"

"Ummm? No. What I am saying is that I want you to make a list of all the gangs and their fronts or hideouts. We want to control one gang in every district, every clan other than that is yours."

"What about the ones that deal in human trafficking?" He's wondering what to do with the cargo, I suppose.

"If they do, the authorities will find out and rescue the people. Oh, one last thing. There's going to be an actual gang war soon. Once the other gangs catch on to what's going on, they'll get suspicious if not downright paranoid of each other and start taking each other out. Don't get involved in that, just make sure to tell me about it and mark the loser off on the list."

"You want to delve the city into anarchy." He says more than asks.

"Of course. I'd already put it in my report, so Jiraiya knows what's going on here."

"That's why you're tracking the police and the military?" He asks. I didn't know he knew about that.

"What makes you-"

"Ai, I'm a jounin for a reason. You personally tagged every police officer I've encountered. Haku sensed your chakra on them."

"So what does Haku sensing that have to do with you being a jounin?" I tease.

"Figuring out what it means." He smirks.

"Yes, that's part of it." I admit.

"The other part?"

"Easy, this makes it easier to see if they are starting to investigate our neck of the woods." I explain, smirking a little myself. "That, and I like to see if they are more busy in some areas than others. It'll help us to identify when the real gang wars start, and when the military are called in to deal with it."

"What happens then?"

"Then we start nosing around the military bases for anything of interest. There are simply too many there right now to risk it."

"And until then?"

"The palaces. Kono has maps drawn up, I'm going to start investigating them soon enough. And I really need ammonia for those bloodstains..."

"So you plan on just tearing the city apart, one building at a time?" He... well, I'm not really sure how he feels about that. He feels something, but...

"No. I plan on creating enough anarchy that the city rip itself apart. Then when the day comes, we just clean up the pieces." The guys just strolled in. "Sorry, Zaza. I've got shit to do. Don't forget to make that list for me. I plan on acquiring another gang in a few days."

"One more thing. When are you going after the 'them'?" He asks.

"Oh. Eventually. I need more intel on them first, and progress has been slow. If you happen into one of their members, you'll kidnap them for me, won't you?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 8:00 PM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Alright everyone, listen up!" I have the Hatsuhana girls and guys lined up in front of me. I make a single shadow clone and have her walk over to the side of the room where the low tables are set up. "Ladies, you are going to learn everything about tea tonight: blends and brews, effects on people, taste, how to steep them properly, how to pour, and how to drink. Pay close attention and try to do what I do."

The ladies all make their way over, where my shadow clone instructs them to sit –properly mind you– and begins explaining all things tea. That just leaves the guys.

"As for you! I'm going to teach you how to use those swords of yours like you mean it. Spread out. Make sure the tip of your sword will miss the tip of the swordsman next to you." Once the back row is filled, I have the next row stand three strides in front of them. It takes almost ten minutes to have everyone sorted out.

"Good. Remember this line up. Next time I expect you all to line up line this in no more than two minutes. You will assemble swiftly and silently. And during trainings you will only refer to me as sensei. Is that clear?!"

"Yes, sensei!" They answer as one. Good, they're learning already.

"I don't know how good any of you are. But as you no doubt remember, I am better. I don't say this because I wish to belittle you. Rather, it's to point out that I am good because I have trained hard for years to master myself and my weapons." I begin to pace between the rows, trying to see who is being alert and who is just spacing out. No one seems completely focused yet, but that will come with time and training.

"Tonight, I will show you the first kata you are meant to learn. We will not move on to the next one until each of you has mastered it. So I expect you to help each other with your training while I am otherwise occupied." I continue pacing, pondering the possibilities.

"As you no doubt remember, I do not accept half-hearted attempts. You will give me everything, or you will regret it. Now, draw your swords!"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 11:00 PM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Going through the motions, I summon Yuka. Just Yuka. I'm too tired to deal with the whole team, let alone all four of them. If I'm able, I'll try to summon them tomorrow to train for a bit. But I doubt it.

"Ai-sama." Yuka bows to me, her eyes fixed on the floor just before my feet. "Jiraiya-sama has sent a scroll with instructions. He also told me not to say that he is quite impressed." And yet she tells me anyway. Then again, she's my summons, not that old coot's.

"Thank you, Yuka. How are the others?" I ask as she hands me the scroll. I sense both Yuka's chakra and Jiraiya's mingled in it, no one else's. Okay. I can deal with that.

"They miss you, Ai-sama. Inejiro-kun tries to hide it, but he's gotten too used to being summoned by you. Akiko was nearly in tears when he told her you said 'hi'."

"I will summon all four teams tomorrow night. I might not be able to train you properly now, but it feels empty not sensing you all near me." I'll just have to squeeze that in somewhere. I can't have them doubting that they are my teams, my personal summons.

"I will tell the others. They will be overjoyed to hear that." Yuka tells me, her joy plain as day. "Choco-sama wished me to tell you that all is well in Konoha. Kosuke-sama has not yet returned, but he summoned Inejiro two days ago to let everyone know they are well. Kouji-sama also asked that I tell you that he said that you shouldn't adopt too many more and that the Senju District only has so much room. Though I suspect he means to tease you."

That is a relief. Not that I suspect something bad will happen, I just like knowing my precious people are well. And yes, Kouji's comment is getting ignored. "Thank you, Yuka. And before you go." I move to her, enveloping her in a warm hug. "I am proud of you. And I am most grateful, to you and the others, for helping me as you do. I don't know what I would do without you."

Yuka wraps her arms around me, after the shock of my words passes, and gently digs her digits into my coat. It doesn't hurt in the least, but it does show me how deeply my words affect her. That she's crying helps to.

"I'm sorry to cut this short. But it's already late and I need to read that scroll tonight." I push her back gently, wiping away her tears with a smile on my face. "You know how I am. Always too much to do."

"I will see you soon, Ai-sama." She tells me, poofing back to her burrow. I can't help but smile that her voice is so laden with emotions – all good, luckily. I take a short moment to just enjoy how that makes me feel, how much her happiness buoys my spirits. Then I open the scroll and read it through.

**Ai,**

**I am not happy that you took action. I expect you to inform me before decisions are made, not after they've happened. Do bear in mind that this mission hinges on all aspects meshing together seamlessly!**

**Having said that. It was my intention to have you round up the Fuji brothers. You are officially ahead of schedule, but do not let that go to your head and do not repeat such a rookie mistake. I am suppose to know what you are doing three steps ahead of you, whether you like it or not.**

**Your plan to engulf Bouyaku in a gang war sounds solid. You are right that it would force the military to enforce martial law, and that they would come out of their bases in droves. Do not get caught searching for whatever you hope to find in there.**

**Keep me posted on that theory about the city layout. I've receive similar reports from the others as well. It isn't coincidence. I will be looking into much the same here, perhaps we can find out how their 'ultimate weapon' works.**

He just couldn't compliment me, could he. He purposely left me in the dark, sent me on a route that would almost force me to encounter the Fuji that he wants me to interrogate, but that I do so before he informs me that I should... no, no, no! Ai, how dare you!

Whatever. Another long day tomorrow, and I fucking plan on sleeping in this time! Everyone knows what they have to do!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 11:00 AM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" I hear five little girls running around, probably never having had this much space in here. The oldest of them is about seven, the youngest just barely two. I snort, wondering why they would choose to have a child every year, when they are so financially screwed. Still, not my problem.

"Nono! Watch out for that-!" I hear one of them crash into one of the low tables, then one of the tea pots falls over and rolls onto the tatami mats. It doesn't break, but I highly doubt I would have cared if it did. I hear crying, and the eldest of the five tries to comfort her little sister. I hear murmurs of it being okay to cry, and a funny story about how she accidentally fell into the brine bath meant for the tofu. I laugh a little myself. I can only imagine how her parents reacted to that.

Walking into the dojo, I sense two of the girls tense up. A moment later, all five are worried. I make my way to them, a serene smile on my face to ease their fears a little.

"Hi there. I'm Yuri. What's your name?" I address the little girl that just fell. She just hides behind her sister, shrinking in on herself.

"She didn't do it on purpose. We just thought it would be okay to run around a little. Mama has us cooped up in the cellar these days, and it's no fun!" The eldest explains.

"And you are?" She tells me her name is Kara, still keeping herself firmly between me and her little sister. "Well, Kara, I don't care about the tables. And as far as I can tell that teapot is still whole. I do care if she's hurt though. She might have hurt herself when she fell. I would like to check her, just to be sure. That's be alright, wouldn't it?"

They think it over for a moment. "What do you think, Nono? You think she could check if you're hurt?"

"... Kara!" Nono whines, but doesn't come out from behind her.

"You know." I begin. "I envy you girls. Having sisters looking out for you. I'm an only child."

"You are? That must be so lonely. Who do you play with?" One of them asks. They're all a bit curious about me now, seeing as I am not trying to make them do something they are not comfortable with.

"Well, I used to feel a bit lonely. After all, it was just me, Ka-san and her student. But I kind of see her as a big sister. I only really had people to play with when I went to school."

"You went to school? That sounds so cool! Did you learn to read? How about counting and m... ma... mads?"

"Maths. And yes, I did. It was a lot of fun. I'd learned so much, and I'd made some really good friends there. I love my friends so much that when I graduated, I kind of adopted a few of those friends. Ka-san didn't mind, and I didn't feel so alone anymore. I still wonder what my life would have been like if I had bothers or sister for real though. Do you think it's different than having really good friends?"

"You can do that?" The same girl asks. She must be in that really, really curious stage that Michiko is in right now.

"Well, I could." I answer.

"Yeah, I think sisters are like really cool friends. Only, you fight with them a lot more. We don't have a lot of friends though. Mostly mama and papa don't let us go outside. They say it's too dangerous."

"They're right. It is dangerous outside. A lot of bad people live in this city. And it's only going to get worse." Nono starts to cry, obviously not liking that. "But you girls don't have to worry. You know why?"

I give them a moment to ask, and predictably the same curious little girl asks me why. "Because I'll protect you." I promise them. "Even little Nono. Whether she's scared of me or not."

"I'm not ascared of you." She tries.

"You're not afraid of me, or you're not scared of me." I correct her gently. "And if you're not afraid, why won't you let me see if you're alright?"

"Mama told us not to go near you or the others. That you'd hurt us." Kara explains, eyeing me carefully. Sweetie, if I'd wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead. Better not actually say that though – civilians can be so funny with death threats. I mostly just laugh at them.

"We _can_ be bad people. And I know people like us scare you and your parents. I don't blame you for that. But are you going to let that cut get infected because of that?"

"She has a cut!? Get it away! Kara, make her stop!" The curious little girl freaks, probably scared of the blood. Well, yeah she does have a cut; I can smell the blood.

"Kara, it's bleeding a lot. And it really, really hurts." Nono whines pitifully, she's not far from crying again.

"So how about it? Want me to look at it?"

"Alright, Nono. I don't trust her either, but I'll stay right here the whole time, okay?" She soothes. Thanks for the vote of confidence. Whatever. I instruct Kara to set Nono down on the low table and I slowly walk up to them.

Sitting down seiza, I look at the cut. "Hmm, it's not that bad, but I'm sure it doesn't feel that way. I'm going to put my hand near it. I won't touch you, okay?"

"O-oka~aaay..." Nono is trying not to cry, whether from fear or pain, I can't tell. I hold my hand about five centimetres from the broken skin and I focus my jutsu. More blood oozes out, before the wound closes on its own. Scanning again, I notice the bacteria are no longer in her system. Good.

"There. Is that better?" I ask, a bright smile on my face. Nono, looks confused. Kara looks at the girl's knee, see that there still is blood, but no cut.

"How'd you do that?!" The curious one asks.

I look right, then left, before offering in a stage whisper: "Magic." All five girls ooh and ah over the obviously gone wound, and little Nono seems to be lapping up all the attention. The curious one keeps asking her if it hurts, and pokes it a few times before asking again. "Now, how about Kara take all of you to wash up. It smells like you girls haven't bathed in days."

"..." They're all embarrassed at my observation. Seeing as there is only one bathroom, I can say with certainty that they really haven't bathed in days.

"Go on. When you get up there, ask for Maki and tell her to pamper you girls a little, okay?" They still look really unsure of that. "It's alright, everyone here works for me. And I swear on my mother's grave that none of them would ever hurt you, okay?"

Kara looks a little sad about that, but the other girls don't even notice I'm being serious. They trust me a little more now though. "Come on, hop to." They do make their way upstairs this time, and I can hear Kara asking if Maki is around. When I hear Maki squeal and promise to pamper them more than a little, I know for sure they'll be alright.

"Hey, Yuri! Guess what gifts I've brought you this time!" Zaza announces he's there, finally. He probably knew not to interrupt the scene and scare the girls even more. "Kimonos! Every single one in the store. Happy shopping!" He really just loves his job a little too much. He's gone again, probably going for the next target. I just roll my eyes.

"I know you're there Kamezuri-san. You can come out." After the creaky door opens and shuts, both husband and wife slowly amble towards me. They prostrate themselves, uttering a bunch of crap about them being grateful for helping their daughter, and something about an apology for not keeping them in the cellar where they belong.

"Hold on. Have you ever heard me say you need to stay in the cellar? Ever? Even once?" They're shocked when they realise that I haven't. Smart people, really smart. "Look. Like I told your daughters, I know we can be bad people. I don't pretend otherwise. But you are under our protection, and we **will** protect you with our lives."

"I don't understand, Master-sama. How can you tell us you are bad, and then promise to protect us?" The husband asks politely – or as politely as his words would allow. I'll just let it slide that I've been saying 'can be bad' and not 'are bad'.

"Because just because we **can be** bad, doesn't mean we **can't do** good." I explain. They aren't any less confused, but I'll just leave it be. "And by the way, you really should go wash up with your daughters. Really, a lady smelling like old tofu? Not in this house!" I shoo her up the stairs. She's too shocked and confused to bother arguing with me.

Having dealt with that, I move on to an annoyance of mine. "Why haven't your daughters been sent to school?"

"How could we afford it? You've seen our books." He's ashamed.

I sigh, frustrated. People irk me. "I will have Maki teach them to read and write. I'll see if any of the girls knows maths, but I'm sure they all know how to count. They'll be spending a lot of time with my Hatsuhana girls."

He starts sputtering, trying to tell me that he really can't afford it and that I should be bothered by such trivial things. "Listen, you! I am not going into discussion. You're daughters will learn to read. They will learn to write. They will learn songs and poems. They will learn tea and ceremonies. I am going to educate them the same way my mother educated me." I think about that for a moment. "_Mostly_ the way my mother educated me! I will not have you assume I am trying to force you into a debt with me that I couldn't care less about!"

He's stunned into silence. "You're going to have educated daughters. Deal with it." I walk off, trying to understand why I let **some simpleton** get to me. People just irk me sometimes.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 3:00 PM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Kana, Maki, I am leaving the two of you in charge. I don't care who disagrees. See that everyone practices their writing and reading exercises, and see that everyone remembers every detail we'd discussed last night."

"You can count on us, Yuri-sama!" Kana enthuses. "Maki-chan and I will make sure you won't be disappointed! And we've already talked to the Kamezuri, they're all joining us too!" Initiative and executing the steps for my long-term goals; I like that.

"Guys! Osamu is in charge of you! Aki will translate what he wants you to do! Train hard, and keep in mind that I'm going to need each and every one of you battle ready sooner than I'm comfortable with. No slacking!"

"Yes, sensei!" They answer as one. I just roll my eyes, unsure what to even do with them.

"And Aki, your main task is to make sure everyone practices those battle signs I've been showing you. If everyone's learned the ones you know, here's a scroll detailing another twenty signs. I want all of you to be fluent in this. And it'll help Osamu to communicate with you all as well." I ignore Osamu's desire to cry from sheer joy. Apparently, no one had ever even considered teaching him sign language of any kind to help him communicate. So he was pretty much left only with Aki, who knew him so well that he could just read they boy's eyes, or something. What a waste of talent! A total and complete waste! Now that he's learning to communicate properly again, he's already showing leadership skills, tactical thinking and a sharp mind that makes me want to hug him more often than not!

**#Captain. Fight well. They bleed, you live.#** Isomu signs to me.

I smirk, unable to hold it back. "That's the only way I know how to fight. I'll be back soon. I promise."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 5:00 PM, Royal District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"You know," I drone, trying to convey just how disappointing it is that this is the second business I've infiltrated during their busiest time with no one sensing me. "You guys should really work on your security. There may have been a breach at some point."

The woman that owns this place –I'd selected it mostly because it **is** a woman– looks like she's about to pass out from the shock. "Who the fuck is you?!" Her bodyguard asks. Poor grasp on basic grammar and proper diction. Pity.

"Master Yuri. I'm the new owner of this front. I've two options for you: work for me, or die. Choose wisely." I'm just going through my new paperwork trying to decide if I want to reshape the business or if it's efficient enough to be left alone. I'm leaning more towards reshaping. I mean, a massage parlour that offers 'happy ending' massages? Why wouldn't the customers just go to a pleasure parlour?

"Are you the one behind the recent attacks?" The ringleader asks. She's sharp, I'll give her that.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. So many things keeping me busy these days, it might be hard to keep track." I drone. Hmm, there are quite a few 'curious' customers trying the happy ending for a first time, but mostly it's repeat customers that just keep coming back for more. Nope, not messing with that kind of loyalty. "My compliments. These are the best kept books I've seen yet. You are very thorough."

"We aim to please." She coos, curtseying. Then her eyes harden again, she wants to discuss business. "What do we get from working for you?"

"Besides not dying you mean?" She nods, narrowing her eyes at me slightly. "Complete control over this district, a team of sharp minds making sure your business endeavours –front and side– are as efficient as humanly possible. And a set of stringent guidelines you are to follow to the letter. I can't have any of the gangs I control killing each other, after all. Bad for business."

"So there **will** be a gang war. And you will help us keep out of it?"

"I'll **make** you keep out of it." I correct her. "Working for me means I control your gang's movements. And I **will** know if they step out of bounds."

"What about my girls and their kids?"

"Did I stutter?"

"So you would offer them protection as well?"

"No. I offer you the knowledge to keep them protected. I cannot offer dates and times, but I can say that keeping them here might well be in their best interest."

"Not good enough. If you will not help me protect them, then you might as well kill me now." She says. From her chakra I can sense that she means it too.

"..." I have no idea how to even respond to that. No! I'm not supposed to respect you enough to bend to your will, damn it!

Fuck. I do respect her though. I sigh. "Why is it that the only gang leader I respect instantly... is a woman? That says something sad about the men around here."

"Don't I know it." She rolls her eyes. I can't help but laugh a little at that.

"Alright. You win." I relent, rolling my eyes. She smiles happily about that. "Get your girls ready to move in here. Close your front business for all I care. I will set up a security system with fail-safes that will alert my people. If anything happens that you cannot handle, I will ensure you have a means of contacting me directly. And I will want to test your people to see who's combat ready and who's just itching to get themselves killed. I will return tomorrow at noon. Have everything prepared for then."

"Thank you, Yuri-sama. It will be done as you say." She bows low to me. Damn it! I'm not supposed to respect you! Stop earning my respect!

I sigh. "You're going to make this so much harder. Whatever."

"You may call me Sahara, by the way. Everyone does." I sigh again. I've been so carefully avoiding name, damn it!

"Yeah, yeah." I'd better get the hell out of here before we start girl-talking about the idiots that think they know how to run a gang efficiently.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 8:00 PM, Royal District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"I think there may have been a security breech at some point." I drone. Well, if I can't have Sahara's people doing my dirty work, I'll just have to get this clown to do so. Besides, he seems to have the most henchmen. I really hate plans going balls up on me, but I respect that woman too much not to change my plan.

"Oi! Who the fuck do you think you are, cunt!?" The bodyguard yells at me. Well, see? This is much easier to not care if they live or die. "I oughtta-" His brains decorate the wall behind him before he can even unsheathe his sword.

"There, much better. I like the swords though. Such a pretty butterfly design for such a foul mouthed man." I cut his belt and have Tenshi's tip wrap around the Daisho pair. What is it with people around here and keeping a matching katana and wakizashi set on them? Is it some sort of style? Anyway, I set the swords on the desk to my left and re-sheathe Tenshi, setting her on my right.

"Now. You and your gang work for me. Failure to comply leads to you joining him. Questions?" There are none, of course. "Good. Here's what you will be doing from now on." I do make sure to explain he won't be allowed to start any shit with other gangs. And that as of tomorrow evening, his men will start patrolling the district to highlight potential problems... I'll tag them all, to make sure I can tell if one of them is killed. That should alert me to Savana's place having a problem. Yes, this should work out just fine.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 10:00 PM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Finally arriving in the dojo, I can't help but sigh explosively. That instantly gets me everyone's attention, but that wasn't my intention. **#It go good.# O**samu signs to me, likely meaning to ask if it went well.

"Everything went fine. But the first gang I encountered earned my respect. I hate it when that happens." I complain, knowing they won't understand and that I can't explain it better than that. "Don't worry with details. It's not important."

Fuck! And I promised I'd summon the teams to spend some time with them too. "Guys, don't freak out. I'm going to do something you've never seen before." I warn, motioning for them to take a few healthy steps back. Without further ado, I summon all four of my Usagi teams.

"Ai-sama." All sixteen Usagi bow low to me. I can't help but smile, knowing they've missed me as much as I've missed them.

"I apologize for not summoning you nearly enough recently." I walk up to Akiko and Inejiro and throw my arms around them. "I've missed you."

**"And we you, Ai-sama."** They whisper in my ear at the same time.

"Ai-sama's mission goes well?" Inejiro asks, but I can tell Akiko wants to know as well.

"As well as can be expected. I'm afraid you all have become synonymous with me, so I won't be able to summon you when the time comes for action." I explain, sorrow evident in my voice.

"Ai-sama need not worry with such things. Inejiro sees that Ai-sama has a team of guards. That helps Usagi worry less." Inejiro just had to go there.

"I'm sorry, introductions." I squeeze Inejiro and Akiko a little before stepping back. "Usagi clansmen, meet the Hatsuhana. They work for me and they will be helping me complete my mission here. Guys, these are my summons, the Usagi."

"..." The entire Hatsuhana group is speechless. They can't seem to process what this even means. Whatever, I'm not ruining my time with the Usagi because they're having a mind fart!

"So tell me, how is your training going? I hope Team Delta is studying hard! I know it will take a long time for you to truly master the basics of medical jutsu, but I trust you will all offer nothing but your best efforts."

Yumi, Yuriko, Kei and Hiroshi beam. Kei's the one to speak though. "We work hard every day, Ai-sama. Choco-sama says we should be learning the first jutsu sometime next week. Shizune-sama says she will have us aid them in the hospital once we've mastered the first ten jutsu."

My heart soars at the news. "You are working hard if Shizune-nee is offering you that. She doesn't even let me help out at the hospital! Says I'm too young for that." Team Delta each deflates a little, probably thinking they've done something wrong. "Hey, none of that! I'm proud that you have gotten for far! Keep up the good work!"

"We will!" Kei assures me, their spirits soaring once again.

"And Team Gamma? Are you becoming as sneaky as I am?" I turn to Asami, Gina, Hanako and Mikio.

"We are certainly trying." Mikio, being the only buck, is 'naturally' the spokesman of the group. "Yuugao-sama is relentless in training us. If it is not done perfectly, we must repeat the exercise until it is."

I can't help but smile at that. That's how I would train them too. "As it should be. Do offer my compliments to Yuugao when you see her. And please, I would love an update on how Mikoto-chan is doing. I miss her so much!"

"Mikoto-sama is well. She enjoys playing peek-a-boo with us while we train in stealth." Mikio informs me. That is so cyuuuuuuute! Using stealth training for a shinobi styled version of peek-a-boo! Why didn't I think of that!?

"Choco-sama and Hibari-sama's teams are also doing well." Tatsuya adds. I can't help but notice how he's become the unofficial leader of Team Beta. "We train with them daily. Taking turns attacking and defending so we become used to each role."

"I'm glad." I smile warmly. That Choco and Hibari would take it on themselves to help my teams train. I love them just a little more. "I hope they are doing well?"

"They have been... down since Kouji-sama and Daichi-sama have left the district. They try not to show it, but they miss them terribly." He admits. "Perhaps even as much as they miss Ai-sama."

"Aww." I breathe, feeling horrible for them. I really need to think of a way to make it up to them!

"Do not fret. We have been trying to keep them busy whilst their mates are away. They've summoned us every day and we spend every daylight hour with them." He reassures me.

"Thank you." I bow slightly to him. Not so much as to make him feel uncomfortable, but enough to show that my words are heartfelt.

"Kosuke-sama wanted me to tell you the he's a few days away from Konoha. One of the women went into labour, so they've been slowed down because of it." Inejiro informs me. Crap! I hadn't considered that! I should have sent a medic with them to take care of that possibility! "He also wants me to reassure you that this isn't the first baby he's delivered. The boy is healthy and the mother is cared for. Nothing to worry about."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You guys seem to know me all too well." I offer a bittersweet smile, unsure how to feel about that.

"Of course." Inejiro smiles warmly to ease my worries. "Ai-sama wears her heart on her sleeve, is it odd that we learn your heart quickly this way?"

"Okay, now I need a hug." I demand, wiping away a few errant tears. Inejiro and Akiko are more than happy to comply. I can't help but smile just a little brighter when Shiori and Yuka sandwich me in. I sigh contently, grateful to have the Usagi with me again.

"It's late, Ai-sama. You'll need your rest." Akiko points out. I can't argue with that, I am rather tired.

"Fine, but I want a group hug from every team before you guys go." I demand, still not letting go of Akiko and Inejiro.

"Can't argue with a Senju." Inejiro teases. Did he just slip into improper speech? They poof back to their burrow before I can tease him about that; I'll just have to remember it for next time!

"Tatsuya, Hikari." I beckon to them, embracing them just as warmly as I had Akiko and Inejiro. I sigh contently once again when I feel Tadao and Sadao sandwich me from behind. "Train hard. I'll be back home before you know it, and I'm going to need you guys to be ready for me."

"We expect no less, Ai-sama." Tatsuya admits. Well, I **am** a bit of a slave driver.

"Stay safe." Hikari whispers demandingly. I promise her I will, just before they poof away as well.

"Mikio, Asami." I call the next group. When they are in my arms, and Hanako and Gina sandwich me in, I realise that I feel just as safe and comfortable with them as any of the others. I sigh contently again, smiling. "Take care of my goddaughter while I'm away."

"Of course." Mikio assures me, in a tone that shows there was never a question about that. "So long as one of us draws breath, she will remain unharmed. I swear it." I squeeze them a little tighter in thanks. They, too, poof back to their burrow.

"Yuriko, Kei." Team Delta's members engulf me in a hug, filling me with their warmth and love no less than the others. Again I can't help but sigh contently. "Study hard. And make sure you aid the others if you can. It's your duty to keep everyone alive and well, so that includes their mental and emotional states."

"You can count on us, Ai-sama. We will **not** fail you." Kei assures me. I squeeze them a little in thanks. But all too soon, the last of them return to their burrow. I can't help but feel hollow without them here with me. I miss them already.

**#Senju Ai.#** Osamu signs, an eyebrow cocked quizzically. I sigh. Well, I am busted.

"Long story. Can't tell it. Just trust that I will do right by you." I say, before heading off to cuddle with Jei – I really need some cuddle time right about now.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 12:00 PM, Royal District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Thank you all for coming. As you no doubt have heard, I am Master Yuri. Sahara here has charged me with your safekeeping." I announce to the crowd of about a hundred souls. I make six shadow clones and they go about setting things as I would need them – perimeter-scanner seals, Genjutsu seals for the windows, chakra disruptor seals so no one can sense the people inside here, the works.

"You will not like what I have to say, but I assure you that if you obey me, not a hair on your head will be harmed." I offer truthfully. "I have approached another gang to do the dirty work, so you will all remain in this building until I say otherwise. I will be providing the food you will need, and I have others scouting the perimeter. All you need to do is sit tight and you will be fine."

"How long will this take?" Sahara asks. She seems happy that her people will be safe, but she worries nonetheless.

"I dare not say. I know that it will be hard, but I will be showing you exercises so you will not become restless and I will help keep you all occupied to pass the time as efficiently as humanly possible."

"We'll be trapped in here!?" One of the masseuse's daughters is worried.

"Yuri-sama. Is there some other way?" Sahara is eyeing me closely, trying to understand what's really going on. I mean, the only way to survive is to stay here? Yeah, I'd find something fishy with that as well.

"Follow me." I wave her over, walking towards her office. FUCK! I can't even think it's my office! "And no one leaves this room until we return." I leak just enough killing intent to show I mean business, but not enough to make anyone pass out.

Once behind closed doors, I cast a privacy jutsu and turn to Sahara. "You will like each new option less than the last." I warn. She eyes me even closer now, clearly not liking where this is going. "I cannot offer details, but living in this city is no longer a viable option. I can start smuggling your people out of the city, if you have somewhere else to go."

"The gang wars?" She wonders, tilting her head slightly. "No. That is your handiwork, so it's bigger than that. You mean to wipe the city off the map." Fuck, she's sharper than I anticipated.

"Yes or no to smuggling out the city." I demand.

"No. I brought them here because we weren't safe elsewhere. This whole island is a cesspit to women's freedoms." She explains. I can't argue there, I haven't been too impressed since leaving the mainland.

"Then get off the island."

"And go where? I know nothing about the world out there! How do I know it won't be even worse!?" She demands hotly.

"I can give you a list of cities and villages where you would be safe." I offer. "And detailed directions on how to get there."

"No, Yuri. You have your own people you are smuggling out. You have a plan. I want in."

"And what makes you think I am smuggling people out?" I ask curiously.

"The thing you respect about me is my willingness to die for my people. Only a leader, a **true** leader, respects that. You have your own people, and you have an air tight plan to keep them safe." She breaks it down. I have to admit, not only did she hit the nail on the head, but she understands more about me than our brief time together should allow. She'd make a kick-ass intelligence office in Konoha!

"That's not an option. I don't have the materials to smuggle out an extra hundred people." I tell her plainly. Not only is that true, but I need to know who this woman is and how far she'd be willing to go for her people.

"Not a hundred then. Just my girls and their kids. Give the directions to me and the boys, I trust them to get us there safely." She's begging. Not just acting, not just playing at. She drops to her knees and bows so low that I hear her forehead hits the ground with a thud. Her hands are clapped together over her head to further show how humbly she grovels before me. "Please, Yuri. Please help us."

Kami-damn my soft-heartedness! "Numbers." I look away from her.

"Thirty two girls, twelve children." She doesn't even need to think about that, she knows her people well. Hmm, I'd need another three large scrolls, which I already have and more. But I don't have enough of the two inks I'd need. I could just summon Inejiro and have him acquire it for me. Choco and Hibari have gone with me often enough to the store where I get my inks... But it would take time.

"Twelve children. But how many mothers and how many children does each one have?" I like details, thank you.

"One has two, the others have one." Okay... that isn't too bad. And I should be able to just seal them away the same way I seal the Hatsukana girls – mother sealed with children. Fine, let's just get it done!

"Give me two weeks to prepare. And for fuck's sake, don't tell anyone I such a softie."

_**8-8**_

_**End chapter 14**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: For those who don't already know 'Hatsuhana' is the name of a pretty famous Sushi Restaurant in New York City, NY. If you don't get it, I blame you. I hope you guys are enjoying the read ^_^**_

_**Updated October 12th, 2015.**_


	18. Interlude 3 – Savana's dilemma

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Interlude 3 – Savana's dilemma**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Royal District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Boss, how do you know we can even trust this Yuri person?" A tall, dark skinned man asks. His entire body is riddled in scars that could only come from sword slashes, and there's another such scar from the top of his right eye to just above his jawline, though it's partly covered by a black eye patch. He's dressed like all the other 'muscle' in Savana's gang; a two-tone brown men's kimono with the shirt mostly open to show off his chiselled chest, traditional zori slippers and a katana and wakizashi tied to his left hip.

Savana meets his questioning gaze, but says nothing for the moment. She looks around, noticing that all her boys and most of her girls seem to be wondering the exact same thing as he is. She sighs, knowing this won't go over well. "I don't. Not in any way I can prove at least."

"..." That throws everyone for a loop. Savana isn't just the boss because she knows how to handle the business and organize everyone, the fact is everyone respects her because she doesn't take chances. She was the one that rallied them, educated them, trained them, guarded them. She treats everyone in her gang like family. And yet, here she is, with the stakes this high, trusting a complete stranger. "Boss...?"

"She could have killed us all. She could have had us slaughtered just like the other gangs. She could have just slit our throats in our sleep and none of us would be able to do a thing to stop her."" Savana admits, her tone suggesting that she hates thinking about it, let alone putting it into words. Everyone gets nervous about that. Savana is not one to offer compliments lightly, let alone acknowledge someone's skill. "So why didn't she?"

"Boss, we haven't even seen her do anything!"

"Think, Torku! It's what she isn't showing us that you need to notice!" Savana shouts, shocking everyone. She never shouts. Ever. So everyone knows to listen VERY carefully.

The dark skinned one –named Torku apparently– looks at her questioningly. "So what am I not seeing, Boss?"

"Why don't you tell me what you do see." Savana counters.

"She's here every day. She brings food. She plays with the kids. She leaves." He answers simply.

"You're missing ninety percent of what she shows then." Savana sits down to the table, taking one of the bento boxes Yuri brought for them this time. She opens it, letting the aroma of the beef fill the room. Curiously, she doesn't take a bite though; she just covers it again and sets it back in the pile.

"The first time she came here, she got in during our peak business hours. No one noticed her, myself included. She got into my office, went through all my documents like she's been working here for months. And she complimented me on how neatly I work." She begins. "That means she's stealthy. She's used scouring though unfamiliar documents, so she's likely either Intelligence, Infiltration or both. She's has a keen mind for business and is as detail oriented as I am, seeing as she appreciates and respects how I work." That trips everyone up. They'd seen mostly everything Savana had, but none but her came up with that analysis.

"She's the one that secured this place. In fact, she fortified it better than I ever could using jutsu I've never even heard of." Savana doesn't give anyone half a chance to recover from the first round, simply going on to show just what they're up against if anyone tries something stupid. "Ever since, Sahara-chan hasn't been able to sense anything going on outside. So it's safe to assume people outside cannot sense us either. We cannot hear any noise from outside. So it's also safe to assume they cannot hear us. We can see people through the windows, but even that idiot that tried to break in couldn't see me staring at him and I had my hand pressed against the glass. So she must have done something to prevent anyone from seeing us, while giving us the comfort of being able to see them. And to boot, that idiot was bashing a hammer against the window with all his might, but the glass wouldn't even budge. So she must have reinforced them somehow. In other words, she turned this place into a fortress in under an hour. That shows skills I cannot hope to rival."

Torku looks down, properly chastised; he hadn't thought of any of that. Savana still isn't finished though. "She comes here every day. Even when she knows we have every member of our gang present that would fight to their last breath for me. And yet she comes alone." That... shocks the hell out of everyone. Sure, they saw it, but they'd just gotten so used to it that they never considered the implications. "Even though she has a team behind her. She comes alone. And I can tell you from these bentos that she has at least ten people with her. Some bentos are made by more practised hands than others, and I'm willing to bet these were only made by the women under her command. And yet, with such people backing her. They trust her skill enough to send her, the brains of the operation, into a gang's hideout every day without backup. So they all trust her ability to defend herself if it comes to that."

"Furthermore, seeing she is helping us, it's safe to assume she has a heart. After all, she feeds us and plays with our kids as if they were her own. And yet, she's the mastermind behind the gang wars." Savana seems to just be rambling on now, trying to get her thoughts to make sense. Her face is pinched as she tries to puzzle out a girl young enough to be her daughter, but strong enough to embarrass her whole gang solo. "Every report we received said the same thing. Everyone was brutally slaughtered, but no one ever reports a single scream. So whoever is doing it is working either with or for Yuri, but does not share her respect for human life. They would then strip the place bare. From the artwork that lines the walls, to the tatami mats, to the furniture, to the dishes and chopsticks, to the swords the guards are known to carry. Nothing is left but the bodies. And they leave the same calling card each time: the kanji for 'woman' painted in blood, to prove it's the same person or persons doing it."

"They are capable. They are ruthless. They are organized and they have a plan." Savana offers her conclusion. "That someone with her portfolio of skills and obviously equally skilled gang backing her up is letting us live... let's just say if she tells me to jump, all I need to know is how high." The others swallow their leader's cold tone and harsh facts. Some more painfully than others.

_**8-8**_

_**End Interlude 3**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015.**_


	19. Arc 1 - Straw, meet the camel's back

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 1 – Sky comes falling down – Chapter 15 – Straw, meet the camel's back**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 3:00 PM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

There has been so much progress in the last few days that it almost frightens me. I have Aki and Isamu helping Matte track everyone. And that means... EVERYONE. I didn't tag every inhabitant, but with Matte's help we've identified every major player in this city.

Police captains, military personnel Chuunin and above –yes, they use the same ranking system as a shinobi village– influential politicians, the works. We also have even more maps up, showing every important meeting room in the city, and a special seal that lets us listen in during meetings too! We only need to tag those military meeting rooms now, but I have yet to actually get in to the bases because they are still so damn densely populated!

Mind you, I don't doubt my skills in the least, but I cannot risk there being a sensor and fucking up the whole mission for my not knowing a critical detail! Other than the obvious fallout that would be caused by a foreign shinobi being spotted in a military zone, there's still having to fight my fucking way out and back to safety! I would not only jeopardize the mission, but the lives of my team and those in my care. Fuck that! Playing it safe, thank you.

"Yuri, there's been another attack. The gang wars are now officially on. Zabuza will need another project to occupy his time." Matte informs me. Yes, she's calling me Yuri, but I'm not even sure why right now. There's little point in keeping up the act when the Hatsuhana heard all about it from the Usagi. They were pissed at first, but when I explained we are on a top secret mission, they decided to just shut up about it.

"We can always send him for that Fuji on Nagi Island. That should keep him happy." I point out. I'm still going over my own map with the notes Jei made for me. He and Kono have been scouting those nondescript locations, and I'm pissed with what I'm learning.

It turns out, that one of them is a farming facility. For animals? No... for humans! They literally have five or six HUNDRED women there that are repeatedly _impregnated_ (I'd still call it rape, but fine) for the sake of nothing more than cheap labour in ten to fifteen years' time. And yes, we've located the children... numbering in the THOUSANDS. Royal city my ass. When I'm done with it, this place will be nothing but a **smouldering crater**.

What's worse. I've done my own recon, and I can identify hundreds of shinobi potentials among those children. They are all housed separately, so they are also well aware of this fact. These are their future shinobi. I am going to steal every last one of them, and I am going to arrange a happy and loving home too!

I'd already sent the info through to Jiraiya, who promised to come to Bouyaku to see what else I've dug up. He'll probably arrive sometime today or tomorrow, knowing him. But he won't have the clearance I'll need to arrange something for the children. So I also sent a letter to Kakashi, asking for his take on the situation. I can do plenty, but I simply do not have the capacity for those numbers. This one is out of my hands. I'm still waiting on a reply though.

And then there's the eventual and total destruction of this city... How do I want to handle that? If were to think simplistically, a few thousand explosive tags should do the trick. However, what's the alternative? I don't know any jutsu that would cause destruction on that scale. No, seals it is. But... what if I try to get creative with it? I mean, sure regular explosive tags would do the job, but why not try to push my limits?

I could try to come up with a new kind of explosive tag. One with more range, more oomph! I'd need to make regular tags anyway to make sure the job gets done – it isn't likely I could test the new tags at all, and I can't not take this kind of city down.

Hmm, I could try to... Wait a minute... Team Alpha all know the basics of Sealing. I could show them how to make a regular explosive tag and have them make as many of them as they can, while I'm working on the new experimental tags... That way, I can spend time with them AND teach them something AND get this mission done right!

Oh fuck yeah! I am soooo doing that! But, think. A regular explosive tag has an effective range of... a metre and a half, if you make it right; two, if you make it perfect. That doesn't include obstructions in the blast radius. So... it might take quite a bit more... And I really have to discuss with the other captains how they plan on take out their target cities.

I'll discuss details with Jiraiya. We'll come up with something.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 5:00 PM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Ooh! I sense the old pervert! He just entered 'Love you long time', so he'll be informed where he can find the real me from my clone there. Good, good!

"Jei, would you mind waiting by the front door? Jiraiya should be here shortly." Of course Jei doesn't mind, and he heads down immediately. "Osamu, Aki, the man that we're expecting is named Jiraiya. He has a funny way of talking and he likes to act like an idiot. Please do not let his persona fool you, he is of the best our village has ever produced. You will show him proper respect, understood?" They nod gravely. No, I still haven't told them what village we hail from, but I doubt they care.

It isn't five minutes later that Jei and the old coot enter my office. "Hello, Jiraiya. Miss me?" I ask him playfully. His eyes take in the maps, the seals, the two unfamiliar faces.

"Yuri, huh. You really act like a criminal overlord, you know that?" He crosses his arms sternly.

"As if I was any better back home?" I remind him. Sure, I wasn't killing people or simply green lighting their slaughter... but if I'm really honest, I was still pretty damn manipulative. "These are Osamu and Aki, by the way. They are members of a team I've assembled for this mission."

"Team?" Jiraiya eyes me warily. "I've counted more than forty heads. I'd quicker call it a battalion."

My eyes flick towards Jei. "It's not my fault we had to go through the dojo. The Hatsuhana were training." He grouses. I just roll my eyes, but leave it at that.

"Let's focus on more important matters, shall we?" I motion for him to take a seat while I reach into my more sensitive documents. "Jei, could you seal the door, please?" Jei locks it and activates the security seals to prevent anything less than a doomsday device from breaking it open. I then activate the privacy seals from under my desk and I spread out the documents I've been so carefully hoarding.

"We've identified every major and minor gang in the city. Zabuza has executed the stronger ones, creating a power vacuum that the minor gangs are all too eager to fill. This has resulted in the gang wars I've detailed in my earlier report." I begin with what he already knows, before quickly moving on to more troubling matters.

"However, it's the human farming facilities that are the most troubling." I slide a manilla envelope towards him. He opens it finding the locations, details regarding the inhabitants, and anything else we could come up with – pictures included. "They are no doubt using these facilities to ensure they have enough shinobi, but I suspect the 'rejects' are being sent into factories as slave labour to manufacture their technology. We have yet to locate any such factory, but I suspect the western military base has an underground facility where this could be taking place. There is also the possibility that the underground facility is under one of the palaces, or even under one of the other nondescript locations we've already tagged as warranting further investigation."

"Do you think the other cities could house something like this?" He asks seriously. "The farms I mean."

"Unlikely, but plausible. This is the Fuji's style of work, so it's possible that they kept the 'recipe for success' to themselves. But frankly it's just as possible that they have full control over other such facilities. Or they could even have sold their knowledge. I just don't know, and only getting my hands on the last two Fujis will shed any light on this."

"Last two!?" Don't come at me with that tone, mister! I've been keeping you up to date on every fucking thing I'm doing here!

"I've sent Zabuza out to collect number five. Aoba is currently in one of the rooms with the other four, going over anything and everything he can come up with."

"I see." I'm sorry, Ai, I shouldn't have misjudged you or assumed the worst. Or, maybe even just admitting that you are being an asshole would be nice. No, of course I get none of that. Let's just move on as if you didn't just think I've circumventing your bullshit orders to tell you ahead of time. "Not a bad idea. What about your plans to capture numbers six and seven?"

"I haven't made any yet. But preferably I would take them out **soon**." I try to hide my true feelings, but I can't help that a little fire slips into my tone.

"You've seen their handiwork, I take it?" He eyes me cautiously, knowing me well enough to tell if I'll act against his orders. Hmm, well, there's that, but I am more pissed about you at the moment.

"Jiraiya, the entire Hatsuhana group is a direct result of their handiwork. I also have a woman sealed that had her baby cut out of her and fed to dogs as she and their board of directors watched. Those seven are **mine**." I tell him flatly. "But that's beside the point. I may have come up with a plan to level the city. Have the others spoken of their plans to do so yet?"

"No. Their targets are much harder to find. I might end up going to help them with that. You've already found yours, I take it." He asks, turning to look at my maps again.

"Within the first few days of arrival. The middle map, upper row. Three targets. We've detailed their every move ever since, and can strike whenever you want." I drone, wondering what could possibly take the others so long to identify their targets. I mean, they stick out like sore thumbs.

"You have a plan to abduct them?"

"Sure. Simply use my Space-Time jutsu and pluck them out of thin air. No one can trace it to us." I explain, almost as if it's the most obvious choice – which it kind of is. That said method of abduction is as yet untested is irrelevant.

"That could work. And levelling the city?" I notice he's eyeing Aki and Osamu carefully –and likely has been for the last few minutes– trying to figure them out and what makes me trust them so. Osamu seems to have noticed this – it's not like Jiraiya is exactly being subtle.

**#Ai-sensei would not be pleased if we betray her. The Hatsuhana will never betray her.#** He signs, his hands trembling at the very thought that someone would doubt their loyalty to me. I just smile at him, motioning for him to calm down.

"Okay. **That** needs an explanation." The super pervert turns to me, almost to the point of being enraged himself.

"You understand Konoha battle signs as fluently as I do. What part didn't you understand?" I ask innocently.

"Ah, so you guys are from Konoha then?" Aki asks, which I knew he would. This proves I hadn't played with national security in the least. "That's cool. Hey Yuri-sensei, you plan on taking us with you right?"

"If you fight alongside me when the time comes, I will not abandon you." I tell him honestly. "You bleed with us, you're family. It's just how we roll. Right, commander?" I offer Jiraiya his chance to get the building freak-out out of his system.

"Ai, you're playing with fire here! Do you know what would happen if the council ever caught wind of this?!" He reminds me of a future headache.

"Yes, they will try to say that the Senju clan is gaining too much power too quickly and that I am becoming a threat to Konoha." I show him that this isn't something I haven't considered. "And do you know what Kakashi will do when he hears this?"

That throws Jiraiya for a loop. He thinks about it, carefully going over all he knows about our current Hokage. "He'd laugh." He concedes.

"To their faces. I've been careful to play the game with Kakashi seeing my every card. He knows my moves as well as you do, and he's smart enough to not demand I inform him ahead of time?" I glare at the old fart, showing him the freedoms I'm quite spoiled with. "Kakashi would sooner question his own loyalty to Konoha than mine."

"So what, you plan on just rescuing everyone you encounter? What about those children you found? Are you going to adopt **them** too?" He really just doesn't get my motifs, does he.

"I've already sent word to Kakashi for him to come up with a plan to deal with them. I don't have the resources to take care of two-thousand children. However, I still have an entire district that is all but empty. If I have the room, I will save who I can. I can save these people, so I **will** save these people." I'm not budging on this, and he can tell as much from my tone.

"Fine. What about levelling the city?" He wisely switches topics.

"I'm planning a three layer execution, mostly for the sake of ensuring it's done. The lowest and surest layer is simply tagging every building with standard run of the mill explosive tags – one layer to take out the exterior walls, another for any building that has inner supporting walls. It will likely take a few thousand, but I have Konohamaru doing the calculations as we speak. I'll know exact numbers in a few days." I explain. He noises to show he's still with me.

"But, I like to test my limits, so I'm currently designing two new types of explosive tags. One should take out large sections of the city. I'd probably need about twenty or thirty of them to make sure it's done properly. That's the second layer."

"And the top layer...?" He's getting slightly uncomfortable with where this is going.

"A single tag with a blast radius that will take out everything in a hundred and fifty kilometre radius. I should take out in the range of seventy percent of the city all on its own."

"And you've... worked out the numbers?" He asks carefully. Jutsu with that kind of power aren't usually met with happy thoughts. No, they're met with suspicion, paranoia, carefully posed questions to prod the designer's true intent, and sometimes a flat out order of execution – for the designer, not just the project.

"I have. I am currently trying to stabilize the core matrix and space out the effects so it doesn't fall on its face instead of going boom."

"How are you working this out?" He seems intrigued, which I can understand. He's a seals master himself, so he'd love to know the ins and outs.

"It's based on a simply theory really. Basically it would take a bit of stored material, the heavier the material 's density the better, and turn it into pure energy. Naturally that energy won't be contained, so it will expand. Therefore: boom!"

"What formula are you using to check the effective radius? This sounds like uncharted territory to me!" He's unsure if he should excitedly cream his pants, or be worried as fuck that a thirteen year old is contemplating weapons of mass destruction.

"Now, now. That would be telling." I tease. "Was there anything else?"

He was hoping for a very different response, but frankly I'm not budging with his 'holier than thou' bullshit attitude. "Yes. I want to host a meeting with the other captains here. Next week Friday, beginning at nine in the morning. I'll send word to the others." I guess this means I've set up the best base of operations. I sigh at the implications.

"I'll have the dojo prepared for a private meeting then." I do my best not to roll my eyes. "Should I prepare for only the captains or the entire team? I obviously have the space." I offer. He actually thinks about that for a second – or he's so good an actor that his chakra fools me.

"... The teams. I think we should show the others just what our innocent little Ai's been up to here." I snort. Innocent? I'll just ignore Aki snickering for now – he's seen just how 'innocent' I can be.

"Whatever you say. Now come on, you know you want to spend some money elsewhere. I'll see you on Friday." I deactivate the privacy seals and Jei deactivates the seals on the door. He then unlocks it and opens it for Jiraiya to see himself out. "And Jiji... don't."

"..." He turns to me, sweat dripping down the side of his face. "I have-" My glare silences him.

"The Hatsuhana are loyal to me. They do** not** warrant investigating. Leave them be." I tell him flatly. When Jiraiya finally disappears down the stairs, I flick my eyes to my boys just in time to see Osamu signing to his buddy. **#Ai-sensei is scary.#** Damn right I am!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 10:00 AM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Hmm. What if I add in a form parameter matrix here, and use control seals to create a bubble to keep all the energy contained in a single ball. I'm going to need to take out any and all underground facilities, after all, no? Yes, that might work. It would have to be an expanding ball to make sure everything coalesces properly though, but at what rate would it all expand?

"...!" I can feel the tug of Inejiro reverse summoning me. As usual, he doesn't actually do it, but he tends to use that as a signal that he needs to speak to me immediately. I summon him, already activating the privacy seals. "Please tell me there's good news." I all but beg.

"Hokage-sama sent this scroll. Says it's imperative Ai-sama read it immediately and act upon it with due haste." Inejiro offers the scroll. Odd, it has the symbols of Konoha, Mist, Cloud, Sand, Snow, Vegetables, Star and Artisan. And the little 'S' scribbled on there isn't really helping me any. What the **fuck** is this about!?

I open the scroll and read.

**Mission code 8499062-J5. Type: Covert, Infiltration, Acquisition, Escort of live subjects. Rank: S.**

**Pledged Mission Executor: Senju Ai, Tokubetsu Jounin of Konoha, Registration 008840.**

**Above mentioned Shinobi is hereby ordered to kidnap each child in the care of these 'human farming facilities' and smuggle them into Kuju port. On the twenty-ninth of this month a ship named 'Misty Eyed Woman' will dock at exactly nine PM and will depart at midnight. You will ensure that each child is on that ship without fail. This is a covert operation: nothing may be noticed of your movements. Failure is not an option.**

It's signed by the Kages, or simply the leaders, of every village whose symbol is marked on the scroll. Kakashi, you sneaky bastard! You contacted the other villages to spread the burden of caring for these children!

"Tell him I said: mission accepted." I lock eyes with my summons. "I will **not** fail him." Inejiro nods solemnly, poofing back to his burrow to pass on the message as soon as he is able. With the smoke now gone as well, I deactivate the seals and head out in search of my team. Whatever else was planned today, this takes precedence. Fourteen days to get them all to Kuju Port, huh? This is going to be a fucking logistical nightmare...

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 10:30 AM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"So we're going to need a warehouse in Kuju. That's a given." Kono opens the meeting with the most obvious statement ever.

"Why not point out that we'll also need people to guard it? I mean, seeing as you're already on a **roll**." Matte snipes. She understands just how thoroughly we'd be fucked if we fail this mission. Eight villages concurringly ordering me, JUST ME, to get the impossible done...

I sigh, thinking about the options. "Matte, not the time. Kono, think with us, don't annoy us."

"... sorry?" Great, he thinks he was actually helping.

"Jei, let's start at the beginning. Please mark every known location where the children are being held." I open up another new map and offer him a marker. He circles fifteen different locations. Okay... Starting off rough. "And the current best estimate of the total amount of children?" He writes down two-four-zero-zero. Kami... fucking... damn it!

"It'll take two weeks just getting them to Kuju from here..." I mutter in dismay.

"And that's not including getting all of them, or dealing with the military backlash this will invoke." Matte is pissed. Who the **FUCK** came up with a two week deadline!? "This will all have to happen in one night. There can't be any trace whatsoever that those kids are still in Bouyaku. And we can't leave any tracks. This is beyond impossible."

"... No tracks. One night..." It isn't impossible. Not at all. In fact... "Jei, give me your hand." I demand. When he just looks at me funny, I grab his hand and set it down in front of me. I then order him to hold still as I look at the contours of his hand. I'd need something I can work with... something I can predict each and every time.

"Turn it over, palm facing up." I say. He does so willingly this time. "Yes... this could work! This could WORK!"

"... Ai, the fuck are you babbling about?" Matte really isn't in the mood for puzzles.

"Right, you guys have never seen me use it." I unseal Shin and flick her open. "The third seal here is a focus for a Space-Time Ninjutsu. I've been training with it since our time in Cloud, but I've been keeping it pretty hush-hush. I've gotten so good with it that I managed to take out one of the S-rank asshats that were fighting Ka-san. Bisected him at the shoulder." I 'slash' my left hand from my right upper arm, across my torso and to my left upper arm, to show what I mean.

"I've never managed the distance we'll need, but Jei will be perfect to help me with that." I inform them happily.

"And what does my finger have to do with that?" He asks.

"Well, give me a second. This is kind of complex to explain. I need to prep the jutsu with Space-Time coordinates. But so far all I've done is use coordinates relative to my own, because I like being able to see what I'm doing." I hold Shin in my right hand, near the far right of my desk, and focus the jutsu using the coordinates of the far left of my desk and create a 'portal'. The other's look and feel like their eyes are about to pop out of their heads. "Now, I've more or less grown past this, because I have been practicing with using my sensory skills. So I can join any point within my sensory range to my tessen, and either push something through to the other side, or pull something through to my side." To show what I mean, I shove my left hand through the right portal and grab the map in front of me and pull it through, then I push it back through again and place it back in the same place.

They take a moment to let that sink in. It's not easy to wrap your brain around someone being able to manipulate Space-Time. I cancel the jutsu, letting the portal shrink down into nothing. "Now, what I intended to do with our targets is use the coordinates I receive from their seals to simply pluck them out of thin air, right? But what if I marked Jei with a special seal? One that feeds his coordinates directly to me so only I could track him. And what if I used his coordinates while he's in the warehouse in Kuju Port, to transport the children to him?"

"..." Matte is processing the information. I can see her brain working in overdrive. "You'd be able to push the children through to him. No trace, no transportation. Just... poof!"

"Exactly. It would solve the logistics, and it would be one hell of a smuggling trick, wouldn't it?" I brag a little.

"Well, yeah. But it would also give you instant access to Jei's location at all times. What if you tag Kono and me as well?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Think about it! Jei could be in the warehouse. I could stay here. And Kono could sneak Shadow Clones to each location. Then all you have to do is 'teleport' to one of Kono's clones and get the kids through to Jei. When you're done you can teleport to me."

"...It would make more sense for me to stay in Bouyaku. But I'll also need to be in Kuju the night of the 'transfer'." I think about it a bit more. "Matte, I love you, you know that?"

"It's why you keep me around, isn't it?" She teases, batting her eyes at me. I prefer not to comment, so I blow her a kiss instead.

"I'll have to make a proper seal for this. And I'll need to test it on Kono to see if his clones really can each offer the information I'll need." I mutter, mostly just thinking out loud. "Jei'll need to head to Kuju to acquire a warehouse with enough space to house everyone... and he'll need some serious back up while he's there. And we would have to test it... SAHARA!"

"Okay... we missed a step there." Kono points out.

"Sahara's gang! I promised to smuggle them out! I could smuggle them to Kuju and have them wait there in the warehouse with Jei. They'd be the ideal back up and that way I can test getting a large amount of people through across that distance!"

"And you'd be able to get a feel for how much time it takes to get a set number of people through!" Matte is with me on this one! "It could work! How long would it take to get those seals perfected and applied?"

"I dunno... A tracking seal takes me less than a second to apply, but this will have to be different. I'll also need to incorporate scanning seals so I can get a feel for what's around the bearer... and seeing as we're talking about my team here, I'll want emotion sensing and vital sign sensing so I can tell if any of you are in trouble."

"Whoa! You can do that!?" Kono is shocked, but the others are thinking exactly the same thing.

"Yes, I can. I'll apply the exact same seals on me, so you guys will be able to sense me in the same way. But to make sure this goes off without a hitch, they'll have to be permanent seals. I can't have them fading or buckling under the pressure halfway through the mission." I warn them.

"So wait, we'll literally be able to sense everything the other three are feeling, essentially for life?" Kono asks.

"No, I'll add an extra seal just below it, that way you guys can turn it off if you need to without affecting the integrity of the seal. After all, I doubt you guys want to feel every time me and Jei are about to get it on."

"Okay! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Kono freaks. Matte and I laugh at his expense, but we get serious again quickly enough. "Seriously though, Ai... you are seriously bad-ass!"

"Meh. You should see what Naruto-nii can do then." I wave it off. "Anyway, I'm going to have to kick you guys out so I can start figuring out these damn seals."

"Hey, could you try adding an eavesdropping seal? It would be a kickass way to communicate, wouldn't it?" Kono suggests. That sneaky little fuck! I would have three witnesses for anything I ever want! And that could end up being the most bad-ass comms seal for any mission we EVER have to take!

"Kono, I love you sometimes. But don't let it go to your head."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 2:45 PM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Okay... so eavesdropping just won't work. Combining and stabilizing it with the others takes up too much fucking room!" I complain, trying to figure this shit out. Trying to make all this fit properly is like trying to piece together a three-dimensional puzzle while upside-down, blindfolded and only using one hand. Correction: two fingers. "Hmm... what about a surface thought seal? From Tobirama's research, those became fucking tiny! Almost no one ever uses them, because people reading your surface thoughts is... awkward, but Tobirama had used it quite a bit during espionage missions. Hmm, what if it's coupled to an activation matrix?"

That might work! I mean, then the others would only hear my thoughts when I intend for them to hear it! And we could operate in absolute silence while having shouting match and no one would even notice! Okay! Kami-damn! This is turning into a kick-ass seal! Well, three seals. But who's counting? Not me!

Okay... so, the seal. A matrix to sense all around the bearer...? No, that will make me dizzy as fuck seeing as their hands are usually moving around all the time! Hmm, should that be set on an activation matrix as well? Yes! I won't need to know their surroundings unless they want me to know! And then they would know to hold their hand completely still so I don't get seasick! Fucking A!

Let's see, the tracking seal itself is rather small, but it needs to be specialized... that might make it a good deal bigger... How do I want to handle that? What does the tracking seal need to tell me? Space-Time coordinates, obviously. But all of it needs to be so fucking secure that NO ONE could ever hope to hijack the information or mess with it! Hmm... That would make it a good deal larger again. Okay, what if I placed the tracing seal on the back of the hand? Then tie that into the individual seals which could be located on the fingers? That way we can easily tell who's who. And there only needs to be a single tracking matrix, vital signs sensing matrix and emotions sensing matrix any-fucking-how!

Then I could add a third seal between the main seal and the individual ones to block data transference if desired for whatever reason! That... would be EPIC! Yes, I am sooo doing this!

Okay, Ai, calm down. You still need to stabilize the components, add security measures that would make Tobirama jealous, and apply it to at least Jei so we can test it all works! Yes! I should have this done... Next month!

I groan, wondering why I'm whining so much about this. I mean, rest is for the wicked after all! Then again... I'm pretty wicked when I want to be. Fuck it. Stupid thought. Focus. "Better make some clones to speed this up..."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 3:20 AM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Yuri... you need to get some sleep." Jei chides gently. He's probably wondering why I'm not in his bed tonight, or something.

"I've almost got it!" I snap, feeling guilty instantly. He doesn't verbally respond, but he doesn't need to. Sighing and rubbing my eyes with my free (right) hand, I suddenly feel more worn out that before he walked through the door. I continue in a much calmer tone. "I'll go to sleep when I've got this last section sorted out."

"... Need some company?" He offers, shutting the door. Obviously he intends to stay no matter what my answer is.

"What I need is a miracle." I mutter. What if I rotate the whole thing like thirty degrees and switch these two sections? That would offer the same stability, while giving me more of a diamond shape, which means I could use dual Four-point Iron security matrixes, then fill the space between them with mini disruptor seals, so no one could detect there's an active seal? Hmm, it might even be possible, with enough practice, to focus those mini seals towards other uses... but I doubt the others would even figure out how to do that.

"Hmm, maybe switch out Tobirama's version... I think it would be much more streamlined if..." I rip a piece of paper and cut it to shape with a kunai, then place it over the section I want to replace. Drawing out the matrix I desire, I sigh again... "That just means everything else is too small... Unless!"

I tilt the new section slightly, adding a few new markings here and there... No, I flip it one-eighty degrees and add two more markings again. Hmm, is that it? Let's see... it all fits nicely. Let me just add the two security matrixes then...

I pull the scroll closer to me, scribbling furiously as I go. I've worked with this matrix once or twice, so it takes me considerably longer to work it out just right. With both set in place, I simply tap the spaces between with my right index finger to force the premade chakra disruptor seals onto the paper and incorporate them into the design – I've produced that seal enough to last me a lifetime, thank you.

"Hmm... yes, that's about right. Now what if I add..." I scribble on three of the containment matrixes I know work best together; that should keep the seal together no matter who tries to disrupt it. No... I'd better add a nature chakra gathering defence matrix – that sounds more dangerous than it is, it just absorbs enough natural chakra from the bearer's surroundings to reinforce the containment matrixes. Hmm, better put that on the inside of the containment matrixes, so you can't tamper with it to weaken the others layers piecemeal...

"There!" I announce happily – or sleepily, but I'm both, so... I place my hand, palm facing down, in the centre of the jigsaw construction of seal matrix arrays. Scribbling the guiding matrix that'll pull all the pieces together and apply it onto the right spot... "This shouldn't kill me." I make the seal of confrontation to focus my chakra and I begin the actual sealing process.

All the ink lights up, shining even in the well lit room. I focus it all into the containment I'd set up and watch as it's all pulled into a single diamond shape on my skin. Once the seal is fully assembled, I brace myself... this is going to hurt like a bitch...!

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFaaaaa~UUUUUUUUCK!" It BURNS! Not like a burning, itchy sensation, I mean I feel the fucking thing literally burning into my skin! And the scent of burnt flesh isn't helping me at all!

"You okay?" Jei asks, rubbing my lower back as I bury my face in the nook behind my elbow. My left hand is still twitching pitifully – probably cursing me for putting her through this.

"Just think... only two more seals per person to go..." I whine.

"Why two?"

"One to create a communications channel, the other to selectively block it." He doesn't seem to understand, but frankly I'm not in the mood to explain. I force myself to my feet, cursing that I have to if I want to stand. "I'll ex-"

"Ai!?" Jei catches me before I fall. He doesn't just steady me; he is actually holding me to keep me from dropping to my knees. "That's it! You're not leaving my sight until that hand of yours heals." He scoops me up in his arms, mindful of my tender left hand.

"I'm fine." I offer weakly.

"..." He doesn't say a word, but I can tell he wants to. I'm hefted down the stairs and into the dojo, where he gently sets me down at the table. He takes out a scroll, unsealing something. Fuck. Disinfectant... alcohol to be specific. Good for rubbing people down, pissing off a dogs sense of smell, shining your kunai and burning the living shit out of bacteria – this isn't going to be fun. I also notice a cooling salve for the burn, but that soothes so I don't bother to care.

Still, I've made my bed. All that's left is to lay in it. He doesn't even have any gauze or cotton swabs with him. He just pours it directly onto my hand... I bite back a string of curses, trying not to wake the others. I can taste the blood from biting so hard, but I'm too far gone to care. A minute or so later I feel my hand being wrapped in something wet. I don't even care. Jei will take care of me...

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 6:00 PM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Jei-san, do I even want to know why Sensei's got her hand bandaged up like that? I mean, she's left handed ain't she?" Aki finally decides to notice. The Hatsuhana ladies have been eyeing my hand all afternoon; they've just wisely decided not to comment on it.

"She was being pigheaded. Nothing new." Jei answers.

"You **do** realise you're getting the same?" I remind him.

"Nope. You're already thinking about a way to counter that, and you've refused to even consider adding the other seals until you have."

...

I glare at that boy, wondering how in the flying name of all that is fucking holy he knows me as well as he does. "Stalker." I grouse, choosing to focus on making tea. Thank Kami-sama I can work well enough with both hands, because just holding my left hand near the kettle is almost unbearable.

"So how are you getting though with that?" Jei soldiers on as if nothing happened.

"Terribly! The only solution I can come up with is a seal applicator, but that would mean either directly applying it to your skin, which fades with time, or another seal that directly applies it to the correct layer of your skin bypassing the whole burning thing."

"'Burning thing'?" Jei cocks an eyebrow at me. I wave it off, with my right hand. "So how long would that take you?"

"With the use of my left hand, a few days. Without..."

"So you'll need to see if Naruto can come here and help." Jei... that's pure GENIUS!

"Tha..." I think about that for a second longer. "That might work!" I bite my left thumb and smear some blood on my fingers. Slowly, SLOW-LY, I make each handsign, trying not to aggravate my tender left hand more than needed. Then I tap my left hand on the floor to my left. I can't help but wonder that the blood that had soaked my gauze not a second earlier is all poured into the summoning, leaving my gauze stained only with my blood plasma – so the summoning takes all the solid particles of my blood, but leaves the liquid behind? That's interesting to know.

"Ai-sama." Yuka bows low to me. When she looks up again, I see her eyes on my bandaged hand. "..."

"It looks far worse than it really is. You know how Jei likes being over protective." I smile brightly at her. Of course... that just means that Jei 'accidently' hits my hand –my **LEFT** hand– to prove a point. After swallowing the string of curses that would reduce that boy to ash, I glare daggers at him. "Jei...!"

"Ai-sama! What happened to you!?" Yuka is beside herself with worry. She wants to cradle my hand and nurse it back to health, but at the same time she fears inflicting more harm. Without even thinking about what I summoned her for, she summons Yumi from Team Delta. "Yumi-san! Please, Ai-sama's hand..."

I try to tell Yumi that it's nothing, but she grabs my left wrist and unwraps my hand – completely ignoring me. "That is a pretty nasty burn. And which idiot poured alcohol on it?"

I smirk, knowing that Yumi can be quite intense when she wants to be. "That would be Jei." I tattle, smirking at my fiancé. Revenge is sweet.

"..." Yumi is glaring holes into him, even as her hands fly through handsigns to focus a basic jutsu for dermal inflammatory response after burn injury. It's pretty basic, but damn near impossible to focus it properly on yourself – it burns like a BITCH! "Ai-sama, I think I'll be re-educating your mate when the opportunity presents itself. That you are too in love with him to not curb his ignorance just shows you will not do this yourself."

Okay... how the fuck should I respond to that!? I want to scream from the pain. I want to smirk that Jei's being called inept. I want to chew Yumi out for calling Jei inept. I want to FUCKING SCREAM FROM THE PAIN!

I gasp for air, letting that be my only response. "What's wrong with disinfecting it with alcohol?" Jei asks innocently.

"A burn isn't infected. It's inflamed. In layman's terms, you added fuel to a flame. That is the best way to get someone killed." Yumi's tone is sharp enough to slice him into bite size pieces, and cold enough to freeze him solid. Ouch! Don't mess with Yumi when she's defending a patient!

"Yuka." I try to steer the conversation towards my actual goal. "I need you to go to Naruto. Tell him I need him here, it has to be him. I need his help with a seal, and I cannot get my mission done without him. And when Jiraiya asks, say that it cannot wait until Friday."

"I will." Yuka bows her head. "However, Ai-sama must promise to keep at least one member of Team Delta here."

"Yuka~aaa..." I warn. "The bu-"

"Ai-sama is not planning on acting as if her wound couldn't very well become infected, is she?" Yumi interrupts. "Ai-sama should have summoned one of us far sooner to deal with this for her! Something like this could have been easily handled!"

I sigh explosively. Great! They'd never let me live with not letting them help me now! "Fine." I cave. "At least one member of Team Delta will be with me at all times. And I'll be sure to inform each of them who poured alcohol on my burns." I glare at Jei, showing him just how much I'm going to make him regret tipping the Usagi off.

"And Ai-sama will not blame her mate for caring enough to tell us." Yumi chides, tugging my chin gently with a single digit until I'm looking at her. She doesn't continue until our eyes meet. "I may not know you as well as Jei-sama, but that does not mean I cannot read you. You applied that seal to yourself, you did the damage. You must therefore accept the repercussions of it."

Unable to hold her gaze out of shame, I look away and sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry." I offer. Jei just slides up next to me and kisses me on the cheek – probably to either apologize for the alcohol thing, or to tell me he doesn't care that I was basically going to incite Team Delta against him.

"Good. I'll be going then." Yuka bows low, showing me the same reverence she always does. I can't help but love her a little more for it.

"Ai-sama is in good hands, Yuka-san. Please do not fret." Yumi says, bowing to her clansman.

"I know." Yuka says, disappearing without another word. How two simple words could convey absolute, unwavering faith...

Yumi just smiles, knowing as well as I do the true weight of Yuka's words. "Ai-sama, I will need your medical supplies." I nod, unsealing my Main scroll from my right glove. "Inejiro and Akiko will need to hear about this. They won't want you out of their sight for a while." Yumi reminds me. I groan. That means Team Alpha will be stationed here semi-permanently.

"Alright, doc. I'll summon them when you're done." I don't bother arguing with her. She's already shown me that she's as stubborn as I am; and she isn't in the wrong, so logical arguments will just fall flat on their faces.

"You'll do no such thing! Your hand shouldn't be used at all for a least a few days!" She is pissed, probably realising that I summoned Yuka. "I will summon Team Alpha myself. And If I so much as suspect you will try to use that hand, I will summon the others as well!"

Should I point out that Yuka shouldn't be summoned? I mean, she is part of team Alpha, but she's currently en route to Ancor Vantian. No, humility is for the victory of tomorrow – and I'm sure Yumi will chew me out for pointing out the obvious.

And that Yumi is currently grumbling as she goes through my medical supplies doesn't help. I wonder if she'll even hear me...

**#Ai-sensei's rabbits are as scary as she is.#** Thank you Osamu. You're helping.

**#Shut it.#** I sign back, thanking Kami-sama all battle signs are one handed.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Saturday 10:00 PM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Okay, so I won't be allowed to make shadow clones for a few days." I point out the obvious, my eyes briefly flicking towards Yumi, Akiko, Inejiro and Shiori. They nod, fully agreeing with me. More overprotective people around me, wonderful. "So that means I'm going to need you to run a few errands for me tomorrow." I turn to Kono.

"Tell me what you need!" He cracks his knuckles, showing he's ready for anything I can dish out.

"You'll need to keep a shadow clone in 'Love you long time'. Any and all contacts will try to reach us there."

"The whole day!? My shadow clones don't last that long!" He points out.

"I've already thought of that. I'll be showing you a breathing exercise that can help supplement your chakra reserves, which if spread out over the whole day, would mean your clones last as long as you want them to."

"Akiko can show him." Jei points out. I sigh, grumble, and glare at him, then grumble some more.

"Akiko-chan would be happy to train Konohamaru-sama!" Akiko 'helpfully' adds. Whatever.

"I'm also going to need you to make my usual delivery to Savana's. I'll need you to speak to Savana privately about her people helping Jei guard the warehouse in Kuju. Don't explain how we'll get them there, just say that we'll arrange transportation." Best to just move on – they aren't likely going to change anytime soon.

"One clone for the whore house, one for Savana's. Got it." I glare at Kono for his choice in words, but it's too true to refute so I just brush it aside.

"I'll also need another clone checking up on the other gangs. You don't have to stay with them, just reinforce the idea that we are constantly checking up on them and remind them they're to report to you for every little change. They'll know what you mean, and don't enjoy their reaction too much. You may want to enter stealthily, but frankly their all weak enough to simply waltz in through the front door." Kono nods.

"Other than that, everything I need to do I can do here. So I can have the Usagi aid me in that. I'm also going start teaching Jei the shadow clone jutsu. He has the chakra to handle it, and frankly I'm sure he could use something like that to help him get some work done." I point out. Jei nods, but doesn't really react otherwise – I remember nearly creaming my pants when I found out I was going to learn it!

No one has anything to add, so I continue. "Inejiro, I'm going to need you to head to Konoha first thing tomorrow. We'll need forty small sealing scrolls, ten large sealing scrolls, and no less than ten large jars of each sealing ink type, all black. I'm also going to need two medium jars of number two green and two large jars of number four red sealing ink for a project I'm working on. And we'll need... ten brushes to work with – medium sized is fine."

"It will be done." Inejiro nods solemnly. Stop being so fucking formal! I like being **in**formal! Whatever.

"Right... what else?" I think out loud. "Ah! Once Inejiro and Yuka are back, I'll be teaching Team Alpha how to make explosive tags. The four of you will be aiding me in my mission from here on out. Inejiro, please inform the others that I'll need you, but you may not offer details as to why. And when Choco, Hibari or both start looking suspicious, just tell them that everything is fine and that I'm just looking for an excuse to spend time with my team. They'll probably just roll their eyes at that and drop the subject."

"And the reason for Team Delta being here?" Inejiro reminds me.

"..." I glance at Yumi, wondering how I could even try to cover that up. "They are practising their skills here." It's true, they just happen to be practising on me.

"... I'll just assume I'm to refrain from divulging on whom." Inejiro says. I offer a dull glare, which he knows means: 'Duh!'

"That's all I can think of for now. Does anyone have something to add?"

"I do, sensei." Aki raises a hand. Why is he raising his hand? "Who's gonna train us while you're out of commission?"

"..." I think about that for a long moment. I can't use my hand for a few days, no shadow clones, and far too many watchful eyes to ensure that I take it easy.

"I will." Jei answers for me. "Inform the guys they are to report to the dojo at nine and to be prepared to work their asses off. I cannot promise I'll be as gentle as Ai."

Aki and Osamu fist bump, for some reason. "As if sensei was gentle to begin with."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm an invalid. I get it already. Now scram." I shoo everyone from my office, not in the least surprised when Jei and the Usagi stay behind. I unseal my Main scroll, then unseal and organize my sealing equipment. "Inejiro, since you're going to be collecting so many things for me, I'll need you to seal it all in a scroll. It's just easier to travel with."

"I understand."

"I'll make the first storage seal to show you how it's done." He nods, following me so far. "While making the second seal, I'll be going slower to show you all the components and explaining the bits you can change without messing with the integrity. I'm also going to show you the security seals you will be adding to every seal you make, so pay close attention." Without being told, Inejiro eases up behind me to see what I'm doing. I can't help but smile when Akiko and Shiori do the same. I love my people – so long as they aren't actively trying to irk me, that is.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Sunday 6:00 PM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Sitting down to dinner, I can't help but notice all the fresh bruises the Hatsuhana boys are sporting. Team Delta are being given ample opportunity to practice their medical here, just like I said. And it's not even on me most of the time!

Still, they only have soo much chakra, and they're still trying to recover from the last round of Piñata Jei's being playing with the Hatsuhana. I'm actually quite amazed that Jei learned the shadow clone jutsu in under two hours, but I'm sure the others won't be when they realize how effectively he's using it to spar with four of the boys one on one... Still, whatever.

"Before we dig in!" I announce, getting everyone's attention. "I would like to say how proud I am of everyone." Everyone beams, but I won't have anyone not knowing just how much I value their efforts.

"Hatsuhana boys, I'm proud of how far you've come in so short a time. I've been watching you all day. How you keep getting up, no matter how hard you fall. How you offer more than your best each and every time. Thank you." I bow low to them. They start bragging about this or that, about how 'a few little scratches' won't be slowing them down. I can't help but smile a little brighter.

"Team Delta, I'm proud of how much better you're getting at your Medical jutsu – it can't have been easy to keep up with how many injuries Jei's been inflicting. I'm especially proud at how easily you pick up the new jutsu I show you. You are a credit to your clan. And I'm honoured that you are part of my team." The four of them glow from the compliments, Kei and Hiroshi rubbing the back of their head.

"Hatsuhana ladies, I am most especially proud of you!" I tell them earnestly. "Not only have you been keeping this place clean, cooking for an additional hundred people, and have not neglected your training in doing so. You also have been helping patch the boys up. And don't think I haven't noticed the subtle questions you've been asking Team Delta about how they use their jutsu!"

All twenty-five of them are blushing but smiling proudly nonetheless. "Thank you. All of you. For aiding me as you do." I bow low to everyone, not too surprised when I feel their hearts swell with emotions.

"Kono and Matte." I turn to them. "I would also like to thank you. Most of this operation would fall flat without you keeping it together, you know this to be true." I bow low to them as well. I smile – they are too shocked to even respond.

"As for you." I turn to Jei. "I could tell you how grateful I am, but I figure I should just show you when we're alone." I wink, enjoying his embarrassed blush. When the girls start ooh'ing, I bite my lip and blush a little myself.

"..." Jei starts blushing so deep that his ears seem to be on fire, but he doesn't seem displeased.

I lean in, whispering right into his ear. "Thank you, for being the man I need you to be." We share a brief kiss, earning a round of aww's from the girls.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 15_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015.**_


	20. Arc 1 - Just get it done!

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 1 – Sky comes falling down – Chapter 16 – Just get it done!**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Monday 7:00 AM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

The pressure has really been on since receiving the additional mission. I've had to place an additional desk in my office and extra chairs so everyone has the space to work. Team Alpha have been working as if possessed, already having over a hundred tags made for me. I have the members of Team Delta doing all the preparations for us – cutting the scrolls into properly sized strips, refilling Team Alpha's ink jars when they get low, bringing tea and snacks for us, the works. It's been going fairly well, all things considered.

Well, _their_ work has. Naruto still isn't here – Yuka said he'd leave once his current duties were tended to, whatever that means. So that means no progress is being made with the seals I am tinkering with. That I'm tinkering, with the wrong hand, with seals that could easily be considered A or even S-rank; let's just say that progress has been slow.

And what's worse, Savana refuses to agree to anything without speaking to me directly. So Kono can't negotiate anything with her. The gangs are starting to get antsy, seeing a new face that scares them as much as I do. And the gang wars are, frankly, getting out of control now; so that means the military will be stepping in REALLY soon – today kind of soon.

And what's worse, this is the first high profile, high tension mission my team has been on. So everyone is starting to buckle under the pressure. I've been racking my brain trying to come up with a way to ease the tension, but I really don't know yet. I mean, Jei's doing okay – he's been working out his tension with the Hatsuhana. Kono isn't doing too bad either, seeing as I have him doing all my errands in the city, so he's burning off the nervous energy. But Matte and I... We're stuck here, and the only thing that keeps up occupied is DIRECTLY related to the exact things that are causing us stress in the first place!

"I'm soooooooooooo taking advantage of Mitsugi when I get home." Matte says, a bit out of the blue.

"What makes you think it's 'taking advantage'?" I ask. "I would have thought he'd jump at the chance." I don't understand what's going through her head at all, and her making sudden, vague, sexually charged comments for no reason I can readily explain, doesn't help.

"He's been saying how he wants to get my dad's approval of us dating before we take the next step." She clarifies, but that still doesn't ex... What's that smell?

"Matsuri... is there something I need to know?" If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Matsuri's dripping wet. What in the hell could have her dripping wet in a room of rabbits, at seven in the morning...

"It's your fault!" She declares, embarrassed as all hell. "I heard you and Jei this morning and..." Shit... I thought we were being so careful to not get caught. I mean, hell, I even casted a fucking privacy jutsu when we got to the bathroom!

"I'm sorry." I say, blushing.

"Don't be sorry! Take responsibility and do something about it! Damn it, Ai, I can't even focus now because of you! And didn't you say that I was supposed to be your plaything! You haven't 'played' with me at all!" That sounds so bad, the way she says that. I mean, yeah that's the cover, but why would...

"..." Shit. She's so turned on right now that her brain can't function. She's under pressure, frustrated, and is likely trying to find any kind of release to help her not go nuts. And to make it worse, she's right – I am at least partly to blame for this. "Guys. Out." Osamu and Aki leave without a word. Luckily they were the only ones –other than the Usagi– who were here to witness Matte losing her cool.

"Come here." I beckon her to me. My little blushing bride does as is told, leaning against my desk when she's next to me. I stand up and turn to her. For the first time, I realise that she's actually taller than me. I'm going to end up being a shrimp – as bad as or worse than Nene. At least she can blame it on her being three years younger than me.

I carefully hook my right arm around her waist, being especially careful with my left – Kami-sama only knows what could happen if she were to accidently hit my left hand right now. "You're right, Matte. I having been seeing to my plaything's needs." I tease her with her own words. "But as your Master-sama, you shouldn't be talking to me like that. So I'm going to have to punish you."

She tries to push me back, the weight of what she demanded I do finally hitting her in full force. But we both know her body craves it so badly that she can't find the strength to make her want me to stop. "Kiss me." I demand, rubbing my nose against her cheek. She doesn't respond. "If you want my help, you're going to have to show me that you want it as badly as you claim. Words won't cut it this time... Kiss me."

"What about Jei?" She asks. Oh, is that all she's worried about?

"Why, do you want him to watch?" I tease a little more. Her blush deepens further, but she doesn't actually answer me. "He knows about my crush on Hanabi. He knows I'm bisexual. And he knows he's the only man I've ever wanted and will likely ever want."

"That doesn't say anything."

"He understands, Matte. And so long as I'm honest and open, he won't make a big deal of it." I explain. I'm not proud of it myself, but the fact of the matter is that 'fidelity' in clans usually just means that the woman doesn't have sex with any man other than her husband. Women having sex with other women is seen as 'strengthening bonds', nothing more. Can you tell a guy wrote that law?

"Now are you going to kiss me, or do y-" Her lips find mine, her arms wrap around my shoulders as her body rubs against me – her nipples are hard as rock. She quickly deepens the kiss, losing herself in her throes of passion. Mitsugi's a lucky guy to have caught her eye when he did. She's only gotten more beautiful since, and I don't doubt that she'll happily take care of all his needs. Well, I won't complain. Though I'd expected Rika to be the first girl I'd go all the way with... but that's life for you.

Hmm, now how many details of this encounter should I tell Jei about? Should I tell him how Matte fumbled with her own pants as she fought to get out of them? Or how I had her lay on my desk, spreading wide for me? How I admired her panties, stain and all? Maybe I'll tell him how I lifted her shirt and left a string of kisses from her belly button up to her bra, before slowly pushing the fabric out of my way. Perhaps how cool her skin felt in the warmth of my office, or how her pale skin turned white as I pressed my lips against it, only to then turn pink from my warmth.

I'm sure he won't even let me get that far before he pounces and starts ripping the clothes off me. As patient as he is, I've been learning to rile him up as much as he enjoys riling me up. Hmm, maybe I'll go give him a nice, long kiss before I wash Matte's juices from my lips... Yeah, he'll **definitely** enjoy that.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Monday 10:00 AM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Well, it's been a fun morning. Not a very productive morning, but it's been fun. Now, though, it's time to seriously get down to work. So, with Matte still glowing, Jei not being able to decide if he should stare at me, stare at Matte or at anything but us, and Kono innocently trying to understand the sudden shift in team dynamics, I choose to simply ignore them all.

Okay. First seal is figured out, now I need to make the data relay seal with the same security as the main seal. That should be simple enough. Hmm. I dip my brush in black, number three ink, thinking about the options available. It needs to send and receive data simultaneously; a LOT of data. It also has to not have an 'effective range', so that even if my teammates are on the other side of the moon, I'll still receive the data. That doesn't leave a lot of options...

Hmm, Mito did make a similar seal to what I'm going for though. She'd relied heavily on it for the defences she'd dreamt up for Kikyo castle, but that's not the point here. "Kono, did you get those numbers crunched for me?"

"Yeah! Six-thousand seven-hundred and thirty-two. I've also got the dirt on those underground facilities you suspected. They're everywhere!" As Kono goes on about the details he's dug up, I listen with half an ear. I'm more focussed on drawing the core matrix of my newest seal. This one will have to be a three-dimensional construction, seeing as it'll have to wrap around the finger. Hmm, perhaps Crown containment matrix this time? That goes well with Spotted Staff, Pig's Tail and Coat of Arms containment matrixes, but I won't need more than two for something of this size. I'll want the core to be visible from the back of the hand, almost like it's a ring.

Slowly, I let my brush dance over the paper before me. I'm not clumsy with my right hand, but I'm not as elegant or as efficient either. It takes no more than a half hour to figure out the primary core – I'll need a secondary core to ensure there's a back up for when there's a lot of data being transferred. Once that's done, I start expanding on the connector to the secondary core, spacing it out just enough that I'll easily differentiate between cores and connector.

"You know, Yuri, you look really weird without your gloves on." Matte points out, mostly trying to get Kono to shut up if her tone is telling the whole story.

"It's weird not putting them on in the morning too." I toss out there, but don't get too much into it. I add a few markings here and there to even out the entire basic form I want the seal to take on. Then I start adding the security matrixes – this time I'm forced to go with a less stable Serpentine Polygon security Matrix, so I put six layers of it to keep it as stable as the construction will allow. Naturally I add the chakra disruptor seals between them, but I'll barely need more than one, if even that. Then I add the Crown and Coat of Arms containment matrixes, lining the inside with the same natural chakra collecting matrix to reinforce them. Hmm, that went quicker than I'd expected.

Now for the hard part! The 'filter' seal that will allow the bearer to control what data and how much of it is transferred. This is going to be a fucking nightmare!

Okay, I'll need to split everything into 'channels', to allow what gets stemmed and what doesn't. Space-Time coordinates, perimeter sensor, emotions, vital signs, surface thoughts... Five channels. Each channel has different bandwidth requirements too, I mean surface thoughts and vital signs take up practically nothing. Emotions are far more complex and can layer each other if you feel more than once emotion at once – not that I suspect guys would even know that. Then there's the perimeter sensor... that would likely be taking up all the potential bandwidth, and the Space-Time coordinates are nothing to sneeze at either – get one of those coordinates wrong and you could end up in another dimension for shit's sake!

I might be tempted to toy with that at a later date, but now is simply not the time. Seriously, though... how cool would it be to have a palace in another dimension? Ai, stop. Focus! You own a palace in **this** dimension you don't care about, why would you care about one in another dimension?

Five channels. Two narrow, one medium, two broad. Okay... This only should take forever, right?

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 4:00 AM, dojo~**

My internal clock is fucked. That much is obvious. Why the hell else would I be up at this ungodly time, with the only thing coursing through my mind being wanting to train? I just don't understand. And what's worse, I can't train; not with my hand messed up the way it is. Sure I might be able to get away with doing everything right-handed... but I just don't have the focus for it.

So what is it then? Why am I awake? What has me doing kata after kata for the last hour and a half? Am I not burning through my energy like I'm accustomed? Am I worried because Jei looked like he had something on his mind when I asked him to tuck me in last night? What was on his mind anyway? He wasn't upset, but he wasn't happy either.

Was it me having sex with Matte? No, that can't be it. I had to run ahead to stop him from stripping me down right here in the dojo. And frankly, he begged me to let him 'put it in' too. Was it us having sex for the first time then? I mean, he could be worried about that, seeing as he was too caught up in the moment to pull out on time. He was so cute too, continuously apologizing to me about that – no matter how often I told him it was fine. I mean, 'pulling out' doesn't really work as a contraceptive anyway, so why bother with it?

It is possible that he is worried about that. I should talk to him. I mean I know at least three contraceptive jutsu – two for girls, one for guys. It isn't like I did something I wasn't prepared for! And he knows me well enough to know that too! So what the hell's his deal!?

"I figured you wouldn't be able to sleep." I hear Jei whisper behind me. I turn around, shocked that I hadn't even considered scanning around me to see if anyone was approaching. I guess knowing the Usagi are here is relaxing my sense of security a bit too much.

Jei puts his arms around my waist, pulling me into his warmth. "Something bothered you yesterday." I'd rather just get this out of the way, thank you.

"Noth-"

"If you're not here to talk about it, then go back to bed." I tell him coldly, untangling myself from him. I manage a half a stride before he grabs me again, pulling me back to where we both know I belong.

"Am I enough, Ai?" He asks eventually.

I push him back roughly, hurting my hand in the process but barely able to care. "What the hell is **that** supposed to mean!?" I slap him. Left-handed. Hard. I can feel my hand twitching from every nerve screaming at the injustice of it all, but all that seems to really matter, all that really registers through the emotions, are the tears streaming down my face.

"I can never offer you what a woman can." He says, rubbing his rapidly reddening cheek.

"Have I **ever** asked you to?" I ask. He eyes my left hand, no doubt seeing the gauze rapidly reddening. I feel it, I smell it, I just can't bring myself to care. Even knowing the Team Delta, and Yumi especially, will be having a fit when they find out.

"Then why do I find myself most jealous of the women in your life?" He asks. His tone sounds more downtrodden than accusing, but for the life of me I can't seem to understand why.

"What is this about!?" I ask, no, I **demand** with a fire I've never heard in my voice. He looks away, likely thinking how he's only making this worse. He turns away, but doesn't take so much as a step. "ANSWER ME!"

"..." Now that I am scanning again, I wish to Kami-sama I wasn't. I sense nothing but hopelessness and dread filling every crevice of his being. "Everyone's been asking me when we're getting married. My sisters, my mom, my dad. All our classmates. My team. Dad's team. Hokage-sama. The people in T&amp;I, even Intelligence."

"So?" I retort. "People have been asking me around the clock too. Hasn't stopped me from telling them to mind their own damn business."

"You're right. It's none of their business. But isn't it **my** business?"

"..." That trips me up. Shit... is he suddenly unsure?

"I want to marry you, Ai. I want us to start a family together. I want the whole package. But you know what I want more than that?" He still doesn't turn to face me, and I think it's because he doesn't want me to see him cry. I don't force him to turn to me, but I do wrap my arms around his waist. I sigh, wondering why I can't just be mad at him – stupid sensory skills.

"What?" I ask, ignoring the twinge of pain as his hand grazes my left hand. He doesn't answer for a while. "What do you want more, Jei? Tell me. Please?"

"To know where I fit in all of this."

"...?" What in the flying fuck is he talking about!? "Jei. Stop with the run around. Come out and say what you are talking about, or I swear to Kami-sama-"

"You think I haven't figured out what you're doing? You're building up the Senju clan. You're recruiting people to strengthen the Senju's standing. Even if they aren't relatives by blood, you are working towards forging the fiercest clan the Elemental Nations has ever seen." He eases out of my grip, careful not to aggravate my left hand any more than it already is. He turns and faces me, shows me his tearstained cheeks; shows he's really insecure about this right now.

"I don't understand, Jei. I've told you and the others those exact words. So why-"

"Am I enough?"

Is this a dream? Is that what's going on here? This isn't Jei. I mean sure, he can be jealous and he's insecure about some things, but he'd never question this. Never. Ever!

But... the pain feels real. I flex my left hand, somewhat surprised to feel my muscles and nerves howling in protest. This feels real, but it can't be real. It can't be! Okay, Ai. Think. If this isn't a dream, then why is no one rushing in here to see what's wrong? I mean, even if Matte and Kono would just know to keep out, you'd sense them get out of bed to check what all the shouting's about. The Hatsuhana girls will come and check as well, and they'd be far less inclined to not intervene.

Shit. I am asleep, and I'm just flexing my muscles and fucking up my hand more. That's why I feel the pain. But okay, what's the point of this then? To show me Jei's fears? Am I trying to process Jei's uncertainty from last night? I mean, he did decide to sleep in with the Hatsuhana boys, maybe I subconsciously fear this is what he's thinking?

"Am I enough?" Jei asks again, in exactly the same pitch and tone. Almost as if his voice had been recorded and is being played back for me. "Am I enough?"

Suddenly it isn't Jei standing in front of me, it's Kana. "Am I enough?" She asks me in the same way Jei just did. Then Maki, Osamu, Aki, Kouji, Daichi... everyone! Everyone takes a turn asking me if they're enough.

Then at long last, it's just me... Standing before me is... me. "Am I enough for you, Ai?" I'm asked. "Am I strong enough, fast enough, smart enough, aware enough, alert enough...? Am I enough?"

"Ai-sama!" I hear Akiko. But my eyes are locked with this mirror image of myself.

"Are you enough for that which is to come, Ai?"

"Ai-sama! Wake up, Ai-sama! PLEASE!"

"You'll never be enough. Not as you are."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 5:15 AM, girls' bedroom, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Ai-sama!" Akiko shouts again, relieved this time, just as I open my eyes. Quickly scanning around me – the lights still being out, Akiko sitting seiza to my left, my sheets being tossed carelessly to my right as if I'd been tossing and turning for a while, but mostly it's the pain in my left hand I notice. I sense everyone is awake and most of them fear for me. I lift my left hand to hover just over my face, feeling drips of blood falling from it. Yup, I fucked up.

"Wake Yumi. She'll be pissed if you don't." I say, sitting up in my futon. "And Jei... I need him."

It doesn't take more than a minute for those exact two to enter the room – no one even questions why Jei would be in here, seeing as he's been snuggling up to me almost every night since arriving. I think they were more worried about why he chose not to tonight.

"Ai-sama, what happened? Your wound should not be bleeding." Yumi asks, not even a vague hint in her voice to show she'd been soundly asleep not a moment earlier.

What did happen? I can't really say I'm sure. "I had a dream?"

"..." Everyone looks at each other worriedly, probably not used to the uncertainty in my voice. "What was the dream about?" Jei's the one to ask, sitting down next to me. He gently tugs me into his warmth, but not so far away from Yumi to disrupt her ministrations.

"We had a fight." I say, wondering about that. "You were being insecure because of what happened between me and Matte, and suddenly started asking me if you were enough? Then everyone started asking me if they were enough... then I started asking myself the same thing... Am I enough..."

The scent of fresh blood fills the room; Yumi got the last of the gauze off my hand without hurting me. I turn to look at her, and Akiko, sensing both their worry and their love for me. I turn back to Jei, about to ask him something, but I don't know what.

"We were talking about the wedding." Jei says more than he asks. "About how everyone has been asking? After you slapped me, of course, which was when your hand started bleeding."

"How..." Nothing seems to be making sense, at all.

"You started off with the incessant urge to train, thinking how you hadn't been training the whole time. You were doing katas, but didn't consider it training at all." He continues as if nothing happened. How the hell does he know that. "I had the same dream, Ai. Exactly the same."

"..." That doesn't make sense. Why would we have the same dream? "Aaaaah...! Fuck! That burns, Yumi!" I complain as she cancels the jutsu she was using.

"Akiko. The Elders will want to know." Yumi says evenly, rubbing an ointment on the burns and wrapping my hand in fresh gauze.

"Nn." Akiko poofs away, but that just makes me twice as concerned.

"Yumi, what's going on? Why did Akiko leave? What will the Elders want to know?" The questions fall off my tongue, and they don't seem to want to stop either. "Do you know what this means? Why I had that dream?"

"I cannot answer you, Ai-sama. Just please stay close to your mate for now. He's doing wonders to calm you down." Jei and I exchange a look, wondering what the hell that even means – well, I'm wondering that at least.

"It's alright, Ai. I'll stay with you." Jei soothes. He then helps me to lie down, and tucks me in. "Everyone, Ai's fine. Go back to sleep."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 9:30 AM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Okay. I'm not happy with the situation, but I can cope. I have the data relay and filter seals plotted out and mapped for when Naruto-nii gets here. I can resume plotting the two experimental explosive tags, but frankly I'm not in the mood for that just yet. Team Alpha is working efficiently enough for me to not need to monitor them, and Jei is keeping Team Delta and the Hatsuhana boys entertained.

I think I can just-

"Yuri, there's a problem. Those morons in the Royal District didn't reported in yesterday." Kono informs me. Great. Something else to deal with. And with no shadow clones, that means I have to deal with them directly.

"Alright, Kono. We'll leave in ten minutes. You have your clones dealing with your other duties?" I ask, mostly just to see what he's been up to all morning.

"Yup! Except for Savana's delivery. I figure you'd want to head over there, so we can do that together." He points out. Well, we'll already be in that district, so why not?

"Alright. You grab the scroll with the bentos?"

"Already handled, boss! Just waiting on you!" He's peppy this morning. Must have gotten his rocks polished or something.

"Right." I choose not to comment, focusing on Team Alpha instead. "Guys, I'm heading out with Konohamaru for a bit. I won't be gone more than two hours. I will ask Jei to come with me, so don't go thinking I'm defenceless, okay?"

"Ah ah! I'm coming too." Matte adds her two cents.

"Yeah, Sensei! Can we come too?" Aki jumps up. What is this, a shake down? Shit, technically it is.

"Fi~iine..." I cave. I guess they deserve to stretch their legs a bit too. "But you two better make sure you stay close. I'm expecting the military to start their bullshit soon."

It doesn't take us more than a minute to enter the dojo. Once Jei sees us with our game-faces on, he knows some shit is about to go down. "Assholes in the Royal District think Kono has less say over them than I do. We're going to handle it. Want to join?" Jei doesn't even blink. He just nods to his clones and we're out the door. I love my people, I really do.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 10:00 AM, nameless gang's hideout, Royal District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

We don't bother with stealth. Nor do we bother with silly things like 'guards' and 'doors'. Anyone that tries to stop us, Kono handles – ruthlessly, might I add, but not lethally. From the time we entered the gang's hideout, it takes us no more than three minutes to get to the office, where the higher ups are having a meeting.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I hear you've been talking shit. Care to explain?" I tilt my head to one side, to hint that I might be willing to listen.

"M-m-m-mast-ter-s-s-sa-ma..." The 'head' of the gang stutters out. I always come alone, and Kono only came here alone twice. We're now here with six people. They know we aren't here for tea and crumpets.

"That doesn't explain much. Anyone else?" I look at the others, noticing how they all seem to have lost their tongues along the way. Sad, when the bravest in the room is a stuttering mess. "No one? Aww. I guess that means we'll just have to call a general meeting then. Gather the boys. I will be in the main hall. I will not be made to wait." I turn on my heel, walking back the way we came.

It takes them eight minutes to get everyone together in the main hall – or whatever the hell they call this large room. "Good morning." I greet everyone coldly. "I am not pleased with you. Who can tell me why."

Shockingly, no one answers. I look around, seeing the same dress code as with all the other gangs – the only difference is that these idiots wear canary yellow. Who the fuck wears canary yellow to look tough?

"Kono here tells me that you haven't reported in yesterday. That means you haven't found anything I deem interesting, which is a shame. But that also mean you haven't paid your dues." I slap the gang's leader with my cane – not hard enough to knock him out, but he'll have a nasty bruise by sundown. "Now. I've carefully laid out what I expect of you. And so far I've let you keep your little 'gang' up and running. That changes now."

"Master-sama, please!" One of the 'muscle' drops to his knees and claps his hands above his head to beg for whatever it is that he feels he can get out of me. "Spare me! I'll do anything you ask, I swear on my ancestors!"

"Spare you?" I ask, my tone mocking and unsure what to make of him. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Please, for my wife and kids! I'll do anything!" He claims. I'm not really sure what to make of that. I turn to Matte, who walks behind him and focuses a jutsu Jiraiya had taught me. Well, half taught me. It's the Toad Flatness – Shadow Manipulation jutsu, but because neither I nor Matte has an affinity for frogs, we can neither master nor even fully learn the technique. We still manage to use it as a sort of half-way interrogation jutsu though, seeing as we're still granted access to the target's mind.

I kind of like how the whole room goes deathly silent when the boy's body goes stiff as a board. "He speaks the truth." She says after a moment.

"You piece of shit! You'd really betray us?!" Some moron starts running as him, but Kono punches him in the gut to calm him down. That has to be a hard pill to swallow. The moron's probably like two-hundred and ten centimetres tall – HUGE! Kono's maybe one metre fifty.

"Now, now. Is all this violence really needed? We'd come to a peaceable understanding without it coming to this." I shrug, waving my hands for a bit of oomph. Hmm, interesting. The boss saw my bandaged left hand and seems to be thinking something now. He's going to try something stupid, but Jei's already caught on. Nothing to worry about. "Now. As I understand it, you are willing to sell your soul to me for the sake of your wife and children. Is that correct?" I turn my full attention to the boy, who can't be more than sixteen – wife and kids? If Matte hadn't confirmed it, I wouldn't believe it.

"Yes, Master-sama." He bows low, literally grovelling before me.

"Very well. If you are offering your soul, I will have to take it. Matte, if you would?" She grabs him by his collar, lifting him to his feet effortlessly. "You will take us to this family of yours and we will collect them." Ooh, what have we here? Someone's PISSED!

"You there. You seem to have a problem?" Hmm, their chakra signatures are similar enough, but not so similar as to be siblings. "A cousin of his perhaps?"

"Nn." The boy agrees, nodding. He's probably twenty, maybe twenty-one.

"And what is your issue with him selling his soul?" His hand itches to grab his sword, but he forcefully restrains himself. His love and desire to protect the boy is palpable. "You could offer your soul as well. It won't free him, but you could join him."

"Gata! No! I have to do this alone!"

"Like hell you do! I promised!" Not following. But that sounds like an interesting backstory waiting to be told.

"Yes, yes. Good, good. Anyone else care to offer their soul to me? I seem to be in a generous mood today." I toy with them a little – it fits the persona, but I'm hating every moment of it! I'm dying to know what these two's deal is, and I really want to know what else Matte found out! She isn't the type to just 'agree' to blank checks – she would have done a full personality check, history check, and likely even a security risk check. But fine! I can't really do anything about it now.

"I've got something FOR YA!" One of the 'bigger' muscles dashes for me. 'Surprisingly', he'd been standing near the leader for a few minutes, who just 'happened' to mumble something to him. Yup, he's coming straight at me. At a decent speed I might add. He might he a solid Genin ranked asshat if he tried. Too bad. Jei's already between me and the soon to be corpse.

Ooh! Jei whips out his Yuubou, holding both tanbo in an 'X' in front of him. When the idiot gets close enough, Jei flicks his tanbo downwards to release the extendible, razor thin rods and focuses Lightning chakra into them. With a fluid twin slash, that corpse loses his life – slashed with one tanbo from shoulder to shoulder, and the other from hip to hip. He falls to the floor in pieces.

"Love, you're covered in blood." I point out, sounding vaguely annoyed. I feel pissed that Jei had to defend me from such a pathetic trash heap, but it isn't like Jei would have allowed me to simply snap the boy's neck with my cane.

Jei turns to me, crimson drops sprinkled over his every inch. I take my handkerchief from my jacket pocket and clean his face, pleased that most of it comes off without issue. I kiss him full on the lips, sliding my right leg up against his outer thigh as I do. "Good boy. Mama'll be sure to thank you properly later." I coo.

Matte rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless. Kono just whistles to show he's impressed – not a whole lot of girls my age are willing to kiss someone seconds after they killed someone so gruesomely, I suppose.

"You hear that, Osamu? Jei-sensei's getting laid! Think Yuri-sensei will reward us if we kill the next guy that tries something?" Aki just had to go there. I can't help but giggle when Jei growls at him. "Nah, sensei, not like that! I mean, maybe she'll let us... I'll just shut up now..."

"Smart." I intone, amused and annoyed at the same time. "But yes, I would put in a good word for you with the girls if either of you proves yourself." Both boys take their sheathed wakizashis into their left hand, itching for someone to try something stupid. I can't help but notice that they are standing up straight, but there's a slight slouch to their left. They're mentally and physically prepared for that Iadou slash I'd shown them. Hmm. I think I can arrange a scene to let them show what they can do.

"Now then. If my newly acquired souls would kindly step outside. Matte, Kono, go with them. Collect my prize and meet us _there_." They know that means at Savana's, but these asshats don't need to know that.

"Don't take too long, Yuri. You know the others will worry if you're gone long." Matte reminds me.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got Jei with me, don't I? I'd be amazed if I'm even allowed to lift a finger." I wave it off her concerns. She rolls her eyes – we both know she meant something completely different, but I'm trying to remind her that we still have a part to play here.

"Jei?"

"I got it, Matte. Go on." Jei waves her off. It would be almost sweet of him, if he wasn't still mostly covered in someone's blood.

"Now. Since you shit-for-brains don't understand who's in charge, the rules have changed." I inform the three hundred and something gangsters still assembled. Yup, that many, and we're still acting like their worthless – which technically they are. Sorry, it's true.

"My fee for letting you live has tripled. Your deadline for paying is no longer midnight, it's three in the afternoon. And-" Yup, three guys charge me as one. What, did they think that with Matte and Kono gone that I'm defenceless?

Without even batting an eye, Osamu and Aki dash at the fucktards. I can tell from the way they run that Aki will go high and Osamu will go low. As one, they both perform a fluid slash. They unsheath their wakizashi, slicing clean through the three boys –Osamu bisecting them at the hip from right to left, Aki at the shoulder from left to right– then, using the momentum of their attack, they wave the blood off their blades and re-sheathe them.

"I don't have to ask if you two have been training hard with Jei." I smirk. They'd used the same tactic as him, using more or less the same trajectory, and were just as clean and fluid in their motions. "Good work."

"You hear that, buddy? Yuri-sensei's pleased!" Yes, Aki, that's what I just said. I smile this time, rolling my eyes at Aki's antics.

**#Stop acting like an idiot.#** Osamu signs. I snort, not quite catching the laugh in time.

"Aww, come on! Don't be that way!" Aki grouses, pouting at his friend. I laugh. I seriously just laugh. Left hand covering my mouth, eyes mirthfully half closed, shoulders shaking, laughing at the way these two are, even in so dire a situation. Obviously killing doesn't bother them anymore.

"Anyway." I wave off the situation – with my right hand. "Where was I? Ah! Fee's tripled, deadline is three PM, and if you find nothing that interests me each day, the deal worsens. Questions?" Naturally there are none. So we take our leave, after I rap the leader on the chest with my cane, of course. Can't have him think I'd forgotten about him!

"Boss, are we really being controlled by a bunch of kids?" One of the dumber ones asks.

"You wanna try saying that to their faces!? No!? Then SHUT IT!"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 10:45 AM, outside Savana's gang's hideout, Royal District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

It doesn't take more than ten minutes to get to Savana's. We don't enter though – I want Kono and Matte with us. I sense them not more than five minutes away, and Kono seems to be sealing something. Hmm, Kono just stopped, so they'll be leaving soon. Yes, we can wait.

I could talk to the boys about how well they did, but I'd rather do that in the privacy of the dojo. And I would really prefer if they didn't look like serial killers when I train them. So we mostly just wait in silence. Osamu would sign something every now and again, but it's mostly just him commenting that it might rain later.

Eventually, I sense Matte and Kono making their way towards us with the two from earlier and three others. Hmm, a fifteen year old girl holding a five week old baby boy, and the father is holding his one year old son. They start young these days.

Once they make it to our position, I get a close look at my latest acquisitions. The oldest is tall, blue hair and pink eyes. He's wiry, but he does carry a wakizashi nonetheless. His cousin, the father, is two heads shorter but looks almost identical. The girl is red haired, pink eyed. She's my height, which is odd given her age, but she's much wider and has at least D-cup breasts. Not that odd, considering she's a nursing mother. Although, that makes me wonder why she has two children, let alone the year age difference. There's so much going on here that I don't understand. I do notice that both children are redheads as well, but the older one's chakra only resembles the girl's, not his 'father's. He's clearly related to her, but not to him... Odd.

"Yuri. These are the boys from earlier, Paizu and Zanma. Also with us are Zanma's wife, Minako and their sons Kaitou and Kouta." Matte fills me in, but she's leaving something out – I can tell from her tone. She'll probably tell me later.

"It's nice to meet you. Please ignore how my boys must look, I assure you are in no danger." I offer amicably. I'm trying to play nice, so...

Paizu and Zanma try not to look too shocked at my 'sudden' change in personality. Whatever. "Please, come. My next appointment can't wait too long."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 11:00 AM, Savana's gang's hideout, Royal District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Savana. I hear you wanted to see me?" I get everyone's attention at once. They all feel nervous as fuck, considering how many I came with this time. "Don't mind them; they seem to think I can't defend myself." I wave my bandaged hand to set them at ease.

"... What-"

"Sahara!" Savana chastises the girl before she can ask what happened to me.

"Now, now, Savana. Is that anyway to talk to your lover?" I motion for her to calm down, knowing that I'm really just riling her up more. The room plunges into an uncomfortable silence – they hadn't expected me to know that. And, judging by how most of Savana's boys are now surrounding Sahara protectively, they think I'll lash out for some reason. "Ah, but where are my manners?"

"Please meet my team. Kono, Matte, Osamu, Aki and my fiancé Jei. The other five are just here as a pit stop, so pay them no mind. Speaking of which, if you could just kindly relax there in that corner, out of the way?" Zanma and crew sit down where I'd indicated, more than a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yuri, would you mind explaining what's going on?" Savana asks.

"Certainly. But first." I turn to my people. "Jei, go get yourself sorted out, please? And take the boys with you."

"..." He gazes at me, begging with his eyes to not make him leave my side.

"I'm fine, Jei. Kono and Matte are here. No one's going to try anything stupid. And you won't take more than five minutes. I can survive that long." I soothe, but he still doesn't look comforted. "You can even leave a clone with me if it makes you feel better." I roll my eyes. Jeez, that boy sometimes!

"Osamu, Aki, you go wash up first. I'll go after." Jei insists, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Fine, be that way." I roll my eyes again, but drop the subject. I turn to Savana. "Have Sahara show them to where they can clean themselves up."

"..." Savana isn't pleased, not at all. She's deathly afraid of what that might mean.

"I am here to arrange that you and your people help the love of my life guard a building in Kuju Port. If you will not trust my people with yours, how can I trust yours with mine?" I meet her gaze, daring her to prove me wrong. She turns to her boys, nodding.

"Don't worry, Sahara-san!" Aki tries to comfort the visibly shaken girl. "We're housebroken. And Yuri-sensei doesn't take kindly to people who-" Osamu elbows his friend, signing something I can't see from here.

"It's alright, Osamu. Aki was just going to say that I don't take kindly to those who would harm those who do not deserve it." I finish for Aki.

"See! I know what Yuri-sensei wants us to say, buddy. You should learn to trust me more!" They wander off in some random direction – I'll keep an eye on them, but I doubt anything will happen.

Savana's eyes are locked on mine. She's trying her best to figure me out, but for the life of her, she can't. "So the mystery that is Master Yuri only grows." She mutters, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Did you wish to discuss those matters privately?"

"In a minute. Kono, if you would?" Kono goes through the motions of unsealing the fresh bentos and sealing the empty ones from yesterday. I'll just leave him to it. "I'm curious about something though. Why is it that you are so demanding with me, but you warned your boys not to cross me? How did you put it? If she tells me to jump, all I need to know is how high?"

Yes, I quite enjoy her shock, but it's her gang of 'hardened killers' wanting to faint that really makes me giggle. Oh how I love my job sometimes.

"You've been monitoring us. Those markings on the walls?" She's processing things quicker and quicker each time. She's been thinking about me while I was gone. How sweet.

"Very good. Now can you tell me why I would want that?" I inquire. I love the way this woman's mind works – she fascinates me.

"If you say you need us for a job, then you no doubt would want to know how much you can trust us." She thinks it over some more. "You say we are to help your fiancé guard a warehouse. You sent an unfamiliar face, and you willingly show us that you are wounded. You test us. Thoroughly test us to see how trustworthy we are." She sums up her thoughts.

"Very good, but not nearly the whole story. What do you think you are missing?" I encourage her to continue.

"Hmm. Nothing I can say for certain, but there is something that intrigues me. You didn't have to reveal that Jei is your life partner. Nor did you say anything about Paizu and Zanma. Even more curious is that Zanma's wife, son and brother are here. You no doubt intend to smuggle them out the same as us and your people." Hmm, now you see, **that** I didn't know. Her little brother, huh?

"You are trying to save people from this city, but you are also carefully selecting whom. You do not tell me where we are being taken, only insinuating it's somewhere you know well enough to ensure that we are safe." Her analysis continues. I smile brightly, pleased that she's actually thought about this. "You are taking us to your home village. Aren't you."

"Very good, Savana." I applaud – not literally though, my left hand won't allow for that. "Now can you tell me why I'd do that for a gang I don't trust?"

"..." She mulls over that, no doubt having asked herself that a thousand times by now. "No. I can't. I've been thinking about all the possibilities, but none make sense."

"Good. Then I'm still holding back some of my cards." I tease. "Ah, there you are. Jei?" Osamu and Aki return with Sahara.

"Jei-sensei, it's just down that hall and the fourth door on the right. I don't think poor Sahara-san can stand another round of what-will-happen-next." Aki points out. He's probably right, the girl looks abnormally pale, given that she's Jei's complexion.

"..." Jei sighs, walking down the hall. "Aki, stay close to her for me. You too, Osamu."

I'm tempted to say that I can defend myself just fine, but I know it'll fall on deaf ears. "That boy, I swear!" I complain. "Anyway, back to the mystery of me. You don't understand why I would choose you. But the fact of the matter is that I didn't. You chose me."

"...!" She's shocked. I smirk, noticing how Sahara's hiding behind her much older lover. I can't wait to start unravelling all the interesting back stories I'm presented with. But that's for another time.

"You wouldn't understand, coming from the hidden Moon village." I smirk just a little more, knowing that both she and Sahara are just about ready to pass out now from the shock. "Oh. Didn't think I'd figure it out? You two are the only kunoichi here. The others have some skill, but not the extensive training you have. I'd say that you are about low Chuunin rank, while Sahara is Genin. Am I wrong?"

"... Yes. Women aren't allow to be Chuunin in Moon." Savana explains. "But how would you-"

"Don't burn yourself out about it." I wave it off, before my eyes flick towards the hall. "You couldn't wash up any faster than that if you tried." I snipe, but Jei shrugs it off. He makes his way towards me, possessively hooking an arm around my middle. I try to remain serious, but when he starts planting chaste kisses on my neck, I can't help but giggle a little.

"Did you miss me?" He whispers, teasing smile out of me.

"Maybe." I offer, biting my lip a little. "But we're in the middle of something here, Jei."

"I know, but you're mostly just antagonizing her curiosity. Isn't this more important?"

"No, and you know it isn't." I counter. "Just because you enjoy-"

"**We** enjoy." He corrects.

"**You** enjoy teasing me, doesn't mean it takes precedence." I continue, teasing him right back.

He sighs, giving in. "Fine. Shall we get down to the meeting then?"

"Yes, Savana, if you would? And Sahara needs to come alo-" Jei blows a raspberry on my neck, teasing a surprised giggle out of me. "Jei! Behave! We're trying to do business here!" I slap his hand playfully.

"No you're not. You're trying to show them your human side in a way they'd believe. You know I'm really just helping, but you don't want to admit it."

"Is that why you're being so protective of me? Showing them who you really are?" I turn into his embrace. There's no point in pretending if he just goes and bursts my bubble like that.

"Naturally. They might as well get used to it. We both know where they'll be staying when we get _there_." He says with a knowing smile. There, home... Konoha. Yes, he knows I want them in the Senju District. That's why I've been monitoring them so closely, testing them so thoroughly.

"Stalker." I intone, but I don't fight it when he leans in to kiss me. There's just something about him kissing me in full view of others... the way he shows how possessive he is of me, and his often zealous protectiveness. He just makes me feel... wanted.

"You intend to hire us to work for you." Savana interrupts our moment. I sigh, a little disappointed. Still, this needs to be dealt with.

"No, Savana. From the time you showed me you were willing to die for your people, I've been testing you to see if you are worth adopting into my clan." I explain. No one of my team is surprised, but I notice that Osamu and Aki are more than happy about that.

"You hear that, buddy! We're getting adopted! We're gonna be part of her clan!" Aki enthuses. There's a pause, probably Osamu signing something to him. "Oh please. You think she'd offer the honour to a gang she doesn't know without already deciding to take the Hatsuhana as her own? There's no doubt in my mind that she already considers us family!" I roll my eyes, but choose not to comment about Aki's accurate analysis.

"Now that that's out of the way." I try to steer the conversation into more productive waters. "What I need from you is for your people to help Jei guard a warehouse. You already know this. I cannot tell you why as yet, but you will be guarding precious cargo. Once that cargo is delivered, I will discuss the terms of you coming with us. You're not guaranteed a spot yet, after all, but at least you'd already be in Kuju Port, should all else fail."

"And should all else fail?" Savana asks. She really does enjoy getting the whole story.

"Then we arrange your travel to a location I would still trust, but not necessarily the same location we'll be going to." I offer.

"How many villages are you on friendly terms with, exactly?" Savana asks, more curious than anything.

"Mm..." I turn to Jei, wondering about that myself. "Eight?"

"Yes, but you could only guarantee her safety in four. Stop trying to show off."

"Hey! I'm not showing off! She asked how many I'm friendly with, not in how many I can offer her protection in!" I complain, pinching his hand lightly.

"..." Savana and her gang are all gobsmacked. "You... I don't understand you."

"Join the club." I roll my eyes. "Very few can claim to truly understand me. So, do we have a deal?"

"Tell me which Moon village I come from. Tsuki or Getsu." She's testing my knowledge?

"Tsuki, from the land of Sand. I still don't get why they'd both have the same symbol, by the way."

"Yes. We have a deal. May we know more details?" She asks.

"Not yet. I will communicate via Kono for a while. I doubt Jei will want me out of his sight, you've seen just how protective he is of me." I say, before giggling again when Jei suddenly kisses my neck.

"Then may I come with you? Just Sahara and myself?" She all but begs. "You drive me insane with your puzzles, and the only way to solve them is to see more of who you are. Please?"

"Nn. She can be a brain teaser. It took me years to figure her out." Jei sides with her.

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!"

"Of course you are. Where else would I want you?" Jei pulls me deeper into his embrace, wrapping me in his love. "We both know you belong in my arms."

"Alright, Casa Nova. We've got to start heading back. The Usagi will have a fit if we're gone too much longer."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 12:00 PM, entrance to Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Ai-sama! Are you okay!? You said you'd be gone for two hours at most!" Yuka 'greets' us by the door. I'm in her arms before I can even say a word.

"I'm fine, Yuka. Jei just enjoys teasing me too much, so we kind of lost track of time." I offer up Jei as my excuse again. Well, it's true! If Jei hadn't slowed the meeting down so much, we'd never have taken more than a half hour at Savana's! "By the way, Yuka, meet Savana and Sahara. They'll be joining us for lunch. Would you mind informing the Hatsuhana that we'll be having them?"

"Of course! Please, forgive my poor manners. Welcome, won't you come in?" Yuka bows to our guests, just as I expected she would. "I shall also inform the others of your return. Inejiro-san was already contemplating sending out a search party."

I sigh explosively. "What, do I collect overprotective people or something?"

"I think so, Ai-sama. The Hatsuhana were more than willing to join him." Yuka tattles. I laugh, knowing the Hatsuhana are going to fit right in, in the Senju clan.

"Girls or guys?" Matte asks curiously.

"Both." Yuka answers with a smile. I wave it off, choosing to focus on something that might actually not be expected. We enter the dojo, finding the warmest welcome I'd ever received. Teams Alpha and Delta are simply fawning over me, the Hatsuhana are bugging me about this or that, and even the Jei clones seem to want to be close to me... which is really weird if you think about it.

"Alright, listen up!" I get everyone's attention. "Ladies, we have guests. It's time to show off what you've learned. And guys, have you washed up for lunch already?" Within a minute they vacate the dojo, going about the tasks I'd set for them. "Inejiro, how's the count coming along?"

"Six-hundred, Ai-sama. Yumi-san refused to let us continue until after the midday meal." He informs me. Ah, that's why they're down here. Yumi really is taking her duties seriously! "And she's also been reminding us about our breathing exercise, so we haven't missed a single one."

"That sounds like her. I'll assume you wish to tend to me before the others are back?" I turn to Yumi, who's beaming. She knows I'm pleased with her, even though I don't say the words.

"Nn! If you would please have a seat?" She motions to the table, already reaching into her pouch for the scroll I'd given her to seal her supplies in. Well, to be fair, it's the scroll I'd help Inejiro to create, but seeing as he doesn't need it I figured Yumi would make good use of it. It translates to more or less the same thing.

Sitting to the table, Jei helps me out of my jacket. As soon as it's out of the way, Yumi unbuttons my shirt cuffs and rolls it up carefully. I turn to my guests, who've all but lost their tongue since arriving. They were quite chatty on the way over, so I know our welcome boggles them.

"You get used to it after a while." Jei tells Savana. "How Yuri just draws people to her."

"It's looking much better, Ai-sama. You should be able to start using it by tomorrow evening, but I would still recommend you be gentle with it for at least a week." Yumi informs me, having unwrapped my gauze already. I hear the 'barring more incidents like this morning', even though she doesn't say it.

"That would be nice." I say.

"... Rabbit summons. You are rabbit summons, aren't you." Savana finally finds her tongue.

"That took longer than expected. Yes, Savana. The Usagi you see here are my personal summons. Well, half of them anyway. Have you guys heard from the others?"

"Nn. Akiko spoke to Tatsuya this morning. They are well, though they worry terribly." Yumi tells me.

"Great. That means they are going to find an excuse to come here as well. Aren't they." I half-heartedly complain. I wouldn't mind have all four of my teams with me, don't get me wrong. It's the reason that irks me.

When Yumi seems unsure how to respond, Jei 'comes to the rescue'. "She hates it when people baby her. If you want to get around that, just say you enjoy being around her and she'll stop whining as much." I glare at that boy, wondering why he feels so 'helpful' today.

"I will bear that in mind, Jei-sama." Yeah. Ignoring Yumi and Jei both this time. Conspiring against me while I'm right here.

"Anyway, Savana. You're brain reboot yet?"

"Subtle, Yuri. Really subtle." Jei teases, snuggling up behind me. He seems rather clingy today for some reason. Hmm, perhaps that dream bothered him more than he's willing to admit?

"I think so?" Savana ignores Jei, luckily. "I'm just... confused?"

"What about?" I ask, at least partly curious. I mean, I can pretty much guess it's my personality, my obvious cover, the mission we're here on, or just the Usagi. But really, it makes little difference.

"Where to even begin." Yeah, she's got it bad. "Well..."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 4:00 PM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about!" Aki enthuses. I really did put in a good word with the girls for him and Osamu, so they're getting oil massages – Aki from Maki (it was too tempting not to!) and Osamu from Kana (though Haruda is staying curiously close to the pair – probably an overprotective little brother or something).

While they're enjoying themselves, Jei is helping the other Hatsuhana boys perfect that Iaidou slash, and I'm talking to the ladies about basic chakra control. It'll take them a while to unlock it properly, but why not start now?

"You're really good at teaching this. Have you considered taking your own team?" Savana asks, kind of out of the blue. I can't help but smile, knowing what she's really asking.

"I have my own teams. But you're just trying to assess my rank." I tease, wiggling my eyebrow at her. She'd been picking at every detail I offer her ever since lunch! How the others interact with me, how the Usagi only really glow when I compliment them, how the Hatsuhana never once question anything I tell them. She's building up a profile on me, and that's exactly what she wanted to come here for.

"Yes, I am. May I know what your official rank is?" She's sneaky and sly, but she knows when she's busted – experience from me playing this game with her.

"I'm not a Genin." I offer with a smirk.

"Women are allowed to become more?" Now, that's a tricky question. I could say that we've had a female village leader, but that would narrow it down to just Konoha. I could mention Mist currently having a female leader, but she's likely going to assume that I wouldn't tell her that if I was from Mist and cross it off the list.

"We have female Jounins. Not as many as we have of men, but enough to give you hope." That keeps it vague enough to not tip her off to anything. All five... FUCK! All Five Great Shinobi Villages have that, and almost no minor village has that. She just narrowed it down to five, compared to the dozens she had before. "Now stop interrupting my lesson."

"You're from one of the Great Five. I'd say Cloud, but only your Jei would pass as one. You're too warm a person to be from Sand. To open to be from Mist. And too soft hearted to be from Stone. That leaves only Leaf. You're from Konoha." Kami-damn... She's good. "Speaking of which. Jei is typically a name from Cloud, so he's probably from there, but moved to Konoha? Weren't you guys at each other's throats or something?"

My eyes narrow dangerously. "You do realize that-"

"If I talk, I'm dead. I know. Your mission takes precedence. I will not jeopardize it." She finishes for me. Good, she understands the situation.

"Nn. Now, if you ladies will please focus on keeping those leaves stuck to your foreheads. I think I need to talk to Savana and Sahara privately." I tug them over to the stairs, wondering what I should say. I mean, technically I should kill them for figuring it out, but at the same time it's only because I'd given them so many clues that they stood a chance to figuring it out in the first place.

"You're Senju Ai, aren't you." Savana puzzled it all out. "The Sky military has been cursing your name ever since they got their asses handed to them in Konoha. That's why you're here, isn't it. You're part of a greater team to strike back at them."

"It's a shame you weren't born in Konoha. We could always use a sharp mind like yours." I smile warmly. "Yes, I'm Senju Ai. Head of the Senju clan. I'm a Tokubetsu Jounin, and I am the captain of one of many teams here to strike back. You may tell no one that you know this, not even my own people. They already think I'm too trusting."

"Then why are you telling me?" She asks, confused.

"I need to know how capable you truly are. And frankly you are dangerously quick. You could probably give Matte and me competition." I explain. "But as well, I need to know if I can trust you. Truly trust you. If you come back to Konoha with us, you would live in my district. That means your people would be in striking distance of all that I hold dear. Our children, our loved ones. If I cannot trust you with this, can I trust you with my sensei's pregnant wife? Can I trust you with the secrets I would eventually need to tell you? Or allow you access to places where even darker secrets lie? Secrets people have been trying to steal from the Senju for a thousand years?"

"What's it like, living with your clan? For a woman I mean." Savana swats all of that away, getting that what she truly values. I smile at her naiveté.

"Most of my clan is female, but we are few in numbers. Naturally, with me being the clan head, you can rest assured that women are respected the same as any man would be. And we do not discriminate against same-sex relations. For the sake of the next generation it isn't encouraged, but we do not force one way or the other."

"What about learning opportunities?"

"You see how I am with the Hatsuhana, and they aren't even officially Senju. Everyone in my clan is given every opportunity to learn all they can. But I'll be honest and say we demand that each member learn Healing and Sealing, and we're quick to start you out on elemental training. I have a ten year old girl unlocking her primary element."

"Even the civilians?"

"Of course? We're a shinobi clan not a civilian one. Everyone learns it, and the closer you are to me the more demanding I become with it." I tell her honestly.

"What about weapons training? I notice only your Hatsuhana boys are being trained?" She points out, and Jei being the one training them doesn't help.

"They are only being trained in that because of time constraints and their already having years of practice. The ladies will be trained more thoroughly in Konoha. And furthermore, **I **was training them before I messed up my hand."

"So you would allow us to reach our maximum potential?" She asks cautiously. Obviously this is a sore point from Moon village she needs handled.

"I demand that you exceed it." I correct. That shocks her to her core. "Look, I don't know what you've gone through, but that's in the past. If you join us, you cast that aside. To be a Senju is to want to be stronger than every Senju that came before you. And that would include three Hokages, the last of which was my mother."

"I want in, Ai. For me and my gang. We want in."

"I know you do. Now all you have to do is help Jei every way you can." I tell her honestly. She'd already passed every test I threw at her with flying colours. "Show me, don't tell me."

"And in battle? I would help you personally. The others would only get in the way, and Sahara is too soft hearted to kill." She offers.

"I will keep that in mind, Savana. For now though, I need to talk to my more than curious brother. When you are ready, please talk to Jei or Kono, they will take you back to your gang. And don't try to go alone, you wouldn't be able to get in."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 5:00 PM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Ai-chan is at it again, I see." Naruto-nii doesn't even let me sit down behind my desk before starting on me. "So, you have a battalion you're training in the shinobi arts. And I overheard you coercing an entire gang to come with you to Konoha. Anything I'm missing?" He's amused, to say the least.

"Yes. I may have found a surviving descendant of Whirlpool. I'll introduce you to her later. **Subtly** introduce you." I place a very clean emphasis on 'subtly', to make sure he understands that he isn't supposed to bring it up with her. "But that's not why I sent for you. I can't say I'm surprised your whole team came though." Yeah, the others are in the dojo relaxing. Only Jiraiya stayed in Ancor Vantian for some reason, but I don't bother trying to understand what.

"Yes, the seal. You messed up your hand making a permanent seal and you need me to-"

"I have it perfected, Nii-san. I just need you to help me figure out a way to apply the other two seals, and to apply the same seals on the others. Well, and I wouldn't mind you looking at another seal I've been working on. But that comes later."

"Let me see." He's more than curious now. I've been making seals under his tutelage for a while now, but he's never heard me tinkering with them.

"Yuka, please go get Yumi for me. Now would be the perfect time for her to tend to my wound." I instruct. Yuka puts her brush down, mindful of the seal she's working on, and heads down into the dojo. A moment later she returns with Yumi who quickly undresses my wound. I motion for her to wait as I offer my left hand for Naruto to inspect. "It's very tender right now, so don't make me kill you for hurting me."

A low whistle is the only response I get. He inches closer to get a better look, curious of the details and the capabilities. "Nice! This is some S-rank quality, Ai!"

"I don't need it ranked, I need-"

"No, Ai, you're not listening. I can't even do a diagnostic! It's too secure! What'd you protect that seal with?" He asks. Instead of answering, I reach into a drawer and pull out the other two seals I want applied. I offer them to him.

"Those two are far less secure, but they'll give you an idea of the effort I put into this." Another low whistle. "Can you help me apply it without jeopardizing my deadline?"

"What's your deadline?"

"Next week Friday."

"Piece of cake! I'd need to see the schematics for the main seal though, but I'm sure you could whip that up quick."

"Actually, with my left hand messed up it would take a few hours." I tell him.

"Hours...?" He's confused now. He's seen me write out entire seals in under five minutes. Hell, the Living Prisoner Transfer seal is A-rank, and that only takes me thirty minutes long hand.

"Naruto, those two are secondary seals. The main one is much larger, more capable, and therefore protected like it's bound to explode at any second. Even with my left hand fully functional it'd take me at least an hour to write the whole thing out for you."

"I like it! So how about this. After dinner we'll come back up here and you can start working on that while I work on a seal to apply it painlessly?" He offers. "But I have a price."

"Oh?"

"I want you permanently tagged, so I can get to you in a hurry."

"Why not let me tag you instead? You could talk to me through the seal whenever you want and you could sense where I am and my surroundings... the whole shebang."

"..." That trips him up more than I expected. "What exactly does that seal do? And why did you design it?"

I smile. Broadly, brightly and beautifully. "Wait until you see the longhand seal matrixes. I think you'll like it."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Tuesday 10:45 PM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"There!" I announce, having added the last scribble to the seal. Naruto-nii kind of abducted half of my desk, but I'm quite used to having him so close by. What I'm not used to is having others in my office. Naruto had taken an instant shining to Minako, so she's actually nursing her son over in the corner – it offers somewhat more privacy. The joke of it is, when I pointed out that I didn't want some unknown element in my office, he just pointed at Aki and Osamu. I hate it when he's wrong and right at the same time.

"Let me take a look at that." Naruto carefully turns my large scroll around so he can see it properly. A long, low, drawn out whistle tells me he's more than impressed. "That would explain the paranoia with security. This is basically giving you everything but their bank access codes!"

"Basically." I don't disagree.

"I... I want this. This would be the ultimate kick-ass seal that would turn me into the most awesome shinobi ever!"

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"NO! Ai, look at this. If you focus on the disruptor seals, you could basically turn everything your skin touches into a chakra free zone. That would make you invisible to the Byakugan! Only scent would give you away, and I have tricks for dealing with that! And this sensor matrix is the most cutting edge I've ever seen!"

"Nii-san, Tobirama designed it. It's fifty years old."

"Yeah, but come on! Ai, I want this!"

"Didn't I already offer you?"

"I know, Ai, but I mean for others too! I want to tag Hinata with this! Every Uzumaki really! I mean, I'd be able to protect my whole family all the time with this, Ai!"

"It's not that simple. It's set up that only four people can be linked per finger, and the thumb can only handle two – three if you're lucky."

"I know that! But I don't have that many clansmen. And if I add the permanent Flying Thunder God seal..."

"I get it, don't get me wrong. I'm just more saying that so you keep it in mind. They're permanent, Nii-san. So once one is added, there's no taking it off."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying not to eavesdrop, but did you say Uzumaki?" Minako asks politely. I smirk.

"Whirlpool Village Uzumaki, yes. Naruto is the current clan head, but his clan lives with us."

"In Konoha?" She was listening when Savana was talking earlier. Good.

"Yes. In Konoha. Why?" I play all innocent. Her chakra signature is different enough from Naruto-nii and the other Uzumakis, but her tell tale Uzumaki traits still gave her away.

"Humph!" She spurns the very idea, walking out of my office without another word. Well... that's a first. Clearly I need more information on her to be able to better judge what the hell that was about.

"Don't worry about it, Ai. I'll talk to her. You focus on getting better. Tomorrow, bright and early, I'll apply the seals to your team and we'll start running some tests. When do you think you can handle being tagged yourself?"

"Yumi won't allow it until my wound is healed. Which should be tomorrow evening, I hope." I better make sure Jei snuggles with me tonight, or I'm never going to be ready for next week.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 5:30 AM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Mornin'." I yawn, waving at the familiar faces, and the very unfriendly looking Minako. Well, Nii-san said he'd handle it, so that's not my problem.

I sit to the table, yawn again and completely ignore Yumi as she starts fiddling with my left hand. I don't even bother asking why she's the only one to tend to it; no point. And frankly, having Jei to snuggle up to is more than I need to not care.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Savana announces. I squint at her, trying to figure out what in the hell is going on. "Jeez, you really are not a morning person." She points out, probably talking about me.

"Jei?" I ask for some help.

"She said she was staying here to help us train the Hatsuhana. While I'm busy with the guys, she'll be showing the girls some simplified Taijutsu. She said-" He keeps explaining more about what she said, and about what she plans and about something that has nothing to do with coffee.

"Here you go." I hear, but more importantly: I SMELL COFFEE! "Do you want cream and sugar?"

"No sweetened cream?" I ask, wondering why someone is asking me how I like my coffee. Everyone that knows me knows how I like my coffee.

"Sure, but I'd have to get from the kitchen." She says, before I hear footsteps retreating into the distance. Okay...

"That was Sahara-chan. She's quite the chatterbox once she opens up." Jei informs me. Ah. Okay. Good. I smell sweetened cream!

"Jei-sama, could you tell me when it's enough. I think Ai-sama is too tired to care." I hear cream pouring into my coffee.

**"That's perfect."** Jei and I say at the same time. The poor girl is so startled that she almost spills more in trying to stop. I feel with my right hand for my spoon and stir my liquid goodness.

"There!" Yumi announces as I take my first sip of morning. "Now, Ai-sama, I know you'll feel like you can use your hand today. Please refrain until after dinner. It is imperative that your hand heal properly."

"Sure thing." I drone, taking another long pull. "I love coffee."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 6:00 AM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Alright." I announce as I stand up, careful to use my right hand and not my left. "Hatsuhana, let's huddle up! I want to start with some warm ups while the boys are still working out their kinks."

"Hanae, I want you to take the first shift with the kids. I'll send someone up to relieve you in three hours. Hotaru, I want you to come up here with Maki and Kana, you are starting to move up with your training and I won't have that go unnoticed. Momoko, you too. If you ladies keep this up I'll run out of things I can teach you in the confined space! Satomi, Sayuri, I want to see you two really apply yourselves today. I know you can do it, and I promise it's all worth it!"

"Savana, Sahara, get in the line up! Just because you know this doesn't excuse you from training!" I glare at them, daring them to contradict me. Luckily neither does. "Wakana, Yasuko, no trying to sneak away. And if I catch you two drooling over the guys again, I'll simply exclude you from future trainings." Yes, exclusion from training is a punishment in my book, and they know I'm serious too. I consider everything training, and in training they spend the most time with me. So they know this means I'll basically ignore them until the magically get back in my good graces.

"We'll start with the first kata of the Heikoudou. The way of balance. Satomi, why is it called the way of balance?"

Satomi, like me, isn't a morning person. I know this, but like me, she'll have to learn to live with it anyway. "Because the central pillar of this school is to seek balance in all things. Soft and hard, weak and strong, defend and attack."

"Very good. Now this taijutsu style is taught only to the women in my clan. Why is that, Sahara?"

"Women are naturally more limber than men, so I assume this style is catered to that?" If she's surprised that I'm asking her anything, she doesn't show it.

"There's that. Kana?"

"Because strength is not a requirement. Men are naturally stronger than women and this style is catered to countering a stronger opponent." Kana is, of course, a morning person. She's fully awake from the moment her eyes open, and she's the sharpest of the bunch. She soaks up everything I throw at her like a sponge.

"That's exactly it. Heikoudou is a soft and external style. That means that it focuses on receiving the aggressor's force and directing it in the direction we desire. Now, in time, I'll teach you girls how to be stronger than most men, but from a natural point of view, Kana is right. Testosterone is a natural steroid that builds muscles, and men typically have loads more than women. The trade off, as Sahara pointed out, is that women are naturally more limber. We can bend easily without breaking. This style focuses on both these aspects. And yes, it was created by Senju Touka, a woman. To boot, she wasn't known for her prowess as a Taijutsu master. She barely ever needed to lift a finger at all. But she understood that the basis of all strong women is a strong body to carry the weight of her burden. So, I want you all to follow through all the steps with me first. After we go through all the steps, I will break it down move for move." I explain, mostly for Savana and Sahara's sakes. The others have heard this a few times already.

"Each move holds a lesson. Each attack holds a clue to your true potential. Each counter holds the key to your success. Now focus, ladies. You know I am not patient with those who do not offer me their all!"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 9:00 AM, Yuri's office, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Jei, Kono, Matte, Naruto and myself. We are all huddled around my desk as Naruto peers over his work one last time. "Right! This will do the trick every time! Jei, let's start with you. What finger and position do you want for Konohamaru?"

I wonder about that myself. Naruto has a large scroll filled with little scribbles and seals – I can barely identify half of them! And there are two forms that look like human hands.

"The middle finger, first position." Jei answers. Yeah, he kind of is that kind of person.

"Kono, which one will Jei be for you?"

"Thumb, first position."

"Boys, place your hands on the markers and let's get this show on the road!"

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 16_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015._**


	21. Arc 1 - Of Preparations and Princesses

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 1 – Sky comes falling down – Chapter 17 – Of Preparations and Princesses**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 8:00 PM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

To hell with wearing my business suite right now. I want to wear my uniform, my second skin. I want to celebrate my wound healing, my finally getting the extra seals applied, by doing what I do best: training.

So now, everyone is staring at me. From my shinobi sandals, to my form fitting full length black pants, my two leg pouches and my two hip pouches (all of which are black too), my sleeveless and very snug black shirt, my mesh armour shirt sleeves reaching down to my elbows, my black glove reaching up to my elbows, my hair hanging loose and reaching my lower back... but most of all, it's Tenshi strapped horizontally across my hip for a left-handed draw and wearing the black mask that they really keep staring at.

I like the new look. It really plays into the Black Death moniker I still haven't figured out how I picked up. "Yu-yuri-sensei!" I turn to Haruda, wondering what he wants. "You look... dangerous."

"Aww, how sweet." I coo, but I notice how my voice seems a bit malformed from the air filters in the mask – seal based or no, they affect the air flow. I smirk when I see Haruda shiver at how my voice sounds. "Jei. I need you." I call to him.

"I'm stuck wearing this, and you want me to help you train in that?" Jei complains. "Whatever. Where do you want to start?"

"Shin."

"..." He's shocked, but this isn't something he shouldn't have seen coming. "What do you need me to do?" I motion towards the low table, and the items I have arranged there.

"I will start here, making a portal from the coordinates I get from your seal. Once I think I'm doing it right, I will move to my office and try from there. After that I will go to Savana's and try from there." I explain.

"You're going to Savana's dressed like that? You do realize the military have every district locked down?" Jei reminds me.

"Exactly. So going as 'Yuri' makes no difference, they won't let me through. I'll be able to see if they have any means of detecting me, and if they do I can just create a portal and come back to you."

"So you're doing this as a precursor for going into their bases to snoop around?" Jei sums it up nicely. I nod, motioning for him to sit down. He does, but not before rolling his eyes at me.

"Team Delta." I call to Yumi, Kei, Hiroshi and Yuriko. "Because I'll have to shut down my other senses, I'd rather if you four stand guard while I train." They surround me without question or hesitation. One in front, one behind, one to my left, the last to my right, all with their backs to me. I sigh, relieved. At least the paranoid part of me won't complain now. So I do the unthinkable, I cancel my sensory jutsu. To make it worse, I focus on the actuator seal, shutting the 'blinds' so all light is blocked out as well. Other than my sense of hearing and my sense of touch, I've effectively shut the world out.

**-Jei, can you hear me?-** I think clearly after opening the channel through the seal on my left hand.

**-Loud and clear. Are you ready?-** He communicates back. It's so weird to hear him in my head, knowing that my ears aren't picking him up.

**-Yes.-** A moment later, my brain is flooded with real-time data of Jei's surroundings. I don't get colours, just... textures? Like a bunch of lines and curves and dots and squiggles that are supposed to make up the scene I should easily recognize. It takes a moment to orient myself with the oddness of what I'm sensing, but I do eventually identify the apple and the kunai I'd placed there. No good, I need to see the senbon as well, or it might as well be a bust! **-Focus, Jei. I need to see every detail.-** I instruct.

Everything snaps into focus. The senbon's in plain sight. Good, a bit overwhelming, but good. **-Opening portal now.-** I unseal Shin and flick her open in my right hand. Focusing on the Space-Time coordinates Jei's seal is providing me; I prep the jutsu using them. I know there's no table in front of me, and I sense Jei has his hand held horizontally in front of him. So theoretically, I should reach into my fan and feel a table in front of me.

Holding Shin vertically in front of me, if slightly diagonal for easier reach, I activate the Space-time Jutsu and reach 'into' my fan. I don't sense the portal, but I do sense my hand appearing out of nothing. I grab the kunai, slice the apple, switch the kunai for the senbon, and stab a piece of the fruit and drag it back through the portal. I let the portal dwindle into nothingness, reactivate my sensory jutsu and take off my mask.

"The results are quite juicy." I tease, taking a bite of the apple that logically shouldn't be in my hand.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Wednesday 10:00 PM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"You know, Ai, I'm starting to feel a bit ignored." Sakura complains playfully. I've pretty much been going into every room and opening a portal, just to see if efficiency is affected at all by where I do it. Luckily, this isn't that case. But even then, I still try to find time to read up on the reports I've been getting from the gangs – which is what she's currently interrupting, but I don't mind too much. I set the scroll down on the table and meet her gaze as she sits next to me.

"Sorry, Nee-san. You know how I am. I don't have a lot of time and I need to have this down pat before..." I explain, sorrow seeping into my tone. She just places a hand on my arm and tells me that she understands, offering a soft smile for even bringing it up. "I am glad you guys are here though. What do you think of my operation here in Bouyaku?"

"I'm... impressed. We've been mostly camping out in the woods surrounding Ancor Vantian, so this is a major step up for us!" Saku-nee is comparing apples and oranges now – their situation is totally different to ours, so it isn't logical to say one is better than the other. Besides, we run the risk of being scoped out by the military, they don't.

"Sorry I can't offer you and Sasuke a more... private location. Kami-sama knows how hard Jei and I have had it to find any real privacy around here." I offer, my cheeks tinged pink.

"Oh? How do you manage then?" Sakura asks, just barely more than a whisper to make sure no one can hear us.

"Sometimes I kick everyone out of my office, but the Usagi are too focussed to follow that order. If you don't mind a different species in the same room, you can try that. Otherwise I wait until after everyone's washed up, or Jei'd wake me up before everyone else and we sneak into the bathroom. You have a lot more room in there. And make sure to cast a privacy jutsu, you guys know a good one, right?" I say just as softly.

"I'm sure Sasuke does." She smiles, finally having a plan in place to get some alone time with her husband.

"If he doesn't, just send him to me. If he activates his Sharingan I can show him a few." I offer.

She nods, smiling in thanks. But her eyes quickly show more... of a naughty side. "So, you and Jei finally did it, huh? I can't say I'm surprised. How was it?" How did this end up as sexually charged girl talk? Oh well, at least it's with my sister.

"As good as I'd hoped. Luckily I tore my hymen during a flying roundhouse kick a long time ago, so it wasn't painful. And if I rile him up enough beforehand..." I fan myself, showing how hot it makes me just thinking about the things that boys can do to me.

She giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. "Sasuke's the same. I swear, I'll never understand how civilians can enjoy it with men that only last a few minutes."

"I know, right! Not a problem we're likely to have. Is Sasuke more gentle or rough? I mean, he looks like he'd just be a plank you have to ride from how he carries himself." I roll my eyes. That boy just irks me sometimes, but he's proven himself to be a good husband and father, so I try to cut him some slack.

"Oh no. He's aggressive, and dominant." She blushes hotly, thinking about her husband. She rubs her lip with her index finger, thinking about his kiss maybe? "But sometimes, he's so soft and gentle with me. I can never tell just what to expect, but I love that about him."

"Must be a shinobi thing. Jei's the same. It all depends on what you tell him beforehand. I mean, I've told him that I wanted to 'show my appreciation', and that night I got ravaged. I mean, if it wasn't for the privacy jutsu, I think you guys would have heard me for sure. But other times, he would just walk up to me for no reason at all and just kiss me. If we make love after that, it's so... tender." We're both blushing up a storm, talking about something so private. But we know we can trust each other with this.

"You love him." Saku-nee points out.

"We are engaged, you know." I remind her, but I know that's not what she means.

"People who hate each other get engaged. People who don't know each other get married. You **love** him." She insists. I smile, thinking about Jei, about all he is for me, does for me... does to me.

"So much it scares me." I admit, my eyes fixed on my fidgeting hands in my lap.

"Is that why you won't marry him just yet? Waiting to see if some hidden monster is going to pop up?"

"This again? What is everyone's fixation with us getting married?" I complain, unable to meet her gaze.

"Don't deflect, Ai. Can't you trust your Nee-san with the real reason?" She prods gently.

"Reasons." I correct, still not looking in her direction.

"Come again?"

"Reasons." I repeat. "I mean, there's wanting Ka-san to be there. There's being scared I'll want to start a family too soon. Worrying if I know him as well as I hope I do... wondering if..." Kami-damn it! I didn't want that put any of this into words! Stop prodding in the jumbled heap of my fears, Sakura!

"If..." She encourages, hooking her right around my shoulder and pulling me to her. "It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to be scared to tell me."

That damn dream comes back to haunt me. "Am I enough...?" My voice is so soft that I barely hear my own words, I wonder if she can. Putting that particular fear into words is almost too much for me. Silent tears fall. And seeing as my face is buried in the nape of her neck, I know she can tell.

"Of course you are." She assures me, but we both know I'm not convinced. "Ai, you care for everyone around you. You guide everyone that asks for your help. You try to save everyone you can."

I'm gently pushed back, her green eyes holding all the love she can muster. "And that's besides your legendary beauty." I snort, not buying that for a second. That just makes her smile wider. "Your humility. Your dedication to those you love, to your clan, and to your village. Ai, if **you** aren't worth being loved... no one is." She wipes away my tears, begging me with her eyes to believe every word she's said.

"And if anyone ever makes you doubt that, then you just leave them to me. Your Nee-san will make them regret they were ever born." She hugs me when she notices I'm getting a bit teary eyed again. "And if somehow I can't... I'll tell Naruto-kun." Even as I cry, I can't help but laugh about that. Yeah, Nii-san can be scary when it comes to me.

"Ai, you okay?" I hear Jei behind me. Shit, I didn't block the emotions' transmitter in my seal.

"I'm fine." I turn to him, not wiping away the fresh tears. "I just needed a good cry, I guess." And it's true, I do feel a lot better. It's just not something I'm likely to ever understand about myself.

"Sorry to steal her away, Sakura-san. Ai needs her rest. If you'll excuse us?" Jei scoops me up, bridal style. "Thanks. For being there when she needs you." Jei bows his head in thanks, before taking me to bed. And I mean just that: I entice him into making love to me. Right here, surrounded by the Hatsuhana ladies.

"Show me how you love me." I ask. I don't remember him ever being as gentle, as tender, but I know I'll never forget how he bathes me in his kisses, in his warmth. And the look in his eyes, just before he climaxes inside me... I don't need my sensory skills to feel the depths of his love.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 6:00 AM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Good morning." I announce once everyone has finished their breakfast. "Today is going to be a bit different. I won't be here, so Jei will be taking over everyone's training." I flex my left hand, trying to get a feel for any danger of it acting up on me. Nothing, so I should be fine.

"I trust everyone knows by now that Jei's expectations are no lower than my own. Treat him the same respect." I instruct seriously. I turn to Kono, who's also in his uniform, his mask already on to show he's good to go. I idly go through all my pouches, as a last minute check that everything is where I expect it to be. That includes the six scroll pockets of my flak jacket. Everything is as I expect it to be. "Do not falter. And do not let me down." I don my mask, fading into the background and out of everyone's sight. Kono is quick to do the same.

"Ai-sensei's really intense this morning. Yo, Jei-sensei. She's in some kind of mission zone, isn't she?" Aki wonders out loud, not realizing that I'm still here.

"Whether she is or isn't, is irrelevant." Jei answers, speaking in much the same tone I used. "What matters is that while on duty, she's the highest ranking officer of my team. Her orders will be obeyed."

"Duh!" Maki announces that she wouldn't think about doing otherwise. "What Aki-kun is trying to ask is if she suddenly turns into another person, or something." No, that's not what he means at all, but nice way to project your question onto him. I'm half tempted to stay a while longer to see what other 'revelations' come up with me 'not here'.

"She is exactly the same. Her focus is the same, her goal is the same. She's just more serious and demanding about it. Don't worry, Maki, she loves all of you no less. She just hides it better while in that state of mind." I focus on the butterflies in my tummy, purposely letting the feeling linger longer than I should given the situation. I know he can feel it through his seal, and he'll know I fully intend for him to feel it. Kono and I shunshin out of the building once Jei's cocky confidence registers through the seal – he knows what he does to me, and he enjoys it.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 8:00 AM, Military checkpoint, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

**-Matte, six military checkpoints are set up on the boarder of the Paizu District. Six present. Two Chuunin, four Genin. They rotate every hour. Chuunins carry the radios, Genin carry kunai-launchers. No one is being let through without papers.-** I give her the rundown, monitoring these fuckwads from a nearby rooftop.

**-What about rooftop patrols?-**

**-None yet. They don't seem to expect any shinobi, or they simply haven't planned for them. I'm beginning to wonder if they even know how to walk up walls.-** I offer. Then the Chuunin turns right towards me. I know he can't see me, but I'm curious why he's looking at me. **-Mark that Chuunin on duty. He may be a sensor.-**

**-Did he spot you?-**

**-Yes, but he doesn't realize it. I'm moving to the next district before he does.-** Kono and I start moving immediately, but so slowly that there's no risk of our camouflage getting ruffled.

**-Good idea. He's marked. Keep me posted.-**

**-Will do. Ai out.-**

The further away we get from the Paizu Pistrict, the more I notice that they really consider it a slum. All six entrances are blocked off to control who gets in and out, but there are no teams patrolling the streets within. Once in the next district, I immediately notice six teams of four making their rounds. There are still no rooftop patrols, but it does show they care more for these people than those in Paizu.

**-You marking down their routes?-** I ask Matte.

**-Working on it. They switch them up at random times, so it's hard to really pinpoint where they'll be and when.-** She responds. Well, that actually shows some intellect on their part. Good on them. It makes it harder for us, but not terribly so**. -You'll need to take out one of the teams. We need their radio and the uniforms will help too. It might not be of any use to us, but the other teams might find it useful.-**

**-Good point. Will keep you posted.-**

**-Jei, what gang irked you the most? I'll need a scapegoat for a few missing Sky patrols.-**

**-Just those guys in the Royal District.-** He responds. **-Think you can pin it on them and not make Savana's gang suffer?-**

**-Shouldn't be too hard. And we're going there anyway to deliver the food.-** I start thinking about the best way to go about doing just that.

**-Kana says we're running low, by the way. You may want to stock up while you're out.-**

**-Will do.-**

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 9:45 AM, outside Savana's gang's hideout, Royal District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Open up! I know you're in there! Don't make me bash this door down!" This is just my lucky day. Two teams of Sky 'shinobi' are trying to get into Savana's place. All Chuunin I might add. It would seem that the Royal District is simply worth so much more than other districts.

**-Jei. Tell Aoba that we've got Sky Chuunin incoming for him to interrogate. Be ready for me to make a portal to you in five minutes or less.-**

**-Will do. Should we expect resistance?-**

-**They'll be comatose.-** I scan around as far as I can. No one else is remotely near us. Good. I make seven shadow clones and without even thinking about it, we each pick a target and they drop like flies. **-Need that portal to hide the evidence.-**

The information I receive shows Jei is in the room with Aoba and the Fuji brothers. I make a portal as wide as I can – twice as wide as any other portal I'd make so far – and my clones start dropping them head first into it. In less than a minute, all eight Sky shinobi are gone.

**-Aoba is really starting to freak out with how fast you're growing.-**

**-Fast? I'm just showing more now.-**

**-He doesn't need to know that. I'm stripping them of their uniforms and weapons. Did you want me to seal those handheld kunai launchers-**

**-Naturally. Keep at least one for uncle Manabu. He'll love having something new to tinker with.-**

**-Will do. Aoba's running low on sterile saline water bags and liquid foods.-** What, is everyone running low on something!?

**-I'll handle it.- **That means I'll need to pay the hospital a visit and cover my tracks in their administration as well.

**-I've got it, Ai. I'll get the food too. You handle Savana's and the other thing.-** Kono hands me the scroll of bentos and retreats in the direction of Royal District's General Hospital.

With no reason not to, I unseal the entrance and enter, resealing it from the inside. I receive a somewhat frosty welcome – mostly because they don't recognize who I am and are slightly fearful of me not showing my face. I take off my mask, smirking at their lack of faith.

"Good morning. Anyone hungry?" I wave the now familiar scroll we always unseal their bentos from.

"Yuri-sama!?" They are shocked to see me. I do look somewhat different, I suppose. "How are Savana-sama and Sahara-san?" One of the women asks.

"They are training, getting ready for something troublesome. Savana asks that I tell you to stop worrying so damn much, by the way. Her exact words." I tell them honestly.

"That's our leader for ya!" Torku boasts, rubbing the back of his head. "By the way, Yuri. The patrols have been coming more and more often." He's the only one here that doesn't care for honorifics.

"I know. We're working on it." I tell him. Honestly, I want to wait until after that meeting tomorrow with all the teams before sending Jei out. I'll probably end up sending Kono with him, just to make sure he gets there safely. Or maybe Matte? But I'll need her sorting through all the data we'll be getting in, so no... Kono.

"Please... Could you at least take the girls and the kids?" Torku asks. "I don't know how you keep doing what you do, but if you could take them somewhere safe... the boys and I can hold out until whatever else you've planned is ready."

"Give me a second." **-Jei, do you think we have enough space for Savana's girls?-**

**-We'll make space if it's important. But I think we should have room for all of them, if they don't mind sleeping in the dojo.-** Jei makes sense.

"Pack your shit. You leave in ten minutes."

"Thank you." Torku bows low to me, before he tells the girls to pack their things.

"No. All of you." I correct. "If it isn't safe here for them, it isn't safe for any of you. Ten minutes, so step on it!"

**-Savana and Sahara're with me in the Dojo. Everyone else is cleared out for now. She's pissed that they have so little faith in you.-** Jei brings me up to speed.

**-Tell her not to worry about it. Torku is right to worry. The two teams I sent through were outside their door. When they find out two or more teams don't report in, they'll start bashing down doors for real. Getting them out of here makes the most sense.-**

Everyone around me are grabbing things, rolling up futons –sheets and all– and pretty much just grabbing everything they can carry.

**-Shit. I just remembered the other teams are coming in today or tomorrow. And they won't be able to reach us with the city on lockdown. I'll need to head out of the city to welcome them.-** I announce, wondering why something that important would slip my mind.

**-Good point. They're probably already outside waiting for some opportunity to get in.-** Matte points out, but seems occupied with something else. She'll tell me when she's ready.

**-I've already got a Shadow Clone heading for the exit. If he sneaks out, he'll let you know.-** Kono is beautiful sometimes! And he certainly is stealthy enough to get past some Chuunins at the security checkpoint leading out the city. That should work out just fine – that it's a clone, and therefore far more expendable, helps too.

"Time's up! Let's go!" **-Jei?-** When I sense his surroundings, I unseal Shin and make the portal. "Children first. Women after. Let's go!" I grab the first child in reach, easing her through the portal – and ignoring her slight panic as I do. I feel Jei taking her from me, so I reach for the next – who are all suddenly very much out of my reach.

**-Have Savana pop her head through.-** A second later, I see the familiar form of Savana **walk** through the portal. Hmm, well, she does have to duck her head a little, but she walks through just fine.

"Alright people! Let's go. No pussyfooting!" She announces. No one hesitates this time, not even the kid that screamed when the girl disappeared. In short order, everyone's through.

"You too, Savana. I've got plenty of shit to handle, and they'll need their leader to help them get settled in." I hand her the scroll with the bentos. "Jei will know what to do with that. Can't let good food go to waste."

"Thank you, Ai. We-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're forever in my debt." I drone, trying to tell her to knock it off and just go already – damn portal isn't exactly easy on my chakra reserves! I wave her through, wondering why everyone seems so damn wordy these days.

After closing the portal, I start heading out. I still have another few patrol teams to make disappear. Although, not offering proof of who's doing it might actually be proof enough that one of the gangs in this district HAS to be the culprit! I mean, they don't know about us, and even if they do we're based in the Paizu District, which is on the other side of the city! We'll never get any kind of backlash from this. Ever. Yup. Just making them disappear will do.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 2:15 PM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

"Fuck! That took much longer than planned!" I complain loudly, enjoying that the kids are all upstairs playing and therefore can't hear me.

"Calm down, Ai. It worked out." Jei placates.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry."

**-I'm out of the city. Zabuza's here. No one else.-** That would be Kono's clone. Fuck! I make a portal and let Zabuza and his team through. I'm curious why Nene comes through first, but I don't care enough to ask. When all four are through I close the portal.

**-I'll come relieve you after I eat. If I have to eat a rations bar when I know there's food, I WILL hurt someone.-** I offer, trying not to sound as irritated as I truly feel.

"What's... Yuri, what the hell is going on?" Zabuza demands, looking at all the new faces, most of whom are training under Savana.

"Military lock down? I incited chaos in their district, so it wasn't safe for them there." Sahara brings a large bowl of piping hot food – vegan friendly too! "Sahara-chan! I love you!" I damn near kiss her, grabbing the bowl out of her hands and start to chow down.

"A-a-ai-sama!" She stutters, blushing and covering her reddening cheeks like I just proposed to her or something.

"She means that as a VERY heartfelt thank you. Don't worry too much about it." Jei translates. I love that boy!

"I see." She calms down quickly, now that she knows there won't be an uncomfortable love triangle or something like that. "In that case, you are most welcome, Ai-sama." Sahara bows low to me. What's with the low bowing? I mean, shit! I just thanked her for the food!

"**And** they know your real name?" Zabuza quips. What is he, my mother? Fuck it, not interrupting a good meal for him. I sit down to the table and ignore him.

"Ai's been busy." Jei shrugs it off, but doesn't turn his back to Zabuza. Nene and Haku couldn't care less, so they just join me at the table and graciously accepting the bowls Sahara offers them. They're less vocal with their thanks, and Sahara just smiles. Hmm, it must be just me then.

"Busy?" Zaza sounds sarcastic and unimpressed. His problem.

"Senju clan matters. Nothing you need to worry with." Jei shrugs. That's all Utakata needs, so he joins us at the table.

"She's taking these people back with you? Training them in Kenjutsu, Iaidou from the looks of it. The woman there's Savana, one of the gangleaders Ai marked off my list. Waitress there's Sahara, her second in command. And judging by the numbers, her whole gang's here too." Zaza breaks it down. I smirk, even as I'm chewing the yummy local tofu.

"Seems like nothing gets past you." Jei teases, but still doesn't stand down. He's dealing with this so I don't have to. That's so sweet!

"What I don't get is why she thinks none of these people will squeal on her the first chance they get." Oh yeah, Zaza went there. And he's talking loud enough for everyone to hear him too. This'll be fun. I turn towards the swordsmen in training, and Sahara, enjoying that they are about to pop. I don't let people in with my precious people without testing them first! Sure, some are tested less than others, but they are all tested.

The Hatsuhana are loyal to me. They are pissed that it's being questioned. Savana isn't loyal to me, not yet, but she has faith that I'll do right by her and her people. And her people are without a doubt loyal to her – they walked through a portal, literally into the unknown, simply because she said it was alright. If that isn't loyalty, I don't know what is!

"Momochi Zabuza. Of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Damn, Savana knows her shit. Gotta give her that. "I'll just go out on a limb and assume you're one of the captains working with Ai-sama?" I smile around the food in my mouth. If he's smart, he'll realize that she's too smart to toy with. Sure, he could easily take her in a fight, but he can't hold a candle to her intellectually.

"What's it to you?" He asks, his entire body showing he couldn't care less what her answer is.

"I'll take that as a yes. The Hatsuhana don't seem impressed with you, but they seem to recognize you. I'll assume that means you are also stationed here. That means you work alongside Ai-sama, and should know how she is. You know that her protecting others isn't out of character. And you know without a doubt that she will **not** take **unnecessary** **risks**. That means, if you actually **try** to think about it, that our being here is **not** a risk. We're a **boon**. And I will **not** tolerate you speaking of **my** people **any other way**!" I love that woman! I seriously just love that woman! How in the hell does she figure all that out so quickly? Damn!

Most of her gang are in tears, so moved by their leader's faith in them and willingness to stand up to anyone. I mean, shit, she stood up to me when she thought I was a homicidal maniac! Now she's standing up to a very reputable homicidal maniac, if a sometimes sweet one that can be taught to heel. She's got a cast iron spine, no doubt about that.

"I swear, if you were into guys, I'd give anything to sweep you off your feet." Zaza compliments her, I think. He'd only just gotten used to me standing up to him, not he's got Savana too. Poor guy.

"..." She has no clue how to respond to that.

"Zaza-cha~aaaaan! Did you bring me back presents?" I tease, having finally emptied my bowl. I nod to Sahara in thanks, accepting the tea she poured for me. She's really good at this. Maybe she can run a cafe or something when we get back to Konoha.

Sipping my tea, I try not to cackle like a maniac when he plucks the clearly half dead Fuji from off his shoulder and drops him in a heap in front of him. "Osamu, Aki, please bring him here." They sheathe their swords and dash towards the battered and bruised little man. I won't lie, I'm really happy that they grab him like he's a sack of rice. I meet the wary gaze of the man, beaming that he's barely holding on to consciousness. I welcome him to my home, and place him in a coma. After all, we can't be rude to our guests.

"Boys, please escort Fuji to Aoba-san. I'm sure we'll have some more fun with him soon." When they're halfway up the stairs, I hear a loud clang. Aki apologizes –for the noise, not the giving the man a concussion– and they carry on like nothing happened. Hmm, there might be some bad blood between them and the brothers Fuji. Maybe.

**#Really not sorry.#** Osamu signs, letting Fuji's leg bang against the railing again – that was definitely on purpose.

"Now, I can't let such a wonderful present go unrewarded. So, I'll let you in on a little secret. There's about to be some 'issues' in the Royal district. Once that gang is dealt with, there will need to be a new 'incident' to keep the military busy. So, pending Jiraiya's approval, there might be some fun awaiting you in the near future." I explain. Yes, I'm so much nicer when I'm not hungry.

"I don't get you. You save one gang, and doom another." Zabuza **really** doesn't get me. At least he's honest though.

"Not the same thing. Savana's gang tried to mostly keep legit, only dealing in back alley business when the front dipped too low. Those others are mostly side-business, and only put in enough effort to make their front passable. Worlds apart." I break it down.

"So how long before this city is unliveable?" He just moves on like my words don't faze him. I sigh, actually thinking about that.

"Zaza, we've got another mission that's going to make this place pretty much like enemy territory by next week Friday. I'm going to give details during the meeting. And yes, Savana, I already have plans to have you all out of here before that happens." I cover that base before it even comes up.

"I don't doubt you do." Savana says, bowing low in thanks. I can't help but notice how Savana's gang, and the Hatsuhana, all bow along with her.

"Alright, alright. Ai's everyone's saviour." I wave it off. "Jei, I'm heading out. You want to tag along?"

**-Kono, you mind coming into the dojo to make sure Zabuza doesn't say something really stupid without us knowing about it.-** Jei asks, sort of.

**-On my way.-** I'll just assume that's the original Kono, who's been keeping Matte company – not that she asked or even needed it, but it's nice that he offered.

"Alright." Jei nods to me.

**-Kono, I need an out. We're coming to relieve you.-** When I get the info showing trees and rocks, I make the portal and Jei and I jump through.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 3:00 PM, outside of Bouyaku~**

Closing the portal behind me, I sigh in relief. "Happy to be out of there?" Kono asks.

"Everyone was getting clingy with her. You know how she feels about that." Jei explains. Yeah, they were all kinds of clingy back there.

"Yup, I know how it goes. Listen, the boss said to head to Kuju once you arrive. That way we won't lose any time after the meeting tomorrow." Kono's clone informs us.

"That's brilliant! Good thinking, Kono!" I compliment him.

**-Matte, Kono's clone is heading to Kuju Port. That should solve the time problem, and give us some more breathing room.-** I pass the message on. **-Good thinking Kono!-**

**-Thank Kami-sama! Cause this place is going to hell and fast! What'd you do in the Royal district exactly?-**

**-I kidnapped those first two teams, slaughtered the other patrols. Then I stashed their uniforms and headbands in the gang's main office.- **I update her.** -I of course kept their weapons for myself, but they could have just as easily been stashed elsewhere or sold. I may or may not have updated their books to make it look like there've been some major cash deposits today.-**

Kono's clone and Jei look at me; both are impressed with my plan. The evidence would be circumstantial at best, but the military won't care. That entire gang will either be tried, or simply executed. Even if there is a trial, their records will be held against them and they'll be found guilty for that alone. They're fucked. Unless the military never find their hideout, in which case those asshats are inept. It's a good way to test their intel of their own city.

Kono's clone says his farewells and starts his trek to Kuju. That mostly just leaves Jei and I to wait on the other teams. Seeing that it's mid afternoon, and we expect them to be here for nine tomorrow... This is going to be a long ass day.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 8:00 PM, outside of Bouyaku~**

**-We've got incoming. Temari's team. Sending a clone to intercept, Kono in the dojo please.-** I giggle at that a little. Kono in the dojo.

**-Ha ha, ha.-** Kono retorts. Oops, I guess he felt my amusement. Can't say I'm sorry though.

Making a Shadow Clone, I send her towards the cautiously approaching Sand team, plus Fuu. The team slows when they approach my clone, and there's a... I don't know, a conversation, I suppose. My clone disperses a minute later – her memories reveal that they understand it's me and that I can approach without incident. I nod to Jei and we make our way over. I can't help but chuckle that Temari didn't recognize me, and that my clone teased her with Hayama-sensei's words when the situation was reversed. 'To think you did not recognize my signature... even after all these years...' I love the embarrassed blush she tried to hide.

"Good evening. Sorry I cannot greet you properly." I say, my eyes meeting Gaara-nii. "The city is currently in lock down. I'll get you in, but hurry, there've been patrols and I'd rather there isn't a scene to alert them." I take Shin and, once I get the data from Kono, I make a portal.

"Everyone through." I instruct. "We'll follow once the last teams arrive." Gaara doesn't even hesitate, he walks through. The others are less trusting of the unknown, but in under thirty seconds I safely close the portal. Jei and I take to the trees again, knowing that another patrol is nearby. Well, a hundred and fifty metres away, but close enough that I feel we should be careful.

**-What do you think about Savana?-** I ask, not blocking the other channels. It doesn't bother me that Kono and Matte can hear what we're discussing.

**-Hmm. She's shrewd, calculating, and will do anything for her precious people. I think she's too much like you for you to not respect her.-** Jei's amused with his analysis. I just offer him a dull glare. **-But you're more talking about if I think she's loyal to you. And yes, she is.-**

I don't bother denying it, that's exactly what I want to know. **-What makes you think she's loyal to me?-**

**-Because you've saved her people. Think if it was you, and someone saved not just my life, but the entire Senju clan.- **He offers. If he thinks we're so alike, then thinking about what I'd do in her shoes makes sense.

So let's see. I encounter someone that could easily kill everyone I hold dear. Instead of killing them, that person saves them, feeds them, protects them... and offers us a chance at a better life. **-She's going to end up being just as fanatic as the Hatsuhana, isn't she.-**

**-Probably.-** Jei motions for me to come closer to him. Aww, snuggle time to pass the time. I like it. I sit between his thighs and lean back into his warm embrace. My head rests against his chest. I hear his heartbeat loud and steady – he's still wearing his business suit. It's another half hour before Tou-san's team and Jiraiya arrive, and I'm just as careful to send a clone to them first. We're all in Kamezuri's Tofu before the next patrols swings through.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 9:15 PM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Predictably, Jiraiya has a meltdown seeing more new faces in the dojo. I glare at him before he says anything stupid though. "I don't want to hear it, Jiraiya. Everyone is likely tired from their journey and we're all here well on time for the meeting. I suggest we give everyone the chance to unwind."

The old fart glares at me, but wisely chooses to leave it be for now. "Is anyone hungry? It's a bit late, but I'm sure my ladies won't mind whipping something up for you." I offer the teams. Everyone seems open to the idea. Especially me; I'd missed another meal because of something taking much longer than was hoped for.

"We'll get right on it, Ai-sama." Sahara informs me, smiling brightly. She bows low to me, again, and nods to a few of the Hatsuhana ladies – motioning for them to follow her.

"Thank you, Sahara-chan. And please make some chamomile tea to go with it." She assures me that she'll see to it. I sit to the table, knowing that there is nothing I need to worry about just yet. Ah... not quite 'nothing'. "Aki, Osamu, while we're waiting, perhaps you can show the others where they'll be spending the night, and the bathroom if they wish to wash up before dinner is served. I'm sure we have at least a half hour before then."

"Should we show your commander to Aoba-san's office?" Aki asks. Hmm, good point.

"Yes, that would be acceptable. So long as he understands that they are all **mine**." I lock eyes with Jiraiya to show that I mean business. I've been idly thinking about all the ways I can kill the Fuji – each one deserves a unique and painful and gruesome death, and they're worth the planning I put into just that.

"If you all would follow me? Please do not confuse my buddy's silence for rudeness. An old injury damaged his voice box. He's been learning to use Konoha battle signs, if you are fluent enough in that, he'll gladly answer any questions you might have for him. His hearing is just fine though, so please bear that in mind." Aki is... he's just too much sometimes. He's being polite, amicable, welcoming and protective of his best friend all in one go. I notice how Jiraiya stays behind though. He sits across from me, his arms crossed and his gaze never wavering from mine.

"Something to say, commander." I intone. I know what his issue is, I just don't know why he thinks his disapproval would sway me.

"You are aware that Savana and Sahara are rogues from Tsuki." He says, knowing me well enough to have figured out as much. Jei sits next to me, to my right. Savana sits to my left. I just smile.

"Your point?"

"I promised your mother I'd look out for you, Ai. Please stop making this harder than it has to be." His tone is mostly pleasant, but I sense an undercurrent of a debt that can never truly be paid – what is his history with Ka-san, exactly?

"I can loo-"

"This isn't about that." He interrupts. "I know you can handle yourself, or you would not be on this mission. I know you can look after yourself, or there'd be frogs in every room to monitor you." I just really do collect overprotective people. There's no other explanation.

"I'm tired, hungry and aggravated from too many long days back to back. Speak plainly, Jiraiya." I demand. If he has a point, he'd better make it.

"I got my hands on this. Maybe you should take a look." He pulls a book out of nowhere. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it's a Bingo Book, but it looks slightly different to Konoha's version. "Turn to page one-oh-seven."

I roll my eyes, but do as he asks. Turning to page one-hundred and seven, I see a familiar face staring at me. A larger picture of my face, a smaller picture of a side profile and one from the back. "What have we here? Our Ai-chan's famous." Jei announces. That just sends everyone around us into a scramble trying to see what this is about.

**Name: Senju Ai**

**Age: 13**

**Monikers: Princess Ai, Konoha's Rabbit Goddess, Black Death, Mournful Blade.**

**Rank: A or higher**

**Known Skills: Can summon thousands of C-rank level rabbit samurai (confirmed to be at least 3000), B-rank skills with snake sword, unknown elemental skills (Wind is only known element), unknown skill with Sealing, suspected skill in Healing.**

**Caution Level: Do Not Engage.**

**Note: Head of Senju clan, daughter to Senju Tsunade of the Sannin, father unknown. See note on page 108.**

"Holy shit, I'm 'Do Not Engage'? Fucking hell! That's just a step down from 'Flee On Sight'!" I boast. "You see that, Jei? I'm feared around here."

"Turn the page." Jiraiya instructs. When I do, I see Naruto-nii. Why am I not surprised? And yes, as I figured, he's registered as 'Flee On Sight'.

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: 16**

**Monikers: Konoha's Second Yellow Flash, Konoha's Guardian.**

**Rank: S**

**Known Skills: Flying Thunder God jutsu, Jinchuuriki (can control up to seven tails of Kyuubi's chakra), Off the charts Sealing knowledge.**

**Caution Level: Flee On Sight.**

**Note: Head of Uzumaki clan. Suspected son of Namekaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Swore to hunt down and kill anyone that hurts Senju Ai (see page 107)**

I groan at that. Even in the Bingo Book people are shown to be protective of me. I mean, seriously! And since when can Naruto-nii use seven of the nine tails? How would these people even know that!?

"P-princess Ku-kushina!" Minako sounds shocked, interrupting my mental rant. No, she **is** shocked. I can't say the name means much to me, but obviously she must be well known. "He's Princess Kushina's son?" I blink. Princess? Well, people seem to be calling me a princess too... what's that about?

"What's it to you?" Jiraiya asks, eyeing her dangerously closely.

"My father was one of her sworn guards before she was sent to Konoha and never returned." She explains. "When Whirlpool fell, he smuggled my mother and two others out. He'd petitioned Konoha for years to let us move there, but some stuck up bureaucrat, something Danzo, has been turning us down."

"Where are the others now?" I ask, curious that she's suddenly so open. And I'm also more than curious about Shimura Danzo's hand in this.

"Dead, or might as well be." She says coldly. Zanma tries to comfort her; it's hard to miss the pain in her chakra.

"Minako, I need to know." I press, hoping to get more info out of her.

"It's okay, Mina, I'll tell them you go upstairs." Zanma speaks up. Minako is gone before I can even ask what's wrong. Not that I'm worried – she runs into Naruto on en route. "The two others were my mother and my aunt, Paizu's mother. Minako's father killed them almost a year ago."

Silence ensues, as uncomfortable as having to dance naked in front of drunken men that would like nothing more than to grope you.

"We don't know for sure why, but we know that he's under the influence of at least opium. And we know that he now works for the Fuji brothers here in Bouyaku." Zanma offers after collecting himself a bit.

"Good. He's mine." I grind out, trying my best not to leak any killing intent.

Jiraiya isn't pleased. "Ai-chan, please he's-"

"**Mine**." I finish for him. "Fuji is already on my hit list, so I'm not even going out of my way."

"Ai, this is exactly what I'm talking about!" Jiraiya brings us back to his earlier point. "The two of you are becoming too well known, and you're still out for blood!"

"Tell me something, old man." I meet his gaze easily. "We need Fuji. That man works for Fuji. What are the odds of me not meeting him in combat?"

"Everyone out." Jiraiya orders, but only Zanma and Paizu leave. I smirk, knowing for certain that he holds no power over my people. "OUT!" He bellows, but still no one else budges.

"It's alright, guys. Go on." I wave them out, not in the least surprised when everyone starts making their way upstairs. Only Team Delta stay behind, and Jei.

Jiraiya waits for everyone to leave, before casting a privacy jutsu. Whatever he has to say, it's obviously personal. "You and the brat are the closest thing I have to children." He says, his tone just as crisp as it ever is, his eyes just as sharp. It's his chakra that tells me there's a depth to his words he wishes he could deny. "So please, stop fighting me."

I sigh, rubbing my forehead in frustration. Since when does the super pervert have bonds with people other than Naruto and Ka-san? I would love to ask him why me, but the fact is that my being Ka-san's daughter already answered that. I would also love to know why not Sakura or Shizune, but he'll never answer me.

"What do you want from me?" Is the next best thing to ask.

"For you to be safe." Is his only response.

"I'm surrounded by people that want that as much or more than you do. Each more protective than the last. My ability to protect myself should also play a role in this. What makes you question my safety?" I wonder about that, really wonder. I'd love to just brush his concerns off, but something tells me there's more to this than he's willing to say.

"Your people are loyal, but too weak to make a difference. You're picking fights with at least B-ranks, Ai." He warns. There's something about his tone, how it's slowly softening, how he's slowly showing something I've never seen from him. "..." He mutters something I can't quite hear, but his chakra shows that he's scared of something. Jiraiya of the Sannin is scared?

"Come again?"

"I said, you are too much like your mother." He repeats, his voice wavering and cracking to show he's becoming emotional. What could possibly affect this man so much that would make him emotional? "Always making me worry, always making me wonder if you're up to something... please, Ai... I lost her... don't make me... I can't..." He turns away, unwilling to show his face any longer. Jei and I share a look, but he just nods me towards Jiraiya.

What do I say to him? What can I say? Words will offer him no comfort, just as they do not console me, nor fill the hole in my heart Ka-san left behind. So I guess all there is, is a hug. I make my way to him, keeping my footsteps light but audible. When I find myself in front of him, I see, for the first time, that even someone like Jiraiya has a breaking point. Ka-san's death was that point, and it seems like the fear of something happening to me...

His face is kept stoic, his body carefully controlled, but he makes no effort to hide the flowing tears. I briefly wonder if he'd even shed a tear since Ka-san's death. I raise my arms, like a toddler would when asking someone to pick them up. When he hesitates I beckon with both hands. "I need a hug." I tell him simply.

If he was shorter, I would just glomp him. But frankly the man is damn nearly twice my height! I could also just jump higher, or I could just climb up him like he's some sort of mountain – compared to me, he kind of is. No, I want him to put in the effort.

He's slow to act, I can't say I understand why, but eventually he does scoop me up into his arms. Sure to keep my movements slow and nonthreatening, I wrap my arms around him, letting him bury his tearstained face in the nape of my neck. He hooks an arm under my legs to stabilize me, while the other wraps around my middle protectively – just like how Ka-san used to hold me. I don't fight the tears, letting them fall as they please.

"I miss her too." I murmur. "I think about her every day. Wondering if she's proud of the person I've become." His shoulders shudder for the first time, betraying the intensity of his emotions.

"I get so mad sometimes. I just don't understand why she would leave me." Ai, you need to shut up. You need to stop talking and just leave this as it is. "She promised me she'd always be here for me. She was supposed to be at my wedding. She was supposed to hold my child and tell me who they remind her off."

"That's why I hate it when people baby me... only Ka-san is allowed to do that. But she's... Ka-san, she's..."

"Gone." Jiraiya finishes for me. I grab two fistfuls of his red haori jacket, praying to whatever Kami is listening that I won't lose anyone else. "But we're still here, Ai. Please, help me keep you here." He all but begs me.

I push myself back a little, wiping away his tears with my palms. Noticing that his tears just won't stop, I hug him again. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise, Tou-san." I whisper into his ear, holding him just a little tighter.

His grip tightens, almost becoming painful. He sniffles a little, chuckling and too shocked to stop himself. "I'll hold you to that, princess."

"This means I'm going to have another S-rank shinobi threatening me. Fuck my life." Jei says drily. I'm so shocked that I can't help but laugh. Jiraiya's much the same I think.

"Sorry, kid. I'm triple-S. You're moving up in the world." He teases, but Jei doesn't look impressed.

"Wonderful."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 9:00 AM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Sitting to the table are the captains, with Jiraiya taking the 'most important' seat. I roll my eyes, wondering at the need for superficial protocol at a time like this. The others are standing around us, trying to watch all the information currently on display. Maps of Bouyaku, Ancor Vantian, Mima City and Seki litter the table, each with notes scribbled all over them.

"Alright, listen up." Jiraiya officially starts the meeting. No one else but our teams are allowed in the dojo, not even the Usagi. "Ai tells me that she's been given an additional mission. Once she tells us the details, we'll move on and start planning how this affects everything else."

"Thank you." I bow my head a little to him, showing more respect that anyone is used to me giving him. "We've gathered intelligence on their shinobi forces here. Particularly, where they 'recruit' said forces from." I pull the map of Bouyaku towards me, noticing that this is the one Jei marked all fifteen of the nurseries. "It turns out that they have a human farming facility here in Bouyaku. What you see here are the known locations where they house the children they've been farming."

"I of course passed the intelligence onto Jiraiya, but I'd also brought Hokage-sama up to speed. I have since received an S-rank mission from villages of Konoha, Cloud, Mist, Sand, Snow, Vegetables, Artisan and Star to kidnap each of these children and have them in Kuju Port by next week Friday night." I let that simmer for a moment, letting them come to the conclusion that I am not fucking up a mission given to me by that many concurring villages.

"You, as in you personally?" Kankurou asks. I can't say if he's impressed that they'd give me an S-rank mission, or if he's worried what would happen to me if I fail.

"Yes. The mission scroll states my name as the only pledged mission executioner. So this is my mission. However, the military backlash from my mission will have a major effect on our main mission. It may be necessary to move up the execution date."

"What do you suggest?" Jiraiya asks.

"Next week Friday at midnight."

"That's impossible. There's no way we can find the remaining targets and plan blowing up four cities in a week." Temari points out, glaring at me. She knows me well enough, but she has little faith in this coming to fruition.

"I already have plans for Bouyaku in place. I have a team making all the tags I'll need. If Naruto were to stay here with me another three days, we could have enough of each type of tag for all four cities. I'm sure Jiraiya has found his targets in Ancor Vantian. He could go aid your team, Temari. Sasuke can go help Tou-san's team locating theirs. Once we're done with the tags, Naruto can send clones to deliver them to each of you and then all you have to do is acquire your targets before setting the fuse."

"That leaves too much room for error. We'd need to communicate to ensure everyone is on schedule." Jiraiya points out.

"Easily arranged." I peel off my left glove and showing the back of my hand to everyone. "This seal allows me and my team to communicate real-time over any distance. Naruto could make temporary seals like it for all of you and we hook them up to a communications hub seal. If Shikamaru were to stay here to act as central intelligence, he could keep everyone on schedule and ensure that everyone is up to date."

"Hmm. That might work." Jiraiya seems to still be thinking though. "What do you think, Shikamaru?"

"That nothing good ever comes from rushing." The Nara heir drones. "But at least we have a solid plan to work with. Naruto, are you sure you can get this done?"

"Positive. I've already worked with that seal, so I know what I'm doing. And me and Ai have already perfected those new explosive notes. We're good to go!" Naruto-nii enthuses.

"Ai, that seal is more than just a communication seal. What else can it do?" Shikamaru just can't cope with unknowns, can he.

"A lot. I'll explain that in private." Everyone eyes me suspiciously, but no one has a right to say anything.

**-I'm in Kuju Port, near the docks. Whenever you guys are ready.-** Kono's clone updates us. I smile, knowing that this means that everything is coming to a head.

"Guys, I've got a million things going on at once. Is this a plan we can live with?" I say, my smile still not going anywhere.

"It's a plan that'll have to do. Everyone is dismissed. Naruto, Ai, Shikamaru. I'll need to talk to you three privately in Ai's office." Jiraiya just can't offer a compliment, can he. "Matsuri, you too. No, Nara Matsuri."

"Just call her Matte. It's simpler." I wave it off, already walking towards my office. As I reach the border of the privacy jutsu, I realize Jiraiya isn't taking it down. I focus on the disruptor seals decorating my left hand and just flick the barrier jutsu with one finger. I can't help but smile when it shatters. So many new and exciting uses for the seals I have. "You guys coming, or what?"

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 17_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015._**


	22. Arc 1 - Phase One

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 1 – Sky comes falling down – Chapter 18 – Phase One**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Thursday 8:00 PM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

The week went by in a flash. Between arranging a warehouse in Kuju, getting everyone there, getting everyone settled in, setting up an air tight plan Shikamaru eventually had to admit is 'more than good enough', and making more tags that I've likely ever made in my life... it's finally just time to get it all done.

Looking around Kamezuri's, I can't help but feel weird. Everything here was sealed and sent to Jei so he can make that warehouse liveable while the majority of our people are there. All that's really left here, are Kono, Matte, Shikamaru, Naruto –who'd flatly refused to let me out of his site, and was even endorsed by Jiraiya's recent overprotective bullshit– Zabuza, Utakata, Haku, Nene, Savana and myself. That's it. Everyone else, everything else, is in that warehouse with Jei.

"Alright, let's go over this one last time." Shikamaru drones, rolling out the last map we have. "Zabuza. You and Utakata will be the diversion. You two will slaughter every shinobi in a district, just after they report in to their central command. With a half hour between you killing them and their having to report in again, that should give you ample time to clean out the patrols in a single district before moving to the next one. Keep in mind the order I explained before. It's important to make it look like there's a pattern, before switching the pattern entirely. It will keep them guessing and sending their people in all the wrong directions."

"Kill 'em as prescribed. Kill 'em before they scream. Got it." Zabuza really likes working with us. He REALLY likes how we think.

"Ai, while this is going on, Konohamaru will be sending his clones to the holding cells. You will teleport to the first," He taps where the first groups of kids I'll be rescuing are located. "Get all of them to our team in Kuju, then teleport to the next. Keep repeating the process until you have all fifteen groups gone. You will have no more than thirty minutes per group. That means your maximum allotted time is seven and a half hours. The plan doesn't allow for breaks, so suck it up."

"... Got it." I don't bother glaring at him. I'd already chewed him out once for calling me a slacker.

"Naruto, while all this is going on, it's your job to plant all the explosive notes. I understand they are set to a timer?"

"Nn! Set for tomorrow eleven fifty-nine PM. We'll be a done a whole minute before anyone else!" Naruto just had to. It wouldn't be him if he didn't do something like this.

"Good. Keep in mind that the city will grow more chaotic as time passes, and you absolutely **cannot** miss a **single** note!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, get on with it already." Naruto waves off the boy's concerns. He'll get the job done.

"Good. Phase one starts at exactly seven fifteen AM tomorrow morning. That means that if no one screws up, we'll be done at two forty-five PM. We'll then have two hours to rest before Phase two starts and we storm Fuji's Palace. We'll meet up here at three PM at the latest. No entering through the door, we can't have them getting suspicious of where we are. So when you are done with your tasks, inform me and I'll have Ai teleport you here."

Gee, it's a good thing 'Ai' doesn't have anything ELSE going on all fucking day, huh? I mean, I'll only be 'teleporting' twenty-four-hundred children across the country. No biggie.

"Ai, whatever you're thinking. Stop." Shikamaru glares at me, daring me to deny that I'm thinking something. I just grumble to myself. "Once Phase Two is complete, if we still have time and it's not suicidal, we'll proceed with Phase Three: the military installations. Seeing as that was an 'optional', we'll leave it for last and make sure everything else is done."

"Yeah, yeah. Is it time for me to get to work?" I ask, already feeling irritated that I'll be crammed down rations bars for while again.

"Yes." Shikamaru rubs his nose, knowing he's not going to like dealing with me for the next thirty-six hours.

**-Jei. I'll need those coordinates, and you need to prepare for three incoming.-**

**-Got the map. Picking one at random. Target one coordinates, coming through.-** Jei replies. A second later I sense the Space-Time coordinates I'll need.

I make a Shadow Clone and give Shin to her. She flicks Shin open and I focus, opening the portal I'll need. I reach in with my left hand and pull out target number one. My clone closes the portal before anything else comes through, but this asshole is screaming like a baby, shocked and clearly panicked. I tap his forehead with my right index finger and place him in a coma, glad to shut him up.

**-Target one, acquired.-** I update.

**-Target two coordinates, coming through.-** I repeat the process twice, lining up our three targets side by side. Once I have them, I remove their tracking seals and I send them through to Jei.

Now, all that's left is- "Ai." Shikamaru interrupts my thoughts. "Do you think someone else could have possibly tracked those seals?"

"It's possible." I admit. "I hadn't exactly planned for them to have an Uzumaki on their side. And we don't know if he's any good with seals. It isn't something we should rule out."

"..." He doesn't seem to like whatever he's thinking. "Worst case scenario, he's a master. What could he find out from what you've been broadcasting?"

"From these new seals? Nothing. From those tracking seals I had on those Sky Shinobi and the three I just sent to Jei... well, they could know this location. What do you think, Nii-san?" I turn to the only seals master present.

"It's unlikely they'd be able to pick it up, but it's not impossible. You're right about the seals we're using now, they're too secure. But the low ranked seals you tagged their people with... it **is** possible." Shikamaru mulls over Nii-sans words.

"There are too many unknowns now. Troublesome." He looks up at the roof, obviously annoyed.

"What are the chances of them tagging those shinobi or our targets to track them?" I ask Naruto.

"Chance aren't bad, but I'm the one that sealed the warehouse. They won't be tracked there." He brags.

"Huh? I just tracked Jei, spoke with him, got a response, and transported another three people." I point out.

"Yeah, I know. That's how good I am." He claims. Choosing to not go there, I wave it off and leave it for what it is.

"Ai. I want you, Naruto and Kono to each leave a Shadow Clone here, and in two other secure locations within the city. I'd rather be prepared for the worst case scenario." Shikamaru lazily demands.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get some sleep? I've got a million things to handle tomorrow."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 6:00 AM, dojo, Kamezuri's Tofu, Paizu District, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Mission day has arrived. And it's starting as a real piss me off kind of day too. Matte's fidgeting from nerves. Kono's bouncing from them. I didn't get to snuggle with Jei at all. And Jiraiya's been waking me up at the oddest times checking my surroundings – I didn't even know he got tagged, but I should have seen it coming.

So that means I have a team full of nerves, myself being moody from sleeping horribly, and a long ass day ahead of me. Fucking... A...

To make matters even worse... I plan on sealing as much food and necessities as I can for the kids. You never know if the team picking them up has everything they'll need, or if they'd even know what to expect. So, just in case, I'll plan for a group of incompetent fucks – can't go wrong.

I've already... ingested my breakfast. That isn't helping my mood much either. Luckily, Naruto-nii knows me well enough, so he's been offering hugs for any little thing. I haven't turned down any of them yet.

No one seems to be chatty. There isn't any chatter through the seal either. Although, I sense Jiraiya scanning my surroundings again. Does that man sleep?

"Hey, Ai-chan. You mind explaining why the old perv checks on you so much?" Naruto-nii just had to go there. And judging from the knowing smile on his face, I'd say he knows exactly what that's about.

"I'll tell you when we get home." I offer a dull glare, telling him that now isn't the time. He chuckles, telling me I'm 'too cute for words'. I swear, if he starts pinching my cheeks, he's dead. "Let's just go already. I don't want to start the mission late."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 7:10 AM, First Nursery, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

**-Ai here. I'm in position.-** I update Shikamaru and Kono.

**-Roger that. Konohamaru, what's your status?-** Shikamaru really needs to use shorter names. And I really need one for him while we're on the subject.

I get eleven takes, if uniquely numbered, of the same update: I'm in position. Kono can't make more than twelve clones, which I still find is impressive as fuck. So Shikamaru ordered that he make only ten, have eight sneak to the locations I'll need him to be, one in Love you long time, and the final one in Savana's old hideout. The original is staying in Kamezuri's Tofu, just in case. Naruto-nii, being a clone factory, is keeping three in each location we need kept secure. So that means that I don't have to waste the chakra in making one myself. It does make me wonder why Kono needed a clone there too, but I don't care enough to ask.

To compensate for Kono's lower clone count, I'm already at the first location. I'm already in the room with them, and I've already scanned the area.

**-Jei, everything ready on your side?-** I ask, knowing that Shikamaru already contacted them. Still, it'd be nice to hear how he's doing.

**-Yes. We're fine, by the way. The Hatsuhana all wanted me to tell you to hurry back. And Yumi wants you to mind that left hand.-** He sounds nervous; he's likely blocking his emotions transmitter to help me focus – or at least to not tempt me to get distracted.

**-I'll be in your arms again soon. I promise.-**

**-You'd better be. Jei out.-**

**-Hey, lovebirds, T minus three minutes thirty seconds.-** Matte teases. I don't even respond. Instead I start itemizing what I need to do. There are a hundred and sixty-five kids in each nursery, on average. They seem to have kept a constant one caretaker per ten children, which means I'll have roughly seventeen caretakers I need to take out. Their guards are all 'mafia', so no shinobi training at all. And the kids all do as their told if you order them to. Okay. We're in the cafeteria now. Only sixteen caretakers here. Twenty guards. I can't have they sound an alarm, so I'll start taking them out one by one. The kids should be finished eating in... ten minutes, so that's my deadline. And the caretakers... they seem nice enough, but they're fucked.

Hmm, how do I want to do this? If I use Tenshi, there'll be too much gore for the kids. I do have Kibou, and I certainly have enough needles loaded. I can reload later if it comes to that. Yup, we're going with that. Okay... can I see all the targets from where I am? No. Is there a spot where I can see them all?

I look around, trying to get a feel for the room we're in. It's basically two floors tall, with a section where the guards can peer down at the kids. Hmm, if I make my way down to 'running buffet', I should have the perfect view. But, if I take out all the guards on the upper level first, that should give me more room to play with.

Hmm, no one downstairs should be able to see them at all. Let's see, fifteen guards upstairs. There's a single staircase leading up, and a low wall that prevents anyone from falling down, topped by a railing for... I dunno, climbing purposes? One of them is on the radio. Four of them playing cards. One on the crapper. Six leaning over the railing to watch the kids – three of them are turned on? Fuck... that complicates things for the kids. I unseal Kibou, load her bays to the maximum – fourteen needles. One or more has to die manually.

I start crawling toward the upstairs guards, scanning everything around me. Every one of the kids I need to rescue is in this room. No surprises, good. Nine minutes, fifteen seconds.

The guard that was on the crapper comes out, making a joke to the guard on the radio. He relays the joke, they both start laughing. I unsheathe Tenshi, that'll help this go quicker. "Yeah, ha ha. Morons. Just keep me posted. The military have been going nuts all week, and those councils members disappearing into thin air last night ain't exactly comforting." I hear through the radio, now that I'm closer to them.

"Yeah, yeah. Nursery nine, out." The headset is set down. Eight minutes, fifty seconds. I drop onto the floor and click Tenshi into her snake form. In one clean motion I behead the four playing cards. The six on the railing each get a needle in their neck, killing them seconds later – they drop to their knees, staying out of sight thanks to the navel high divider they were leaning up against.

The one that was on the radio freaks, but before he can even make a sound, Tenshi splits his skull. The one fresh off the crapper goes next. Two were just about to head downstairs, I Body Flicker behind them, slitting their throats with Tenshi and gently tugging them back and out of sight. The only one left is some idiot reading the instructions on the coffee automat. With a flick of my wrist, Tenshi's tip is inserted between first two cervical vertebrae – severing the nerves that communicated between the brain and the rest of the body. It doesn't technically kill him instantly, just like it didn't kill the six on the railing. It just prevents the brain from telling the heart to keep beating and the muscles that operate the lungs to keep expanding and contracting. So it takes a bit longer. But it also prevents your other muscles from getting any instructions, so the odds of you doing anything but dropping are nonexistent.

Either way, these guys are handled. I peak over the railing, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Five guards, sixteen caretakers and the cafeteria lady remaining. Two guards are stationed at the door. Another two by the door to the bathrooms? What's that about? One is talking to the cafeteria lady. Seven minutes even.

I sheathe Tenshi, no more gore. I'm tempted to use Shin to kill them all one by one, somehow. But frankly, I'll need to conserve chakra, so that's a no go.

Deciding to chance it, I launch five needles at once. The two by the door and the two by the bathroom each get a needle through their eye – that is instant death, seeing as I infused just enough chakra to penetrate the entire contents of their skull and let the tip hit against the skull on the other side.

When the last five guards drop, I notice the cafeteria lady and the fifteen caretakers get worried, but the kids act like nothing is going on – they're going to need **so much** emotional rehabilitation.

I cancel my camouflage jutsu and jump down, landing on a table top. Once I rise to my full height, I address those around me. "Good morning. I am Yuri. I am your keeper. You will do as I say, or you will die."

The adults swallow painfully, looking at the five guards – each motionless on the floor in plain sight. No one tries to resist.

"Everyone will form a line. Caretakers, over there." I point towards the cafeteria lady. "Others starting from that wall. Move." I say, pointing towards the wall opposite where I want the adults.

**-Jei, I need a portal. I'll have them walk through to you.-**

**-Ages?-**

**-Youngest is five, oldest is ten, maybe eleven.-** There's a pause before I get the data I need. I jump down from the table, walking to the front of the line of children.

"When I tell you, you will all jog towards me. You will not hesitate." I instruct. There's no response, almost like they never doubted they'd obey me. Sealing Kibou and unsealing Shin, I make a portal large enough for all of them to simply walk through – thank Kami-sama none of them are too tall. "Double time! Move!"

Like good little soldiers, they jog. The first makes it to me and I tap him to encourage him through the portal. The next one goes through without needing the encouragement. As do the others. In less than three minutes, they're all through. I'd counted a hundred and sixty even.

**-That's the last one. Closing the portal.-** I inform Jei and Shikamaru. After closing the portal, I turn to the caretakers and cafeteria lady. They look like good people, they really do.

"If I offer for you to work for me." I say vaguely. None of them seem receptive. In fact, most of them turn up their nose at the thought of it. Well, at least I try. "Then your services are no longer needed." In a swift motion, I unsheathe Tenshi and behead them.

I hold my right hand at chest height, four fingers pointing straight up and thumb slightly curled in. I bow my head and mutter a prayer for these good people, that they may find peace in the Pure Land.

**-You have twenty-two minutes before you need to be at the next target. Don't teleport early.-** Shikamaru informs me. Yup, more than enough time to seal all the food I can and maybe even see if I can find the dossiers on the children. Too bad all the food that's been prepared is covered in blood. What a waste.

Well, let's see when behind door number one, shall we?

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 7:40 AM, Second Nursery, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

After coming through the portal and closing it, I can't help but notice that we're in a classroom. And we're crawling around on the ceiling no less. Other than the children –aged between ten and twelve– there's only a single instructor, who's winding down his lecture about the mechanics of flying. Interesting, but now's not the time.

**-Ai, in position for Nursery Two.-** I update everyone.

**-Wait until the next instructor comes in. There'll still only be one, but it'll take another forty-five minutes before anyone notices something is up.-**

**-What if I take them all out with the spare time?-**

**-For what purpose?-**

**-Collecting the dossiers on the kids, getting more food, and ensuring we operate under the radar as long as we can.-**

Shikamaru thinks about that for a while. **-Do it.-**

**-Kono Two, moving to next location.-**

I sense Kono 'two' sneak out when the door opens and the instructors change places. I've already planned for this, so I'm hanging upside-up above her – by my hands. Yes, this one's a woman. A shame, but that's life for you. Once the door is properly shut, I drop down and land feet first on her skull. She's dead before I have to balance properly to not fall over her.

"Good morning. I am Yuri. I am your keeper. You will do as I say, or you will die." I really don't like having to be such a bitch, but there isn't a whole lot of room for argument here. Again, no one questions me. "You will line up and walk up here to me. Quickly."

**-Jei, need that portal. Ages range from ten to twelve. They're walking through again.-** I get the data, and again in under three minutes everyone is through – all eighty-two of them. Damn, this is quite effective so far. I dread to think what'll happen with the younger ones... **-Closing portal. Scouting for food and dossiers. Going silent.-**

After closing the portal, I make my way to the door and scan for any signs of life. No one seems to be in the hall, but I sense a gathering close by. I slide the door open, checking up and down the hallway – just to be sure. No one. Good.

There are six doors. I know what's behind me, so that leaves five doors to explore. The meeting is... shit another class! It's a good thing I decided to check around! Let's see... this group seems to be... between four and six. Interesting, but not terribly so. I silently slide the door open a few centimetres to get a peek, finding another classroom like the one I just left behind. There's once again only one teacher. This class is on the value of obeying every order. Good entrance talks for me to take advantage of.

I slip into the class and Body Flicker behind the teacher. Before he even notices me, I kick behind both knees, bringing him down to my height, then once he's out of the students view, I snap his neck and lean his corpse against the lectern in front of me.

"Good morning. I am Yuri. I am your keeper. You will do as I say, or you will die." The children look at each other, but shrug. They probably think this is part of the lecture or something. "You will line up and walk up here to me. Quickly."

**-Jei, found another class. Same size as the last one. Ages between four and six. Portal please.- **I have the portal open before the first one reaches me. They take a bit longer to get through, almost taking five minutes. The younger the group, the longer the time required. Good to know. I close the portal, already making my way to the door and back into the hallway.

**-Shikamaru. I still have twenty-one minutes, correct?-** I ask for confirmation.

**-Affirmative.-** I'd better hurry up and start searching for what I need.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 8:10 AM, Third Nursery, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Fuck. This is going to get complicated really quickly. Toddlers. A quick scan gives me a range between one and two. Let's see. We're obviously in a crèche type location, the kids are playing with wooden kunai and plastic handheld kunai launchers – subliminal messaging much? Then again, I gave wooden kunai and rubber swords to Sango, Michiko and Kimiko... I'm just as guilty. Anyway, the room is large enough to house the hundred toddlers mulling about. How in the hell do they intend to keep order if they can't even tell if the kids are fighting each other!?

Whatever. Where are the guards? Hmm. No guards here. At all. There's probably another room where they sleep, and another where they bathe.

**-Ai, in position for Nursery Three. Rougly a hundred toddlers, aged one to two. Jei you'll need help keeping these brats under control. There's no guards here. Will try to-**

**-Negative, Ai. Only the children.- **Shikamaru reminds me. I know that! But, you can't blame me for trying!

**-Fine.-**

**-Kono Three moving to next target.-** Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Poor Ai gets more blood on her hands, and he gets to 'move on to the next target'. Bullshit.

The kids are all too busy playing –and roughhousing– so I just ease into the corner where the 'caretakers' are, and... well, I wonder. What to do? I can't make it too obvious for the kids – that's asking for trauma. I can't use chakra if unneeded. And there are twenty girls here. BUT! There's a curtain I can draw! And judging by the tracks in the ceiling, it would hide the corner where the caretakers are. That'll do.

I grab Tenshi with my left hand, and with my right I tug the curtain with enough force to close it entirely. Before the girls can even cry out, I behead every one of them. "Nanny?" I hear a little girl, and she's coming my way. I quickly flick the blood off Tenshi and sheathe her, walking out from behind the curtain plainly visible. I guess looking like death incarnate isn't too good, because the girl starts to cry immediately.

I take off my mask, scooping her up into my arms and soothe the little girl. "Don't cry, it's okay, I'm here to help." She's stiff at first, but after sending out a wave of positive intent, I notice all the kids calming down.

"Listen up, everyone! I'm here to show you all a really cool magic trick!" They're all excited, running towards me.

**-Jei, need that portal. Get ready to have a hundred brats asking for another magic trick.-**

**-Fuck my life.-**

**-Hey, I offered to arrange help!-** I counter. I didn't want to kill those girls! They're just doing their damn job! Well, technically they weren't, but that's for another day. Once I get the data, I make the portal.

"Now, who wants to be the first to... disappear?" I ask dramatically, making the hand movements to make it seem even more magical. Of course everyone wants to go first. "Ah ah! Three at a time. Come on! In you go!"

It takes nearly ten minutes before everyone is through... all but one. A boy. He's unsure, scared. Everyone else seemed to find it fun and exciting, but he's just not coming any closer. "You don't want to try?" I encourage, motioning for him to come to me. He shakes his head, an emphatic no.

"Are you scared?" I ask, speaking in the same tone I would with Sango when she's like this. "It's okay to be scared sometimes you know. Would you feel better if I have a nice lady walk through with you?" He thinks about it, eventually nodding.

**-Jei, send Maki through to me. I need her.-** It takes no more than ten seconds for Maki to come. Jei probably just said 'Ai needs you' and she came running through. I smile at her, grateful to have her with us.

"This is Maki. She's really nice. And she gives really warm hugs too. You think we can trust her to walk though with her?" I ask, carefully placing myself in 'we' so he knows I'm on his side.

"What's your name?" Maki asks, crouching in front of him. She's careful not to try to grab, or even touch, him just yet.

"Hitsuji..." He sounds unsure of what to make of the situation.

"That's a good, strong name. Hitsuji. I'm Maki-nee-chan. Want to come with me?" She offers her hand, but still doesn't grab him – she wants him to take her hand, not the other way around.

"Okay... but she kin' of scawes me." He whispers, his eyes looking at my chest...? I look down. Shit, I'm covered in blood. That none of the other kids even noticed... Real smooth, Ai.

"She can be a little scary sometimes." Maki whispers back, fully agreeing with him. I can hear the smile in her voice too. I just roll my eyes. "But don't worry, I'll protect you. I promise."

"Cwoss youw heawt?" He raises his left hand. Is that supposed to mean something?

"And hope to die." What the hell does that even mean? I don't remember hearing anyone talk about that crap. And why is she raising her left hand and making an 'X' over her left breast with her right index finger? The fuck! And hurry the hell up! I've got more than enough trouble brewing shit that can still go wrong all fucking day!

"'Kay, O'nee-chan! Let's go!" He's quite articulate for a two year old. I'm impressed! They hold hands, running through the portal together. Maki does make sure to smirk and wink at me though. Cheeky little...

Fuck it, she got the job done. I close the portal once they're safely through. **-Nursery three cleared out. Jei, keep an eye on Maki and that boy, Hitsuji. I've got a feeling he's going to grow on her.-**

**-Will do. Kana's already got the others under control. Nothing to worry about. And we've set up a system so no one gets confused. Savana's kids are wearing orange. The Hatsuhana kids are wearing yellow. All the kids you send through are wearing grey.-** Jei updates me. Well, yeah, I noticed that too, but I'm trying not to get attached to any of them if I can help it. Knowing me, I'll just want to adopt them.

**-Good thinking. Ai out.-** Now to turn this place upside down for everything we might need. Including pampers! Not every one and two year old is potty trained.

**-You've got ten minutes. Make it count.-** Fuck! That took a lot longer than I'd hoped for. Better step on it then!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 8:40 AM, Fourth Nursery, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Another classroom. Six to eight year olds. One teacher. Ninety kids? Shit. Might be two classes? Yes, I sense another group not far away. I drop down, kill the teacher, get the kids through the portal, move to the next class and pretty much do the same, and also ninety. Wow. Challenging much?

This time everything gets done in less than ten minutes, so I head into the next room taking my time – and trying to recover my chakra naturally. Keeping that portal open so long with Maki and Hitsuji really wasn't fun!

It isn't hard to find where the food is stashed, or the files. These places seem to be set up in a similar fashion. Deciding to spoil myself a little, I reach into one of my 'scroll' pockets on my flak jacket and take out a chocolate bar. I much away while I'm working, trying to not get too overwhelmed with the bullshit of my day.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**~Friday 9:10 AM, Fifth Nursery, Royal City of Bouyaku~**

Yup. This is what you get Ai. You think the last one was too easy? You think it was all just going to be a walk in the park? **This** is what you get.

I'm in an underground training field. There are a hundred shinobi here, mostly Genin, but at least fifteen and Chuunin. And that's not including the three hundred kids I'm supposed to get out of here in good health. FUCK!

**-Ai. In position for Nursery Five, but there is heavy resistance. Nothing I can't handle, but thirty minutes might be a stretch.-**

**-Figure it out. T minus four minutes.-** Shikamaru, you asshole! I'm sooo telling Temari about this!

FUCK!

Well no one's noticed me. That's a plus. Fifteen Chuunin, means fifteen radios. They need to go first. They are spread out, giving instructions on the firing range, taijutsu training, and... wow, they DO know how to walk up walls.

**-Kono Five, I'll need a hand taking out the Chuunins.-**

**-No need. Their radios are already sealed.-** Something is tapped against my hand, a scroll. **-Make as much noise as you want. They'll just think it's a training exercise. Kono Five, heading to the next destination.-**

Well, isn't that something. Kono plans ahead. "HEY! WHO THE HELL TOOK MY RADIO!?" Fuck. There's my cue. **-Jei, you'd better be SOOO fucking good to me when this is over!-**

I unseal Kibou, filling her bays to the max, and unsheathe Tenshi. The asshat that shouted is the first to have his brains splattered, but I'm quick to take out the genin surrounding him.

I dash towards the next group, a Chuunin and seven Genin showing a taijutsu kata. The genin all go down with needles, the Chuunin manages to dodge, so I feed him Tenshi's blade – seeing her pop out through the back of his skill. I rip Tenshi out, and Body Flicker behind the next Chuunin, slicing his head clean off. A group of twenty Gennin try to overwhelm me, but with carefully timed slashes, I lay them to rest in pieces in short order.

Count? Three Chuunin down, twelve to go. There's a group of three Chuunin dashing towards me. I dash to them, slicing them in half before they even get within five metres of me. They fall to the ground, bisected at the waist but not dead. As I reach them, I jump and spin, slashing down and beheading them for good measure. Six down, nine to go.

A pair are trying to organize some Genin as a firing squad. We can't have that, now can we? The first one gets a needle in his eye, killing him instantly. Once I get close enough I slice at the group of them. The Chuunin jumps over the attack, straight at me – he's wielding a sword, and is probably hoping to at least maim me. Seeing Tenshi already ripping into the nicely line up Genin, I figure offering fuckface some more of my attention can't hurt. I flick Kibou open, glistening in the fluorescent lighting, and focus Wind chakra into her already sharp edge. In one fell swoop, in cut through sword and swordsman alike. Like his charges, he drops to the ground sliced in half. Unlike him though, the others only lost their legs.

I Body Flicker to the edge of their line up, twirl and launch Tenshi's tip high in the air and crashing down on the fallen. Some get beheaded, other's merely bisected at chest level or somewhere between the two. All are dead instantly.

"Company! FIRE!" The last five Chuunin had enough to rally what remains of the Genin. I'm actually quite glad the kids have been keeping out of this! Well... the non-Genin kids. Fuck, some of them are my age... too young to die. But, young enough to kill... so fuck 'em.

I focus for a moment, watching the rain of kunai approaching me. I can't deflect them all with Tenshi or Kibou. Kami-damn it! This is so not going to be good for my chakra reserves!

Can I simple Body Flicker out of the way? No, the kids I need to rescue are fucking behind me! SHIT! No choice then. I drop Tenshi and Kibou and make the Tiger seal. WATER RELEASE: WATER WALL! I blow out a stream of compressed water, which quickly forms a protective wall in front of me. I drop to one knee, grabbing Tenshi in my left hand and her sheath in my right. I sheathe Tenshi and focus, dropping my right shoulder, squaring my feet. Tenshi's sheath is kept perfectly horizontal for the angle I'll need. THERE!

WIND RELEASE: ZANTETSUKEN! An arc of pure white chakra slices clean through my Water Wall, and through the shinobi on the other side of it. I sense all of them drop, dead. I wait a moment, just to make sure there aren't any more kunai coming my way. I cancel the Water Wall, sheathe Tenshi, pick up and seal Kibou... then scan around me to confirm that all the shinobi are dead. Other than the girl in the corner, that was the last of them. Frankly I doubt she'll lift a finger to help her comrades – every shinobi I've encountered here has been a guy, so she's far more likely to be an escort. Even though she is curiously wearing a headband, but whatever.

**-That was NOT fun. Jei, portal.-**

**-You've done well. Only using an eighth of your reserves for that intense a fight.-** Jiraiya? So he finally tips his hand to show he can scan me and my surroundings, huh.

**-Yeah, yeah. I've still got ten to go! Jei?-**

**-I've got you, Ai.-** The data comes in, but I don't make a portal just yet.

"Listen up! If you don't want to piss me off, you'll drop your weapons and come quietly! Single file! Move it!" The kids do as their told. I guess seeing me slaughter everyone they know is stronger than them in just over ten minutes is kind of telling them they don't want to piss me off.

All of them move towards me, their hands held up in surrender. Slowly they zipper into one line, careful not to make sudden movements. **-Jei. Three hundred, give or take. Age ten or eleven. Keep them as separate as you can. They have more combat training and I won't have you taking risks with our kids.-**

**-Got it. I'll have the Hatsuhana boys guarding them.-**

I make a portal, letting them through. "Double time!" I shout, pissed that they are just loitering about! They're all though is less than five minutes. Fucking hell! Just one stop of fifteen takes more than fifteen percent out of my reserves! I close the portal and reach for another chocolate bar.

Still, I have one more loose end. All I can do is pray to Kami-sama that this girl won't force me to kill her. "Oi! There was a battle going on you know. Couldn't stand breaking a nail or something!?"

She snorts, but doesn't react otherwise. I can tell she's armed. A sword hilt is peaking up over her right shoulder, she has a leg pouch, not something I've seen too many Sky shinobi wearing. She also has a handheld kunai launcher strapped to her waist for a right-handed draw. Yet she doesn't try to take me on. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. I've killed far too many people today, some good people too.

I unsheathe Tenshi and stab her in the wall just to the right of her head. She doesn't react, keeping her eyes closed. "So what's your deal. You're the first girl I've come across with a headband."

Her face is covered with the same kind of Kakashi styled mask every one of their numbers seems to favour – or maybe it's just part of the uniform? Or than her height –just barely taller than me– I can't tell much other than the very slight bulge showcasing her humble bust.

"You don't care." She says, her voice held neutrally. "And frankly, I've had enough so called men standing too close to me. Either kill me or go away."

"Not a guy." I drone, irked that... wait a minute... she can't see my breast through my flak jacket. And my voice is really mutated from the mask. She probably doesn't know, or doesn't care – can't rule that out entirely.

"... what?"

Nope, just doesn't know. Well, didn't. I remove my mask, combing my hair with my fingers to make sure I don't look like something the cat dragged in. Tenshi obediently stays where she is while I'm busy. "I'm not a guy." I say, hearing a much for feminine tone and pitch now.

She stares at me for a moment. Blinking. She's trying to process that an entire Sky platoon just got taken out by a girl her age, I suppose. "You're Senju Ai."

"Thanks, but I already know my name." I intone, unimpressed.

"Raiza." She says, I suppose as an introduction of sorts. "You're the reason they didn't turn me into a cow." Yes. We're making so much sense now.

"I assume you mean a baby factory for the farms."

"Nn. So Konoha sent you. I guess I can die happy knowing it's you." She says, still not reaching –or even hinting that she's tempted to reach– for her weapons.

"Who says I want to kill you?" She gives me a dull glare, thumbing her headband. "So take it off. That changes everything, doesn't it?" I offer. She looks sceptical.

"You'll never know if you never try." She rolls her eyes, but decides to indulge me nonetheless. She doesn't drop it though. "Are you attached to that headband?" I ask, actually curious to know who this girl is.

"I'm the first girl to ever be given one. I'm attached to the significance of that." She explains.

"What would it take for you to let go of that? To cast aside your loyalty to Sky?" I wonder.

She snorts for some reason. She isn't amused, if anything I'd say it was a derivative snort. "I am no more loyal to Sky than a cow to a butcher." A sadly accurate comparison, all things considered. "I am trapped. This headband was my ticket out." So her loyalty can be won over. I just need to know how.

"Was?"

"Even if I survive, how do you think they'll treat me? How much a coward would they call me, how much will this cement the idea that women are only good for making babies?" This girl is many things, but she is none of that. "Killing me would be better for the others. They'll need to bolster their numbers, and there are more than enough girls ready and willing to do so."

"You'd be a martyr." What is your angle, woman!? What is your weakness!?

"No, just another casualty. Martyrs have a cause." There! She has nothing! She has nothing to fight for, nothing to live for, and everything to die for!

"What if I can offer you more?"

**-Ai. You've got five minutes. You need to move out.-** Jiraiya reminds me.

**-Shut it. I'm tracking the time too.-**

"Why would you?" She asks, unconvinced.

"Because I can." That surprises her, but not terribly so. "My mission here is to destroy. I need to find people worth saving. Will you be one of them?"

"Why me?"

**-Four minutes, Ai. We're on a schedule here.-** Jiraiya is being a real dick right about now. I don't curb my annoyance, but I do keep it from registering on my face.

"Because I think you are worth saving." YES! There's a spark of hope! She believes there is a way out! FINALLY! "All you have to do, is drop that headband. I'll take care of the rest."

There's a clank. Her hand is now empty. "Good. Don't move." I jerk Tenshi out of the wall and sheathe her, then I unseal my Main scroll and unseal the Hatsuhana guy's scroll from there. My Main scroll is stuffed in one of my now empty scroll pockets in my jacket and I unroll a length of the much larger scroll.

**-Damn it, Ai! Three minutes! Get the hell outta there!-**

**-Shut it, Tou-san! I can sense them coming!-** Fuji Tonsuji. He won't need an out. I turn the scroll so it's facing Raiza, drop the pin that holds it together and stabilize it with my right hand. With my left, I made the seal of confrontation to focus.

"I'll see you soon, Raiza." And with a poof she disappears into my seal. I quickly re-roll the scroll and seal it back into my Main scroll, which also gets sealed.

**-I swear to fucking Kami-sama I'll ground you for life if you don't get the fuck out of there NOW!-**

**-Kono Six. Portal.-** I unseal Shin and flick her open. I'm already compressing my chakra and also focusing on the camouflage jutsu to disappear. I get the data not a second later. What is it with that boy and clinging to the fucking ceiling!?

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 9:44 AM, Sixth Nursery, Royal City of Bouyaku~**_

**-Ai. In position for Nursery Six.-** I close the portal, dangling a bit from the ceiling before I regain my balance and bearings. I feel Jiraiya's relief, but he seems to be the only one. Everyone else either expected me to be fine, or is blocking their emotions transmitter. Whatever.

Scanning around me, there are twenty babies, ranging from nine months, to two weeks old. **-Fuck. Nothing but nursing babies here.-**

I pocket Shin, unwilling to seal her for now. **-Guys we need to take all twenty women. There's no way we'll have enough breasts to feed them.-** Still no response. What the fuck? **-A lack of a no is a silent yes, you know. SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP!-**

**-N-nn.-** That's better. Jeez, what's with everyone?

**-Kono Six, shouldn't you be on your way to the next target?-** I jab him with my elbow to wake him the hell up. I end up having to grab him to keep him from falling because of it. **-Sarutobi Konohamaru Shadow Clone Number Six! If you refuse to respond I will simply dispel you and force the original to replace you! Do you copy!?-**

**-...-** Yeah, static. He just opened the fucking channel and didn't think anything. Fucking idiot. **-N-nn. Kono Six, en route, next target.-** He drones. Better than nothing, but still. I flip him up so he lands on the ceiling feet first. He starts moving soon after.

**-Fucking idiot.-** Yes, I make sure everyone hears what I think about that. I think he's a: fucking idiot. I drop to the floor. Looking around. No guards here. Everything is quiet. Changing stations are scattered all over the room. Two women are bathing their babies near the kitchen...ette, thing... I dunno. There's too much counter top to really see it as a kitchenette, but there's nothing really there other than a single burner, a kettle and a whole lot of cabinets. So... that place over there.

I cancel the camouflage jutsu. None of the women notice me yet, but I get the feeling none of them will care too much. "Oh hello, Shinobi-san. Is there something we can do for you?" One woman asks, she's nursing her six month old without a care. Even though she thinks I'm a guy.

"Yes. I am relocating you all. This location is no longer safe. I will pack what you need. I need everyone to have their baby ready to travel in five minutes or less." I don't take off my mask this time. It's probably better if they think I'm on of theirs, for whatever reason they think it.

True to their orders, they are all ready to go in less than five minutes – which is surprising seeing as two of them had to dry off their babies. Whatever. **-Jei. Twenty women with children coming through. They'll need somewhere peaceful. I'll give you the scrolls with the things they'll need before going to the next target.-**

**-I'd planned ahead. Don't worry. Their things will be useful though. Is there anything that might be missing we need to arrange?-**

**-No?-** I look around again. **-No. I see everything a baby will need. Portal, please.-** I get the data and everyone is through in under a minute. Nice! Now I can take my time and actually recover a bit from that last stint. I empty the portable tubs –the kind where the baby actually lays down– and dry them off, sealing them. I open every cabinet in the area, taking stock of what's there. Yup, baby powder, wipes, towels, wash rags, gentle shampoos and conditioners, creams for their skin... even pain killers and gripe water! Nice! They really do have everything here!

I seal it all, leaving nothing behind. I even seal the kettle, just in case. Once I'm certain there is nothing I've overlooked, and going over the list three times just in case, I open another portal to Jei and hand him the scroll with everything I've sealed so far. I do lean through to share a brief kiss though. Opening a portal has to have purpose, after all.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 10:10 AM, Seventh Nursery, Royal City of Bouyaku~**_

What. In. The. Flying. Fuck. I just walked into graduation ceremony. Ten girls have just been granted their headbands, another two hundred to go? Only... there are only another forty headbands.

"You were a worthless, good for nothing whore. You do not dese-" Yes, that sounds like a good place for me to make myself known.

**-Ai. In position seven and striking early.-**

The Chuunin unsheathes his sword, ready to strike. His brains decorate the wall behind him before he can. I'm on his desk before the girls even register what happened, cancelling my jutsu so they can see me. I scan around me –not a bad idea, in case there are others– only to find none but the girls now in my care. I won Raiza, I'll win them too.

"Who here knows of a Sky kunoichi named Raiza?" I ask, taking off my mask to show them my face and allow them to identify my gender. "She's about my height. About my age. First female to don a Sky headband?"

"Who doesn't know Raiza-nee-san? She's the reason we all fought hard to earn our headband!" One of the girls already bearing her headband announces.

"I've set her free. And I don't mean she's dead. I mean, she's free." I inform them. They are all deathly silent now. "I offer you the same freedom. From Sky, from the hatred here towards us. From the invisible shackles you have borne for too long." I let that settle into their skulls.

"Come with me." I offer, my voice sincere.

"How? They'll never let us out this room without a headband!" One of the girls in the line declares.

"I'll get you out, the same way I got in." I remind them, sort of. They didn't sense my entrance after all, or Kono sneaking away – why didn't that boy communicate that he's heading to his next target? Fucking idiot.

Some of the girls are curious, others are sceptical. "Come on! Isn't that what you want? A way out? A life worth living? A hope that you can find some joy and meaning in this world?" There it is! There's the spark I need! "I mean, don't you recognize me? Senju Ai? Raiza-chan told me I was the reason they needed to let you girls try your hand at becoming kunoichi!" There is some fear mingled in there, but there is more too. They see light at the end of the tunnel – it's faint, and their eyes can't quite adjust, but it's there.

"I have a way out! A home for all of you, far, far away from this cursed country! A place where you can earn respect. Earn dignity! Where you can see for yourself that you are worth more than the _scraps_ Sky has tossed you!"

The ten that had donned their headbands... toss it aside like the trash that it is. **-Jei, roughly two-hundred kunoichi incoming. They will happily help so long as you treat them with respect.-**

**-Like they deserve any less?-** I get the data a second later.

"If you ladies would line back up? I know walking into the portal is scary, but you can do it!" I open the portal for them, nodding with a proud smile. "Come on, ladies! A bright new future is just a few scary steps ahead!" It takes less than two minutes for all of them to enter. As I close the portal, my heart feels lighter. Much lighter. And warmer. I did a good thing here. Even with all the death I leave in my wake, I am doing good. Thank Kami-sama.

**-Shikamaru. Time to next target?-** I ask, looking around. There's nothing here worth taking. Other than that asshat's gear... Meh, couldn't hurt.

**-Twenty minutes. You're back on schedule, Princess.-** Jiraiya answers. Meh, whatever. **-Nice speech by the way. I think those girls are going to worship the ground you walk on for a while.-**

**-Tell them to take a number. I swear I collect fans more than Sasuke used to.-** I sense his amusement through the seal. He's probably laughing his ass off.

**-You mean you're not used to it yet?-** Jei asks, amused himself. **-You've only been collecting them everywhere you go.-** I can almost hear the smile on his face, even in his thoughts. I smile and roll my eyes, knowing he knows I'm doing it.

**-Whatever.-** I start stripping the fuckwad of his gear. I only want his sword and handheld kunai launcher though.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 10:40 AM, Eighth Nursery, Royal City of Bouyaku~**_

If I didn't hate Sky before; entering what can only be breeding cells disguised as a prison, I sure do now. From my vantage point, I can see no less than eighty women being raped. Only, the women show no signs of distress. They show nothing at all. They're already dead, but their hearts just won't stop beating. The only emotions I sense at all are the lust of the men 'siring' the future of Sky. This is what the girls I'd just rescued would face, had we not changed their fate.

I can see food trays with slop I wouldn't feed a stray. The water is at least clean. There is little in the way of warmth here, aesthetically speaking. This is what you would expect from a farm trying to breed as many animals as it can.

My blood boils. The eighty 'men' here, will **not** leave this place alive.

**-Ai. I understand. They will die with the city. Leave them be for now.-**

**-Tou-san! You don-**

**-I see what is going on around you. I feel what it is doing to you emotionally.- **He counters.** -Save who can be saved.-**

I grumble, but don't logically disagree. Emotionally is another story. I start making my way through the... place. There is not one woman here that feels as if there is enough life in... No... THERE! I start climbing to the dying ember I sense. A girl... thirteen, maybe fourteen. She's clearly six or seven months pregnant.

Coming closer to her, I hear her mumbling a lullaby to her baby. I carefully make my way to her. Slow, soundless. When our eyes meet, tears start cascading down her cheek. Defeat colours every visible inch of her chakra. I put my right index finger over the mouth of my mask, motioning for her to be silent. I beckon her to me, but she doesn't budge. I silent clap my hands together to show I am begging her. Then I beckon to her again. She's curious, if nothing else. I take off my mask, letting her see my face.

"..." She's shocked, her eyes wide as dinner plates. She begins to get up, leaning against the wall for extra leverage. "What are you doing here? They'll kill you if they see a girl walking around free!" She whispers harshly.

"I don't have time to explain, but I can get you out. Will you trust me?"

"Out of this cell? No thanks."

She starts moving to sit back down. "Out of this country." I correct, stopping her before she gets too far. "Please, I can't get caught. I need to save who I can and time is limited!" Tough my voice is kept low, I make sure the urgency in my tone is easy for her to pick up.

She isn't buying it, but she probably figures she has nothing to lose. "What do you want me to do."

**-Jei. Portal. One coming through. Pregnant and in desperate need of love and nurturing.-** I get the data immediately.

"I need you to walk towards me." I say, opening the portal. "Through that. My people will welcome you on the other side." She tiptoes towards the portal, eyeing it suspiciously. She sticks her hand through, wondering what's on the other side. She gets pulled through almost immediately, probably Jei knowing that she's unsure. Luckily, she doesn't get a chance to make a sound before she's through. I close the portal, searching for any others who might desire being saved. The two girls in the bordering cells eye me, but just can't bring themselves to care about what they'd just seen.

I start scanning more closely now. There has to be another. Even if just one, Kami-sama, help me save who I can!

THERE!

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 11:10 AM, Ninth Nursery, Royal City of Bouyaku~**_

In the end, of the hundreds of women I'd sensed or encountered, I could only find three more that wanted to be saved.

Another nursery, this one far more homely. This is where the actual shinobi hopefuls are kept. All of the children I can sense are between the ages of three and ten. A hundred and ninety children, more or less. Far more guards here than before. I'm sensing three Jounin, twenty Chuunin, and upwards of a hundred Genin mulling about.

**-Ai, this is too much for you. Send me a portal.-** Jiraiya demands.

**-Where are you anyway?-**

**-I just placed the last tag, and I've got all seven of my targets sealed.-** Figuring why not, I ask for the data and open the portal. When he comes through, fully visible mind you, he drops to the ground. "That's better. Now. I'll work from up to down, you work from down to up. Stealth isn't needed, but be silent if you can help it." So he wants the Jounin and Chuunin, and I get the Genin. I can live with that.

"Fine, fine. Be that way." I wave him off, already walking down the hall towards the gaggle of Genin. With him here, I could do nothing and we'd be done in less than ten minutes. This just won't be as interesting now.

It takes me less than five minutes to find the majority of the Genin. They are busy training the children we hope to save.

"I'll keep it simple. Fight and die, or join me and live." I toss out there, unsheathing Tenshi. The first of the bunch makes the wrong decision and finds himself at my feet in pieces. The girl he was just training with barely reacts to his death, just a vague twinge of watching someone die.

"Well, that was the wrong decision. Anyone else?" Another ten of them try to overwhelm me. Gee, that's never happened before. And they're **really** unlucky that I just came from _that_ place, because I have some SERIOUS anger issues I'd **love** to work out on them.

Without even giving them false hope, I simply slash all of the at once. I watch with morbid fascination as their arms and chests are severed. They die moments later from the trauma. The others are losing their nerve. One of them calls for backup, but I know it won't come. Jiraiya is nothing if not efficient.

"They're already dead." I intone. Doubly certain, now that I sense Jiraiya coming my way. "All of them. And you will be too if you continue to fight."

One of them, non-Genin, rushes me. I don't know or care why. I kick her legs out from under her, grabbing her by her grey shirt. "Listen to me, girl." I sheathe Tenshi and take off my mask. "I've saved every girl and woman I can. I will not kill you without good reason. You're being pissed because someone back there is dead isn't good enough."

"S-s-s-senju A-ai!" Some stutter more than others, but they all recognize me.

"I came here to rescue children. Anyone that does not bear a weapon or a headband falls under that definition right now." I glare at the girl, pulling her dangerously close to me. "But choose wisely. I'm a bad mood from what I've just seen and I would hate to take it out on any of you."

"W-w-w-what'd you see?" The girl stutters.

"Your breeding kennels. I got to see first hand how your country treats women." I grind out, and drop her on her ass. None of the younger ones understand, but the older ones, the Genins, do. "So please. Come at me again. **I dare you.**"

"I have a twin sister that got sent there. Senju-san speaks the truth." The eldest boy announces. "I saw her a few months ago..." His eyes are hollow, thinking about what he saw there. He takes off his headband, dropping his weapons along with it.

"What the hell are you doing!? She's the enemy!" One of the other genin attacks him, or tries to. All that ever reaches him is his head, Tenshi saw to that.

"If she is the enemy, why does she try to save us? Why does she not just kill us all? She obviously can!" The same boy asks his brethren. Boy makes sense. "Senju-san. I do not know you, but I swear I will follow your orders. Tell me what to do."

I don't answer yet, waiting to see how the others will respond. Obviously this boy has garnered quite some respect, at least ten of the other Genin discard their headband and weapons just like him.

"I will not evacuate the children until all the enemy Shinobi are gone." I inform them. "Whether by desertion or execution is up to you."

"DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE THE SK-" Another boy rushes me, having more spine than sense. Instead of beheading him, I slap him when he gets close enough. His sword skids down the hall, where Jiraiya is watching us.

"Don't **you** underestimate a Konoha Kunoichi when she's **pissed**." I warn him. "Now, if you stand with that headband still touching your skin, you forfeit your life." The same girl that attacked me earlier comes to him, tugging the headband off his head, and tossing it aside.

"Nii-san. Please. Not you too. Please... No more blood." She's in tears, begging the others to make it stop. There's a clamour as the remaining Genin discard their weapons and headband.

**-Jei, need a portal. I estimate just over two hundred coming through. The shinobi hopefuls. Ages from three up to fifteen. Some are more volatile than others, but they should cause a problem is monitored.-**

I get the data, but Jei seems to have more he wants me to receive. **-Send the non-volatile ones first. That way we can bunk them accordingly. The Hatsuhana's and Savana's kids are playing with the others. No one's going to take well some a scene right now.-**

**-Understood.-** I open the portal. And start issuing orders of who's to go through first. When it comes to the those that hesitated longest, I inform Jei that the 'volatile ones' are coming through. When the boy and his sister are up, I warn Jei that these last two are mourning someone; meaning that they mostly just need time and space.

"A word of caution." I say before letting the last two through. "I just spend the entire morning saving **your** people. If you cannot respect me, respect **them** enough to keep your shit together." Once they're through, I close the portal and turn to the 'empty hall' that isn't really all that empty.

"Tell me I'm doing good here. Please?" I beg, knowing my eyes are shining more than they should, given how many extra lives I'd saved.

Jiraiya appears out of nowhere, already walking up to me. I lay my head against his abdomen, wondering if he's just made of stone or something, but wrap my arms around his waist as best I can anyway. "Yes, princess, you're doing good." He says, petting my hair before combing through it with his fingertips.

"Then why..." I don't dare put into words what I know is true. I'm manipulating these people, inciting them against country and daimyo. I'm toying with the strings of their heart, just so I don't have to feel guilty for having to kill them.

"You're giving them a second chance, Ai. That's more than anyone here would have done. You're doing a good thing." He placates, but that just makes me want to cry even more. "I'll tell you what. I'll be your personal hugging post when this is all over. For now. You need to haul ass to your next target. More people need you."

"What about you, Tou-san? Will you be...?" I laugh, suddenly remembering who I'm even talking to here. "Sorry. Being stupid. I'll see you later, commander."

But before he even lets me take out Shin, he has one last thing to say. So he grabs my chin gently and guides it upwards until our eyes meet. "I'm proud of you, Ai. And you know how sparing I am with praise." 'Sparing'? I'd sooner say stingy, but I don't argue his point. I offer one last teary eye smile, before wiping my eyes and donning my mask.

**-Kono Two, portal please.-** I get the data, not bothering to react to once again having to play ceiling fixture. I make the portal, but don't step through immediately. "Keep safe, Tou-san. Ka-san wouldn't forgive me if I let something happen to you. You know that." He just waves me through.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 11:40 AM, Tenth Nursery, Royal City of Bouyaku~**_

Well. This is interesting, the Shinobi-hopeful maternity ward. I can tell simply because there are dozens of Chuunin and Genin mulling about, and that the women have far stronger chakra and larger reserves helps too. **-Ai, in position for Nursery Ten.-**

**-Roger that.-** Shikamaru seems to have found his tongue at long last. **-Kono brigade, are you in position?-** I ignore which ones are and which aren't. That's Shikamaru's worry, not mine. Well, not yet anyway.

**-Ai. This is my last target. Do you need my help?-** Kono Two asks.

**-Did you already relieve the Chuunin of their radios?-**

**-Naturally.-**

**-Good. Then we just need to take out the Shinobi. If you can take care of the ones near the exit, I'll start on the other end. We'll meet in the middle.-**

**-Gotcha, captain!-**

I make my way to the far end of the hall, counting heads as I go. I'm mostly only paying attention to walking corpses on my side. Four Chuunin, twenty-two Genin. All with standard armaments, so no real surprises going on just yet. Having made it to the end of the hall, I turn around, already plotting the best course to take for maximum efficiency. **-You ready, Kono Two?-** He confirms that he is. **-Last one to the middle, buys.-** And with that, I make a wild dash, slicing and slashing as I go.

**-You're on!-** I sense the two Chuunin at the door drop instantly, dead. I'd better step it up, Kono isn't messing around! He's already dropped ten of them!

I've got the heavier foot traffic, but he's just a Shadow Clone. It balances out, I'd say. A group of four Chuunin seemed to be having some kind of discussion, clearly not even noticing that their comrades are dropping like flies around them. I behead all four of them without even thinking about it, moving on to the Genin that seemed to have finally noticed something. His head gets split open before he can shout out a warning.

All in all, in under a minute, Kono Two and I meet in the middle of the hallway. We're both breathing hard from pushing ourselves. "I'd say... we tied." He offers, huffing and puffing.

"You're never going to let me live this down." I don't ask, and his chuckle says far too much.

"Come on, captain. We've got work to do." I groan, but don't disagree. I enter the first room, already running into a nurse. Shit. Didn't pay attention to non-combatants. Scanning properly this time, there are only four nurses? For thirty women in various stages of labour? Bullshit!

"You. Where are the doctors? Where are the other nurses?" I ask the woman in a nurse uniform. She's civilian, no doubt about it, but that doesn't mean she can't be useful in this kind of setting.

"The doctors? They are in the hallway having a meeting?" She seems unsure of the situation. Fuck... the four Chuunin having a discussion. Oh well. Can't bring back the dead.

"Not anymore. You will listen, or you will die." I tell her plainly. "We are relocating these women. All of them. I need every piece of information you have, and I need you and the other three nurses will come with us."

"Th-three...?" She runs past me, into the hall. From her chakra I can tell she wants to scream bloody murder. Well, that's mostly what she's seeing. I walk behind her, at a more sedate pace. "You killed them."

"Yes. Care to explain why doctors are armed?" Every person I and Kono had taken out, was armed like any other Shinobi in the country. There's no way we could have known if they were doctors or nurses.

"..." Tears are streaming down her cheeks. She feels lost, but doesn't fear for her life; she fears for her patients'.

"I'm not here to harm the patients. I'm here to relocate them." Honestly, if they were wearing Medical uniforms, and were unarmed, those idiots would still be alive. Why would I want to kill Medics? You save medics! Even enemy medics! Their need to save lives is too deeply ingrained in them, so they don't care who they save. Well, that doesn't include me, really. I prefer to save lives, but I'm no Medic. I'm a Kunoichi with Healing skills, not the same thing.

"Pull yourself together, woman! I've got twenty-three minutes to get every patient out of the building and pack everything they might possibly need! If you cannot help me keep them safe, then you might as well join your colleagues!" The controlled and businesslike tone I use helps something click inside her. Her eyes sharpen, her mind focuses.

"Tell me what to do."

"I need you to identify every woman that can still walk and get them to line up here in the hall. The ones that cannot walk for whatever reason, I'll need an alternative transportation method. Whether that's a stretcher or a hospital bed on wheels makes no difference to me. I'll also need you or one of your colleagues to show me where everything is stored we might need." I lay it all out for her. I cannot break my deadline, and I refuse to leave anyone behind if I can help it.

She calls for the three other nurses, all of which come out of different rooms. They all take a moment to freak out, but not one of them screams. "Listen up! We've got to transport our patients!" The woman takes charge, issuing orders to them.

"No." I disagree with her idea to have one of the girls take me to storage. "Top priority is the patients. Let's get them arranged first, worry with materials after. Chop, chop, ladies!"

"You heard him! You two, start on that end of the hall, you will come with me to this end. Help everyone as fast as you can, and if you suspect they cannot walk then roll them out in their beds! Move it!" If I didn't think them taking me for a guy was more efficient, I'd be pissed.

Every mother or mother-to-be is in the hallway in less than three minutes. Only one woman is bedridden, because of a Caesarean – her baby is wrapped up warm and safe in a see-though plastic construction attached to the foot of her bed.

**-Jei. Portal. Thirty women in labour coming through. Three civilian nurses coming with them. One woman already gave birth, but is bedridden due to it being via C-section. They'll need Team Delta's undivided attention for the foreseeable future.-**

**-Got it. I'll take care of it.-** I get the data not a moment later, so I make a portal. **–Think you can score more hospital beds? It could come in handy.-**

**-You have the space for thirty hospital beds?-**

**-I wouldn't ask otherwise.-**

**-Get twenty-seven of our people ready to come through to us. I'll need the extra hands to make this quick.-** The connection goes silent.

"Nurses, change of plan! I need you to start rolling out hospital beds into the hallway. I'm going to have people coming through that will help us move out quicker, but frankly getting these ladies in bed is the most efficient option currently available. And no, ladies, I will not listen to you claiming you can walk just fine." I slay that dragon before it awakens. Again the four nurses are in motion, two to a bed and rolling them out into the hallway. Each bed was already assigned to a patient, so they carefully help the assigned patient to lay down before clicking up the rails to keep them from falling out. They only have the time to help four patients, before I get the data from Jei.

**-Some of Savana's boys are coming through. They understand the situation and swear not to let you down.-**

I make the portal, seeing thirty of Savana's boys run through. I instruct them to start with the patients already in a bed, so the first five are through the portal –a much LARGER and chakra demanding portal, might I add– before most of the girls can even wrap their heads around what they're seeing. The other boys are instructed to give the nurses a hand. In short order, beds are rolling into the hallways, patients are being aided into them, and they are wheeled through the portal. It's not as efficient as I'd like, but it's more efficient than I had reason to hope for. I can't help but notice that each bed has the same see-through plastic contraction at the foot of it, where the babies will eventually be placed – and that the mini beds in them are already made.

It takes us just under ten minutes to get everyone through this time. But that still leaves us with ten minutes. "You three, through the portal. You, you're taking me to storage." The first nurse I'd encountered is the one I order to stay with me, the others will be needed to help the patients get as comfortable as the situation will allow. "We have ten more minutes and I don't intend to waste a minute of it!"

Once the three nurses are through, I close the portal and motion for my only remaining companion to lead the way. Luckily the storage closet isn't far, and she knows her way around in there. I have everything sealed and carefully marked before time runs out. I give her the scroll, and send her off to Kuju Port, before heading to my next target.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 12:10 PM, Eleventh Nursery, Royal City of Bouyaku~**_

Making it through to my next target, I immediately regret coming. Kono Three isn't crying, but I can tell he wants to. In his arms, a girl is cradled, gasping for air. I'm in front of him before I can even register what's going on.

I do a diagnostic, the girl is physically fine, but her chakra is so low that her cells are probably starting to die off. Poor Kono probably has no clue what to do, and feeling someone dying in your arms is heartbreaking – whether you know that person or not.

"I'll have to do an emergency charka infusion." I mumble, already focusing my chakra. "Where are the others?" I absently ask, scanning around for other signs of life. I sense nothing.

"Dead. She's the only one that made it out." He drones.

"Well, then we better make sure we don't lose her!" I carefully pour my chakra into her. I have one hand on her head, to keep her brain cells from dying off, and the other on her abdomen to keep her soul on our plane. Over the course of the next minute –though, really it felt like hours had passed– her breathing slowly evens out.

"...!" Kono's shock and awe are rather sweet, but a total distraction right now!

"Focus, you! We're not out of the woods yet! I have to make sure none of her vital organs are damaged!" After I'm sure she has enough chakra to keep her alive, I switch to a diagnostic jutsu and start scanning her brain, lungs, heart, digestive track, everything I can! I once satisfied she's not going to die, I switch to scan her bones, pissed that they were already suffering from chakra starvation – why does it always start with the bones!? Unfortunately, I'm not skilled enough to handle this.

**-Ai, in position for nursery eleven. It's a massacre here! Sakura! I need you in Kuju stat! Patient coming through, only survivor! Nearly lethal chakra fatigue. I infused her with chakra already, her reserves are out of the red zone, but her bones are deteriorating and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it!-**

**-Send me a portal, Ai. I'll take care of it!-** Sakura sends through her data.

**-Got you covered.-** Jei sends his as well. Fuck, this is going to be so tricky! I take Shin, and focus... Umm, no, not the time to test shit. I make a portal from Sakura's location to me. She comes through, unsealing a stretcher and gently laying her patient on it. I close the portal and make a new one to Jei's location. She and Kono run through immediately, leaving me with nothing to do but to close the portal. It's suddenly so silent here; I can hear my breath echoing off the walls.

Kami-sama... why are people so fucking cruel... what happened here? Why are there no other survivors? I look around, trying to find some answers, but I see nothing. I start my trek further into this... place.

There's a gangway up ahead, clearly leading to another structure. I scan everything I can for signs of life, hoping that Kono just missed it in his emotional state. Still nothing. Nothing. I can't even sense bugs. What is this place?

Deciding not to chance it, I make a Shadow Clone and send her to scout the area ahead. It takes less than a minute for her to disperse. Only, I get no memories back. Nothing. She just... ceased to exist. They must have drained everyone's chakra. There's no other explanation. They stored these girls here, as a backup for if they need chakra.

"Fuji, when I get my hands on you..." I mutter through clenched teeth, feeling the railing crumbling in my hand from the force of my grip.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 12:40 PM, Twelfth Nursery, Royal City of Bouyaku~**_

Once through the portal, I breathe. Mostly I'm trying to calm myself down; now's not the time to dwell. I scan around me, picking up girls again. Six to eleven year olds, numbering about three hundred. There are almost no caretakers – barely five of them. These girls are expected to be self sufficient.

No guards either. I guess they just aren't worth protecting. I sneer at my own thoughts. Fuck it. **-Ai, in position for Nursery Twelve.-** I don't hide my anger or frustration, but no one comments on either emotion.

I drop down into the gathering of girls, cancelling my jutsu so they can see me. I take off my mask and address them plainly. "Listen up! Everyone here is coming with me!" The five caretakers make a dash for me, showing barely Genin level speed and even lower skill in whatever they think they just tried. I sweep their legs out from under them, all five in one go, and gently shove them away from me.

"Listen!" I leak some killing intent, just enough to get everyone's compliance. "I just came from another nursery where they housed other girls. They were all dead before I arrived! I don't have the time to indulge your bullshit!"

"You lie! My sister guards those girls! She'd never let anything happen!" One of the caretakers stumbles to her feet, gathering herself for another go at me.

"Their chakra was drained. All of them. I couldn't even get close enough to investigate without risking my own life!"

**-Ai!-**

**-Shut it, Tou-san! I sense them!-** I really do – roughly five-hundred Shinobi incoming.

"No time to explain. Sky Shinobi are en route. They're coming to kill you off before I get to you. Come with me, or stay here and die for a country that couldn't care less." I have less than three minutes. Time's a ticking.

**-Jei, need a portal. I don't know how many will come through, but I have three-hundred plausible. I'm coming through as well. Kono, what are the other locations looking like? I suspect the military will try to wipe out the kids before can get to them.-**

**-...-** Kono's unsure what to say right now. **-Stay in Kuju.-**

I get the data from Jei. No time to mourn those I couldn't save. I need to focus on those that I still can!

"Guess what, ladies. You are the **last** survivors!" I make the portal, sensing that there are roughly two minutes left. "In two minutes those doors will fly open, and your own military will murder you. Come with me if you want to live. Stay here if you don't believe or just prefer to die." The girls start rushing the portal immediately, thank Kami-sama. The caretakers try to stop them, but hovering Tenshi's tip right in front of one of their faces ensures there'll be none of that. More and more girls pour through, I try to widen the portal even more to allow them to get through faster. I won't be able to save them all with the allotted time. So I make a shadow clone and keep her between us and the doors. There are fifty girls left when the doors fly off their hinges, kunai being fired without hesitation – they didn't even bother to check if there were enemy shinobi in the room first. My clone uses the Water Wall to buy us some more time; every second extra is another life I save.

One of the Shinobi forces through the Wall, kunai raining through the hole he'd managed. Twenty girls left. I just need thirty more seconds! I make four more Shadow Clones; one uses the Vaccum Sword jutsu Hayama-sensei taught me, keeping the kunai, aimed both at me and the girls fighting to get through the portal, at bay. Well, that proves to the caretakers that I speak the truth. They help the last of the girls through the portal, joining them as well. I also go through, closing the portal and leaving my clones to take out **every** asshat fuckwad they can.

Jei wraps me in his arms not a second later. Thankfully. I use his chest to hide the fact that I'm crying.

**-I'm going to need Savana here to keep everyone organized. Ai, think you can hold it together for another minute to make a portal?-**

**-No, but I will anyway.-** Once I get the data from the original Kono, with Savana already by his side, I make the portal to my left. Savana comes through, and I close the portal, not once showing my face. After I seal Shin, I wrap my arm around Jei. **-Get me out of here, Jei. I don't want to be around anyone right now.-**

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 18_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015._**


	23. Arc 1 - Let's just get outta here

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 1 – Sky comes falling down – Chapter 19 – Let's just get outta here**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 2:00 PM, storage closet, secure warehouse, Kuju Port~**_

I sigh, hugging Jei just a little closer to me. There's another forty-five minutes before Phase One was officially supposed to end. Everything was so carefully planned. What went wrong? In the end, we'd saved over fifteen hundred people. That sounds like a lot, but when you consider it means we didn't rescue nine hundred children...

Nine-hundred futures that would have been bright, filled with love and hope... snuffed out by Sky. "Ai, you saved everyone you could. You know that." Jei offers, squeezing me a bit to show he's still here. He hasn't let me out of his arms since I arrived, and I hope that doesn't change anytime soon.

"I know." My voice cracks, but we both know that I understand his point. "I just wish..."

"I know. You wanted to save them all. You'd try to save most of the city if you could. But you can't, Ai. Don't blame yourself for being human."

I stiffen. Savana's coming this way, and I really don't think I can face her right now. Jei seems worried, but that's probably because he thinks I'm reacting badly to his words. When Savana knocks on the door, calling for me, he relaxes again.

"Ai-sama, I know you don't want to face anyone right now. But please, Sakura-san is still tending to that girl with the bone problem, and the nurses are saying that one of the patients has entered the final stage of labour." Savana explains through the door. "We **need** you, Ai."

Jei pushes me back gently. He wipes away my tears, smiling that knowing smile of his. I roll my eyes, snorting at what he's indirectly said. "I'll be right there." Fuck! And I don't even have anywhere to wash up and make it seem like I haven't been crying for the last hour.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 2:05 PM, en route to maternity ward, secure warehouse, Kuju Port~**_

"I don't want to hear it!" I brush everyone off, clearly trying to crowd me and ask if I'm alright. "Usagi! With me. Where's Sakura and her patient?"

"They're in a separate room." Savana brings me up to speed, keeping up with me and warding off any she can.

"Jei, we've been through this already, I'm going to need you with me the whole time. Team Alpha, guard the door, no one gets in. I'll be unarmed, so if they try to force their way in, assume they are trying to kill me. Sakura is the only exception, but I doubt she'll be available any time soon." I dish out instructions.

"What about me?" Savana asks.

"I need you to keep everyone in check while Jei and I are busy. I don't need more distractions and odds are that the other patients can enter the final stage as well at any time. Handle this side for me." She nods, already heading towards her people to start dishing out orders on what she wants done immediately. Jei, Team Delta and I enter the maternity ward, leaving Team Alpha outside to keep us safe.

"Savana already updated me." I say in lieu of any form of greeting. I'd ask which patient needs me, but the death threats and screams of bloody murder kind of tip me off. At least she isn't a kunoichi... _that_ wouldn't be fun to deal with.

Without missing a beat I start dishing out orders. One of the nurses is instructed to dig out the stirrups and sanitize them. Another is ordered to get the clamps I'll need for the navel string. The third is ordered to get a blanket for when the baby comes out, and the fourth is ordered to get the things I'll need to sanitize my hands, the protective clothes I'll need and the face coverings. Jei is ordered to hold the patient's hand, and keep her as calm as is humanly possible given that her body is trying to shove a watermelon through a lemon-sized hole.

While all this is going on, I peel off my gloves and place them in my hip pouch, by my mask. I unzip my flak jacket as well, offering it to Yumi, who seals it away for me. A nurse comes to me, helps me to wash and sanitize my hands without water – not the best option out there, but the best we have. She then helps me into this oversized smock, which is for a fully grown man, so just try guess how it makes a thirteen year old girl feel. I'm fucking swimming in it! Whatever. She also helps me put on the surgical mask and the 'hair net' and protective visor to save my vision for 'incidents' while my head is between the woman's legs. Once I'm wearing all of that, she helps me with the gloves and sets a chair where I'm needed most.

"What's her name?"

"Tadana-san." I'm informed.

"Alright, then Tadana-san, I'm just going to check how far we are." I explain, while a nurse is applying a generous amount of lube to my left fingers – she is standing on my left, but I can tell from her confusion that she expected me to offer her my right hand. Without further ado, I stick two fingers in the woman's vagina, deep and as far as I can get them to go. "She's dilated to twelve. This baby's coming. I need those stirrups, now please!"

"Still looking!" The nurse calls back.

"Forget it then!" I tuck the woman's feet back as far as they will go, keeping them flat on the bed she's in; her knees won't bend anymore, so I we're good right here. "Tadana-san, when the next wave of contractions start, we're going to start pushing. Okay?" She nods, breathing as slow and as deeply as she can. Good, Jei does remember.

"Blanket and clamps!?" I call out, pulling my fingers out of her and offering my hand to the nurse for her to clean for me. This is nice, I didn't have this much help last time!

"Ready and waiting!" The two nurses announce together. Good, at least that was found. "Blanket's already warmed for the new arrival!" She thinks ahead, good.

Tadana-san starts screaming again, clearly in pain. Her face morphs into something that words can never truly describe, and her breathing is horrid. Jei goes through the breathing exercise with her, to make sure she doesn't pass out from low oxygen.

"Alright, push!" She goes quiet, sweat pouring down her rapidly reddening face from exertion. She screams, trying to breathe in and out at the same time. The next wave of contractions comes almost immediately. "Come on, Tadana-san, push! You can do it!"

It takes another three rounds of this before I see the head crowning. "I see the head! One last big push ought to do it. Come on now, push!" I see her labia majora stretch, almost to the point of ripping, before the baby's head comes through. I place my left hand under it immediately – don't want the baby to touch anything non-sterile! I'm also careful to place my index finger and thumb gently around the baby's neck, but don't apply pressure; a measure to prevent the baby from somehow going back in. Better safe than sorry. "One more! Just one more!" A halfhearted push later, and the shoulders are out. The baby cries with all... yes, with all his might as I pull him out the rest of the way. I place him in the warm blanket the nurse has and we carefully place him on his mother's belly.

"Clamps!" At the appropriate distance, the nurse clamps two scissors-like things onto the umbilical cord. I focus on the Chakra Scalpel jutsu and sever the umbilical cord between the two of them. Once that is done, I check the newborn for any 'irregularities'. I scan the organs, skin, gonads, bones, everything. "Well, well. You did good, Tadana-san. You have a very healthy young man."

The nurse next to me carefully wraps the newborn in a pamper and covers him in the blanket. "Can I hold him?" She begs.

"Of course." The nurse carefully lifts the boy up and offers him to his mother. Only once in her arms does he stop crying. He murmurs, and she offers him her index finger. When he grabs onto it with all his might, I feel her heart melt. I cry a little, but I'm too suited up to wipe it away just now. Jei notices and he give me a hand – it's not like the mother and child really need him right now.

"What will you name him?" Tadana asks me. Huh?

"Shouldn't a mother name her child?" I counter. That shocks not just Tadana, but the four nurses as well. "I do not care what Sky would say of such an act. **You** bore him. **You** are his mother. **You** should name him. What name do you think would suit the bundle in your arms, Tadana-san?"

As she peers down at her son; she's in tears but is smiling all the same. She's a bit of a mess, but that's not exactly something I blame her for either. "Aito." She eventually croaks out; she cries a little more hearing it for the first time herself. "His name, is Aito." Beloved son. She didn't just come up with that, she's carried that name in her heart for a while now.

"A good name." I offer, smiling. "I trust that the nurses can handle the rest here?"

"Wait, please!" Tadana-san calls to me before I can even take off my mask. "Who are you?"

I peel off my gloves, wrapping them in the smock I'm all too glad to get off of me. The hair net and the mask are quick to follow. "I am Senju Ai. I was the one that brought you here."

"Senju-sensei. Thank you."

"I'm no doctor. Senju-san is fine." I correct her.

"Alright, Senju-sama." Again with the 'sama'. Whatever.

"Do not forget to check for all the pieces of the afterbirth. We don't need her developing an infection. Team Delta, you are to stay here and aid in any way you can. If anything comes up, one of you are to come find me immediately."

"Of course, Ai-sama."

"Have those stirrups ready for the next round. We have more than enough ladies here that will need them all too soon." I instruct, making my way to the woman that had a Caesarean. I scan her wound, just to be sure. Nope, she's fine. Without another word, I head out, thanking Team Alpha for their assistance and, seeing as my gloves aren't on yet, asking them to guard me until further notice.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 3:00 PM, main room, secure warehouse, Kuju Port~**_

**-Commander, we have a problem.-** I announce, now that Phase One is officially over.

**-Being?-** Jiraiya's curiosity isn't masked or faked. He's really curious what I think is wrong.

**-I am needed here. Too many women in labour for Sakura to handle alone. I may even ending up having to make Shadow clones, if more than one is ready to push at the same time.-** I explain, but don't add that Sakura is still dealing with another patient.

**-So what's the problem?-**

**-Phase two? I am needed in Bouyaku, am I not?-**

**-Your help would be appreciated. But I think Zabuza and Sasuke can handle it just fine.-** He points out. True, if anyone can handle it, it's them.

**-And what about you? I know you're still in Bouyaku.-**

**-Naruto and I will be busy with the military installations. I'm going to need Konohamaru and Nara Matsuri out of Bouyaku within the hour. They're skilled, but they'll just get in the way here. Nene too.-**

**-If you send the data, I have the time and chakra to make a portal now. I cannot promise anything further than five minutes into the future.-**

**-Sasuke, you're going to need to go to Kuju first. Then we'll get you here and the others there.-**

**-Nn.-** I get Sasuke's data and make the portal. He and Temari's team come through, each carrying one of their targets. I close the portal and get the scroll for the targets out. I seal all of them away for safe keeping.

**-Commander, Temari's team is here as well. Would you need them?-**

**-Negative. Have them secure your location.-** I get his data next, sensing Matte, Kono and Nene – who all look down for not being allowed to help in Phase Two. Whatever.

I make the portal. **-Sasuke is coming through first.-** I nudge my brother-in-law, who simply walks through like it's the most normal thing in the world. Matte, Kono and Nene come through to our side, clearly not impressed with their duties. I close the portal once they're safely through.

**-Cloud team. What's your status?-** Jiraiya asks.

**-We're making our way to Kuju, yo. But if my baby girl can hook us up, it would be appreciated.-** Tou-san answers, serious enough to not rap.

**-Stop running, focus on your seal and Shikamaru will send me your coordinates.-** I instruct. Not a moment later, I get the data I need. I make a portal and they are before me in an instant.

**-Ai. Send Bii to us. He'll be Sasuke's backup.-**

**-Aww! But I just got Tou-san here!-** I complain, glomping Tou-san to show how much I've missed him. He hugs back, offering a little squeeze to show he cares.

**-Ai.-** Jiraiya warns, his tone deadly serious. I get the data again of Kamezuri's Tofu.

**-Scrooge!-** I grouse, but make the portal anyway. Tou-san leaves, waving at us as he walks through the portal.

"Alright, listen up! Until Jiraiya returns, I'm in charge!" I announce to the newly arrived shinobi. "Savana here has been organizing everyone, so she knows where the help will be needed. Matte knows how I like having things done. The two of them will be issuing the orders, seeing as I could be called back into the Maternity ward at any moment."

"Let me say this plainly. I am not your keeper, but I am responsible for every single life in this warehouse. If I so much as suspect you cannot play your part in helping me organize and keep them safe..." I leave the threat hanging. Yes, I know these people. Yes, I trust (most of) them. But this isn't the time to find out someone isn't the best person to have around.

"Jei, seeing as I cannot guarantee I'll have the time later, I need you to round up the Hatsuhana. All of them. I want to have them sealed and ready to leave." Jei leaves my side, heading out to do as I asked. "Savana. I know you won't want to hear this, but I need your people sealed as well. Gather them for me."

Savana nods and heads out as well. "Matte, go with her. Let her point out all the groups in our care. You don't need to remember individual faces, but I'll need you to know what we're working with." Matte nods catches up to Savana quickly.

"Kono, how's your chakra reserves?"

"About half?" He asks, wondering why I want to know.

"Go get a decent meal. I'm going to need you at one-hundred percent just in case. We may be in a secure location, but I'd rather we didn't get caught with our pants down."

"Sure thing, captain." Kono's off. Getting ordered to eat, the good life. At least his knowing smile tells me that he caught the unspoken order to do the breathing exercise as well.

"Matsuri. You're with me. Seeing as I'm playing doctor, you might as well tag along to see and learn everything you can."

"Nn." She nods, but doesn't move yet. She'll follow me when the time comes.

"Temari, Kankurou and Gaara. I will not micromanage, but I have a suggestion. Kankurou's skills with puppetry would make him an excellent choice for dealing with the toddlers and younger kids. No, I am not saying that is all you are good for, but it makes you the more obvious choice."

Kankurou smiles, knowing I'm not saying it to undermine his combat skills. I'm merely pointing out a noncombat use for a skill he already possesses that makes him far more useful than the others. He nods, but says nothing.

"Temari. The eldest group of girls are kunoichi material. Your confidence and discipline would make you the ideal choice to organize them. They are capable enough and would therefore be far more suitable to help organize the entire warehouse. I would trust your leadership skills to ensure that this happens without fail."

"Sounds like the right job for me!" Temari agrees wholeheartedly, smiling that I really do trust her that much.

"And Gaara. There's a group that is slightly more volatile than the others. I do not know if they are a risk or not. Your defensive skills are ideal in keeping them in check without harming them. I would suggest that you, and perhaps Karui, guard them."

"M-me!?" Karui sounds shocked.

"Yes, you. Gaara-nii is too soft on people sometimes. He'll do the job I described without fail, but he isn't the type to put people in their place. You are. I would suggest that you partner up with him in not only ensuring that they are safe, but that they are kept in line."

Gaara-nii nods, not disagreeing in the least. Karui, on the other hand, is shocked. Well, that's her problem now isn't it.

"Samui. My suggestion to you would be for you to aid the nursing mothers. Not just because you are a woman, but because you are a proud one. They've been taught that their body is not their own. You are, in my opinion, the perfect person to counter that notion."

"Nn." Samui nods, at least partly agreeing with me.

"And Omoi, the second eldest group of girls. They are not used to men respecting them, and are independent enough to not need too much guidance. They are also here with their caretakers, so there is little you will truly be needed for. However, I believe stationing you with them will help them see that not all men are like the Sky shinobi asshats we've encountered so far. Your gentleness, determination and willingness to respect others heedless of the situation... You just being around them would do them a world of good."

He nods. He doesn't readily agree with me, and I can tell from his chakra he's thinking about a half dozen things that he would like to point out. Karui glaring at him encourages him keep it to himself though. Yup, I think I've got them pretty much pegged.

"Nene. What I am about to tell you will sound condescending, but hear me out. I believe you would be the ideal person to station alongside Samui. You could ask her questions, from one kunoichi to another, about having pride in yourself, pride in your skills and even pride in the way you look. You could learn a lot from her, though I'm sure the same could be said for myself. And since Samui will have a good reason to talk about it openly, the mothers you'll be guarding can listen in and hopefully start asking questions themselves. Thanks to your age, no one would question you looking up to a more experienced kunoichi or being curious. Please, use that to your advantage."

Nene smiles brightly. Luckily; I sigh in relief. "Nn!" She nods, happy with her assignment.

"Yugito-san. I cannot say I know anything about you. However, I trust that you are a skilled combatant. My suggestion to you would be for you to stay here in the main hall. It is the most central point in the warehouse and would give you access to every room quickly. My suggestion, therefore, is that you not be given any duty other than being our first response to any threat that presents itself."

"Nn." She nods gravely, understanding that I am in fact giving her the most important job of all.

Having successfully not micromanaged the whole operation –I'd only suggested what I think they should do, so really I'm just helping Matte and Savana– I sense Jei coming to me with the Hatsuhana. And... Hitsuji? He's not Hatsuhana...

"Ai, we've got a... situation." Jei informs me. I roll my eyes. When don't we have a situation.

"Don't! Take! My! Ma! Ki! Nee! Chan!" Hitsuji demands, clearly furious and trying to drag Maki back in the direction they came. "She's MY NEE-CHAN!"

"Maki..." I try not to sound exasperated, but really, this isn't something I didn't see coming.

"What can I say, Ai-sama." Maki actually tries to think of something. "I guess you're starting to rub off on me." Yeah, pin this on me. This has nothing to do with you spoiling him all day with your love and affection, which leads to the only logical conclusion that he's not going to let you out of his sight for a few decades.

My only response is a raised eyebrow and telling Hitsuji that he can come with his Nee-chan if he wants to. "Weally!?" Yup. Definitely saw this coming. I didn't tweak the seal just yet to allow for another person to be sealed with Maki, but it isn't too hard and I won't even need any ink for it!

"Really. But only if you promise to listen to what Maki tells you, okay?" Naturally, he swears on all that is holy that he'll do everything without question. Yeah, like I'm falling for that. I've helped raised a few brats already, I know how those pretty words fall flat when it comes to something they don't want to do.

"Boys, you're up first." I inform them, taking my still bloody gloves out of my hip pouch and donning them. I hate doing this, but I'll have to sanitize my hands later again anyway. I unseal my Main scroll and quickly unseal the two Hatsuhana boys scrolls within it. "Jei, hold onto this for me?"

That shocks everyone. And I mean EVERYONE. I'm not exactly known for letting people touch my things, not even Jei. Jei just smiles brightly and accepts my Main scroll from me. "And this too. I can only work with one at a time." I offer him one of the large scrolls, which he also gladly takes.

"Now boys, come forward when I call your name. And know this. Even though you didn't get tried by fire like I'd first feared, you all make me proud to call you my boys. You hear me!?"

"Yes, Ai-sensei!" They answer as one, as I knew they would. I enjoy their pride for a moment, before unrolling the scroll and getting down to it.

"Alright let's get you boys ready to go home!"

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 7:00 PM, outside the maternity ward, secure warehouse, Kuju Port~**_

Fucking hell! Having to deliver six babies back to back is rough! Finally closing the door to the maternity ward behind me, I can't hold back a sigh. Team Alpha nod to me. They'd been standing guard for the last two and a half hours, so they know I'm tired as fuck right now.

"Ai-sama! I saved you some food, come eat!" Savana calls to me. How does she even... fuck it, not worth the brain cells. She's the only one of her gang that didn't get sealed, and that's because of my insistence that I need her to hold down the fort for me. Matte can handle it too, but people have a weird tendency to listen to a thirty year old over a thirteen year old.

I nod to Team Alpha, and they follow me towards the main room where the low tables and tatami mats I'd sealed from Kamezuri's Tofu are set up. Savana waves me over when she sees me, smiling as bright as the sun. I don't know what her deal is, and I'm too tired and hungry to fucking care. "Jei-sama, Matsuri-san, you too! Come on, the food'll get cold before you guys make it over here!"

I sit down, grumbling about this, that or the other. "Oh hey, Saku-nee. How's the patient?" Sakura is apparently here as well; also eating, probably a late lunch.

"Stable. She's going to recover, but only time will tell if it will be a full recovery." She sighs, not too pleased with the end result after all the work she'd put in. "Her bones will grow strong in time, but... she might well be confined to a wheelchair until then. And that's if she's not bedridden."

"Is it safe for her to travel?" I ask. I mean, being on a ship for a few weeks might make everything worse from the sound of it.

"Does she have a choice?"

"Yes? I could seal her like... oh wait, you wouldn't know that." I add sheepishly. "I have series of scrolls where I keep my people sealed for travel. It's perfectly safe for up to three months and they won't be jostled. I think that would be a better solution for a fragile patient, don't you?"

"Sealed? Isn't that bad for their mental health?" She ask, clearly concerned for more than just her patient.

"No. They are kept asleep the whole time. It's ideal for a patient like yours, really. This way even she can't unintentionally hurt herself. And she'll be much stronger in time, right?" I explain carefully. The last thing I need is for Sakura to get overprotective of her patient or my people. I know how the seal works and I trust my people in it, 'nough said!

"Stronger, maybe. I cannot say how much." She mulls it over, taking a few mouthfuls of her meal. "Yes, I think that would be ideal actually. Could you seal her soon? The anaesthetic jutsu should be wearing off in an hour."

"I'll get on it after dinner. And if something comes up, Jei's seen me use my scrolls more than anyone. He can handle it, right?"

"Yup." Jei announces proudly, his mouth full. I just roll my eyes, but choose not to comment. "Speaking of which. What about Fuji?" He asks after swallowing.

"..." I wonder about that. Aoba will need time with them, but he's pretty swamped with the work he's already got. He'll need time to extract all the information, and we cannot kill any of them before getting it all! "I dunno. Jei, I'll need you to talk to Aoba about that, if you're willing. If he cannot extract the information he'll need, then we'll just have to take them to Konoha with us and let Hokage-sama decide their fate." NOT something I look forward to. That means I might not be chosen as their executioner!

"Ai... Breathe." Jei rubs my lower back with his left hand. I snort, but simply go back to my meal.

**-Hey! Need an out here!-** Jiraiya sounds desperate. I snort, wondering what that fool takes me for. Still, I reach into my hip pouch and take out my gloves. I don them, and quickly unseal Shin. Getting the data I need, I make the portal – like a good little girl. One person walks through the portal, before I close it.

**-AI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?-** The real Jiraiya freaks. I smirk, my amusement radiating through the seal to the true bearers. The Uzumaki behind me moves in for the kill. What does he expect will happen, exactly? He barely moves at all before Inejiro incapacitates him by wrapping Oni around him like a snake; snake swords are good for tricks like that. Akiko is quick to follow up, stabbing her trench knife into the back of his skull, killing him instantly.

**-Tou-san. Chill. Inejiro and Akiko took care of it. Do you want his corpse back?-** I don't hide my amusement, not from my tone, not from my chakra, nothing. I want Jiraiya to know that I knew this would play out this way.

**-Just like your mother, I swear. Yes. I don't want him anywhere near you.-**

**-Fine, be that way.-** When I get the data I make another portal and tell Inejiro to send the corpse through. Once the portal is closed, **-Tou-san, really. You need to chill. I could sense it wasn't your chakra. I could hear it wasn't really your voice. He didn't even mimic your speech pattern very well. Too boot, I could tell that he was using a bastardized version of MY SEAL. It wasn't nearly as secure, it wasn't nearly as complete and it certainly didn't stand a chance in fooling me into believing anything.-**

**-...-** Yeah, you just sit in a corner and think about how stupid you look. **-So why'd you let him through.-**

**-Because this way I can say I had a hand in killing him? Sure, Akiko did the deed, but as my personal summons she is the perfect person for the job.-** I offer. **-Come on, Tou-san. Scan around me. I haven't been unguarded for so much as a second. Keep this up and you'll go grey before your time.-** I smirk, letting him feel just how amused I am with him right now. I mean, his hair is already white... right?

**-...-** Nothing but grumbling comes through. I can't help but laugh.

"Guys, thank you." I turn to my summons, letting them know how much I value them. Not just from my words either – they know me well enough to know that the fact I'm almost totally unarmed around them is the highest compliment I would give anyone.

"..." I turn to Minako, Zanma and Paizu, feeling their shock, their awe... their gratitude. I'll deal with them later. Not in the mood to explain it all now.

_**8-8**_

_**~Friday 8:00 PM, main room, secure warehouse, Kuju Port~**_

**-Alright, Ai. We're ready.-** Jiraiya announces. Finally! I get the data and make a portal immediately. Luckily there haven't been any more births or calls that one is imminent, so I've been mostly taking it easy.

In short order, Tou-san, Jiraiya, Zabuza, Utakata, Haku, Sasuke and Naruto-nii come through, and I close the portal behind them. Naruto-nii is the first to get a hug.

"Aww, looks like my Imouto-chan missed me!" He brags, but hugs me anyway.

"Idiot." I grouse. I'm quick to glomp Tou-san next, asking him how everything went and telling him what I've got his team doing and why. He hooks his hands under my arms and lifts me up for a proper hug. Not that I'm complaining.

"That's what I call keepin' it smooth and creamy. Good call, princess." He tells me, kissing me on the crown of my head. I blush, but beam from the compliment anyway. He gently sets me down, motioning for me to 'run and play' like he would with his other daughters. Sasuke and I bump fists and I tell him where he can find his wife. I just nod at Zaza, Uta and Haku, not really knowing any of them well enough to be clingy –or even really all that familiar, really– with them.

Then, I come to Jiraiya. I walk right up to him, raising my arms and beckoning him to pick me up. "You know you want to." I tease, not hiding my knowing smile. He rolls his eyes, but scoops me up anyway. To get back at me, he blows a raspberry in my neck; teasing a laugh out of me. "Tou-sa~aaaaaan! Not in front of the guys!" I whine playfully.

"Oh. So you can act like a toddler, but don't want me to treat you like one?" He hooks his one arm under my legs to support me, wrapping the other around my middle. I hope he's not planning on doing what I think-

"TOU-SAN!" I cackle as he starts tickling my side mercilessly.

"Hey, you started it!" He claims, still not letting up. Eventually he loses his steam though, and I sense worry seeping into his chakra again.

"I'm fine, Tou-san. Stop being such a mother hen." I roll my eyes, but don't dare meet his gaze now. Instead I just hug him. He sighs, hugging me a little tighter and smelling my hair.

"You use the same shampoo as your mother. Do you know that?" He sounds lost in thought, almost wistful.

"Yeah. I know." I hug him a little tighter too, to hopefully show him that I'm going to start getting emotional if he keeps this up.

"Come on. We've got work to do. And you'd better get Shikamaru over here before he thinks we've forgotten about him."

**-Shika, portal?-** I get the data not a second later. He must have been waiting.

**-About time. I was beginning to worry.-** He drawls. Oh? Okay. I unseal Shin and make a portal to my left, smirking at what's about to happen.

Shikamaru comes through, but suddenly finds himself nearly two metres in the air... and falling. Unfortunately, Jiraiya grabs him and sets him down gently.

"Aww. I'm practically ordered to end my hug early, and I can't even get back at the person responsible?" I whine.

"Troublesome. Just too troublesome for words." He complains, pretending to dust himself off. Oh?

"Temari-nee, it's not what it sounds like!" I 'defend' Shikamaru, knowing just the reaction I'll get. He turns, around already making a placating motion with his hands, but finds nothing but air... and some kids playing in the background. The look on his face! He thought he was really in for it! Now he's mostly just glaring at me. And everyone laughing at his expense doesn't help.

I childishly stick my tongue out at him and make a face. "To think, the mastermind behind all this... is you." Shikamaru sounds... awed and annoyed at the same time. An odd combination, and not one I understand too well, truth be told.

"Yeah, so? You're ten times smarter than me and the only thing that motivates you is your fear of the women in your life!" I retort, raising a brow to dare him to challenge or deny that. I close the portal, finally remembering that I'd half hoped Jiraiya's hand would go into the portal instead of saving Shikamaru. I reseal Shin, no point in keeping her out now.

"Alright, young lady. Go wash up. You're still covered in blood, you know!" Jiraiya sets me down on the ground. I can't help but pout at no longer feeling his warmth.

"Fine!" I mope, heading to the temporary bathroom we have set up. "Akiko, Shiori, you coming? I think Tou-san would have a heart attack if I go into the bathroom alone."

"Very funny, Ai. Now hurry up, we need to have a meeting before the boat arrives!" Jiraiya reminds me. What for? We're getting on the damn boat anyway, can't we discuss it after?

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 8:30 PM, main room, secure warehouse, Kuju Port~**_

Yup, all team captains are present once again. Fuu seems quite pissed right now, but I can't really say why. Whatever. At any rate, we all turn to Jiraiya, wondering what this is about. Well, they're wondering. It isn't too hard to figure out.

"Alright. We finished our mission two months ahead of schedule." Easy on the praise there, old man. You might hurt yourself. "Unless there's something I'm missing, we're getting on the boat."

There's a pause. I'm not sure why we're waiting, but we're waiting on something. "I'm going to board the boat, with Naruto. Ai's going to be in charge of organizing everyone and getting them on. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Where's the boat heading?" Zabuza asks.

"It's transporting the kids to somewhere close to each village that signed on for her mission. It'll take you home." He answers, sort of.

"What about after? We don't redeploy for five months?" Temari asks.

"That is up to each of you. So long as you are in Konoha for the mission briefing and deployment, I have no say in the matter." Wow. Vague much?

"Tema-nee, if you guys want you can stay with us. If you want you can head home. We all deserve some R&amp;R after all, right?" I offer something with more substance to it. It still leaves the choice to her, but it shows I'd be more than welcoming if she desires to keep her team in Konoha. "Same for you and your team, Tou-san." I offer the Cloud Shinobi.

"What, no love for Zaza and Sasu?" Zabuza teases. I roll my eyes, briefly glancing at Jiraiya to see if the added interruption isn't ruining whatever he hopes to go for.

"Sasu-nii and his team are always welcome, they know that. As for you and Fuu. I can't really say I know either of you well enough to let you stay in my district. Sorry." I offer, being completely honest.

"I can vouch for Fuu. She is trustworthy." Temari smiles at her fellow captain. Hmm. Interesting... I look to Gaara and Kankurou. They both nod solemnly, knowing what I mean to ask.

I mull it over. They aren't the type to trust quickly. I shrug. "Well, I'm sure we can work something out. And so long as Zaza knows I won't take kindly to the persona he's famous for, we shouldn't have a problem." I enjoy the shock that causes more than I should.

"..." Fuu can't seem to process that at all. "..." She keeps working her mouth, like she wants to say something. Nothing comes.

"Great. I try to tease her and she goes and gets Fuu all flustered. Nice going, Ai." Zabuza complains, drawing everyone's attention to the sole Waterfall kunoichi. She blushes and closes in on herself, almost like she's trying to shrink into the background.

"Zaza-chan, that isn't very nice you know. Fuu just isn't sure how to react to all this, and you're the one trying to embarrass her! Apologize!"

"Alright! Enough is enough." Jiraiya has had enough. "Naruto and I will head outside. Ai, get everyone organized. Now."

"You got it, Tou-san!" I chirp. "Everyone, the group you were assigned to guard, it's your responsibility to gather them and bring them here. Temari, I want you and your girls to help Kankurou with the toddlers. You will have more than enough hands for it. One girl to a toddler. Any girl not assigned to a toddler should be assigned to one of the younger kids to keep an eye on them. I want anyone younger than five to have an older kid watching them at all time."

"Jei. You, Kono, Matte, Matsuri and the nurses will help me to transport the maternity ward patients. Kono, I this is why I needed you at one-hundred percent, so you know what I'm going to need you and Jei to do."

"Got you covered, captain!" Kono is already pumped up.

"Savana, you're job is to oversee the group. Make sure everyone keeps organized. If you see someone that doesn't have an immediate duty, assign them one. If you notice that a child is becoming nervous or frightened, inform Temari so she can assign one of her girls to that child."

"I've got your back, Ai-sama!" Savana smiles, knowing that I wouldn't trust just anyone with her duties.

"Shikamaru. I need your brain working in overdrive. You're the go-to guy if any problem crops up. That means that everyone should respect and follow any and all advice you give. No exceptions. I want everyone on that boat in less than thirty minutes, and I am well aware of just how tall an order that is."

"Once everyone is lined up here in the main room, I will explain the order in which we will be boarding. Alright? Hop to, people! We've got twenty minutes!"

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 8:55 PM, main room, secure warehouse, Kuju Port~**_

It's a bit cramped, considering everyone that's here, but we're managing okay. Temari's girls are doing an amazing job of keeping the younger kids calm, and every toddler is being held and is currently fast asleep. This is really the best we could have hoped for. So, I make sure to open the channel to ensure Naruto and Jiraiya can hear me, even though they're either outside waiting for the boat, or just skulking in the shadows until it arrives. Whatever cooks the rice.

"Alright. Once I get the go ahead from Naruto-nii, I'm going to start boarding the maternity wards patients first. I have my team prepped and ready to get them transferred as quickly and comfortably as possible. Once they are through, we will work according to age groups. That means nursing mothers with babies first. The toddlers will be escorted through next. And we will work out way up. I will call your group when it's your turn, and you are to go through the portal as quickly, but as safely, as you can. The boat is likely to rock, but the portal will be standing still. Please keep that in mind when walking through, and stick your head in first so you can see where you are stepping. I don't want anyone to hurt themselves if it's avoidable." I lay it all out.

"Are there any questions about what I just said?" I ask, hoping to avoid questions that are completely unrelated. I simply don't have the time right now. There are none, luckily. "Good. I will be right back. Thank you for your patience."

I make my way into the maternity ward, seeing everyone set up the way I instructed. It will still take a few trips, but we should still have everyone safely though in little to no time.

**-Ship's docked.-** Naruto-nii gives me the heads up.

"Alright, we're almost ready. You all know what to do?" I ask, knowing that they do. I get nothing but nods.

**-Naruto-nii, you know that the maternity patients are coming first. I'll need whatever room they enter to be soundproofed.-**

**-Already planned for. The captain's coming out to greet us. I'll let you know when we're ready.-** I make two Shadow Clones and hand each of them a single small scroll. One stays in this room to seal all the things we'll need, the other goes into the main room to seal the tables, tatami mats and whatever else was unsealed since arriving.

Now it's just a waiting game. I go over everything in my head, trying to see if I'd left anything out, overlooked any detail that could be critical. The kids are all waiting in the main room. Naruto-nii had made enough Living Prisoner Transfer seals for all of Aoba's 'guests', and Aoba is keeping that scroll on him at all times. Sakura's patient is sealed. All the people I rescued today are present and accounted for. Everyone we came to Sky with is present and accounted for. The Kamezuri family, including the grumpy old man, is sealed as well and are coming to Konoha – that wasn't easy to get them to agree to, but I managed. Anything else?

No, nothing I can think of right now.

**-Ai. Rooms are much smaller. I've arranged for five rooms. I've got the first room sound proofed. Send six patients through.-** I get Naruto's data, so I make a portal immediately.

"Six patients. We're starting with the patient's that have already delivered. No nurse needs nurse to stays with them. Go." Kono's clones march through at a sedate pace. Perfect! This is slower but far safer. "Two, go."

"Three, go." I pace them, making sure the others have enough time to get everyone comfortable. When I get to six, I call everyone back though.

**-Closing the portal.-** I warn, before doing just that. Just then, my clone offers me her scroll. When I take it she disperses.

**-Ai. Room two. Six patients. Go.-** I get the data, so we repeat the process.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 9:20 PM, main room, secure warehouse, Kuju Port~**_

"Alright everyone. It's taking longer than planned. I'm sorry about that. Samui, if you and your group could start making your way to me?" I apologize, but quickly get down to business anyway. Samui, Nene and the nursing mothers start walking towards me.

**-One room will be big enough. Also soundproofed.-** I get the data, agreeing with his analogy – it's the same size room I found them in, so it should be fine. I make the portal. "One at a time. Samui, you go first to stabilize the ladies as they come through." Samui walks up and sticks her head through the portal, walking through a second later. "Alright, ladies, let's go." It takes no more than five minutes to get them all through.

"Kankurou, if you and your group can start coming to me?" The toddlers and the girls hoisting them start coming to me. "There's a possibility that the group will be split into multiple rooms. So Kankurou, you will enter first to stabilize the girls. Stick your hand through when you think the room is full, then come back through so we can move on to the next room. Does everyone understand?" Everyone does.

**-Ai. Next room. Toddlers, so it's soundproofed as well. Should hold ten pairs with some crowding. We can rearrange tomorrow if anything.-** I don't disagree with Naruto. So when I get the data, I open the portal.

"Naruto says ten pairs. Kankurou, you're up." Kankurou sticks his head in and walks through. "Ladies, I'll pace you. Trust me, and trust Kankurou. We're going to see you through this." I send a pair through every second, knowing that Kankurou can handle it. After the tenth, I hold up my hand to tell them to wait. Kankurou comes back through the portal.

**-Closing the portal.-**

Not more than a second later, I get the data for the next room. Naruto, I love you! I open a new portal and repeat the process. We go through that a few times, until Kankurou's group is all through. He sticks his head through, thanks me and disappears again before I close the portal.

"Alright! Yugito's group, please start making your way to me!" This is a mixed group aged four to six. Most of the kids have one of Temari's girls with them, but not everyone needed it, luckily.

**-Ai. Next room is ready. Twenty total. Start with the younger ones so we have everyone set up, okay?-** I get the data and open the portal.

"Yugito you know the drill. Ten pairs. Let's go!" We run through this group the exact same way, getting everyone settled into a room as quickly as humanly possible. Naruto didn't have to soundproof these rooms, so by the time I was done with one 'room' I already had the data needed for the next portal. That poor Yugito didn't end up getting dizzy astounds me.

"Omoi's group, start making your way to me!" This is the first gender specific group, Omoi's girls and their caretakers are quicker to make their way to me than the last groups. From his proud smile, I'm guessing they did so because of something he said.

**-This will be a bit different. I'm in the hallway ready to organize them from this side. Send them all through, but pace them. One girl a second should be fine.-** I get the data as soon as his words register, so I make the portal.

"Omoi, this will be different. You will go through and stay on that side. You will be entering the hallway and Naruto-nii will instruct where your girls are to go. Make sure to stay by the portal to stabilize the girls as they come through. After the last girl is through, I'll give you a thumbs-up before I close the portal. Let's go!"

It takes a bit longer, given the size of the group, but eventually they are all through, caretakers and all. I give them the thumbs up and close the portal right after.

"Fuu's group, start making your way to me!" Fuu got assigned to the group of boys from seven to nine – odd that a kunoichi got a boys group and a shinobi got a girls group, but that's just how the cookie crumbles.

**-Same set up?-** I ask Naruto-nii.

**-Same set up.-** I get the data, so I make the portal.

"Fuu, you group will follow the same instructions as Omoi's group. In you go!" We get all of them through somewhat faster, but I cannot say for sure why. I give them the thumbs up and close the portal.

"Sakura's group, start making your way to me!" Sakura and her girls are on their way. Sakura had obviously said something to them, because they are particularly well behaved. We get them through just as quickly.

"Sasuke's group, hop to!" The boys make their way to me, much faster and much more organized. I don't ask, because I don't want to know. We get them through quickly as well.

"Gaara and Karui's group! Let's go!" I notice how Gaara leads them, while Karui is the one taking up the rear. I raise an eyebrow, but my question is answered the second Karui smiles like a predator – she can see anyone that steps out of line better this way. They're through in less than a minute with Karui shouting at them.

"Temari's group! Step it up!" Temari had all her girls through already, but there is still a group of girls that she took charge of. They show the speed and discipline you'd expect from anyone under her command. They're through the fastest of all.

"Bii's group, shake a leg!" Tou-san has his group, the last group, prancing up like they're in a marching band or something. I just smile, knowing he had to be different. They aren't quick through the portal, but they show the most flair.

"Everyone else, in you go!" I beckon them through right after Tou-san's group. Then I close the portal, after the customary thumbs up. Only Jei and the Usagi are left with me.

"Jei, we're going to do one last look-around. Just to make sure nothing is forgotten." He nods, and we head out to do just that.

**-Naruto-nii. Give us ten minutes.-**

**-We're good on time, Ai. Relax.-**

**-No thanks. I'd rather us be way to early and able to leave if it comes to that, than have an 'oops' moment.-**

**-Roger that.-** I hear his smile. He knows I hate surprises when it comes to planning. Or... just surprises in general.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Saturday 12:01 AM, leaving Kuju port~**_

I'd found three stuff animals the kids had forgotten in the rush. I'll find the owners eventually. Naruto confirmed that every tag worked – well, the huge one worked and the big ones did too. He compared the explosions to a crown, for some reason. I don't get it, I'm not trying to.

I can feel the ship moving, so we've undocked (launched, whatever)and are en route to wherever we're going. I've had probably one of the longest days of my life, I so cuddle up with Jei, somewhere on the ship – he knows, so I don't care to.

"You were amazing today." Jei murmurs, stroking my hair to help me to fall asleep. I shrug, casting one last glance around me. Teams Alpha and Delta are with me, guarding me. Matsuri has dealt with enough births and was instructed on everything she can expect, so she handle a few on her own. She's got the night shift, and I'll check the babies in the morning. Sakura's got the morning shift, and I've got the evening shift. This way no one will get overwhelmed and the babies and their mothers will all be safe. As far as I know... everything is handled... "Sleep, Ai."

My eyes shoot open and I half sit up. "What about the nurses, they've-"

"Matte, Nene, Karui and Samui are taking the night shift with Matsuri. Each room has someone present if anything happens." He explains, gently tugging me back into his arms. Everyone is fine, Ai. Everything is handled. There are enough smart and observant people here that will catch any detail you happen to miss. It's okay."

"Ai-sama, you need your rest." Akiko cuddles up to me. Jei's warmth soothing me from one side, Akiko's sandwiching me in. It feels like I'm blanketed in their love.

"Blankets. Does-"

"Temari had her girls sharing them out. Everyone is fine." Jei kisses me and hugs me and tells me that there isn't anything we missed.

"Scanning the ship for-"

"Naruto did that."

"Checking the crew's ide-"

"Jiraiya."

"Routes?"

"Also Jiraiya. We have a meeting planned tomorrow at noon, so everyone can sleep out. Really, Ai. We're okay. Everyone's okay."

"What about surveillance?"

"Handled. Really, Ai. Go to sleep." I want to! I just... I need to know everyone's okay... will everyone be okay? "Tomorrow's another day. You'll have all the time in the world to check everything to confirm. For now, try to remember that you'll be useless if you're over tired. Please?" I sigh, unable to argue with him. He just hugs me a little closer and kisses me one last time... before I allow sleep to claim me.

_**8-8**_

_**End Chapter 19**_

_**End Arc 1**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015.**_


	24. No place like home

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Chapter 20 – No place like home**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday 9:30 AM, Misty Eyed Woman, Rivera Port, River Country~**_

Two weeks! Two long, boring, drawn out, weeks on board a ship as it rocked to and fro on the 'high seas' (likely high on drugs). And what's worse, the babies were all born within the first two days. Two days of a mad dash of running from the one delivery to the next, and after that... nothing! No patients to tend to, no projects to keep my busy. All I could do is try keeping everyone organized... seeing as I don't dare get too attached to any of the kids. I sigh, glad to finally be in port. From what Jiraiya said, there'll be a delegation from all eight villages here today... some time. I can't help but wonder what for. I mean, wouldn't the villages just need a group to escort the children to their village?

At any rate, it's not something I need to worry about; politics and other such bullshit. All I need to worry about is that the second each of these children is claimed by their new village, my mission is complete. I turn to Jei, Matte and Kono, trying to figure out what we should do. I mean, we can organize everyone and get them off the ship for when the delegates arrive, but we don't know what time they'll arrive or even if they're arriving today at all. No, staying on the ship is better... for them. I need to get the hell off before I lose my kami-damned mind!

Alright, Ai, just calm down. Focus, and you can scan as far out as you possibly can to see who all is out there. Shinobi stick out like a sore thumb in a manicure salon. You'll know if... ... ...

...

"I'm heading out. Kouji and Daichi are here. That means the Konoha delegates are here as well!" I update the group, already heading towards Savana. She needs to come with me for sure now!

It takes us no more than five minutes to get off the cursed contraction of 'technology' that really just makes civilians too lazy to learn to walk on water. Once on the docks, I scan around again, searching for my right and left hands – I've missed those two so bad!

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday 10:00 AM, random cafe, Rivera Port, River Country~**_

I track Kouji and Daichi down to a local cafe, they're having breakfast - more like a brunch, but whatever. They wave us over, saying they were just about to order – and asking the waitress to get us three more menus an another ten minutes. Yeah, Kono and Matte chose to stay on the ship for whatever reason. I don't get it, I'm not planning on trying.

"So what are you two doing out here!?" I ask, smiling nonetheless.

"Kakashi gave us the heads up that you'd be here today. So we decided to be part of the welcoming comity." Kouji smiles. Daichi just rolls his eyes, but says nothing. They stalked poor Kakashi for the intel. Good on them!

"So, anyway." Best to not actually get them to admit that; it's not technically legal to annoy the Hokage until he tells you something. "Guys, this is Savana. She, her gang, and another group I happened across are coming with us."

"Savana, the loud one is Senju Kouji, the quiet one is Senju Daichi. They are my guards and of a select group closest to me." I continue the introduction before Kouji says-

"More people, huh? Can't say I'm too surprised. I'll just go out on a limb and assume she captured your heart already and you'll end up fanatics like we are." Says shit like that. I groan, wondering why people keep going there.

"So anyway!" I don't give Savana half a chance to answer. "How's everyone at home? The Hagoromo settled in and comfortable?"

They're silent. They share a look, unsure how to even answer that. "There's been... an incident." Kouji begins. He's very carefully selecting his words. That can't be good. "I can't say much, because only Kakashi and Shizune know the whole story, but the adults..."

"Committed suicide." Daichi finishes for his buddy. They share another look, clearly worried how I'm going to take the news. I can't even process that. That makes no sense. Why would they do something **that** **stupid** when they're essentially set for life? What could...

Jei pulls me into a hug, massaging my lower back. And apparently he's wiping away my tears too; I don't even realise I'm crying until he does that. "I just can't get a break, can I?" I grouse. First I end up not being able to save nine-hundred children... and now a group I'd already saved...

"It's alright. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but it'll be alright." Jei whispers into my ear, wiping fresh tears away.

"How are the kids holding up?" I push Jei back, needing to hear this. He doesn't fight me, but he does offer a napkin and gently takes my hand to entwine his fingers with mine. Our hands are both under the table, so I know he means it as a subtle way to show he'll be right here for me.

"Better than expected. Captain Kosuke has the Usagi minding them most days, but it's hard to keep the girls from doing all they can to pamper them." Kouji smiles, his eyes a bit shiny.

"And the four babies? Please tell me..." I can't even put my fear into words, but I do squeeze Jei's hand for a little extra support.

"They're living it up!" Kouji enthuses. "Choco-chan and Hibari are technically moms now. So are Inaho and Kohada. Apparently Shizune knew some kind of... I dunno, boob jutsu? So they're wet nurses, technically, but you know how the girls are. Choco's having trouble remembering she didn't actually give birth and keeps telling me how our daughter has my eyes. We already brought Kaiya-chan to meet Choco-chan's family. And you know my mom's been spoiling her new grandchildren every chance she gets."

I smile. The tightness of my chest eases a little, knowing that Kouji love for the little girl that found him and Choco is the real deal.

"Hibari-chan is the same with Hiromitsu." Daichi adds his two cents. "I have to beg her to hold him." I breathe a sigh of relief. Daichi feels just as strongly for his new son, and –from the way he tells it– I can tell Hibari's no exception.

"Yeah, the four of them have been arranging 'baby parties' every few days." Kouji adds, rolling his beady eyes. "They declared that the Senju kids need to build a strong bond. So they're getting four month old babies to take naps together while the four of them coo and compare updates with each other."

"Ji, tell me you were smart enough to keep your mouth shut." I beg, already knowing what Choco would do to him if he opens his mouth about her motherly desires. When Daichi smiles a little too wide, I have all the answers I need.

"She's being completely unreasonable about this!" I'm so busy laughing at his expense that I don't even notice the waitress as she comes to take our order.

"Jei, can you order something I'd like? I need to go freshen up."

"I will. But you're not going alone." Jei demands. I turn to Savana to ask her to come with, but he seems to have other ideas. From the corner of my eye, I see him bit his right thumb and smear some blood on his digits. Then I see him make the handsigns for a summoning.

"Kirira, I need you to go with my mate. Keep her safe for me." On the table in front of him, I find a clouded leopard. I turn to get a better look, only to find that... she is turning to me for the same reason. She leans in, her tiger-like face coming well into my personal bubble, and... she gentle rubs her head against my cheek.

"You are Ai. You're smell lingers on Jei every time I am summoned." She mews. Then she licks my face and mews again. "You smell of the Usagi. You are why Jei has so been so careful to summon me away from his territory."

I glare at Jei, making it perfectly clear that we _**WILL**_ talk about this, but I head to the ladies' room without another word. I can't help but overhear bits and pieces of the conversation I'm leaving behind though.

"Dude! Leopards? I signed with the Cranes because I was afraid Choco would kill me for that!"

"Think about it, Dai! How do you think Ai-chan will react when she gets him alone now!?"

Once I'm in the ladies' room, I take the chance to pee and carefully wash my hands and face when I'm done. I try to rationalize this. I try to make sense of something Jei would know beyond a shadow of a doubt would cause problems between us. I mean, leopards are proud carnivores! How could he not know... no, not only did he know, but he knew well enough to summon her away from the Usagi and probably even give clear, if indirect, instructions regarding them. He knows. He thought about this. He planned for it. And yet he never said a single word...

"Are you a threat to my Usagi?" I ask Kirira plainly, after drying my hands and face. I turn to her, trying to get a better look at my fiancé's summons. She's quite large – probably measuring a metre and a half from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail. And judging from her chakra, she's barely a year old. Her fur is mostly sandy brown ('light ochre' is the technical term for the colour, I think), but her face is covered in black spots, and everywhere else has a sort of cloud like shapes of black that's coloured in by the same light shade of brown.

"No." She shakes her head. "Jei's instructions are clear. If I am seen as a threat, he will not summon any of my clan again." Having my suspicions confirmed, I nod to show I hear her, already walking to the door to head back. "You are displeased. You are angered by his choice. Why?" She asks. She shifts her weight so she can scratch under her chin with her right hind paw. I can't help but notice her claws are slightly extended so she can better deal with whatever itches her.

"This has nothing to do with you. I am angered by his hiding this from me."

"Oh, but this has everything to do with me." She mews. Why do I have to find her mewing so damn cute!? I choose not to answer, walking back to our table as the waitress delivers our tea.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday 1:30 PM, near Misty Eyed Woman, Rivera Port, River Country~**_

"Thank you all for arriving in a timely fashion!" Mitokado Homura begins the 'conclave', with his partner, Utatane Koharu, at his side. "Now, while the children are disembarking, I will call your village name so you may present your official documents. Cloud Village!"

I can't tell what's more interesting here. Is it how Mitokado and Utatane are here trying to regain the political leverage they lost when Kakashi forced them to retire from the Council? Is it that Nara Yoshino is trying her best to not fawn over her daughter and son while delegates from other villages are watching? Is it that Kujaku is here from Artisan Village and looks like she wants to come over to me and start a conversation? Is it that Jiraiya is hanging around Yoshino, probably intending to offer his advice on Konoha's behalf? Is it that Temari is currently exchanging harsh words with the Sand delegates – something about the numbers that were sent to collect the children that will soon be bound for their village.

Or maybe it's how everyone is arranged in a semi circle so they can keep an eye on everyone else? Who knows.

Once everyone shows their official documents, Utatane takes over. "We will preside over this delegation to ensure that everything is arranged fairly for each village." She lies easily. If anyone wants Konoha to be the strongest hidden village in the known world, it's these two. Still, it would be unseemly if the others suspect this, so I don't react. Most of the children are lined up in the blazing sun. I feel my blood boil, seeing how the nursing mothers are trying their best to shield their babies with what little they have.

"We will soon begin to announce the age group of the children up for adoption. Once each group is announced, we will offer the delegates of each village the evenly divided numbers of how many they may claim. You are not required to claim all available to your village, but this means that the other villages may have higher numbers to balance out how many have not been claimed. Now, to ensure that Konoha does not get an unfair advantage, Nara Yoshino is lined up last." Bullshit! That means that Konoha can claim all the children the other villages don't want. I like it, don't get me wrong, but the reasoning is skewed and it's plainly obvious what their goal is. No one reacts.

"Age group, fifteen or older! A total of seventy-seven are available, one-hundred and twenty-seven if you include the newborns with mother." Most nursing mothers, the four nurses, three of the pregnant women from the breeding kennels, the caretakers that tagged along, and the some of the rogue genin step forward. "Cloud delegates, available are ten for your village. How many will you claim."

"None." Saw that coming. The older the adoptee, the less likely to be adopted. Utatane goes down the list, but no one wants to claim so much as one of this age group. My blood boils, angered by their pissing on what I went through to keep these people safe!

"Then I'm afraid-"

"I will take them!" I announce. I Body Flicker to appear to Yoshino's left, and therefore at the end of the 'lineup' of delegates; I try not to react to still sensing Kouji and Daichi flanking me. "If no other village will offer them a home, the Senju clan will welcome them with open arms!"

"That's not what we agreed on!" The Sand delegate, or just the one Temari got into an argument with, cries out.

"SHUT IT!" I order him, bathing the whole delegation in killing intent – though I am careful to focus it only on the delegates so the kids won't feel it at all. They are all shinobi, so I make sure to make it potent enough to make a Kage sweat. "I swore to these people I would take care of them! If none of you will welcome them into your village." I glare at Yoshino to show I'm not pleased with her. "Then I will take them **myself**!"

Utatane and Mitokado discuss this amongst themselves for a moment. "Though the Sand delegate is correct, so is Senju-sama. No village has claimed any of this age group. Therefore we will allow the Senju clan to claim them. If you would please go to Senju-sama."

The group nods, relieved that they don't have to find out what the alternative to being claimed is. "Daichi. I need those babies kept out of the sun." I don't turn to him, but I know he won't need me to.

Daichi, Kami-sama bless his heart, wanders over to my left and slightly behind me. "Summoning Art: Temple of the wary!" He announces, slamming his palms in the dirt in front of him. The earth shakes a little as a large –and by large, I mean fifty metres long by fifty metres wide– temple with the Senju clan symbol decorating every pillar rises out from the earth. Each pillar is easily three metres tall and a half metre thick. And really, it has an almost homey feel to it, with stairs easing down into its depths and a huge fire pit in the centre. "Ji? Light?"

Kouji doesn't miss a beat, casting a fire jutsu that takes the form of a crane and flies into the fire pit to brighten the whole temple. I fight the urge to kiss both of them.

"Ladies, if you would kindly come in out of the sun?" I motion my new charges into the temple, fighting as best I can to not cackle at the shock the other delegates are radiating. "Boys, I'll need you to help them any way you can. And Jei... please take Savana with you and help them get comfortable." I unseal my Main scroll and offer it to him. I might be pissed with him, but I will not show anyone any sign of this – it's a Senju matter, nothing more.

By the time the others get over their shock, Jei's already unsealed the tatami mats and has the boys help him set them up. Then, when they think it's all over, the low tables come out. And when that isn't enough, he unseals my desk and some baby necessities onto it. Then a large pot for boiling water, which gets strung up over the blazing fire. Without being asked, I focus a Water jutsu and guide every drop of that water into the pot – over thirty metres away from me.

"What are you all staring at?" I ask, acting nonplussed; poorly acting, mind you. Jiraiya and Naruto start laughing at the scene, but no one else seems to know how to respond. Mitokado has the next group step forward just as Jei makes his way back towards me.

"Savana thinks that this place is too open. She requests that we unseal her boys to set up a perimeter." Jei whispers in my ear. I think about it for a moment, wondering about the effect it'll have on this meeting. The delegates are likely to be swayed into taking kids they don't want, only to 'dump them' en route just so I don't 'get' them. No, we're not risking that at all, but her observation has merit, so...

"Not yet." I answer, biting my left thumb. He nods, already knowing what that means. Turning to face Daichi's temple, I summon all four of my Usagi teams, but don't give them a chance to greet me in their usual fashion. "Teams, I need you to secure this location. Team Alpha, I need you to take that side." I say, pointing to the far side of the temple.

"Team Beta, take that side." I point to my right. "Team Gamma, that side." I point to my left. "And Team Delta, I need you inside doing what you do best."

"As you wish, Ai-sama." Inejiro nods and they all move out to follow my instructions.

"Age group, eleven to fourteen. There are a total of four-hundred and fifty-two available." The remaining nursing mothers, the majority og the rogue genin, and a whole lot of kids step forward. "Cloud delegates, available are fifty-seven for your village. How many will you claim?"

"None." This shit again? Again, every village gets a turn and every village turns the group down.

"Senju-sama, there are currently four-hundred and fifty-two available. How many will you claim?"

"All." I say. The other delegates start murmuring amongst themselves, but I don't care. I will NOT let these children go without!

"As you wish. If this group will go to Senju-sama." Though he hides it well, Mitokado is pleased. He knows that a stronger Senju clan automatically means a stronger Konoha.

As they are making their way over to me, I turn to Jei. "I want you to unseal those kimono. The Hatsuhana girls embroidered the guy's kimono shirts to bear the Senju clan cymbol, and the girl's obis as well. I want all of our new clansmen bearing our symbol. Have Savana help the girls, I want you to make a Shadow Clone to help the guys. And set up two changing areas with the privacy screens to maintain their dignity, please." He nods, making two Shadow Clones to get it done. One clone heads into the temple to talk to Savana to update her, the other moves towards our new group to start getting them organised. The first thing I notice is how he orders the nursing mothers into the temple and out of the sun, before addressing the others. I can't help but smile at that.

"Age group, eight to ten. A total of five-hundred and fifty-seven are available." A group of five-hundred this time. I less worried this time, however. This is the 'ideal' shinobi academy age group, so they will all get claimed without fail. "Cloud delegates, available are seventy for your village. How many will you claim."

"All." Just as I figured. These asshats probably all got instructions on how many of what age group they are allowed to bring back. Fucking bullshit.

Next up is the Vegetables delegate. He too takes all, as does the Snow, and Star. Shit, all of them take each child offered this time. Assholes, the lot of them, but at least the children are excited about that. By the time it's Konoha's turn, not one delegate claims so much as one child less than the offered amount. While Mitokado is discussing numbers with the delegates, Utatane counts out the children and orders them to their new villages group. There seems to be no trick to this, seeing as she just points to the first and keeps going until the agreed upon number has been reached.

"Apologies, Senju-sama. All children have been claimed in this round." Mitokado informs me.

"As it should be." I nod, showing no ill will towards him for something he cannot control. I did notice that, seeing as the total is not perfectly divisible by eight, the Great Villages got dibs on the 'surplus' children, but it just is none of my concern seeing as no one complained.

"Age group, four to seven. Total available is four-hundred and eighty-two." The next group comes forward and the 'claiming' continues. Only this time... this time not all the children are claimed. Cloud took all offered, but the lesser villages only claimed what they needed to round their total off at one-hundred children.

When it comes to Konoha's turn, Yoshino announces that Konoha will take only sixty of the children, leaving one-hundred and twenty not claimed. What is it with them and numbers? Comparatively speaking, I only represent a single clan and should therefore have the lowest count claimed. Frankly, I've claimed the fucking MOST people here today!

"Senju-sama, there are one-hundred and twenty available. How many will you claim?" Utatane asks me.

"Before I answer, I have a suggestion. Seeing as the minor villages took significantly less than offered, would it not be wise to offer the major villages an equal share of the one-hundred and twenty? Should any decline, I would gladly take them myself." I suggest. Don't get me wrong, I've no issue taking them. I just don't know how in the hell I'm going to handle the numbers I've already taken, let alone taking on these. I will if there is no other option though, don't get me wrong.

Mitokado and Utatane discuss it amongst themselves again, before offering Cloud, Mist, Sand and Konoha thirty children each. Luckily they each gracefully accept. I bow to each in turn, though still PISSED that they passed, oh I don't know, the first FIVE-HUNDRED off as unwanted baggage! Still, Ai, be grateful that these children are claimed and will get good homes. I am grateful. I am grateful. I am... still fucking pissed here!

"Age group, one to three. Total available are one-hundred and nineteen." The toddlers are sweaty from running around, essentially unsupervised the entire time, and are all cranky because they should be taking a nap. Now, as someone that's been around children quite a bit, I can tell that they are likely good kids and are just acting out. The others don't seem so sure.

Over a hundred toddlers that are tired and cranky and unsupervised, must seem more like certain death to the delegates, because no one claims any of them. Or maybe it's that Cloud was the first to bow out, and therefore the others lost their nerve? I don't know.

"You listen to me! These children could be Sand's future!" Temari is PISSED when the Sand delegate announces he wants none of the toddlers.

"Then you may inform Kazekage-sama you feel this way. However, these children are not the types I would wish to present themselves in our village." The Sand delegate counters. It's down to Mist and Konoha now. Zabuza whispers something into the Mist delegate's ear, but he just shakes his head in the negative. None are claimed once again.

Yoshino are offered all of them, but she turns them down, too. Jiraiya whispers something in her ear, but she too shakes her head and repeats that she will claim none. I glare at her for the third kami-damned time. A mother of two should know what this scene really is.

"Senju-sama, all one-hundred and nineteen are unclaimed. How many will you claim as your own?" Mitokado asks me.

"All, naturally." I inform him. He instructs the children to come to me, but they, off course, don't hear him over their screaming and carrying on. "Savana, are all of our girls changed?"

"No, Ai-sama. Barely a quarter are." She sounds almost apologetic for some reason. I'm not asking to judge how quickly you get them to work!

"Good. I need the appropriate amount those who've yet to change to each claim one toddler. We need them bathed and suited up in our kimonos before they go down for their nap. See to it, will you?" She's already off to assign our girls to do just that. "Daichi, we'll need a large, shallow pool so the kids can be bathe. I'll provide the water, Kouji will keep it warm. Jei, you need to unseal all the washrags and towels and sanitary items we have available."

"Got it." All three intone as one.

"And Jei?" Kouji and Daichi are already off to get their part done. "We'll need the others unsealed now. I need you to be in charge of them and get them organized. Even if that means you're just issuing orders to Savana."

"Nn." Jei nods gravely, understanding that I'm not just talking about this moment and this place. "I'll handle it."

Everyone sees to their duties, but after I fill the pool with enough water, there really isn't much for me to do anymore. In the mean time, I'm kind of standing here in a bit of a daze. The minor villages claimed one hundred children each. The Great villages claimed one-hundred and sixty each. And the Senju clan? Six-hundred and sixty-eight. Seriously? I'm almost tempted to slap each of those Kami-damned delegates, but I'm too fucking busy being grateful I decided to stick around for the proceedings.

That just begs the question... what would have happened, had I not stuck around? What would Mitokado and Utatane have... done... Political leverage in Konoha? But who would they be able to barter scores of children with? Who has the infrastructure to take on those numbers? I mean, I'll figure something out, and the majority of those I've taken on are independent enough... in fact, I could probably set something up using the older children to mind the younger ones. But the point... is who else would do that? Someone in Konoha obviously, they wouldn't want to strengthen another village.

Someone in Konoha that they obviously know well enough to know that they can bargain something like this; likely both under the table and in total secrecy. Someone who has enough power and connections to be worth dealing with... I don't know.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday 4:30 PM, near Misty Eyed Woman, Rivera Port, River Country~**_

"Senju-sama, a word if I may?" Temari begins formally. Too formally. Shit, seeing as she has that asshat delegate with her, it isn't hard to figure out what this is about.

"You wish for transportation for your village's children." I intone, glaring at the delegate with poorly hidden contempt. "I've already asked Naruto-nii to send a clone there, as well as Artisan Village. They should arrive by morning."

"How...!" The delegate wants to ask how I knew that I'd be asked, or something like that. She just glares at him to shut him up.

"You have our thanks." Temari bows, already motioning for her company to move along.

"Will you be joining them? I'm sure Sand could use you in the coming months?" I try to lower the bar, get us back into girl-talk mode. But her eyes are too hard for that, her shoulders too squared, and spine too straight. She's the Kazakage's eldest child right now, not the Kunoichi I've come to love and respect.

"Sand will always need me. But I am needed elsewhere." She says cryptically. I raise a brow, about to ask her what that even means, but-

"Senju-sama, if I may have a word?" Yoshino approaches me. Great, I sense Kujaku looming in the distance as well. And Zabuza and dragging the Mist delegate my way as well. What is this, happy hour?

"Nara-san." I greet Yoshino coldly. Temari bows her head to me and heads out, though I can't say I know why or for what purpose.

"You know I couldn't justify those numbers to Konoha, Ai. Nor could I upset the balance between the Great Villages." She seems to know what I'm upset about, but not why.

"Then why not ask for my aid? I would have gladly helped!"

"I didn't need to." She says, not in the least bit unsure of herself. "Like I told Jiraiya-sama. With you here, there was no fear of those children going without. You'd never accept that."

I cross my arms, still glaring at her. A convenient excuse easily thought up after the fact. "And why didn't you approach me beforehand then?" She can tell I'm not convinced and not in the least mollified.

"That would have unbalanced the situation. I know you're upset, Ai, but think. What would the other delegates do if you were standing there from the start?" She's still as calm now as she was before she came to me. She doesn't seem to blame me for my feeling betrayed, but I think she knows there's more to this than I'm aware of.

"Other delegates? Or...?" My eyes flick towards Mitokado and Utatane, who are both having a particularly sombre conversation? She closes her eyes, choosing to let her lack of response be answer enough. "You wish to have your children transported to Konoha. I will arrange it. I have Inejiro arranging an audience with Kakashi and a team in the Senju District to ensure the proceedings are kept private. You will be allowed to stay, but your colleagues may not."

"..." She turns to eye the team she'd come with. Fifteen Chuunin, all loyal to Konoha without question. She's wondering something, but she can't seem to put into words just what that something is. "You're planning something." Her eyes are still glued to her team, but I can sense her mind is more active now than it had been all afternoon.

"I'm always planning something. Have your people ready to leave within the hour." I dismiss her, just as Zabuza makes it to me. Poor Kujaku has to wait again.

"Senju-sama, if I might make a request on behalf of the Village hidden in the Mist?" Momochi Zabuza bows curtly, his eyes trained on the ground at my feet.

"So, he **can** be tactful and eloquent." I tease, smiling at him. "What do you need, Zaza-chan?"

"I'll be leaving in the morning for Mist. I would have your people mind our children until I arrive." He still isn't standing upright. "In addition to this, I request that I be permitted to hold onto your seal until I am before the Mizukage so that you might transport our children and my teammates there."

"Hmm. So you'll be going solo. Arriving solo, and showing off your newfound connection solo. That's more like the Zaza-chan I know." I test him. It _is_ like the man I've come to know during the mission, however his current attitude is too humble for such a thing. That means there is more to him that he's shown me so far.

"It's not like that, Ai. Haku refuses to leave the burden of our future to you, even if only for a few days. So he will not come without them. Nene feels the same, and I'll need Utakata here to appease Mei's overprotective maternal shit. You should know what that's like." I snort, knowing exactly what he means.

"Alright." I eye the children his village claimed, noticing how they are all wearing blue shirts with the Mist symbol and black and white camouflage pants. "Your delegates aren't in on this deal though. I don't like helping those that irk me."

"That's why I'm leaving in the morning. Those pussies can't see at night." He says, his tone sour and clearly showing his disappointment. I can't help but laugh at the delegate Zaza dragged along with him; he's really uncomfortable with the situation and has no clue how to respond.

"Good. And Zaza?" I toss a scroll to him as he finally ends his bow. "I didn't forget our deal. I trust you can divide it fairly." He just nods and starts walking to his team to update them. The second he's gone, Kujaku works up the nerve to talk to me. But Naruto and the Star delegate beat her to it.

This woman is simply beautiful; jade eyes, violet hair framing her oval face. But what truly strikes me about her is the serenity of her chakra. She's at peace with herself, a rare thing to find among the Shinobi ranks. "Senju-sama, it is-"

"Cut it out, Natsuhi-chan. Ai hates protocol when it isn't needed. And she won't find it needed for this." Nii-san cuts her off. I smile, thanking Kami-sama SOMEONE didn't forget that. "Hey, Ai-chan. She's hoping for a hand in getting her kids to her village. Think we can help her out?"

"Nii-chan, you sent out six clones. Why are you acting like you don't already know the answer?" I place my hands on my hip and get in his face about it.

"Because she won't believe me if you don't confirm it?" He answers, sweating a little. He recovers quickly once I relax, but it seems he isn't quite done with his request yet. "And, Imouto-chan. Their village is too far away. Please let the delegates through as well?"

I sigh explosively. "No."

"Please?" He tries again, going so far as to give me the puppy eyes.

"No." My tone is just as crisp the second time.

"..." Naruto isn't used to me denying him anything. So he really doesn't know what to make of this. "Will you tell me why?"

"If I wasn't here to accept these children, what would have happened?" I ask, glaring at Natsuhi. "I would never make them feel unwanted by so much as hinting that they are a burden to me, but the fact is that all eight villages were supposed to **help** me save them. **That** was the mission I accepted. To bow out after I'd promised them a better life, even if only partially, is **un_acceptable_**."

Natsuhi's eyes soften; she bobs her head sullenly, finally seeing this as I do. "I understand."

"Legally I cannot do anything to you, nor your village. Understand, however, that this is **personal** to me." I explain, my tone growing colder the more words this situation demands I select and offer.

"..." She seems confused now, wondering how a mission could ever become so personal. The fact is that I'd avoided those children out of fear of growing too close to them. I didn't want to get attached; I didn't want to fall for them, because it would break my heart to see them leave forever. I don't know how the others do it so easily, but I can't. When someone gets close to me, it hurts to have them leave... even if only for a time. "I'm sorry, Senju-sama. I do not claim to understand your reasons, but I will respect your decision. We'll not burden you for more than your aid in transporting our children."

I nod, before dismissing her. "I will be checking up on them in the future, Natsuhi. See that they feel welcomed in your village." I leave the 'or else' unsaid, but it's clearly implied in my tone.

"As the Fourth Hoshikage, I swear to you that they will be loved and cared for." She says, nodding one last time before she moves to her group.

Naruto just whistles. "You know, Ai. Not a lot of people can claim they'd earned a village's respect by threatening its leader."

The next moron comes almost immediately. "Ai-chan, this is Kikunojou of the Land of Vegetables. He's got pretty-"

"Nii-san. You know the deal, you deal with the people. I will help but I only have so much patience to deal with grovelling delegates whom you've already offered my help to." I grind out, glaring at the tanned man now sweating before me.

"Senju-sama, I-"

"I've said all I am willing to. Nii-san." I turn to Naruto, wordlessly warning him that my temper will start flaring up if this keeps up. He nods, ushering the man away from me and motioning for the others to follow him – they'd lined up apparently. Literally lined up. As in, careful cued into a straight line so that they may take turns in annoying the shit out of me; that kind of a 'line up'!

"Kujaku." I intone, almost feeling her flinch just as she's walking away. "You've heard what I have to say. If you wish to discuss another matter, I will hear it."

"Actually... about that..." She rubs the back of her head, worried and embarrassed. "Umm, you see, the elders asked that I discuss something with you, but I can kind of tell that this isn't such a great time for that."

"She's always a lot nicer after she eats!" Naruto calls out from where he's talking to the delegates from Snow. I glare at him, but he just smiles even brighter. Asshole.

"I..." She sighs. "This won't wait until then. Uzumaki-sama informs me that his clone should reach Artisan Village within the next half an hour."

"Walk with me." I say, turning and heading towards my clan. The toddlers are all awake now, and are far better behaved. Savana has her girls and their children helping mind them. I can't help but smile that Maki is giving Hitsuji a piggy-back ride. I sigh, feeling my earlier anger evaporate quickly.

Kouji and Daichi are of course shadowing me, guarding me. Jei is discussing something with Savana and Sahara, though I cannot say what exactly. Osamu and Aki have a few of the other Hatsuhana boys with them, minding the toddlers as they play outside the temple – sure the older girls are playing with them, but I'm glad that they are being watched anyway.

"Ai-sama, do you have a moment?" Maki and Kana run up to me with Raiza. I eye them suspiciously, but nod nonetheless. "Raiza here says you killed like a hundred Sky Shinobi without even breaking a sweat, is that true?"

I look to Raiza, noticing that she too is now wearing a kimono. I didn't get to so much as see her face before, so I take a good look at her. She has black hair that reaches just below her neck. Her nose has been broken repeatedly and seems to have healed wrong – I'll need to deal with that when time permits. But otherwise her face is quite pretty. She has a trait scar under her left eye; looks like a knife nicked her. She looks like a kunoichi I'd want watching my back in a fight.

"I guess so." I shrug, not really caring if I did or didn't. It was part of the mission. "But you girls shouldn't be pestering poor Raiza. She's still getting used to being with us, let her breathe a little too."

"It's alright, Se-"

"Raiza-chan. If you say 'Senju-sama', you might be referring to practically everyone here. Call me Ai." I interrupt her.

"Apologies. It's alright, Ai-sama. They've been kind enough to help me get settled in, so I really don't mind." Raiza says, smiling a little wider.

"Alright then. I'll leave you in their hands. And Maki, where's your shadow?" I wonder, but quickly find Hitsuji playing with some of the other toddlers. I think they're playing tag? "Never mind. How'd you sneak away from him? I thought he was going to stick to you like a bad rash."

"It was easy. All I had to do was tell him to run and play and that I'd see him later. After he put on a kimono with the Senju symbol on it, he's convinced I'm his for life." She smiles, obviously not minding in the least.

"I'm sure you didn't point that out in the least." I raise an eyebrow to show I don't buy her innocence here. She smiles, but doesn't comment. "Alright, I can't say I'm any better. Raiza-chan, do be sure you stay close, okay? I'm sure you've noticed that we're a bit zealous in guarding our own."

"I will, Ai-sama. But are you sure I'm allowed to be armed? None of the other Sk-"

"Ah ah!" I interrupt her again. "None of you have any ties to that place any longer. You are Senju now, you are of our clan and therefore of Konoha. Ghosts are best exercised and cast out of your life, wouldn't you agree?"

Her eyes are still a bit haunted, obviously she'll not let go of her past so easily, but she nods to show she agrees. "As for being armed, let me answer with a question. Are you a threat?"

"Of course not!" She seems put out that I would even consider that.

"Then why should I worry that you are armed?" I gaze at her curiously. Her eyes soften, a shy little smile graces her lips. "You look much prettier when you smile. Has anyone ever told you that?" She blushes, smiling just a little brighter this time. Maki and Kana drag her along, apologizing for taking up so much of my time.

"Maki, Kana, you two should know better!" I call after them, rolling my eyes when Maki just waves and drags Raiza along. I can't tell if they're badgering her about whatever she saw, or if their just introducing her to the others. Time will tell, I suppose.

Taking no more than five steps, Jei, Savana and Sahara find me. "Ai, there are two people still sealed that I wanted to ask you about. One was marked as Fuji's revenge? The other as hope?" Jei asks, amused.

"Fuji's revenge is the woman from the ship. The pregnant one?" I explain. He nods solemnly, remembering who I mean. "The other is Sakura's patient. Both need to remain seal for the time being. One will only be unsealed after Fuji's fate is decided, the other only after I've had time to discuss this more in depth with Saku-nee. Thank you for not unsealing them."

"I understand. Another thing. Savana and I were wondering when you intend for us to head to Konoha? I know you sent Inejiro, but I believe you'll want to stay and tend to matters here?" Jei continues.

"We head home in less than an hour. No one will be here, so there is little point in staying. We need to get our people settled in, and I want to start organizing the clan as soon as possible." I explain.

"Sounds about right." Jei agrees. "I understand we won't be the only group travelling?"

"True. Zabuza asked for the Mist children to come with us until he reaches Mist. Uta, Haku and Nene will be coming as well, but they won't be enough to manage all those children. The other villages are also sending their children with us until a Naruto-clone arrives at their village for transportation. The delegates are all unwelcome."

"I expected no less, coming from you." Jei offers seriously. He knows how I can be when it comes to things that matter to me. "So other than the Artisan children, everyone's coming to Konoha temporarily?"

"Yes. I'll need you to check that all of the children are wearing their village's symbol. I'll also need you to ask Naruto-nii how long each clone will take. I don't mind taking care of them, but there is only so much leeway I can offer in this."

"I'll handle it. One last thing. Savana's been wondering how we're going to arrange ranks within the clan. I've never even heard of a clan's numbers swelling so much, so I've no idea what to think about that." He tells me honestly. He's obviously finds the situation a bit daunting.

"I have a plan for that, but that is Senju matters. Once things settle down we will get to that. For now, we're simply going to have to wait this out and tend to everyone as best we can." I placate. I know I'm basically stalling for time, but right now that's the best option. "I already sent word to Kosuke-san to clean up Kikyo Castle though, so we'll have the space. And with the Usagi, we obviously have the numbers. I may have been thinking with my heart, but the numbers don't lie."

Jei just smiles, kissing me on the cheek. "Ai, none of us are surprised by how you acted. In fact, everyone's happy about it. We'll figure out the details later." He tells me, walking off to tend to his new duties.

"He's right, Ai-sama. My boys were surprised at first, but I didn't even need to remind them that they are guarding our future. And your Hatsuhana... well, I'm sure you know how they took the news." She smiles brightly.

"Rolling their eyes and smiling, before asking what they can do to help." I smile a little myself. I love my people. "I'm sure you have enough duties, Savana. Please don't let me keep you." She and Sahara head off to start rounding up the kids. She'll no doubt want everyone present and accounted for well before it's time to leave. I can't help but admire her efficiency.

"I'm sorry, Kujaku. As you can see I'm always quite busy. Now, what did your elders need of me?" I ask, trying to ignore the admiration in her eyes.

"They wish a private audience with you. There's a... situation brewing, and your Hokage advised we speak to you personally on the matter." She explains, quite cryptically.

"I don't like puzzles in secure environments. Speak plainly." I intone. She looks around, realizing that we are surrounded by guards and all of them are clearly loyal to me.

"The Village hidden in the Valleys has declared war on Artisan Village. They claim that we are gaining too much power, and that we are trying to usurp their position as the River Country's hidden village. Unfortunately, our agreement with Konoha stipulates that they will patrol our village and safeguard us from shinobi. There was never a mention of fighting a war for us, so there is little he can offer to help." She lays it all out. I sigh explosively. What's worse, is that Kakashi could never explain away declaring war on another village right now. Especially one that isn't a direct threat to Konoha.

"Why is it that Ai seems to have the answer to every question these days?" I groan, irked by Kakashi and Naruto offering my help willy-nilly to every passing smiling face. "... Do you have any intel on incoming strikes?"

"No. We've never had anything like this happen and really we can't afford to send a mission request to Konoha to find out." She sounds worried.

"Fucking brilliant. There could be a battalion of Valleys shinobi on their way, and I'm sending a hundred innocent children to your village. Not on your life! Sahara!" The dark skinned girl runs to me immediately, clearly worried about whatever has me shouting. "I need you to get Naruto and Jiraiya in here now! There's a situation that needs to be handled immediately."

"You rang?" Naruto announces, appearing out of thin air and Jiraiya's right behind him. Both of them look deadly serious.

"Never mind, Sahara. Thank you." The girl looks nervous, but runs back to Savana nonetheless. "How much did you two hear?"

"All of it." Jiraiya answers.

"Good, that saves time. You both know what my advice is. How soon can you two have that village prepared to move?"

"You want both of us there?" Jiraiya asks curiously.

"Yes. Naruto can seal the things and send the information so I can get the people to safety. You can be there to buy him time if need be and a show of force and loyalty from Konoha. You of course would be well known in Artisan Village, so they won't dare doubt you two act in their best interest. That way I won't worry about anything while I'm otherwise occupied." I explain seriously.

"Sounds like a plan to me. And you know I'll have the job done tonight." Naruto announces happily. "Aren't you even going to ask about numbers though?"

"No. The more they have, the better. I may or may not have space in the Senju District, but I know of another district in Konoha that could easily house them. Would you mind to bring your team captain up to speed?" I say. Both of them smile, clearly approving of my idea.

"Sounds good to me. I'll be right back." Naruto's off. Jiraiya on the other hand has something on his mind, but it seems he'd rather not say what it is just yet. So he just lingers for now.

And Kujaku. She's... in tears. She bows to me so low I wonder if she'll lose her balance. "S-senju-s-sama, I... th-thank you."

"Don't thank me, Kujaku. Just don't make me regret this."

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday 6:00 PM, near Misty Eyed Woman, Rivera Port, River Country~**_

**-Yo! I'm in Artisan Village!-** Naruto's clone announces.

**-Find the Council, there's been a change of plan. The original and Jiraiya will join you shortly.-** I explain, knowing both Naruto and Jiraiya are already up to date.

"Jei!" I call out to him. He, Savana and Sahara are heading my way to find out what's going on. "There's been a change. I'm heading to Konoha in the next ten minutes, just after I send Naruto and Jiraiya to Artisan Village. Sahara, I need you to alert the other groups that we'll be moving out soon. Savana, you need to start organizing our people. Jei, I need you to start sealing everything again. Kouji and Daichi, I need you to stay with Jei. He'll need to be the last one through the portal to ensure everyone gets through safely, and I can't think of anyone I'd trust watching his back more than you two."

Savana and Sahara rush off, and I wordlessly hand Jei my Main scroll. I can't help but feel a little better knowing that I can trust him with things like this – I'm still going to let him have it, mind you! But, I might go a little easier on him... maybe.

"Akiko." I call to her. She's in front of me before I can even pronounce her full name. "I know you heard every word. I need you to send word to Inejiro the second Naruto and Jiraiya are safely through the portal so he can summon me to the Senju District."

"Nn" She nods. She turns to watch something behind me. Following her gaze I see Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and Jiraiya.

"Naruto filled us in. We'll discuss details another time. I want Sakura to join you in Konoha. Shikamaru and I will go to Artisan Village to help if we can." Sasuke drones. It's nice to see you too.

"Alright." **-Naruto in Artisan Village. Portal please.-** I get the data and make the portal for them. They're through in no time flat. They'll get the job done. I know they will. "So, Saku-nee. Something you want to tell me?"

I notice her blush, but choose not to comment on it. She's likely two weeks pregnant, far too soon to start announcing such matters, and we both know that. Still, it's damn near impossible, even for me, to detect a pregnancy before two weeks... I just wouldn't know what to look for. "You know that-"

"Nee-san, relax. I'll handle it." I don't care if she wants to demand my silence, or if she wants me to take over her patient load, or if she wants me to guard her like she's a porcelain doll. I won't deny her easily, so we both know she's as safe as can be right now.

"Hey, captain. What's going on?" Kono and Matte find me. I don't even know where they've been hiding, but they can take care of themselves.

"Too much to discuss now. Keep close, we're going home." I tell them. They nod gravely, eyeing Kujaku and wondering what she's even doing here. I feel the pull of Inejiro summoning me. "See you in a bit."

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday 6:15 PM, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha~**_

From the moment I poof into the main hall of Kikyo Castle, I notice that I'm surrounded by my clan. Kosuke-san and Shizune are physically the closest, but I do my best to smile at everyone individually. No one says anything, which, given the serious look on my face, doesn't surprise me too much.

"Kosuke, Shizune. The situation has changed. We don't have much time to discuss every detail, please just trust me." I beg with my eyes. They nod gravely, knowing that this means major shit's brewing. "I'm going to make a portal to bring the others through. Shizune, the first person coming through will be a woman named Savana. Her right hand is Sahara. They've been organizing our people on that side, so they'll report directly to you."

"I'll get them settled in, don't worry." She nods.

"Tenzo. I'll need you to make eight houses in the park. Make each as large as you can. They'll need to house well over a hundred people. I want them close enough together to make patrols easier, but far enough apart that they don't wake each other up."

"I'll handle it." Tenzo nods, already disappearing.

"Kosuke, your task has become somewhat more daunting. There are too many people coming through, so we cannot house them all here. I'll have them brought through to the houses that Tenzo is making, and you'll need to have the Usagi monitoring them while they are here. Konoha's delegates and the 'elders' will be coming through, see that they are shown out swiftly but politely. Should they piss you off, have at least three witnesses and report your actions to me ASAP. Please guard our people well."

"Of course, Ai-sama." He nods gravely, knowing how much of a task I'm giving him.

"Inaho. I need you to organize the Hagoromo children. Keep them all in one place for now. Kouji updated me. We'll arrange them properly as soon as I'm able. Naturally that means I need Kohada, Choco and Hibari with you. Perhaps in our family sitting room for now?"

"Of course, Ai-sama." She's off.

**-Ai. The situation here is stable.-** Jiraiya updates me. I breathe a sigh of relief, grateful for small miracles. **–The elders here are currently rallying their people. We should have them ready to move out in a few hours. Naruto already has a clone with each family to seal everything they wish to take with them.-**

**-Thank you. Keep me posted.-** I turn to Kakashi and the six people he has with him – all from Intelligence. "You are in so much trouble when I have the time and patience for you. Using my name as a fucking bargaining chip when your hands are tied?"

"So, you're saying you don't want to help them?" He raises his one visible eyebrow. I scoff, but say nothing else. "Thank you, Ai."

"Don't thank me! Just don't make me regret this, Kakashi! As you'll soon see, I have enough on my plate!" I grouse. I'm not upset with him, not really. This is just becoming somewhat overwhelming.

**-Jei. I'm ready for you. Send Savana and Sahara through first. Shizune is here to get our people settled in.-**

**-In what order do you want them to come through?-** Jei asks.

**-I don't have the patience to micromanage; I'll trust your judgement. However, I want the Senjus through first. I don't care in what order the other groups come through. No delegates other than Konoha's are allowed through for any reason. The teams we were on the mission with are allowed though, but only after the Senjus! And I want Sakura near you until she's ready to come through.-**

**-Good thing you're not micromanaging.-** He sounds amused.

**-... I'm working on it!-** I get the data, sensing that they are still in the temple. As soon as I open the portal, Savana and Sahara come through. "Shizune-nee, Sahara and Savana. Sahara, Shizune will issue your orders for the foreseeable future."

"An honour to meet you, Shizune-sama. I have them coming through according to age group. The youngest first with their mothers. Toddlers after with an older girl accompanying them. We've been through this before, so just instruct me and I will organize our people accordingly."

"How many?" Shizune asks. Yeah, sorry. I'm hungry, I'm tired, I've had a long day. And that portal isn't the easiest thing in the world to keep open while you two just stand and chat!

"All Senjus you are not yet familiar with total over seven hundred people." Sahara announces seriously. Yup, Kakashi is shocked. He'll be bugging me for details later, but he's starting to understand what I meant before. "You are Hokage-sama no doubt. It is an honour to meet you, but please forgive that my duties demand my immediate attention." With that she sticks her hand back through the portal and gives the signal. People start pouring through the portal immediately and Shizune starts issuing orders to have them all lined up and seated along the back wall – over two hundred metres long, so we should have more than enough space for now.

It takes just over ten minutes before the Senjus are through. **–Ai, that's the last of our group. Close the portal and contact me when you're ready for the next one.-**

I turn to my people, eyeing them and enjoying their excitement at being in so large a room. "Welcome, Senjus, to your new home. We do not yet have everything arranged so I will ask that you all remain seated for a short while. Once we have everyone here, we'll start arranging something to eat. Please just be patient for a little while longer!" With that I beckon to Shizune and Savana. "Jei has the scroll with the food. I'll get it for you shortly. For now, Shizune, I'll need you and Savana to discuss temporary sleeping arrangements for everyone. I want all of them housed here until we can figure out something more permanent."

They nod, already discussing what worked last time and what they both feel can be improved upon. I smile, knowing that if anyone can handle this, it's them. I turn to Sakura. "You're daughter is in our house. Go to her." I make eight Shadow Clones to escort her. They have their duties when she's safely there – we may be in the Senju District, but I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen!

"Kakashi. Here I have the files of every person currently in my care. They are meticulous and should be enough to satisfy your curiosity." I hand Kakashi a scroll with all their files sealed in it. "Their names haven't been updated yet, and frankly I haven't had the time to fill out the proper adoption papers. I will see that it's done within a week."

"No rush, Ai. I trust you paranoia." Kakashi smiles at me. I snort, amused with his choice of words. "What's this with other groups coming through?"

"The other villages asked that I mind their children while for a while. Naruto's sending clones to their villages, and Zabuza is travelling to Mist himself. The other teams may or may not be joining us. And I blatantly denied the delegates. Only the children we rescued and the teams are permitted to come through."

"Tighter security that way. Alright. What do you need from me?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm a bit stretched thin right now, but my people are handling things here. Once Sakura is safely in the main house, my clones with go find Tenzo and transport the other groups. I'm willing to house the Konoha group here for a few days if it's needed, but if that's the case you'll need to assemble a team to mind them. And Kosuke will have full privilege to approve or deny all you appoint. I will not have his job be made difficult for doing you a favour."

I sense my clones heading in Tenzo's direction now. It's almost time. "As well, I sent Jiraiya, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru to Artisan Village. I'll be playing host to them as well until something more permanent is arranged."

"Hmm. Sounds to me like Ai-chan is doing quite well for herself. Would you trust a few hand picked Anbu?"

"It depends on whom."

"How about Dog's team?"

"There are a hundred and sixty children between ages four and ten. You think four Anbu can manage them?" Why I am dealing with this? Didn't I already say this is Kosuke's job?

"They'll manage, and I can think of few other teams you'd trust as implicitly." He eye-smiles at me again. Yeah, yeah, whatever.

**-Jei, you ready with the next group?- **I ask once I sense my clones with Tenzo.

**-Yes. Konoha's group is ready to come through.-**

"Arrange it. Konoha's group is coming through. And I'll need a private meeting with you before you leave." I inform him. I start walking over to Shizune and Savana to see what I can help with. It's going to end up being a LONG ass night.

_**8-8**_

_**End chapter 20**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 12th, 2015.**_


	25. Arc 2 - Ties that bind

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 2 – Senju: past, present, future – Chapter 21 – Ties that bind**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Thursday 9:00 PM, Visitor's sitting room, Main House, Senju District, Konoha~**_

Don't irk me. Don't annoy me. Don't even breathe wrong right now. I've been so busy with everyone and everything that I haven't eaten since lunch, but frankly there isn't time for that! I have Kakashi, Kosuke-san, Shizune and Jei here with me. We have so much we need ironed out, and it needs to be handled yesterday.

"Kakashi, let's start with the biggest headache. The council. They're going to be shitting kittens when they hear how many I've adopted this time. I had a contingency in place for Savana's gang and the Hatsuhana –that means up to a hundred and fifty people– but this is not something I'd planned for." I begin. I mean, shit! Six-hundred and sixty-eight from the 'adoption pool', a hundred from Savana's gang and the forty-eight from the Hatsuhana, not including Savana's or the Hatsuhana's kids. Eight-hundred and sixteen people. Yes, the council will be shitting kittens for months!

"I can handle the council." Kakashi offers, eye-smiling.

"No, you can't. Not this time. Because there isn't just their bullshit to worry about. The other seven villages know how many I adopted. They'll expect Konoha's Shinobi numbers to balloon in the near future. This could potentially shift the balance of power towards Konoha." I lay it all out for him. Anything that shifts the power balance is a potential breeding ground for fear, paranoia and tension – all the ingredients for broken alliances and eventual war. Not on my watch! Ka-san would NEVER forgive me if I allowed my actions to create problems for Konoha!

"..." Kakashi mulls over that. "I'll need Shikaku to deal with this then. He'll figure something out."

"I figured you'd say that. I have a suggestion to run past him though." I say, going over it in my head one last time. "What if you unofficially declare the Senju clan to be a separate entity within Konoha?"

That trips him up. Even Kosuke-san and Shizune seem shocked by my suggestion. "For what reason?" Kakashi eventually asks.

"I can have them trained and ready for action at all times. We won't accept missions from anyone other than you personally. And our numbers won't have to be tallied with Konoha's official troops. That way our numbers stay constant. The balance of power doesn't officially shift. And if anyone is stupid enough to try to invade our village again, you have immediate access to battalions of shinobi loyal only to me and therefore loyal to the Hokage."

"So you'll create your own Root?" Kakashi asks after thinking it over.

"Root?" I ask, not quite following what he means.

"It's an organization that officially no longer exists. Danzo's organization." I'm explained. Something about that... under the table... hundreds of children Mitokado and Utatane can barter with... and someone just as power hungry and willing to do anything to make Konoha the strongest village in the known world. It fits. They were going to offer Danzo the children in exchange for another shot at power – the power Kakashi robbed them of.

"I'll deal with that in time." I mutter, rubbing my forehead in frustration. "Is this a plausible idea you'd be willing to consider?"

"Not yet. I need more than just 'a separate entity'. What's your plan? How will you make this work?" He asks, his voice a bit demanding. Jei rubs my lower back to help me to calm down, knowing that I just don't have the patience for this right now.

"For all intents and purposes, the Senju District would unofficially become a hidden village within a hidden village. I would have full control over their training, their ranking, assigning any missions you give us. We pay our taxes to you and therefore to the Fire Daimyo. In other words, Konoha's Council, shionbi or otherwise, would have no say in our dealings. That removes them from the equation. You can easily deny that the Senju clan is anything but a clan to the other nations, even to the Fire Lord if the mood strikes you. And seeing as I will allow a number of our clansmen to enter the Academy and become legit Konoha shinobi, you'd legally be right." I lay it all out. Well, most of it. This barely covers half of the shit I'll need arranged before it can become a reality.

"And you'd have no control over them once they become Konoha shinobi?" He seriously doubts that. Logically.

"No more control than any other clan head has over their clansmen." I offer, smiling like the cat that caught the canary. "I'll just have more political ties to manipulate if I want to."

"I'll discuss it, but it sounds plausible to me." He nods. He isn't impressed, per se, but he's carefully going over it nonetheless.

"There's more. I'd want unofficial headbands made for my shinobi – with the Senju clan symbol instead of Konoha's. Only the Senju clansmen would be permitted to wear it, and only if I deem them worthy. I'll also want jet black flak jackets. I already have the masks for our 'Anbu'. We can claim it's a clan quirk, and no one would ever think to question it, given my moniker."

"Hmm." Kakashi thinks that over, slowly, carefully. "I'll keep that in mind. Anything else?"

"Nothing pertaining to Konoha." I admit. The rest is all Senju clan matters, but matters I wouldn't mind him being present as we discuss.

"Kosuke, Shizune, we're to setting up a school here to ensure everyone gets the training they'll need. We're also setting up a hospital to not burden Konoha's resources. I can arrange trade with the other clans to ensure food and other necessities and niceties. We'll also need to set up an unofficial government within the clan." I continue listing the shit I need done. "Shizune, you are the best person for the Hospital. I need you to focus on that, and only on that for now. That means I cannot spare you as Kakashi's aid, or as a fixture at Konoha's Hospital. I'll need you to find a suitable location that is accessible and you'll need to design a new building to house the numbers you think it should handle. You should also consider classrooms for the lessons and trainings of the Medics you'll be responsible for. Both the Usagi and the Senju Healers will be your responsibility from here on out. And you'll need to start arranging periodic appointments with everyone to monitor their physical, emotional and mental health."

"Nn." Shizune nods, not unhappy with her new duties.

"This does not excuse you as Senju Elder, I'm afraid. And seeing as we'll have so much more going on now, that means you'll need an assistant to help you. Select one, train them, and ensure that you're shit is kept in order. And the four nurses, you'll need to start teaching them everything you can. They are your responsibility from now on."

"I'll handle it." She assures me.

"Kosuke. You'll be in charge of the school. It's already your duty to see that everyone in the clan is trained properly, so it only makes sense. That means you'll also need to scout out a location. I would advise it's kept close to the hospital, but that's you're call to make. You'll need to set up appointments with Chiba Juro, his clan runs the civilian schools in Konoha, so he'll know more than you'll ever need to about organizing one and the permits and the like involved. You'll also need to test everyone to judge their skills and offer me reports on both their current rank and how you intend to improve on that. You'll also need to arrange teachers for the classes. I'd recommend selecting primarily from within the clan, but should you need outside help discuss it with me before seeking aid."

"Of couse, Ai-sama." He nods.

"I'll have Savana setting up a Public Affairs office. That way our people will know where to turn if an unforeseen issue crops up that doesn't need my immediate attention. That does mean that she'll have more power than most in the clan, but I believe she can handle it." I think out loud, wondering what else I'm missing. "We'll also need to start arranging a council. A proper council. The head of each nuclear family will have a seat on the Senju General Council, to ensure that all issues can be discussed in a timely fashion. We'll need someone to oversee that, but that's something to figure out another day. We also need to start organizing the clan into families. The orphans need a home, and no one is going without!"

"We'll also need someone to oversee District planning. Things like waterlines and other such bullshit I'd prefer not to deal with. And we really need to get some construction workers we can trust. We're going to be doing a LOT of construction in the foreseeable future."

"Sounds to me like you really do have your hands full, Ai." Kakashi eye-smiles at me again. I groan, but don't disagree.

"Shizune, Kosuke, I need the two of you to think about this tonight. Tomorrow morning, nine AM, we're going to have a general assembly of the Senju clan to start organizing. Oh, and we're having a private meeting at eighty-thirty to discuss what needs to be said to the clan. Kakashi I'll need an answer from you soon. If the council calls a meeting, and they will, I'll need to know what to say. If I don't, I'll just have to wing it and you'll just have to accept whatever comes out of my mouth." I gaze at him, showing him how little I care either way. I am loyal to him and to Konoha, but I'll not be his little pet he can teach to fetch and heel as he pleases.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 9:00 AM, main room, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha~**_

Everyone's assembled, and I mean EVERYONE of the Senju clan. Tenzo made a podium for the speakers to be more clearly visible, so I'm up here with Shizune, Kosuke-san, Savana, Kouji and Daichi, and Jei – who's flanked by Pou and Raiko.

"Good morning, everyone!" I announce that we're ready to begin, so everyone settles down and takes a seat on the tatami mats Jei'd set up for that purpose. I notice that even the toddlers are quieting down now, seeing that the girls with them are pointing out that 'Ai-sama has something super important to say'... Whatever cooks the rice.

"As you all know, I'm Ai and the current head of clan. Flanking me are Kouji and Daichi, they are my guards. If either of them ever tells you something, assume they offer my words. So listen well to what they have to say." I pause, letting that sink in for a second. "The others here are just as important, so please pay close attention to not just who they are, but what their task is."

"First up is Jei." Jei, Pou and Raiko bow to the clan. "With him are his guards Pou and Rai. Jei's words weigh as heavily as my own here, seeing as he is the future patriarch of our clan. He may not be clan head, but as my husband to be, he's as close as it gets."

"Next is Shizune." Shizune bows to the clan. "She is our Elder, as such unless directly contradicting mine –which they won't– her words hold as much weight. She is also in charge of setting up and running the hospital here in our district. She'll explain more about that in a moment."

"Then we have Kosuke." Kosuke-san bows as well. "He's our head of security, and he's in charge of everyone's training. He'll be setting up a school here. That means that all of you are going to school. You will not relearn something you already know, but know that there is always more to learn. Though the school building is not yet constructed, classes start today. Kosuke will explain more about this shortly."

"Last, but certainly not least, is Savana." Savana bows, but I can tell she feels a little overwhelmed with emotion. "Most of you know that she helps me to organize our clan, and her role has not changed. She is the head of our new Public Affairs office. This means that any and all questions, suggestions and complaints are to be brought to her. She's also the go-to person if you are looking for work. She'll be kept up to date on all job openings, and it's also part of her job to create new jobs for our people. We are however aware than not everyone will start working immediately, but everyone still needs to eat. Soon, Savana will be at that desk over there with forms and passes. She'll explain in a moment what that will mean for you."

"I'm sure most of you are aware that the Senju clan's numbers have ballooned in the past few days. Before I left, we numbered not more than twenty clansmen. I am proud to say we now have more eight hundred!" I give them a moment to let that sink in, but raise my hand soon enough to let the murmuring die down. "None of us have ever had to deal with so unique a situation, and no clan we know of has had a similar experience. We are going to make mistakes, no matter how hard we try not to. Please, I ask that you to be patient with us, but do not let it slide. If you see something, anything, that could be improved upon. Let us know!" I pause, I thank them and bow.

"Savana, if you would?" I pass the floor, hoping to get them to stop clapping and bowing and cheering. I step back, motioning her forward. I can't help but feel comforted that I sense Kouji and Daichi keeping a constant distance from me – I just feel safe with them around. No less paranoid and not scanning around me less, but that's another story.

"Thank you, Ai-sama. Good morning, Senjus!" Savana bows again, her eyes a little shinier when she stands up to address them again. "I have a few very important announcements, so please pay close attention. We'll start with the Senju clan's hierarchy. That means who's in charge of whom." She grabs a large scroll she was holding behind her and motions for two of her boys to come hold it for her. It's probably some Top-Down diagram she drew to help the others visualize this.

"At the very top is of course our Clan Head, Ai-sama. She is in charge of all of us, so you should very carefully listen to everything she has to say. Next to her is her future husband, Jei. They see themselves as partners, so one will not have more say than the other among our people." She explains. Didn't I just say that?

"Below her is the Senju Council of Elders. Currently only Shizune holds the title of Elder, but I imagine that may change in the near future." Wait, is Savana actually tapping that scroll with a wooden pointer?

"Below the Council of Elders is a group called the Shadows. This group is charged with guarding our clan. They keep us safe and they help to train us. The head of the Shadows is none other than Kosuke-sama. I'm sure most of you can guess that Kouji-sama, Daichi-sama, Pou-sama and Rai-sama are Shadow deputies. They work directly under Kosuke-sama, and are charged with guarding our matriarch and patriarch." Wow, we sound so organized on paper.

"Below the Shadows is the Senju General Council. Currently I am the only member of this council, but that will change today. I will explain more about that in a moment. Now, as for the duties of this council. We are charged with keeping the Senju clan and our district organized. As you no doubt know, there are too many things that need to be dealt with for the Elder Council or our clan head. So that falls to us. We will need to seek the approval of the Elders before we can actually do anything, but it is us that makes the plans for our people and it is us that executes these plans." She says that with so much pride. I can't help but feel warm knowing that she'll give her new duties her all.

"Now, organizationally, there is nothing below the General Council. The reason for this is that the head of each nuclear family will have a seat on this Council. This way we can get everyone's direct input and ensure that everyone has a say in how certain things are done. We of the General Council cannot decide the fate of our clan, make no mistake about that. But! If our requests are within reason, I doubt the Elders or the Clan Head will turn us down."

"That brings me to family structures. This is REALLY important, so please bear with me." Savana 'scrolls' further on her scroll. I don't know what she's showing, I can't see from here, but it's likely something to do with the topic. "The Senju clan is divided into two groups: the Main House and the Branch House. The Main House, simply put is anyone that was here a month ago. Everyone else falls into the Branch House. This includes me. To ensure that everyone is given the opportunity to learn what it is to truly be a Senju, everyone will be divided into nuclear families." The explanation continues. Kami-sama, this is going to be such a long day, isn't it.

"Now, the nuclear families will be set up according to a rather odd system, but with a solid foundation. Everyone with Ai-sama's approval will be eligible for the position of 'nuclear family head'. She's already made a list and offered it to me, highlighting that essentially everyone over the age of sixteen is eligible, but not everyone that fits this description is viable. Ai-sama has her reasons for this, of course, seeing as she's tested each person individually before granting them the privilege. That's what the forms are for that you will be filling in. Now, this is where it gets complicated."

"You see, we want to offer you the opportunity to register your life partner as well. And I assure you, whether that person is of the same sex or the opposite sex makes no matter in this clan. For example, I will be registering Sahara-chan as my life partner. We will be given the same rights as any other couple and we are given the same responsibilities. Sahara-chan?" Sahara shyly walks onto the podium and Savana gives her a peck on the lips. All the girls in attendance ooh and aww at the couple's display.

"Moving along." Sahara steps out of the limelight, but keeps close to Savana.

However the first hand is raised, one of girls. Savana points to her and asks what her question is. "Doesn't that just mean that these 'partners' are married couples?"

Savana looks nervous. I can tell she wants to say yes, but that wasn't discussed as yet. I step forward. "I'll answer this one." I assure her. "Yes. These couples will be married according to Senju Clan Law. Though it will not be acknowledged in Konoha as a whole, seeing as I have yet to push for those laws in Konoha's council, here they will be legally registered as married. And seeing as we have no means for divorce, I would advise that you do not take the decision to register as a couple lightly. We mean it when we say 'until death do we part'."

Savana and Sahara share another brief moment, their overwhelming emotions almost bringing me to tears. I also notice that quite a few of Sahara's gang are moved to tears as well. Ah, that's why Sky wasn't a safe place for them, and why Savana's always been so protective of them. A gang of gays and lesbians, interesting. I wonder if Konoha has such a group? Well, other than the group I brought here.

"I'm sorry." Savana wipes away her tears, before turning to me and bowing low. "Thank you, Ai-sama." I wave it off. This isn't something I've ever had a problem with, so why would I prevent them from legalizing their love?

"As I was saying, all couples registered will be required to appoint a 'head' of that couple. Said Head will be offered a seat on the General Council. And the couple will be required to adopt the children in our care. Once we have numbers to work with, I will announce how many children. And those who do not register as a couple but are eligible to, you too will be required to adopt. However, because you will be a 'one parent home', this means that you might not be allowed the same amount as a proper couple, or at least not allowed to adopt the younger one."

"Can you give us an estimate?" Aki asks, not raising his hand or waiting for Savana to call on him. Savana doesn't seem put out by this.

"If no one were to register as a couple, and those adopted into the clan yesterday fifteen and older were to prove themselves as capable as my gang or the Hatsuhana? Perhaps three children per person. However, this doesn't include the Main House, and it negates the twenty-three children the Senju clan already needed to arrange loving homes for." Savana offers. "But that is speculation right now. I'd rather have real numbers to work with, and I won't have said numbers until everyone registers as either a couple, or as single."

"Okay, but what about me then? I'm sixteen, but the person I'd like to register as my wife is fourteen." I can't help but notice how Maki glows and blushes a deep crimson at the same time. Awww!

"So long as the person registered as 'head' is sixteen or older, it's fine." Savana answers evenly, her eyes flicking in my direction to see if I'd object. I nod, fully agreeing with her. However, I notice that Sasuke, Naruto and Dog are waiting by the door.

"Thank you Savana." I walk forward again. She bows low to me, rolling up her scroll and motioning her boys off the podium. I smile a little when Sahara stays by her side. "Now, there seems to be something that needs my immediate attention. I propose we take a short break while I tend to it. Savana, if you and Sahara would man the desk and start the registration process? Hatsuhana ladies, once you register I ask that you start sharing out some refreshments so that everyone can be comfortable for when we reconvene."

They all hop to, so I make my way to the three that likely have nothing but bad news for me. "Council meeting, within the hour." Dog announces without preamble. "Hokage-sama sent this scroll. It contains his answer, he said."

"Aren't you supposed to be minding Konoha's group?" I ask her, wondering how she can be in two places at the same time.

"Shadow Clone." She answers, dispersing herself. Ah, that explains so much. And Kakashi would know that we're kind of paranoid right now, so he won't risk sending an unfamiliar face. Good on him.

"Alright, that explains Dog being here. What's your story?" I turn to Sasuke first. Naruto's probably here for the most troubling update, so I'll just save him for last.

"I've got the Artisan Village people settled in already, but Kujaku and three others are requesting to move into the Senju District. Their Elders agree that offering their four most capable blacksmiths as thanks is the only viable option." Sasuke explains. I just groan. Fuck, more people to organize! At least it's only four though... and this might actually solve some long term issues I've been wrestling with.

"Names and specialities?" I ask. Sasuke isn't the type to not expect me to ask just that.

"Houki, he's a master of elemental enhancements. Kujaku's work you're already familiar with, she likes masking her work as plain and keeping their full capabilities out of sight. Ryuugan has mastered a form of puppetry in his work, so he prefers making things like snake swords. And Suiko, he's is a master armour smith." I'm explained.

"Hmm." I think about it. It wouldn't be such a bad thing to have them working for the Senju clan. "Alright. Send them over. I'll arrange something for them." Sasuke nods and tells me that he'll see me at the meeting. He's gone before I can even wave.

"So what are you here to piss me off with?" I ask Naruto-nii plainly. From the serious look on his face, I know I'm right.

"The Kohaku clan was attacked this morning." He says, balling his hand so tightly that blood is dripping down from where his nails dig into his skin. "They're fine, but I doubt this will be the last attempt. We need your help."

Yeah, I'm going to need to figure out some way that my name is no longer synonymous with 'help'. I rub my forehead, thinking about that. "What is the assumed reason for the attack? Political or simple bigotry?" Akahana and her wife are openly gay, so that isn't something to rule out entirely, but I remember that the other lesser clans have been making some real dick moves recently. It could even be using bigotry as a cover for a political assassination.

"We don't know. There was graffiti on their house suggesting a hate crime, but we can't prove one way or the other." He lays it out for me. Yes, I figured about as much.

"How many are in their clan?" I hate how people just know I'm going to help. And I hate that it's always the people I won't deny that comes to me most often...

"Six. Akahana, her wife and their daughter. Akahana's little brother, his wife and their son."

"Alright. Send clones to pack up everything they own. Bring them here and make sure Akahana knows that she still has to be at the meeting. And she's not to say a word about it either! I don't need the council giving me more of a headache than they already will." I instruct. "And by the way, how's Zanma and company?"

"Hinata and Rika are getting them settled in. You know how those two can be." Naruto smiles but rolls his eyes anyway. I giggle a little, knowing what he means. Those two are probably politely interrogating their new clansmen about everything that ever happened in their lives while taking them shopping and coddling the baby and toddler with them.

"I'll see you at the meeting." Naruto waves, before heading out. I wave at the spot he just occupied, seeing as he doesn't give me a chance to before he leaves.

I barely get to breathe before Jei comes up to me. "I just officiated Savana and Sahara's marriage. They are the first legally wed lesbian couple of the clan. Everyone's wondering if you'll officiate Torku and Saiki's as the first legally wed gay couple. And they're going to start annoying you about you and I tying the knot while we're at it."

I make a shadow clone. "Make a clone of your own. He's to convince my clone why I should marry you and what the fuck the deal is with your summons. I'll make up my mind after that."

"No need. I can explain that here and now." He tells me seriously. "I signed with the Leopards because it makes the most sense. They don't just attack for any reason. They carefully select their prey and they will not give up until that prey is caught. Compare that to the Cranes, who just attack anyone that gets too close? I can't mesh with that mentality. I'd considered the Rabbits, but I want to have an identity that is separate from yours. I want to be my own person."

"And the Slugs?" I ask.

"Who says I didn't sign with the Slugs?" Okay, what!?

"You can only sign one contract?" I remind him.

"Says who? The rules clearly stipulate that you must use the same hand to sign their contract and to summon them. There was never a rule about only signing with one clan." He explains. I gaze at him, trying to wrap my head around that information. I mean, technically that's true. I've read nowhere that any clan requires that. "So I signed with the Leopards with my right hand. They are my sword. And I signed with the Slugs with my left hand. They are my shield."

I try to ignore the tingling down south. I'm supposed to be upset with him. No, wait! I AM still upset with him...! "So why didn't you tell me?"

"I love you, Ai. But if I am going to be your partner, I'm going to need to handle some things on my own. This is just one of those things." He explains seriously. Stop looking at him, Ai. He knows how to press which buttons, and he's manipulating you. "So I summoned Kirira every personal training day, well away from the Usagi. I trained her to eat only what I offer her while in my presence. And I helped better her restraint, so that I can trust her around the Usagi. I've also introduced her to Katsui, my Slug personal summons. They don't really get along yet, but they tolerate each other."

"..." I don't trust myself to answer. He's just saying that so that I'll let him off the hook. It's just a trick, a ploy to manipulate me.

"Ai, I've fought my whole life to control the anger and frustration of being who I am." He feels down about that. Being a pseudo jinchuuriki can't be easy to cope with, but I can't really say I know a lot about it. "The Leopards are the only summons that could possibly understand that. I'm sorry if you cannot accept that, but as my own person I cannot allow you to dictate my choices... just as you would not tolerate me dictating yours."

Fuck! I sigh. That boy has my number. Choosing to just let the matter lie, I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck – not to strangle him, mind you. I'm still not happy with him, but I can understand his decision. I sigh when he finally hugs me back. "I'm still pissed." I tell him honestly. "But I respect your decision. Just please talk to me about it next time?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 9:50 AM, Council Chambers, Hokage Tower, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~**_

"Senju-sama! Welcome back to Konoha!" Kubo Kumakichi and his buddy Chiba Juro find me before anyone else has half a chance to notice me. Well, the Shinobi all did, but they'll let me come to them.

"Thank you, Kubo-sama, Chiba-sama. I was wondering if I could perhaps have a private meeting with the two of you later today? There are some pressing matters I would need to discuss." I start my schmoozing again. So much shit to handle, so little time.

They share a look, both nodding at the same time. "Of course! Would you have time right after the meeting?" Kuma-kun asks. I wonder about them for a moment. Could they be a couple? It's not impossible, but it's not impossible that they are just platonic friends too.

"That would be ideal." I smile at them, thanking them, and moving on to the next meeting I need set up immediately: Ginza Nao. I quickly make my way to her before I get entangled in any other conversation. "Good Morning, Ginza-sama. It's been a while. How's your family doing?"

"They miss you terribly. We haven't had much business since you went out of town. It seems that we only ever get really good sales when you and your clansmen come calling." She teases. She's lying through her teeth, her store's always busy when I come in. "Choco-sama especially. That girl can shop." She winks at me to show she's just teasing.

"Well, then you'll love what I wish to discuss with you. Could you perhaps come to my district later for a meeting?"

"Of course! Anything for you, Senju-sama!" She announces happily. I can't help but notice how everyone is getting nervous now. I mean, after all, what could I want with a clan that specializes in schools, one that controls bars and theatres, and a kimono making clan? The more shrewd of them are already jumping to conclusions, so why not stoke the flames a little more?

"Aunty Sengo! How've you been?" Yup, add a blacksmith to the fold. And address her as familiarly as possible. I love fucking with people's heads sometimes. "Listen, can you and uncle Sengo come over for lunch? I really need to discuss some private matters."

"Sure. I'll bring Tenten and Yun as well. They've missed you terribly!" Aunty Sengo knows how to work a crowd just like I do. So not asking if she can bring her daughters just twists the kunai into their curiosity that much more. I love it!

"Would you? Good, now I don't have to beg!" I tease her a little. We share a laugh and we have a little small talk before I move onto my next target: Ono Masao. He smiles at me, knowing exactly what I'm doing. Surely Shizune would have put in her resignation by now, and he isn't the type to not ask her why. "Good morning, Masao-sensei. I was wondering if I could steal you away for a half an hour meeting sometime today? I assure you, this will be well worth your time."

"As Ono clan representative or as the head of the hospital?" He asks, smiling. Yup he knows.

"Both, though I cannot discuss the details here." I confirm, though I'm sure he didn't need me to.

"Very well. I can be there for three-fifteen. Is that acceptable?" Political gibberish. If not that time, then it'll simply be another day. We both know I want that meeting today, and I'll simply MAKE the time for him.

"That's fine. I'll see you then." I smile and bow my head in thanks, already making my way to the next targets. And lucky me, they always hang out together, even during meetings and pre-meeting schmoozing.

"Chouza, Inoichi, Shikaku. I'm glad I got the three of you together." I smile, teasing them a little. They each smile indulgently, welcoming me back from my mission. "I was wondering if I could perhaps see the three of you later today? There are matters I would need to discuss with you, and if possible your wives and children? Perhaps over dinner?"

They share a look, wondering about that. It won't be the first time I've had them over for dinner, but it will be the first time I've invited all three of them at once.

"It's just not in me to turn down a home cooked meal." Chouza gives in first. I've had his family over the most, I think, so he knows me well enough to know this is something that'll be worth his time.

"Troublesome, but Yoshino will be upset if I turn you down." Shikaku caves next. He's eyeing me a little closer than normal, so he knows what this might be about –seeing as I've read his suggestions in the scroll Kakashi sent me– but he's curious what else he needs to know about.

It's Inoichi that has the most reservations. He smells trouble, but he knows by now that I'm Hokage-approved trouble. "Alright. We'll be there." I smile, nodding in thanks and remind them that dinner's at sixty-thirty sharp. I still have three more targets and less than four minutes to get a meeting I need set up.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 10:00 AM, main room, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~**_

"Alright! Now that everyone's registered!" I announce that we just really need to get back on track. Everyone filters back towards the tatami mats and takes a seat. Most of them are blushing happily, having just legalized their marriage. I can't help but notice how all the newlyweds are sitting together and are holding hands; though I wish I could help it...

"While Savana is tallying and calculating the numbers, Kosuke will explain what his role will be in your lives from now on." I motion Kosuke-san forward, while I make my way into the background.

"Good morning, everyone. As you know I'm in charge of your training. I'll be setting up a school soon, but you're education will not wait until a building is constructed for this. After lunch I will be dividing you into groups and I will assign someone to oversee your group." Kosuke has their undivided attention. There's just something about the air around him that captivates his audience.

"As you can imagine, the toddlers and younger children will be taught different things than those over fifteen. But know that I'll cater to your specific needs." He continues, not missing a beat. "Not all of you will be shinobi or kunoichi, we know that. Some of you will prefer the Healing Arts, others will be drawn to Sealing Arts. However, all of you are required to learn these things. Even if you choose not to be a shinobi, you will be taught as one. Even if you're life's ambition is to be a homemaker, these requirements apply to you. We do not discriminate against any choice, but we will require you learn our ways regardless of your choice."

"Even our Ai-sama continues to push herself, and she will demand no less from each of you." Kosuke rounds off his talk, bowing to the crowd and thanking them for their undivided attention.

I'm jolted from wherever I'd mentally wandered off to –mostly just recalling the glow of the couples I'd just seen wed– when I hear everyone clapping loudly.

"Thank you, Kosuke." I bow my head to him, he bows low in response. "Now, for our final speaker. Shizune?"

"Good morning, everyone. I am Senju Shizune, clan Elder and head of the hospital we still need to build. I'll be in charge of each of you when it comes to your health. Be it physical, emotional or mental, your wellbeing is my primary concern." I can't help but notice how most of the newer Senjus –the girls from Sky especially– are shocked by that. My only guess is that they're not used to people caring about them on that level, let alone someone as important as Shizune.

"I have a rather unique role in our clan. Not only am I charged with monitoring and maintaining your health, but I am charged with training any and all who wish to be Medics. As Kosuke-sama already pointed out, everyone here will be trained in Healing, Sealing and Shinobi Arts, but being skilled in Healing doesn't make you a Medic. Take Ai-sama for example, she is easily our second best Healer, but she sees herself as a kunoichi. There is nothing wrong with either path, but it's a path you must choose for yourself. We will aid you every step of the way, but we cannot and will not force you to choose one option over the other. That is personal, and will be respected as such." She bows and thanks her audience, also receiving a heartfelt wave of applause.

I sense Savana making her way back to the podium, so I know she's crunched the numbers. She'll make her announcement in a moment. "Thank you, Nee-san. Now, you've all heard what we expect of you. You've heard what we offer to you. Before Savana's announcement, I have a few minor things I wish to explain." Wait a minute, I recognize that chakra signature! That little Hagoromo girl, the one that clung to me on O'uzu island. She's making her way to the podium? Her two-tone hair sways wildly as she waddles; something I can't help but find too cute for words. Why is she...?

She seems focused, whatever her intent, she's blocked out the rest of the world to see to it. She finally makes it to the stairs that lead up to us. She seems less sure now, wondering how she's going to get this part done. Another runs up to her, a boy. From the similarities in their chakra I can tell he's her older brother. I can't help but admire his sandy brown hair and the little cross shaped scar on his right cheek – he looks like a little swordsman to me, even though he can't be more than five years old.

"Itama, let me help or you'll fall and hurt yourself." The boy instructs his little sister. Itama? Why does that name sound so familiar to me?

"Kawa!" She exclaims happily, taking his hand as he helps her up the four steps and onto the podium. Once up, she immediately lets go of his hand and starts stomping her little feet, once again focused on her mission. Her sky blue eyes find mine and she runs as fast as her little legs will carry her. I can't help but notice how brightly she's smiling, or how her chakra is filled to the brim with joy and excitement. I don't understand, I'd only seen the girl the once.

Still, the second she's close enough, she latches on to my leg, squealing happily. "I'm sorry, Ai-sama. Itama-chan has been bugging everyone that'll listen about wanting to see you. I've distracted her for as long as I can, but..." The boy doesn't sound like he's five. Too mature, too composed, too responsible. Too level headed.

"It's quite alright." I assure him, squatting down to the little girl's height. "Hi there, Itama-chan." I smile at her brightly. I then offer my hands to her and beckon her to me; indirectly asking for a hug. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't want to hug a cutie like her!

"Ai!" She sounds even more joyous now, letting go of my shin and jumping into my arms. I hug her close to me, glowing when she rubs her nose in the nape of my neck. Once she finds a position she likes, she sighs contently and hugs me a little tighter.

"So, we have Itama here. What's your name?" I turn my attention back to the older brother. He beams, rubbing the back of his head with a goofy grin.

"Name's Kawarama!" He announces proudly. I know I wasn't introduced to these two before, but their names are just so familiar to me. It'll come to me eventually.

"Alright then, Kawarama. Why don't you come over here?" I ask, beckoning him to me. He doesn't hesitate, but I notice he keeps a socially acceptable distance to my left. Well, this actually helps accentuate the point I was about to make, so why the hell not. I switch Itama over to my other hand, and she rubs her nose in the nape of my neck on my right side; once again she fumbles a bit until she finds a position she's comfortable in and sighs contently. With my left hand now free, I reach for Kawarama's left shoulder and pull him closer to me. He resists a bit, but when I look down and smile at him he doesn't care to resist again.

I feel Jei's hand on my lower back not a moment later, just before he kisses my cheek and whispers into my ear, "I'm guessing we're adopting too." I smile, not denying his words. "Alright, but I can't have kids with someone I'm not married to. I have principles you know." I blush hotly, knowing that I can't exactly turn him down now.

"I'm actually glad Kawarama and Itama came up." I address the clan once again, cursing that I'm still blushing so deeply. "I was about to explain one of the Senju clan's core principles. This one regarding family. Everyone here is part of our clan, you bear our symbol, you carry our name. But there is more to it than that. You are our family." Kawarama beams next to me. I look down and smile at him, affectionately mussing his hair a little.

"That means that we need to look out for each other. That means that I want each of you to grow so close that the dividers that once kept us apart blur and eventually fade. There will no longer be a 'Hatsuhana group', there will no longer be 'Savana's gang', there will no longer be 'kids from Sky', or Hagoromo kids. You are Senju. You are our children, our brothers, our sisters. The family units that will be formed today, I want each of you to try to look at each other not as members of a unit, but as family. They will be your children, your brothers and sisters, your parents."

Savana's on the podium with Sahara, both are smiling and blushing. "One last thing. I trust that the Main House clansmen have also registered their marriages? This will be needed before we move on." I glance towards Tenzo and Inaho, smiling that he's holding the baby boy Inaho's been caring for. He nods, smiling happily.

"Yes, Ai-sama, they've all registered." Savana assures me, though I can't say for sure who she knows who I really mean. "Currently only Kosuke-sama and Shizune-sama are unwed. Shizune-sama has been kind enough to offer me the clans register, so I can say this for a fact."

"Good." I nod. "Then I'll leave you to it, Savana."

"Thank you all for your patience with us. I have those numbers for you now." Savana begins. "There are a total of seventy-four married couples in our clan. And just over sixty singles over the age of fifteen that Ai-sama has approved of. Now, that leaves us with some rather daunting numbers, but hear me out!" That's not good.

"If the married couples each take two toddlers and three older children. And the singles each take five older children. Then everyone will be accommodated. I'm suggesting this, because the older children will need less supervision than toddlers. Therefore if one of the parents were to stay at home, or have one of the older children mind the younger ones, we should all manage with our new duties and no one should feel overwhelmed this way."

"That sounds fine to me." I announce. "In fact, I've already found my two. Perhaps Jei would like to select our older three?" I will never ask them to do something I myself would refuse to do. So it's only fair that I offer myself as an example.

"Ai-sama, you are registered as engaged, not wed." Savana informs me, sorrow evident in her tone.

"Easily fixed, isn't that right, Jei?" I turn to him, trying to make this seem like it's my idea. He just kisses my cheek and whispers how he'll get me back for that. I bite my lip, smiling anyway. Savana offers us a form, I sign where I'm meant to and ask Jei to fill it in properly for us.

"Alright, I'll go kid shopping while I'm busy." He teases. "You took a shining to Raiza didn't you?" I smile, my eyes a little watery from pent up emotions.

"Kawarama, I'm going to need you to keep an eye on your Ka-san while I'm busy, okay?" Jei musses the mop of sandy brown hair. "I trust you."

"Nn!" Kawarama's in tears himself, but smiling proudly nonetheless. I can feel Itama crying as well, overwhelmed with what little she must understand of all of this. I can't help but feel guilty that I didn't save their parents... I'll just have to make it up to them, won't I. I hug Itama and Kawarama closer to me. Even if it takes me the rest of my life, I'll make it up to them.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 10:15 AM, Council Chambers, Hokage Tower, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~**_

Well this is a perfect waste of my time. Shadow clone or not, I could have been organizing the clan, seeing to meetings, negotiating new contracts. I could have been bugging Sasuke-nii about the Artisan group and how they're settling in. Hell, twiddling my thumbs would have been more productive than this shit I'm listening to.

"In reality, I just don't see how what Senju-sama is doing could possibly be seen as a rational, thought out decision." Yes, they're taking turns calling me a bumbling fuckwad that doesn't know what she's doing due to my dearth of years and experience.

"Alright. That's about enough calling me inept for one day. Does anyone have something of substance to talk about, or is this all just about me again?" I keep my tone neutral, my speech pattern mostly polite, AND I'm not bathing anyone in killing intent. They can't say I'm being a whiny little brat for this!

"Senju-sama, you aren't listening-"

"I've heard every word that has been said, but you are quite right. I am not, nor do I plan on, listening to any of it. I am the head of my clan, and my clansmen all approve of this. Hokage-sama is the only one other than a Senju that MIGHT have something to say about it, and he's mysteriously quite silent on the matter. What could two civilian clans –a tradesman and a baker– and a minor shinobi clan believe they could change in this matter?" I try as hard as I can to keep my tone even and my words polite, but I let a little fire seep through to show I don't care about their opinions.

"Why don't we try this. Uchiha-sama, you've heard the details as the Council knows them. What do you have to say on the matter?"

"Nothing. I am not of the Senju clan." Sasuke intones, glad to have this conversation going somewhere else – anywhere else from the drastic drop in his annoyance.

"Uzumaki-sama, the same question."

"I think you can handle it. And you'll come to me if you need a hand. I've got nothing to say." Naruto smiles at me, knowing he's right but offering his aid anyway.

"Hyuuga-sama?"

"Senju matters are best discussed and decided upon by Senju clansmen." Uncle Hiashi offers neutrally. "However, like Uzumaki-sama, I would offer my clan's aid should there be need of it." I thank him, before moving down the line. Other than the Anzai representative that complained earlier, and still chooses to reiterate his complaint, no one feels they have the right to offer anything but their aid should I have need of it.

"Okay. So. Of the entire Shinobi Council, one representative is of the opinion that they can tell me what to do. Does anyone see a pattern?" I wonder out loud. "We are wasting time and energy discussing matters that really should not be discussed in the Konoha Council. And the three that dare to do so, are saying that I have no grasp of the situation I find myself in?"

"Council members, Hokage-sama, I put it to you that not only do I know what I am getting myself into, but I have the means and the support structure to get this sorted out efficiently. Now unless there are more pressing matters, I would advise that we call this a perfect waste of our time and adjourn this meeting immediately." I offer. "Surely we **all** have more pressing engagements to attend to, after all."

I can't help cackle on the inside when I notice how everyone that knows me well enough is fighting to not burst into laughter, especially now that the idiots are cowed and embarrassed.

**-I'm at the gates of Sand. I'm already through and en route to the Kazakage. You've got fifteen minutes to get the Sand group ready.-** Naruto's clone announces. I don't worry at all, it'll be handled. My job will be nicely wrapped up once I get Chiba and Kubo to the Senju District for that meeting.

"Yes, I have something that I believe is worthy of the Council's time." Kohaku Akahana announces. She's going to bring up the attack on her family, no doubt. I wonder if I could use this as entry talks for legalizing same sex marriages in Konoha? Or, if that fails, just getting the word out that I would offer a home to any that are homeless due to sexual orientation? Let's see exactly how Akahana brings her story and wing it from there.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 10:45 AM, random room, Kazekage Tower, Sand Village, with a Shadow Clone~**_

I'm the first one through the portal, sending the signal for the others to follow. I try to study the room I find myself in, but really don't care too much. It all looks like smooth sandstone, and there's a long, stone table where the Kazekage is and some random Sand Shinobi meant to register the kids coming through. I bow to them, careful to keep out of the way of the children filing in.

"Senju-sama, it's a pleasure to see you again." The Fourth Kazakage announces. I bow to him specifically this time, mirroring his statement. "I assume my children will remain as guests in Konoha for the foreseeable future?"

"Yes, Kazakage-dono. I've afforded them every comfort my clan can offer. They have a private house and I have servants at their beck and call." I assure him. All political babbling, of course. He wants to know his children are being cared for, whether they can fend for themselves or not is irrelevant.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 11:00 AM, main room, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~**_

With everything sorted out, more or less, and a shadow clone already dispersing to inform me that the Sand group is in their home village and are being processed as we speak, all I need to do is officially register my new children.

Jei selected Raiza and two boys I'm unfamiliar with – they were of the group that saw me slaughter those Chuunin and Genin in Sky, but they seem to be at ease around me. Seeing as I'd simply refused special treatment, we're fifteenth in line to register. And no matter how many times the others offer me to go ahead of them, I'm turning them down.

"So, Itama, Kawarama and Raiza I already know. What are your names?" I turn to the boys. Both are ten years old. One has white hair and gorgeous, soft, hazel eyes, the other has black hair and jade eyes. They're about the same height – shorter than me, thank Kami-sama, but I can tell they'll be taller than me in no time at all.

"Nisshou." The white haired one announces. He seems quite shy, and doesn't make eye contact at all.

"I'm Tanyu, Ai-sama. Can I just say that I'm totally psyched to be part of your family! I saw what you did back in Sky. How you defeated all those Shinobi! I really appreciate you saving us when they tried to kill us! Dying seems like such a drag, so I don't plan on dying any time soon!" The black haired is clearly the chatty type. I can handle that.

"Ah, ah! Call me Ka-san, okay?" I wink at Tanyu. He blushes and rubs the back of his head, clearly pleased but a bit embarrassed too.

"Sorry, Ka-san. I'll try to remember that. I guess this means you're our Tou-san then?" Tanyu turns to Jei, who smiles nods at his question. Itama looks up and at Jei, her bright blue eyes studying him for a long moment. Almost as if coming to a decision, she reaches out for him, beckoning him to take her.

"Alright, princess." Jei caves almost immediately, taking Itama into his arms. I can't help but squeal when he kisses her brow and she snuggles up to him. "Ai." Jei glares at me, almost daring me to call him cute right now

"Yes, Jei. You look too cute for words. You know it. Don't fight it. Fatherhood looks good on you. Isn't that right Kawa-kun?" I scoop Kawarama up into my arms, just like how I was holding Itama a moment earlier. He doesn't snuggle up to me though, causing me to pout at him.

"They're alright, I guess." Kawarama answers neutrally. I just pout even more at him.

"Woe is me, barely a day together and already Kawa-kun's picked his Tou-san over his Ka-san." I dramatise, getting a giggle out of Raiza and a few chuckles out of Tanyu and Nisshou.

"What'd you expect? Us guys got to stick together." Kawarama and Jei fist bump. Good Kami-sama! They're already teaming up?

"Ita-chan, Raiza-chan, you know we can't let them win just because they outnumber us, right?" I rally the troops. Raiza smirks, huddling up with me, and Itama glares grumpily at her Tou-san, almost daring him to be rude to me. CYUUUUUUUUTE!

"Ai, isn't Itama a bit young to learn to manipulate her Tou-san?" Jei complains, glaring at me.

"No~ooooooo!" I say happily. "Besides, our eldest and youngest are girls. They need to learn how to handle you guys as soon as possible."

"Ah, that reminds me. We'll need to start their training soon. Kosuke said their classes start after lunch, so I figure we can start their training after dinner?" Jei really does understand me. I kiss him, glad that I didn't even have to bring this up myself.

"That sounds perfect. You take them for Taijutsu, weapons and tools, and I take them for Sealing and Healing?" I offer.

"Sounds good. Think you guys can handle that?" Jei asks the kids. Itama doesn't seem to care, so she just snuggles back up to him. The others are all psyched though. "And Raiza, as our eldest, you do realize that we'll be counting on you most, right?"

"N-nn." Raiza bobs her head, unsure what that even entails.

"He means that if there's something we need arranged quickly, we're likely to just tell you and have you arrange it with the others. And if something comes up and we're both busy, we'll be leaving you in charge of our brat pack. It's a lot of responsibility, but we think you can handle it." I explain a bit more clearly. "It also means that we're likely to push you harder than the others, and there will be times it'll seem unfair. We know this, but we also know that you won't let us down."

"... you're really counting on... m-me?" Raiza seems almost stunned.

"Of course! If I can't count on my eldest daughter, then who?" I ask, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "Besides, I need to have someone around to teach my more... interesting tricks and techniques to. I can't imagine the boys wanting to learn my hair jutsus, whether Jiraiya of the Sannin taught them to me or not."

Poor Raiza's in tears, unable to keep them at bay any longer. "Aw, sweetie. I didn't mean to make you emotional." I hug her, letting her hide her face in my neck. Kawarama hugs her too, whispering to her that it's okay to cry sometimes. Her shoulders start shaking, overwhelmed with the cocktail of emotion assailing her. I sense her gratitude, guilt, shame, hope, fear, and at the very core of it all... the beginnings of love blossoming within her.

"Come on, guys. This calls for a group hug." Jei tugs Tanyu and Nisshou along as we all sandwich poor Raiza in the middle of us. That only seems to make her cry more, but I think this is the kind of crying her heart and soul need to heal, even if only a little.

"Hey, Ai-chan. You making little girls cry again?" Hayama-sensei teases. I look towards him, seeing five brats alongside him and Ayame-nee. Interestingly, he took the seventeen year old Genin from Sky, the first one that laid down his headband and weapons. He also took the Hagoromo girl with part of her right forearm missing.

"We all need a good cry sometimes, sensei." I tell him, smiling brightly even though I'm crying a little myself. "I figured you'd want to take her, by the way."

Sensei scoops the girl I'm talking about up into his arms, blowing a raspberry into her neck. "Like I told Nozomi-chan, we can understand each other." He says, teasing a blush and a smile from her. She hugs him a little tighter, glowing from the blooming bond between them.

"You know I'll want-"

"Manabu to have a look at her so he can start working on a prosthetic hand for her. Yeah, I know. I've already made an appointment for this evening." Hayama-sensei finishes for me. I smile and nod, nudging my family up since the cue is moving again.

_**8-8**_

_**End chapter 21**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 13th, 2015.**_


	26. Arc 2 - Leading by example

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 2 – Senju: past, present, future – Chapter 22 – Leading by example**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 11:45 AM, main room, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~**_

"It's almost time for lunch, everyone!" Inaho announces, giving the signal for her aides to start moving in. I can't help but wonder how the hell she found time for it, but I see hundreds of bentos being carried in a few dozen at a time. "I thought it would be nice if everyone had lunch with their new families. You know, get to know each other a bit?"

Jei's currently filling in the paperwork for us, so I ask Tanyu and Nisshou to accept our bentos. I also ask Inaho for four extra, for the Sengos that should be arriving any minute. Kosuke still hasn't returned from that meeting I sent him and a clone of mine to, so I can only guess how things are developing on that side. At any rate, Inaho offers us two thermoses and some extra cups for tea, which Raiza gladly accepts. My hands are occupied holding Itama after all.

"Kosuke-sama asked that I remind everyone ten and older to be here at one on the dot, by the way! He hadn't planned anything for the younger kids today, so he suggested that they remain with their new parents to get settled in! This of course means that the parents are also free for the afternoon! Classes for the younger children and for the parents won't start until Monday, so that we have enough time to arrange a proper crèche and set up proper classes according to age group for the younger kids!" Inaho points out. I thank her, turning to my... kids. It's kind of scary how this is sinking in now that Jei's handing me the official papers to sign that would legally make them ours. I'm a thirteen year old mother of five. Damn, I work fast.

After signing the papers, Jei hands them to Sahara. We're quick to move out of the cue and let the next family register. Ah, Torku and Saiki. I briefly wonder why they'd went with all girls, but really it's none of my business. I'm sure they can manage.

"We should head out. We'll need to find a nice spot before they're all taken." Jei kisses me on the cheek, teasing a blush out of me. "You said the Sengos will be joining us?"

"Nn. Think you could head to the gate to welcome them? They'll never find us otherwise, and Kirira could always help you if it comes to that?"

"Or I could leave a shadow clone with you and have it disperse once you guys find us a spot." Jei offers, making a clone before I have the chance to respond. The original heads out quickly, and the clone scoops Kawarama up, asking us to follow him. Somehow, the way he just knows we will... Kami-sama I hope I can find a way to get him alone later!

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 12:00 PM, garden behind Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~**_

It doesn't take us too long to find a nice spot, seeing as the gardens surrounding the castle offer more than enough space for everyone. We take a seat under an old cherry tree. "This should be perfect." I tell Jei's clone. He nods, sets Kawarama down, and disperses to update the original.

"Ita-chan, do you want to sit in Ka-san's lap?" I ask my new daughter, my baby. I smile at my own thoughts. She nods happily, so I sit down, inviting the other to sit as well. Raiza sits closest to me, and I notice how the boys all sit together, Kawarama between Tanyu and Nisshou. They didn't even discuss it either, almost like it's natural for the youngest, and therefore most vulnerable, to sit in the middle.

"Since we have a little while before the others arrive, maybe we can start by introducing ourselves? How, about this, I'll go first. I'm Ai, thirteen. I like unique jutsu, I'm passionate about Sealing, and I'm pretty good with my Tessen, Kibou and Shin, as well as my snake sword Tenshi. I don't really have many hobbies other than studying jutsu theories and our clan's history, but I guess helping people and shopping might count?" I nudge Raiza to let her know to go next.

"I'm Raiza, thirteen. I haven't really tried to discover what I like, but I do kinda like butterflies. I'm decent with a short sword, but it isn't really my thing. And I've got a better aim than most guys I know. Umm... I guess that's it?" She shrugs, a little uncertain.

"What about preferred jutsu, or maybe just preferred style?" I ask, trying to assess her a little.

"I guess I'm more into swordsmanship than anything. I haven't really tried many jutsu... no one would train me." She deflates, thinking about her past.

"Well, we'll just have to try to teach you everything and see what you like best then." I smile, hooking my right arm around her shoulder for a half a hug. She smiles a little too; shy and unsure, but a smile nonetheless.

"I guess I'm next then, huh? I'm Tanyu, ten years old. I love any kind of jutsu, but I'm not really into the whole killing scene. I think death stinks and I really don't like dealing with that at all. I'm really looking forward to those Healing classes though! I think that would just be too awesome for words! I'm not really good with weapons and whatnot just yet, but I'm not bad with a kunai? Meh, I'd still rather just not get into a fight at all to be honest, but that's life for you. Did I mention that I really like drawing? I used to have a whole book full of cool drawings, but one of those mean Chuunin found it and burned it. That really sucked. Hey, Ka-san, would you mind if I started taking up drawing again? I'd really like that!" Tanyu could probably babble on alone for hours if I let him. There's something unique about his chakra through, something I can't quite put my finger on. Ach, it'll come to me.

"Well, I'll be teaching you to draw anyway. So what harm could come from it?"

"You're going to be teaching us!?" Tanyu sounds like he's going to cry from being so happy.

"Yes, but I'll be teaching you something special. Sealing Arts require you draw out the seal matrix in a very carefully thought out way. It won't be like drawing scenes or people, but it is a form of drawing all the same." I explain. He almost drops the bentos when he cries out excitedly.

"Hmm, I guess I'm up. I'm Kawarama, I turn six in a few months. I'm pretty smart for my age, I guess, and I really like learning new things. I've never worked with any weapons, but I'm alright with taijutsu. Other than that, I guess I'm really just looking forward to learning to read and write. And Sealing sounds cool too." Kawarama really doesn't sound or act his age. I think he's been forced to grow up way too soon, maybe I can try to baby him a little to let him know it's okay to be a five year old? Then again, I sure as fuck don't act thirteen... Well, not usually at least.

"I'm Nisshou. I'm ten. I like to daydream." Nisshou seems to have said all he wants to. He's so pretty for a boy too; I'm almost worried that maybe one of his caretakers had taken advantage of him or something. But then again, maybe he's just really introverted?

"What jutsu style do you think you'll like?" I ask him. He thinks about that for a second.

"I'm told I'd be a good jutsu specialist. And maybe a strategist." He's really not one for words. Maybe a lazy genius? I don't know, but I know just how to figure him out!

"Alright, and what about my little princess? What would Itama like to tell us about herself?"

"Food! Itama food!" She calls out, beckoning for one of the bentos and clearly frustrated that it's not being given to her.

"We'll eat once Tou-san arrives with our guests, don't worry sweetie." I placate, gently tugging her back to me and tapping her nose to try to dispel her grumpy look. When I get no results, I just blow a raspberry in her neck and tickle her lightly. She bursts out in giggles, her face lighting up.

"Ka-san, if you don't mind me asking?" Kawarama seems to have something on his mind. "We're going to be going to school and you're going to be training us. But what for? What are we trying to learn the things you'll be teaching us for?"

"That's a really good question, Kawa-kun. Let's see, how best to answer it though." I think about that for a moment. "Well, it's like this. Because we are Senjus, we are like Konoha's hope. You see, our ancestors founded our village, so people can't help but think of a strong Senju clan as showing that Konoha is strong too. People need hope when times are at their darkest. So that I helped defend Konoha during the invasion, it reminds people that the Senju clan will always be here for them."

"Whoa! Ka-san sounds so cool!" Tanyu enthuses, stars in his eyes. He kind of reminds me of Kouji, to be honest. I think I'm going to enjoy having these brats around. It's almost a shame that Raiza, Tanyu and Nisshou have to go to class soon.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 11:15 AM, entrance gate, Senju District, Konoha, with Shadow Clone~**_

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Kosuke-san bows to Kubo Kumakichi and Chiba Juro as we welcome them at the gate. For the first time since arriving, I'm actually here at the gate, so I take in the changes wrought in my absence. Well, another clone went through, but I haven't gotten her memories yet, so for me this IS my first time coming through here.

Before I'd left, it was little more than a two by three metre guard post with a little gate to let people through. Kosuke obviously didn't like that, so he'd (likely) commissioned Tenzo to make a PROPER customs gate.

There are now two sides to the building separated by a three metre wide walkway. Both sides have two guard stations, and three Usagi manning each – two stations on the Senju District side, two on the Konoha side. One is on duty in each station, while the other two mull about arranging paperwork and the like. With my back facing the Senju District, the right side of the building seems to have an office for the Usagi to hold their meetings – what they'd need to discuss is beyond me, but it looks very professional. On my left there seems to be two meeting rooms. Well thought out, this is. I can arrange meetings with people here, and never need to let them into our district!

I also take a moment to notice two unique features here. One is the barrier protecting our district perfectly ends on the edge of this customs post – likely covering the windows and walls to Konoha's side – leaving only the walkway as a safe entrance to our district. That could technically be a security loophole, but in the hallway between the exit to the village and the entrance to our district there's another barrier to counter that! There are two guards stationed on either side of the walkway and on either side of the barrier, guarding four deactivation seals for the barrier. They have to activate all four seals at the same time to disrupt the barrier!

"Kosuke, you paranoid genius." I compliment him. "I don't think I could have done a better job."

"Thank you, Ai-sama. I am quite pleased with the end result. If you would all join me in the meeting room?" Kosuke ushers us in – including the Shadow Clone that was sent to the Council meeting.

"If you intend to hang around here, I can focus on housing everyone?" I offer the other clone. She thinks about it, before nodding and heading into the meeting. Good, then I can hunt down Savana and start working out the details of where everyone is going to be housed, if only temporarily. I won't separate the newly formed families if I can help it!

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 12:15 PM, garden behind Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~**_

"Oi! Ai-cha~aaaan!" Kouji calls out to me, waving. I turn, spotting him holding little Kaiya, and Choco who's holding a toddler's hand – she's around Itama's age too! There are also two boys tagging along, age ten and eleven, and a ten year old girl. I can't help but rolling my eyes that they really just... you know what, nothing, never mind. Their family, their rules.

"Hey guys, come on over! Let me introduce you!" I wave them over, already scanning for Daichi. Ah, he's registering his group now. He'll be here soon. Ooh! And I sense Jei and the Sengos coming too!

Once they get comfortable, and I coo over Kaiya –babies are always too cute to not coo and go goo-goo gaga over– I introduce my group. "Alright, eldest to youngest, these are Raiza-chan, Tanyu-kun, Nisshou-kun, Kawarama-kun and Itama-chan. Kids, these are your uncle Kouji and aunt Choco, and their adorable brat pack of course! They're your cousins, just so you know."

"Aww, Ai-chan decides to adopt us as siblings while she's at it." Kouji teases. I just glare at him, but choose not to comment. "Go on kids, introduce yourselves. Your aunty Ai wouldn't forgive me if she didn't get a chance to gauge your personalities."

"I'm Hansuke." The eldest begins. He has greenish-blue hair and white, oval glasses that he keeps pushing up onto his face with two of his fingers. I can't help but notice he has beady eyes behind his glasses and a rather intense gaze. He studies me for a moment, but says nothing further. Hmm, he strikes me as the plotting type, I can respect that.

"Hisao." The ten year old boy offers. He has blond hair, bright blue eyes that make you want to trust him immediately, and an easy smile that just sets you at ease. I can't help but notice his waves a little to Tanyu, who blushes. Oh? Interesting, but not enough information to jump to conclusions yet.

"Rei." The ten year old girl continues. She's clearly Hansuke's biological sister, their chakra signatures are almost identical. She has the same greenish-blue hair and the same glasses, but she has grey eyes that study me. "Aunty... I didn't get the chance before now, but... thank you." She blushes a little, looking away.

"You are quite welcome." I smile brightly at her, noticing that she flicks her eyes at me to confirm my smile. She smiles a little too, but is too shy to meet my gaze again. "So how about the cuties over there? Kouji already bragged about his little Kaiya-chan, who's the other little cutie?" I can't help but study the little redhead in Kuoji's arms again. There isn't much about her that sets her apart from other infants, but I do notice her beady little eyes are focused on her Tou-san. Kouji looks down at her and makes a face, teasing the most adorable little laugh out of her!

"Yoko!" The toddler announces proudly, saluting. She's also a redhead, but her hair is more coppery red than Kaiya's bright red. She also has warm, green eyes and she smiles as she marches to and fro a bit. "Yoko, Yoko! I am Yoko!" She then jumps into Choco's waiting arms and shares a bright smile between mother and daughter.

"Yoko's about Itama's age. Who knows, maybe they'll end up being friends?" I offer, looking down at my baby. She peers over at the girl in Choco's arms, but when their eyes meet, she just ducks into my flak jacket to hide. "Aw, it's okay, sweetie. Ka-san's not going to force you. I just thought it would be nice for you to have someone to play with. Don't you want someone to play with?" She nods into my flak jacket, but doesn't dare look up again.

Yoko looks like she wants to come over to introduce herself, but Daichi and company show up and distract her. Daichi's in the lead with a toddler on his shoulders. I can't help but admire how she's shyly clinging to his hair, almost hiding in there. "It's alright, Hiroe. They're nice." Daichi soothes. The little ball of brown hair doesn't budge though.

"Hiroe, I need to sit down." Daichi says, having made it over to us. He grabs the little girl, carefully manoeuvring her so he can hold her in his arms. She hides her face in his chest, having absolutely no interest in seeing the people she's now surrounded by. Hibari ushers the others up, Hiromitsu still in her arms. I can't help but giggle a little, wondering what it'd take for her to let me hold the brunet in her arms. Hmm, they actually took that boy from the Hagoromo clan, the first one I'd saved... and his older sister? But they also have three older kids too? Jeez! They couldn't settle on just five I suppose. No wonder they took so long!

"Kids. Introductions will have to wait. Our guests have arrived." Hibari instructs, sitting down next to Daichi. I can't help but wonder that she's grown more and more reserved over the last year; is there a reason for it? Or is it that she just knows we understand what she means to say and therefore sees no point in actually saying it?

Jei makes his way over with the Sengos. I can't help but notice how Pou and Himono are with him, with their group too. And... Raiko and Rika as well? What. The. Fuck!? They are each carrying a toddler on their hip! Holy shit! Only Shizune and Kosuke remain unwed... and Raiko's a Senju...

"Kami-sama, I think I'm gonna cry." I murmur, seeing the glow of the newlyweds as they make their way over to us.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 12:45 PM, entrance gate meeting room number one, Senju District, Konoha, with Shadow Clone~**_

Kosuke-san and I are sitting to the low table in the meeting room. This is the room on the 'Konoha side' of the walkway barrier, so our guests are free to leave at any time, and couldn't possibly pose a security risk to our district and therefore our precious people therein. The room itself is sparsely decorated, only really showing the Senju clan symbol on the wall behind us. However, that is all the room really needs, isn't it?

"Well, this really has been more than worth my time, Ai-chan! Kosuke-san, I assure you I'll have a group of six here tomorrow. They will bring all the permits you'll need along with scrolls detailing our class agendas for each grade from kindergarten all the way up to the final year of secondary education. They can also help temporarily if needed to organize your school and even help show your teachers the ropes. Should you need more permanent help from my clan, please do not hesitate to ask!" Juro-kun assures us.

"You'll be the first to know if such help is needed, I assure you." Kosuke-san bows reverently to Juro.

"I can't help but agree with Juro-kun. Ai-chan, I'm in! I'll start arranging the permits to open a bar here immediately! I'll be back as soon as I get the red tape handled to start arranging everything! Could you perhaps set up an appointment with this Savana-san? I'll need to start hiring a few of your people as soon as possible to start training them to run the bar, of course." Kuma-kun sounds excited about this. I mean, his clan will effectively own the only bar in our district – the bragging rights alone will skyrocket his clan's reputation.

"Of course, Kubo-san. How much time do you think you'll need for those permits?" Kosuke-san knows that this is his jurisdiction, even though the question was aimed at me.

"A few days, I suspect. But I should be able to get it done faster once those old farts realize this is for Ai-chan's benefit! Let's just say three days to be sure?" Kuba-kun offers.

"Then I will arrange a meeting for you on Tuesday. I'll send word of the timeslot as soon as Savana checks her schedule." Kosuke-san answers professionally. I can't help but feel warm, knowing that we're going to be alright after all.

"Thank you, both of you. This means more to me that you know." I say earnestly, bowing low to them. Ooh! I sense Ginza Nao coming this way! This is just shaping up to be a productive day!

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 12:45 PM, garden behind Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~**_

"Alright, it's time for you guys to start heading back. Classes start soon. I'll come pick you up at five, and we'll head home together, okay?" I announce, now that everyone's done eating. Raiza, Tanyu and Nisshou nod to me, repacking their bentos and offering them to Jei. Both boys fist bump their father, but Raiza just blushes and runs towards me.

"I'll see you soon, Ka-san." Raiza says after she squats and throws her arms around me and Itama. I hug her back, kissing her brow and asking her to keep an eye on her brothers for me. "I will. I promise." Even though she's blushing, she smiles brightly.

Tanyu and Nisshou both come for their hugs too, which I'm all to glad to give them. I also kiss their brows, telling them both to be good. I smile a little brighter when Raiza insists they should wait on the others and go together, as a group. Soon, all fifteen of them are ready to hit the road, so Raiza marches them forwards and into the castle.

"Jei..." We share a look. I'm shocked, but pleased. He's just proud.

"She must take after her Ka-san." Jei winks, teasing a proud blush from me.

"It's still hard for me to wrap my head around this..." Tenten admits, trying not to show how deeply she's blushing. "Thirteen, married and the mother of five. You work fast, girl!"

I blush a little deeper too, thinking about how different my life will be in the coming years. "True. But I invited you guys over for more than just showing off my new family."

"I'm sure you did." Uncle Sengo agrees, nodding gravely. "What can we do for you, Ai?"

I run my proposal over in my mind, trying to see if I'd thought it out properly; if it's airtight and virtually guarantees success. No, not really, but it'll have to do. "As you've no doubt noticed, we have quite a bit more Senjus running around. We're going to need to get them all suited up and armed, but... we're going to need so much more than that. That's why I'm hoping you'll consider opening a branch of your store here in our district. That way my clansmen wouldn't need to feel pressured into bringing their young families into the village before they're ready, and they'd still have everything they need."

"I'm not sure I understand, but not opening a store here would be a poor business decision." Uncle Sengo admits. That's the most political I've ever heard him speak – he doesn't demand an explanation, he merely admits the information he currently has isn't enough for him to draw accurate conclusions.

"We're paranoid when it comes to our family, uncle." I admit, holding Itama a little closer to me. I can't help but notice that all of us hold our babies a little closer now that I've said the words. Even Jei with Kawarama. "So we won't let them out of our district until we have a proper support structure arranged that our paranoia won't argue against."

"That's why you want those meetings today!" Aunty Sengo finally figures it out. "You want to open stores right here so everyone has what they need!"

"Nn." I agree, smiling a bit. "Once we have contracts in place, we're going to start planning where we want our shopping street. Then it's constructing the buildings we'll need, and helping the shops to get set up efficiently. Hopefully in a matter of weeks we'll have our district liveable."

"That sounds like you." Yun beams. I don't get her angle, but I smile all the same. "But, Tou-san, how're we going to manage this?"

"Hmmm." Uncle Sengo mulls it over. "It'll be tough, no doubt. But I'm sure we'll work it out."

"I'm not sure I understand." I admit, curious as to what the problem could possibly be.

"Well, if you only needed lessons for your clansmen, it'd be easy to arrange. I have nine retired clansmen itching for something to do, but they hate running a store." He admits, but I can't seem to read his emotions at all on the matter.

"That's perfect!" Kami-sama, this solves more than it irks! "If you would bring them by tomorrow? I'll arrange a meeting with Kosuke, we've been itching for teachers and I know how your clansmen are perfectionists just like you!"

"True, but that only solves half the problem. I can set up the store with Yun, but that means there won't be a master blacksmith available to you." Aunty Sengo admits ruefully.

"That's fine! And really, I can even arrange for a few hands to help run the store under you. In fact, that would be perfect!" I go over the updated proposal, trying to iron it out quickly. "In fact, I think you'd only need Yun to run the store then. Think about it! I have a clan full of people needing work, and Yun could easily show them the ropes of running the store itself. Once she's happy with them, she can focus more on running the forge, or she can alternate between the two. I have four master blacksmiths from Artisan Village here now, so any complex projects we can go to them. And this way we have access to your wares as well! I mean, come on, there isn't much your store doesn't offer!"

"Hmm." Uncle Sengo thinks about it. "That sounds about right. And I think Yun could easily handle that on her own, don't you?" He turns to aunty, mostly just to say he'd conferred with his wife on the matter.

"Nn. This is just what my baby needs to spread her wings a bit." Aunty Sengo agrees.

"I'll even drop in now and again to lend a hand, but don't worry, I won't get in your hair too much." Tenten teases her little sister. With all this going on, Yun and I share a look. She's shocked, no doubt there, but... I there's a sense of pride that her parents would trust her with something so... huge!

"Ai-chan, this has been a wonderful meeting, but as you can imagine, we have so much to arrange!" Aunty Sengo says, smiling brightly.

"Before you go?" I reach into my flak jacket pocket and take out Kakashi's scroll to offer it to her. "I need to place a priority order. I'll need headbands and flak jackets made according to these specifications. It also contains a standing order with Hokage-sama's permission for me to order and distribute them as I see fit. Twenty of each should be sufficient for now." I offer the scroll to uncle Sengo, who immediately opens and reads it.

"Heh. Aren't you just full of surprises, Ai-chan." He smirks. "I'll have these delivered on Monday as early as possible. I'll just assume you want this done discretely?"

"For now, yes. By the end of the month you can brag about getting this contract with us."

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 1:15 PM, entrance gate meeting room number one, Senju District, Konoha, with Shadow Clone~**_

"Ginza-san, thank you for coming on such short notice." Kosuke's Shadow Clone welcomes our guest warmly. The original had to head back to Kikyo Castle to see to his duties there. Technically, I could handle this alone, but he seems intent on aiding me in every way he can.

"My pleasure. As I told Ai-sama before, your clansmen have always brought good business. I see no reason to not make time for such loyal customers." She bows courteously to us, as do her two clansmen – both familiar faces from her store, cousins of hers I believe.

"Quite true, and the intent of this meeting is for nothing less than offering you even more of our patronage." Kosuke-san explains vaguely. It doesn't say much, not really, but I can sense Nao's curiosity pique. "As you've no doubt heard, our clan's numbers have ballooned recently. We'll therefore need rather generous amounts of your kimonos almost immediately to accommodate them all. However, there is also the need to offer them a proper chance to go through your wares at their leisure. It is therefore our request that you open a branch within the Senju District to kill both birds with a single stone."

"How many clansmen do you have, if I may ask?" Nao's eyes have a calculating glint about them.

"Over eight hundred, from every age category." Kosuke answers easily. "I assure you, we will bring you enough business to be worth the investment required. And yes, you'll be the only civilian clothing story in our district."

She doesn't even blink. "How can I possibly say no to that? Now, that would be bad business. We'll start arranging the permits immediately."

"Thank you, Ginza-san. Your help is most appreciated." Kosuke-san bows low to her.

"_My_ help?" She sounds amused. "My dear Kosuke-san, your clansmen have been our more avid shoppers and spend more per visit than most families do per season. No, it is we that are grateful for this opportunity. " She bows low.

"I'll be sure to set up an appointment as soon as I have things arranged. And please do not hesitate to come see us if you are in need of anything before then." She bows again, seeing herself out to get everything arranged quickly.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 1:00 PM, main room, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with Shadow Clone~**_

"Savana, I was hoping to have a moment with you?" I ask, walking up to her and Sahara. I can't help but notice both of them cooing over the five kids now in their care.

"Oh, Ai-sama! I have wonderful news!" Savana announces. "Not only did we give all of our children a home, but we ended up adopting the majority of the children Konoha claimed as well! It seems that everyone was so motivated seeing our Clan Head accept her new children that many of the couples adopted six or even seven children!"

"Yes, even Shizune-sama adopted seven! She took those four nurses, two boys and a girl named Ikue?" Sahara adds happily, before she kisses the toddler in her arms. "She kept calling her 'aunty' for some reason though."

"Good." I smile warmly. I can't help but feel hopeful for my clan.

"What'd you want to discuss, by the way?" Savana wonders, smoothing the hair of her eldest son.

"Housing. I want to start arranging for every family to be housed together. I'm going to need you, Kosuke and Shizune to start piecing this together ASAP."

"Oh? I've got a meeting arranged with Shizune in fifteen minutes to start discussing that. I also wanted to discuss temporarily hiring her four nurses for the crèche to start training whoever else we hire to mind our kids." Savana smiles at me, probably wondering why I'd think she wouldn't already know that.

I can't hold in the glowing smile I find plastered on my face. "Savana, you know I love you, right?"

"Not as much as Sahara does." She winks at me. Sahara blushes a deep crimson, but is beaming nonetheless. "I've got all our paperwork sorted by the way. Kosuke-san said he'll make copies and have them delivered to the Hokage Tower to be processed. So, really, I think this has been a most productive day." Oh, if only she knew just how productive the days can be around here...

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 1:30 PM, garden behind Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~**_

"Hey, Ai-chan, are we going to the festival?" Choco asks, kind of out of the blue. Well, not really kind of, I was just talking to Itama about what kind of toys she likes to play with, and trying to get Yoko and Hiroe to join in to see if I could get the three of them to start talking to each other, instead of talking to me... so Choco's question is more like lighting out of a blue sky.

"Umm... Festival?" I try to sound curious, but really I'm just clueless.

"The Kyuubi Festival? Ai-chan we go every year!" She sounds miffed that I seem to have forgotten. Then she remembers who she's talking to and rolls her eyes. "It's October fifth. The festival is held on the eleventh."

"Ooh! Red and black decorations, fun games and too much food worth trying?" That definitely rings a bell! I just need to confirm we're talking about the same festival – there are so many damn festivals we celebrate around here. I mean, come on! There's one every three months to celebrate the changing of seasons, the Summer Festival happens to fall on my birthday – apparently. I can't really say I identify as a Gemini... but, meh. I can't just go changing my birthday because it suites me.

Choco and Hibari sigh, rolling their eyes and sharing an obviously exasperated look. "Ai... how do you manage to get so much done if you can't even keep track of today's date?"

"Ai doesn't even remember her own birthday, and you two are surprised?" Kouji defends me... I think.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, trying not to worry with the little things. "Um, if we take the kids shopping tomorrow for some nice kimonos... and we bring our Usagi teams for extra security... yeah, we should manage okay!"

"Umm... Ka-san?" Kawarama tries to get my attention. "Why are you so protective of us?" I look at him, then to Itama who's playing with my hair as she sits in my lap. I sigh; this isn't something I'd hoped to discuss anytime soon.

Kouji and Daichi, and Choco and Hibari, share a look, both slightly nervous. Jei and Pou do as well, as do Raiko and Rika. All of them hug their children a little tighter, thinking about why we're so paranoid.

"Because people will try to take you from us." I tell him plainly. "Every clan has had at least one of their children kidnapped or almost kidnapped. Whether for ransom, their bloodline, or just good old fashion revenge... it happens too often to not be paranoid for our babies."

"So someone might try to take Itama?" He asks, his eyes trained on my hands as I hug her closer to me. "No. You're scared because they **will** try. And you are doing everything in your power to not give them the chance."

"..." I don't answer him; I don't dare to. I can feel the fear bubbling up inside me, threatening to unleash a torrent of tears, or just a fit of anger. Neither will do my children any good.

"That's why you and Tou-san want us to start training immediately. You want us to become strong enough to help defend ourselves."

"Nn." I bob my head, begging Jei with my eyes to say something, to change the subject... anything!

"Tou-san, can we start now?" Kawarama asks. "If people are going to try to take my little sister, I want to be strong enough to stop them!"

"Is this just about Itama?" Jei asks him, trying to gauge Kawa-kun's motives.

"Of course not!" Kawarama's eyes blaze with determination. "Ka-san's worried about the whole clan! All of us kids are at risk after all, right? So I'll start by training to get strong enough to protect Itama. Then, when I'm strong enough for that, I'll train to protect my cousins too. And when I'm strong enough to protect them, then I'll start the REAL training to protect everyone in our clan!"

Tears spill down my cheeks. "Awww, Ka-chan... don' cwy, Ka-chan." Itama says, wiping away my tears. She kisses my nose when fresh tears fall, but that only makes me want to cry even more.

"It's okay, sweetie. Ka-san's crying because she's so happy." I explain, but she doesn't seem to understand why I'd cry because I'm happy. She hugs me, whispering that she 'wuvs' her Ka-chan.

"That's my boy." Jei praises, sticking out his fist for a fist bump. "If you want to start now, we'll start now. But you'd better be ready to work your butt off."

"Count on it!" Kawarama enthuses, bumping fists with Jei. Then his eyes find mine, emotions bubble up within him. "Don't worry, Ka-san. It'll take a while, but I won't let you down. I promise!"

"Hey, hey, Tou-san! Can we start training now too!?" Daichi's five year old son asks, but his older sister looks up hopefully as well, her desire to protect her little brother shining in her chakra. Raiko and Rika's nine year old daughter seems to be pestering them as well to start training immediately.

My heart swells with pride, and with hope that the next generation will be stronger than all the previous generations of Senjus. I can't wait to see it become a reality.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 3:15 PM, entrance gate meeting room number one, Senju District, Konoha, with Shadow Clone~**_

"Masao-sensei, thank you for coming." Kosuke's clone greets our guest.

"Ai-san assured me this would be worth my time, so I see no reason not to offer it." Masao says, sitting down to the low table. "I am aware that you are opening your own hospital in your district. What is it that you believe I can do to aid you in this?"

"Actually, Masao-sensei, my proposal benefits us both." I offer, not letting Kosuke do the talking this time. "You see, I know that the larger the quantities you order your stock in, the better the price you get for it. So we propose that we order all our stocks with Konoha General to get the best deal possible for both parties. We're also proposing that once we have a properly trained staff, we offer our aid when it's needed."

"Hmm, is that so..." He thinks about it, but seems to just be waiting on more information.

"It is. You see, we both know that unforeseen circumstances come up more often than we'd like. So if Konoha General is ever short on hands, all you'd have to do is send word to us and we'll send as many as we can to aid you. Not for free, of course. We'd ask that our people be given the same hour rate as your own staff of comparable rank, which would be transferred to our clan's account during the next salary cycle. But you'd only be paying for the hours they're needed." I explain. "We know that ordering with you benefits us more than you, so we offer you this deal to compensate for it."

"Hmm. If you are willing to include my clansmen in your training program, you have a deal." He offers, but I don't like how vague that sounds.

"Include them?" I ask.

"Yes. Our retired Medics need something to keep them busy, and teaching will help them pass on their knowledge and experience. And our younger generation could learn a lot from your Medics. This too would be mutually beneficial, would it not?" He offers. I look to Kosuke-san, wondering about that. Kosuke-san, of course, nods.

"Very well. Classes start on Monday. Nine AM sharp, so they'll have to be here at eight thirty with a detailed list of who's who. I'll also expect you to be here personally to vouch for each and every person requesting entrance into our district. I'm sure you can understand the burden such a venture places on our security?" I gaze at him; not to make him back down, but for him to understand just how careful we are with unknown elements entering our family's grounds.

"Of course. I will only select those I trust implicitly." He assures me. "Furthermore, I will impress on each and every one of them not to give your people reason to question their motives in anything they do."

"You do that." I agree wholeheartedly. "As well, you will impress on them our desire for secrecy. If we are to teach them our more intimate jutsus and theories, we'll need a guarantee that these secrets stay in the Ono clan."

He works his mouth, trying to say something but finding himself unable to.

"I have no issue strengthening your clan, Masao. However, this is only because the Ono clan's loyalty to Konoha is unquestioned. Any and all knowledge your clansmen acquire here, MUST stay in a closed circuit. Not to mention any hearsay they pick up on while here. This is nonnegotiable." I press.

"Might this include master classes for already established Medics?" He all but begs. If Shizune were to start training the Medics from Konoha General... well, I can see nothing but good coming from that.

"I will discuss it with Shizune. I promise nothing, however. That is her call to make, not mine." I tell him plainly. Then a thought hits me... Sakura-nee. She can't teach the jutsu classes, but she's MORE than qualified for the theory classes! I'll discuss this with her when I see her. "And only Ono Medics are currently up for discussion. Perhaps in the future we could arrange classes outside our District, but our current focus is our own people. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course." He nods happily. "If you or Shizune could teach my clansmen one percent of what you know, I'd be more than satisfied with this agreement."

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 3:30 PM, garden behind Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~**_

"I love it here. It's so... peaceful." Hibari says, nursing Hiromitsu. Luckily all the guys are gone, so it's a lot less awkward. Hiroe is curled up in her lap, her head laying on her Ka-san's thigh; out cold. Kaiya seems to have figured her cousin has the right idea, so she starts getting fussy to show she wants the same. Choco just rolls her eyes and whips out her breast for her baby. Yoko's napping in much the same position as Hiroe too! It's just too cute for words!

"It is." I agree, idly stroking Itama's hair. She'd pretty much refused to lay down in my lap, so I let her fall asleep in my arms. Of course, before she decided I was comfortable enough, she had to unzip my flak jacket so she could snuggle between my breasts. Luckily my shirt isn't low cut, or she might have tried nursing as well – milk or no.

"You guys do realise that our kids are going to end up stronger than us, right?" Rika points out, amused. She's sitting down next to me, her two year old son snuggled up in her arms much like Itama is in mine.

"They'll try. But I don't plan on making it easy for them." I say, meaning it. I'm nowhere near as strong as I need to be.

"Nn." Rika smiles at me, knowing what I'm really thinking. That girl seems to know me almost as well as Jei does – which is kind of scary really. "Hey, Ai... think you can help me out? I mean, I'm a Senju now too, right?"

"What kind of a silly question is that?" I glare at her. "I'd have helped even if you weren't. You know that. Besides, you're going to start class on Monday too."

"I know... but we both know that's not what I mean. You're going to be training your kids at home, and..." Since when is Rika so indirect with me!? "I was kind of hoping..."

"Rika. Stop being such a..." I motion to her, trying to say that whatever it is that's got her acting like she is needs to stop. "Of course I'll help you. You're Water too, I'm guessing?"

"Nn." She seems so reserved right now. "Hina-nee started teaching me the basics, but getting Minako and her family settled in and starting their training takes precedence."

"Naturally. You know you could ask Raiko to help as well, right? I don't think anyone would want to help you train more than her." I remind her.

"She's been teaching me a new Taijutsu style since we got together. Heck, she's the one that's been pestering Shizune about ways we could get married without having to go through Konoha's General Laws. She figured asking you and Naruto-nii would be so much simpler."

"The Senju-Amatsu-Uzumaki precedent?" I wonder, but don't really need her to confirm. Because the Amatsu are part of both the Senju and Uzumaki clans, a precedent was set that Amatsu could easily marry into either clan without creating a problem – which eventually spilled over into Senju-Uzumaki marriages, like Hashirama and Mito. Both Uzumaki and Senju encouraged this, because it continued to strengthen the ties between our clans – ties that couldn't possibly be stronger than they are today.

"Nn. So when Rai-kun heard you make that announcement, she kind of rushed to find me. She proposed on the spot, right in front of the other Uzumakis." Rika recalls. "I can't tell who was crying more, me or Hina-nee."

"And now you're a married woman with five kids." I tease her, knowing I implicate myself just the same.

"Yeah." She says dreamily. "I always thought I'd hate getting married, that I'd hate having kids. But..."

I don't interrupt, giving her the time she needs to sort out her thoughts.

"When Rai-kun asked me... the only thing I could think... it wasn't if I wanted to or not. All I needed to know was when." Tears well up in the corners of her eyes, but don't fall. "When she said 'Now. Right now. And if we hurry we can even adopt all the brats your heart has space for.'..." The tears spill down her cheeks, but she's never smiled as brightly as she's smiling right now. She kisses her son, Kazumi, hugging him to her. She smells his jet black hair, kissing him again. He sighs, but doesn't stir.

"How can we ever thank you, Ai... How can we ever repay you...?" She turns to me, not fusing when I wipe away her tears.

"You don't have to." I answer. She looks like she's about to argue with me, so I look down at Itama and shrug. "Just love them. Love them with all your heart. That's more than I'll ever dare ask for."

"Umm... Ai-sama?" Himono wonders. I, of course, demand that she call me 'Ai-chan', but I don't put any stock in her listening this time. "Ai-chan... I think I may be pregnant." I start to cry instantly, both too shocked and too happy for my body to contain both emotions. It almost doesn't even register that she'd finally called me 'Ai-chan'.

I scan her a little closer. With Sakura it'd been easy to tell. Her chakra is so strong, and since Sasuke's is as well, the foetus starts out draining more chakra than average. But Himono's a civilian, sure she's been training in chakra usage as well, but nothing she does will ever help her compare to legends in the making like Sasuke and Sakura.

"Three weeks. Congratulations, Himono-chan." I confirm. "You'll need to make an appointment with Shizune for prenatal care, especially seeing as Pou is a shinobi." I almost effortlessly switch into 'Healer mode', explaining what she needs and why, and what to expect.

"And no more chakra exercises for you. You're baby will be soaking up more than your body is likely to produce naturally. That's why you need the chakra supplement pills. I won't stop you from learning the theories, but you are seriously forbidden from trying to use any jutsu. Even if it's for Sealing."

"Thank you." She's a bit emotional herself, but really she's in good company when it comes to this. Technically she's the first of the 'inner circle' to get pregnant, but we'll be there for her every step of the way. "That's actually one of the reasons Pou demanded I tell you immediately. Well, that and..."

"Making sure you have someone to guard you around the clock?" I smile, amused how acclimatized Pou's become with us. He knows without asking that we'll be as paranoid for Himono's sake as we would for any of us.

"Nn." Himono noises but she doesn't really agree with me, not entirely. She's idly smoothing the toddler in her lap's white hair. I was quite amused when I noticed that she and Pou carefully selected only white haired children. Sure, they are all of a lighter complexion, but at least they'd have the same colour hair. "I think it has more to do with me always trying to do everything myself. He's afraid I'll wear myself down."

"About that." I get everyone's attention. They know me well enough to know I'm about to make an announcement. "You guys are all moving into the Main House. I had a meeting with Kosuke-san, Shizune and Savana about living arrangements, and really the only thing that makes sense is that Jei and I, along with our personal guards, live in the same house. At least until we decide on a better course of action."

"Better course of action?" Rika asks, wondering about my vagueness. She knows better than anyone I don't like being vague.

"Well, there's kind of an undecided that the Main House needs to discuss." I frown in thought. I like the idea, but I hate the idea too. "We need to vote on the best course of action regarding Kikyo Castle. On the one hand, it would be an ideal home for the Main House families. We'd all have enough space, and all of our kids could get their own room. But that puts unnecessary space between us and the Branch House, so I'd suggested using her as our school and hospital... But even I have to admit that her historical significance would be lost if I push for that..."

"You refuse to repeat the Hyuuga's mistake." Rika points out, clearly approving. "What if we invite the Branch members into the castle regularly? For dinner, for training, just because? Maybe encourage our kids to play with the Branch members just as much as we encourage them playing with their cousins?"

"Maybe. I'd still rather they didn't see us as higher or more important... but they already do, don't they..." I grouse, hating that people keep putting me on some stupid pedestal.

"You saved them, Ai. All of them. Literally and figuratively saved them, and continue to do so with each step you make. I mean, I sort of expected it and I'm still floored by what you've accomplished here." Rika points out. The others all agree, so I don't bother saying anything. "You're giving these people the life most could only dream of. They'll never go hungry, they'll never lack anything, they'll be respected, even revered in our village just for being part of our clan... Give it up, Ai. Unless you start slaughtering them by your own hand, there's nothing you could do to lose their respect and devotion."

"Rika, please." I intone, glaring at her. She's clearly overstating her case.

"Name one clan in the Elemental Nations that accepts homosexuals with open arms. Let alone legalizing same sex marriage." Rika presses on. "Name one clan that would demand that even the least of their clan be given the exact same opportunities as the Head's children."

"Rika, I'm not doing it for that. I'm doing it because it's right." I argue, hoping for her to see my point. I mean, come on, what'd I do that no one else could have done a hundred years ago?

"I'm not saying you are. I'm showing you why they rightly place you on a pedestal." She counters.

"She's right, Ai-chan. You might not be doing these things for the recognition, but your deeds deserve it all the same." Himono agrees.

"Two against one? How is that fair?" I complain, running out of logical arguments. Hopefully I can just switch the conversation and be done with it.

"Four against one." Hibari puts in her two cents. Great, if _she's_ speaking up then you know this is a lost cause.

"Definitely four against one. I mean, come on. You're elite guards wouldn't have been anything but notches on someone's sword hilt without you, Ai. You know that no one else would have given Kouji and Daichi the time of day, let alone beg everyone they know to help train them." Choco lays it on just as thick as Rika. She's even trying to keep her voice low to not wake the kids; she's usually a lot louder than this. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have any of this. I wouldn't be nursing my Kaiya-chan, I wouldn't be married to the love of my life. I wouldn't have stood a chance at getting any training in Healing or Sealing Arts. I'd just be working in my mom's restaurant, wondering if one of the rich customers is flirting with me or not."

"Nah... Kouji would have still done everything in his power to win you over. That boy's had it bad for you for as long as I've known him." I tattle, smiling.

"But would I have given him the time of day?" Choco counters. Damn it! Since when is everyone so good at shutting my arguments down!? Well, arguments and diversions. "His dad's still a genin at thirty-five. His mom's a civilian homemaker. As much as I love them now, we both know he didn't stand a chance without your help. My parents would have disowned me if I'd dared associate with a boy with no hope for the future."

Yeah, they probably would.

"But look at him now. Kouji went from being coal no miner would want, to being a diamond fit for a daimyo. And what's more... had you not strung me along, I'd have thought him out of my league."

"And that's not even starting on Ikue, myself, Rika, Jei, Raiza, Itama, Kawarama, Savana..." Hibari trails off. Giving up, I sigh. I choose instead to focus on Itama, stroking her hair lightly, wondering about her future. Can I really change her future for the better, like the girls think I've changed theirs?

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 5:00 PM, main room, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~**_

Today's been a long, productive and incredibly fulfilling day. So even though I'm here with basically every other parent in our clan as we await our children... I can't help but glow.

Kawa-kun's sleeping in Jei's arms, worn out from whatever his Tou-san put him through. Interestingly, that's true for all of them. Daichi has both his five and seven year olds in his arms, sleeping soundly.

We're all huddled together, trying to make space enough for everyone. Some of the other kids are running around, playing. Others are crying to their parents about something or the other. The little feet pounding against the wooden floor, the shrieks of joy or surprise; as weird as it sounds, it's all music to my ears.

It's another ten minutes before the first of the kids start filing into the main hall. Apparently they had class in the basement – which would make sense, seeing as the upper rooms are all taken. The room is almost immediately filled with emotions; all positive. Kids are telling their parents about the homework they got, or about how they did on their test. The parents all listen carefully, asking this or rewording that.

I smile, looking at Itama, Hiroe and Yoko running around together, giggling like mad as Kazumi tries to tag one of them. Then I look to Himono, who's kissing the little girl in her arms and telling her that it's okay if she wants to play too. Seeing all this just... touches my heart, in a profound and deep and meaningful way. Rika nudges my side, nodding towards the door everyone's coming through. Our bunch are coming through, with Raiza taking up the rear to make sure everyone sticks together. Tanyu spots us, waving and announcing it to the others, sending the lot of them on a mad dash to see who'll reach us first.

Surprisingly, it's Nisshou that jumps into my arms the first chance he gets. He doesn't say much, but he's reluctant to let go of me all the same. Tanyu looks a little uncertain at first, but when I beckon to him he throws his arms around both of us, telling me everything Nisshou won't. The test Kosuke-san put them through, the history lecture on the Senju clan, the chakra exercise they need to practice for Monday, the kunai they really need as soon as possible, even the lecture on required safety precautions when going into the village. He happily babbles on about all of it.

"What happened to Kawa-kun? He looks like he's had a rough day." Raiza asks, drawing everyone's attention to the sleeping kids in their fathers' arms.

"They started training too. It seems like they want to catch up to you guys quickly." I tease, winking at Raiza. "Now come on, Ka-san wants her hug!" Nisshou reluctantly lets me go, but he's quick to go to Jei for another hug. Tanyu on the other hand all but demands he get to carry his little brother home.

That means my arms are temporarily empty. I pout at my eldest, wordlessly begging for my hug, puppy eyes and all. She smiles that uncertain little smile of hers, wrapping her arms around my waist. "How was your day, sweetie?" I ask softly, hugging her closer to me.

"Amazing." She says, as if she can still hardly believe it. "Kosuke-sama thinks I should be ready for my graduation exam soon, I just need to focus on Healing and Sealing and study up on the history scrolls he gave me."

"We'll work on that later. I also have something pretty cool to tell you, but that'll have to wait." I gently push her back. "We need to get everyone settled in, okay?"

"Nn."

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 5:30 PM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~**_

"Alright, everyone, settle down!" I announce over the din. The chatter eases, before stopping altogether. "Thank you. Now, I'm sure everyone's excited, and the situation is all brand new, but if you hear me out we can have this arranged before you guys need to start washing up for dinner."

"Yes, all five of our families will be living here together." I confirm what most of the gossip was about en route. "Because of your parents' position, it only makes sense. Now, that means that we have to figure out who's sleeping where. We have thirty bedrooms available, some larger than others, so that means not everyone can have their own room. Jei will assign which family gets which rooms, and then your parents will assign which of you will be sleeping where. I am not getting involved in this debate. And I'm picking no one's side."

There's already a clamour of declaring who wants to share a room, completely ignoring that they don't actually have any say in the matter. "Hoooold IT!" They grow silent again. "More importantly is that we have only two bathrooms. Yes, they are large enough for multiple occupants, but it doesn't change the fact that there are only two. So the upstairs bathroom is for girls only, the downstairs bathroom is for boys only. Temporarily we only have one hamper in each, so we'll have to come up with a solution for tonight."

"Tomorrow, we head into the village together." They're all buzzing with excitement again, completely ignoring that I'm still explaining something. I raise a hand to tell them to settle down. I don't continue until I have their undivided attention once again. "Calm down or I can't get to the good stuff." I tease.

"We're heading into the village together. That means that we will stick together the entire time. I'm paranoid and proud of it, so I'll not tolerate any complaints about us not giving you breathing room." No one looks surprised. "If you can handle that, then we'll be taking you all... shopping!"

The girls are all squealing happily, but most of the boys just groan; Tanyu being the only exception. "We'll need to get you all some basics. Uniforms to train in, some clothes to fill your closets, training equipment... and you'll each need to pick out a nice kimono for the festival next week!" Again the girls are squealing. The boys seems excited this time too.

"Alright. That's all I have to say for now. Hop to!" I roll my eyes when the mad scramble starts. Somehow I can't help but wonder if they even listened when I said Jei still needs to assign rooms... whatever. I just go sit on the porch and enjoy not being part of the madness.

Raiza, Tanyu and Itama are quite happy to join me, even if it's just lazing about for now. Itama of course demands to sit in my lap, the others flank me and we... just enjoy the moment.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 6:30 PM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~**_

"Itatakimasu!" Everyone choruses, and we all start digging in. Unfortunately, it's still bentos, so I'm a little embarrassed with not having something warm prepared for my guests. They all repeatedly assured me it's fine, but... still. At least it's well prepared bentos.

Once again, Tanyu and Raiza flank me, and Itama is in my lap – I swear, I might as well start calling it 'her lap', since it's practically reserved for only her. And forget food being for me... it's community food if it's in front of me now... Everyone else is kind of sitting wherever; some are even trading to see if they'd like a particular dish, seeing as Inaho made five different styles and marked them all accordingly. I have the 'medic' bento, so it's of course vegan, and surprisingly Tanyu prefers the same. I think we really have a little Medic in the making.

"Hey, Ka-san, do you like the rolls? I can't seem to decide if they're sweet or sour." Tanyu asks, after chewing properly and swallowing. Interestingly, he still covers his mouth to be sure. That isn't typical boy behaviour; might be worth monitoring.

"They're tofu rolls Inaho likes making for me." I explain. "And some of them are actually both. She loves experimenting with flavours, so if she has to make enough, she likes putting in different flavours to spice it up."

"Hmm..." Tanyu thinks about it, trying another tofu roll. This time he moans from the flavour – that'd be the sweet red bean paste roll. He makes a few more appreciative noises, looking up and sighing contently. I think he likes it too.

"Good, huh?" I ask, smiling.

"Mm hmm!" He enthuses. I offer him mine – knowing Inaho, each bento would only have a single roll of each flavour, and I can tell he REALLY likes it. "Share?" He offers, biting it in two and offering me half. He even lets me eat it off his chopsticks! I moan, loving the roll for all it's worth.

"Inaho really needs to teach me how to make these. But I really want Shizune-nee to teach me her curry tofu recipe too!" I say after I chew and swallow, my hand in front of my mouth. "Kami-sama, it's going to be so weird not living with those two for a while..."

"I'm sorry..." Tanyu deflates, somehow thinking he's responsible for this.

"None of that, sweetie. We decided that this arrangement works best, even if only temporarily. We'll figure it out, okay?" I kiss him on his brow, getting a smudge of bean paste on his forehead. I giggle a little, wiping it away. He looks at me, wondering what's so funny. "I'm sorry, I accidentally got a little bit of the paste on you." He giggles a little too, hand in front of his mouth and eyes twinkling with amusement, teasing a smile out of me.

Not twenty minutes later, everyone has had their fill. So once I properly wipe my mouth in a napkin, help Itama wipe hers and her hands too, and notice how both Raiza and Tanyu are wiping theirs... I focus on my guests again.

"Thank you guys for coming. I'm sorry that things aren't as organized as I'd like, but today's just one of those days." I offer an apologetic smile. Yoshino is the first to assure me everything was lovely, but Chouza and Inoichi's wives parrot her almost immediately. Ino does as well, pointing out that she'd never manage half of it with everything I have going on right now.

"Ka-san is kind of amazing, isn't she?" Tanyu enthuses, hugging me. I kiss his brow, thanking him.

"Now, there were a few business matters I wished to discuss. Perhaps the kids would like to go into the yard? This will be rather boring, I'm afraid." I offer, knowing they won't really have the patience for it. Nisshou takes Itama from me – I'm actually kind of amazed that she doesn't mind at all – and heads out with Kawarama. Almost all the kids are quick to follow, chatting about their day and comparing which bento they got. "You two don't want to join them?" I ask Raiza and Tanyu, who're both still flanking me.

"I'd rather stay here, if that's okay?" Raiza asks carefully. I turn to her and our eyes meet; mine questioning, hers begging.

"My eldest is already trying to learn the ropes." I brag proudly. "How could I possibly object to that?"

I clear my throat, choosing not to ask Tanyu for his reasoning. "Well then. The reasons I needed all three of you here vary considerably, but are interlinked." I begin the negotiations, my tone far more professional now. "Chouza-san, I wish to discuss the possibility of your clan opening a few restaurants here. Preferably at least three or four, small to medium sized and with individual styles of food. You won't need to consider wait staff, seeing as my clansmen could use the work."

"Hmm... for eight-hundred... huh?" He thinks about it. "How many individual families?"

"Roughly one-hundred and thirty, but that only includes my clan. The Uzumaki, Kohaku and four from Artisan are here as well. The Usagi are here around the clock, it would be nice to have some vegan options for them too. We'll also be expecting Ono clansmen commuting almost daily, they might be tempted to eat here if the option presents itself. And that doesn't even include the guests we get here regularly." I smile at them to prove my point. Chouza chuckles heartily, knowing just what I mean.

"I'm not asking from a business perspective, Ai-chan. It's more to see if three or four would really house what you could expect for this size a district." He admits, thinking about it again. "I would suggest about ten medium sized restaurants and about the same in food carts and even some smaller restaurants. Shinobi have far larger appetites, and most would be too tired after training all day to be bothered with cooking."

"Hmm..." I think about that. "I have absolutely no experience in this field, so I'll trust your judgement. Would you perhaps be willing to make a business proposal to present to our Elder Council? As much as I'd like to handle everything, I really can't."

"Can do!" Chouza announces proudly. "I'll have that ready by Monday, I should think. Once I do, I'll make an appointment and we'll see where we go from there. How's that sound?"

"Perfect!" I smile, bowing my head in thanks. He rubs the back of his head, quite pleased with himself. I can't really blame him for that – he just saved my ass! I hadn't thought of any of that, and I clearly underestimated the situation because of it!

"Shikaku-san, I'll also need a drugstore and an ingredients store set up. I propose a joint effort between your clan and the Yamanakas, because between the two of you there is nothing I would need to order anywhere else." Shikaku and Inoichi share a look, nodding at my assessment.

"This isn't something we've never done. We can have a proposal early next week as well, but I dare not say exactly when." Inoichi offers, knowing his buddy would just whine and complain.

"Thank you." I bow to both of them in turn. "Inoichi-san, I would also like a flower shop set up, if at all possible? We have a lot of newlyweds here, and I think it would be nice to make it easy for them to keep the romance going."

"Aww!" Ino and her mother share a look and blush, thinking about one of their favourite reasons to work in a flower shop – if I had to guess. Inoichi just rolls his eyes, but clearly isn't getting involved in this one. "Tou-san! It would be nice if you thought about Ka-san like that too, you know!" Ah, I guess he just saw that coming.

"That can be arranged, Ai-chan. And with these two bugging me, I'm sure I can speed up those proposals considerably. I'll need an excuse to get out of the house, after all." He teases them; I can tell from the cocky smirk.

"That would be appreciated." I smile, not hiding my amusement. My smile quickly fades, however, when I think about the other proposal I need to discuss. "As well..." Inoichi and Ino both turn serious, their faces drained of emotion. They can tell from my body language that I'm about to discuss something... less than pleasant.

"I'll need to hire a few of your clansmen long term." I begin, thinking about how to word it without embarrassing my children. "I fear that love alone will not be enough to heal the scars the past has left on many of my new clansmen. I would have you aid in healing them mentally and emotionally, if you are willing." I hug both Raiza and Tanyu closer to me, mostly so they can't see how profusely I'm begging Inoichi with my eyes to help us. I don't repress the fears; I don't try to control my facial expression at all. I let him see how deep my worry runs for their mental health after all I'd seen In Sky, and what I know the Hatsuhana went through.

"I'll send four of them tomorrow afternoon." He offers. "Ino will be one of them. She's not as experienced, but coupled with her medical knowledge she is by far one of our more capable in this field."

"Thank you." I bow low, my forehead kissing the table in front of me.

"I assume you'll want me to introduce them?" Inoichi asks, mostly just to change the subject.

"Preferably yes. I trust Ino, but your word still carries more weight in your clan." I offer Ino an apologetic smile, but I just really can't take any risks with my people's safety.

"As you wish. We should be here around four, I should think. Mostly it's just introductions setting up appointments and the like, so it shouldn't take too long." Inoichi offers easily.

"I'll have Shizune, Kosuke and Savana present then. Thank you." I bow again and again. I can't seem to stop crying either, overwhelmed with gratitude. It's not that I doubt Shizune's ability to help her patients, but the Yamanaka clan literally specializes in all aspects of the mind! No one produces more capable Mind Healers than them. No one.

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**~Friday 7:30 PM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~**_

After hammering out a few more details with my guests, and inviting them to dinner again soon –with a home cooked meal and hopefully enough time to go through proper introductions– they announce they need to start heading home. However, Inoichi asks that I walk with him? He seems to have something he wishes to discuss with me.

Seeing no reason not to, and seeing how the kids are all training with their father, I go with him. Once the front door slides shut, I offer my best guess what this is about. "Tanyu, right?"

The others catch on that this is a private conversation and start walking ahead. Inoichi nods gravely. "Do you know what it is that I wish to discuss?"

"His mannerisms." I say, thinking back on my earlier observations. "No... more than that. There's something in his chakra as well, something I couldn't place. I mean..." I think about not just how he acts, but how he is.

"His every move, his speech pattern, his manners, they are all typical for a girl his age, aren't they?" I look for confirmation. Surely he'd have seen it too!

"Nn. That chakra abnormality is called a gender incongruence echo. Raiko has it too, don't you agree?" He keeps his tone neutral, but I sense his worry nonetheless.

"I will not abandon my child regardless of what that means, Inoichi." I tell him, my eyes filled with worry. "But please explain what we're dealing with. I can't take the guesswork."

"Physically, Tanyu is a boy. Mentally, emotionally, Tanyu is a girl." He explains, his tone far more compassionate now. "From the reports I've read, I can only guess that Tanyu will have deeper scars than most. Identifying as a girl in a place as toxic to all things feminine as Sky? Can you imagine the turmoil that must have inflicted?"

Wanting to be a... no, identifying as a girl, in a place where girls were kept in breeding kennels? Where girls were considered worthless... or worse...

"... what can I do?" I ask, hating that my voice is quivering out of fear for my child.

"Only Tanyu can answer that."

"You consciously use no gendered pronouns. I take it there's a good chance my child will have a preference for one over the other. And not the one we currently use." I don't ask; I don't need to. Tanyu's been following every example Raiza and I offered so far... Would I have figured this out without Inoichi's guidance? No, at least not this quickly. "How can I best approach her?"

Inoichi's shock is well concealed, but not good enough for me to not notice it. "Only she can decide that. All you can do is try to be gentle in whatever approach you go for. And try not to overwhelm her by going too fast." He explains. "Ask open questions. Encourage her to choose for herself. And let her tell you what pace is right for her."

I take a long moment, letting it sink in. This is going to be such a headache... but my baby's worth it.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 22_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_Mini Interlude 1: Jei's resolve_**

_**~Friday 6:00 PM, Hokage's Office, Hokage Tower, with Jei's Shadow Clone~**_

"Hokage-sama, I have the official adoption papers for everyone now of the Senju clan." I offer, gently placing the stack on Hokage-sama's desk in front of him. "I would also like to inform you that of the one-hundred and sixty orphans Konoha claimed, only thirty-four are still in need of a home."

"Oh? Has Ai-chan been busy again?" Hokage-sama eye-smiles, amused with the situation I suppose.

"No, sir. She merely offered those already in her care, but... well, her tactic might have worked too well." I explain, sort of.

"..." He seems confused and curious, but he doesn't press.

"There's more, Hokage-sama. She's legalized same-sex marriage in our clan. I'm sure once things settle down, she'll be pushing for the other clans in our district to adopt the same." I offer without being asked. He'll see for himself if he decides to read through the documents, but in all likelihood he'll just have them filed away. Telling him is best.

"That sounds like her." He says, his tone thoughtful. He's probably thinking something along the lines of: 'The other clans in Konoha are going to be pressured into doing the same now, and soon she's going to start pushing for it in the Konoha Council'. "But there's a reason you're telling me this." Or he could just be dissecting my motives.

"There is." I agree, but don't offer what.

"Hmm. Let's see if I know you as well as I know Ai, shall we?" His visible eye hardens slightly, his gaze sharpens, as if I'm an enemy he's trying to predict the next move of. "Because Ai has her hands full with dealing with the clan, you are trying to help her in every way possible. You're therefore here to ask for a way and the means to be promoted swiftly to at least Tokubetsu Jounin. You're also likely to ask for some kind of favour so that you feel you've tested my willingness to help you directly and not just Ai indirectly, but you're likely to not care so long as the end result remains the same. You also want this conversation kept private so that Ai doesn't find out what you're up to, so that –once promoted– you can simply inform her that you'll attend the Council meeting in her place."

... He's obviously the Hokage for a reason. Damn, he didn't miss anything. Well, other than the asking for a favour thing, I'd skip that entirely and not care as long as I get what I need.

"As it happens, Jei, you're in luck. I happen to need something and you're the perfect person for the job." He claims. I don't react, nor does my stance change. I'm used to Cloud's standards when address a Kage, after all. "I need someone to monitor Ai for me. Someone who knows her well enough to know when she's in over her head. **And** someone that she would tolerate slowing her down. Really, can you think of anyone else for the job?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sakura. Jiraiya of the Sannin." I offer off the top of my head.

"Nn. I'd considered them, but they'll be away for a long time while I need Ai here." He explains, silent for a long moment. I can't seem to make sense of that.

"I'm not sure I understand, sir. Why would you need Ai here when she's so proficient in the field? And why would you need someone to monitor her if you know her so well?" I ask, after deciding he's not going to continue. "And what would you require of me, exactly. You know I cannot divulge Senju clan matters."

"I don't expect you to. Just make sure Ai is doing okay, and let me know if there's something I can do to help her stay that way." He eye-smiles again. "And Ai **is** effective in the field, so how effective do you think she'll be in warding off potential threats to Konoha? And what's more, she'd saved an entire village from being wiped off the map with little more than a suggestion to the right people." Hmm, true. Other than Naruto himself, I don't think anyone is a better threat to wave around to other nations. "And frankly I need her monitored... because what would happen if Ai were to become... something else?"

"Something else?" I ask, confused.

"Tell me, Jei. If you were to rate Ai on the scale of good versus evil, where would you place her?" He asks, his tone as serious as the glint in his eye.

"Good." I say. I mean come on, she's capable of evil; we all are. But every decision she makes come from a good place!

"Now tell me, what would happen if she were... not so good." Although I try to fight it, I feel the colour drain from my face. "Ai is manipulative, shrewd, and has the brains to get what she wants every time. And what's more, she's currently building up an army of Senjus that would die for her without a second thought. If she were to ever be as dark and evil as Danzo is today..."

"But Ai's-"

"Jei, think." Hokage-sama interrupts. "If she were to lose herself on a quest for vengeance. If she were to start losing pieces of herself on the battlefield like so many that have come and gone before her."

"It's different now, Kakashi. We're married, we've adopted. She has all she needs to stay grounded and focused."

"Congratulations." He eye-smiles again. He seems to be doing that a lot in this meeting. I thank him, waiting for the other boot to drop. I don't wait long. "And yet... what would happen if something were to happen to one of your new children?"

"She'd go on a rampage. That's why we're being so paranoid. You know that."

"I do. That's why I only send people to her that I can trust, **truly** trust." He explains. "You know that Ai is still hurting, Jei. You know that any little thing could still set her off. That's why I'll help you, if you help her."

I think it over. It sounds fair, and frankly it's not like I ever considered not helping my wife. Only... "If you don't mind my asking, sir. Why did you promote her to Tokubetsu Jounin when you clearly know she's vulnerable right now?"

"Because Konoha needs her." He answers vaguely. I don't understand, but it clearly isn't meant for me to. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, sir." I nod.

"Good." As if on cue, a knock announces company. "Tokubetsu Jounin Senju Jei, I believe you've already met Aoba-kun. I want you to help him offer Ai Intelligence and T&amp;I training."

... Well, this'll be easy. "Aoba, you already know Ai. Just walk up to her and offer it." I intone, meaning every word of it.

"..." That leaves them speechless. Wow, and he knows Ai so well?

"She'll ask him why." Hokage-sama tries to counter.

"Tell her something along the lines of believing she can handle it. Just keep it in character and authentic. So long as she can't detect a lie, she won't care."

"But, but..." Oh boy. They seriously think they know her better than I do? Why ask for my help then. Oh well, Jei ma boy, suck it up. This is the price of your prize.

**_8-8_**

**_End Mini Interlude 1_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, Tanyu is transgender. A trans girl. Raiko is also a trans man, you'll see which Canon character he ends up being, don't worry. For those who don't like reading up on transgender issues, just skip Chapter 23. It won't do much plot wise, and simply put it won't be hard to follow both characters after._**

**_Update October 13th, 2015._**


	27. Arc 2 - Uncle and Niece

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 2 – Senju: past, present, future – Chapter 23 – Uncle and Niece**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday 8:00 PM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

Having seen everyone off, I rush home to put my baby to bed. It's WAY past her bedtime, and she's already had a long day. I find her half asleep on the porch, watching the others training with Jei. She's fighting to stay awake, grumbling and yawning even as I pick her up. "Jei, I'm going to bring Ita-chan to bed. She's sleeping in our room, right?"

"Yeah. While you're up there, check on Tanyu. He's been gone quite a while now." He tells me, suddenly appearing in front of me. He kisses Itama's cheek, wishing her sweet dreams. "I think it'll actually be really late for the kids to start Sealing or Healing training tonight. Would you mind postponing it until tomorrow?"

I assure him that it's fine, kissing him and reminding him to send the kids to wash up when they're done. With that, I start my trek upstairs; every step soundless, to mask my approach. I really don't want to do this to Tanyu, but I can sense her in our bedroom... and she's in awe of something. It isn't hard to figure out, after the talk I had with Inoichi.

The closer I get, the more I wonder how best to broach this. I'll end up winging it, but I really wish there was some manual, some scroll... something, anything that could prepare me for this.

Once in front of Ka-san's old bedroom door –now Jei and my bedroom– I slide the door open quickly. What I see surprises me less than I'd feared; Tanyu is blowing kisses to herself in my vanity mirror.

"Hey, sweetie, Tou-san was wondering where you'd run off to. Hold on, let me just tuck Itama in." I smile at her, hating the fear I see in her eyes. Luckily Itama had fallen asleep on the way up, so I just pull back the sheets slightly and lay her down in the middle of the bed and use the two pillows as boarders to keep her from rolling around too much. I then cover her up to her chest to keep her warm, and kiss her good night.

Having dealt with my only 'distraction' –although a cute and cuddly distraction– I turn to the almost freaking out girl who's trying fervently to remove every trace of my lipstick, hoping I'll never notice. I smile at her, showing that I'm not upset in the least. "You looked so much cuter when you were blowing kisses in the mirror." I tease her a little. "And lucky you, Ka-san knows a few tricks I could teach you. If you want, that is."

She's too freaked out to even respond, so I doubt she even heard me. Deciding that old tactics sometimes work best, I walk up to her and I hug her. I kiss her on the crown of her head, murmuring over and over that I love her and that I'm not upset in any way.

"Ka... san...?" She isn't crying yet, so she likely doesn't realise how deeply I mean what I say. I push her back gently and lift her chin with a finger until our eyes meet. Her eyes show fear, so I offer her my love and compassion.

"I've been monitoring you all day, sweetie. Your facial expressions, your body language, the way you carry yourself, the way you talk, the way you walk, even your picture perfect table manners and easygoing politeness. You are not a boy. Not in the way that truly matters. Am I right?" I ask her, begging her with my eyes to trust me. She's already shaking her head, about to deny what is plain as day. "I don't love you less, baby."

Her eyes are so expressive, even when compared to others I know. I can see just how vulnerable she is right now; how fragile. I hug her, hoping to help keep the pieces of her heart from shattering before my eyes. "I love the person in my arms. If that person is my son or my daughter is irrelevant. I love you." I assure her. That did it. The dam broke and she's bawling into my embrace. I hate how little I can do other than hold her. I wish there was some easier way. Some way to just make the pain go away, to make that fear in her eyes leave and never return. But all I have... is my baby needing all the love in the world. So I guess giving her that love is the best place to start.

"There, there, baby. It's okay, Ka-san's here." I suss, kissing her over and over. Shit! I sense Raiza's coming up, and she's heading right for us. I refuse to make this worse for Tanyu, I refuse to risk exposing her to an element I cannot readily predict right now. And yet, Raiza enters without knocking... she takes one look at us, and all I can sense is concern. I mouth to her that we're okay, and I'm about to tell her to leave... but I can sense her desire to protect her sibling, even as tears well up in her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Raiza asks. Poor Tanyu goes stiff as a board.

"We're fine, just a bit overwhelmed. It's been a pretty heavy day, you know?" I smile as bright as I can, but I'm too busy holding my baby together, so I can't wipe away my own tears just yet.

Raiza slides the door closed behind her, with her still in the room with us. "I'm sorry, Ka-san. But I can't walk away knowing Tanyu is hurting." She apologizes, sorrow evident in her eyes and tone. The little stool in front of my vanity is probably sturdy enough for all three of us, so I tug Tanyu up into my lap and scoot back to make a little room for one more.

Raiza sits opposite me, and together, we sandwich Tanyu into a warm and loving cocoon. "You hear that, sweetie? Ka-san and Nee-san love you. We only want to help you, okay?" I murmur into her ear, praying that she'll listen. "All you have to do is tell us what you need. Tell us how to help this pain go away. Please?" I beg.

"You can't." Tanyu says, her voice as broken as I fear her heart is. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I counter, all but begging her. But the words just won't come. "Sweetie, please." I really do beg this time. I can sense her want to say it, her need to say it. But fear stills her tongue. "Yu-chan, baby, please tell me what you need."

She starts crying again instantly, but... there's something more to her now than mere brokenness. Calling her Yu-chan helped somehow. "Do you like that? Me calling you Yu-chan?" She nods into my embrace.

"Well, then, Yu-chan." Raiza hugs her sibling. I don't know if she understands what's really going on, but she doesn't seem to be bothered by anything at all. All I sense in her is the desire to help. "What else can we do? Would calling you Imouto-chan help?" As the words leave Raiza's lips, her eyes find mine. I try to puzzle her out, trying to understand her motives, but I sense nothing different at all. Either she knew, or she's really quick.

"I know, Ka-san. Yu-chan's gotten in so much trouble with the Chuunins because of her... well, being herself. I think that's why she's so afraid of saying it." Raiza explains. "How'd you find out so quickly? She's usually too guarded to show anything."

I smile, sniffling a little. "Never underestimate a mother's intuition." I hug Tanyu a little tighter, before gently pushing her back so I can look at her. "Is that why you're so scared, Yu-chan? You think I'll be upset?"

Fearful and teary jade eyes meet mine. She nods a little, barely noticeable at all. "Sweetie, I'm not upset." I assure her, offering her a little smile. "I'm just worried about you. I'm worried about you not talking to me."

"S-sorry." She looks away, more tears falling.

"Don't be sorry. Talk to me." I demand in a gentle tone. "I mean, if it's just us girls here, we should be able to talk, right?"

... Shit. "How long were you standing there?" I turn to Jei. Tanyu looks up, shocked and now fearing for her life.

"Since Raiza walked in. You always did shut down when you're worried like you are now." He walks over to us and squats so he's down at Tanyu's level. "Hey, princess. Don't you go worrying about your Tou-san's reaction. You're Ka-san and I have been noticing the little things all day, and as you can see neither of us are in anyway upset."

"... y-you're not...?" Comes the timid little voice.

"No, we're not. I've been monitoring you and the others since before we were on the boat, back in the warehouse." He admits. How I envy his ability to study someone that needs so much love and be able to not intervene until the time is right. I can't do that. Not when it comes to emotional matters.

"... y-you have...?" Aw, my poor baby. I hug her tighter, petting her hair and kissing her over and over again.

"I have. That's why I knew I had to pick you. Did you notice that I picked you almost immediately after spotting you?" Tanyu nods, trying to fit all the pieces together. "I knew that your Ka-san would find a way to get through to you. So... here we are."

Tanyu looks at Jei, then at Raiza, and finally at me. She isn't falling apart anymore, thank Kami-sama. "I mean, come on. I sent you up here looking for something that's supposed to be on a desk that isn't even in this room, Tanyu." Jei teases a little. "You think I didn't figure you'd start looking for a scroll on the only thing in this room that sort of looks like a desk?"

"You set me up?" Tanyu asks, a little life returning to her voice.

"Guilty. I didn't plan on having Ai walk in on you though. That was an added bonus." He winks. "But then again... I really should have been able to plan that. I mean, tucking Itama in at a decent time? Textbook mother instincts."

Yu-chan laughs a little, wiping away her tears with her palm. "Now come on, dry them eyes." He says in such as way that it comes over as '_what's the worst that could happen_'. "Let your mother teach you the ins and outs of make-up. Try on every kimono in her closet. And while you're at it, do the unthinkable: girl-talk." He continues, almost like what he's saying is unbearable, but there's a teasing smile on his face the whole. Tanyu bursts into giggles, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth. "Just don't expect me to stick around for it. The worst thing in the world to a guy is three girls doing makeovers. We're scared we'll end up being next." With that, Jei disperses, showing he was a Shadow Clone. That sneaky little...

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday 9:30 PM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

After Jei left, we pretty much did just what he'd suggested. I'd have one of the girls pick out a kimono, show them how to put it on properly, and we'd do her make-up. We've gone through over fifteen kimonos each by now – I'm amazed we didn't wake Itama with all the giggling going back and forth. "By the way." I remember something I've been meaning to do. Raiza and Yu both look at me, curious what I'd forgotten. "Rai, you've got something right..." I scratch the bridge of my nose.

She rubs the same spot on her nose, curious what could have possibly stuck there after wiping her face clean of make-up a dozen times already. "Hold on, let me get it." I grab a tissue, grab her nose with it and yank – not as hard as I can, but certainly harder than she'd be comfortable with. Blood starts flowing immediately – hence the tissue.

"Kha-za~aaaan!" She complains, tears in her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry. But would you really have been happier if I'd told you that I was going to break your nose in three places so I can set it properly?" I offer, showing every drop of sorrow in my tone and eyes. She glares at me, but the glare softens considerably once my words seep in past the pain. "Now hold still. I want to ease the pain and prevent bruising as best I can." I instruct, hovering my left hand over her face.

"...!" She screams mutely, obviously quite used to pain. She grunts once I'm finished.

"Sorry." I apologize again, making a face. "Better?"

"Much." Raiza feels her nose, shocked. She rushes for the mirror, gazing almost in a stupor that her nose is no longer crooked. "K-ka-san!"

"Don't go touching it like crazy. It'll still be tender for a few days." I warn her, just as I see her hands inching towards her nose again. "And you're probably still going to have a terrible bruise in the morning. Just come to me before we head out, I've hidden more bruises under make-up that I care to admit."

"Nee-san... Ka-san did say she was going to set your nose properly, you know." Yu teases a little, suddenly having unshakable faith in me. I smile at the irony; an hour ago she thought Jei and I were going to kill her.

"..." Raiza's too busy loving what she sees to even care. I wouldn't call her vain, exactly, but I see nothing wrong with her appreciating that she's beautiful. "Ka-san..."

"Don't thank me." I stall her. "You'll be cursing my name for a few days, trust me. I've broken my nose at least a dozen times. You'd be shocked how good you get at healing after you have to practice on yourself and two teammates almost daily."

"Uncle Kouji and uncle Daichi?" She asks, clearly shocked one of them would break my nose, let alone repeatedly.

"Yup. Those two pack a mean punch, trust me. But it wasn't until I broke their arms a few times that they started really taking me serious." I tease. It only happened twice, after all. Well, twice each... heh heh.

Both girls look at me with newfound respect. "What did you think I was all good looks? You both saw me kick some major ass." I remind them.

"Yeah, but..." Yu tries to reconcile that the Black Death and her Ka-san really are one and the same.

"I'm different when I'm like you saw in Sky?" I help her a little.

"Yeah. Totally different." Raiza agrees. I look at the clock, regretting that it's getting late. As much fun as we're having, I wish I could just let them stay up until well past midnight – like my girl-talk instincts are begging me to. However, today was a long day for all of us, and tomorrow isn't going to be any different.

"I hate to do this, girls, but we really need to call it a night." They both whine, but don't argue with me. "Before that, however, there's something really important I need to discuss with Yu. Would you prefer for this to be private? Or is it okay that Raiza stays with us?"

Her eyes become a bit foggy, so I can tell she knows –or at least can guess– what this is about. "... ab-bout what, k-ka-san...?" That scared little voice returns, showing me that we aren't truly out of the woods just yet.

"I want to discuss your options with you, and I would like to hear what you think about them." I explain gently, smiling to show that she's not in any trouble. "I don't know what you want to do, Yu. And I really would need to if I'm going to help you as much as I am able."

"..." She looks uncertain, but she certainly isn't as scared now.

"I can ask Tou-san to join too if you like? Or it could just be the two of us? What would you prefer?" I remind her of the first 'major' choice she has to make.

"C-could..." She pauses, willing away the frog in her throat. "Could Tou-san maybe join us?"

"Of course! Raiza, sweetie, can you ask your father to join us? Tell him it's important." Raiza hugs her little sister and heads out. That just leaves me with her, admiring how she looks in one of my old kimonos. "You look pretty." I offer, smiling proudly at her.

"Th-thank you." She blushes. Raiza and I have been telling her that all night, but I don't think she really let those compliments sink in as much as she is now. Because now, there's just the two of us. Now, there's just mother and daughter.

"I want you to keep it. It's far too small for me to wear, and really it's just collecting dust here." I offer, smiling brighter when her eyes start growing teary again. She's too emotional to even say anything, so she just glomps me instead.

"Hey, what's up?" Jei asks, questions in his eyes. He obviously just came from the bathroom, seeing as his hair's still a bit damp. I motion for Raiza to come in and close the door, before catching myself.

"Oh, right. Did you want Raiza here as well?" I ask Yu. She nods. "Alright. Sweetie, come in and please close the door behind you."

"Jei, we were about to discuss Yu-chan's options for the future and she asked that her Tou-san be here as well." I bring him up to speed. He smiles and pets Yu's hair. "Maybe we should all have a seat?" I motion towards our bed – it's the most comfortable seating for the amount of people we have now. We really need to get this room set up properly... especially since it's obviously going to end up being our family meeting room. A project for another day, I'm afraid.

"Alright. Yu, baby, like I said I don't yet know what you want us to do for you. So I'm just going to offer the options we have available, and I want you to think about what you want, okay?" She nods, not fussing too much when Raiza takes her hand to offer her support.

Kami-sama, I really could use a little help here! I have no idea how to word any of this! "Please be patient with me, okay, I have no experience to draw on." I remind her. She just smiles, her eyes already tearing up again. "How would you like us to refer to you? Would you like male pronouns, female pronouns? Would you like a different name? Or is Tanyu okay with you?" Shit... I should probably just take it one question at a time.

Her eyes go wide in shock, and she's squeezing Raiza's hand. She looks to Jei. "This is your decision to make, sweetie." He assures her, rubbing her lower back just like he does for me when the situation gets too much.

She thinks about it, long and hard. "Sh-she..." She begins timidly, squeezing her sister's hand again. Raiza squeezes back supportively.

"Alright. So you are my daughter then?" I ask for confirmation. She nods, offering a watery smile. "And your name?"

"I... I like my name... I don't have to change it, do I?" She begs with her eyes.

"If you like your name and you want to keep it, that's perfectly alright." I reassure her, wiping away her tears and smoothing her face a little. "So you're okay with us calling you either Tanyu-chan or Yu-chan?" I again ask to confirm.

"Y-yes." She nods. I smile. With each answer she gives, I can hear a little more confidence shining through; a little more life returning to her eyes.

"Alright, Yu-chan. What about who to tell? Who is allowed to know?" I have to fight to hold back my tears as what little confidence she'd found is so easily washed away. "We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. Or we could tell the whole world about my new daughter. We could even find a balance between the two. What do you want to do?"

"..." She's thinking about it. Her eyes are filled with so much fear, so much hurt. My heart is begging for me to take her in my arms and never let her go, but I wait. "W-what would y-you tell th-them?"

"Whatever you want us to. I mean, we could say that Sky misgendered you. The idiots." I offer, winking. "Or we could just say you're our daughter and leave it at that. What would you want them to know?"

She thinks about it.

"... can we just say I'm your daughter...?" She sounds hopeful and fearful at the same time.

"If that's what you want." I agree readily. "And who do we tell this to? Should we tell your siblings?"

"Yeah, I mean, they kind of deserve to know don't they?" The life returns to her voice again.

"Alright. What about your aunts and uncles?" I continue down the list. She seems less sure, but she nods. "Your cousins?"

"I..." She looks fearful again. "I..."

"You don't have to do this alone. Tou-san will be there with you, I'll be there with you, Raiza will be there with you." I remind her gently.

"N-nn." She nods.

"So you want them to know?" I ask her to confirm again, I just really want to do this right for her sake. She nods, no less fearful. "When would you like us to tell them?"

She looks at me, uncertain, doubtful. "Whenever you like, I guess."

"Baby, I'd go wake them all up right now and start bragging about my daughter." I tell her seriously. "I'm ready for you to dump every article of boy clothing and take you shopping for a whole new wardrobe – which we were going to do anyway. I'm ready to register you as a girl in school, in the Clan's register, in Konoha. I'm ready to show off my beautiful daughter to the world."

I pause, letting that sink in. Once her shock turns to tears, I take her into my arms again and kiss the crown of her head. "But... this isn't about me. This is about you." I remind her. "Tell me how fast you want to go. Tell me how slow you want to go. I can't say I'll do it right, but I promise you I'll try."

"Can... can we...? After breakfast?" She asks.

"Can we what, after breakfast?" I press. "I'm sorry, baby, but I really need you to tell me. Otherwise I'm just going to be afraid I'm going too fast. I mean, I already stopped thinking of you as a boy the second I realised what was going on with you."

"... all of it?" She asks uncertainly.

"All of it then." I push her back, wiping away her tears. "All of it."

"Ka-san... do you think Yu and I could share a room?" Raiza begs, hugging Yu from behind. "I mean... I could help her with all the little things?"

"Well, she's bunked in with Nisshou and Kawarama right now." Jei thinks about it. "But I can't say I'd feel comfortable with her sleeping in the same room with her brothers."

"Agreed. I don't think anything would happen, but girls just need privacy." I think about that for a moment. "What do you think, Yu-chan? Would you like to share a room with your brothers or with your sister?"

"You really wouldn't mind?" Yu turns to Raiza.

"Imouto-chan, we'll be bathing together. Why would I mind sleeping in the same room with you?" Raiza brings up a good point... but I worry about how Yu'll take it.

"...!" She's surprised, but not unhappy. That's good. Not ideal, but good.

"Why so surprised, princess? You don't expect me to send my daughter to bathe with the boys, do you?" Jei adds his two cents. "Doesn't that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Nn." Yu nods sullenly. "But..."

"But nothing, baby. I already said the girls are to use the upstairs bathroom, right?" I remind her.

"But Ka-san... I still have... that!" She whispers, clearly embarrassed. Her eyes flick south, to show she means her penis.

"Yes, you do. So?" I ask, hating that I have to make this point so harshly; I just don't know any other way. "Would you prefer to bathe with the boys then?"

"No!" She answers quickly, fear and a bit of embarrassment shining through. "But... what about... the others?"

"I'll handle it." I assure her.

"But... won't it be weird? Bathing with a boy?"

"Yes. It will be." I agree wholeheartedly. "But I love your uncle Raiko enough to not hold it against him."

That gets me three confused stares. "Raiko? Married to Rika?" I remind them. "He's like you, but the opposite situation."

"Heh... I always knew he was one of the guys." Jei smirks, the first to recover. "Does he know that you know?"

"I wanted to focus on my baby first. I was planning on approaching him tomorrow about it. Unless you...?" I offer, sort of.

"Sure. I'll talk to Rai. He'll be coming to confirm everything, but this way you can offer your all to our daughters tomorrow."

"Speaking of which... would it be okay if I just take Raiza and Yu? I kind of..."

"Want to have a private shopping day? Like..." Jei's eyes soften, remembering that day just as I do. He was there after all. He was sort of there for almost everything. I mean... before meeting Jei, I can vaguely remember like three or four months, and before that... nothing. Heh, I guess I can say I've known Jei my whole life then...

"Nn. Like I did with my Ka-san." I kiss Yu, and tug both her and Raiza to me for a hug, then kiss Raiza as well. I squeeze them both, hoping they don't thinking I'm sad because of them... but fearing they'll think it anyway.

"K... Ka-san?" Yu, predictably, is the first to say something. "You're thinking about O'ba-san...?" She wipes away my tears, just as Raiza leans back to assess the situation.

"Nn." I offer them a teary smile. "But enough of all this chitchat... we need to get you girls ready for bed." I usher them into the bathroom, bringing an old pair of my pyjamas for Yu – just a cotton kimono style I like. We scrub down together, I help Yu wash her hair, and we even wash each other's backs. By the time we get into the tub to soak, Yu's lost most of her 'are you sure this is okay' looks, and she just... let's it happen.

We sit together, me in the middle with an arm around both of them. I usually like to sort through my day while I soak, but frankly my day is far from over and I'd already soaked with Itama before dinner, so... Mostly I'm just idly stroking their hair and enjoying the moment.

Once we all agree we've had our fill, I show them a trick to wrap their hair in a towel so they can properly comb it through later. We don our pyjamas, and Yu claims to 'simply love' hers, but I think she more likes the idea that I gave them to her. We walk together back to my room, where I hug them and kiss their brows and wish them a sound night's sleep and sweet dreams...

After sliding my door closed behind me, I turn to Jei. "Alright, you... I've waited long enough." I gaze into his twinkling eyes, study his knowing smile. "Why are you all the way over there?" I wonder, noticing that he's still laying on the same spot I'd left him in.

"Maybe I want you to come to me?" He hints. "And maybe, just maybe, I want you to explain why you're suddenly wearing an oversized shirt with no pants?"

"We both know we have limited time before the kids start filing in claiming how they can't sleep. Pants would only get in the way." I blush, looking away from him. "And considering how... badly I need it... I doubt we won't wake Itama if I'm that close to her."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 5:00 AM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

I feel myself waking up. Casually casting my senses around me, the first thing I notice is the full bed I find myself in. I was right. Kawarama was the first to sneak into our bedroom last night, rubbing his eyes and complaining how he was tired but couldn't sleep. Tanyu came in not fifteen minutes later. And now...?

Jei and I are side by side. Itama is sleeping on her Tou-san's chest, Kawarama is on mine – his head right between my breasts and his legs draped over my sides. To my right is Yu-chan, her right arm slung over me and Kawa-kun, her right leg tucked between my legs. Raiza is snuggled up behind her; I can't help but giggle, thinking about her 'I can't find Yu-chan' excuse to sneak into our room. On the other side of Jei, Nisshou is sleeping soundly. I'm pretty sure he's still using Jei's left upper arm as a pillow too.

This is how I'd imagined family life to be. Waking up on Saturday mornings, my bed full of children, and just lazing about for a bit. Scanning a bit closer, I sense that Jei's already awake. I turn and kiss him on the cheek, smiling as he sighs and opens his eyes a little. We don't exchange words, but the content smile on his face speaks volumes anyway.

He fully opens his eyes, turns to me and smiles a little brighter. We mouth a good morning to each other and share a lingering, but chaste, kiss. His right hand fumbles around, searching for mine. Once they find each other, our fingers intertwine and we... just share the moment, drink it in. Five of our children in our bed and a morning after glow to go with it – I'm so glad I'd planned for him and applied a panty liner before coming to bed, it helps to mask _our_ scent and keep his... _stuff_ from messing up my panties as well.

"You know we're going to have to start waking them up soon." Jei murmurs, regret in his tone.

"I know." I complain softly. "I'm just enjoying this so much."

"Nn." He agrees wholeheartedly. "I'd arranged with Inaho to have her start breakfast. Knowing her, she's already busy with it."

"Ohw..." I coo, kissing him again. "Thank you. I was worried I'd have to figure a way out of bed soon. I guess now we can-"

"Ai, they need to get used to our daily rhythm." He interrupts, probably knowing I was about to say that we could just cuddle in bed until like six. "The sooner they get used to it, the healthier for them."

"I know..." I grouse. "Can we at least wait like fifteen minutes?"

"I've been telling myself that for the last half an hour..." Morning people... Why is it that the people around are always morning people? Instead of commenting, I kiss Kawa-kun on his head and squeeze Yu and Raiza a bit. I really just want to enjoy this forever.

Tanyu stirs. Her eyes flutter open, out of focus. Once she wakes up a bit more, her eyes zoom in and focus on my smiling face. "Good morning, princess." Jei whispers.

"Morning, baby." I whisper as well. Poor Yu-chan's almost in tears from how happy she is – I can only guess she feared everything we'd discussed was just a dream... or something.

"M-morning." She's blushing and glowing and seems to be happy she's alive. She yawns and stretches a bit, before hugging me and Kawa-kun again. "What time is it?" I can't help but notice that she doesn't even notice the others.

"Five in the morning. We need to start getting up in like ten minutes to start the day." Jei answers, probably to make sure I can't use Yu's desire to stay here a bit longer against him.

"Ten minutes. Okay." She snuggles up to me again. The only thing she cares about... I smile broadly – someone that understands me!

"Where are you taking the girls, by the way?" Jei asks me. I can tell from his tone he's mutely complaining about Tanyu taking after me.

"Ginza's for some kimonos. Saito's for shoes, bags and whatever else that catches our eye. The drug store for make-up, brushes, perfumes, other necessities. Uncle Sengo's to get their equipment. Kaitou's to pick out a vanity and two desks. Zairu's for some more casual clothes. Itayouri's for Sealing equipment – I'm going to get for pretty much the whole clan while I'm at it. Ummm..."

"Hmm, would it make sense for me to get kunai and shuriken for everyone while I'm at the Sengo's?" Jei asks. Well, that would make things easier.

"Sure. It's going to have to be at least a few thousand each though. Anyway, I also want to get the girls' ears pierced and some nice jewellery, I think we'll either go to Zuri's or Anatakaya's for that, but probably Zuri's. I also want to take them to the salon, but we'll have to see if there's an opening for that today. Speaking of which, we need to arrange a salon for the district, I'll see what I can come up with for that."

"You forget a grocery store and a convenience store." Jei adds.

"Good point. Would you mind sending a clone to Piriku's? The owner is an old friend of sensei's. And maybe we should still have Kosuke-san investigate her to be sure... or maybe your clone could handle that? I dunno, your call to make. I'll need to talk to Savana about the Kamezuris as well. I know they have a house to settle in, but they also would need a store with enough space for them to start producing tofu again, and we really need to get a decent contract for the soya beans they'll need, and whatever other ingredients they use. I think maybe we should have them make a list and see what the Naras and Yamanakas will have on sale, I mean they should find most ingredients there right?"

"Jeez, Ka-san, you want to do all that today?" Raiza asks. Crap, I didn't even notice she was awake!

"Well, preferably." I say with a lopsided grin.

"I guess your Ka-san's trying to make it a light day then. She's usually much worse." Jei teases. I hit him with my knee – he's holding the only hand not buried under children, and nothing else but my hair might reach him.

Itama stirs, snuggling into Jei's embrace. I think Kawarama's waking up a bit as well; it's too early for me to continuously scan around me, so I don't know. "Tou-san... tell me you aren't taking me on that kind of shopping trip." Nisshou complains. Okay, obviously he's awake.

"Of course not." Jei answers as if it should have been obvious. "I don't have your Ka-san's patience for crawling through the Commercial District."

"Yu-chan, Raiza-chan, do you two mind shopping with me?" I ask the girls.

"Ka-san... really?" Raiza responds as if I was asking her if the sky is sometimes blue.

"Ten minutes aren't up yet, right?" Yu-chan mumbles.

"That counts as a no. Oh! Would you want your own desk?" I ask.

"It couldn't hurt. Maybe you should get one for Nisshou and Kawarama as well. And maybe buy them some clothes and whatnot. I doubt they'll ever willingly go shopping with you now." Jei teases. I just roll my eyes. What do guys have against shopping? Among other things, it's good exercise!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 5:15 AM, girls' bathroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"You two really suck at mornings." Raiza teases. If she thinks that now, wait until she gets me on a bad day. Or until she hears Choco's reaction to how awake and chatty I am right now – she and Hibari know what I'm usually like at this time of the morning.

"Mornings suck." Yu-chan replies, still rubbing the sleep from her eye.

"Finally someone that gets it!" I encourage her. I'm sorry, it's a horrible thing to encourage, but most people just don't get my natural dislike for anything earlier than nine! Once in the changing room, I set my clean clothes in my cubby and take off the clothes I'm wearing. I do make sure to roll up my panty liner and put it in one of the sanitary disposable sacks we keep here to guard against that Kami-awful smell from lingering.

"Ehhhh..." Yu looks at all the full cubbies, trying to see if her half asleep brain just skipped an empty one. I take her clothes and lay them on top of mine and hand her the towels and washrags she'll need, offering the same to Raiza and myself.

We enter the main wash room, not a concern in the world. Only, it's pretty full. Why the fuck is our bathroom full at a quarter past five in the fucking morning? Seriously?

Rika, Raiko, their nine year old Nyoko, their toddlers Kazumi and Okichi (who's still surgically attached to Raiko). Choco, her ten year old Rei, her toddler Yoko and baby Kaiya. Hibari, her twelve year old Chisato, seven year old Tomoko, two year old Hiroe and Hiromitsu still in her arms. Himono, her fourteen year old Jun, eight year old Midori, and two year old Norie. Fu... king... hell...

Add me and my three and we have twenty two in this Kami-damned room! We sooooooooo need a better solution than this!

"I'm starting to like the idea of moving into Kikyo Castle." I complain, sort of waving to everyone as their good morning greeting.

"Tell me about it!" Rika agrees "We've got a system worked out though! When you're done washing up you wait in line. Everyone gets five minutes to soak. It's not perfect, but it's fair." Oh right... Rika's a morning person too.

"Hey... um... what's going on?" Jun asks, covering herself up and glaring holes into Tanyu. Poor Yu-chan doesn't even register what's going on, so I choose to deal with it for her.

"Oh, right. You girls don't know yet. Tanyu's a girl. She belongs in here just like we do." I offer, glaring at Jun, daring her to speak up one more time. She looks at Tanyu's more than obvious penis, then looks at me like 'Really?'. I look at her vagina, look back up at her again, and narrow my eyes. Rika recognizes the look and starts getting nervous. She might not understand what's going on, but she knows I can be downright nasty when I get this look in my eyes.

"Hey, Tanyu-chan, you wash my back and I'll wash yours?" Rika offers, hoping the others will catch on quickly.

"Aunty Rika... uncle Rai just washed your back." I rub my forehead. I really shouldn't have said shit about Raiko just yet. Now everyone's twice as nervous, and Rai and Rika look thoroughly embarrassed. Nyoko's laughing though, poking Raiko's left breast and teasing him that she knew something didn't quite look right; good naturedly, thank Kami-sama.

"Look." I begin, more fire in my tone than I'd like, but unable to help it. "It's too early. I haven't had my coffee. I'll explain it all after breakfast." Itama looks up at me, clearly worried and a little scared.

"I'm sorry, baby." I scoop Itama up and hug her, walking with her towards Rika and trying everything I can to soothe her frayed nerves.

"Come on, Imouto-chan. You promised to help me wash my hair, remember?" Raiza tugs Yu along, sitting her down next to me.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 6:00 AM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

Breakfast is turning into a rather subdued affair. After realizing how uncomfortable the others were, she just shut down emotionally. She'd spent every moment covering or hiding her penis after that, embarrassed as all hell.

Raiza and I help her pick out a nice kimono to wear, but she'd taken almost twenty minutes to convince to wear it. I even promised she wouldn't have to train in it at all – breakfast is more about properly introducing her to the family, I'd told her.

So here we are. Everyone in something comfortable to train in, and Yu-chan in a gorgeous red furisode kimono, with butterflies of every colour decorating it – even the sweeping sleeves. The only person other than Jei, Raiza and myself that seems to have made sense of this, is Raiko. Well, whatever, I'll deal with that after I drink some more coffee.

"Good morning, everyone." I announce I have something important to say, both via my tone and the fact that I put down my half full mug off coffee – something that Choco and Hibari blink at in absolute shock. "I'm sure you are all wondering what Tanyu's story is, but I'm not going to explain that. All I am going to say is that she is my daughter in heart and soul."

"K-ka-san!" Yu complains. "I-i kn-know..." She's in tears, hating the situation.

I turn to her, lifting her chin with a finger until our eyes meet. "Yu, listen to me. I promised you I would handle this. I know I messed up this morning. I honestly thought we'd be the first to wash up so that we could explain this peaceably after breakfast... I'm sorry about that." I wipe away her tears, cursing my mistake for the millionth time since having made it.

"I-it isn't that." She says, looking away. "They saw... d-don't they deserve to kn-know?"

"That's your call to make, not mine. I promised that you could decide who knows what. What would you like me to tell them?" I comb my fingers through her hair, pleased with the healthy shine now that it's been properly combed through and brushed.

She looks away from me again, down at her lap. She's fiddling with her hands, mumbling something incoherent. She probably knows I can't understand a word she's said, so she speaks a little clearer and louder. "E-everyth-thing..."

"Nn." I nod gravely, taking a sip from my mug and composing my thoughts. As I put my mug down, I grab Yu-chan's hand, to offer support, and I see that Raiza's quick to offer the same. "Those of you who've known Tanyu longer, know that she's always been girly. Those who've been stationed with her, know how much trouble she's gotten into because of her need to be herself." Hisao and three other boys who were stationed with Tanyu nod gravely, but it's Tanyu burying her face in Raiza's hug that really drives the point home – well, that and her long, drawn out sobs.

"Those who don't know... I don't think I need to offer more of an explanation that this." I rub poor Yu's back, my heart aching for her. "She hasn't said much about it yet, but I'm sure you can understand why. What I can say for certain, is that everything about her is female. Her mind, her emotions, her way of dealing with the world, her desires, her dreams... the only thing that didn't catch on is her body."

"I'm not the only one that noticed either. Jei says he's been studying her since Sky. Raiza already knew most of what was going on. Even Yamanaka Inoichi, the blond gentleman who was here last night... he took me aside last night to really explain to me what by baby's been going through. He described what I'd already sensed in her chakra as a 'gender incongruence echo', which basically means that the battle between her female mind and her male body is causing havoc on every aspect of her being."

"Frankly, you all know how I deal with issues like this: I try to solve it immediately. So I confronted Yu-chan last night. That's why Raiza, Yu and myself were in my room until going on ten. She was trying on every kimono I own, we were doing her make-up, we were giggling and have a jolly old time. And yes, the three of us bathed together last night as well."

I notice most of the girls, Jun especially, ache for Tanyu. It's Raiko that really understands though, I can see it in his eyes, and how he's gripping his pants in distress. Rika notices this too and tries to comfort him as best she knows how. "What about her calling Ka-san 'uncle Raiko'?" Nyoko asks, but the look in her eyes tells me she already knows the answer to that.

"Exactly what you think it means." I tell her. "Rai has the same issue, if reversed. I mean, come on! He wore a men's kimono to Ka-san's funeral for crying out loud. He's never acting in the least bit girly, and even Jei had to admit Rai's always acted like one of the guys. Tell me I'm wrong, Rai." I hate doing this, but I really need everyone here to truly understand what I need for my baby.

"Nn." Rai answers, sort of. "I don't know how you know... but no, you're not wrong."

"She even teased me yesterday about how she's more like a father figure." Nyoko adds, hugging her father. The reaction is minute, but definitely there. Rai cringes on the inside every time he's referred to as 'she'.

"Hey." Rika place her hand on Rai's cheek and gently tugs until their eyes meet. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tanyu didn't tell me either, Rika. It isn't because they don't want to tell us. They just fear what our reaction would be. Yu-chan authentically believed Jei and I were going to kill her when we confronted her. She didn't say it, but I felt how real her fears were. It's that same fear Rai has with you. He fears destroying what you two built together. So he probably would have said nothing until it became too much to bear."

"K-ka-san?" Yu turns to me, wiping her tearstained cheeks in a napkin.

"Am I wrong, Yu?"

"H-how'd you kn-know?" She asks.

"I'm a sensor, baby. I can tell you what you're feeling the second you feel it." I explain. "That's how I picked up on this so fast, but it doesn't explain why I didn't know about Rai until Inoichi pointed it out to me." I turn to him, the unasked question in my eyes.

"Masculine women don't have the same issues as effeminate men. Male dominated society, remember?" Rai points out.

"There's that." I shrug, knowing that this barely explains half of the story. Obviously he doesn't want to talk about it now. "Look, the point is, Yu is a girl. I am changing her assigned gender in school and the clan's registry. And I'm going to start researching what else I can do for her. She wants nothing more than to live out her life this way. Do you think you all could help her with that?"

"Nn." Jun is the first to nod, respect and sorrow in her eyes and her chakra. I think she's kicking herself in the teeth for making such a scene earlier. "I'll help." She says simply.

"You know I'll help!" Kawarama enthuses. "Ain't nobody gonna be picking on my O'nee-chan!"

"Agreed." Nisshou, as usual, just isn't one for words. He makes his way to Tanyu and hugs both her and Raiza. Kawarama does the same.

"Yu-nee! Yu-nee!" Itama waddles to her sister and tries to jump into the group hug. Luckily, Raiza saw her and scoops her up in time.

How can I not hug my babies in this situation? Kami-sama, I'm so proud of them. "Th-thank you." Tanyu manages.

"Aw, hell. Who are we kidding. You know we'll all help!" Rika enthuses. "And this way Ai-chan won't have to kill anyone." She nudges Rai, a teasing smile on her face. Everyone gets a good laugh off of that, but they seriously lose it when they realize/remember that she isn't kidding. Most of them know me well enough.

Kouji and Daichi bump fists, nodding to me – they'll help no matter what. "Hey, Yu-chan... do you want me to tell you what everyone's feeling right now about you?"

Yu looks up and at me. I wipe away her tears again, hating the fear in her eyes. "Protectiveness, love and... acceptance." I tattle.

"Everyone." Jei distracts everyone from Yu burying her face in Raiza's hug again. "Thank you for your support. But now, I believe it's time that we start with our morning trainings."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 8:30 AM, in front of main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

I turn to the group in front of me; Rai, Rika and kids, Pou, Himino and kids, Kouji, Choco and kids, and Daichi and kids minus Hibari and Hiromitsu. Choco doesn't mind taking Kaiya into the village, she's done so before, but Hibari is just too paranoid. I can understand, really I can.

Without worrying too much with details, I summon my Usagi teams. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my personal summons. Teams, I'd like you to meet our new kids." I motion for my five to come to me.

"They... look alike, but... they are so different too." Tanyu walks up to Inejiro. "You feel like the leader. I'm Senju Tanyu, but you can call me Yu-chan, okay?"

Inejiro, Kami-sama bless his heart, doesn't miss a beat. "It is an honour to meet you, Yu-sama. I am Inejiro, leader of Team Alpha. These are Yuka, Shiroi and my little sister Akiko."

"Yeah, she kind of does feel like close family of yours." Kami-sama... is Yu a sensor too? I'll have to look into that. "Can I give you a hug?"

Instead of answering, Inejiro wraps his arms around her and lays his chin gently on her head. "You remind me of Ai-sama. She likes hugging us a lot too."

The two of them keep going back and forth for a bit, but I focus on Itama and Kawarama. I scoop my baby girl up into my arms and bring her to Yumi. "Itama-chan, this is Yumi. She's going to be the one to help you today, okay?" Itama looks at me, clearly not understanding what's going on. "Ka-san isn't going with you today. So I wanted to make sure you have someone warm and cuddly that you could snuggle up with if you get tired. I mean, just look at Yumi's soft fur, don't you kind of want to hug her?"

"Yeah! Ita hug!" She gets excited, beckoning for Yumi to take her.

"Yumi, please guard my baby well." I beg with my eyes, offering my youngest daughter to her.

"With my life, Ai-sama." Yumi assures me, predictably. She nods and takes Itama into her arms. Itama mumbles 'soft' the moment she feels Yumi's fur, and squeals happily.

"Kawarama, this is Tatsuya. He's the leader of Team Beta. Tatsuya, Kawarama is your charge for today. Guard him well."

"With my life, Ai-sama." Tatsuya bows low. Then looks to my youngest son. "It is an honour to meet you, Kawarama-sama."

"Same here, Tatsu-kun. Call me Kawa-kun, meaning with the 'kun' attached." Kawa-kun demands, sticking his fist out for a fist bump.

"As you desire, Kawa-kun." They bump fists. Fucking hell! Is that all it takes to get them to call you whatever you want? Why didn't I think of that!

"Nisshou?" I beckon to him. Once he's closer to me I start the next round of introductions. "Nisshou, this is Tadao. He'll be your guard for today. Tadao, guard my son well."

"With my life, Ai-sama." Tadao bows low. Nisshou walks right up to him and hugs him. I smile warmly at the pair.

"Alright. Now that that is handled." I turn back to the group. "Raiza, Yu and Team Alpha are with me."

Choco and Hibari take that as their cue to summon their teams as well. Though, I can't help but wonder if Hibari's paranoia isn't getting a bit much, when she chooses to summon them with Hiromitsu still in her arms – Choco'd offered Kaiya to Kouji, but really I'm not likely to be any better in her shoes. I'll need to talk to her about that soon.

"We don't have enough Usagi to have one guard for each child. So I propose the following. Team Delta, you are to keep an eye on the toddlers. Team Beta, you will take two older children each. Team Gamma, I want you four watching from the shadows. Choco's team and Hibari's team, you will each take two as well." Jei organizes the troops. I can't help but wonder what he really means to say though. I mean, sixteen from Choco and Hibari, and twelve from me... there are more than enough. Still, it's his show, and his shots to call.

"No, Hikari, I want you to keep an eye on these two." Jei corrects, placing Kawa-kun's best friend and his big sister under Tatsuya's twin sister. That should make it easier to guard them together.

"And Rai-"

"Kei." Jei gets corrected. Everyone looks at Jei's guard curiously, but I sense everyone is starting to understand. "Please... call me Kei."

"Sounds good to me. Kei, you need to help me keep an eye on everyone. I don't doubt that the Usagi will guard them, but I'll need someone to help me keep the troops moving. And we both know that Pou is going to have eyes only for Himono. Rika, you have an eye for detail, please let me know if anything strikes you as out of place, alright?"

"Kouji and Daichi, I'll need the two of you on full alert. You are our first response. And Daichi, please leave one of your summons here to keep an eye on your wife. She can handle herself, but I'd rather be sure." Jei really is growing into his new role, isn't he?

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 23_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Slightly short of my quota, but this way I stick to my word and ensure that no key plot points are in play in this chapter. If anyone were to skip this chapter, they wouldn't miss much plot wise, but they'd miss out on key elements in the bonding of Jei, Ai and their family._**

**_Updated October 13th, 2015._**


	28. Arc 2 - Setting the tone

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 2 – Senju: past, present, future – Chapter 24 – Setting the tone**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 8:45 AM, outside of main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

I see the others off, and Hibari walking into the main house. However, there are quite a few side projects that need to be handled today. So, I make seven shadow clones and issue their objectives, pointing at them as I list them. "Savana. Kakashi. Kosuke. Shizune. Library. Library. Library." That should handle my more pressing duties and help me to get back in the rhythm of devouring the information in our hidden library.

All seven disappear without a word. "K-ka-san! What was that about!?" Yu-chan asks, both shocked and awed at the display.

"Huh? Oh, I need to discuss things with Kosuke, Shizune and Savana, so I sent a Shadow Clone to get that done. I also haven't actually reported to Hokage-sama about my mission, and there were a few things I needed to discuss with him as well. And of course I really want to get back to studying our clan's scrolls, so I sent three clones to deal with that."

"Isn't that counterproductive? Clones cannot transfer memories." Raiza seems curious about that.

"Normal clones, true. Those were Shadow Clones. Everything they experience is transferred back to me. Only, physical aspects aren't included, so knowledge, chakra exercises and the like... all fair game." I explain. Yu-chan has stars in her eyes again, but Raiza isn't far behind. "Don't you dare try that on your own, by the way. It takes so much chakra that it might end up killing you."

Both of their eyes are wide as dinner plates. "How many Shadow Clones can you make before it becomes too much?" Raiza asks.

"Um... I don't know, really. I've made up to twenty, and that really drained me. But I think... maybe thirty, thirty-five before it comes really dangerous for me." I offer. Raiza links her arm with mine, smiling proudly. Tanyu's quick to mimic her sister. "Ready to go?" They nod, all smiles.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 9:15 AM, Ginza's Kimono Emporium, Commercial District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Good morning, Senju-sama." Ginza Nao comes to greet us personally. I can tell from the smile on her face that she's already prepared to close the store to give us all the privacy we'll need – she knows I'm here to fill my daughters' closets.

"Good morning, Nao. Please, we know each other so well that I don't feel that formalities are needed any more. Call me Ai-chan." I offer. "These are my daughters, Raiza and Tanyu. They'll need our undivided attention to select a range of proper kimonos. Especially for the festival coming up."

"I suspected as much, Ai-chan." She turns to her cousin, but offers no instructions. I smile when the girl goes and switches the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED', shuts the door and locks it. "Where would you like to begin?"

"Furisode kimonos." I offer, already motioning my daughters to follow us. "The festival will be their first public appearance, so naturally they'll need something that helps them to stand out."

"Naturally." Nao easily agrees.

"I'll also need a few irotomesode and kurotomesode kimonos for myself. It's about time I started wearing my new role." I offer. Irotomesode are usually worn only to weddings, because they are so fancy. And kurotomesode are even more so, because they are usually only worn by the mothers to the bride and groom. They are quite expensive and one would never wear something like that to just a festival, but... If I were to wear a kurotomesode kimono, it would clearly mark me as high status, married, and not one to mess with politically. These are the signs I wish to send to Konoha, so that's exactly what I'll end up wearing.

"I see." Nao gives me a knowing look. "Is our Ai-chan finally a married woman then?"

"It was Jei's only demand before we adopted our children." I confirm. "We have yet to hold a ceremony, but legally we are wed."

"I see. Of course you'll want the Senju clan symbol embroidered onto your irotomesode and kurotomesode kimonos?" The thing about both types, is that because they are so fancy, it's something of a tradition to have three or five Kamon, or family crest (clan crest in my case), embroidered into the fabric of the kimono itself. Irotomesode get three, kurotomesode get five. Just don't ask me where they get put... I've never seen someone from a clan actually wearing one, so that's all theoretical knowledge.

"Of course. I'll also need proper obi for each new kimono, which will also need to bear our symbol. Raiza, Yu, you'll each need to select at least two furisode kimonos. One needs to be bright, the other dark and rich." They nod to me, both a bit unsure about that. "Because you are my daughters, you are going to have to make two appearances for the festival. The first will be for the official opening, Hokage-sama is likely to want to make a show of strength to the village, so he'll mention and motion towards the village's strongest clans to remind everyone that we will always be here to protect them. That means all eyes in the village will be on us, and therefore on you."

They nod, a bit nervous about that. "Don't be nervous, you'll both be with your Tou-san and me. We'll also have the Usagi with us." I comfort them. "Now come on, what kimono catches your eye?"

"Umm... about that. Wouldn't it make more sense to me to wear something similar to you?" Raiza wonders.

"Perhaps, but why do you want that?" I ask, trying to figure out her motives.

"You'll be wearing the fanciest kimono possible. You want to remind the village that the Senju prosper, and therefore the village prospers. Am I right?" I nod at her assessment. "Wouldn't it therefore make sense that your eldest daughter helps you reinforce this?" Raiza is a lot sharper that I'd first hoped. And her observation has merit.

"Alright. What about Yu-chan then? Will you want a kimono that will show that you are just like the other girls? Or do you want to follow your Nee-san and remind Konoha that the future is bright?" I ask.

"I..." She's unsure. "Um... I really want to fit in with the other girls, but..."

"You don't have to choose between us and yourself." I tell her, taking out a furisode kimono that I think she might like. "And I certainly won't mind if you want to buy a few extra kimonos so you can decide later what you want to do. We still have my wedding ceremony coming up, after all, so you'll need to look radiant for that day as well."

In no time at all, the three of us start trying on kimonos. I start out with the kurotomesode kimonos that catch my eye; which by definition have black as a base colour. The festival's theme is red and black, so I focus mostly on the kimonos that match this. Raiza starts out with the irotomesode kimonos, picking anything with butterflies. She squeals anytime she finds one she really likes; which I believe the count is up to three now. This one is lime green with a cherry tree on the back –below the waist– and white butterflies flitting about.

Yu on the other hand, she's falling in love with every kimono she touches. She doesn't care what colour, what pattern, what style or even the type. She's just glad to try on every kimono she encounters.

"Ooh! Nao, we'll need some kimonos for my two sons as well. One's ten, the other is almost six, both are average size for their age. And I'll certainly need one for my Itama-chan! Hmm, what would you suggest for an almost two year old girl?"

"We carry every type of kimono for every age, Ai-chan. Whatever you feel she should wear, we'll accommodate you." Nao smiles, knowing that I'll just end up taking two kimono of each type to be sure.

"Alright. We'll also need at least three pairs of shoes for my girls, and a few dozen pairs of tabi. No, Raiza, you'll need the elevated style of shoes. If you wear slippers you'll end up dragging your kimono in the dirt." Nao can't help but feel a little happier with each item I mention or my girls announce they 'just love'. In the end, we end up spending roughly six hundred and fifty thousand Ryou, but my babies are worth it.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 11:00 AM, Zuri's, Commercial District, Konoha, with original~_**

On entering Zuri's, the first thing I notice is how the proprietress's eyes light up. Zuri is many things –and a shrewd business woman is at the top of that list– so seeing me enter her store with two younger females... she already sees Ryou signs.

"Senju-sama, welcome, welcome!" She shoves one of her employees out of her way to get to me a little quicker. Raiza and Yu share a look, but neither says anything on the matter. I'm too used to this to bother reacting.

"Hello, Zuri-san. I'm here with my daughters, Raiza and Tanyu. We need their ears pierces, and a few pairs of earrings for each." I explain.

"Of course, of course! We also have decorative combs and hair ornaments now!" Yup, bringing them here was the better choice. Zuri is always eager to please, if it means getting more sales. And no doubt she'll be bragging to all her friends that I brought my daughters to her store – two birds with one stone.

"Alright. I'll also need a few things myself." I offer, smirking as tears start to well up in her eyes. She knows that she's going to make easy money now.

"As you wish, Senju-sama!" She grabs one of her employees, the same one she just shoved, mind you. "Show these lovely ladies our piercing sets." She orders.

As agreed, Yuka follows Tanyu and Shiori follows Raiza, leaving Inejiro and Akiko at my flanks me at all times. I look around, admiring the jewellery for sale – and mostly ignoring the rich and pompous asses vying for my attention. Why they think I care what they're here to buy is beyond me.

I briefly wonder what I want to do. I mean, I still have Tobirama's jewellery, but I honestly doubt the deep blue sapphires will match all that well with black and red. Perhaps if I wore black earrings instead? Let's see what they have.

"Is there something specific you're looking for?" Zuri asks, obviously hoping to steer me towards assured purchases to not make me feel I'm wasting my time in her store.

"Earrings, something with black in them, and either white or red." I describe vaguely.

"I have just the thing!" She exclaims happily. She guides me to the high end section –as I knew she would– and starts pointing at every pair currently on sale. Black diamonds, onyx, black pearls, black sapphire, her store has quite the selection.

However one pair catches my eye. It's almost an understated pair of black pearl drop earrings, with a white metal. "..." I can't help but stare at them, how they stand out in this section. All other pairs are far fancier, far more 'dolled up' to catch your eye. This pair isn't. They are simple, elegant.

"Senju-sama has a good eye, as to be expected." She unlocks the case the pair is in, taking them out and locking the case again, before offering me the exact earrings I was admiring. "Black pearl drops, with platinum links. Most have overlooked this pair for its simple beauty, but I must admit I've taken a fancy to them myself."

Looking at the gorgeous pair in my hand, I can't help but love them a little more. The loop to hook into your ear is quite long, attached to dozens of tiny links leading down to the tear drop shaped pearls. No other stones to distract you, no other designs to lure your attention; just the shiny white metal and the almost luminescent black pearl.

"They're perfect." I offer with a nod.

"And a steal at a mere hundred and thirty thousand Ryou!" Zuri enthuses. The other patrons all murmur about some bullshit or other, but I don't care enough to bother following any of it. I just nod again, and offer them back to Zuri, motioning for her to follow me.

I walk back to my girls, both oohing and ahhing over the earrings being offered to them. "Ka-san, look at the gorgeous ladybugs!" Yu announces, pointing at the pair that caught her eye.

"They even have butterflies!" Raiza enthuses. Pointing at a yellow pair of butterflies. I smile at them.

"Well, it sounds like you've found your piercing pair. Maybe you two can get that done now?" They both jump up and down, obviously excited about that. "But keep in mind that this is only until your ears heal. You'll both need a fancier pair for the festival, a few pairs for everyday use. You'll need some studs for training. And a few pretty options for when you just feel like hanging out with your friends."

The woman is quick to take out the preferred pairs and leads my girls to a chair in the corner. Their ears are cleaned with a special cloth and the earrings are 'shot' into place, piercing the earlobe painlessly – although Yu does freak out a little at the sound of it. Soon they're both showing off their new earrings to each other, and to me, giggling and blushing happily. I remind them of the other pairs they'll need, so they rush off again, in search for every pair they think they'll like, each with an Usagi hot on their heels. I can't help but smile at their antics as they look at every pair, as they discuss what might work and what definitely wouldn't.

Zuri, being the shrewd woman she is, shows the girls the pair I'd selected. Naturally they simply fall in love with the pair, although they don't like the black pearl. "Well, we have something similar! Pink pearls we grow right here in Konoha! It's not cheap mind you, but I'm sure you'll love them all the same!" I smirk, both knowing and appreciating what she's doing.

"Pink pearls!" Yu simply loves the idea, but Raiza isn't too fond of the colour it seems.

"We have pearls of many different colours. White, black, champagne, blue, green, pink and purple. In fact, I believe we even have a pair with a butterfly design, if you'd like to see them?" Zuri doesn't miss a beat when Ryous are at stake.

Of course, we're led back into the high end section, but I don't mind. Yu quickly picks out a pair of pink pearl drop earrings that match mine, but Raiza is somewhat more critical. The butterfly pair strike her as too childish, she doesn't like the pink or black pearls. The white ones are nice enough, but she finds them too common – a good eye, and certainly good taste as well.

"..." Her eyes land on a pair of purple, almost violet, pearl studs. "... gorgeous..." She murmurs breathlessly.

"I think we have a winner, Zuri-san." I nudge her towards Raiza – Yu and I had wandered over into the topaz section, leaving Raiza have her space to go over every pearl in the assortment.

"My, my, Senju-sama, your daughters seem to have the same taste in jewellery as you!" Zuri sounds overjoyed, seeing that I haven't turned down one of their requests yet.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 12:45 PM, random cafe, Commercial District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Ka-san, this has just been AWESOME!" Yu announces happily. I beam at her, ushering her and Raiza into some random cafe for lunch. We're immediately seated and offered seven menus – three for us, and the extras for the Usagi. Luckily we'd already dealt with the drug store, the jeweller, Ginza's and nosed around in Saito's... So that means we're just at the halfway mark of things we needed to handle today. And what better way to celebrate than to show off my babies in a cafe in the busiest section of the Commercial District?

"We're barely even halfway there, baby." I pet her hair, smiling a little brighter when she squeals happily.

"But Ka-san, you've already spent well over a million Ryou..." Raiza sounds worried. Oh right... they don't know how deep the Senju coffers go.

"Not something I'm worried about." I smile and shrug. "I can't wait to see Itama in her kimono!" I gush, wondering which one I'm going to dress her up in first.

We go back and forth a bit, each talking about the one we found cutest. All the while, I'm monitoring exactly who's noticing us. Quite a few big names in Konoha, to be honest; mostly merchants from influential clans. I've seen a few Ono clansmen. A Kurama, three Yamanakas... but not too many shinobi. That's for later, once we enter the Shinobi Disctrict. That's when the rumour mill will explode from hearing me and my daughters interacting with each other. That's why I'm leaving that for last – uniformed foot traffic tends to be heaviest around three in the afternoon, so we'll be entering around two-thirty and probably leaving sometime after four.

I'm making sure that my girls stand out more than I, as well! I'm still in my uniform, but I have both of them wearing furisode kimonos and I keep checking their make-up to make sure they look absolutely stunning!

After we eat, and I remind them to reapply their lipstick, we head out. I just can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they realize just what I've been up to.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 2:15 PM, en route to Itayouri's, Shinobi District, Konoha, with original~_**

This is what I've been waiting for. This is what I've carefully plotted my day around. Now that we've been to the salon, and their hair is neatly trimmed and styled; now that they are glowing from my doting on them all day. Raiza has a shy smile almost painted onto her features, but Yu is bubbling over and can't seem to stay still longer than a second. Now is the time to give the shinobi of Konoha a glimpse of my babies.

We're encountering scores of familiar faces too. I've already run into Asuma and Kurenai with their teams, Ebisu, Genma, uncle Gai and his team, Ibiki and Anko, Inoichi... familiar faces who all casually walk up to us and introduce themselves. They know that's what I'm here for, given the obvious effort I've gone through to make my babies shine bright.

"Hey, Ai-chan! Aren't you going to introduce me?" Yamashiro Aoba walks up with a friend of his –Namiashi Raidou, one of Kakashi's elite bodyguards– and decides to be friendly.

"Aoba-kun, my daughters Raiza and Tanyu. Raiza-chan, Yu-chan, I believe you remember Yamashiro Aoba." I go through the motions. Both my girls bow politely, greeting him and offer polite chitchat. I glow; I can't help but admire how they soak up the constant attention and never seem to let it faze them. Kami-sama knows I wasn't as patient when Ka-san first started grooming me.

"A pleasure ladies." Aoba bows politely to them as well. "By the way, Ai-chan. I was wondering if you'd be up to some specialized training. Mostly Intelligence and T&amp;I stuff, but nothing you shouldn't be able to handle."

I think about that. Well, I have quite a bit going on already, but this shouldn't really negatively affect anything. Not really at least. But why would he offer it? "That depends...?"

"Hokage-sama commissioned me. Says he needs you ready if another mission comes up so he doesn't need to send back up next time." Aoba explains, shrugging like he couldn't care less. "Personally I'm just glad it's you. Have you ever tried explaining Intelligence work to an idiot? It's exhausting!"

Raiza and Yu cover their mouths, sharing a look and giggling. I try not to laugh, but I can't help that my eyes are twinkling a little with amusement. "Very well. We can start on Monday?" I offer.

"Sounds good! Would you mind if I drag Raidou-kun along? He's been itching to really meet the Black Death." Aoba asks. Raidou looks a bit embarrassed, but doesn't argue against the claim.

"That's fine. I'm afraid our district isn't very accommodating as yet, but I will arrange anything you might need while there." I bow my head to the pair of them, and wave them off as they go about whatever business was put on hold when they spotted me.

"Ka-san, you're really famous!" Yu enthuses. I notice another group looking our way when she calls 'Ka-san'. I smirk, glowing with pride that I have such well behaved daughters.

But it isn't until we're almost to our destination that I spot the one I was most hoping to find. "Tou-san!" I call out to Jiraiya. If the rumour mill is grinding, it's ready to pop now. Jiraiya makes his way over to us, glad to have a reason to walk away from Shimura Danzo, if his chakra tells the whole tale – and I don't doubt it does.

"Hey, princess. Who have we here? Ai-chan, are you trying to tell me I'm getting old?" He teases.

"Tou-san, meet your granddaughters, Raiza and Tanyu. Girls, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Just call him O'ji-san, okay?" I introduce them.

Yu, of course, squeals happily and glomps her grandfather. He rolls his eyes at me, clearly asking me when I've gotten him into this time. I just smile and bat my eyes at him, asking him what the problem is. "O'ji-chan, did you know that Ka-san is going to start teaching us Healing and Sealing soon! We're actually on our way to some store to pick up the things we'll need! Do you want to come with us!? I'd really love it if you came along and spent some time with us! Why haven't you come by the house, by the way!? Wouldn't you like to get to know your grandchildren?" Yu babbles on, rattling off every question that comes to her. Every time Jiraiya tries to answer one question, she fires off two more; I smile a little wider each time.

"Alright, alright! You win!" He gives in, knowing that Yu's just going to keep going until he figures something out – or just runs away, but she'll probably make him regret it next time she sees him. "And what about Raiza? Can I get a hug from you too?"

Raiza seems nervous, clearly not likely the idea. "Well, if she doesn't want one." I lift my hands up, beckoning for him to pick me up. Raiza and Yu look at me, a bit confused – they aren't used to this side of me. And I know for a fact every Jounin around us can see exactly what I'm doing. That I'm giving Jiraiya a knowing smirk doesn't really help either. "You know you want to."

His eyes soften, his lips curl up into an easy smile. He shakes his head, knowing exactly what this is going to cause, but shrugs and clearly doesn't care. He picks me up and hooks and arm under me, wrapping his other arm around me. I wrap my arms around him as well, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You're up to no good again, aren't you." He says, amusement in his tone.

"Aren't I always?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 3:00 PM, Shinobi Outfitters Store, Shinobi District, Konoha, with original~_**

Poor Jiraiya hasn't gotten a break since our shared hug. If it isn't a curious glance from our colleagues, it's Yu bouncing up and down and asking him a million things at once. Even Raiza seems to be relaxing around him now, but she just isn't as affectionate as Tanyu – who's currently swinging from her Ji-chan's arms like a monkey.

"Hey, Yun! I've got two more for you!" I announce the second I spot her checking out another customer – they're at the register, and the customer is paying for the purchases... jeez, are there always so many ways to interpret everything?

"Ai-chan! I was wondering when you'd be stopping by! Jei was already here with the others. You have to sign for their purchases by the way!" I figured as much. "Hello, Jiraiya-sama. I see Ai has you wrapped around her little finger as well?" Yu and Raiza giggle, knowing first hand just how true that is.

"Name one person in this village she can't wrap around her little finger." Jiraiya challenges. Yun just shrugs and offers the proper change to her customer along with the bag with their things.

The woman and her child bow to me reverently, before excusing themselves and leaving. "Hey, Ka-san, is that really Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin and Senju Ai, the Fifth's daughter?" The woman quickly shushes her child, leading him out onto the street.

"Alright, you two. I need you to pick out a training uniform. Yun here will help you with whatever she can, but it's you that must choose it. Raiza, try to guide Tanyu as best you can. And Yu, don't pick it just because it's pretty. It has to be practical too." I instruct, shooing them into the store to go nuts. Without being told to, Yuka and Shiori wordlessly follow their charges. I can't help but smile, grateful to have the Usagi's loyalty.

"Ah, Ai-chan, there you are." Uncle Sengo comes in from the back room. "Your aunt and I have been going over that proposal, and frankly I don't think we're going to need to keep this store open with all the business you'll be bringing us."

I roll my eyes, not in the least surprised. That last customer bought what, five thousand Ryou worth of merchandise – probably just the standard six kunai, eight shuriken and a leg pouch. That's pretty common for an academy student's equipment. Going over the list Yun left here for me... even the toddlers spent more than that in rubber swords and wooden kunai. Hmm, there were quite a few weapons purchased as well. Along with five-thousand kunai and shuriken, hundreds of spools of ninja wire, caltrops, six-hundred leg pouches, three hundred hip pouches. Good! Jei seems to have thought of everything.

"That's good. Would you consider moving into the Senju District then? I mean, the commute won't be that bad, but it would make things much simpler." I offer, not really worried about either option. We still have more than enough space, so either way it's fine.

"We'll think about it." He smiles, shaking his head in amusement.

"Alright. By the way, I kind of need something done." I unseal my Main scroll and unseal one of the many storage scrolls sealed within it. I then flit through the dozens of items, finally finding the one I want. I unseal the katana and wakizashi I'd procured in Sky – the ones with the butterfly decorating them. "These two are in a sad state. Could you make them fit for my Raiza?"

Raiza hears her name, so she peers over at what I'm talking about. She's at my side and gushing over the gorgeous butterfly in seconds. I can barely even make out the end of one word and the beginning of the next. "Sweetie, breathe." I remind her.

Instead of replying, she hugs me and thanks me over and over and over again. "Raiza, this is nothing. Really. You said short swords weren't your thing, so I figured maybe a katana and wakizashi might be?" She just hugs me tighter, trying to fight back the tears so she doesn't muck up her make-up.

"Hmm, this is Koubara's work. She loves putting a single butterfly on all her swords and sheaths." Uncle Sengo announces. "Shinobi bring in her pieces second hand all the time. If you want, you can check them out." He points at the 'discount aisle', towards the rear of the store. Second hand weapons are usually either scalped from fallen foes, or brought in because the owner bought something they like more. Either way, it's fine if Raiza likes them.

Seeing no reason not to, Raiza and I go check out what we can find – she still has to really try anything on, but it couldn't hurt at any rate.

"Hey, princess. If you don't mind I'll head out. Want me to swing by for dinner later?" Jiraiya announces.

"I honestly don't know why you ask. You know I do." I wave to him. I'd better tell the Usagi at the gate to make sure he signs in, and to have him fill in the proper paperwork. But knowing him, he'll just not bother with security and such...

"So, Raiza, what are you looking for?" There are literally dozens of traditional swords of every length, all with the same butterfly motif. Poor thing can't be bothered to make up her mind, but doesn't seem to know what all of them are even called. "The longest ones are called daikatanas. They're usually any traditional curved blade longer than eighty centimetres. Then there's the katanas, which range from sixty to eighty centimetres. Then you have the wakizashis, which range from forty to sixty centimetres. Then kodachi, which range from twenty to forty centimetres. And last is the tanto, which is anything shorter than twenty centimetres." I give her the official rundown. Sure there's still oodles and oodles of debates when it comes to blacksmiths and swordsmen what counts as what... but really it just depends on the swordsman's height what the blade should be called. I'd wield a wakizashi the same way Jiraiya would wield a daikatana, after all.

"Kami-sama, there are so many options." She drinks in all the pretty colours and the butterfly decorating each and every one of them.

"Well, you're already getting a katana and wakizashi. Why not take two kodachi and two tantos to complete the set?" I offer, indicating the smaller blades.

"Why two each?" She asks curiously.

"Well, kodachi are shorter and therefore lighter and faster to wield. If you were to master dual wielding them, I'm sure you'd be able to use their superior speed to fend off almost any attack people throw at you. And the tantos really would be better suited for situations where you need to maximize dexterity and are far more accurate projectiles than the longer and bulkier swords." I explain. "Besides, I remember keeping a tanto up my sleeve until about a year ago. They're just easier to hide."

"Really?" She is just loving me more and more, the more she gets to know me.

"Really. I've learned the basics for each of these swords. I could teach you, if you like." I offer.

"Ooh! Cute little swords!" Yu announces, glomping me. She's already changed into her training uniform, and is probably here for approval.

"Let me take a look." I gently push her back. Hmm, red sleeveless top. Black fingerless gloves reaching her elbows, just like mine. Pink miniskirt with four slits to increase flexibility and range of motion; black skin tight shorts under it. Black shinobi sandals reaching up to her knee. And a leg pouch on her right thigh. "Perfect." I praise.

"Really?" She seems unsure.

"Really. Sakura-nee used to wear something similar. In fact, she still does if memory serves. The pink haired kunoichi that was with us on the mission?" I remind her.

"That's my aunty!? I picked this out because it reminds me of her! And I really admire how she carries herself!" Yu's gushing, stars in her eyes and begging me to introduce her (preferably now).

"Calm down, we still have so much more going on. Now, do you want to get a pair of kodachi as well? They're great weapons if all you want to do is defend yourself." I point out, not lying in the least. "And if Raiza takes a pair of them as well, I'll be able to teach you two side by side."

They share a look, smiling broadly at each other. They both select a matching pair of kodachis, but only Raiza picks up a pair of tantos to go with them.

"Alright then." I take a pair of kodachis as well, so that I'll have something to show them the moves with – I still have my old tantos, which are also a matched pair. "Now, let's get these over to the counter. And Raiza, you'll still need to pick out a training uniform. I'd advise something with wide sleeves to hide your tantos, and maybe two leg pouches as well? I can show you quite a few tricks when it comes to that." We get the items to the counter, lined up properly so that we know whose weapons belong to whom.

"Yu-chan, you'll need to pick up at least three more of each item you're wearing. Other than the gloves and the leg pouch. You will always need to have a clean uniform, after all. And I can show you how to clean your gloves at night so that they're kept clean at all times." I instruct, sending Yu back into the aisles to fetch her things.

She comes back not a minute later with four extra of every item she'd selected. "Yun-san said that you get a better deal with five than with four..." She offers sheepishly. I smile and nod, I do roll my eyes when she looks away though. Kids.

"Sweetie, did you want to change back into your kimono to head home, or would you rather show off your new look?" I ask her, partly to remind her to actually get her kimono.

"Can I wear this?"

"Of course. But you'll need to get your kimono, won't you?" I urge gently.

"Uh uh. Yun-san sealed it in the scroll Tou-san gave me." She waves the scroll... I didn't give...

"Let me see that?" I ask, looking through the scroll. Hmm, yup, this is Jei's sealing style alright. That boy is still really sloppy with his work. "Alright. Let me just itemize this for Yun, then you can seal your kodachis, if you want. Or I could show you how to strap them to your back while we wait on Raiza. Which do you prefer?"

"Ooh, could you!? That would be so cool! Can I wear both of them with the grips over my left shoulder!?" She really just is so easily excited. I nod, offering her back her scroll; she tucks it back into her new leg pouch. Hmm.

"Sure, baby. Come on, let's get the straps you'll need. And what about a hip pouch? It would be easier to store scrolls in there than your leg pouch. After all, on Monday you'll get your kunai and shuriken, so you'll need the space."

"You wouldn't mind?" She asks carefully.

"I wouldn't offer otherwise." I remind her, hugging her as we search for just the right length strap for her. Once we find it, I show her how to strap it on and attach her new kodachis for her. "There. Try unsheathing them?"

She reaches over her left shoulder with both hands and grabs and unsheathes both kodachis at once. "Whoa! They're really light!" She says, in awe as she waves them around a bit.

"Yes they are. Now try to sheathe them, carefully! I don't want you to stab yourself in your shoulder." She sheathes them one by one, mindful of what she's doing. I nod, pleased with her. We grab a hip pouch for her as well, and I point out the uses for the extra space. I offer to show her how to seal and unseal things from her new scroll, which I figure we might as well do while we wait on Raiza. So I seal one of my kodachis and unseal it again, carefully explaining her what I'm doing and asking her to repeat it. It takes her a few tries, but she gets the right amount focused in the right place. She seals and unseals my kodachi a few times, trying to really get a feel for it.

"Look who's already training to be a top Medic." Raiza teases, a bright smile on her face. She's now wearing a dark maroon kimono top that reaches down to mid thigh, with a split at both sides going up to her hip and wide sleeves just like I'd suggested, black skin tight pants the go down to her knees and black shinobi sandals that reach up to her knees. She also has two leg pouches –one strapped to each thigh– and a single hip pouch.

"Looking good there, sweetie!" I praise. "Did you already get the extra leg pouches for under your sleeves?"

"Nn, but I have no idea how to attach them." She looks away, embarrassed.

"That's okay, let me show you. We can even use the same strap for your tantos, and we'll need to strap your kodachis as well." I grab the four weapons and we walk to the same aisle Yu and I found her strap. I take four of the shortest ones and instruct Raiza to roll up her sleeves. Once I run the straps through the leg pouch –she was smart enough to grab the smallest leg pouch in stock– I hold it against her arm and place the tanto on the opposite side of her forearm. I then strap them snugly, but not too tight or it'll cause her problems in the long run.

"Alright. That's one. Would you like me to reverse them for your left arm?" I ask. "This way you can grab both tantos in one go, or reach into both arm pouches at the same time?"

"Nn." She nods. So I do just that. Once I'm done, I roll down her sleeves, showing how she can't even tell there's anything hidden up there. I then show her how to strap her kodachis the same way Yu has them strapped. "Should I get a sash for my katana and wakizashi?" She reminds me. I nod, and we start looking for a proper sash for her last two weapons. We find one in the same shade of maroon as her top, but she decides she'd rather have it in black. Once we find one she likes, she ties it under her shirt, so you won't be able to tell she's wearing it. I nod, pleased with her choices.

"Alright, you might as well get four more of each clothing item. And did you want gloves to go with it? Yu and I both wear gloves."

"Nn." She nods appreciatively, so we after she gathers her clothes, we start looking through the gloves together. She decides she wants a pair just like us. We bring it all back to the counter, only to find that Yun is itemizing everything. I point out the two tantos and six kodachis, and the extra leg pouches Raiza has hidden. Yun nods, adding the items wordlessly.

"Hmm, do you want to get their kunai and shuriken now? We still have some left after your husband almost robbed us blind." She winks to show she's just teasing.

"Nn. That would make the most sense. Yu's only going to need six kunai and eight shuriken, but I'm sure Raiza will need quite a bit more of each." I turn to Raiza, indirectly asking her how many she'd want.

"Could I get sixty kunai and a hundred shuriken?" She asks, mostly to me. I nod, smiling. I figured she'd want a healthy stock just in case – better too many, than not enough.

"Sure thing. Let me get them for you." She disappears through the back door and reappears not a moment later. "Tou-san is almost done with those swords by the way. I still can't figure out how he works so quickly."

Raiza smiles, thanking Yun. She then goes about meticulously stocking her four leg pouches with kunai, but only the pouches on the thighs get shuriken. I ask if she wants ninja wire as well, but she declines – she's never found any actual use for them. I just shrug, I could say the same – other than tying my hair with it from time to time, I've never used ninja wire for anything. In short order, Raiza's suited up and ready for battle – not including her two new swords. But uncle Sengo comes out with them not five minutes later. Once she's strapped them in, she's good to go.

"You look like kunoichi. Both of you." I compliment my girls. They blush and beam at me. "Alright. Yun, just tell me where to sign and we'll get out of your hair." I announce, noticing that the next customer entered and with her two daughters.

"The total comes up to just over three million Ryou. That includes family discount and all the bulk discount we could sneak in there. Jeez, you guys know how to bring us business!" Yun can't figure out how to even react to the amount my clan spent today. I shrug, signing on the dotted line and thank them for all their help.

"Come on, girls, I think we deserve some ice cream before we head home." I motion for my girls to come along, but we don't get too far before something catches my attention.

"Good day, Sengo-san. We'd like the academy package for my two daughters." The next customer asks politely enough. "And do you have anything second hand? We're not as well off as we'd like to be."

I turn to the girls... the older one was a student of mine before I went to Cloud. "Yun. Get them whatever they need. Put it on my tab, okay?"

"Sure thing, Ai-chan. Come on you two, that means I get to give you makeovers!" Yun squeals, loving her job just a little more now.

"And if I remember correctly, you were pretty decent with a sword, right?" I ask the girl – I can't remember her name, but I know her face and chakra signature. She nods, tears in her eyes. "Ask about the swords my girls just got. They're decent for beginners. Come on, hop to! You're Ka-san won't want to wait around all day." They bow low to me, trying their best not to cry, before Yun drags them off into the store for a makeover.

"Senju-sama... how can I ever repay you?" The woman asks, bowing even lower than her daughters.

"Widow's pension, huh?" I ask. She nods, the life draining from her eyes. "Bring your daughters to the Senju district tomorrow. Be there for nine o'clock sharp. I have a job for you."

"S-senju-s-sama!" She's shocked, but that quickly turns into something else. "I'm no good at anything other than being a homemaker..." She sounds embarrassed to have to admit to that.

"Is there shame in that?" I ask her, smiling. "I just happen to have an entire district full of people needing work, which means I'll need people to run a crèche for my clansmen. I'm sure you know all about minding babies and toddlers, do you not?"

She's in tears, bowing over and over to me as if I'd just saved not just her life, but the lives of her daughters as well. In truth, I probably did. Statistically, low-income shinobi take on more missions than is healthy to help pay the bills, which usually means they are overworked and eventually get killed for pushing too hard too fast.

"Have your girls prepared to move in as well. I won't want a security breach every morning, so you moving into our district is simply easier." She's about to object, but decides against it. She likely figures I won't want to hear it, and she really can't turn down the offer – she probably can't afford to, literally.

"Will you need people to help you move?" I ask her. She shakes her head, no, explaining that Kakashi had been kind enough to rent her an apartment that was fully furnished, in addition to her monthly stipend. That doesn't really make any sense to me, so I ask if she and her daughters would like to join us for ice cream. It'd be the perfect opportunity to study her a bit more in depth.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 4:15 PM, random cafe, Shinobi District, Konoha, with original~_**

After we all order what we want, and I repeated assure my guest and her daughters that they can order ANYTHING they want, we settle in for introductions. "I am Komon Mieko and these are my daughters, Shioko and Miyoko." The woman offers kindly, her voice heavy with emotion. They're chakra signatures indeed indicate they are her daughters, the elder ten, the younger seven. All three of them have matted black hair, clearly uncared for and had long since outgrown whatever style they'd once sported.

"Komon Shioko, of course!" It finally strikes a chord. "Ikue's classmate. You were the one that kept hitting the other girls after they teased Ikue for something."

Mieko glares at her daughter, clearly not pleased to hear that. "In her defence, Mieko-san, Ikue had just lost both her parents and probably needed someone that could understand her pain." The glare loses its vigour, and eventually turns into a more understanding gaze. "I'm guessing your husband passed around that same time. Am I right?"

"Nn. Same team..." She intones. "He'd come back from the border patrol... but..."

"I understand." I assure her she doesn't need to say any more.

"He was supporting us, and his sister as well. She never married, but she can't seem to stop getting pregnant." She sounds quite upset. No doubt that sister of her husband's is still living it up as if nothing changed – in her eyes if nothing else.

"Ai-sensei, please forgive Ka-san. She tends to get emotional whenever she talks about... _that_ _person_." Shioko pleads, sounding quite upset herself. Ah, this woman is no doubt the cause of their dire financial straits. I'll have someone look into that and see what we can do to... even the odds?

"Nothing to forgive." I wave it off. Hey! I know that chakra signature! Saku-nee and Sasu-nii are coming this way! And with Mikoto too! I have to fight back a squeal, knowing that I'm going to show off my babies again, AND I get to see my goddaughter while I'm at it!

"Ai... sensei?" Shioko wonders why I'm so happy.

"Huh, oh sorry. I just spotted my sister, that's all. She's probably... OI! SAKU-NEE~EEEEEE! OVER HERE!" I wave once she looks over my way, motioning for her to come join us.

"Aunty Sakura?" Yu asks, bubbling over. I nod, smiling happily. "And uncle Sasuke too!" The three of them walk over to us, and Mikoto begs for me to take her; how can I say no to such a cutie?

"What brings you three all the way out here?" I ask, taking my goddaughter into my arms and kissing her and letting her play with my hair.

"Looking for you, obviously." Sasuke intones. "Ran into Jei, and he pointed us in the right direction."

"Ah. Well, then you've met my other babies already. These are Raiza and Tanyu. Girls, uncle Sasuke, aunty Sakura, and this little bundle of joy is Mikoto-chan. Isn't that right, Miko-chan?" She gurgles and dribbles a little, trying to say something or other. "Yes you are. You're aunty Ai's little princess, aren't you. Yes you are."

"Ai, focus. We came looking for you." Sasuke reminds me, earning an elbow to the ribs from his wife. I shrug, not really caring.

"When are people not looking for me? Guys, this is Komon Mieko and her daughters Shioko and Miyoko. Mieko-san will be working in our crèche as of Monday." I repeat introductions.

"Fascinating." Sasu-nii drones, obviously being sarcastic.

"Alright, stick in the mud. What'd you need me for?" I ask, playfully rolling my eyes at him.

"We want to move into the Senju District. Since I'm going on a mission in the morning, I'd prefer getting it done tonight." He just really doesn't ask for anything does he. He knows I won't deny Sakura or Mikoto, and he's along for the ride, so he just doesn't bother acting civil about it.

"Alright. When you get to the gate, ask for Savana. Tell her you have my permission and if she doubts you, have her contact Shizune. She'd know well enough to not doubt the situation. Do you have enough scrolls for everything you want sealed?"

"Naruto's helping me." Sasuke answers. If Naruto-nii doesn't have enough storage scrolls, no one does.

"Sounds good. Hey, you guys want to join for some ice cream?" I offer.

"I'm due for a council meeting. Keep an eye on them for me." I roll my eyes, trying not to let his attitude get under my skin. Still...

"Council meeting?"

"Yeah, Jei's already on his way there. Said he's going to give you the time you need with your 'babies'." Sasuke smirks at Raiza and Tanyu. "You know your parents are going to be calling you that for life, right?"

"Never doubted it for a second." Raiza answers with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, Sasuke. Important nobodies don't like waiting." I wave to the waitress, signing for another menu – we're in the Shinobi District, so I don't doubt they understand Konoha battle signs.

**-Jei, I love you so much right now. You know that?-** I focus only on his seal so that he's the only one hearing me.

**-Hmm, why would that be? Because Sakura's aunt is here instead of her dad?-** He replies. I can sense his irritation at whatever is going on. **-I don't doubt you'll make it up to me though.-**

I just focus on the warmth in my chest, sending that through the seal. **-You know, I almost believed you forgot about the seal altogether.- **Jei teases.

**-Why's that?-** I ask confused. How could I possibly forget about a seal I'd gone through so much trouble to design?

**-Suggesting I use Kirira to find you? I could track you in Cloud right now, remember?-** I sense his amusement.

**-Shut it.-** I grouse, choosing to focus on the people I can actually see. "So anyway! Sakura, what do you think you'd want to order?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 6:30 PM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

Inaho had pretty much taken over meal preparations again in the main house. That means there's pretty much always a warm meal waiting when I get home, but it makes me wonder how she's managing with her own household. I feel kind of guilty about leaving it to her.

"Itatakimasu!" We all chorus, and start digging in. Once again, our table is surrounded by the five families – the Inner Circle as the clan's been calling us. Yu and Raiza are once again flanking me, with Itama in my lap and pointing and things she wants to eat from my plate.

Everyone seems to happy right now. Even Jiraiya, he can't seem to get enough of Nisshou, who's been pretty much leeching off him since he'd arrived. I think he prefers Nisshou because he's quiet; quite the contrast if you meet Yu first.

Once the meal winds down, the chatter starts up. Yu starts chatting with Jun and Nyoko about their day – the other girls seem quite jealous that Yu had been allowed a proper shopping expedition, but the other mothers promised their daughters the same after school on Monday.

"If you want, I can take you? I happen to love parading you girls around Konoha." I offer happily. Rika and Himono happily agree, and Choco and Hibari quickly ask if they can join with their daughters as well. Yup, another shopping expedition! And this time, it's not just me and my girls, it's all five mothers and all the daughters over the age of five! Look out, Konoha!

"Actually! I heard today that the entire Commercial District will be open tomorrow, because of the festival!" Rika points out. "You girls up to going shopping tomorrow!?" Everyone squeals happily, but the boys just groan.

"Hey, no one said you boys were even invited!" Rika points out.

"Alright! Everyone, it's time for your evening training!" I remind them. Everyone gets up and starts making their way into the back yard. "Jei, don't make it too late. I really want to get them started on Sealing tonight, okay?"

"Nn." Jei nods, guiding Kawarama out with him. I can't help but smile at the dual Kodachis strapped to Kawa-kun's back, making an 'X'. And Nisshou seems to have gone with a daisho pair – katana and wakizashi. My babies are even matching with their weapons!

With everyone out of the sitting room, and Itama happily running around after her cousins, I turn my attention to Jiraiya. "So, Tou-san, how do you like our daily chaos?"

He snorts, but doesn't comment. "I wanted to talk to you about something, Ai." He says seriously. "The council tried to motion for a DNA test, to see if you are my biological child."

"So...?" I ask, not really knowing what that would even matter. I mean, my biological parents are probably dead, and the only person I've ever seen as a parent figure is Ka-san.

"Are you saying we should let them?" He wonders.

"No, I'm saying it won't matter either way. My children aren't my babies because I carried them for nine months. They are my babies because I choose to take care of them, to coddle them a bit, to mother them a lot, and to love them with all my heart. Why should I care what a DNA test would say?" I explain.

"This isn't about that, Ai. That means they are questioning the birth certificate Tsunade entered into the archives for you. That means they are wondering if she wasn't really your mother, and therefore want to know who your father is really." He says, his tone neutral, but his chakra agitated. There's so much more going on here than just what he's saying.

"Sorry, don't remember anything that'll help." I remind him. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"This needs to go away, Ai." He demands, his eyes dark.

"Ita-chan, Ka-san's going to be right back, okay? I'm just going to go talk to your O'ji-chan in another room." I explain, earning Rika's curiosity. So she says the same thing to her two toddlers and decides to join us.

We make our way into the visitor's sitting room, I shut the door and activate the privacy seals. "Tou-san, explain the severity of the situation and why you feel this needs to go away. I don't like how hush-hush this all sounds."

"People. Can. **Not!** Find out about where you really come from." He demands.

"Okay. So clearly I'm not really from Bear Country." I roll my eyes. "What's so secretive about where I'm from?" He grumbles, but doesn't immediately answer.

"All you need to know is that no one needs to know." He tells me, using his 'commander tone'.

"Bullshit! If anyone deserves to know where I'm from, it's me!" I counter, glaring holes into him. When he tries shrugging it off, I fly at him with fists swinging. I know I'm so far out of my league that it isn't funny, but he needs to see –_**REALLY**_ see– what this situation is doing to me emotionally. That I can't remember anything from before whatever accident wound me in a coma, fine... but that whatever came before that is classified information? No, I'm not buying that for a **fucking** second.

Predictably, Jiraiya grabs me by my collar and hoists me into the air. I try kicking him a few times, but he just swats away my best efforts – efforts that should have turned his bones into dust, mind you. His only response is a dry look that seems to say, 'Really...?'

"You listen to me." I grind out, pouring out more killing intent that I've ever managed in my life. "I. **Will**. Find. Out. **EVERYTHING!**"

He sighs, clearly exasperated. He puts me down, deactivates the seals and slides the door open. "You weren't supposed to ever find out, Ai. That was your mother's decision, not mine." He says, leaving without another word. My left eye twitches, the frustration pent up in me is suddenly just too much.

Frankly, the only thing I can do now is track down Naruto for an all out spar... because I really think I'm going to rip someone's fucking head off because of this.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday 9:00 PM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

I don't know how I managed to start my babies' Sealing training with the mood I'm in. I really don't. Yu picked up on my mood almost immediately, I could tell with how she'd stare at me for no reason from time to time. Raiza noticed as well, but I think she was just more careful with letting it show. Nisshou and Kawarama noticed, but clearly they'd agreed it had nothing to do with them and let the matter lie.

So, after sending my babies to bed, I'm left with nothing but my frustrations. "Let it go, Ai. Knowing every detail about the past won't change it." I don't answer Jei just yet. I check the brushes to make sure they're cleaned and formed properly, the ink jars if they're closed properly, I scan the low table's surface and the tatami mats to see if they're still spotless, – I'd just bought them today, it'd be a shame if they're already covered in ink and whatnot. Deciding everything is as it should be, I gather the ink jars and stow them on my desk. I also grab a senbon and start carving the kids' names in their new brush so that they'll know which one is theirs.

Once I'm satisfied with what I can achieve, I turn back to Jei. "That means you know something. Tell me?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Just one conversation with Tsunade while you were out of it. After you got back from Artisan Village?" That's the exact point where things stopped being fuzzy! I mean, that's where the blotches of my memories stop, it's memories before that I have trouble with.

"Tell me." I demand this time. It's not the ideal place to start, but it's somewhere.

"Why do you want to know?" He asks.

"Wouldn't you want to know? If someone told you your own past, a past you can remember nothing of, is classified, wouldn't you want to know why? What's so different about me that I'd have a past even I can't know about?" I offer, balling my fists and trying with all my might to not cry. Why me? What is so special about me that I'd be the one to suffer this fate?

"That's just the problem. Tsunade didn't claim to know much then either. That's what I found so odd at the time. She was emotional and worried for you, but she still didn't reveal too much. Only that you appeared out of nowhere and dropped on Naruto." He offers.

"Na... ru... to... nii?" I ask, looking down at the back of my right hand. He was here earlier, to apply the seals on my kids, and on Kouji and Daichi. I even convinced the other mothers to accept the seal too.

I look at the back of my left hand as well... both bear the main seal, my fingers on both hands are riddled with smaller seals representing the people closest to me – Himono, Kawarama and Itama being the only exceptions, one because she's pregnant, the others are still way too young, the seal would grow apart and become useless as they grow older. But only Jei holds a spot on my left ring finger... my wedding ring finger.

I scan my babies one by one, seeing if they're where I expect them to be. Yes, they're all in their rooms, and all but Raiza are in their beds. Raiza's studying a scroll I gave her on camouflage and covering your tracks.

"I want to come with you tomorrow." Jei says, gazing at me. "I think we've put off buying our wedding rings long enough, don't you?"

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 24_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Uh oh. It would seem that something's going on here. Those of you who've read Cosmic Comedy know all about Ai's past, of course. But Ai can't remember anything of it. Only three people could claim to know: Senju Tsunade (who's passed on) Sarutobi Hiruzen (in a coma) and Jiraiya (who's clearly refusing to talk). If Kakashi was brought up to speed while being groomed for the position of Sixth Hokage is unknown. It's possible, but it's just as possible that Tsunade chose to let the information die with her._**

**_Updated October 13th, 2015._**


	29. Arc 2 - A ripple on water's surface

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 2 – Senju: past, present, future – Chapter 25 – A ripple on water's surface**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 6:00 AM, back yard, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Raiza, Yu, Nisshou, Kawa, you will pay close attention to what I say and to what I show you." I instruct, my tone strict, almost severe. "If I question your willingness or skill even once, you will no longer be allowed to train with live weapons."

They nod. They understand I'm serious, and they know how protective I tend to be. "Good. We will start with one blade. The proper name for what I am going to teach you is Itou-ryuu – One Blade School. We will start by taking a single sword with sheathe into your offhand. Meaning, if you are right-handed, the sheath must be in your left hand." Nisshou looks uncertain, but I mouth to him to take his wakizashi for now.

I take my one of my kodachis into my right hand, showing it to them as I hold it vertically. "Notice that I am holding the sheath three-eighths of its length from the mouth where the blade will soon be drawn from. Notice how I grip it firmly, but not stiffly." I twirl the sheath and blade repeatedly to prove my point. I'm holding it in such a way that it will not slip out of my grip, but it also doesn't affect my freedom of motion.

"There are many reasons for this. The most important one to remember, is that in Itou-ryuu, your sheath is a weapon too." I dash to Raiza, thrusting the tip of my sheath at her throat, but stopping just before actually touching her. "At no point should you assume that I am not going to attack, just because I did not draw my sword. In Itou-ryuu, a swordsman is at their most dangerous when the sword is poised, but not drawn."

"I will warn you right now. While training under me, you will be bruised, you will be cut, and you will know pain." I explain seriously. All four of them gulp, not used to hearing me speak of hurting them at all, let alone so freely. "This isn't because I don't love you. In fact, it's because I love you so much that I will be extra harsh in training you."

I offer them a brief moment to let that sink in. "Unlike the rest of the clan, I will actively hold you back in official rank. I will delay your graduations, I will force you to live up to a higher standard. I will judge you more harshly and I will fail you for the smallest detail." I tell them honestly. "I do this, because I will not risk my children's lives in a situation I cannot swear blindly that you can handle. Do you understand!?"

"Yes, Ka-san!" They answer as one. Even Kawa-kun seems used to such a strict style of training – I doubt it's because of Jei, but I'm sure he's every bit as strict and demanding as I am.

"While you were sleeping, I fitted your swords with a special devise. It's a secret mechanism used only by Sengo clansmen, a locking mechanism. There is a specific spot you need to focus just the right amount of chakra to unlock your blade to allow you to draw it. Until you discover how to work this mechanism, you will be unable to draw your swords. This is to enforce three principles you must learn early." I continue, making this as difficult as I can for them.

"The first. Even though this is swordsman's training, that doesn't mean you will not be using your chakra constantly. If you have yet to unlock your chakra, you will not advance in your training, but I will help you with this." I'm pacing in front of them, studying them. Kawarama is the only one that should need help unlocking his chakra, but it's possible he's figured it out – even if only subconsciously. This will help me assess their skills quickly.

"The second. If you do not know your weapon intimately, then it truly isn't yours as yet. You will train with your swords until they become an extension of yourself; until you feel naked without them. That's what it means to be a swordsman."

"The third. Once you have mastered this locking mechanism, you will start learning Batoujutsu. These are skills that let you draw your sword and strike your opponent in one move. The lock allows for a greater build up of energy, but that comes at a price." I explain, still pacing. "If you do not execute a Batoujutsu absolutely perfectly every single time, you risk slicing through your sheath and slicing off your own fingers."

"Now. I want you to each try to slowly draw your sword." Nisshou fumbles, rubs parts of the wakizashi he wields, and tugs with all his might. Nothing happens. Kawa, pretty much does the same, unable to understand what in the hell is up with his sword. Raiza, however, grips her sword properly, focusing small amounts of chakra into her index finger to try to assess where this locking mechanism is. She can't quite find it, but she has the right idea.

However, it's Tanyu that shocks me. She grips her kodachi, focuses chakra into her index finger and presses just the right spot. I don't doubt for a second that it was completely by accident, but she slowly draws her kodachi regardless.

Raiza is quick to spy the spot Yu'd pressed, and unlocks her sword next. I nod to both of them, waiting to see if the boys will catch on. Neither does.

"Nisshou, grip your sword properly." I instruct, gripping mine to show him. Once he does, he's quick to unlock his blade. Kawa copies how I'm gripping my kodachi, but I can see that he just can focus the needed chakra just yet. "Kawa-kun. You will train in unlocking your chakra this morning. I will not offer you an unfair disadvantage." I make a shadow clone, and she motions for Kawa to follow her into the family sitting room. I can tell he isn't pleased, but unlocking your chakra at five years old is an accomplishment in itself! I'll speak with him later about it.

"Good. Now assume the Itou-ryuu Class One Stance." I point my right foot in front of me, letting my left foot square it. Both my knees are at a thirty-five degree angle and my stance is rather relaxed. My shoulders are squared, but loose to allow for sudden motion in essentially any direction. This is completely different from the other stances, but each has their merit.

They mirror me. Good, that means they understand not to copy me since I am primarily left-handed. "We will start with the attacks, but you won't need to draw your sword just yet. Keep in mind that your whole body is a weapon. You will learn to incorporate kicks, punches, knees, head butts, elbows, and even claw swipes. The first move works like this." I turn to my left to show them properly. I then slap my imaginary opponent with the grip of my sword, then come back and stab them in the throat with the tip.

"It's a dual attack, as most attacks are in this Stance." I show them the move again, slowly, and carefully explain what they are aiming for and what to pay attention to. When showing the move for the third time, I instruct them to execute the move as well. "No attacks in Itou-ryuu, or Nitou-ryuu have a name. They are merely moves. I will show you each attack in a sequence known as a kata. So each time you practice these moves, you will execute them in the exact same sequence until you know each move so intimately, you can do them without thinking." The explanation continues.

"Each stance has two principles, offence and defence. We are starting on the Offensive Principle. Once I trust you know this well enough, I will teach you the Defensive Principle. Each move of the defence kata is the ideal defence for its corresponding attack. You will not be allowed to spar with each other until you've shown a level of mastery over both. Is that understood!?"

"Yes, Ka-san!" They answer as one once again.

"Good. Show me the move again!" I instruct. They do so, but poorly. "Like you mean it! You're not learning to be ballerinas here!" Even Tanyu puts more feeling into it this time, properly –if imperfectly– executing the move.

"Again! Again!" I make them repeat the move six times, to make sure their muscles remember how to do it properly. They'll iron out the imperfections in time. After that we move onto the second move. I show them the move, show it again slowly and explain it, then we do the move together. Then I make them repeat the move six times just as before. Two moves down, fifty-two to go. This'll be fun.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 8:30 AM, customs gate, Senju District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

"Good morning. Thank you for being on time, though I'd expected you to be early instead." I chastise the Ono clansmen. Showing up EXACTLY on time, what kind of bullshit is that? "Masao, I trust you have that list for me." Masao nods, a bit uncomfortable with the situation, and hands me a scroll.

"Just because you do not find yourself in a classroom, does not mean lessons haven't begun." I announce, handing the scroll to Mitsugi without looking at it. "Any wise man can learn something from a fool, but no man on earth, wise or otherwise, can teach a fool who is wilfully ignorant."

There's a bit of chatter between them, trying to understand what's going on – I suppose. "In a moment, Mitsugi will call your name. When your name is called, you will step forward. Masao will then confirm that you are in fact who you claim to be, and you will register at the counter Mitsugi appoints for you. Fill out the form quickly and efficiently, because school starts in thirty minutes, whether you are there or not." I gaze at the crowd of fifty-something before me. "Once that is properly handled, you will be allowed temporary admittance into our district. You will be escorted to your classes, and after school lets out, you will be escorted back here."

There's a buzz of discontent. Obviously they wonder why I would distrust them so openly. "You will be attending classes not just with my clansmen, but with my children. I will treat you with open hostility and a blatant lack of trust until you have each individually earned that trust. If you do not like it: leave." They briefly discuss this among themselves, but the general consensus is one of reluctant acceptance.

"Kosuke will be the one to escort you to and from the school. You will each have an assigned guard of your assigned gender. They will follow you everywhere, including the restroom. Part of the form you will sign, contains a disclaimer. Should your guard become aware that you are a threat to our people, to our privacy or to our security... you will be executed. Immediately." I explain seriously.

"I don't understand, Senju-sama. I mean, the security, the guards, the need for secrecy. Yes, that comes with clan life. But what guarantee do we have you won't just kill us for no good reason." One of the retired clansmen, a man in his sixties, points out.

"I do not trust who is untested. None of you have been tested. Therefore... I do not trust you." I intone, knowing that I am not answering his question. "If you want a better answer than that, take a chance. Come into our district and see for yourself."

"Ah, uncle Sengo, there you are! If you and your clansmen could bring your delivery to the main hall in Kikyo Castle?" I greet him with an easy smile. With that, I disperse myself.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 9:00 AM, main hall, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Good morning, everyone!" I greet not just my clan, but the Kohaku children, the Uzumakis, the Chiba teachers that are going to be helping us, the Ono clansmen that are just arriving, the Kaminaris, the Kamezuris, the Komons, and the Uchihas (Sakura and Mikoto are both here). Jeez, we have quite a bit of people in our care these days.

"Now, I'm sure everyone's excited to start learning what we have to teach, but!" I raise my hand, one finger extended to show there's something that has to happen first. "There are some things to keep in mind. First off, not everyone's school day will start at nine like it is today. We know that some of you need to balance a household and other responsibilities, so Kosuke has catered your schedules to make sure you will not be overwhelmed. More will be explained during your first class."

"However! Today is the first day of school for our younger children as well!" I announce, motioning for Saya –one of Shizune's older daughters, one of the nurses from Sky– to come forward. "We've organized a crèche for children under the age of four. There will be four medically trained nurses present at all times, and more than enough Usagi clansmen to mind them properly. Both Kosuke and Shizune agree that this is safe enough even for my Itama-chan, so I don't think we have anything to worry about." There's some murmuring here and there, but everyone agrees that if I'd willingly entrust them with Itama, it must be good enough for their babies.

"We've made special allowances for nursing mothers! You will be allowed to bring your baby with you, and we will have specially assigned classrooms where you will have the freedom to nurse or change your babies without disrupting the class too much. Yes, that means your classes will have only women senseis." I explain. "In fact, the four teachers you will become most familiar with, are themselves nursing mothers!" Yup, Kosuke managed to convince Inaho, Kohada, Choco and Hibari to give classes, in addition to taking specialized classes to further their own education.

"Now, Kosuke will begin announcing who is in which class. He will also indicate which sensei is in charge of the class you are in. For the next year, this sensei will be your mentor. You will have the most classes with them, but not everyone will be able to teach you everything you need to know. So please be patient if you ask a question and you are simply given the name of who that question should be addressed to." I round off my talk, turning to the man of the hour. "Kosuke, if you would?"

"Thank you, Ai-sama. Now, we will begin with the youngest and work our way up. If the non-nursing parents would please bring forward their toddlers? All children under the age of four, could you please make your way over to that side where Saya and the others are waiting for you?"

I Body Flicker to Itama, who's quite nervous and fidgeting in Jei's arms. We both take her over to the crèche, kiss her over and over and tell her to be good. Jei makes a show of thanking Saya, and asking her to take care of our baby. Itama looks uncertain, until her cousins run up to her and they start playing almost immediately. I smile, wiping away a stray tear. My baby's first day of preschool.

"Thank you! Now we will start with our kindergarteners. Children that are four years old? All children that are four years old please come forward. Chiba Hanae-san will be in charge of your class." A tall, friendly looking woman in her twenties waves to the clan so everyone knows where to find her. Only fifteen children come forward – a good size class to ensure all the kids get the one on one attention they need and deserve.

"Five year olds! All five year olds now, please! Chiba Sayoko-san will be in charge of your class." Jei and I make our way back to our group. We each grab one of Kawarama's hands and guide him up to his new teacher. I smile to her, having already dissected her personality when I'd met her two days ago. I hug and kiss Kawa-kun, telling him to learn his lessons well, and that I'd see him after school. Jei gets a hug as well, but he blows a raspberry in Kawa's neck to tease him a little. With our second youngest in his assigned class, we once again head back to our group.

"Thank you! Now onto our primary school children!" I mostly block it out now. I do pay enough attention to how many children are assigned to each class, but really I can't say I'm too phased by any of it. Until we get to the ten year olds – the fifth graders.

"Thank you! Now, fifth graders! All children that are ten years old, please come forward! Chiba Ryousei-san will be in charge of your class!" I don't really like this too much. There are nearly ninety children in this group! How the hell did we get ninety ten year olds, when the ten year olds were all claim in River!? "Don't be alarmed with the numbers, please! We will divide them into smaller groups! There will be roughly twenty per class!"

That's both a relief, and a cause for concern. Tanyu isn't going to like not being in the same class with people she can trust, and Nisshou, Rei, and Hisao have become somewhat protective of her as well. I pray they'll be assigned to the same class. As Jei and I walk up to Ryousei-sensei with our children in tow, he nods to us.

"Nisshou, Hisao, Rei, Tanyu, class Five C." He informs us, the four of them cheer instantly. "You will be in my class." I hug and kiss my babies, telling them to be good and to listen to their new sensei. I'm so busy mothering them, that Jei has to take the initiative to thank their sensei and to ask him to teach our children well. Both of them hug and kiss Jei as well, before linking arms with Rei and Hisao and following their group. I'm so proud of them.

"Thank you! Now for the sixth graders! All children that are eleven years old, please come forward! Chiba Yoshima-san will be in charge of your class!" There's once again far too large a group, but they are also assigned in subclasses.

Once they are all sorted out, they too leave to their respective classrooms. The room we're in is considerably less packed now.

"Thank you all! Before we continue, I believe Ai-sama had something she wished to explain!?" Kosuke beckons to me. I smile and Body Flicker next to him.

"Thank you, Kosuke." I can't help but notice how he shouts to be heard, but Ka-san had taught me to annunciate in such a way that my voice naturally fills the room – the things she'd taught me that I'd never believed I'd ever need. "I know you all are curious why you are such obvious exceptions compared to our younger clansmen. Based on Kosuke's reports from your test results from Friday, it was decided that the majority of the testees are almost ready to earn their headbands. For this reason, you will receive only the training you need before you may apply for your graduation exams. If you wish to know when you are ready, simply discuss it with your mentor."

"Now, what I am about to explain pertains to only Senju clansmen. Those I deem worthy will be awarded a headband, flak jacket and/or mask to show what rank you've obtained within our clan. If you were compare it to the Sinobi ranking system, those with a headband would be Genin. Those with a flak jacket would be Chuunin. And those with a mask would be Jounin. The simplest way to prove yourself is to take the graduation exam, which earns you only your headband. Everything beyond that, requires you to take advanced or master classes, and take far harder exams. Even if you pass these exams, you might still not be approved for the rank. You must **earn** respect in our clan. There is no other way." I lay it all out for them.

"Having said that, there are clansmen that have long since earned a rank. I will bestow these ranks now." I turn to my right and unseal a desk, then unseal the five colours of headbands –all with the Senju symbol– and black flak jackets with the Senju symbol embroidered in one of five colours between the shoulders uncle Sengo delivered, and the five colours of masks uncle Manabu made for me.

"There are five colours available. Red represents Sealers. White represents Healers. Yellow represents Summoners. Blue represents Defenders. Black represents other specializations of Shinobis and Kunoichis. They are to help us identify the specialization you choose. Each is welcomed, each is needed, and each is respected. When I call your name, you may choose your own colour, your own path. Then I will announce your rank, and offer you your new equipment to symbolize this rank. Senju Shizune."

Shizune Body Flickers, appearing before me. She bows and informs me what I already know. "White."

"Shizune, you have earned your place among us long before I was even born. So I am pleased and honoured to bestow the rank of Jounin, the elite of our clan." I offer her a white headband, which she ties over her forehead. I then offer her a flak jacket, which she gladly dons – but not before admiring the white Senju clan symbol on the back of it. And I offer her a white mask, which she wears sideways, to not hide from the clan. I motion her towards the clan, so she turns to them and bows low. Everyone claps and cheers for her.

"Senju Kosuke." I continue. He quickly comes to me, announcing that he chooses yellow – a summoner. "Though you have not served as long as Shizune, you have proven yourself just as loyal, and just as capable. So I am proud to bestow the rank of Jounin." I offer him his headband, flak jacket and mask – all yellow, as he requested. I can't help but wonder why he'd choose to wear his mask sideways as well. I motion to the clan, and he bows low to them. He receives the same warm applause.

"Senju Tenzo." I smirk, calling him that for the very first time. It takes him a moment to Body Flicker to me, mostly because he's too shocked to react at first. He chooses black. Hmm, I figured he would have gone for blue, but that's life for you. "Though new to our clan, I trust you no less than the others. Your love for your family has bound you to us in ways blood never could. So, as thanks for your service to us and your loyalty, I bestow the rank of Jounin." I offer his headband, which he ties to his left upper arm, because he's still wearing his Konoha headband. However, he seals his green flak jacket, donning our flak jacket instead. He too wears his mask sideways, just as the others. I motion to the clan, and he bows low to them. He receives a polite round of applause, obviously he hasn't quite earned the same respect as Shizune and Kosuke.

"Gekkou Hayate." Hayate appears before me, just as swiftly as Tenzo – not very fast, in other words. "You are not yet a Senju, but you've bled with us. Your loyalty to our family is unquestioned, as is your skill. For this, I bestow the rank of Jounin. What is your colour?"

He looks so much healthier now, so radiant with life. As he clears his throat, I can't help but compare his soothing voice to the raspy and wheezing hackle he once had. "Black." I offer his headband, which he also ties to his left upper arm. He seals his green flak jacket, and dons the all black one I offer. And he too wears his mask sideways. I motion to the clan, and he bows low to them. He receives the same polite applause.

"Gekkou Yuugao." I call the next one. She takes somewhat longer, but I'm grateful. When she's close enough, I lean in and congratulated her – what is it with women in our clan getting pregnant right now!? "Like your husband, you are not yet a Senju. However, you too have more than earned your place among us. And like your husband, I bestow the rank of Jounin. What is your colour?" She seems quite flustered for some reason. Something I said?

"B-black." She probably didn't think I would figure out her situation so quickly. But then, she's like six weeks along... kind of hard to miss it with a kunoichi of her calibre. I offer her new equipment, curious that she ties her headband around her neck. She also prefers our flak jacket over her old one, and her mask is also worn sideways. Her bow earns a round of polite applause.

"Senju Inaho." Inaho takes a while to make it to me – she's trying not to jostle her baby too much after all. "I believe you've earned the right for me to shameless tell you that you've earned a special place in my heart. Your dedication to our family, to our clan, and to helping us all grow stronger. You are role model, and one I can only hope my children will learn to look up to, as you deserve. I bestow the rank of Chuunin, a true leader of our people. What is your colour?"

"Red." She says, blushing a pretty red while she's at it. I motion for me to take her son, which she doesn't fight, and I offer hear a red headband, which she ties to her forehead properly. I then offer her flak jacket. Once she zips it up, I offer her baby back, after kissing him of course! She bows to the clan, mindful of her baby, and makes her way back to Tenzo, glowing bright as the sun.

"Senju Natori." He's beside me before I can blink – prick knew I'd be calling on him soon. "Of all our clansmen, you irk me most. And yet, you have still somehow managed to earn enough respect to counterbalance this." He smiles proudly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Natori, I bestow the rank of Chuunin. What is your colour?" And what the fuck happened to them just telling me their damn colour from the get-go?

"Red." He announces proudly. Oh? A sealer eh? I figured he'd go for black because he likes his birds. Still, I off his red headband – which he ties to his forehead and uses the extra fabric to cover his hair. He puts his Konoha headband in his pocket. I also offer his flak jacket, which he happily dons. He turns and bows low to the clan, getting another polite round of applause.

"Senju Kohada." She makes her way to me, baby in her arms, and immediately informs me she's 'white'. I smile, figuring she was more a Medic than anything. I say a few words about her, her dedication and her remarkable ability to patiently deal with her husband –if I don't tease him, his head will swell like a watermelon– before announcing her rank to be Chuunin as well. I carefully take her baby, and offer her a white headband –which she ties around her neck– and black flak jacket with white embroidering. Once she's satisfied, she bows low to the clan, and turns back to me for her baby. I kiss him, and smile brightly at her.

"Senju Kouji." I smile a little brighter this time. Especially when Kouji appears beside me with his trademark goofy grin. "I don't think I even have to point out how loyal you've been to the Senju clan, and to me. I know I can count on you for anything. And I really hope you'll apply yourself in your studies, because if you were more skilled in Healing and Sealing, I would gladly give you the rank of Jounin. So, for now, I'll bestow the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin." I explain seriously. "What is your colour?"

"Blue." He announces proudly. I figured, he's my guard after all. So I offer his new gear, including the mask. His Konoha headband gets stuffed into his pocket, replaced by his Senju headband. He zips up his new jacket, smiling like an idiot. And he wears his mask on the back of his head. He just had to be different. He just had to. He bows to the clan with a flourish, clearly showing off, and the clan goes nuts. Everyone's cheering and clapping for him. Hmm, I wonder what that's about?

"Senju Choco." Choco Body Flickers next to me, without her baby in her arms. I smile, spotting Kaiya with Kouji – and he's bragging about how awesome her Tou-chan is. "Choco. When you first came to us, you were an average student, with average skills. I am pleased to say that you have blossomed in your time with us. You are someone I would gladly have watching my back. Though you are not combat oriented, you have still shown yourself to be a leader and someone worth following. I proudly bestow the rank of Chuunin. What is your colour?"

"White." She blushes happily. I offer her a white headband and flak jacket. But before she bows to the clan, I hug her, thanking her for everything. She gets a little teary eyed, but bows low to the clan nonetheless. She receives the same fervour as Kouji. I can even hear said idiot loudly proclaiming 'That's my wife!'

"Senju Daichi." Daichi appears next to me a moment later. He isn't one for words, he never has been. So I figure I should offer him action instead. I hug him. "Thank you for everything, Daichi. I bestow the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin. What is your colour?"

"Blue." He says, his eyes smiling at me and his chakra laden with brotherly love and gratitude. I offer his headband, jacket and mask. I'm not in the least bit surprised when his Konoha headband gets stowed away. He dons his jacket, and wears his mask sideways – like everyone other than one particular idiot. Once Daichi bows to the clan, and he gets the same applause as the last two, he poofs back to his wife and Hiromitsu.

"Senju Hibari." Hibari, predictably, comes up with her son still surgically attached to her. She immediately tells me that she's yellow. "Hibari, like Daichi, you aren't one for words. And like Choco, you've truly found yourself here. I don't know what I would do without you. I bestow the rank of Chunnin." I grab her yellow headband, wondering how this is going to play out. She looks uncertain for a moment, before offering me Hiromitsu. I don't show my surprise, but I'm flabbergasted! Once she ties her headband around her neck, I offer her a flak jacket as well. Before handing back Hiromitsu, I make sure to cuddle him a little and kiss his nose twice – who knows when I'll be allowed to hold him again! Once she has him in her arms again, she bows to the clan, receiving no less warmth and love as the others three.

"Senju Jei." The second he's in beside me, we share a chaste kiss – he's the one that leaded in for it! "I don't think that anyone here would be shocked to hear that I rate your skills and loyalty no less than my own. For that reason, I bestow the rank of Jounin. What is your colour?"

"Yellow." I figured. With two summoning contracts? What else would he be as proud of? I offer his headband, which he ties to his left upper arm, his flak jacket which replaces his green one, and his mask which he wears sideways. He bows low to the clan, who all go absolutely nuts for him!

"Before I go!" Jei motions for everyone to calm down, but it still takes a minute before he can continue. "I believe, Ai needs to be ranked as well, and I believe we can't allow her humility to get in the way. So, Ai. For your perseverance, your determination, and for your strength of heart and character. And most importantly, for your unwavering loyalty to our family, our clan, our district and our village, **I** bestow the rank of Jounin." He smirks at me, daring me to argue against his words.

"What is your colour?" He asks me. I mumble something, trying to catch myself. I should have seen this coming... I really should have. "What's that, love?"

"R-red." I blush a deep crimson. He grabs my new headband, and ties it around my neck for me. He then unzips my jacket and helps me into my new one. I fumble with the zipper for a moment, before he stabilizes my trembling hands, and helps me to zip it up properly. And to top it off, he carefully helps me put on my new mask sideways. He even goes so far as to unseal my Main scroll –sealing my old flak jacket near the end, so I can unpack my chocolate later– before resealing it into my glove.

With nothing else to do, he motions me towards the clan. I bow, trying to be as solid and certain as they are used to me being, but I'm not too surprised when I just blush deeper and bow low to them. When I hear the cries of adoration, the appreciative whistles, and Raiza shouting above them all, "That's my Ka-san!" All I can do is blush a little deeper and smile shyly. Well, that and bury my face in Jei's jacket, trying to centre myself again.

"It's alright, Ai. I can take it from here." Jei assures me, kissing my neck. I shiver a little from pleasure. "Thank you all. I will take over the last few. Senju Pou." I Body Flicker back to Raiza, and I'm immediately glomped.

"Pou, words will never pin down what we've been through together. I am both pleased and honoured that you are with us. I bestow the rank of Tokubetsu Joinin. What is your colour?" I notice how Jei controls his volume and tone just as carefully as I do, so he doesn't have to actually shout to be heard. But I'm too busy coming down from the high Jei just gave me, so I don't dare looking up at him just yet.

"Blue." Pou answers evenly. I still sense his brotherly love for Jei though. Pou is handed his new headband and flak jacket, which replaces the white Cloud jacket he was still sporting. He also wears his new mask sideways. Everyone applauds, but it's mostly just polite.

"Senju Kei." Crap! We still haven't updated the clan register! At least, I'm unaware of this taking place. "Kei, like Pou, we've been through thick and thin together. There is no one I'd feel more comfortable watching my back. Thank you." Kei, predictably chooses blue and is also awarded the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin.

"Senju Rika." I smile broadly for my best friend, unable to not turn to see her shine in her moment. "Rika, you might be one of our newer clansmen, but your loyalty was plain as day for as long as I've known you. You still have much growing to do, but there is no doubt in my mind that you will take to your new role and responsibilities with poise and grace. I bestow the rank of Genin." A fair assessment. She is skilled, but has so much growing to do. "What is your colour?"

"Red." Oh? That one surprises me somewhat. I mean, sure, I'd taught her the basics long ago, right along Hinata, but... Ah. Living among the Uzumaki. You can't not pick up some neat tricks and an innate pride in your Sealing skills. I almost don't hear the polite applause, having wandered off mentally. I do call her name to show my support though, and Raiza whistles loudly for her.

"Senju Himono." I smile when I hear her name. Himono takes the longest to make it to the podium, purely out of shock. "Himono, though you are not a kunoichi, nor do you intend to be, I still see the strides you've made to earn your place among us. I see how your confidence blooms a little more each day, and I see how you encourage those around you. I bestow the rank of Genin. What is your colour?"

"Wh-white." She manages. I figured she'd either go white or red. Jei offers Himono her new headband – her first headband. She ties it around her neck, blushing the entire time, but proud nonetheless. She bows shyly to the clan, and everyone applauds her – the first openly civilian to receive a headband.

"Senju Savana." Yes, Jei does know what I'm thinking, that sneaky little... While she's making her way up to him, everyone, especially her old gang, is going absolutely nuts! Jei and I didn't even get as much love! And she deserves every bit of it. "As you can clearly hear, you are loved and an integral part of our clan. You've worked tirelessly to help everyone, to guide everyone, to support everyone. For this, and Ai's assessment of your skills, I bestow the rank of Chuunin. Lead our people well. What is your colour?"

"B-blue." She's offered her headband, which she immediately ties to her forehead. But when Jei offers her a flak jacket, she just stares at it for a long moment. It's like she can hardly believe she made Chuunin. She searches the crowd, her eyes turning questioning when she finds me. I think she's wondering if I approve. I smile at her, nodding and motioning for her to get on with it. Once she dons her jacket, and zips it up properly, she bows low to the clan. Everyone once again goes nuts!

It takes almost a minute before Jei can call the next one – and if I know him well enough, there should be two more. "Senju Sahara." Yup, I figured as much. She quickly makes her way up, getting the same treatment as Savana. "Though your role is quite different than your wife's, your efforts and dedication are no less valued. I have no doubt that you will bloom amongst our clan. Sahara, I bestow the rank of Genin. What is your colour?"

"Wh-white." I smile, having pegged her as a Medic from the get-go. Jei offers her a white headband, which she ties around her neck. She then bows, and rushes to her beloved's side, the crowd's cheers following her every step.

"And finally, Senju Ikue." Shizune and I start cheering her on, but not many others even know her. As she makes her way onto the stage though, I sense everyone's shock. She shyly makes her way to Jei, questions in her eyes. "Ikue, though you are still quite young, you've exceeded in every task and training given to you. I've discussed your progress with Shizune, and she agrees that you've more than earned this, which is why you weren't assigned to a class with the kids your age. So, Ikue, I bestow the rank of Genin. What is your colour?"

"Wh-white!" She announces, still shocked and quite flushed. She fumbles and almost drops the headband Jei offers her, so he decides to help her a little and ties it to her forehead for her. He then places his hands on her shoulders and gazes at her with a proud smile.

"I know you'll continue to make us proud." Once Ikue makes her way off the podium, Jei bows low to the clan, and Body Flickers to my side once again. I whisper how proud I am of him, and we share a brief kiss.

"Now we will continue with our remaining students! We have grouped you together, not by age or experience, but by subject! You will each have your own personal class schedules, and you will be assigned to a mentor that will guide you through this critical time in your education! I would ask that you all line up to receive your schedules and which mentor you are assigned!" Kosuke-san motions to the desk where four Usage clansmen are seated, each with a list in front of them and stacks of envelopes behind them.

I ask Raiza if she wants me to come with her, but she seems quite happy winging it solo. Still, I smile when she, Jun, Hansuke and Chisato start gossiping –well, the girls do, Hansuke mostly just looks annoyed– about who they'll get as a mentor. I smile just a little wider when the Hatsuhana all pass me and wave, or bow or just come over and hug me – Maki and Kana do, at least.

When Kosuke starts making his way over to me, I'm flat out grinning. "I have your schedule as well, Ai-sama. You've got your homeroom class until noon. Try not to break them on your first day." He teases with a smile. "And you, Jei-sama. Thank you for volunteering for the position."

"Lead by example, right?" Jei smiles, accepting his schedule.

"Quite right. Thanks to you two, every member of the Main House also volunteered to mentor a class and teach a few subjects to not overwhelm the others or the students. Between the Main House and the Sengo clansmen, we've pretty much got them all covered, so that means the Chiba clansmen will only be needed for the primary school and kindergarten, and the Ono teachers will only be needed for the medical classes. Shizune will be seeing to them until noon."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 10:30 AM, gardens behind Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Good morning, everyone, and welcome to our first homeroom class together." I smile at the thirty students in my care. I look around, studying them a little, but I mostly just see stars and shocked and disbelieving stares – I guess none of them expected to have me as their mentor, but no one seems upset in the least. I have everyone sitting in a circle, so no one feels excluded.

Savana and Sahara are here. Maki, Kana, Aki, Osamu, Haruda, and a few other Hatsuhana are here. Interestingly enough, so are Raiza and Rika, who're mostly seeing stars. I also have Ikue, Jun, Hansuke and Chisato. Kosuke seems to have really handpicked who I'd get.

"Now, I'm sure you all have questions, we will get to them in a bit. First I want to do a little introduction round. I want each of us to say our name, rank if you already have one, and what your main focus is. If you have a goal you wish to achieve, you may say that as well. I'll go first."

"I'm Ai, Jounin. As you can tell from my gear, I'm most proud of my Sealing skills, but I don't prefer one skill over the other. Everything has a place a time, so I try to ensure all my skills are up to par. I'm skilled in different types of weapons, as well as Water, Wind, Lightning and Yin release jutsu. I also have a reputation in Sensory, Healing, Espionage, Infiltration and Intelligence. And my goal is to see the Senju clan become the strongest clan in the Elemental Nations once again." I nudge Raiza to go next.

"You really want me to go after that?" She complains. "Fine. I'm Raiza, and I really have no specific focus or goal. I just want to try to follow in my Ka-san's footsteps."

There's a low whistle... Aki's about to start some shit, isn't he. "Those are some big sandals to fill, Raiza. Good luck with that." Everyone agrees, but I can't let that stand.

"Raiza's goal is no different from my own. And it should be no different from yours. To be a Senju is to want to be stronger than any Senju that come before you. After all, I wish to one day have a reputation just as my mother, if not in the same field." That gets everyone to quiet down, and Raiza to perk up a bit. "It's now my job to make sure each of you has everything you'll need to reach that goal, and as I'm sure Raiza and Rika can tell you, I'm a slave driver."

"Nn." Raiza nods, remembering how I was during training this morning, and Sealing training last night.

"Yup. You guys better be prepared to work your asses off!" Rika enthuses, cracking her knuckles to show that she is.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 10:30 AM, customs gate, Senju District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

"About time you two showed up." I tease the second Aoba and Raidou finish with the paperwork. I beckon to them, leading them into the Senju District. "So, Aoba, what did you want to handle first?" I get straight to the point.

"Hmm, I was thinking we could try a jutsu. Didn't you want your team along though?" He wonders.

"I'm leading you to them. I'm a shadow clone, by the way, and so is Jei. I'm pretty sure Kono's going to be the original, and Matte certainly will be. Don't worry though, if we run low, we know a trick to perk back up."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 10:30 AM, forbidden library, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

'No Usagi I've ever encountered has had an affinity for fire. They detest fire. If they detect fire in an offspring, it is my belief that they simply do not nurse it, leaving it to die.' Hmm, interesting. I may want to discuss that with them eventually. I mean, not that I have any particular love for fire, but leaving their children to die sounds so... cruel. It does explain why so many are twins, but not all are.

Perhaps I should discuss them creating a permanent outpost here in the Senju District? It would open so many new avenues for us, and really they're here around the clock anyway. It would just make things easier.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 10:30 AM, Hokage's office, Hokage Tower, Shinobi District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

"Ah, hello, Ai-chan. What can I do for you?" Kakashi greets me, eye-smile and all.

"Komon Mieko. The name ring a bell?" I ask. His eye softens, but quickly hardens once again as he studies me.

"It does. Why do you ask?"

"I hired her. She and her daughters now live in our district and her daughters are hereby written out of the academy. They will be attending our school as well." I explain seriously. "While we're at it, Ikue's no longer required to attend the academy. She'll be following specialized Medic curriculum."

"I see. Well, that's interesting. Has she made up her mind if she wants to continue attending the academy?" He wonders.

"I'll be discussing the options with her. Iruka already knows that she's on leave to follow a clan related training this week. She'll have until Monday to decide." I say.

"You're being very direct and businesslike. That's not like you. Is something the matter?" He asks, his eye softening again, as is his tone.

"... Nothing." I answer shortly.

"Jiraiya already told me, you know. About your... discussion?" I look away. This isn't something I want to discuss. "Is there something you wish to ask?"

I think about that. Logically, Kakashi would know, wouldn't he? "Not here."

"Very well. Should I come over for dinner? I still haven't been introduced to your children, after all." He eye-smiles, not hiding the joy he feels for me.

"Nn." I nod, dispersing myself without another word.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 10:45 AM, customs gate, Senju District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

"Hey, Ai-chan, I didn't expect to actually find you here!" Chouza waves, a broad smile on his face. "I've got those plans made up and the proposition is ready to present to your council. When can the meeting take place?"

"Chouza-san!" I greet him just as warmly, smiling brightly. "We've got a meeting tomorrow at three. If you're here for two-thirty I can properly introduce you and give you tips on who pays attention to what."

"Sounds good to me! Hey, I hope you don't mind that I've already started putting in the paperwork to legalize opening multiple businesses in your district? I just figured it would speed up the process." He seems a bit nervous now.

"Are you kidding!? That's perfect!" I glomp the gentle giant, thanking him over and over again.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 11:00 AM, customs gate, Senju District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

"Senju-sama, I did not expect to see you here." Takizawa Yumiko announces, clearly shocked. She's the owner of Piriku's convenience store.

"Yumiko-san, I'm so glad you decided to accept our offer." I bow politely to her.

"Heh, turning down something like this is bad for business. Besides, it'd be nice to see what Hayama-kun's been up to these past years." She smiles, her black hair blowing a bit in the wind. She really is quite pretty. "I have that business proposal Jei-sama requested. When can we set up a meeting?"

"Tomorrow at three." I answer easily, it's almost like I've practised, or something. "If you show up at two-thirty, I can introduce you properly."

"I'll be there."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 11:15 AM, customs gate, Senju District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

"Oh, hey Ai-chan!" Ino greets me happily. "Tou-san wanted me to tell you that he has those proposals ready. He and Shikaku-san agree that Tou-san's the better person to present them. Do you know when that can happen?"

"Tomorrow at three." I inform her, after greeting her. I also tell her about the possibility of proper introductions at two-thirty.

"Perfect! I'll let him know when I see him later. By the way, what are you even doing here? Aren't you... Oh right, shadow clone. See you tomorrow then!"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 11:45 AM, customs gate, Senju District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

"Senju-sama? I really wasn't expecting to see you here!" Ginza Harumi seems quite shocked, but quickly regains her composure and bows properly. I wave it off, greeting her warmly and asking about her family. "They are well, Senju-sama. Aunty Nao asks that I relay a message. The proposal is prepared, and she has the permits we would need, pending your approval. She requests a meeting with your council at your earliest convenience."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 11:45 AM, gardens behind Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Alright! We have another fifteen minutes before we break for lunch. I want to round off this lesson by reminding you of a few vital points." I announce, getting everyone's undivided attention once again. "Those envelopes you have, in addition to your schedules, contain application forms for electives. There is a core curriculum you must follow, but once you pass the basics it's up to you to request future classes and master classes. Because only you know how much you can handle, we leave it up to you to decide how many classes, and how often per week."

Everyone nods to show they're following me so far. "As well. Please notice that we have home room together on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from nine to noon. Today was mostly about showing you the ropes. Come Wednesday, we start training together. I expect everyone to show up at eight-thirty at the latest so we can discuss what you need remedial help with. Meaning that you will be following other classes today and tomorrow, and there's always the chance that you heard something you didn't quite understand, or that the sensei explains it in a way you can't quite grasp. It's part of my job to ensure you each get all the help you need."

"Now, should there be nothing theoretical, I will be using those three hours for other trainings. I expect each of you to think about what training you would like me to help you with. We'll discuss it at the beginning of each homeroom class, and I will try to accommodate as many as I can."

Sahara raises her hand, obviously she has a question. I nod to her. "Does this mean that we can ask for extra training and tips for Healing Arts?"

"Of course! Anything that I **can** help you with, I **will** help you with. And besides, it's not like Ikue isn't going to want the extra training too." I wink to Ikue, who smiles and blushes a little. "And don't worry about what the others will want. I can make quite a few clones to make sure everyone is happy with what they need help with. I can't offer you one on one attention, but we'll see if we can't divide you into groups of maybe five so that everyone gets what they need."

"Hey, Ai-sama, does that include more swordsman training? Osamu's been bugging me for days on how best to ask you." Aki claims – Osamu gives him a dirty look, so I'll just assume the 'bugging' was the other way around.

"Naturally. But keep in mind that you will also be getting classes from the Sengo clansmen. I believe you should be able to apply for extra classes as electives as well. Check your forms and if you still have energy for more, I'll happily accommodate you."

"Nn! Aki-kun, look! There's single sword classes, dual sword classes, and at least a dozen other weapons!" Maki points out, reading her form and nudging him to read along as well.

"Exactly. We've hired nine weapons masters, so even if you wish to learn a weapon not currently on the list, discuss it with them and I'm sure they'll come up with something."

"Hey, Osamu, Aki! We've got Healing training after this! Dude, we're seriously getting every training we could ever want!" Haruda points out, looking at the schedule.

"Yup! And check who's your sense~eeeeeeei...!" I coo.

"NO WAY! Ai-sensei!?" Haruda is floored by that. "And we have Jei-sensei for kunai and shuriken training after that! DUDE!"

"Yo, check this out, after that we have two hours of swordsmanship training with... Sengo Tenten? Can't say I know him." Aki points out.

"Her, actually. And she's the one that trained me." That gets quite a few shocked reactions as well. But that would mean we hired ten, not nine... oh well. The more the merrier in this case.

"Then we have an hour break, history, then Sealing training? Ai-sensei, isn't that a long day?" Kana asks, a bit worried.

"Check your schedule for tomorrow." I point out.

"Dude! We start at noon and we're done at three!? NICE! That means we have plenty of time to get in any work we want done!" Haruda points out.

"Keep in mind that you will be getting a lot of theory via scrolls you have to read. Not everything is important enough to cover in a lecture."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 1:30 PM, customs gate, Senju District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

"S-senju-s-sama?" Itayouri Sou is really not a people person. That's why he mostly works on producing the inks, scrolls and brushes he needs for his shop, and lets his wife or daughter deal with the customers. Why he decided to come himself is not something I plan on trying to understand.

"I assume you have the proposal ready for me?" He nods, righting his thick glasses. "You may present it tomorrow at three. Be here early, we don't like tardiness." He nods again and leaves without another word. His wife thought sending him was a good idea, really?

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 3:30 PM, main hall, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Hey, baby, how was your day?" I ask Kawarama as he gets within hearing distance. Itama is already running around with Yoko, Hiroe, Kazumi, Okichi and Norie. Luckily, other than Rika, the other inner circle mothers are here as well, so I'm not left to deal with hyper and over excited toddlers alone – that would have been a bit much. But I did promise to mind Rika's kids for her so she can focus on her lessons.

"It was alright, I guess. I'm learning to read and count!" He seems happy about that at least. "And! Toko-kun and I got seated together!" Tokomaru seems just as happy about that. Those two are practically inseparable.

"You did! That's wonderful!" I beam, hugging him.

"Yeah, but I'm like the only one in the class that knows anything cool. No one else is learning taijutsu, no one else is learning Sealing or Healing. No one else is learning to unlock their chakra. Nothing!" Kawa complains dramatically.

"Well, Toko's learning it, isn't he?"

"Duh!" Tokomaru brags. "He means no one else!" Toko hugs Hibari, already begging to give Hiromitsu a kiss. After he does, he kisses his Ka-san as well, and starts chasing the younger kids, stomping around like he's a big scary monster coming to eat them; his dramatically telling them so gets the squeals he was hoping for. And of course, that means that Kawa just HAS to team up with Toko.

Hibari and I share a look, smiling and rolling our eyes. It isn't long before the older kids are let out – apparently they'd planned to let them out in waves to not bog down the only door they can come through. Smart.

Toju comes out, running straight for Himono and crying happily. Tomoko is the next to appear, but Nyoko isn't too far behind. I wave Nyoko over to us – she's still looking around to find either Rika or Rai, err Kei. His name is Kei. "Nyoko-cha~aaan! You parents are still busy with their classes, so I promised to mind you and your siblings for them!" She runs over to us, seemingly unsure how to act. I smile and beckon to her, wordlessly asking for my hug. "How was your day?" I ask once she's in my arms. She immediately starts gushing about how she loves her class and how she's the most popular girl, and how she's the only one that already started training – she's a bit of a motor mouth it seems. I'll just stick her with Tanyu, they'll keep each other happy.

I try to squeeze in a question or two, if I'm curious about something. But mostly, she's happy to just babble on about whatever she wants to tell me.

A few minutes later, the four that had me the most worried show up. Tanyu's obviously been crying, and Rei has an arm around her. Nisshou and Hisao flank the girls, glaring at any that would come too close. Once Nyoko notices the now dried tears and the mood of the four coming our way, she quiets down. Tanyu's in my arms before any of them even get a word in.

"I already heard, sweetie. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I soothe, petting her hair. She nods into my hug, mostly to show that she heard me. "Nisshou, I assume the boy sent into my Healing class with a broken arm was your work?"

"Yup!" He beams, not in the least bit sorry.

"He got two months cleaning duty, triple the homework and he was sent to Kosuke-sama's office." Hisao explains. He might sound more concerned if he stopped smiling to give me the 'bad news'.

"Worth it." Nisshou says, really not bothered.

"That's my boy." I tug Nisshou in for a hug as well.

"I don't think anyone's going to pick on Tanyu again." Rei smiles a little. The look on her face tells me that she's not happy with the situation, especially since it made Tanyu cry, but she's glad Nisshou reacted as quickly as he did.

"Nii-sa~aaaaan!" Nyoko waves to her older brothers, Tadashi and Takashi – identical twins, so they're usually double the trouble. "Tou-san and Ka-san still have class, so we're going with aunty!"Rikaya is also coming out with them, heading for Himono.

"Yo, Nisshou. We heard about that thing earlier. Nice!" Tadashi says, clearly impressed. The twins bump fists with my elder son. I can't help but smile at Nisshou; he refuses to let go of me, so he just stuck his fist out and waited on them to do something. He's happy right where he is.

"If anyone gives you any more grief, you make sure let us know, alright baby girl?" Takashi musses Yu-chan's hair. "Nisshou ain't the only one looking out for you." I make sure to kiss both boys on their brow, thanking them for Tanyu.

"Alright, let's head home! I'm sure everyone's a bit hungry!" I announce. Everyone seems really happy about that.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 8:30 PM, basement classroom, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

"Alright! That's all for today!" I announce. "I know it's been a long day for everyone. Keep in mind that you are allowed to switch to other classes. Just because we feel this solution works best, doesn't mean it's the only solution available." I announce. "Please check your individual schedules, and do keep in mind that you are responsible for your own education!" Everyone's obviously tired, but most are glowing from everything they're now expected to learn.

I'm tempted to point out about the festival on Thursday, but frankly it's going to be logistical and security nightmare with just the handful that are already going. Instead I decide to just clean the blackboard and give everyone fifteen minutes before I disperse.

"Hey, Ka-san, did you want to walk home together?" Raiza asks, Jun, Hansuke and Chisato huddled behind her and clearly wondering the same thing. So are Ryuzaburo and Kiyomatsu; I've hardly heard a peep out of those two all day... just like Daichi and Hibari.

"Sweetie, I'm a clone. The original's waiting upstairs on you." They seem quite shocked, but don't argue. Jun seals away the last of her things and they're out the door before I can roll my eyes and smile.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 8:30 PM, main room, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Ka-san, did I tell you that Nisshou, Rei, Hisao and I were asked to help the others with their Sealing assignment?" Yu-chan bubbles as she bounces from the excitement.

"Twice, sweetie." I smile. "But I'm just as happy to hear it the third time around."

"I'm sooooo telling Nee-chan about this! Today's just been the most awesome day ever!" I'm sure she heard me, but she obviously just isn't letting anything ruin her good mood. I'm glad, to be honest. If she can still be happy after some brat calls her... _names_... I'm all for it!

Once everyone arrives, and Tanyu starts telling Raiza about her day, we all decide to start walking home. "Nisshou's the one that broke the kid's arm, isn't he." Jun's the one to bring it up; someone was bound to. Yu's eyes cloud over a little, but she shakes it off and just shrugs. "Dang, I wish I was there. You know aunty didn't let us touch the kid, even after figuring out what the deal was?"

"So what's it like having Ka-san for a sensei?" Yu changes the subject.

"Like you'd expect." Raiza beams. "She's strict, and she points out every flaw. But if she compliments you, you know your work is perfect."

We barely make it to the door leading out of the castle, before THE boy approaches us, his parents right behind him. His arm is still in a sling and bandaged from finger to shoulder, but he isn't in any danger from the break itself or complications thereof. A very noticeable spike in killing intent washes over our group – Raiza's about to blow a fuse.

The boy notices it too. He gulps painfully, but doesn't dare not approach us. "T-t-t-tanyu-s-sama. I-i-i-i-i'm s-s-sorry." He stutters, though I can't say if it's because of nerves, the daggers being glared at him, or Raiza doing a damn good impression of a volcano about to erupt. He pitifully stutters out a proper apology, and he swears that he didn't understand the situation when he opened his big fat mouth – his words, not mine.

"Eh. Water under the bridge." Tanyu waves it off. "Besides, I'm sure you won't be making _that_ mistake again." The boy nods fervently, agreeing without reserve. He rubs the spot where Nisshou kicked him, nursing the bruise that must have formed by now – that's going to be bothering him for quite some time.

"By the way. I'm Jun. These are Raiza, Chisato, Hansuke, and aunty Rika. We're just a small portion of the group that would **LOVE** to... _talk_ about this another time." Jun warns, her tone dark.

"Jun, let it go. People make stupid mistakes." I remind her. She fights down a blush, knowing exactly what I'm referring to.

"Che. Just be glad Nisshou got to you first." Raiza grinds out. "Was there anything else?" Whoa! Don't mess with you! He stutters out a no, bows stiffly, and hightails it back to his parents – who're taking turns reproaching him for being stupid enough to pick trouble with a fellow clansman, let alone the Head's child.

"You're lucky he got your arm. The others would have aimed for your head!" One of the mothers points out; she's one of Savana's old gang, so she knows how I can be. "Ai-sama goes out of her way to give us all a better life, and all you can do is piss all over it!? Kami-sama, I swear, when we get home...!" That sounds unpleasant.

"So anyway!" I decide we've had enough drama for one day. "I went into the village. Is anyone up for some ice cream!?" The mood doesn't immediately brighten, but there's less of a threat of death looming now. And once Yu-chan starts excitedly babbling about her day again, every kind of just leaves the matter for what it is – besides, I'm pretty sure they still plan on making the boy's life miserable for a while.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday 9:30 AM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

The day of the festival; a day filled with festivities, games, and more food than anyone can really eat... for everyone else. I'd already dropped the kids to school, and I don't have any classes to give today, so I'm dedicating my time and effort towards figuring out how to keep everyone safe.

Three children went missing last year. Considering the amount of Anbu on duty at the time, that's three too many.

"What if with pair each person with one Usagi?" I wonder, trying to puzzle this out. I have snippets of paper, each with a name written on it, that I'm shuffling around on the table in front of me. Kosuke-san had agreed that only the Inner Circle families are really needed at the festival, the others would just be a burden on the security measures we're already not sure will be sufficient.

Hibari flatly refused to go. Himono agreed with her. Everyone agrees the toddlers won't really care one way or the other, so other than Itama, no one else is allowed to go. Choco can't bring herself to leave Kaiya home, so she's staying too. Rika just feels bad that the others are missing out, so she decided to stay home and 'mind the monsters' – she said it with a teasing smile, of course. So I pick their names out of the pile, and place them to one side.

Pou asked that Jun be allowed to come – he wants to teach her first hand about security measures in this type of situation, and he argued that she can help mind the younger ones. I think Jun mostly wants to go because she's never been to a festival before.

Raiza, Tanyu, Nisshou, Kawarama and Itama need to be there with Jei and I. I group our names together. Pou, Rai (ARG! KEI! HIS NAME IS KEI!), Kouji and Daichi are our guards, so there was never a question if they would be attending. I put Pou and... Kei next to Jei, and Kouji and Daichi next to Ai.

Hmm. What if I pick one of their older kids as 'guards' for my kids? They could keep together that way, appease their parents' honour, and I won't have to worry about silly shit like them getting bored quickly.

Only... that adds a whole new level to this. If one of them has more guards, or if their guards are perceived as 'superior', that would 'mark' them as heir. Now. I could either just couple them with another their age, that would be seen as 'friends attending a festival'. But that's a security hazard waiting to happen. What if I keep them in groups, sending one Usagi per child as guards?

I take Raiza, Hanzuke, Chisato and Jun, grouping them together. Tanyu, Nisshou, Misao and Rei. Kawarama, Kotomaru, Tomoko and Toju. Itama will be with me and Jei. What about Nyoko and Midori? Better put them with Nisshou. No, wait! Put Tadashi and Takashi with Nisshou, and put Nyoko and Midori with Kawarama! Hm... that's what civilians would do, not shinobi. But, the twins will want to have fun too, not just 'mind the kids'... What if I put Tadashi and Takashi with Nyoko and Midori then? Keep them all at an even four? I could convince the girls that Tadashi and Takashi could win them stuffed animals, which they would love, and that motivates the boys to play a bunch of games, which they would love. I can make that work...

But that leaves Ryuzaburo and Kiyomitsu. Jeez, those two are just as quiet as their parents, I barely notice them at all – even in class! Okay, Ruzaburo, Kiyomitsu, Takashi and Tadashi. I'll just tack them onto Raiza's group; it makes for a better option, and I'm sure she can handle them. Now, what to do with Nyoko and Midori? Put Nyoko with Nisshou, put Midori with Kawarama?

Nyoko and Tanyu, they'll entertain each other, if nothing else. Midori is far more timid, but I'm sure Kawarama and Kotomaru can bolster that. And she'd have Tomoko this way too! I'm pretty sure those two get along well enough... crap, might want to keep an eye on that. Fucking hell, we have a lot of kids in this house! Shit, I still have Rikiya!? Hmm, he's in the twins' class too, better stick him with them.

Okay... that's a grand total of twenty kids coming along. Five toddlers and two babies staying home, with four mothers.

I'm already going to have two guards with me at all times, so will Jei. That means I can have my four teams minding our babies. Choco and Hibari already swore their teams would guard our babies, so that's sixteen. If they each take one of the kids, that means I'll technically only need four from my four teams. Nope, not doing that. Hmm, what if I place Team Delta with the kids and have the others watching from the shadows? Yes, I like that idea! Medics are no good at skulking from the shadows, but the other three teams have been mastering those skills! Let's see, three groups, three teams. Well, that's obvious; one team minds a group from the shadows. Only... which team should mind which group?

The three children that went missing last year... they were... between five and seven, weren't they? Okay, so Team Alpha will be minding Kawarama's group. Team Beta will mind Nisshou's group. And Team Gamma will mind Raiza's group. If I send three Shadow Clones with each group...?

I don't like that this has to happen at all... but I'll figure out something. The kids are all really looking forward to the festival, and could hardly sleep last night...

I sigh, resigning myself to this fate. I shouldn't have said anything at all about this damn festival...

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday 4:30 PM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

The opening ceremony is in exactly thirty minutes. Everyone's ready. I'm wearing a black kurotomesode kimono with red cherry blossoms and a white obi to match the white collar of my kimono. My hair is loose and relaxed – unlike the person attached to said hair.

Raiza is wearing a lime green irotomesode kimono, the one with the cherry tree and butterflies, and a bright red obi. Tanyu is wearing a peach irotomesode kimono with cherry blossoms, almost perfectly matching mine if not for the colours, and a red obi. Itama is wearing a pearl white irotomesode kimono, with black bunnies hopping around on it –she loves telling the others about her bunnies– and a red obi to match her sisters'. Jei, Nisshou and Kawarama are wearing matching men's kimonos that I bought for the occasion.

The girls coming with us are all dolled up in bright furisode kimonos, and the guys are all wearing matching men's kimonos. Pou, Kei, Kouji and Daichi are wearing similar kimonos. All the guys match perfectly, in their traditional Senju attire. But you can tell that Jei, Nisshou and Kawa are wearing slightly superior quality – to mark them as a cut above the rest. Political bullshit, but important bullshit nonetheless.

Everyone is ready, everyone is excited. The Usagi have all been assigned their duties... but am I ready? No... I'm nowhere near ready for this.

"Ai." Jei places his hand on my lower back. "We're going to be fine." I can tell he's tempted to kiss me, and I'm tempted to kiss him too. Fuck it, I can reapply my lipstick later. We share a somewhat needy kiss. He needs to reassure me, and I need to be reassured; it works out just fine.

We make our way outside, meeting up with au... no, not aunty... with Ka-san. Jei and I are married now, so his mother is my mother, his father my father. Ka-san... this still sounds so wrong...

Ka-chan! Yes, Ka-chan is here. Michiko is wearing a kimono similar to her mother, but Sango clearly not going this time. I offer Ka-chan a curious look. "Sango decided that a slumber party at your house sounds like more fun. So I arranged it with Rika and the others." Ah. I smile and tell her not to get into too much mischief. She swears she will, but she says it so dubiously that I can't quite decide if she means she'll get up to mischief or not. I blink a few times, trying to figure that out.

"Don't burn yourself out. Sango's developed a taste for mind games." Jei explains.

"Gee, who'd she get that from." I drone, narrowing my eyes at him. He denies it, quite vocally, and points out that the Uzumaki should be here any minute. I'd already sensed them and Sakura-nee, of course, but seeing as it's just a distraction, I offer a wilting glare.

"Looking good, Kei!" Ka-chan praises, seeing him in a full men's kimono for the first time. He blushes, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, but seems pleased nonetheless. He thanks her, complimenting her Yukata – is she nuts! The weather's already turning chilly! "Thank you. The last time I wore this old thing, Bii was taking me to our first summer festival together." Ah, sentimental reasons. I can appreciate that.

It isn't a minute later that Hinata, Karin, Fuki, Tami and Shou arrive. The ladies are all wearing furisode kimono as well, but Hinata, predictably, is wearing a kurotomesode kimono, with a white peacock spreading his feathers in dance. We share a look, knowing we're both trying to make the same statement at the festival.

Sakura disappears into the main house, coming out a moment later without Mikoto – apparently we're the babysitting club these days, but if the others don't mind then who am I to complain. It turns out that Sakura is also wearing a kurotomesode kimono. Hmm, great minds think alike.

I can't help but notice a very distinct lack of a hyperactive blond Uzumaki, but I'd rather not draw attention to it. Hinata probably won't want to think about missing her husband again so soon after he got back from his last mission.

Once the Kohaku –Akahana decided to take her daughter and nephew herself, to ensure their safety– and the Sand team arrive, we head out. Ikue is waiting for us at the gate, wearing a bright red furisode kimono. Hmm, that she's blushing as bright as Kohaku Kyou, who also happens to be wearing a bright red furisode kimono... I'm tempted to ask if the girls are going on a date, but that would just embarrass them. I'll bug them about it later.

Once everyone is through, I nod to Raiza, Nisshou and Kawarama – the unofficial leaders of their respective group. Teams Alpha, Beta and Gamma fade out of sight, and we start making our way. The annoying gnawing in my gut keeps screaming profanities and to head back into the safety of our barrier, but no matter how inclined I am to agree with the notion, we press on.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday 5:00 PM, Hokage Balcony, Hokage Tower, Shinobi District, Konoha, with original~_**

As protocol would (apparently) dictate, the elite shinobi clans are reserved a space on the balcony, overlooking the crowd. Every shinobi clan that has a seat on the council, all head families of those clans are here.

All I care to notice is that the order in which my children are arranged. I stand next to where Kakashi will soon stand to address the crowd. Beside me is Jei, his hand ever on the small of my back to help soothe my frayed nerves, and holding Itama in his other hand. Then Raiza, gazing passively at the crowd. Then Tanyu, who's waving at the crowd excitedly. Nisshou, who's every bit the stoic. And last is Kawarama, who's taking a page from Nisshou's book.

Scanning around us, I sense the Hinata standing next to Kawarama. That's good, no worries about unfamiliar asshats around my baby. Uncle Hiashi, Neji and a woman I'm unfamiliar with are next to Sakura. Asuma is here with Kurenai and Konohamaru. Down near the end, I sense Akahana and her three charges... but seeing as Ikue is with them, they were bumped up a few slots – which clearly angered the clans that were passed over. So now, they're next to aunty Sengo, Tenten and Yun – uncle Sengo clearly refused to have any part in this madness. There's going to be a very angry Council Meeting coming up. I'm soooo sending Jei to that one!

Kakashi finally arrives, only five minutes late – pretty good considering his track record. The crowd settles down immediately. "Konoha!" Yes. That's the village we currently find ourselves in. Congratulations on reading the memo. "Today we celebrate the sixteenth annual Kyuubi Festival! Though we had lost many of our brethren, we must also celebrate that their sacrifice offered us peace! So tonight! Tonight we celebrate our will to overcome every obstacle!"

The crowd goes wild, cheering for our Shinobi forces. Kakashi lets this go on for a moment, before raising his hands to show he wants to continue. "That is why we, your defenders, are up here on this balcony! Like all five Hokage that precede me, we gaze down upon you, watching over you, protecting you! Konoha! Never forget that we would give our lives to keep you safe!" As if on cue, we all salute. It isn't something that was discussed –and as far as I know it isn't protocol– but it... feels right.

Once everyone is at ease again, Kakashi continues, pride obvious in his tone and his stance. "So go, Konoha! Celebrate and be merry!" He motions with both hands, signalling for the awaiting Shinobi on the rooftops to rain down black and red confetti, streamers and balloons on the crowd. The music starts up, and the festival has officially begun. Kakashi turns, walking back the way he came.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday 6:30 PM, random food cart, Commercial District, Konoha, with original~_**

As much as I am dying from hunger, I carefully munch on the dango to not mess up my make-up. I fucking hate being a prim and proper lady right now! Luckily, Jei's sweet enough to have ordered six helpings for me, so I won't starve. That Itama is helping me eat them doesn't really help, but it's not something I didn't expect.

I'd really prefer some noodles right now, but that isn't exactly going to work with lipstick. And frankly, the other stands I've seen only offer meats and seafood – Jei's had three helpings of jumbo shrimps, chicken on a stick, and two helpings of those little round, puffy pancakes with squid in it, the lucky little shit. And here I am, dying to try those Kami-damned noodles that I can't stop smelling, and sucking down dango – at least it'll hold me until we get home. And Rika promised me a nice warm meal too! She knows I'm going to be bitchy otherwise.

Raiza and her group have been happily munching on food from every stall they've passed – they're not far enough in their Healing training for the meat and seafood to make a difference. Nisshou and his group aren't much different. And I know for a fact Kawarama's group is going to end up with a tummy ache from all the cotton candy and candy apples they've been eating – thank Kami-sama Yumi's with them, so I know they'll eat something with more substance as well.

Once everyone's had their fill, we start making our way to the games. We've come to an unofficial agreement, and the kids have all stayed well within sight the whole time. I thank Kami-sama every time I look around and SEE them – not just sense them.

This is the section I've most feared though. The games. The bright lights, the attractive sounds, the, "WE HAVE A WINNER!" Being shouted over and over again. I trust my babies, I know they won't lose themselves and go batshit crazy, but... I also know that the temptation is just greater here than anywhere else. And with the sun starting to set... that means the lighting will be considerably dimmed.

"Here, have one." Jei grabs my attention. "Taiyaki with sweet red bean paste." He offers me the fish shaped pastry, carefully wrapped in a napkin.

"Comfort food." I murmur, taking a bite. The pastry's crust is pretty bland, but the filling makes up for it. As the sweetness takes over my taste buds, I sigh in relief. Dango is nice, but it's never really been a favourite of mine. And frankly, with my long and chakra intensive days –as plain and uneventful as they basically are– if I don't fill up on needed calories, I'll end up in a coma from overdoing it.

Halfway through my taiyaki, I sense it. My eyes snap onto the idiot that just 'vanished' from sight. My eyes cannot pick him up at all, but I follow his every move with ease. He's moving towards Nisshou's group. He's emotions don't register at all, his chakra shows no intent, but I can sense his focus. He's picked his target, and he's slowly making his way there. I turn to Kouji, who nods and heads in that direction, 'trips' on a rock and lands head first in the fuckwad with a Waterfall headband. Kouji, of course, apologizes profusely, offering to buy the man a drink to make it up to him, but all the man seems to care about is the Senju symbol on Kouji's headband. He plays the situation off as nothing more than an accident –no harm done– and quickly takes off in a random direction.

"Tagged him. Anbu will pick him up." Kouji whispers in my ear once he's back at my side. I nod, leaving it at that. Sure enough, the shinobi is picked up not a minute later. I'll ask Kakashi about that on Saturday – it should give T&amp;I plenty of time to get the information they need. It'll end up being played off as nothing more than 'curiosity', or something equally asinine, but I'll gladly testify if it comes to that – and I just happen to come with five witnesses.

There isn't another incident for at least a half hour. The kids are all having a blast at the games, and every so often my babies would lock eyes with me and nod, to show they're still being mindful of the situation. Raiza has shooed off more than a few suitors by now, and so has Tanyu – she'd almost glared one into an early grave when he started getting fresh with her. That Nisshou just 'happened' to sneeze on him after that... well, that was pure coincidence, I'm sure.

Kawarama brought a stuffed animal he'd won for Itama, a pink samurai rabbit; I assume it's based on the Usagi. She kissed him right on the lips as thanks – which Kawa-kun didn't seem too impressed with. He's still rubbing his lips into his sleeve five minutes later.

Nisshou seems to have won quite a few stuffed animals as well – he's been giving them to Tanyu, Rei and Nyoko, but Tanyu's been sealing them all in the scroll Jei gave her. That girl is practical, I've got to give her that.

Takashi and Tadashi have been competing with the other guys in their group to see who'll come out 'top dog' in almost every competitive game they've found. One of them ended up doing so well that he'd won a giant stuffed frog – I think it's the frog the Fourth rode that day, what was his name again? Gama... bunta! The one with the scar on his left eye that Naruto-nii was riding during the invasion.

Of course, the boys are all playing the games for bragging rights, so the stuffed animals are all offered to the girls. I smile when I see Raiza sealing the giant frog in a scroll – I'll just assume Jei gave her one too.

And then, it happens again – only this time, the shinobi doesn't make the mistake of 'suddenly' disappearing. He's been invisible the whole time. Waiting for the right moment. And it comes when Kawarama starts making his way to me, with two new stuffed animals and a proud smile on his face. I turn to Dachi this time – this one means business and I'll take no chances. I needn't have bothered. Before the shinobi even gets within ten metres of my baby, Inejiro sticks his Oni into the back of the shinobi's neck, killing him instantly, and removes the body before the camouflage jutsu wears off.

Kawa-kun makes it to me, none the wiser, making a show of his offerings to his little sister. She hugs all three of her rabbits to her chest, like she did last time, and leans in to kiss him on the head. She actually gets him on the head this time too, which Kawa-kun's happy about.

"No headband on him. Smells of dust and stone." Akiko whispers into my ear. "Nii-san thinks he is of Stone. Be on your guard, Ai-sama. He would not work alone. Inejiro will alert the Anbu."

I nod once, briefly letting my gratitude saturate my chakra. She'll sense it without fail, as will the other Usagi in sensing range. She leaves as silently as she came.

"I'll start heading back. I'll take Kawa-kun's group with me." Jei informs me. "It's Itama's bed time anyway. What story do you want me to read you tonight, princess?" Jei asks, already heading towards Kawarama's group. Pou and Rai are hot on his tail, as it should be.

Before Jei even makes it to them, Kawarama freaks. There's nothing around him, but I can sense someone breathing right above him, likely hanging from the rafter just above him. I don't wait on anyone, I don't signal anyone, I Body Flicker to my baby, and grab just above where the air is being breathed in. One quick and sharp tug, and a shinobi drops from the rafter, dead. Akiko comes this time, claiming the corpse and disappearing without a word.

"Ka-san?" Kawarama turns, finding me suddenly behind him – Kouji and Daichi still flanking me. I can see in his eyes he's scared, but I smile brightly to set him at ease.

"I just wanted a hug before you head home with Tou-san." I lie easily. I squat down to his height, hugging him tightly. He trembles from fear. "There's nothing to worry about, baby. Ka-san won't ever let anything happen to her babies." I soothe, and he knows I mean every word. But the trembling won't stop; it must be adrenaline.

"Is it always this scary?" He asks, his voice shaky.

"At first. But you'll grow used to it." I say, my tone as soft and gentle as I can manage, given that some dickfaced baboon just tried to harm my baby before my eyes. "It's a lot harder when it's someone you love that's in danger though."

"..." He doesn't answer, he's too busy crying into my embrace. I turn to one of my Shadow Clones and nod. She drops her camouflage jutsu, revealing a red mask, black flak jacket and Senju clan headband tied around her neck – the only plausible hint to her sex, mind you.

"Take Kawarama home. He's had a long and eventful day." I instruct. My Shadow Clone nods dutifully, picking him up and letting him bury his face in the nape of her neck so no one can tell he's been crying. I smile, when Kawarama's protectively wrapped in her arms – technically my arms, but I can't claim to be holding my baby right now.

Jei nods to my clone, before kissing me and whispering softly in my ear. "I love how paranoid you are. Almost as much as I love you." I blush. But when he leans back and smirks, I blush a lot deeper. I lean in for one last kiss, which he happily obliges, then I kiss Itama on the cheek, leaving a very noticeable black imprint of my lips. Looking back to Jei, his lips are noticeably black as well.

"Sweet as plums." He smirks, knowing what I'm thinking.

I reach into my sleeve for a handkerchief, but he only smiles wider. "Every man, and most women might I add, in the Elemental Nations would gladly kill to have your lipstick smeared on their lips. I'm not wiping it off." I blush a deep crimson this time, feeling the butterflies going nuts in my tummy. "Ita-chan, do you want to tell Ka-san good night?"

Itama just yawns loudly, mumbling something that sounds like good night. "Good night, baby. Ka-san will come give you a kiss as soon as she gets home, okay?"

I see them off, my heart at war with itself. On the one hand, I want to be happy they are going home, where it's safe. On the other, that's a fifteen minute walk during which anything can go wrong. When Inejiro and Akiko catch up with them, I breathe a little easier. But my heart isn't at ease until I sense them reach the customs gate leading into the Senju District.

"It would seem that even when you aren't working, you still do a good job. Eh, Senju-sama." Kakashi mumbles once he's next to me.

"Who's this 'Senju-sama'? I'm just 'Ai-chan', remember?" I say, smiling brightly even though it doesn't reach my eyes. He shrugs.

"The Ai-chan I once knew couldn't possibly be behind the five dead shinobi in Anbu custody right now, nor the twelve comatose ones. Only Senju-sama could possibly hold that claim." He explains, pride in his tone.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm still the same person. I just have more reason to be paranoid now." I turn towards Tanyu, who's glaring at something in an empty corner. I don't worry though; I sense another of my Shadow Clones already en route. Yes, Yu-chan is most definitely a sensor. I'll start her training in that area soon.

"I'll need to see you in my office tomorrow, Senju-sama. First thing." Kakashi just won't let go of this 'Senju-sama' thing.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday 8:30 PM, en route to the Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

I'm leading our troops home. Everyone's still quite wound up, but I can tell the angst is wearing Tanyu down. She likely sensed at least ten deaths tonight, even if she didn't see so much as one of them. And just my Kami-damned luck, there's another eight on the road ahead, lying in wait. I motion for the my babies to stay still and wait. While Kouiji and I move up ahead. Team Alpha had come and reported that Jei and the others were safely in the main house, so they flank me as I approach the 'empty road'.

"I'll make this simple, leave and you may live." I announce clearly. There's no response. No emotion, no words, no dropping their camouflage jutsu, nothing. I roll up my sleeve, revealing my gloves and my Main scroll wrapped around my left arm. With a flick of the wrist, I unwrap the scroll and seal my new kimono, revealing my uniform. I then seal my Main scroll into my glove for safe keeping. "Don't say I didn't offer." I unseal Tenshi, shoving her sheath into the straps on my lower back and draw her. I also unseal Shin.

Without a word, I Body Flicker behind the nearest one and apply Shin's first seal on him –locking away his chakra– and slash at three now closest to me. Two of them scatter, but the closest one doesn't get away fast enough to keep his life. Kouji's already engaging two on his own, and Daichi's staying between us and the kids to keep any strays from straying that direction.

Two of them try to sneak up on me, but I hadn't lost track of any of them. The first one gets a flying roundhouse kick, snapping his neck, the other gets a length of Tenshi for dinner. Another one tries to attack from my flank, but Inejiro and Akiko take him out. Yuka and Shiori make short work of another that tries to sneak up on Kouji. That just leaves three now. The one with my seal on him, and two that are flanking him. None of them bear any village symbol or identifying mark and I don't recognize any of them. Oh well. Fuck 'em. "Who are you?" I stall for the precious seconds I'll need for the next attack. There's no response, once again. You'd almost think they didn't hear me. Smart. I can't identify an accent this way, so I'd never know where they were from. The only problem is, if he hopes to communicate with his comrades via some kind of chakra based method... he's shit out of luck. And judging from the unpleasantly surprised look on his face...

But before I even need to act, three of my Shadow clones sneak up on them and knock them out with blow to the base of the skull. As added insurance, they focus the jutsu on them, inducing a coma. I smirk, scanning around me for any more threats, or maybe just a scout meant to report back. Nothing around me breathes, other than the people in my care.

I turn to Kouji. "Clear." He says without being asked.

I turn to Daichi. "Clear." I nod, motion for our group to follow. I unseal my Main scroll again, tossing it to one of my Shadow Clones. She nods, knowing exactly what I want.

"Inejiro. I need you to find Kakashi. Tell him that meeting won't wait till morning. Take your team with you. Konoha isn't safe tonight."

**_8-8_**

**_End chapter 25_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Updated October 13th, 2015._**


	30. Arc 2 - Mind games, care to play?

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 2 – Senju: past, present, future – Chapter 26 – Mind games, care to play?**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday 9:00 PM, customs gate, Senju District, Konoha, with a shadow clone~_**

Surprise, surprise. Kakashi and Danzo show up to find out what's so damn important. I motion them into meeting room one, refusing to let Danzo anywhere near my precious people. Once the door is closed, I get right to it.

"What are you doing here, Danzo?" I ask, my tone cold and neutral.

"I happened to be with Hokage-sama when your people summoned him." He claims.

"How convenient." I intone. What little he hoped to reveal, he actually revealed too much. "There's been an attack, on my clan specifically. On my family, specifically." I say, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Is everyone alright?" Kakashi fears the worst. I can't tell is this has more to do with me going on rampage, or the actual safety of my children, but it matters little – he needs to care about both.

"Shaken, but fine." I say. "I've captured multiple attackers. They're in Anbu custody as we speak."

"Good. I'll send word to T&amp;I and get them processed immediately." Kakashi offers, his tone just as crisp and cool as it ever is. He understands I wasn't referring to Konoha's Anbu, but my own.

There are so many things going on here, and I now know one of the puppeteers pulling the strings. So, Danzo-chan, what else have you been plotting, hmm?

"There's more. My people have already identified a number of the assailants. The man with a Waterfall headband, he'd scalped the headband during the Stone-Waterfall skirmishes. Waterfall is not involved." I continue.

"So he was from Stone?" Kakashi asks, doubting it.

"Sound." I correct. "Stone would not make such rookie mistakes on a high profile mission."

"You're sure?" Kakashi asks.

"It's something to inform the interrogator of. We'll get the confirmation sooner or later." I point out. "But Stone is here. I don't doubt that there are more spies, and that the handlers will get the word out within the week."

"I see. So we have a large scale security breech." Kakashi, for all his bravado, is livid!

"We do." I agree. I'd already had their hotel rooms turned upside down, and collected EVERYTHING the Usagi could find. The Anbu will have little to nothing left once they arrive on the scene. "That's all for my initial report. I must tend to my children."

"Of course." Kakashi starts making his way to the door, knowing he'll get the whole story in time. Danzo, however, offers me a lingering gaze before turning to leave. I'm tempted to tell him I'm onto him, I'm tempted to say I'd already found out he's involved, and that I'm going to be coming for his head soon enough. Instead, I simply disperse myself.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday 9:00 PM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"I don't care how grown up you find yourself to be. You are sleeping in my bed tonight, and that's final." I inform Tanyu blithely. She looks downright miserable about it, obviously wanting to be alone and cry herself to sleep. I'll have none of that!

She tries to come up with a new excuse, a subtle reasoning I can't argue with. Before she can, I wrap my arms around her and hug her tight. "I know you sensed it, what happened tonight. I know you'll be having nightmares. And I know you're unhappy with me." Tears come quickly, even though she's still fighting it.

"Wh-why'd they h-have to d-die?" She asks, feeling angry and sad and... miserable... and so uncertain that it scares her.

"I had to choose between them and my children." I placate. "I choose for my children." Not 'chose', 'choose'. I am simply stating a fact, unbound by time, that's accurate and correct in the present.

"So you killed them so we can live!" She tries to shove me, anger overtaking her rationale. I stay put though, and my arms stay protectively wrapped around her. All she achieved was applying force to my ribcage – I willingly absorb it to ensure her wrists don't buckle under the pressure.

"Yes." I kiss her brow, trying to show her that I'm not sorry and that I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Just like Nisshou would break that boy's arm again, I would find a way to bring those people back from the dead and kill them over and over again. These aren't people that would stop because they'd failed. They would keep coming and coming and coming until their mission is achieved. Mist might be famous for that directive, but frankly I'll treat any threat to my children –to my sanity– as a worst case scenario until proven otherwise.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday 5:00 AM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

I don't dare sleep. I know my mind is too engaged, too hyperaware, to risk sleeping with my babies this close to me. I could end up snapping their necks on instincts alone. Nope, my babies' lives are worth losing a night of sleep.

Jei and I agreed to keep Itama on his side of the bed, and Tanyu between us. She's been mumbling in her sleep all night – reliving that horrid moment only sensors ever truly come to know, just before someone dies. Lucky for her, every death she'd sensed was quick and painless.

The first time I consciously went through it, was that bandit camp. Those deaths were mostly by my hand. They were quick(ish), but certainly not painless. I felt them register that pain, process it, assess it, and truly understand they were about to die, before the pain stopped registering. I felt their panic, their hopelessness, and their regrets. In that instant, I understood them better than their closest friend. Then, I felt their chakra fade from this world... I was messed up for weeks.

How much worse will it be for my baby? Knowing that someone she's starting to love and depend on, is the same person that caused her anguish? Logically, she should know that I kill people – she'd seen my work first hand. But Konoha must have become an emotional safe haven, free from the death and oppression she'd come to fear.

"ka-san... no... don't wanna hurt us..." Yu-chan mumbles. "they're good... just need... love..." Like every other time she starts mumbling, I turn to her, hooking my right arm around her and offering the purest wave of positive intent and love I can muster.

"love them... like me..." She turns towards Jei, her back to me. That stings for some reason, but I keep up the positive intent, though it's now lined with sorrow. She turns again, her arm finding its way around my middle. She grabs a handful of my pyjama, tears falling like the rain. I carefully wrap my left arm around her, tugging her to me.

Her eyes open. Tears still falling. She looks confused, before her eyes come into focus. Now she just feels crappy. "You're crying." She whispers. Am I? I didn't even notice. She releases my pyjama shirt, wiping away my tears for me; I'm too busy focusing on her to care to. "Why are you crying?"

"You talk in your sleep." I say, fighting to keep emotion from my tone.

"I do?" She's confused, then concerned... then... the tears come back full force.

"I understand how you feel, baby..." I murmur, crying too. She wants to scream how little I understand, I see it in her eyes. I hug her tighter. "I'm a sensor too, remember?"

She's quiet for a long while, her eyes dancing back and forth as she processes that. "... 'too'?"

"That's how you spotted those people, isn't it? You felt them there, even though your eyes were telling you otherwise." She takes her time to process that. She's so lost in thought that she stops crying, her breathing evens out, and eventually a timid little smile peeks out from behind the clouds.

"Just like her Ka-san." Jei adds his two cents. That damn boy knows how to fake being asleep. It's the only explanation!

"Ever heard of a private conversation?" I complain, poking a finger in his side.

"Ever heard of sleeping?" He snipes. Did we wake him up? Or is he pointing out that I should have slept? Oh, Kami-sama... and he wonders why his little sister is picking up a taste for mind games.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday 6:00 AM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Now that everyone's had a warm meal." I begin, unsure how to really even broach the subject I need to discuss. Even with twice the coffee I usually drink, I'm just... too tired to deal with this, but it has to be dealt with.

"Everyone outside." Jei instructs, acting as if training will start as usual. I'm about to argue, but his eyes find mine... he doesn't want the younger ones to hear what he has to say. I nod, understanding. Rika joins us, leaving Himono, Choco and Hibari to mind the younger ones. Himono starts clapping a rhythm, singing a children's song to help them get in the mood for a game – but I'm going with everyone outside, so I don't know what game it'll be this time. Itama, Kazumi and Okichi aren't even bothered their parents left the room.

Once everyone lines up, in one group this time, I slide the porch door shut. "Last night." Jei begins, letting them know what this is about. "A lot of things happened. Fun things. And not so fun things. Does anyone want to talk about it?"

"How many attacks were there?" Jun isn't one for tact, it seems. Well, she's just like her father then; Pou is almost as bad as Jei sometimes.

"I don't know." Jei answers honestly, turning to me.

"Forty-two. Of which fifteen were aimed at us." I offer. I hate having a coffee buzz, but I've got shit to do today.

Tanyu and Raiza seem unsurprised, but the others are in shock. Even Rika. She's carefully checking all of our children to see no one was hurt. Only Kawarama and Tanyu should have noticed anything at all, but it's possible the others noticed something, apparently. Well, something other than the 'shadow spars' that happened on our way home.

"Did you know?" Raiza asks, eyeing me cautiously. She wants to know if I willingly gambled with their lives.

"I suspected, but no we had no actual indication." I offer, fighting back the sorrow in me. "If I had known..." I... what? I would have kept them in the Senju District? I can't lie, I would have been forced to bring them to at least the opening ceremony. Yes, I likely would have brought them straight back home after...

Why didn't I? What possessed me to believe that they were safe when I knew this was a very real possibility?

"You would have warned us, but I would have gone anyway." Raiza tells me. I look up, meeting her eyes. Her hazel eyes, filled with determination, and warmth... and love. "You are not training me to be a ballerina. There will be times I will be exposed to danger, but I know you." The others are listening closely to what she has to say... as am I.

"You will not expose us to threats you feel we cannot handle." It seems we have a leader shining through a little here. "And the one you could not predict, the one that grabbed Kawarama... you dealt with him personally. Didn't you."

"Yes, she did." Jei answers for me. "Even before I could react."

"Stop." I demand, balling my fists in frustration. "Don't patronise me. Don't act like I didn't put you all at risk. Yes, this time it was a bunch of Chuunin, scouts operating under the assumption they had the element of surprise. But the fact is that they did." I hate the not knowing, I hate the not being able to predict...

"We didn't know. _I_ didn't know. What if they were more combat oriented? What if they were all Jounin? What if..." What if one of my babies was hurt? Tanyu's already scarred emotionally, and Jei had a clone watching Kawarama all night... I'd sensed his nightmares, even if they only had the one scene to work with.

"Then you'll just have to train us." Jun answers. Showing more of her father's 'fuck it all' attitude than she knows.

"Nn. Make sure we're strong enough to defend ourselves." Tanyu, of all people, agrees.

"We're gonna need to defend ourselves anyway!" Kawarama declares, drawing both his kodachi. I stare in utter shock. "Did you think I was going to get left behind?" He smirks... that same, annoying, what-did-you-expect smirk that Jei likes to give me when I underestimate him.

I turn to Jei. He's too busy glowing that his younger son is so awesome, so he doesn't even notice me. Instead of waiting on him, I turn to Raiza, to Nisshou. They each nod seriously, just as they had last night. I turn to Tanyu, who's nervous but determined. I turn to Kawarama, who's still smirking. "Daylight's a wasting. Let's shake a leg." Kawa-kun tells me, the smirk never leaving his face. Even though I can tell it's a mask, I can still sense his desire, his need, to become stronger...

"Nn. We have a whole clan to protect, don't we." I agree, not just with the current sentiment, but with Kawarama's declaration from before. I am strong enough to defend my children, my nieces and nephews... Now it's time for the REAL training to begin, so I can defend my whole clan. "We're not starting with swordsman training this morning. We're starting with a warm up."

I think it's time they learned my teams old morning routine. They'll just have to wash up again before heading to school.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday 11:00 AM, Council Chambers, Hokage Tower, Shinobi District, Konoha, with a shadow clone~_**

"This is starting to get out of hand! Senju-sama isn't **just** adopting people as she pleases! She's turning her whole clan into her own personal army!" The Anzai representative is at it again. "There have been reports of dozens of attacks across the village, but no one's actually seen anything! How long will we sit idly by as Senju-sama plots against us in open secrecy!?"

What that shit-for-brains didn't count on, though, was everyone laughing at his claims. Well, everyone other than the two civilian clan representatives who are also openly against me.

Sakura and Hinata are having the time of their lives, standing in for their husbands. Even uncle Hiashi is covering his mouth and closing his eyes, trying to maintain his usual stoic poise. The others aren't so kind. Chouza's just about ready to fall out of his chair, laughing so hard he's in tears. Tsume and her canine companion and roaring with laughter... fucking hell, these people couldn't pay for better entertainment.

Even Kakashi's shoulders quake as his laughter fills the room, mingling with dozens of others.

It takes a few minutes before things calm down. "I think Anzai-sama is onto something." Kakashi announces, mirth plainly obvious in his tone. That almost sends the room back into hysterics. "Senju-sama, how dare you work with our Anbu forces to protect our citizens." He mock chastises me, waggling his finger and all. More than a few mirthful snorts announce just how everyone feels about this.

However, Sakura's pretty much lost the last of her patience. "Hokage-sama, this is a council meeting, not comedy hour." She reminds him, tone deathly serious. "What Senju-sama has done should be applauded and commended. And frankly, that Anzai dares to put her on trial when she's not only safeguarded our village, but myself and my daughter, shows the beginnings of **_treason_**." She put so clear an emphasis on that last word that the Anzai representative actually shrinks in on himself. It's safe to say, the man's political career's over.

The two civilian clan representatives on Anzai's side, furrow their brows, clearly displeased by the turn in events. But Hinata simply picks up where Sakura left off. "I am inclined to agree with Uchiha-sama. I have personally seen Senju-sama defend myself and my clansmen on several occasions during the festival. I believe we need to focus on how so many foreign and hostile Shinobi got into our village, not waste time and effort blaming someone that should be rewarded."

I smile like the cat that caught the canary, when I see the colour drain for three people's faces: the Anzai, Kusatsu (the baker) and Kanagaki (the merchant) clan representatives. But... it's when Danzo starts subtly eyeing Kakashi and I... that's when I realize just how deep this issue truly goes. This isn't just three minor clan representative asshats trying to climb up over the heads of their superiors, this is a structural issue that's been left to linger.

And judging from Kakashi's cold and calculating gaze, I'm certain I'm not the only one realizing this.

"So we just allow Senju-sama to-" Kusatsu tries again, but Kakashi's glare silences him.

"That's enough, Kusatsu. Uzumaki-sama makes a clear and valid point." Kakashi's back in Hokage-mode. Now he's focusing on the issue at hand. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke had both assured me that our security and our Anbu were both sorted out. Neither is inclined to failure. That means there's been another route. An _inside_ route..."

And now we come to the actual reason I'm here instead of Jei. "That is correct, Hokage-sama." I agree with him. "It would seem that someone's been issuing legal documents, travels documents, passports and visas, to our enemies." Naturally, there's an outcry for proof – I issue some serious accusations, after all.

So I unseal my Main scroll, and unroll a section of it. I get to the one I need, so I unseal its contents. A small pile of passports appear before me. "Anzai Yutaka." I read aloud, from the first off the stack. "Why is it that a confirmed Stone Shinobi carries a passport issued right here in Konoha?" I hand the passport to Kakashi, who studies it and its contents carefully.

It takes a few seconds, but Kakashi grabs the next one, then the next one; eventually going through all fifteen I'd unsealed. "These are just a small portion of what my people found during our initial investigation." I announce, hiding my smirk with some effort. That means I found more, but am not stupid enough to flaunt it all, and they know it. "And since I like being thorough, I've already cross-referenced every single person these documents should have been issued to. None of them exist. Nor did anyone with that name sign for them."

Kakashi's chakra flares, summoning Anbu to his flanks. I don't quite care, until Anbu grab Anzai and his two plainly obvious accomplices. "You three will be detained and interrogated under suspicion of fraud, sedition and treason."

None of them make a peep of complaint. In fact, I sense a sense of... vindication lining their chakra, almost to the point of them gloating on the inside. "Hokage-sama. These men are far too calm, too composed. Their escape is already planned and in place. If you follow protocol in this, they will disappear before you can blink." I explain carefully. Their composure wavers, now they truly feel fear. Tsume, Shikaku, Inoichi, Hiashi, Hinata and Kakashi each notice this, I can tell from how their chakra's focus sharpens to show their studying these three men.

"What would you suggest, Senju-sama." Kakashi asks, his eye never wavering from the three now sweating individuals in the Anbu operatives' grips.

"Well, let's see. Seeing as I already have all the proof to incriminate them, you could legally execute them. Immediately, if you'd like." I toss out there, enjoying their fear. "But that means we won't uncover their accomplices, their means, and their network that allowed this to happen. After all, these three have neither direct nor unrestricted access to the channels needed to push these passports through without an alarm being raised."

"Senju-sama. I'm not in the mood." Kakashi warns. He wants this handled. Now!

"Give them to me." I say, my speech coldly neutral, my tone almost frosty. "You may appoint any interrogator you wish, and I will transport them to a location of my choosing. Once every iota of information has been acquired, I will return them to your care."

"Inoichi." Kakashi no longer cares that we're in a meeting. He doesn't see this as such anymore; this is his village, and we work for him. Inoichi nods, understanding the mute order. Kakashi turns back to me. "Do it."

I nod, no emotion on my face or in my chakra. **-Jei?-** I get the data for a portal, but I don't make one just yet. I seal the passports back into my Main scroll, and seal it back into my glove. I then make three Water Clones, who each pick a victim, put them in a coma, and sling them over a shoulder. They stand in the middle of the council, each bowing to Kakashi. I stand and jump over the table before me to join them. "Inoichi-san?"

Taking the hint, he too jumps over the table. I unseal Shin and make the portal, letting them go through. Then I close the portal and nod to Kakashi. "Where did you send them?" I'm asked, but it isn't Kakashi or Danzo.

"Now now, Arishima-sama, that would be telling. Are we done here?" Kakashi nods, dismissing us. "Saku-nee, Hina-nee, coming?" I walk out, and am immediately greeted by Kouji and Daichi. Once Sakura and Hinata are by my side, we make our way back to our home.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday 11:45 AM, gardens behind Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Excellent! You've all done well!" I announce to my homeroom class. They glare at me, some with annoyance, others with incredulity, but most are too tired to care what they feel. "Hey, no one passed out, that's a win in my book!"

Raiza laughs dryly. She's been through my workout out twice today, poor thing. But then again, so have I. And I have my own training to see to after this.

"..." I just got an influx of memories. The council meeting went as I expected it would, and Kouji and Daichi are escorting Sakura and Hinata through our customs gate. They'll be here shortly. "Everyone's dismissed. Don't forget to stretch tonight before going to bed or you'll be cursing my name all weekend." I warn. Everyone starts walking back to the castle. Until those restaurants and whatnot are set up, Chouza arranged fifteen food stalls in the Main Hall, so everyone tends to hang around there for meal time.

Only Raiza, Rika, Jun, Hansuke Chisato, Ryuzaburo and Kiyomatsu remain. "I'm glad you guys are still here." I tell them honestly. "You're free for the afternoon, aren't you?"

"Nn. We only have theory classes after dinner." Hansuke announces.

"We were kind of hoping for some extra training." Jun all but begs.

"I can help. But there's a condition." I say. "I'm going to be training with Kouji and Daichi for the rest of the day. Mind you, not this watered down crap I've been doing all morning." They each have their own reaction, but mostly they aren't too surprised.

"If you come with us, you **train** with us." I warn.

"Hey, Ai." Jei suddenly appears next to me. He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear. "Pou and Rai have the afternoon off. We're gonna train. Wanna join?"

"I've got the exact same thing planned. And it seems the kids might want to join as well?" I say loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Perfect! I've already got two Shadow Clones hanging around the castle for when the kids get out of school. I know you've got a few as well, so there should be enough to keep our babies out of trouble." Jei teases a little.

I don't respond. I'm too busy waiting for the kids, and Rika, to tell me what they want to do. "I'm in." Rika and Raiza announce in stereo. Jun smirks, knowing that she's going to be training with her father. The others are somewhat more reserved, wondering if they'll be able to handle it, but decide to join us anyway.

"Good. Let's get something to eat then. You guys will want to eat as much as you can. You'll need the extra calories." I say, turning towards the castle. This should be interesting, if nothing else.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday 2:15 PM, underground lair, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Daichi, I love it when you and Tenzo start getting creative together." I compliment, shocked by the results. In just under a week, they managed to carve out a cavern well over a kilometre in diameter, with a ceiling just over ten metres high! Fucking hell! That's damn impressive!

There are four Usagi guards at the entrance behind us, standing at attention. In front of me, at the very centre of our dimly lit facility, I sense Tenzo, Hayate, Kosuke-san, and the Usagi's Four Elders. We make our way over without a word.

"Ai-sama. I'm pleased you are here early." Fumio-sama greets me. He bows low to me.

"And I am pleased the Four Elders are here. I have a request of your clan." I bow to the four of them. I sense their curiosity, so I continue. "I wish for the Usagi to make a permanent outpost here. So that all Usagi may come and go freely without requiring us to summon them."

They each take a moment to think that over. "I could have Tenzo and Daichi make a cavern like this for your clansmen, or perhaps we could us this very cavern and simply carve out dwellings along the walls." I offer, knowing that rabbits –summons or no– prefer dark places to call home.

"We will discuss the matter privately." Tsukino-sama informs me. I expected no less. "For now, it is time."

I nod gravely. It's time to kick my training up a notch or ten. I make two shadow clones. "Kouji, Daichi, you will go with one clone to learn the shadow clone jutsu. Jei, would you agree that Pou and Kei are able to handle it as well?"

"They can." Jei agrees with me.

"Then you two will join them. Once you've learned the jutsu, you may rejoin us for further training." I instruct. They nod, all four of them following one of my clones. "Tenzo, Hayate, I assume you both already know that jutsu?" They simply nod.

"Kids, you will go with my other clone. You will be learning the Body Flicker jutsu today." I announce. I unseal a scroll from my Main scroll, containing training weights, and toss it to my clone. After they leave as well, I turn my full attention to Tenzo and Hayate. They don't seem too pleased to have my full attention. "What are your plans for your new training?"

That throws them for a loop. Kosuke-san already knows what I need him to know, and he's been requesting new jutsu scrolls from the library from time to time. I'm not worried about him.

"I was... hoping to learn some new Wood release techniques." Tenzo indirectly asks. The only way for that to happen is for me to give him copies of Hashirama's personal jutsu scrolls.

"I will see what I can do. Hayate?"

"I've been focusing on assassination techniques." He says. "Kosuke-san's been most helpful." I nod. I don't ask what Kosuke-san's been up to; he's quite capable of handling his own training.

"Jei?" I turn to my... husband. Just thinking about that, I can feel a wave of pleasure overtake me.

"I'm doing whatever you're doing." He decides. I just nod, no point in arguing with him.

"Very well. Honoured Usagi Elders, I am in your capable hands for today. I can still make a few Shadow Clones, should you wish to cover theory or chakra based instruction. However, anything physical is beyond the scope of that jutsu, so I'll be learning directly from you."

"I'll be continuing your instruction in high level Gentsu and Yin release jutsu." Kazuhiro informs me. "A shadow clone will do."

"I'll be instructing you in advanced sensory techniques and jutsu." Tsukino informs me. "A shadow clone is acceptable."

"I will need you personally. I believe it's time you started learning Rabbit Palm." Fumio says, stroking his moustache and deep in thought about something. Interesting. Rabbit Palm is the specialized martial art they use; Touka's written a number of scrolls detailing it and her personal taijustu moves based on it!

"In the mean time, I will train your teams for you." Hotaka-sama offers. "Once you've mastered Rabbit Palm, I will teach you how to combine our martial arts with kenjutsu."

I nod, summoning all four of my Usagi teams. This is going to be such a long fucking day... I just know it.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 4:00 PM, near construction sites across from Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with a shadow clone~_**

Having picked up the kids from school, I take a moment to appreciate the progress already evident in our district. Directly across from Kikyo Castle, are two large construction projects. One will be our new school, the other will be our hospital. Even though they've only started today, they're already making impressive leaps thanks to Tenzo and Daichi's shadow clones. The enormous foundations are already lain, and framework of the basement levels are already almost complete. I can't help but feel hopeful for our people.

We walk down the street, heading towards the main house. En route we encounter more construction sites. One large one will be an apartment building, some four hundred metres long and five storeys tall. The other smaller ones are stores, our soon to be shopping centre. There've been almost daily General Council meetings, keeping everyone up to date on the progress and encouraging everyone to come up with an idea we've overlooked. We've also had an Elder Council meeting every two to three days, to hear the business proposals of our clansmen.

Oh, the things our people have proposed. Though many were predictable; tailor shops, book stores, bakeries, cafes. Some were actually insightful; a bathhouse, a swimming pool, a library. Anything with merit is automatically approved and delegated to Savana to be worked into the bigger picture. I sort of feel bad for the woman, with all the extra work she's constantly given. Still, she seems quite happy with her duties.

"Ai-sama!" Sahara waves me over to her. She has on a hardhat, so I know she's been inspecting the construction. Once we're close enough she greets me properly, smiling quite brightly. "Savana-sama has the construction crews working like madmen. They're saying that the first buildings should be complete in a few weeks." I wonder at the 'sama' she attaches to her wife's name. She's too familiar with her to warrant it, but I just guess that she's using it more as a term of endearment than anything; almost like calling her 'darling'.

"Good. Once the school and the hospital are complete, I'll have Tenzo and Daich start helping on the apartment complex." I say. Sure the shopping centre is important, but it's less vital than education, healthcare and a place to call home.

"Nn! That sounds perfect!" She agrees. "We need to speed things up as best we can. The weather's getting colder and the construction crews won't be able to work as consistently once winter starts."

"Agreed. Why not discuss with Savana about hiring our own people to lend a hand?" I offer.

"Already done. Most of the construction workers are Senjus." She informs me. I nod in approval. "Oh, Savana-sama also wanted me to tell you that we've been getting a lot of requests from Konoha. People are petitioning to move into our district."

"Deny them." I don't even think about it. "We will provide for our own first. Once we are settled in, we will see to others."

"As you wish." She seems quite happy about that – mostly because she and Savana agree that we must see to our own before helping the world. "I've got to get going, Savana-sama wants my report before the General Council meeting tonight."

"Give her my greetings. And tell her that I will need to speak with her and the Elder Council tomorrow at eleven." I say, bowing my head slightly to her. That girl gets so flustered if I bow properly to her. Once she assures me she'll see to it, she dashes off in the direction of Kikyo Castle, where Savana has a temporary office set up. I really need to teach her to Body Flicker. I'll introduce the jutsu during Wednesday's homeroom.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday 4:30 PM, back yard, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

Once everyone puts away their things, and gets a snack, I gather the older kids in the back yard again. All the Inner Circle parents have a Shadow Clone that walked with us from Kikyo Castle, so we divide them into more manageable groups and start the afternoon training.

We've fallen into a comfortable pattern lately. Physical training in the mornings. In the afternoons the parents take their own children for whatever specialized trainings they want, and at night I take them all for Healing or Sealing trainings.

As usual, I gather Tanyu, Nisshou and Kawarama, and start them on swordsmanship training. We have an hour, more or less, before I need to send them to wash up. Let's see what I can get done between now and them.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, October 18th, 2:00 PM, Hokage's office, Hokage Tower, Shinobi District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

"Senju-sama, thank you for coming." Kakashi welcomes me. Utatane and Mitokado are here as well? Hmm, what could this be about then?

I slide the door closed behind me and take a rather casual stance in the centre of the room. Kakashi doesn't care, but I'm doing it more for those two ghouls who still feel they have some form of control over me. "You sent for me?"

"Jiraiya, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru are overdue. I need an update." I says, his tone almost conversational.

**-Nii-san, Kakashi's got his panties in a twist. What's taking you guys so long?-** I ask.

**-Nothing much. Just ambushed by a Stone battalion. We've been going at it for three days straight.-** He answers evenly. **-Tell sensei that he was right about sending us to patrol the Rain border. Anbu wouldn't have been able to handle this.-**

"Stone sent a battalion. I don't have numbers, but I'm sure they'll update you." I relay. All three of them are shocked.

"I need them here within the week. There's been... a change of plans." Kakashi says that a little... strangely. Some major shit is brewing it seems.

**-Kakashi needs you guys back. How soon can you leave?-**

**-Not happening. This is the third battalion we've faced. If we leave...-** Jiraiya answers this time.

"They're needed there. This isn't the first attack." Why am I playing communications officer here?

"No longer a viable option. I need them here." Kakashi all but demands. This can't be good. "Senju-sama, I'll need you to send a team of at least eight to relieve them."

"My people are needed here. Without a damn good reason, I will not consider that an option." I say, tilting my head slightly to one side.

"Akatsuki is on the move. They've been spotted in Waterfall." He explains.

**-Jei. I need you to lead a team of at least eight. Our best and nothing but. Kakashi's office. Right now.-**

**-Two minutes.-** He answers. The only eight we can offer... Jei, Pou, Kei, Tenzo, Hayate, Kosuke-san, Kouji and Daichi. He knows that as well as I do, although that is going to create havoc cutting back our manpower in construction.

I unseal Shin, letting the options loop through my mind a few times. "The others need to be informed." I tell Kakashi plainly. Bii, Yugito and Gaara are in the Senju District. Utakata and Nene in Mist. Luckily, Zabuza still has that seal I told him to hold onto just in case.

"Do it." I'm ordered.

**-Zaza. We've got trouble.-** I hope he's got the seal in contact with his skin right now.

**-What's up?-** He's concerned. I haven't spoken to him since sending his team and the kids through.

**-Akatsuki's on the move. They made a play for Fuu. Mist's two might be next.-**

**-I'll discuss it with Mizukage-sama immediately.-** He says, his worry plain as day.

"Mizukage-sama should know within a few moments. We need a contingency. Did they actually get Fuu?" I demand.

"No. They were only spotted, but Shibuki-sama is taking that seriously." Kakashi brings me up to speed. That they were spotted at all, means they've been lingering. If they've been lingering, they're sniffing around and are waiting to take a bite.

**-Fuu.-** I am so glad I'm overly paranoid sometimes.

**-So Konoha's serious about helping then.- **She answers immediately.

**-Why the hell didn't you tell me anything!?-**

**-It doesn't matter.-** She's depressed? Okay, not the time to worry about shitfaced idiots making dumb fucking mistakes.

"I need you to make them disappear." Kakashi informs me seriously.

**-Ai. Mizukage-sama requests temporary asylum for Nene and Utakata. She's willing to send me and Haku to guard them, seeing as she knows how paranoid you are.-**

"You people just love fucking with my day, don't you." I grouse, rubbing my forehead in frustration. "Kakashi, send word to Stone. If the Akatsuki are willing to show their hand to us, they'll try for the Four and Five tails as well. I'll handle the rest. Once Jiraiya's team has had a few days to rest, I'll send them to you."

**-Jei. Inform the original that a major headache is coming her way.-**

**-She figured as much.-**

"Senju-sama, this won't wait a few days. We need Fuu out of Waterfall immediately." Utatane demands.

"You leave that to me. Just make sure to send word to Waterfall that she's safe." I disperse myself without another word.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Thursday, October 18th, 2:15 PM, underground lair, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

Once the influx of memories dies down, I mutter and curse. Fucking hell. This is going to be such a fucking nightmare. When Jei told me my clone demanded a team of eight, I knew some major shit was about to do down. But this?

**-Zaza. Portal.-** In less than a minute, four familiar faces walk through and I close the portal behind them. **-Fuu. ****Portal.-** There's a slight pause, but she's counted among us soon enough.

**-Nii-san, I have a team to relieve you. Eight of our best. I need you guys home. Now.-** There's a pause, but I get the data I need a moment later. Once I open the portal, I kiss Jei and order him to bring our people home safe. The eight of them go through, and Jiraiya, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru come through to our side. I close the portal, taking in their sad and beat up appearances. Only Jiraiya can claim to have gotten out without a scratch.

"I am so pissed with you guys right now." I glare daggers at Naru-nii. Then I turn and glare just as intensely at Fuu. "Fucking bullshit! You assholes've been keeping some much major shit from me!"

Naruto is about to say something stupid. I slap him, hard, warning him not to toy with me right now. "Three. Days." I grind out. "My brothers and Tou-san have been fighting for three days straight. And not once did you think that _maybe _I could have sent you some back up to keep you _retards_ from getting yourselves **killed**?"

I grab Naruto by his collar, pulling him dangerously close to me. "What the **fuck** am I supposed to tell Hinata-nee if that happens?" I remind him just what the fuck is at stake, then I shove him back and turn to Sasu-nii. "And **you**! What I am supposed to tell Sakura-nee and Mikoto? _Hmm_?" No one has any answers to offer.

"As for you, little miss you-wouldn't-care." I grab Fuu by her collar and give her the exact same treatment as Naruto-nii. "If you **EVER!** Say stupid shit like that again. If you **EVER!** Even think stupid shit like that..." I leave the threat hanging, unsure what I would do to her.

I shove her back roughly, fighting to hold in the tears. "Fucking bullshit. You heartless, assholish-"

Naruto hugs me, interrupting my tangent. "I'm sorry, Imouto-chan."

"Don't fucking be sorry! Think!" I shout into his embrace, tears flowing freely now. I clutch the front of his flak jacket. "What if it was me...? How would you feel if I didn't call you for help?"

"I'd be pissed." He admits, sorrow in his tone. I shove him back callously, but he doesn't lose his balance.

"Stay here!" I order, praying that, with the low lighting, no one can tell I've been crying. I Body Flicker to the exit, starting my trek up to the surface. I need to figure out something to make sure no one ever finds out we have seven jinchuuriki in our district. Housing four was fucking bad enough, but seven is sending the Akatsuki a fucking invitation.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Thursday, October 18th, 5:00 PM, underground lair, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Are you sure she's alright?" Nene sounds worried. Jeez, even people from other villages are treating my like a fucking Ming vase. "I mean, she was **really** upset."

"She can take care of herself." Zabuza reminds her. I'm grateful, to be honest.

"Physically, yes!" Nene sounds irks, but her tone quickly turns to worry. "Emotionally...?"

"You can only ever depend on yourself." Fuu says, showing the true depths of the damage Waterfall had inflicted over the years.

"Maybe in Waterfall!" Nene's back to being pissed, raising her fist threateningly. She wasn't this... vocal before. Something changed in her; a good something, mind you, but something major nonetheless. "But Ai... she's not like that. She depends on people, and she shows those people that they can depend on her. She sees **strength** in that!"

"Che." Fuu scoffs. Nene's already flailing her arms wildly; doing everything she can to beat some sense into Fuu.

"Nene-sama, I doubt Ai-sama would appreciate you attacking her other guests." Haku holds his student by the back of her collar to keep her from mauling her fellow jinchuuriki.

"Guest? I'm here because Shibuki-sama asked Konoha for help." Fuu drones. Interestingly, this Shibuki of hers is the only person she seems to care for at all.

"Shows what you know!" Nene isn't letting up. "Ai invited us! She's probably somewhere arranging a warm meal for us, a warm place to spend the night, and devising some plan to keep us safe!" Nene shows unwavering faith in me. I don't get it. I mean, we haven't even had that much contact. What is it with these... _fanatics_ I seem to be collecting?

"Tell her, Naruto! If anyone here knows how Ai is, it's you!" Nene demands.

"Sorry, Nene-chan, but you're wrong." Nii-san begins. Nene deflates, but Fuu's got a smug smirk plastered on her face, a very told-you-so smirk. "It's too early. She doesn't start thinking about food until at least six. And she already has somewhere for everyone to sleep. About that plan to keep us safe though... yeah, that sounds like her."

"HA!" Now Nene's the one with the told-you-so smirk. "Ai would never let anything happen if she can help it!"

I sigh. 'Ai', 'help'... they aren't synonymous. Are they...?

"Sorry I took so long." I announce my presence. Nene jumps, squeals, and starts running right for me. She jumps into my arms, happy tears in her eyes. Okay, what? "It's good to see you too, Nene-chan." I pick her up and let her snuggle a little in my embrace.

"It's fine, Imouto-chan. We're mostly just glad to not fight for a bit." Naruto-nii assures me. Looking to Shikamaru, Sasuke and Jiraiya... yeah, I'll bet. They aren't sleeping, exactly, but they are sitting down, each brandishing a weapon, and have their eyes closed. Coming down from mission adrenaline is not fun.

"Listen up. I've got your covers set up. The five of you will be wearing Senju Jounin gear for the time being." I look to the Mist four and Fuu. "Our Jounins wear masks, and you can use our headband to cover your hair. I won't do anything about your skin tone or height, but this should be enough to keep you from being recognized as easily."

"Great, that means no Executioner's Blade for a while." Zabuza complains.

"That's right. I took so long because I needed to get you all weapons to use. I wasn't sure if you have others sealed on you." I partly lie. I had to wash my face to mask that I've been crying too.

"Haku, you'll be wearing white. This marks our Medics. You'll be expected to sit in on all Healing classes to pick up everything you can, ask questions, try your hand at learning it all. No one will question you." I hand the beautiful boy his new gear, along with a change of clothes and twin kodachis. "You'll need to change as well. You're too well known for wearing kimonos, so I got you a standard Konoha Jounin uniform. And the twin kodachis are quickly becoming a symbol of our Medics, typically worn vertically with the grips over the left shoulder. If you do not know how to wield them masterfully, take a few classes on that as well."

"Uta, you're going black. It's a sign of our shinobi that haven't picked Healing, Sealing, Summoning or Defence. Typically, for us that means assassination, but that's more assumed than asserted." I offer his gear as well, along with twin katanas and a change of clothes. He eyes the katanas curiously. "A trend Hayate started, I'm afraid. Because he's so proud of his mastery of swordsmanship, he kind of wears his twin katanas for everyone to see. No one will even blink seeing another 'black' wearing the same, especially if you wear them in an 'X' formation on your back."

"Zaza, you're going blue. It's our sign of Defence. Like it or not, you'll be counted on to defend our people instead of attacking all out like 'blacks'. But I got you twin butcher blades to balance this. They should be about the length of your forearm." I offer him his gear, a change of clothes, and the two blades. He takes one out if its sheath, swinging it around to test its weight and get a feel for it. "They're primarily used in defence, seeing as the blade's so much wider than a standard sword. If you press the two blunt ends together, they almost make for a decent shield. Uncle Sengo assured me that he could teach you a few special jutsu designed just for them, or he could just give you a scroll and let you figure it out yourself."

"They're not half bad. Not as good as my blade, but not bad." He offers, actually being nice about this. I nod, unsure how to respond.

"Nene, you'll be white as well. This way you can stick with Haku and no one would ever question it. So long as you defer to him, everything will be fine." I offer her the same gear and twin kodachis I gave Haku, and a change of clothes in her size. "Just keep in mind that you shouldn't actually try to use Healing jutsu on people. I don't know what the Sanbi's chakra would do and I really don't want to find out, okay?"

"Nn!" She nods happily.

"Maybe you can try taking more sealing classes, but I'm not sure how long you guys will be here for. At any rate, I can always send you some more scrolls if you get addicted." I muss her hair affectionately, smiling at how happy she is with her assigned role.

"Fuu. I honestly don't want to do this, but you're going black as well. You're attitude will simply clash with every other colour, so this will have to do." I offer her the same gear I offered Uta, including the twin katanas, and a change of clothes. "Don't make me regret this, Fuu."

She eyes me curiously, unsure what to make of me. "Why not just keep me here?"

"Because a prolonged lack of exposure to sunlight is bad for your health, your bones and your already _sunny_ disposition." That last part comes out sarcastically, but she doesn't seem to care. "Do you have a scroll you can seal your things in?"

She shakes her head, no; seemingly not trusting her voice. I reach into one of my jacket pockets and offer her one. "It contains more storage seals than you'd need and they're all empty. What about you guys?"

"Never leave home without one." Zabuza's already getting changed. Have you no shame!? I sigh, already exasperated with the swordsman.

"Nene, Fuu, come on. If either of you start acting like _that_ idiot..."

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Thursday, October 18th, 6:15 PM, Main Hall, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"I already have passes for each of you. Pick a stall you like, order whatever you want and show the pass once told the price." I hand them their passes, motioning them ahead. "After you eat, come find me and I'll arrange somewhere to sleep." The Mist team heads out without much of a fuss, but Fuu clearly isn't sure what to make of this. She must be worried people will react badly or something.

"Ka-san!" Tanyu comes running towards me. She glomps me, happily babbling about the training my Shadow Clone put her through – I have no idea what, seeing as the clone hasn't dispersed and she isn't making much sense... Ah. The clone just dispersed. Weird, but fine. Ah, it was an introduction to elemental training – she's Water, like me. "Hey, uncle Sasuke! How...?" Her eyes meet his, but she can't seem to make sense of what she finds there.

"Sweetie, think. He just got back from a mission. There are bags under his eyes, and his eyes are bloodshot. What's the simplest diagnosis?" I ask, using my 'lecture' tone.

She thinks about that, studying how his eyes don't show recognition her at all. "Operational fatigue?"

"An acute and only temporary form, but yes. It's not uncommon for anyone that just came back from a trying mission. Do try to keep that in mind, and be sure to study every person you haven't seen in a while just in case." I tell her. She nods, understanding.

"Is there something I can do to help him?" She asks, begging me with her eyes.

"He just needs a warm meal and some sleep, his mental conditioning should handle the rest. If you want to help him, go get ten orders of riceballs from Kazumatsu-san. All different types. And give them to me, I'll make sure your uncle eats before I send him home to his family." I instruct. She takes off, determined to take care of her precious people. I just smile and shake my head affectionately.

"Who's that?" Fuu asks, curious.

"My daughter, Tanyu. I'll introduce you properly when she gets back." I say, scanning around for the others – Yu'd know better than to wander off alone, even in our district. Raiza is leading them our way – Itama's being a bit fussy, so Tanyu probably just rushed ahead. "And here comes my brat pack. Ita-cha~aaaan, what's wrong, baby?" Itama hears my voice, so she looks around to find me. Once Raiza points in my direction, she comes running as fast as her legs will carry her. The others are quick to catch up.

"Fuu-san, meet Raiza, Nisshou, Kawarama, and my baby Itama-chan." I say, scooping Itama up in my arms. "Kids, Fuu. She's new."

"Good afternoon, Fuu-san. I'm Raiza." My eldest bows politely, careful not take her eyes off an unknown, but not being overly cautious either.

"Nisshou." The next in line bows, but doesn't say much else. Instead, he decides Itama has the right idea, and comes begging for a hug. I happily oblige him, but I'm quick to remind him that he needs to get something to eat – I'm sure the other Inner Circle families will be here soon as well, but it's just as likely that Choco and Hibari will decide to cook and stay home.

"I'm Kawa-kun. You're assassination, huh?" Kawarama just had to go there. Fuu shrugs, not really caring too much. "I'm thinking about going black too, but I'm pretty sure Ka-san will have a fit."

"Yes, I will." I agree, glaring at him. "Are any of the others coming?" I ask, mostly to Raiza, but I'm still glaring at Kawa to ensure he gets a clear message.

"Aunty Rika. The others decided to stay at home." Raiza updates me. About what I figured. Strange that I don't sense them... never mind. I sense the twin's getting up to mischief and Rika's too amused to stop them.

"Hey, Ka-san, I have those riceballs for you." Tanyu hands me a plain brown paper bag, eyeing her uncle carefully. "Where's uncle 'Ruto?"

"I sent him home already. He wasn't nearly as bad off." I hand Itama to Nisshou, telling them to be good for a minute. Then I walk over to Sasuke. "Sasuke!" His eyes snap into focus, his Sharingan already blazing as he studies every nuance of me.

"Do I look threatening?" I ask. He thinks about that, but doesn't answer. "How about these riceballs? Do you think you can trust them?" I hand him the bag, waiting patiently for him to take it. It takes a minute, almost two, but he cautiously takes the bag and peers into it. He studies the contents with his Sharingan, trying to assess the threat level, but riceballs aren't very threatening – unless you don't chew properly.

Once he comes to his own conclusion, he takes one ball out of the bag and takes a bite. A second bite quickly follows. He sighs mutely, having missed cooked food while he was in the field. I nod, turning back to my group. "Thank you, Yu-chan. Kids, please help me keep an eye on him, I don't want people running up to him right now, okay? And no, sending him home on an empty stomach isn't an option. This way he can go straight to sleep and get some much needed rest."

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Thursday, October 18th, 7:15 PM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"You won't have to wear your masks in the house. We mostly wear them sideways, but I guess you can just put them away if you want." Haku and Uta both slide their masks to the right, taking a look around. "You won't be staying here. I've already sent word to Savana to have something else arranged, but I really don't feel comfortable keeping Itama out past her bedtime."

"I can tuck her in!" Tanyu offers. "What do you say, sis? I'll even let you pick which book I'll read!" I turn to Ita-chan, but she doesn't look convinced.

"How about this, we'll both come up with you. Yu-chan can read the story and you can snuggle between us until you fall asleep." I say that mostly for Yu's sake, because I doubt Itama will care so long as I come along.

"You mind if we join you?" Rika asks. "Okichi's so used to falling asleep with me and Kei, I doubt she'll fall asleep otherwise."

"Sure." I smile. "Raiza, Nisshou, I need you two to keep the troops in line. Raiza, you know the routine best, so make sure everyone warms up and cools down properly. Jun, give her a hand, okay? I'll start tonight's Healing lesson a bit later." With that dealt with, Yu and I bring Itama to bed.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Thursday, October 18th, 7:45 PM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

It doesn't take long to get all three toddlers to sleep. That just leaves Me, Rika and Tanyu as we talk around the low table.

"I still can't believe you actually sent them out on a mission." Rika smirks at me, knowing how I am. "But I'm glad you trust Kei enough to bring your hubby back in one piece."

**-Ai. Stone's here. We've got them in a standstill, but we need someone who can talk them down.-** Jei explains. Wonderful.

"Thank Kami-sama I wear my uniform more often than not. Tanyu, I'm going to need you to stay here. I don't want the others worrying that I'm going for a bit."

**-Portal.-**

"K-ka-san?" Yu doesn't look happy.

"I'll be right back." I kiss her brow, then comb through her hair a bit. Once I get the data, I unseal Shin and I'm back out in the field.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Thursday, October 18th, 7:50 PM, near the Rain Country border, Konoha, with original~_**

Closing the portal behind me, I turn to Jei. He nods ahead, towards the group with Stone headbands and curious gazes. I smirk, not really caring either way.

"What's the situation?"

"They arrived ten minutes ago, but didn't attack on sight. They've noticed we don't wear Konoha headbands, but we're clearly not going to let them through. So they don't really know what to make of the situation. I mean, they haven't even _considered_ stealth." Jei's highly amused.

"Cool. Let's go have a little chat then." I jump down from the trees branch, Kouji and Daichi wordlessly following behind me. I try to get a feel for the group in front of me.

Four man strong. One female with short black hair. She's about average height, I guess, and has an odd combination of elements. There's a chakra type in her I don't recognize. Hmm, interesting.

One male, red headband covering most of his hair but I can still see a patch of brown to the back. He's about two metres tall, heavy set, but not plump. He only has Earth chakra in him.

The next male is short and all bones. He looks fragile, but he has sharp eyes and strong chakra. He's completely bald, and has only a small strip of hair on his chin, hanging down almost to his chest. Lightning and Water release user.

The last of their team is another female. She's cocky, sure of herself, and covers most of her face and hair in a red cloth that sports the Stone symbol. Also only Earth release. What to make of this bunch? All four of them are Jounins, all four seem combat oriented. Let's see if we can handle this diplomatically.

"Good evening! Lovely weather we're having!" I call out to them, casually walking their way. The Kunoichi with short black hair steps forward, smirking.

"They send Senju Ai. That's rich." She says, but I can't make heads or tails of what she means.

"My, my, I seem to be famous. Who might you be?" I ask, still making my way to them. I'm completely at ease, even knowing the odds are against me. Jei wouldn't send for me if this was a plausibly volatile situation. Well... not any more volatile than any given situation can be when including Shinobi.

"Kamizuru Kurotsuchi. Jounin and envoy to the Tsuchikage." She bows her head slightly. Hmm, interesting. She's of high standing in Stone. She's obviously speaking for her team, and is comfortable with me approaching them so casually; she's confident she can handle whatever I throw at her.

"Ah. A pleasure to meet you Kamizuru-san. These are Kouji and Daichi, my elite guards. The group skulking in the shadows are my clansmen. Tell me, what can I do for you?" I stop, just outside of five metres from them.

"That's what I'd like to know. Why aren't you attacking us? You're from Konoha." She sounds frustrated, like this isn't how she imagined this would go.

"Now, why would we do that? You're not invading our borders. You're not attacking us. You're not even being rude." I shrug. "It sounds to me like you have another reason for being here."

"Maybe."

"Ah!" It suddenly clicks. Well, one of the possibilities, at least. "You are the group waiting for word on the attacks. Sorry, but they're not coming." I inform her blithely.

That gets her curious. "Attacks?"

"Yes. The teams of Stone Shinobi, all Chuunin I believe, meant to attack Konoha's elite clansmen?" I explain, tipping my hand so they can see a bit of what I know. She's shocked, but hides it well enough that it only shows in her chakra.

"I see. And the backup we'd sent." She's not liking this one bit.

"Mm? I'll just assume those were the battalions the last team wiped out. Three rounds of them, wasn't it?" I shrug, showing how little it bothers me. "Really, how silly to attack Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya of the Sannin. But you already knew they were here. You're the team meant to clean them up. Only, you meet a different group, fresh and in tip top shape. Now you don't know what to do?"

"..." She works her mouth, but doesn't say anything. The first was clearly a miss, but I got her this time.

"Oh, while we're at it. You've heard of a group called the Akatsuki?" I ask, but don't wait to hear her answer. "Well, they have this nasty habit of killing jinchuuriki and extracting the tailed beast within. You might want to mind yours if you still have them. I'd asked Hokage-sama to send word, but if you're smart enough to walk away, you can deliver the message, can't you?"

That **completely** scrambles her brains. I don't know why people assume you only win fights with bigger swords and bad ass jutsu. "Guys, I'll be heading back. Send a clone with me? I'm sure your kids would love to hear about their Tou-chan's heroics." Both of them make a shadow clone, and I assume the originals go back to skulking in the shadows.

**-Yu, honey. I need a portal. Try to focus some chakra in the big seal on the back of your hand for me?-** I get the data, but she doesn't seem to know I only hear her thoughts. Oh well, I can explain that later. I make a portal, but don't immediately walk through.

"By the way! Kei-kun! Your kids are sleeping in by me tonight! It seems you and Rika have them spoiled!" I update him.

"Watch out for Kazumi! Kid's got a mean kick!" Kei announces, amused as hell. I wave to show I heard him.

"Well, Kamizuru-san. It really was a pleasure to meet you and your team. Do be careful on your way home. And please give my regards to the Tsuchikage?" I bow my head politely to them, walking through the portal with what I assume are two shadow clones flanking me. I close the portal once we're through.

**-Only you can pull something like that off. You know they're still trying to figure out what just happened?- **Jei informs me some five minutes later.

Meh. **-Being a sensor has its advantages.-**

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 26_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Updated October 13th, 2015._**


	31. Interlude 4 – The Fifth's daughter

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Interlude 4 – The Fifth's daughter**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Somewhere in Mist, with a Shadow Clone~_**

I come through the portal first, sending the signal for the kids to come through. It doesn't take long; they've been through this a few times and all know for a fact that they are safe with me. So in less than a minute, everyone is through, including Utakata, Haku and Nene. Sadly, I haven't had much time to spend with them, but really it isn't all that surprising considering everything that's going on right now.

"Mizukage-sama." I bow my head to the redhead near Zabuza. She isn't wearing her Kage robes, but I recognize her chakra signature easily enough. The kids are lined up, and are being processed; couples already lined up to meet them. I can't help but smile, feeling hopeful for them.

"Senju-sama, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Terumi Mei asks, motioning towards a building with the kanji for 'water' painted blue on it's roof.

"You can just forget it!" Zabuza declares hotly. "I'm not-"

"Zabuza-kun." Mei coos sweetly. "If you do not stick to our agreement, I may just have to melt your balls off. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Fine. I'll take that one." Zabuza changes his mind quickly, pointing at one of the older girls. She's about Nene's age, I think. But what I find interesting isn't that he changed his mind, it's the utter lack of fear, and the unique lining of emotional arousal. He _likes_ how Mei treats him.

I find that quite fascinating, but what is truly worth my attention is this one Shinobi, near the edge of the crowd, that is glaring daggers at Nene. He's chakra speaks of hatred, of heartache, and a deeply rooted sense of betrayal. There's a story there, but that's none of my business. What I am making my business, is how he idly strokes the grip of his sword. I absently close the portal, eyeing the man closer than is polite.

"Good boy. Now, run along and get to know your daughter." Mei's eyes flick towards me, then towards the man I've been focusing on. I notice her understanding, and her sorrow, but I also notice Nene's utter discomfort. Well, since Mei will do nothing. Why not make a few waves in a foreign village?

Without warning, my hair shoots out and wraps around the man's throat, yanking him towards me in a most undignified way. The closer he gets, the more I let my hair wrap around him, until he's little more than a face popping out of a cocoon of black hair. Everyone draws their swords, ready to defend their comrade, but Zabuza just laughs and tells the girl now at his side to watch closely and enjoy the show. He knows me well enough by now. "Hey guys, I wouldn't piss her off if I were you. Stow your weapons." Zaza warns them. They seem unsure, but do not obey.

"Senju-sama? Care to explain?" Mei places herself between me and Nene. Hmm, really? Protective of Nene physically, but not emotionally? That needs to change.

"I was hoping for a little explanation myself. You see, this man seems to openly hate Nene, which is his business, but until Momochi Zabuza officially relieves me of my duty to guard her... Well, I'm sure you can understand that I just can't take any chances, right?" I smile warmly at Mei, but that smile becomes more of a predator when I turn to my temporary prisoner. "So, mister walking corpse. Care to explain why you've been fiddling with that sword of yours? And please don't lie to me. I'd hate to make an international incident because you're being stupid."

"This issue is between the Fifth's daughter and myself." He claims. Well, that would explain the relationship between the two.

"Oh? How right you are. It is between you and the Fifth's daughter. Only not the Fifth Mizukage, but the Fifth Hokage's daughter." I inform him coldly, squeezing him tighter in my hair. "Tell me, how many holes do you think I can put into you before I even give you the chance to scream? How many bones could I break?"

"You wouldn't. Mizukage-sama would break the alliance in a heartbeat!" He claims. I notice how he's having more and more trouble breathing, with his ribs being constricted as they are, but that doesn't seem to break through his happy little cotton candy cloud of make believe that this isn't a game.

"Ohhhh... So you hide behind the mother, while hating her daughter. That makes _perfect_ sense." I drone sarcastically. "Let's try this instead then. What if I break you, then put you back together again? After all, if they can't find evidence of my actions, eyewitnesses will be useless. I'll just claim it was a genjutsu. Wouldn't that let me vindictive and **hurt** you in every way I desire? What do you think, Mei? Is your daughter worth letting me torture this man?"

Haku places a hand on my shoulder, his chakra calm and soothing. "It's alright, Ai." He says evenly. "Your point has been made."

I offer one last wilting glare, before tossing the man back and unwrapping him in one go. He has the presence of mind, and the skill it seems, to control his flight somewhat and nail a three point landing. His head snaps up, glaring at me with poorly veiled hate; just as potent as he'd offered Nene before. "And **that** is the problem. Your hate has been allowed to fester too long. Who was it? Was it your child? Your lover? Your sibling? Were they killed by the Sanbi, or were they the previous container and lost control?"

My words strike too deep a chord, and that chord rings so loud in his ears that his rationale is drowned out. He unsheathes his sword and blindly attacks me; or tries to. Haku steps in front of me, clearly showing who's side he's on.

"Stupid little shit." But it's Zabuza that actually stops him, grabbing him by his throat and hoisting him up in the air like he's nothing. The man loses consciousness almost immediately, dropping his sword. Zabuza shows him no love at all, tossing him to the floor like a rag doll. "If ANYONE here thinks they can just attack the head of the Senju clan, when she's doing us a favour..."

He draws his sword, his pride and joy, his Executioner's Blade, stabbing it in the floor right next to the man's neck. "You'll have to go through me!"

"What's the meaning of this!?" Mei demands, her eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Think, Mei!" Zabuza demands. "She's here, alone, helping us because I asked her to! Guarding Nene because I asked her to! Trying to make _YOUR_ **DAUGHTER**'S life better because I asked her to!"

"So you wou-"

"SHUT IT, WOMAN!" Zabuza interrupts, quite rudely. "Stop acting and think!" The entire clearing we're in goes deathly silent.

Mei does just that. Her eyes study me, her chakra focused to show the intensity of her thoughts. "You think I'm missing the bigger picture." Zaza nods seriously, she makes a 'out with it' motion, not liking how this is playing out at all.

"You know more about her than anyone here. You are simply looking at her wrong." Zabuza speaks calmly this time. "Don't see Senju Ai, see Terumi Mei. Young, idealistic, determined, headstrong and too proud to bow to anyone."

"Hey!" I complain. I bow to people all the time! They just act weird and make me feel uncomfortable, so I've learned not to!

"And also the proud mother of five children herself." Haku adds. "She merely offers Nene-sama the same love she would offer any in her care."

"I see..." Mei looks at me completely differently this time. She tilts her head to one side, a thoughtful frown marring her beauty.

"As entertaining as this is..." I drone, looking quite unimpressed with the varying reactions of the... oh, hundreds of Mist Shinobi. "Time is too precious to waste." I offer a half-assed salute and disperse.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Mizukage's office, next day, with original~_**

Coming through the portal, Kouji and Daichi flanking me, as per the norm, I take in the disgruntled Anbu on guard, the amused Zabuza and the ever sunny Haku. Nene is also here, over to one side talking to Zabuza's new charge; though I can't say if he sees her as his daughter or not. Hell, I don't even know her name.

Terumi Mei inclines her head slightly, covering the lower portion of her face. She's in Kage-mode. Wonderful. "Thank you for coming, Se-"

"Mei, drop it." I interrupt (another) overly polite ice-breaker. "We're both busy women, and could both be doing hundreds of far more important things than stroking each other's ego. Please just cut to the chase."

The man with an eye patch bristles, obviously put out that I'd speak with a Kage so casually.

"You're quite right, Ai. I asked you here for several reasons. Chief of which is to thank you." She lowers her hands, showing a worried, if barely there, frown.

"I didn't do it for you." I inform her. I don't know what Zaza-chan told her after my clone dispersed, nor do I care. Nothing I did was for her benefit, so her calling me here to thank me amounts to little more than a waste of time and chakra. Especially seeing as my portal is still open, and is draining more chakra the longer I stay here.

She nods, almost as if she'd expected me to say those words. "I'd also wanted to beg a favour." She says, her eyes softening as are the emotions swirling around in her chakra.

I cross my arms under my bust, tapping my index finger against my biceps impatiently. "Being?"

She takes a moment, thinking about how best to word it. "Mei...?" I press, becoming a bit irate with her casual bullshit while I'm maintaining a fucking Space-Time portal between two points **thousands** of kilometres apart!

"Don't change." She demands. Seriously, **demands**. "Ever."

I just shake my head, wondering what to even make of her words. I wave her off, walking back through the portal. I have enough cryptic bullshit to entertain me in Konoha. Why did I have to come to Mist to get more, exactly?

_**8-8**_

_**End Interlude 4**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 13th, 2015.**_


	32. Arc 2 - The balance of light and dark

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Chapter specific warning: The last scene of this chapter contains torture. It's clearly foreshadowed, so you'll know when you get there. Naturally, I assume my audience isn't planning on using anything described there in real life; torture is illegal, unethical and just plain old wrong. I will only ever endorse it as an acceptable punishment for those who've tortured others, so please don't start the circle -_-**_

_**Arc 2 – Senju: past, present, future – Chapter 27 – The balance of light and dark**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday, October 22nd, 11:00 AM, meeting room, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

I hate this. I hate this so much. Taking over Jei's, Kouji's, Daichi's, Kei's, Pou's... all eight of my clansmen currently on border patrol's homeroom classes, taking over their other duties, and doing all I can to help with their families. And all this, while still tending to my own duties and responsibilities!

Nisshou and Kawarama have been irritable since Jei left, and Itama hasn't been sleeping well at all. Tanyu's trying to keep up a brave front, mostly for my sake. But Raiza... She's been weird. She keeps staring at Jei's empty spot at the table, and she's gotten clingy. Really clingy. If she isn't holding Itama, she's bugging Rika to hold Kazumi or Okichi – she'd never paid much attention to either of them before. If not that, she's begging for hugs for no reason, or trying to stay close to me just because.

"Thank you for coming. I won't waste words, so just give it to me straight. Are the four of you close enough to one-hundred percent to trust you in the field?" I ask Jiraiya, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru. Sure, they look much better, and they didn't have any wounds worth worrying about, but I can't help but worry for them.

"We are." Sasuke answers. That comforts me somewhat. He was the worst off when they got back, so if he's feeling considerably better...

I nod. "Very well. I'd promised Kakashi that I'd send you to him once you'd rested properly. Off you go." I instruct. Naruto and Sasuke nod, seeing themselves out. Shikamaru groans, dragging his feet as he goes – he was obviously hoping to use my name as a shield against another mission for a bit longer.

Jiraiya stays put. His eyes are studying me, dissecting what he sees. Something has been bothering him for some time now. Probably that fight we had, or just wondering how much I've found out without coming to him about it. I don't acknowledge him until Shikamaru slides the door closed, leaving us alone.

"Something on your mind?" I wonder, going through Kosuke-san's reports on our kids to see if there's anything of interest. There are also weekly reports from all teachers showing the projects and homework, and emotional and mental development of all students. There's so much information I need to go through... How does Kosuke-san deal with all of this so quickly? Well, other than the obvious copious shadow clone spamming spree. Frankly, I doubt I could make any more clones; I'm already stretched too thin.

"I..." Jiraiya's at war with himself. I can guess what about, I mean it's not like we've really said anything to each other since the fight, but I see no harm in letting him stew in that a little longer. "Kakashi said he's been talking to you... but he wouldn't say what about."

"That's too bad." I intone. It seems that Kimiko and Michiko are turning into the overt leaders of their class, but Kawarama is the one everyone listens to. That's interesting. I wonder how that'll play out in the coming years.

"I didn't want this." He says, probably referring to Ka-san forbidding me from learning about my past. I make a noise to show I heard him. "Princess, please..."

Having finished ready the kindergarten's reports, individual and collective, I roll up the scroll and put it away. "I'm currently missing my best men. That means eight roles I need to fill, in addition to my own, to keep my clan running. Two of those roles I can't fill at all, meaning construction will lag. This is going to have long lasting effects, if we cannot get every building up before the first snowflake. Do you really think your insecurities stack up against that?"

He doesn't react, so I figure leaving it at that is for the best. I take out the scrolls for our first graders, taking a random student and reading up on them. Honestly, I'd expected him to leave. "How can I help?" I'm asked.

It would seem our first graders are all showing a remarkable desire to excel; they're all blazing through the coursework. Hmm, that was also the case with a few of the kindergarteners. Perhaps we need to consider another approach? I mean, if we place shinobi expectations on them, offering them civilian coursework seems a bit silly. I'll discuss it with the teachers and Kosuke-san.

"We have an entire district full of things to do. Do you really need me to...?" I sigh, hating that I sense his heart aching for me to _make_ the time for him. "The school and the hospital. They're the two big construction sites you see as you exit the castle. We need the most help there."

The tightness of his chest seems to ease a little. "I'll see what I can do." He turns to leave, but doesn't take a step just yet. How sad is it that I can sympathise with him, even with the bullshit he's pulling.

"I'm still upset with you, Tou-san, but you're grandchildren don't need to suffer because of this." I say. "Dinner is still at six-thirty."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday, October 22nd, 2:00 PM, Hokage's office, Hokage Tower, Shinobi District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

"You sent for me?" I drone the second I close the door behind me. Kakashi, Danzo, Mitokado and Utatane are there. Hmm, this should be interesting.

"Senju-sama, thank you for coming so swiftly." Mitokado welcomes me. I don't care for him or his partner. I came because Kakashi summoned me.

"Kakashi, I'm busy. Let's pretend we did the pleasantries, but actually skip them." I suggest, crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently.

"Of course. I need to discuss your-"

"Kakashi~iii..." I drawl in warning. He knows I won't want to discuss anything with these three here.

"This cannot wait until tonight." He claims, but I wonder if he doesn't just want these three to hear what he has to say. "I want you here in Konoha, Senju-sama."

"I'm pretty sure I live here. I'm pretty sure I train here. I'm pretty sure my clan is rooted here. Get to the point."

"Konoha needs you." Kakashi says, in the same tone as before. He's being vague and polite, which isn't all that weird given the situation. But I can't help but wonder what's really going on. Why would these three need to know that Konoha needs me? What... Inoichi left my district this morning. That means Kakashi's up to date on everything that was discovered; unlike me, seeing as I tend not to tangle myself in matters that do not concern me. Well, unless I decide it concerns me, but that's to be expected. He needs me for a mission, Konoha needs me and my team to sort out whatever was found out.

"Does she now...?" I wonder, narrowing my eyes the corners of my lips curling up slightly. I don't bother hiding my reaction, I mean it's not as if these four wouldn't notice anyway.

"She does." Kakashi eye-smiles, knowing I've caught on. "How much time before she has your undivided attention?"

"Undivided isn't an option. But... I should be available to start taking missions again before long." I offer.

"I've already sent two teams to relieve your people. Once they arrive, I'll expect you and your team to report in." Kakashi says.

**-Jei, keep an eye out for Konoha Shinobi. Two teams should be coming to relieve you, but I don't have an ETA.-** I relay the message, my heart soaring. That means I'll have Jei in my bed again soon!

**-Careful, Ai. If you keep this up you'll make me think you miss me.-** Jei teases.

"Nn." I turn to leave, offering a casual wave to Kakashi. That means that soon... all too soon... I'll have Kakashi's permission to strike at those who plotted against me. Those that tried to harm my children... "I can't wait."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday, October 22nd, 4:00 PM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

Having made it home from picking up the kids, the first thing I notice is Kawarama staring at Jei's usual seat at the table. Sure, no one's seated at the table, but...

"Tou-san will be home soon." I assure Kawa-kun, kissing him on the crown of his head. "Now come on. I want you three to have something to brag about when he gets here." I make four Water Clones –making another Shadow Clone is utter madness– and have them mind the kids for me. Sure, Hibari, Choco and Himono are here as well, but I can't help but feel responsible that even they are a bit... absent with their husbands in the field.

I have the kids line up, trying to assess just how fucked I am. Yup... thirteen kids who are each jittery and somewhat emotional due to an obviously missing parent. Weapons' training is out of the question.

"We'll be working on taijutsu this afternoon." I inform them. It's the only thing I can come up with that will help them burn through their nervous energy, while still allowing me to gauge their skills and allow for them to make mistakes.

Kami-sama I hope the guys get home soon.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday, October 22nd, 6:20 PM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

You'd think I'd have worked out the kids enough to get them to not fidget as much at dinner. You'd think that my shadow clones would have worked the older ones to the bone and not let anyone have the energy to complain as much. Well, you'd be half right. No one's fidgeting, no one cares to complain... but the forlorn gazes to where their father should sit...

"How was your day so far, Raiza?" I try to steer the conversation towards something mundane – frankly, it's a step up from where they all are right now.

"Okay, I guess." Comes the laconic response. Himono and my Water Clones start bringing in dinner. Soon the table is overflowing with all sorts of dishes, but no one's mood improves. I start serving the younger kids, and I ask Raiza to help... but her eyes are glued to Jei's empty seat.

**-Ai. Relief's here. We already brought them up to speed.-** Thank Kami-sama! I get the data I need, so I make the portal, letting them come through. After all eight are through, and I close the portal to show this isn't just a social call... after Jei and I share a chaste kiss and I welcome him home... after Tenzo, Hayate and Kosuke-san excuse themselves... None of that really has any affect.

No, it's when the guys take their seats; that's when I notice how far we've truly come as a family. Nisshou and Kawarama beam at their father, truly smiling for the first time in days. Raiza and Tanyu perk up, helping me to serve dinner – I can't help but notice how they both nudge me and nod towards Jei, obviously telling me that I should serve my husband.

When Jei gets a double helping of everything, as do the other fathers, I smile. Funny, they'd missed only three family dinners, two of which Rika and I decided to eat out for, but...

"I missed you guys, too." Kei says the words, but the look in Jei's eyes and that cocky smirk of his...

"Think you have enough space for two more?" Jiraiya and Kakashi stand nearby, both smiling at scene.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday, October 22nd, 7:00 PM, visitors' sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

Sitting around the low table like this makes me wonder exactly what the deal is. Kono, Matte, Jei and I are basically waiting for Kakashi to start talking, but he and Jiraiya seem to be having quite the wordless conversation.

"As interesting as it is to watch the two of you argue like a married couple..." I break the ice, hoping to just get this over with.

"..." Kakashi doesn't look very impressed, but seems to understand that I've had a long day and doesn't really take me on. "We'll be starting you out slow. You'll be given a single low profile target, who you'll gather intel on and report to me in absolute secrecy. You'll also be expected to keep all your findings confidential, seeing as it's quite possible that your target will be innocent while still being the filth of Konoha."

"In other words, you really want me to go after Danzo and his two mummified henchmen, but Tou-san thinks I'm not ready. Got it." I say with a smile. When Kakashi's eye goes wide with shock, and Jiraiya's eyes narrow dangerously, I only smile wider. "So why don't we come to a compromise. Give me four targets and a deadline."

"You can't handle four. Not with everything going on right now." Kakashi says, probably trying to reason with me. Maybe I need to remind him just how busy the last three days have been around here thanks to him?

"I just covered for my eight best Shinobi and everything still got done." I remind him. "And you forget that I have a team behind me, and an entire clan I can tap into should it become needed. I think four non-Danzo targets will be simple enough."

"We'll start you with one." Kakashi doesn't budge. "His name is Kubo Kumakichi, council representative of the Kubo clan."

"And you want him investigated because he combs his hair with his mother's decorative comb?" I wonder, feeling **_SERIOUSLY_** underestimated. "Kakashi, I investigate everyone I do business with before a contract is signed."

"Ah..." Apparently, he didn't know that. "Komon Suima?"

"Hmm, Komon Mieko's sister-in-law that legally robbed her blind not twenty-four hours after the death of Anbu operative Komon Hirouza. Legally she's guilty of nothing, but ethically guilty of the worst crimes imaginable, including emotional torture of her sister-in-law and two nieces, running them out of their ancestral home –which Hirouza left for his eldest daughter in his last will and testament– and inciting a good portion of the civilian population against them. Her motifs are simple enough: greed and revenge. Because Hirouza became a successful Shinobi, their parents chose him over his older sister as heir, essentially robbing her of what she perceives as her birthright and her ticket to easy street." I lay it out for him.

"She's also had eight Sexually Transmitted Infections in the last six months, has a dentist appointment every three months because of a 'recurring swelling in her gums' –but really she just likes the man and they end up having sex– and has never even fractured or dislocated a bone... but that's about to change." I offer, a predatory grin on my face.

"Ai~iiiiiii..." Kakashi drawls in warning.

"What? You won't be able to prove I'm behind it. Besides, drunkards fall and break bones all the damn time." I defend.

"Like that'll be the end of it?" He raises his only visible eyebrow, clearly not believing this to be the case. I smile, grateful he's taking me serious again. Jei, Kono and Matte seem to be studying me, obviously left out of the loop for this one.

"Well... the bone will break in such a way as to complicate the healing process. And because she'll 'fall' in an alley behind the bar she frequents, she'll 'probably' end up spending the night behind a dumpster which will 'help' the bone heal wrong. This will of course lead to other complications, seeing as she's currently running around with another STI and doesn't yet know it – funny how drunkards tend to pee on anything when they're wasted, sometimes even themselves." I elaborate, but my eyes lose focus as I think about the long term affects of the... accident scheduled to occur at roughly two-thirty tomorrow morning.

"Life can be so fickle. You could be on top of the world today, afforded every convenience and constantly surrounded by temporary lovers. But the next, you're wasting away in a hospital for the last three months of your life, alone and in constant pain. So sad." I offer, my tone pleasant and upbeat the whole time. "What's worse is that the only way out is for her to beg the doctors to end her life. And hospital protocol states that the patient **must** consistently request this for a period no shorter than three months. And even then, a mental health care specialist **must** sign off on the request for euthanasia, along with a majority of next of kin."

"Mieko won't sign, will she." Kakashi doesn't ask; he feels he doesn't need to.

"I don't know. That's up to her." I shrug, not caring. "My objective is to... support Karma's natural efficiency in making bad people suffer for their deeds."

"..." Kakashi works his mouth, trying to say something. I seem to consistently have that effect on people these days. "You'll have your four targets in the morning."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Tuesday, October 23rd, 9:00 AM, visitors' sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

Kami-sama, it's good to have everyone home. The kids were all in high spirits this morning, everyone trained twice as hard since their father was the one motivating them. Everything just seems... right. A shame I've got so many meetings scheduled.

"How are you settling in?" I ask my current five guests: Zaza, Uta, Haku, Nene and Fuu.

"It's been awesome!" Nene enthuses, already babbling on about how cool it is to learn Healing and Sealing from me personally – though I think she's ignoring the fact that she's just one student in one of the classes I teach.

"What Nene means to say, is that we are comfortable." Haku interrupts Nene's latest topic, something about her gorging on all the food available I think. "We are most grateful for all you're doing for us." I smile and nod, but don't say anything. This just isn't a big deal to me.

"I've arranged a friendly spar with this Hayate of yours." Uta says with a nonchalant shrug, but I still sense his excitement. "We shall see just how good he is." Those two are going to end up being best friends. There's just something about Hayate that draws you in once you get to know him; especially if he starts talking about kenjutsu techniques and his research to develop new ones.

"You too, huh?" Zaza adds. "I've got one at three, what time's yours?"

"Can you please compare notes later?" I ask, trying to hide my amusement. The two of them shrug, but continue chatting away in –I assume– Mist Battles signs. "How about you, Fuu?"

"I hate it here." She answers shortly. She crosses her arms and looks away, embarrassed. Hmm. Judging from her chakra, I believe she's lying. I think she loves it here, but hates that she loves it. I raise my hand to Nene, knowing that she's itching to rip Fuu to pieces.

"Is there something I can do?" I ask neutrally. She shrinks in on herself, hating herself and her current spoiled brat attitude. Nene turns to me, shocked at my easy acceptance. I offer her a smile to help her calm down somewhat – it's hard to stay upset when someone is smiling at you.

"You can stop trying to help me, for one!" Fuu seems angry... on the surface you'd think she truly hates how she's being treated here. Only, I sense that she's calling up old memories to feed her anger – it's funny just how much of the brain's inner workings show up in your chakra, and Aoba just happens to be training me to read it even better these days.

"I'm afraid that just isn't an option, Fuu." My tone is kept just as pleasant, warm even. I think I understand what's really going on with her; and unfortunately for her, she is revealing more than she wants me to know. "I will not treat you any different than I treat any in my care. So until I am officially relieved of my duty to safeguard you, I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with it."

Her chakra swirls with an odd mixture of fear and hope. If I'm reading her right, she hopes that I'll be true to my word, but fears it too. How hard will it be for her, to return to a village that openly hates her after being treated as 'one of us'? I hide my emotions, but I still feel quite pleased. I think I know just what to do with her... And frankly, it's Waterfall's own fault for not treating her better!

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Nene asks, having heard enough. "Ai's doing all she can to make you comfortable! To make you feel at home! She's training us like she would her own clansmen!"

Fuu's heart sinks. Her defence is about to act up, to keep Nene out of her comfort zone. "So? I didn't ask her to." Even as the words leave her tongue, her heart aches.

"I didn't ask her to threaten to torture someone in my village!" Nene bawls, tears in her eyes. "That's just how she is! How **dare** you try to make her feel bad for caring!" Nene's outburst is predictable, considering how highly she seems to think of me.

What I didn't predict, is Zabuza –who's been sitting next to her, but I didn't think anything of it at first– scooping her up in his arms to comfort her. He soothingly pets her hair, letting her cry out her frustration in his embrace. Fuu openly stares at the pair, a sense of longing in her eyes and jealousy festering within her. Though she hides her emotions well enough, she's just giving me the ammunition I need.

"Um... Ai-sama...?" Haku seems unsure of himself, odd.

"It's alright, Haku." Zabuza interrupts whatever Haku wanted to say. "Ai, I have a favour to ask." Hmm, interesting.

I turn to him, curiosity obvious in my eyes. "Do tell."

"Seeing as we don't know how long this situation will last... I was hoping..." As he sighs, something changes in his chakra. There! That's the same longing Inaho felt before I talked to Ka-san about letting her daughter live with us! Oh my Kami-sama! Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, is showing that he has a heart! He blushes and looks away. "I miss my daughter." Though embarrassed, he still openly admits it.

I squeal. I gush. And I understand his longing too well to even consider denying him. "Tell me everything!" I demand.

A proud little smile works its way onto his features. Even with his face still half covered by bandages, I can see the nuances nonetheless. "Her name's Mizuka. She's nine." He begins, but his tone and features soften considerably as he thinks about her. "She doesn't really like it in Mist, says it's too cold and damp, but she's getting used to it. She also has this weird habit of wanting to hold my hand every chance she gets. And she won't call me anything but O'Tou-chan. She wears her heart on her sleeve, and she isn't afraid of anyone. She even insulted Mei because she thought I was actually being threatened. For a little girl, she's got balls."

"Meet me in my office in Kikyo Castle after dinner." I offer, but the look in his eyes tells me that he'd rather leave right this instant. "If you travel bearing our stripes, you travel using our means." I say cryptically. His eyes narrow as he tries to piece that together.

**-Jei, I need travel documents made. For one Senju Zaza, age twenty-eight. It needs to be good enough to get into Mist should he decide to go the legal route.-**

**-Our security is tighter than theirs, and you got in just fine.-** Jei reminds me. I can almost feel that cocky smirk on his features. **-I'll handle it. Should be done by dinner.-** I knew he'd say that. Kami-sama, I love that boy.

"Alright, you guys should head out. Nene, Haku, don't forget that I have a Healing class in an hour. We'll be covering the Chakra Scalpel theory. And if you think you can handle it, the practical course is at four. I happen to know Matsuri of Sand will be there, so..." Nene doesn't react, she seems far too comfortable in Zabuza's arms to care right now. Haku nods though, and promises he'll be there.

Zaza takes great care to support his charge as he stands, wrapping an arm around her to make sure she doesn't squirm out of his grip. It's hard to wrap your mind around his current attitude, but I'm sure too many people would say the same about me. I mean, if you only know me through missions? Seeing me with my family is something of an overload.

Soon the four Mist pseudo-Senjus see themselves out. I smile, knowing that I've arranged for Tanyu and Ikue to take those exact classes. I wonder how they'll get along with Nene? Time will tell.

Now that we're alone, I turn my full attention to Fuu. "No one's here." I assure her, my tone warm and welcoming. "It's just us. So if you decide you need a hug... or if you just need a shoulder to cry on..." I offer, my arms open and waiting for her to make up her own mind.

She looks at me like I've lost my mind. But I just beckon to her, to show her that offering a hug is the most normal thing in the world for me. Really, I have five kids that enjoy our hugs as much as I do; let alone the scores of nieces and nephews.

She wants to, so badly it hurts, but she doesn't trust me or the situation. So she bows out, muttering about having a class, or something. As she's leaving, I study her chakra. A seed of doubt has been planted. She's beginning to question what she knows about me, what she knows about how I am. She's trying not to think; afraid of the conclusions she'll come to, is my guess.

All I need to do now is whisper the right words to Tanyu, and monitor how this plays out. Hmm, Shino should be coming by later this week to monitor the insect colonies in our district. If I can talk her into joining him on his rounds...?

You really should treat your jinchuuriki better, Waterfall. If she chooses to stay here, I won't be dumb enough to turn her away.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Tuesday, October 23rd, 7:00 PM, Battle Office, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with a Shadow Clone~_**

Looking around, I can't help but smile at how this room is turning out. Sure, I'm far from finished. Sure, there's still so much tweaking to it isn't funny. But what little I've perfected is just... too beautiful for words.

In the centre of the room is a large low table that Tenzo made for me. Covering every inch of its surface is a disturbingly accurate three-dimensional map of the Elemental Nations. And I mean just that. Even with my sucky map reading skills, I can easily identify everything and every place I've been. From Cloud, nestled away in the mountains of the Land of Lightning –I can even identify some of the mountains there from their unique geological features– to where the Artisan Village used to be in the Land of Rivers. I can even identify every town I'd visited en route to Sky, and even the four craters of the four cities now nonexistent.

What I love about this map, though, isn't how accurate it is. It's the little red, black, blue, white and yellow markers on it. I've colour coordinated every Senju currently marked according to their chosen colour – represented by triangles. I've also been working with Shizune to mark every Senju stronghold hidden through the known world – which are represented by little fort markers in one of the five colours.

It's amazing just how vast our network has become over time. So far my Shadow Clones have marked eighteen strongholds in the Land of Fire, four in the Land of Water, six in the Land of Wind, two in the Land of Tea, two in the Land of Hills, one in Wave... and poor Shizune says that we're barely halfway through all the strongholds Ka-san had shown her during their travels. So far, each time a clone has dispersed I've gotten a major migraine...

And for that matter... looking at the locations marked, I can't help but wonder at Shizune's drunken route. I mean... she's literally making the two of them take every scenic route possible to throw off any plausible trackers! Not that I don't appreciate her paranoia, I do. But... it's just making this take so much longer than is needed. I mean, I've replaced that Shadow Clone once every four days... and I'm sure we're on clone number...

Ooh! A new stronghold just got marked! This one in the Land of Vegetables. I focus on the newest fort marker. Hmm, this stronghold is quite interesting; the barriers keeping it hidden stretch out over quite a space of suitable farmlands.

Crap, Zabuza's coming, so the analysis will have to wait. After some quick thinking, I select the stronghold closest to Mist, then manipulate the seal to ensure that only that stronghold remains visible. I look around, seeing all the other data on display fade – and not just on the map of the Elemental Nations either. The map of the Senju District fades entirely, leaving only an empty scroll hanging from the wall; the map of Konoha turns into an abstract depiction of Konoha's symbol. All other maps roll themselves up, and leaving only hints of the information on display a moment ago.

There's a knock on the door, so I unseal it and let him enter. Predictably, he looks around taking in what little is left for him to see. When his eyes zoom in on the only map still visible, he lets out a low whistle to show he's impressed. I reseal the door behind him, activating the privacy seals just in case.

"What you see here doesn't exist." I tell him. He nods, understanding that he shouldn't even be allowed in here. "I'll be sending you to the Senju stronghold in Water. It should bring you close enough, right?" I ask, mostly for the sake of being polite. I'm also careful to specify 'the stronghold' instead of 'a stronghold', so he can't piece together there's more than one. I don't care if he is or isn't that type of person, I'd rather just not take that chance.

His eyes flick towards the Land of Water, seeing the symbol for a fort; the only symbol still visible. I smirk, knowing that he would happily kill to see the whole map with all its data displayed. "Nn. I'd be less than four hours from Mist." He points to the exact spot where Mist is located, knowing full well that I'd never forget that kind of data. I smile, manipulating the seal again to show Mist right where he's pointing. This time the kanji for 'water' appears, in blue, and a blot maps out the exact circumference of his native hidden village. Mind you, it isn't just coloured in on the map... it's colouring the space above the map, even lighting up his finger.

"..." His shock makes it worthwhile. He doesn't even know what to say, to think. It takes a moment for him to collect himself. "Genjutsu?" He asks, trying to touch the kanji hovering in thin air.

"Yin release manipulation." I correct. "It's Genjutsu made real."

"I'd hate to think what would happen if..." His eyes harden, his chakra showing he's thinking about something unpleasant.

"If our villages weren't allied?" I wonder. He just nods. "That isn't the case, so there's little point in worrying." I unseal the documents Jei made for the occasion.

"To the matter at hand. You have options available. Once you reach Mist, you can enter stealthily and just take your daughter. Or you can show these documents to enter legally. Either way, you'll not leave the way you came in. I'll create a portal once you have her, to ensure that she arrives safely." I explain, offering the passport and travel documents.

"Nn." Zabuza is simply shocked, reading through the documents. He probably can't even tell they're forged, and that it's 'issued' to a Senju Zaza...

"Be sure to tell whomever you have guarding her that she's safe in your care. But, for security's sake, you and Momochi Zabuza are –for the time being– two separate entities. This is nonnegotiable, I'm afraid. If you believe that Mizuka will not make a scene about it, you may reveal yourself to her before leaving. I'm willing to accept Terumi Mei as being in the know. That's it. Not even her Anbu guards may identify you, which is why you may not take off your mask." I lay it out for him.

"What about sensors?" He asks, somewhat worried.

"You mean that Anbu with an active Byakugan behind his eye patch?" I ask. His eyebrows disappear into his hairline from shock. "You'd be amazed by the things I've discovered and kept quiet about, Zaza-chan. Don't worry about sensors. While you wear that mask nothing chakra based can see your face, and your chakra signature is scrambled to anyone not wearing a similar mask. The only thing we haven't worked out is tampering with material containing DNA strands, but that's mostly because I don't like to tamper with the fabric of life or its building blocks if it's avoidable."

He shivers. Actually shivers. "Please warn me if I'm start getting close to being on your bad side."

"So anyway." I completely ignore him. "Are you ready to go?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, October 25th, 9:00 AM, Hokage's Office, Hokage Tower, Shinobi District, Konoha, with a shadow clone~_**

"You know... this is becoming a habit." I complain. "Is this your way of saying not to be so efficient?" Kakashi eye-smiles, offering me a new scroll.

"We've already made the arrests." He says, referring to my last four targets. I got lucky, he'd given me four targets we'd already investigated while planning which clans might be good to do more business with. It's sad just how many civilian clans have crooked members willing to do anything to get on top. So far, only the Ginza, Ono, Chiba and Kubo have been squeaky clean – which is why they get the respect they currently have from my clan.

"Try not to give me people I've already investigated." I drone. He just smiles a little brighter.

"I think you'll enjoy this then." He claims. Yeah, we'll see. "By the way, I got the news this morning about Miss Komon. A tragic situation."

"Oh?" I don't really like how he words that. That means something went against my careful planning.

"Yes, it seems she took her own life last night, but the circumstances are a bit suspicious." He tells me lightly. He knows I had nothing to do with that, my intention was for her to suffer far longer than this.

"Oh?" Very much against my careful planning. She isn't the type to break after two days.

"It seems she choked to death on her own faeces." He sounds too amused to be giving such horrible news. I guess she took the saying 'eat shit and die' a bit too literally. "It seems quite coincidental, given that Miss Komon has quite the reputation for sleeping with doctors, who happen to have wives working in the hospital. But really, I'm wondering if this is worth investigating."

"Medics would save an enemy's life on the battlefield who just tried to kill their lover." I remind him. "Either this really is an odd form of suicide, or a practice target for assassination with a unique mode of execution. It's worth investigating."

"Hmm, you may have a point. And it would seem odd if nothing is done to get to the bottom of this." He thinks out loud. Hmm, he usually doesn't let his guard down this much around me. "I'm afraid this is more your area of expertise. Please investigate this immediately and leave no stone unturned."

How rhetorical. I never leave a stone unturned. And I was going to look into it anyway! I mean, I'd so carefully plotted that woman's demise to be as long and painful as possible, and now she's dead not a week later? Psh. I'm not forgiving enough to let _that_ slide.

**-Matte, Jei. New mission, top priority. Suspicious suicide in Konoha General, Komon Suima. Death by asphyxiation, by means of choking on her own shit.-** I update them. Kono's more geared towards spying, file perusal and acquisition, and all out attacking, not investigating. I try not to react when I sense their amusement.

**-I'm guessing that wasn't part of the plan.-** Jei has a talent for understatement sometimes. I don't bother to answer verbally, just letting my annoyance register. After all, I've been quite open with him lately about my plans and every project I have going on. He's the only person alive that can say I consistently discuss things with him before I do them. **-We're on it. What about the new targets?-**

**-I haven't read the scroll, but this takes precedence. Do an initial sweep and see what you come up with before evidence is wiped. Matte, I need you to scan her memories. Jei, you're in charge of interviewing all the Medics on duty and/or present around the time of death. Kono, I need you to dig up all her medical files, and try to find out if anyone has accessed them or updated them. Use the copy I made to cross reference any 'updates' since our copy was made.-** I get three affirmatives, before turning back to Kakashi.

"You'll have the official mission directive within the hour, but I'm sure you don't care." He eye-smiles again, quite amused. I don't react; we both know he's right, I don't care. His face turns far more serious though, and his chakra sharpens to the point that I know I'm not going to like whatever he's about to say. "There's also been news. It would seem that there's been a string of murders in Waterfall. Shibuki suspects Akatsuki is trying to find out how their target disappeared without a trace, but there's been no request for aid. Official or otherwise."

"And the other villages?" I ask. Cloud, Sand and Mist all entrusted Konoha with their jinchuuriki, it would be bad if their villages suffer the same fate because of this.

"No word, but they have been updated. I'm going to need you to set up a direct communications line to all eight village leaders. Well, other than Artisan, they're so much closer than they used to be." I sigh at his words. 'Ai' and 'help' seem too synonymous for my liking. "I've already set up a workable agreement with their blacksmiths by the way. Konoha is going to set up an elite team of weapons users, similar to Mist. Maybe you'd like to apply for a position?"

"Yes, because I need more projects to keep me busy." I drone sarcastically. "Besides, I work best behind the scenes. Direct confrontation is a last resort."

"So you say, but we both know you're no pushover." Why is he so... familiar with me? He's not usually like this. Well... he is, but usually not while in his office.

"I'll consider it."

"It would require you being a Jounin though. And we're setting it up as a pairs system. So anyone who's in, will have one partner they always work with. We've already received some applications, all of whom are quite promising." He tries baiting me.

"Kakashi, I already have a partner. I already have a team. And I already have more than enough going on. I'll consider it."

"Sasuke and Naruto are going to be our first members. They're already discussing their new weapon choice with..." He trails off when I glare at him. "Right. Sorry. You'll pretend to consider it."

"Thank you." I intone, wondering what his deal is all of a sudden. I mean, talk about mixed signals. He's giving me plenty of work to do within the village, and suddenly this crap comes up about an elite team? What would... shit, now he really does have me thinking about what it entails. Asshole.

"At any rate." He coughs into his hand, probably trying to mask his mute gloating over achieving what he'd set out to. "Have you and Jei considered applying for the JSE next June?" The Jounin Selection Exam? Hmm. He seems to have something up his sleeve. Perhaps taking a page out of Sound's book?

"You mean the one in Stone? It's no longer high on my priority list." I eye him closer, trying to gauge what this is about.

"You might wish to reconsider." He says, his tone serious. I narrow my eyes at him. Hmm, that's interesting.

"I'll discuss it." I offer. That is... interesting. Very interesting. He wants to send me and Naruto. And knowing him, he'll quite overtly order us to make a show worth pissing them off on their home turf. "What of Nara Matsuri and Sarutobi Konohamaru?"

"They lack the experience and missions quota. You'd have to put them through the ringer for me to consider sending them." Yup, about what I figured. Technically, they've been on every single mission I've been involved in, so they have the same résumé. He means to say that he doesn't trust them blindly and therefore won't send them to certain death.

"If you wish for me to reconsider, offer me sufficient reason." I indirectly demand information on his plans. If he's just testing to see my willingness to go in the first place, he won't have any... but if he already has plans...

He doesn't answer verbally. Instead he opens one of his drawers, reaches into in and tosses me a scroll. I tuck the two scrolls into my flak jacket, wondering how much of a headache this will end up being. I'd better haul ass back to the original. This reeks of bad news.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, October 25th, 1:00 PM, underground lair, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

It's been a long time since I've had to fight so hard that I'm fighting to catch my breath. The last time it happened, Lee got overexcited during a spar and we both spent the night in ICU; Ka-san wasn't impressed with either of us.

So it's safe to say that Fumio is **not** a pushover.

"You're improving." He says, though is clearly not impressed. "But..." He shrugs, not bothering to hide his disappointment. I don't bother reacting, he's just baiting me to come at him again and I'm too tired. We've been at it for the last four hours! And he's still not even winded! Fucking hell!

I don't grumble. I don't complain. I don't respond, verbally or otherwise, in any way at all. Fumio tends to take that as an invitation to continue our 'spar'.

"Good." He nods, somewhat less unimpressed. I have no idea what about, and I don't care to try to understand. "I will see you tomorrow." He poofs back to the burrow. I drop, the last of my strength leaving me. I'm seriously just too tired to care. Even falling on my hair and the pain involved in said hair being constantly tugged doesn't bother me enough to do something about it.

"You look like shit." My Shadow clone teases. I glare at her – myself(?), who cares. "Kakashi sent two scrolls you need to look at. I read them, but you're not in the mood to deal with either." I just stare at the ceiling, hating how hard I'm pushing myself.

"Come on. I've already arranged that Jei'll spoil you a bit." She picks me up, bridal style, and carefully arranges my hair so it doesn't trip her up as she walks. She then uses her hair to stuff two scrolls into my flak jacket pocket, in exactly the same pockets she took them out of hers.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, October 25th, 4:00 PM, visitors' sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"We've got trouble." I complain, still trying to soothe my aching muscles with a jutsu. Kono, Matte and Jei each raise an eyebrow, wondering what I could possibly be complaining about. "We only have two targets this time. The Kurama and Katou clan heads, which is an indirect way of saying to check out the whole clan." Matte rubs her forehead in frustration, knowing just how much trouble this'll be. I can't help but agree with her.

"But that isn't even the beginning of our troubles." I grouse, wondering at the shit-storm coming our way. "Kakashi wants Jei and I to enter the JSE in Stone come June."

That gets them curious. "Meaning?" Matte asks.

"There are six plausible S-rank missions he wants covertly handled while there. And two SS-rank." I begin, going over the proposal one last time. "The S-ranks are comparatively simple. Three assassinations that aren't supposed to look like assassinations of elite Jounin. Two sabotage missions meant to fuck with their information and supplies that cannot be discovered until after we leave the country. And an accurate assessment of their military... our kind of accurate, not just Jiraiya's estimations."

"And the other two?" Matte doesn't look too happy right now. "I mean, what could possibly be worse? Kidnapping their jinchuurikis?"

I sigh, nodding sullenly.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Kono doesn't look too happy either. "He wants us to take on two jinchuurikis, capture them, and get them out of the Land of Earth!?" Thank Kami-sama I activated the privacy jutsus. That statement alone could cause an international event.

"And let me guess, we're meant to pin it on the Akatsuki?" Jei groans, rubbing his face in annoyance.

"Assuming they haven't defected, that Akatsuki hasn't already captured them, **and** that we can locate them at all. Yes. That's the theoretical mission. We'd be working directly under Jiraiya and Naruto, mostly as their backup and escape plan. But odds of us not having to be more direct in that kind of mission are practically zero. And what's worse, you two will have to prove to Kakashi that you can handle it before he even considers sending you." I motion towards Kono and Matte.

"I'm not letting you go without us." Matte glares at me. She's so serious it's almost scary. "What do we have to do?"

"You know the answer." I gaze at her, understanding just how she feels. "I'll help, but you have to put in the work."

"Che. You know I'm in!" Kono announces. "I'll even drag Udon and Moegi into this!" I don't comment, wondering just how aware he is of their recent trainings. And besides, it's not like Kono ever had motivation problems with training.

"Don't you **dare** even **consider** leaving me behind." Matte glares even harder at me. "I'm in."

"I'm warning you." I begin seriously. "You _will_ **hate** me for the training I'm going to put you through." Neither seems phased. I nod, grateful I can count on them.

"You're both going to need arrangements made for some place to stay in the district. You won't officially move in, but you're going to be too tired to so much as consider going all the way home most days." I lay it out for them. "Kono, I'll arrange with aunty Masa to have a room set up for you. You'll probably end up bunking in with Udon and Moegi. Matte, I won't complain if you approach Mitsugi before I arrange something. You have twenty-four hours before I start planning for you. And you'll need to arrange two people to work under you. I don't care who, so long as they understand they will be expected to train as hard."

I have Kouji and Daichi. Jei has Pou and Kei. Kono has Moegi and Udon. Matte needs her own support in case shit goes south, and considering the missions we're being considered for, things going south is a matter of time. I'll also need to figure out a way for them to summon their support... hmm, I think I'll ask Naruto-nii to give me a hand figuring this one out.

"And Matte, you also need a proper weapon. Talk to the Artisan blacksmiths, get something arranged. Immediately. Kono, same for your two. Jei, you as well. I'll take care of my two. We have time to prepare. We need to utilize this time wisely. And Matte... I hope you're aware of just how hard I'm going to push you from now on." Kakashi mentioned that team to me, not because he wants me to join it... but because he wants me to create one as well. A strong Senju clan will always be a clear indicator of a strong Konoha, and he knows to call on us.

"Um, Ai?" Jei seems unsure of whatever he wants to discuss. I motion for him to spit it out. "Matte's going to need a summoning contract." Fuck. He has a point of course. But realistically, that isn't something I can bend the rules for. If she can't arrange something... only Senjus are allowed to sign our contracts.

"Meaning?" Matte glares at him.

"Ai has her rabbits. Kono has his monkeys. I have my leopards and slugs." Jei explains. Both of them look shocked, not knowing that two contracts was even possible – I know the feeling. "Daichi has armadillos. Kouji has cranes. I'm going to talk to Pou and Kei about them signing a contract soon as well. If we're going to do this, we need to do this right."

"Um, about that... I can't get Udon or Moegi to sign with the Monkeys. It's kind of a Sarutobi only thing." Kono says, obviously unhappy about it.

"We have the same thing." I soothe, understanding fully.

"Exactly." Jei seems to agree and is happy about whatever he's thinking. "So we need a new contract that the others can sign without causing a stink." I narrow my eyes at him, wondering where he's even going with this. I mean, it's not like summoning contracts just fall out of the sky!

"That calls for an explanation." Matte narrows her eyes at him. Jei isn't the type to say shit like that without thinking about it first.

"Well... I was talking to Sasuke the other day, and he mentioned this clan of cats living three days from here. They sound like a summons clan, and they hate humans so it isn't likely they've got any summoners at all." He says.

Hmm. Don't know what he's talking about, but Sasuke isn't the type to lie about something like that. "You plan on forging a contract with them?" I ask.

"Nn. I can talk to Naruto about what it'll take to make a summoning contract and the scrolls needed for it. Then all I have to do is defeat them – which won't be too hard considering Sasuke beat them all without using a single jutsu." He offers.

"What do we know about them?" I demand more information. I am not sending Jei into a pit of angry cats without having a solid plan.

"From what I've gathered, they are three houses within their clan. One has cats in what seems to be their natural form, but trained in the Shinobi arts. The other has more humanoid cats, similar to the Usagi, I suppose. The last, the main house, are more akin to cat demons than anything. They are far stronger and more feral. They understand our language but usually won't ever admit to it. They're weakness is water, seeing as their fur doesn't repel it they will quickly get hypothermia. And there's a strong possibility they'll try to kill us for daring to enter their domain." He explains.

"Little different from the Leopards." I guess.

"Exactly. Well, other than the water thing. Leopards like water. They're likely to be true carnivores, and aren't likely to have proper healers because of it. And whoever signs with them will have to earn each individual's respect the hard way."

"Estimated numbers?" I wonder.

"A few hundred, maybe. Leader's name is Nekomata, and he's a real piece of work. They generally operate like a crime syndicate." He rounds off, nodding to show he's said his piece. I turn to Matte, wondering about that. It could solve the summons issue for her, Udon, Moegi and whoever Matte recruits. It could also be a welcome addition to the Senju clan's contracts, and one outsiders may sign.

"Do it." Jei nods.

"Umm..." Great. What is Matte wondering now? "I kind of need... a third person?" I sigh.

"You want Mitsugi, and have no clout to arrange the third." I intone. She blushes and looks down and away, but doesn't deny it. "I'll arrange someone. And I'll arrange someone to fill in for Mitsugi as well." I think about it some more.

"As well, you will start taking classes. Both of you." I waggle a finger to indicate both Kono and Matte. "Drag Mitsugi into it as well. I'm not taking risks with any of you. And frankly the Healing training will help you both to stop being so damn wasteful with your chakra."

"Hey!" Konohamaru complains.

"Shut it, Kono." I demand. "You have larger reserves than I do, but I can make more than twice the amount of shadow clones as you. You are wasteful." He's embarrassed, but can't refute it.

"Now, I believe we've discussed everything we need to for now. You know what to do. We'll have a meeting tomorrow at seven AM to discuss details. I expect everything I said to arrange will be arranged by then." I get three nods – though the Sarutobi's is more sullen and he's clearly moping. "Kosuke-san will be here with forms for you to sign regarding your new classes and schedules. Count on nothing but long ass days from here on out. And those theoretical days to rest will be days to study. Understood?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, October 25th, 8:00 PM, visitors' sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Sit down." I instruct. Raiza, Jun, Hansuke, Chisato, Ryuzaburo and Kiyomatsu do as they're told, so I slide the door shut and seal it. I activate the privacy seals as well, wanting this to stay between those gathered. For now, at least.

"I'll be blunt. The six of you are easily Genins. Two of you could probably even pass for Chuunins with a little more polishing." I begin, choosing not to comment on who those two are.

"But you aren't going to let us take the exam until we get stronger." Jun, of course, just comes out and says it.

"Exactly." I agree easily. "I asked you all here to tell you what I expect before I let you. And what I'll expect once you've met the conditions." They settle down somewhat, and even Chisato stops fidgeting to pay attention – she almost never does that, so I'm fairly certain that means she's taking this seriously.

"I want you to consider what colour you are going for. Research the expectations I place on that colour. Then show through your every action you know what our clan will expect from you based on this knowledge. I'll arrange a proper primary Genin Selection Exam on December fifteenth at nine AM. And a secondary exam on the twentieth at three PM, for those who pass the first. You have until then to prepare." I lay it out for them. Still, I am being somewhat sneaky about it. I've laid subtle potholes for them to see if they truly have what it takes.

First, there will be no announcement to the clan. So if they tell no one, no one will know and they will fail for not seeing to our clan's needs. Second, they will have to ask those who've already earned their headbands what I expect from them based on the colour they chose. And third, they'd be expected to emulate that which they hope to become. And this is excluding the knowledge and power they'd have to prove anyway.

"What rank are you actually going to test us for?" Raiza asks, suspicion plainly on display in her eyes.

"I won't. You'll be tested to see where you are. You will be ranked accordingly." I offer, keeping it vague. Still, Raiza seems to understand there's more to it than just that.

"If you were to compare Konoha's Genin expectations with the Senju's Genin expectations. Would they be similar?" She presses. I really like how she words that, it shows just how well she's coming to know how I operate among our people.

"No. To be allowed into the pool for Genin hopefuls here, would have already made you Genin in Konoha." I offer. "Naturally, I expect more from my clan than I would from Konoha's general populous."

"So you'll really be testing us for Chuunin, but awarding us Genin?" Jun asks, just to be sure.

"No. According to our ranking system, you'd actually be tested for and awarded the rank of Genin. Just because we expect more from our Genin than most villages expect from the average Chuunin doesn't change anything." I say. "In other words. You'd need to show at least a basic proficiency in Sealing, Healing, your primary element, weapons skills, tool usage, and all the theoretical knowledge we're teaching you."

"In other words, the others will have to live up to the basics. We'll be expected to exceed in every aspect." Raiza hits the nail on the head once again. I smile, nodding at her.

"Yes. Especially you, Raiza."

"Huh?" Jun seems confused.

"As her daughter, she'll be far harsher in testing me. Even when compared to you guys." Raiza breaks it down. "The closer you get to her, the more she demands from you. Isn't that right, Ka-san."

"Quite right." I smile brightly at her, proud that my eldest understands so well. "Now, I believe that's enough infor-" Kiyomatsu gets a curious look in his eyes. Normally I'm not one to sweat the small stuff, but he isn't usually one for words.

"You're setting this up as a test. And I don't mean just the exam." Kiyomatsu doesn't ask. "Even though the actual exam is months away, the testing has already begun."

I offer a predatory grin, deactivating the privacy seals and unsealing the door. "Maybe." I offer, leaving them to figure it out for themselves. This is going to be so much fun.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday, October 27th, 4:00 PM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

Even though Jei already finished, I don't let go of him. I just want to enjoy the feel of him inside me, the weight of him on top of me. He's leaving in the morning to go deal with the Cat clan. He'd already explained it to the kids, and they are just as 'thrilled' about him leaving as I am.

"I won't be gone long. You know that." He nuzzles his nose against my cheek, slowly working his way down to my neck. I whimper, feeling him slowly slide out of me and the mixture of our essences... I don't think I'll ever get used to feeling that oozing out of me. Thank Kami-sama I'm laying on a towel, so I don't have to change the sheets.

"I have enough trouble with you not being in my bed for one night." I admit, blushing furiously and not daring to meet his gaze.

"Is that so?" He murmurs, leaving a trail of needy kisses on his route southwards. He slips out of my arms, leaving me feel the cool air. I sense every inch of my skin crave his warmth in the worst way. He knows it too; I can tell by that damnable cocky smirk of his, all too noticeable even in his chakra. And yet, his kisses leave nothing more than a burning desire in their wake. As the tip of his nose trails between my humble cleavage, and his now searing kisses burn into my skin, I curse the power this... this man has over me. I curse how my nipples ache to feel his rock hard chest pressed against them, and how they harden from the drop in temperature. I curse enjoying the feel of his now flaccid member trailing down my thigh, leaving a moist trail as evidence of our lovemaking as it goes.

I hate that he knows how to play me, but I can't bring myself to make him stop. I hate how he wormed his way so deeply into my heart, into my very being. I hate how easy he makes it for me to fall just a little deeper for him; how the stupidest little thing he does he just knows how to make it seem natural and normal for him to do so. I hate how I can't even stop myself from trying to grab hold of him, to pull him back up into my arms. And I especially hate how he growls as I gently scrape my nails up his back and he trails even more southwards.

My world becomes little more than the feel of his hot breath against my skin, the contact between his lips and whatever place he chooses to land them. I hate how he knows I don't have it in me to deny him, how he knows I'm as much his as he is mine. I hate how much I love knowing that...

As he travels lower and lower, I feel my body prepare for him. I feel my most private and sacred place ache for him, even as it prepares to welcome him and whatever his intentions are. As his chin touches the tip of my underbrush, I feel my body tremble in anticipation. My legs spread of their own accord, and I can feel my secret place spread slightly as well – the flow of our mixed essences increases, but I can't say if that's because I'm dripping in anticipation or not.

Then I feel him. His tongue lashes out, taking in our mixed juices, probing into me in the most undignified way. I want to stop him; to cry out how dirty it is, what he's doing. Of course, my body betrays me, siding with him. All I can manage is another whimper, but that quickly turns into a moan, then a string of half formed words even I can't identify. I find my hands gripping the cornrows his of hair, my thighs clamp on to the sides of his face, refusing to let him go anywhere other than where he is.

As if that isn't bad enough, I have to fight to not strangle and drown him. Not that he even seems to care, he just uses the extra freedom to probe me even more. My body seems to like this new idea, so I feel my thighs spread as wide as they can, my hands suddenly gripping the sheets. I find my pelvis thrusting upwards to give him even deeper access, then my sex grinds itself against his probing tongue and hungry, eager lips.

I hate how he makes me lose control like this, how easy he makes it to trust him so completely, so blindly. I hate how my body is the only part of me that cares what happens next – I'd long felt my reasoning shut down, taking my ever active mind with it.

But above all else, I hate how much I hate it when he stops what he's doing. As the cool air meets my tender and sore sex, I ache for him to do that again... even as I ache from him doing it in the first place. I simply don't understand this power he has over me when he gets me like this.

A trail of wet, sloppy kisses are left as he takes a different route northwards. Eventually I feel his rock hard chest and abdomen against me again, and a once again rock hard member callously tumbling through my pubic jungle. I groan as I'm once again filled by him, and I couldn't stop kissing and licking our mixed juices from his face and lips and tongue if I tried – somehow, only not trying ever occurs to me.

I know I'm going to be so sore in the morning. I know this will have such a horribly bad effect on my taijutsu and Rabbit Palm training. I know everyone is going to notice it in how I walk, how I move, in the glow that only ever seems visible the morning after a good lovemaking session. And I still can't bring myself to give a fuck.

The only thing my body cares about right now, is how I can taste both of us in his kiss, how I feel myself stretch to accommodate him, inside me for a second round, how I can feel wave after wave of the purest pleasure I've ever known wash over me, drowning me in this Jei induced haze. As I ache from him, I ache for him more. I hate how much he makes me ache for him more, especially when my whole being convulses and tries to suck him deeper into me... and I hate how I shut down entirely, unable to even decide if I'm breathing in or out, (mutely) screaming, or just a blank scroll waiting for him to fill me up again.

I hate it... because I love it too much to ever consider wanting for him to stop...

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday, October 29th, 4:00 PM, back yard, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

I don't bother to pretend I have the presence of mind to train the kids; I asked Tou-san to in my place. Even with Michiko, Sango, and Kimiko here, even with Kawarama showing himself to be a perfect gentleman and helping both Chiko and Kimi nothing but respect as they train together for the first time. Even with Inaho and Himono minding the younger ones and happily playing a vaguely familiar game in the family sitting room... I ache for my husband. An ache even my shadow clones suffer with, so very little actually got done today; as has been the case since yesterday after breakfast.

"I know that look." Ka-chan says, nudging me with her elbow. I don't turn to her, I'm too busy studying the longing in Tanyu's eyes as she spies Tenzo showing Kimiko and his older children something I can't identify – a longing I understand all too well.

Raiza's no better off, looking at how Tou-san is showing his eldest daughter how to wield the twin kodachis I bought her – it was only right to offer her the same respect and privilege I offer my children. "You didn't have it this bad in Cloud, when Jei left with Bii." Ka-chan continues.

"I didn't have five children missing him every bit as badly as I am." I mutter, offering Nisshou an understanding smile when he can't focus his chakra well enough to unsheathe his wakizashi. I beckon to him, needing a hug as badly as he does. He grumbles and growls a bit, but he doesn't complain when I sit him on my lap and wrap my arms around him. Instead, he sighs forlornly and turns to curl up into my embrace, his arms around my shoulders, his face buried in the nape of my neck. "I miss him too, baby." I murmur, kissing his brow. He doesn't cry, but I can tell he wants to.

Tanyu doesn't last much longer before she gives up and decides to join us. She decides that my arms are a bit full, so she cuddles up with Ka-chan; unhappily, miserably soaking up the warmth and easy acceptance she finds there.

Kawarama's too busy throwing himself into his training to even realise our emotional state, or his; something the others are clearly taking advantage of. Raiza being one of them. She's so focused on helping him perfect that one move, that she finds temporary relief from her now familiar longing for her father. I sigh.

"I wish I could understand how Jei has us so addicted to him." I complain before I even realize what I've said. Nisshou sniffles a little, a tear gets away from him and cascades down my collar bone.

"A scary thing. Loving someone so deeply that being away from them hurts." Ka-chan agrees, her voice so low that only I hear her, but not low enough that I don't hear her longing for her son.

"Nn." I noise. I can sense Jiraiya coming this way, and from the sharp focus of his chakra, he isn't here for a social call.

"To think my baby would make me a grandmother so soon." Ka-chan coos, kissing Yu-chan and hugging her close. "It helps though, knowing how much you all love him. And seeing Chiko-chan and Kawa-chan training together like this..."

She either doesn't realise how my babies are reacting to her words, or she just wants them to cry and get it over with. Either way, I hold onto Nisshou and let him cry it out in peace.

Jiraiya shows up not a minute later, whispering into my ear that Kakashi needs me. I can tell this is a shadow clone, simply because I sense another Jiraiya carefully hidden in the background. "Hey, kiddo. Can I get a hug?" The clone asks Nisshou, but he doesn't seem too keen on leaving my embrace. Somehow Jiraiya convinces him, scooping his eldest grandson up into his arms. I excuse myself, saying I need to go to the bathroom and covertly sign to Kouji and Daichi that I need them to come with me. Whatever Kakashi needs, I have a feeling it'll be exactly what I need to keep my mind occupied and not on _him_.

"Oh, Ka-san, can I come with?" Raiza asks loudly. "I could really use a break." Those are the exact words she said when she begged out of the rest of her classes. I shrug, telling her to come along.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday, October 29th, 4:15 PM, Hokage office, Hokage Tower, Shinobi District, Konoha, with original~_**

Jiraiya, Kouji, Daichi, Raiza and I arrive quickly enough. Sure, Raiza still has to work on her Body Flicker, but she's efficient enough to get from point A to point B with some haste.

"Senju-sama, thank you for coming so quickly." Kakashi welcomes us. I wave it off and motion for him to get on with it. He seems to understand my mood, so he doesn't make too much of a fuss of this. "I just got the report that we've uncovered all the Fujis dirty little secrets. It took quite a bit longer, considering how much data is involved."

I nod, but don't say anything.

"After considering the extent of their crimes, death by torture seems appropriate, but, as you know, it is a style of execution T&amp;I workers aren't permitted to carry out. So I sent for you." He explains. I grin.

"Raiza, you don't have to come if you don't want to." I offer, not hiding one bit of how much I'm going to be enjoying myself with this.

"Willing to teach me a trick or two?" She wonders, not bothered in the least. Obviously, she's seen some shit in her time in Sky.

"Couldn't hurt, but only if you'll open up and tell me what your deal is with guys." I counter. Bargaining when the need is highest usually works out better in the end.

"Privately." She doesn't even flinch. Hmm. I wonder if it isn't as bad as I feared, or if she's just so emotionally scrambled that she'll accept that if it means having a vent.

"Fair enough. Ji, Dai?" I turn, ready to leave.

"Not so fast." Jiraiya interrupts. "I'll bear witness on Hokage-sama's behalf to ensure his will be done to the letter."

"Tou-san... if you come along, you accept seeing the Black Death teaching her eldest daughter her trade. This isn't your 'princess' or your 'Ai-chan'." I warn, meaning it. I've been itching to execute those seven, so if I can do so in the most gruesome and painful way possible without legal ramifications AND teach Raiza something in the process... then believe you me, this won't be pretty.

That this'll distract me from missing my husband doesn't hurt either. It's a good thing I left two shadow clones at the house, so the others won't miss Raiza or me.

"You're about twenty years too young to do something I've never seen before." He smirks, not bothered in the least. Well, don't say I didn't warn you.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday, October 29th, 5:00 PM, Interrogation room number five, Hokage Tower, Shinobi District, Konoha, with original~_**

Lined up neatly in a row, are the seven brothers Fuji. They are awake, lucid, and fairly bruised and battered. Apparently Mind Walking didn't reveal everything, and that Ibiki is sitting in a chair in front of them and bathing them in killing intent... I can guess who did the interrogating.

"Hey, Ibiki." I greet warmly, a shark like grin on my face. Four of the Fujis recognize me, the other three seem amused to see two little girls walking in. "Guess who got picked as executioner?" The amusement dies once my words truly sink in.

"Well, well. Hokage-sama picked the Black Death as his sword. What's the verdict?" He knows, I can tell from the satisfaction in his chakra.

"Death by torture. Tou-san will be Hokage-sama's legal witness." I explain, not hiding my joy from the seven trembling and now fidgeting Fujis. They aren't even tied up or gagged. Ibiki enjoys offering a little bit of freedom and taking it away to show who's in charge.

"A just verdict. And the other three?"

"Ji and Dai are always flanking me. Raiza's here to learn from me." I offer, smiling proudly. "So that means I'll be healing them so she can practice her torture skills over and over again." Oh the joys of having superb healing skills without being a Medic.

"You've seen their work first hand I take it." Ibiki says with a feral grin, knowing I won't hold back in the least now.

"I'd love to chat, Ibiki. But I'm sure we can do that over drinks after we do this. My treat?" I crack my knuckles, itching to start... educating my daughter. He chuckles, his eyes crinkling to show he's amused, but he doesn't offer more than a shrug. "Raiza, sweetie, while I get everything set up, I want you to pick us a first target." I turn to the empty table set up. Obviously Ibiki wasn't meaning to torture them himself, or his toys would be on display and likely still covered in blood and gore. I think it's a messed up psych trick, showing bloodied tools of torture to let you wonder just what they can do. I haven't studied torture techniques, but I doubt these people will know more about the human body than I do.

I unseal my Main scroll and unseal two scrolls from within it. One contains 'Fuji's revenge'; the other contains my stash of elongated needles and the neurotoxins I usually avoid.

"Picked one, baby?" I ask over my shoulder. I smirk when the only response is a kunai being drawn and is embedded in a random target's nose. The Fuji screams and flails, then I hear Raiza grab him by his collar and ram him into the walk; the screaming intensifies. I turn to see her shoving the kunai deeper into his nose, before roughly snapping it in half and leaving the metal lodged in his flash. Yes, my baby's seen some shit.

"Hmm, not bad." I offer. "You placed it well to ensure it won't kill him, and keeping the kunai embedded in him will ensure that he doesn't bleed too much and drown in it. How long would you say he has based on that wound?" I ask. Raiza isn't a Medic, so teaching her to use her Healing in this fashion won't harm her in the long run.

"Ten minutes?" She guesses. Not entirely inaccurate, but she can do better. I nod.

"Twenty-five, unless you nicked an artery, which I doubt you did." I correct. "Now. As painful as this is, there are methods for making it worse without injuring him further. The simplest means is actually the one you're most likely to have with you: hydrogen peroxide, salt or even alcohol, all three of which come in your standard first aid kit and are readily available. I mean, how convenient that these three things burn like the devil, right?"

I take and open a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "Please do keep in mind that this isn't meant to be good for his health." I warn, both teasing Raiza and setting the Fuji brothers even more on edge. I pour it directly onto his wound, causing him to scream and flail even more in Raiza's grip. He tried grabbing Raiza to force her off him, but she shoves two kunai into each of his shoulders and renders bother of his arms useless.

"Well, look at that, you know about the main nerves to the arms too. You have been studying your medical textbooks." I praise. She beams at me, which is a little disturbing considering the amount of Fuji blood splattered on her face, but I don't let it bother me. "Now, I'm sure you remember the warnings I issued on peroxide. About not getting it in your patient's eyes or airways. Want to see what happens if you do?"

"Sure!" She sounds delighted, but I can tell it's a mask.

"Alright. Now, this is seventy percent pure, standard of what you can expect in a healing kit." I force the Fuji's eye open, tilting his head back painfully. He starts begging for us to stop, that he'll do anything. I ignore him, pouring the peroxide into his eye. He screams, feeling the very caustic effects of an item usually intended to sanitize your wounds. I force him to look down again, his eye bleeding and his the corona already slowly being eaten away. "The bleeding is via ulceration, showing that the tissue of the eye itself is being eaten away and the hair thin capillaries are exposed to open air. If you look closely, you can even see that the corona, the see-through ball covering the iris, is being eaten away as well. I'm sure Fuji-chan here will agree that the process is quite painful, wouldn't you say?"

"Then why isn't he screaming more?" Raiza asks innocently.

"Baby, a mute scream is still a scream. His poor brain simply can't process the pain in one go. Add to that the over oxygenation in his blood as those capillaries take bits of the peroxide into his bloodstream, and the proximity to his brain?" I explain seriously. "He's in more pain now that if you'd stabbed that kunai into him twenty times over. Trust me."

"Will it kill him?" She asks.

"Eventually." Everything kills you eventually. I'm doing this mostly to the psychological effect on the remaining six Fujis. "You want to pour some in his other eye, or did you want another substance explanation?"

"I'm actually more curious about the needles?" She wonders.

"Of course, of course. But we'll need another Fuji for that." I grab one of the needles and stick it into our first victim's spine, severing the spinal cord just below the neck. His legs give out immediately, and Raiza is all too happy to let him drop in a heap.

"Is he dead?" She asks, almost worried. Death by torture isn't supposed to be so quick.

"Oh no." I assure her. "Did you know that what most consider 'instant death' actually takes an average of five minutes to actually kill you?" My guests don't seem to like my medical knowhow.

"Really?" Raiza is truly interested in my talks, as is Ibiki, but he likes it mostly for the effect it's having on the Fuji.

"Uh huh. That's why sensors make the worst assassins: we understand our victims too well. Notice how messed up Yu-chan was after those attacks during the festival?" Raiza nods, not to happy with what this might mean for her sister. "She sensed what you might call 'instant deaths'. They were completely painless, but she could sense those men fade. It's horrible to go through."

"You're desensitized?" Raiza asks.

"Very much so. One of my first missions was to wipe out a bandit camp. I killed must have been thirty men. By coming to terms with how freely I killed them, it pretty much assured I could never be a Medic." I explain. "But that's beside the point. Fuji number one's pain sources are all located on his face. I shut off the nerves to the rest of his body, so all he can feel is from the neck up. His brain now has far less to process and should therefore overload from the pain, and the injuries should slowly kill him over the next... oh, ten maybe fifteen minutes. A horrible way to die."

"Does it bother you?" Raiza wonders, forgetting what we're supposed to be doing. I shrug. It isn't too hard for me to understand what worries her.

"Everything depends on the reason. I've seen what these men have done. They deserve their fate. So no, it doesn't bother me. But if it were anyone else, yes it'd bother me. Hold on, let me introduce you to one of their pet projects. This way you can understand exactly what drives me to not care what I do to them." I walk back over to the table and unseal the woman.

She's still in a coma, but a simple jutsu later and she's awake. She looks around, not sure where she is. "Good evening, do you remember me?" I ask rhetorically. I mostly just want to get her to talk.

"You're the girl that attacked Fu... ji..." She sees the six Fujis lined up, and one in a heap on the floor. "You're killing them?"

"Yes. I kept you so you can help with one of them." I tell her simply.

"You kept a pregnant woman sealed?" Raiza asks incredulously.

"I'm not pregnant anymore." The woman answers, anger colouring her chakra even as tears fall from her eyes. "These men saw to that!"

"Yes, they did. And I've been charged with killing them by torture. Would you like to try your hand at one of them?" I offer the woman. I still don't know her name, and I truly don't care.

She doesn't dare speak, almost afraid this is a dream. She just nods. "Raiza, this woman appears pregnant, because these men did a c-section to extract her baby, filled her womb with contraband and then sowed her back up. I'll just assume it was drugs, probably opium. They then forced her to watch as dogs ate her baby." I explain seriously.

"I stopped this woman from craving her own death, so that she could avenge her husband and her baby. Allow her some peace. But, I'm sure she doesn't need her story told over and over. So Ma'am, would you like chemicals, sharp and pointy things to stab with, or heavy blunt things to bash with?"

She doesn't answer once again, her rage at her unjust fate blinds her. She grabs a some needles and walks up to the second Fuji, stabbing him in the eye. Then the third, stabbing him in his neck. Then the fourth, stabbing him in his chest. The next gets a needle in his cheek. The next a needle in his ear. And the last a needle is shoved into his genitals. She makes sure to try pulling the needle out, just to make sure it's in good. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that was the Fuji I'd captured on the boat, the one that was 'not raping' her when we met. Hmm, I can appreciate that.

"Interesting choices. You killed one." I motion to the Fuji stabbed in his ear. "Pierced his brain. Instant death too. Shame."

"Don't feel too bad, I'd roughed him up plenty during our long chats." Ibiki placates, enjoying how I'm handling this.

"So, Ma'am, do you still crave your own death?" I ask simply. I remember our last conversation quite well. She was begging for me to kill her.

"Badly. But that won't bring them back, will it." She admits. Hmm, there's that.

"If I were to remove the drugs from you. What would you do?" I ask.

"I don't know." She admits.

"Tou-san, could you use someone like her for your network?" I wonder.

"No, sorry." He backs out quickly. Yeah, suicidal spies aren't good for information gathering.

"Very well then, would you wish to live with us? I could always find a fitting job for you." I offer. Anything to not kill an innocent.

"I used to be my husband's secretary..." She offers, her eyes hollow.

"Alright. We've got a few places that could use someone like you. Perhaps you could even train others?" Why am I getting sidetracked so often? I'm supposed to the killing people gruesomely here!

Kami-sama, I seem to have a soft spot for head cases. She's going to need so much mental and emotional rehabilitation it isn't funny. Well, not more than the five I'd made my own, and I think they're doing okay.

"Anyway, when you wake up, I promise your life will be better. Okay?" I say, wondering why I keep doing this to myself. It isn't like I don't already have enough people to be responsible for.

I knock her out with a simple jutsu, catch her and lay her down on the table. I'll extract those drugs before waking her up. "Now. Are my guests all comfortable?" I ask, turning back to them.

"Who cares. You were going to show me something cool with those needles?" Raiza is quite happy with her view of me again, so I doubt she'll care what I do to these men now.

"True. You're a Lightning type, right?" I ask. She nods. "How about a simple jutsu you can practice with then?" Electrocution can be fun... right? A bit messy, but not more so than sharp things or blunt force trauma.

_**8-8**_

_**End Chapter 27**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Updated October 13th, 2015.**_


	33. Arc 2 - All Hallow's Eve

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 2 – Senju: past, present, future – Chapter 28 – All Hallow's Eve**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, October 31st, 5:00 AM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

Somehow today just seems like it's going to be a long day. I don't like it when days just seem like they're going to be longer than usual, it's depressing.

"I didn't even properly celebrate Obon, did I." I mutter. I mean... I've only really started paying attention to the date in the last few weeks... Do I even know what I was doing during the three day holiday to honour the dead?

"You were still mourning, Ai. Your mother will understand." Jei answers, showing he's awake.

"But I don't even remember what I was doing. How horrible am I to not honour my ancestors..." I complain.

"Ai, really, it's okay. We'll properly honour our ancestors next August. I swear, I won't let you forget." Jei placates.

"But I haven't even gone to visit her. She hasn't even been introduced to our kids, for Kami-sama's sake!" I seem to be in a bad mood. What's up with me? I mean, Jei's home again, the kids are all happy... but I... Shit. I'm either going to be getting my period today, or I'm pregnant. There really isn't another explanation. I've never wanted to get my period so bad...

Not that I don't want to get pregnant... eventually! I just know that now isn't the time and really I shouldn't get pregnant until I'm at least sixteen, but preferably like twenty-something! Why isn't my back acting up? My back acts up when I'm getting my period!

"So we take them. We can skip our morning training this one time." He offers, clearly not noticing my early morning freak out session. Kami-sama, how would Jei take it if he finds out I'm pregnant? Shit... how would the others take it?

I used the contraceptive jutsu every time we've had sex, right? So there shouldn't be an issue, right? Right!?

"You're acting really weird." Jei says, monitoring me from the corner of his eye.

"I _feel_ weird." I say. And I'm completely truthful! Something is just up with me today.

"Let's get the day started. Tanyu and Raiza will start wondering what's up with you otherwise." Jei says, tossing the sheets off of him – and therefore off of me as well. I shiver, feeling the chilly autumn morning whispering of the coming winter frost. I hate winter. Winter sucks. It's cold, and depressing, and cold, and gray, and cold. Did I mention winter is cold? I hate the cold. Snow is meant for penguins. There are no penguins here! Therefore it shouldn't EVER snow in the Land of FIRE!

And just my luck... I've got five kids who'll probably love the everlasting shit out of snow and snowball fights and everything involved in being outside in the cold. Kami-sama, I don't even remember if Jei likes winter time or not... What in the hell have I been up to these past years if I can't even remember what Jei's favourite time of year is!?

"Hey." Jei's hand ghosts over the side of my face, probably nudging a stray hair out of the way or something. "You okay?"

"... I don't know." I answer honestly. "I just feel... off. Like I'm missing something so completely important that..." I trail off, wondering what it could be.

I sigh, exasperated with myself and my suddenly squirrelly attitude. This isn't like me at all.

"I'm not even sure I know where Ka-san's buried." I have to fight back the tears now, hugging a still sleeping Itama to me. She murmurs something I can't make out, sighs, mumbles, and her nose twitches slightly, but she doesn't wake up.

"I know. Everyone knew better than to let you go to her funeral. You were messed up enough as it was, so adding that...?" He trails off. I didn't go to her funeral? I remember speaking at her wake, but... no, I don't remember her funeral. "Sakura and Shizune spoke on your behalf. Naruto did too, but he mostly just bragged about how awesome a Shinobi he'd be when he sees her on the other side. You know how he is."

I know he's trying to get me to laugh, but I... I don't know what to feel right now. Mostly I just feel miserable, and grumpy, and... I just miss her so bad.

"Come on. You've made her wait this long. Can you really justify making her wait any longer?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, October 31st, 6:30 AM, en route to Temple, Konoha, with original~_**

I don't even remember the last time I've been to the temple –a week before I went to Cloud, I think– and really I've never been to the cemetery just beyond. Not even to visit Sengo-ji-chan. I'm just no good when it comes to death and the dying. Killing, yeah sure. I've gotten pretty good at that. So long as I don't have any emotional connection to the person I'm killing, that is. Well, any positive emotional connection. I'm pretty sure hating them doesn't count, but that's emotional as fuck.

I haven't really said anything to anyone all morning. I'm too scared I'll end up freaking everyone out. I probably would too. I mean, I'm usually everyone's pillar, their sanctuary, their safe haven and a port in a storm. Right now, I just feel lost.

"Are you sure she's okay?" I hear Raiza whispering to her father.

"She'll be fine. She's never visited her mother's grave is all." He answers.

"Ehhhhh!" Tanyu REALLY needs to tone it down a bit. "Never? How come?"

"Well, she was really messed up after her mother died. And Hokage-sama kind of sent her on the mission where we found you guys to keep her from self destructing." Thanks, Jei. That really gives them a wonderful impression of their Ka-san. "And well, with how crazy it's been since getting back, I'm not surprised she hasn't thought much about the past."

"What was she like? Her mother, I mean?" Raiza wonders. I sigh mutely, wondering why I need to hear this right now.

"Hmm... That depends on who you ask." Jei thinks about that. "Senju Tsunade was a legendary Medic, known and feared throughout the Elemental Nations for her skills and battle prowess. She's one of the few people alive that could take on the other Sannin – Konoha's legendary three."

"Whooooa." The kids drawl in amazement.

"Yeah. But that's not how Ai sees her. As busy as Tsunade was, she was Ai's home. They lived in the main house, but really they couldn't care less about the building. They came home to each other." This is so not helping me right now! "Tsunade means 'mooring rope', and that's pretty much what she was for Ai."

"What do you mean?" Raiza asks curiously.

"You wouldn't be able to tell, seeing her now. But the Ka-san you've come to know isn't the Senju Ai I first met. She's Senju by blood, but she was an orphan nonetheless. Even she can't remember anything about her life before moving here, but the few hints she'd shown... she didn't have a fun childhood. So when Tsunade adopted her, she was messed up. Emotionally, mentally... she was always angry at people for no reason, never trusted anyone."

"I can hear you, you know." I complain

"You were adopted too?" Tanyu asks, her eyes getting a little shiny. I look away, unwilling to say too much.

"She doesn't think of it like that. Not even when I first met her. Tsunade is and was and always will be her Ka-san. That's why she won't call my mother anything but 'Ka-chan', her heart can't take it." Jei continues. "But anyway, somehow Ai figured out that Konoha was preparing for an invasion. And with the subtle hints Tsunade was giving her, she started fearing that her mother was prepared to lay down her life for Konoha. You know Ai wasn't going to take that sitting down."

"Not a chance!" Tanyu enthuses.

"Nope. Not her style. So she started training much like she is now: like a woman possessed. Of course, she dragged Kouji and Daichi along as well, and the three of them didn't do anything but train all day every day the entire time they were in Cloud." His tone speaks of pride, of heartfelt joy, that I would do anything for my precious people.

"Unfortunately." His voice drops. Story telling wise, this shouldn't be a surprise, otherwise we wouldn't be en route to a fucking cemetery. "She just didn't have enough time, enough intel. She did everything she could and more, saving Konoha and countless lives... but she'd still lost her mother."

"That's why she's so paranoid, isn't it? Why she's so overly protective of everyone?" Tanyu asks, her heart aching for my loss.

"Nn. And why she hates not knowing something." Jei really needs to just shut up. I don't want to hear this. I don't need to be reminded of my shortcomings. "Losing her mother broke her. And we're still trying to put her back together again."

They're quiet for a while, letting me hate the morning chill in peace. But eventually Itama decides she's walked enough and tugs on my pants leg. "Oinky!" She demands, but I really don't even know what she means. "Oinky! Oinky!" She raises her hands, showing me she wants me to pick her up.

I smile and roll my eyes, but pick her up anyway. She's quick to snuggle into my hug, rubbing her nose against my neck until she finds a comfortable position. Hugging my little girl, my baby... I can't help but wonder... what would my life have been like if I'd only ever had Ka-san? She'd have given me everything during my childhood. She'd have offered me every advantage. Would she have taken the Hokage hat if she had me from the start? I don't know... and what-ifs are pretty pointless. This is the reality I need to deal with: she's gone.

I sigh. I really hate autumn.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, October 31st, 7:00 AM, Tsunade's grave, Konoha Cemetery, behind Temple, Konoha, with original~_**

I don't even have to ask which grave is hers. The white plum blossoms tell me all I need to know – her favourite flower... and the scent of her perfume too. Jei takes Itama from me without being asked, and they let me come to her alone. Tears are already welling up.

"Hey." I offer, cursing my own stupidity for hoping she'll answer me. "It took forever for me to finally come. Sorry about that." The first tears fall, but I don't wipe them away. It'd be pointless.

I take another step towards her, hating how small I feel. My knees start to buckle, so I sit down in seiza, my knees just not touching her headstone. I reach out, touching the cold stone before me, whisking away what little dirt dared cling to it. Of its own accord, my left index finger finds the groove of her name, tracing it in the same pattern she always used to write it.

"We're doing alright these days, the clan I mean. I've adopted so many people, but you know how I am. I always had trouble seeing people as strangers." The mundane topic helps a little, but my heart doesn't stop aching. "I finally married Jei. Kami-sama, people have been bugging me about that forever... We adopted too. Five little brats for me to pamper and coddle. Five babies you'll never even get to meet." Fuck, why did I need to go there? Now the tears won't stop.

"I hate that you left me." I tell her honestly, hating myself for crying out in the open like this. "I get so mad that it's hard to even think straight sometimes. Why...?"

That's what I really want to know, Ka-san. "Why'd you have to leave? If you'd told me about it before, I could have helped. I could have done something." I cover my face with my hands, unable to hold back the tears. "I could have saved you..."

I'm quiet for a long moment. All I hear is the breeze softly blowing through this cold, empty place. In one clean motion, I dry my eyes and smooth my hair; hoping no one will be the wiser. "You probably hate it here. You never did like things being too quiet." I snort, thinking about that. "But that probably has to do with me, doesn't it. You loved listening to me talk your ear off. And just my luck, I have a daughter that's exactly the same. She looks a lot like me too, I think. You'd love my Yu-chan."

"Raiza on the other hand, she's like how I was when I first showed up. Life taught her to distrust people, so she keeps them at arm's length." I smile a little, thinking about what little I remember from back then. "That's why I can touch her heart so easily. Her defences aren't that different from my own."

"And Nisshou, he's... he doesn't like to talk a lot, but I feel his mind churning endlessly. He's strong, and he's so protective of Yu and his siblings. But I think you'd like his love for Sealing most. He soaks it up like a sponge. He's so sweet on me too. He loves picking flowers for me whenever we train outside. Especially in the park... he always smells the flowers."

"Kawarama is totally different. He's so serious for a five year old. He was named after your great uncle, by the way. And from what the archives show, he looks like him too. Scar and all. But he's... he so sweet, and thoughtful... and he always worries about me and his sisters. I don't think he realizes I can take care of myself, but I'm grateful he's always looking out for the others. You know what he told me the other day? That he wants to be strong enough to protect everyone in our clan. And Kami-sama, he has the drive to do it too."

The tears have stopped. Talking about my children, my precious, precious babies... it helps, knowing I have them and Jei. "Itama was also named after Hashirama and Tobirama's little brother. Which I find so weird, that she was named after a boy. They both have the same hair too, but Ita-chan has the most gorgeous blue eyes. She reminds me of Naruto-nii, the way she looks at me like I mean everything to her. But she also reminds me so much of Sango and Michiko and Kimiko... She's so happy, and I'll give anything to keep her and my babies happy."

I see movement out of the corner of my eye, so I turn to see... Itama. She's crying, worried about me. "Ka-chan cwying?" She asks, already wiping away my tears. "Don' cwy." She looks so miserable when I start crying again.

"I'm sorry, baby. Ka-san just needs a hug right now." I tell her, but she doesn't look convinced. Still, a hug's a hug, and she knows I love hugs. So she wraps her little arms around my neck and hugs me with all her might. I think she wants to hug me so tight that I can't fall apart.

Tanyu and Raiza come and sit next to me, both of them crying openly and obviously worried for me. They both lean against me, unsure what to say. All I can do is offer a teary smile and hope I come over as unflappable as they hope me to be. I certainly don't feel unflappable right now.

Two hands find themselves on my shoulders; Kawarama to my left, Nisshou to my right. Neither says anything.

Jei, of course, decides he has to be different. So he sits down behind me, his legs resting against my sides and trailing down to my outer thighs. His arms wrap themselves around my middle, hugging me and offering his warmth freely.

"Ka-san... these are my babies." I sniffle again, but smile anyway. "They don't know it yet, but they keep me strong. They're my home... just like I was yours. And I swear to Kami-sama, I'm not ever going to stop fighting to come home to them."

"Watch over us." I pray. "Watch us as we grow stronger than every Senju that came before us. And be patient, because I swear I won't let any one of us join you in the Pure Lands any time soon."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, October 31st, 7:45 AM, Temple, Konoha, with original~_**

"Good morning, Ai. I hadn't expected to see you here with your family." One of the elder monks, greets us warmly, as he usually does. He stops sweeping so he can bow to us. "So you came to visit her. I wasn't sure you ever would."

"No one was." Jei answers for me. "It is good to see you again, Chazu."

"And you, Jei." I've always admired the warrior monks at this temple. They don't place weight on silly things like titles and honorifics. To them, all that matters is serving life, and honouring it. "A little birdie told me that the two of you finally got married. Congratulations."

"About that. Would you consider blessing our union?" Jei asks. "Ai's always felt especially close to you, so it would only be appropriate that you ask for the gods' blessing on our behalf."

"It would be an honour." He bows low. "Especially considering how much Ai has helped us and our younger monks over the years. We never did get to thank you for those 'anonymous' donations that always show up when the need is greatest."

"Funny things, those anonymous donations." I blush, looking away.

"True. But your chakra signature is quite familiar to me." He smiles, amused with me. "We've helped so many struggling families thanks to you."

Kami-sama, it's the little things that tend to outshine the gloom. "Ah, you two remind me so much of your Ka-san." Chazu looks to Raiza and Tanyu.

"You have her eyes from when she first arrived in Konoha. Don't worry, these two know the scars you bear. Let them in, they won't betray you." He says to Raiza, a knowing and fatherly smile on his weathered face.

"And you. You have her eyes before she left for Cloud. Open, full of life. I don't doubt you can help glue her heart back together." He says warmly to Tanyu. "You have the look of a healer, and you have the disposition for it. Please, if you ever have some spare time, consider coming with Ai to help. We always have someone in need, and the gods do look favourably on those who help."

"Ka-san comes here to help?" Tanyu looks shocked.

"Oh yes. Twice a week. She tends to the sick, feeds the hungry. I can't say I'm surprised she never told you though." His smile wanes. "She blames herself for the path the gods chose for her. She never did like the idea that we are bound by our fate."

I sigh, wondering why people like making me out to be a saint. I'm the worst kind of sinner there is. No matter how many I save, it will never compare to those I've slain or those I have yet to slay.

"Ah, you have your father's eyes." He turns his attention to Nisshou. "You study everything around you, testing if it's real or make believe. I also see your desire to protect. Yes, you would have made an excellent monk at our temple. A shame your fate pulls you in another direction. She'll return your affection in time, fret not." Now THAT is interesting. I'm going to have to see just who this 'she' is...

"Ah, and you. Returned to your rightful place at last, I see. Yes, you are where you were meant to be, young one." He says happily to Kawarama. I narrow my eyes slightly, but smile nonetheless. Chazu's never wrong, if he says it there is truth in there waiting to be found. "Do not be so hasty this time. Let your parents protect you until you are strong enough to protect them."

"Heh, like Ka-san would have it any other way?" Kawa-kun announces proudly.

"Too true." His eyes then find Itama, hiding her face in my hair. "Ah ha. Both of you it seems. How fitting. This one will surprise you, Ai. She has her brother's thirst for knowledge, and your thirst for peace. Start her out on those drawings you show the others. Like Sango, she's ready."

"I will." I nod, overwhelmed for some reason.

"Learn to forgive yourself, Ai. Be gentle with yourself, you have to live with yourself either way." He smiles patiently, knowing I won't listen this time either. "And stop blaming yourself for her death. Tsunade accepted her path willingly, and in doing so, spared you. Do you really think she'd have it any other way?"

I try to smile, but there's no life in it. Still, it's hard to argue with him. She'd never have chosen her life over mine. It doesn't hurt less though.

"Jei, you have been learning some of Ai's more... disreputable traits. Do remember to balance the good with the bad." He levels a displeased gaze at Jei. That's interesting. What have you been up to, mister? "And stop holding those secrets just to tease her with them when you please. She knows that you do it and why. That she hasn't become upset with you yet simply astounds me."

"You know she enjoys it just as much as I do, Chazu." Jei smirks, quite pleased with himself. "She wouldn't have me any other way than as I am."

"There's that." The one thing Chazu could never understand... romantic and sexual relationships. His training and lifestyle never offered any insight. And what's more, he's authentically asexual, happily having chosen to be a monk and abstain for life. "Still, what if someone were to manipulate your daughter the same way?"

That throws Jei for a loop. "Whether she enjoys the end result is irrelevant. Have you asked her if she enjoys the journey?" I'm not sure what he means, but that isn't exactly something new – he is usually quite cryptic.

"N-nn." Oh boy. I have a feeling Jei's going to be acting weird for a while again. Chazu has the damnedest knack for unnerving you when he wants to.

"Ah, but you have to go. You'll let me know when you've picked a date, I'm sure. Try not to wait until _that_ _time_ comes..." He offers Jei a meaningful look.

"I don't doubt it'll be soon, Chazu. We'll discuss it once Ai's had time to settle her thoughts." Jei offers, apparently understanding whatever the hell that means.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, October 31st, 8:30 AM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

After getting home, and washing my face, I feel... lighter. There's still so much to handle, still so much going on, but... I guess all I need sometimes is a good cry.

"Ka-san...?" Raiza and Tanyu call me, standing near the door. I turn to them, smiling brightly.

"Everyone ready to go?" I ask, knowing that they are.

"I can take them, if you want...?" Raiza offers, obviously worried about me.

"I'm feeling much better, sweetie." I assure her with an easy smile. "Come on, we can't have you being late. Or worse yet, on time!" I tease.

"Aren't you going to...?" Raiza trails off, making a vague motion with her hand.

"Shadow clones?" I ask, not really needing the confirmation. She nods, concerned. Crap, she's already getting to know me well enough to know my... more obscure habits. I sigh. "I already made them, baby. One's already in our usual meeting spot explaining why you're actually going to be late."

"The sigh?" Yu presses, just as worried.

"I'm sorry..." I look away, blushing. "It's just hard to remember sometimes that I'm not the only one that wo... studies the people around me."

"You're our Ka-san. We depend on you. Is it really so weird that we worry about you?" Yu asks, coming to me and hugging me.

Raiza studies me for a moment longer. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"To train." I answer honestly. "I promised your grandmother I would do everything in my power to keep all of us from joining her... I keep my promises."

Tanyu stiffens in my arms, and Raiza doesn't look too pleased. "Ka-san... are you..."

"I can't risk letting something happen to my children, or my clan." I tell them. "Don't worry, your father's coming with me. If anyone knows when I need to slow down, it's him."

"Nn." That comforts them. How sad that the only thing that comforts them is that Jei will be stalking me like I'm a ticking time bomb. "Shall we?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, October 31st, 2:30 PM, underground lair, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Ai-sama, you are getting careless." Fumio-sama warns. That was probably the third time today he'd 'accidentally' broken one of my bones.

"SHUT IT!" I shout, pain shooting through me as I heal it. It isn't hurting because of the break, it's the fucking healing that's killing me!

"Fumio. Enough!" Jei announces, at my side and checking me over. "Ai, you're done for today." Obviously he isn't in the mood to give a fuck if anyone disagrees.

"I'm fine!" I inform him, flexing my right hand to test if the bone is once again set properly.

"Does it sound like I'm asking." He intones darkly. "You're done."

He isn't done either. "And if you ever break something on my wife again." Jei growls, suddenly in Fumio's face. "I. Will. _**Break**_. _**You**_."

"You do know that she's in pain because she grows stronger with each break?" Fumio asks. "Oh right, you don't care. She's in pain and your instincts are screaming in your ears to protect her."

"Jei! I'm fine!" I get to my feet, if a bit wobbly from being so damn tired.

"Signing with a clan, it affects you. It changes you. But you knew that. You specifically chose for that reason." Fumio continues, completely ignoring the warning signs. Signs like the residual Hachibi's chakra searing through Jei's veins. Signs like Jei balling his fists so tightly that his nails are cutting deep into his palms. "That's why you chose the Leopards. I smell them on you. As well as the Slugs. You wished to be Ai's sword, to strike where she would not. To be her shield; to defend her. But you forget who and what she truly is!"

"Oh? Wha**t is she then?"** Jei's voice is starting to mutate. I walk over to him, focusing on my love for him, and wrap myself around him from behind. The volatile chakra dissipates, leaving only the man I love in my arms.

"If you do not yet know, my telling you will solve _nothing_." Fumio answers cryptically, poofing back to his burrow.

"I'm fine, Jei. Really." I say again. Even though the chakra is no longer influencing him, I know that it's his anger that calls on it so readily. "Carry me home?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, October 31st, 4:00 PM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"Ka-san!" Yu shouts the second she sees me. Even though I had a shadow clone pick them up from school, she knows I'm the real one somehow. She runs to me and dives into my welcoming arms. "Training went well?" She asks, basking in my warmth. Sometimes being able to ignore pain is so good and sooooooo bad.

"I think so."

"Hnn." Jei just has to add his two cents, not even giving me half a chance to tell my side. "She pushed-"

"So how was school?" I interrupt him.

"She pushed herself so far that you had to stop her, huh?" Yu finishes for her father, ignoring my question. Jei's unhappy glare says more than it should. "So in other words, she's on punishment and cannot train for the rest of the day?"

"Her clones can." He intones, obviously still grumpy as shit.

"Good. It's alright, Tou-san, I'll keep an eye on her." Yu offers, settling in for a nice, long cuddle.

"Not trusting that." Jei says. "She's already tried sneaking away."

"What if I summon my four teams? You can explain Yumi what happened. You know she won't let me do anything and the others will-"

"I'm _not_ letting you out of my sight." He reiterates. For the... eighteenth time? I'm almost tempted to believe that he wants to keep an eye on me. _Almost_.

"Alright. But I have a plan to help Yu-chan train, and I could really use Team Gamma for that. Would you object?" I offer, studying him from the corner of my eye.

"Sensory?" He asks. When I nod, he mulls that over for a long moment. "And you will sit idly by and let your team train her?" I nod again. I'm too sore to do much of anything right now! Sitting and watching sounds divine!

He shrugs, but doesn't answer. "Alright." I bite my left thumb and go through the motions. All four of my teams appear from out of the smoke. "Good afternoon."

All sixteen Usagi smile brightly at me. "I have a request of you. I need help training my babies."

"Ai-sama should know she need only ask." Inejiro answers easily, getting a round of nods from the others.

"Thank you." I bow, but wince when my muscles protest the motion. "I'm a bit... worn out from my training with Fumio-sama." I explain when Yumi starts studying me. That Jei growls doesn't really help much either.

"Tanyu needs to start her sensory training. Asami, Gina, I want the two of you working with her." Both Team Gamma Usagi nod, smiling at Yu-chan.

"Shiori, I want you to focus on Kawarama. He's already unlocked his chakra and is well on his way to being an excellent swordsman. I want you to help round his training somewhat. Get creative." Shiori nods, petting Kawa-kun's head and smiling at him. He doesn't seem unhappy with the arrangement either.

"Yuka, I believe Nisshou is the ideal student for you. He shares your love for Sealing, and prefers action over words. I want you to show him some of the Battle Sealing jutsus we've been working on. Start slow and simple, but I believe he can handle it." Yuka smiles brightly, nodding to Nisshou – who she's suddenly standing next to.

"As for the others. Other than Inejiro, Akiko and Yumi, I want you to each pick one of our children and help them to train." I instruct. "I trust your judgement."

"Ai-sama... I have a question?" Akiko sits beside me. I nod to her. "Did you really ask the Elders for us create an outpost here?"

"Of course...?" I wonder at the odd question. "I mean, it feels weird having to summon you guys some times. I've gotten so spoiled having you around."

Akiko feels overjoyed to hear that. "That's why you are getting your children used to us?"

"Of course not." I glare at her. "I want to train them myself, but as you can tell from mister _sunshine and rainbows_ over there, that isn't happening right now." Jei makes a noise, frowning at me. He **really** isn't pleased with how hard I pushed myself earlier.

"Since I can't train them, who could I better trust with my precious people than my personal summons?" I ask, smiling at her.

"You think she even notices that we're here?" Rika asks, amused.

"Probably doesn't care. You know how she is." Kei is just as amused.

"Hnn. Akiko, the reason I didn't want you with one of the kids, is because I want you working with Rika. She's Water and primarily a Sealing specialist. She's also very much close quarters combat. I can think of no one better to train my best friend than you." I say. Akiko is almost in tears, knowing that I'm trusting her with someone super important to me. "Inejiro... I want you to work with Raiza. She's quite proud of her swordsmanship skills, but I want you to help her with everything thing else for now. She's Lightning, by the way." Inejiro nods seriously, eyeing Raiza.

"Everyone, please take care of my precious people." I bow low, wincing and cursing my sore muscles and impressive collection of bruises.

"Ai-sama, stop bowing this instant!" Yumi gets on my case. "We appreciate it, but you are clearly meant to rest!" Yup, that's why I didn't assign Yumi to anyone. She'd be too distracted keeping an eye on me.

"I'm sorry." I look down and away. "Jei, if you and Yumi could help me to the porch so I can rest and watch my babies train?"

"I'll get a futon and some extra sheets." Raiza announces, dashing towards the stairs.

"Ooh! She might want a snack!" Tanyu heads towards the kitchen. Nisshou doesn't say anything at all, he just offers me a flower he'd likely picked en route. I smile, hugging him gently – I'm a bit _tender_ right now after all.

"Did she just say she needs help to get to the porch?" Kei mumbles to Rika. I might not be actively scanning right now, but my hearing works just fine, thank you!

"Jei growls every time she winces. What do you think?" Rika mumbles back. "I think you better stay close to them. Jei might end up going berserk if someone accidentally gets too close."

"Agreed. Pou, you keep an eye on Himono and the kids?" I roll my eyes. "And Choco, Hibari, you two mind summoning your teams to make sure everyone gets one on one attention?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, October 31st, 5:00 PM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

"... Do I want to know?" Savana asks, eyeing me wrapped up in a futon with my head in Jei's lap.

"I'm fine. I just overdid it training." Jei growls, but doesn't say anything. "How can I help?"

"Well, I was trying to find your shadow clone in your office, but it seems she already has a meeting with Kosuke-sama and the teachers. So I figured there's always going to one of you around your kids around this time of day." Savana explains, sort of. That does explain why she's here, but not what she wants with me. "I got a quote for the appliances we need for those apartments. The price is a bit steep, but Takata-san assures me it's all high quality and everything comes with a five year warranty."

"Jei?" I indirectly ask him to handle this. I'm too comfortable, and I'd rather not show how both of my arms are currently swathed in enough gauze to make me look like a mummy from an old horror show. He eyes Savana carefully, but she seems to understand the situation, so she approaches him from his 'free side' – ensuring that Jei is between her and me. She hands him the papers, which he peruses carefully.

"I think this is a good choice. Fully decked out kitchens and bathrooms. Excellent central heating and cooling systems. Yes, the price is a bit steep over all, but I believe Ai would agree that our people are worth it. In fact, keep a record of this set up. I'm sure we'll want something similar when the time comes." Jei nods, handing her the quotation papers.

"About that." Savana carefully takes the papers and takes a step back to not trigger his territorial instincts. "I've been working with Kosuke-sama on a proposal for renovating Kikyo Castle once everyone has been properly settled into their new homes. Though there has yet to be an official decision, Kosuke-sama agrees that having a proposal to review is something Ai-sama would appreciate."

"Nn." Jei nods, smiling gratefully. I can't even tell if it's for her thoughtful nature –i.e. stepping back and quieting his suddenly overwhelming instincts– or her thorough approach at taking care of the whole clan. "Perhaps a brief overview?"

"Of course. Kikyo Castle has five storeys above ground. It is my suggestion to house the Inner Circle families on the fourth floor together. With a bit of remodelling, we could turn the entire floor into five comfortable apartments fit for your families. Then the third and fifth floors would house elite guards to ensure there will be no 'surprises'. Kosuke-sama informed me that Ai-sama requested that the Usagi clan make an outpost here. It might perhaps be wise to house a number of them in the basement levels. And I've drawn up some suggestions on the gardens." She lays it out. It's not a very fleshed out explanation, but it does show some tactical prowess on her part.

"Hmm." I think about that. "Make it six apartments. Keep one as an open space where we can come together. It would also make it easier to invite others over and not have to worry too much about the younger ones' nap time."

"True, but then we're talking about nearly four-hundred square metres per apartment. We'd never need that much space." Jei adds. "Perhaps smaller apartments? So long as we can live comfortably, I see no issue with allowing more people on the same floor as us."

"What would you suggest?" Savana asks, caught off guard. It isn't often you hear someone ask for _less_ space to live in.

"A hundred square metres per apartment is more than sufficient. And it's the same offered to the other families." Jei points out. I don't get involved, I'm not even sure what that might entail, really. "What do you think, Ai? Would you rather us have an apartment the size of the main house to ourselves, or would you rather something more cosy to keep the kids closer to us?"

"Silly question. I want my babies close by." I like how he words that. I'm great in a fight and all that, but ask me about houses and square metres? Psh, you might as well try to explain neurosurgery to Itama.

"Hmm. With that kind of set up... I mean, if we were to base it on the apartments already designed, you might be able to house the entire Main House on the third and fourth floors." Savana runs the numbers through her head.

"That's perfect! Then we can maybe discuss having other families live in the castle with us!" I enthuse. "I mean, I'd love having Kana and Maki nearby. Maybe you and Sahara? We could use the second floor for offices and keep the main hall and the crèche on the ground floor. And the basements would be ideal for the Usagi! And maybe a few dojos for taijutsu training and whatnot? We'd also need a specialized Water training room, like we have here. And I'll want a separate room for... stuff."

That shocks her. Well and truly shocks her. She works her mouth, trying to say something, anything. But I don't really think she'd ever even considered the possibility of me wanting her and her family in the castle with us.

"Every apartment was designed with multiple hidden caches for weapons and scrolls. We're a shinobi clan, remember?" Jei points out. "And you know we'll make the space work for us."

"Sounds good to me." I nod, cuddling in Jei's warmth. He starts stroking my hair, a content smile finally making its way to his features – and his eyes.

"I'll rework the plans immediately. Perhaps we could discuss it in a meeting later this week? I should have them ready by Friday?" She offers.

"Nn. Three PM?" I suggest.

"I'll arrange it." She nods, then bows low to us. "And, Jei-sama? Please have Ai-sama checked out. You're showing signs of an expectant father." The colour drains from my face. Naturally, Yumi doesn't even wait for anyone, she starts scanning me immediately.

"I detect no signs of pregnancy. Perhaps it's simply too soon?" Yumi comforts me, then immediately discomforts me once again. "Jei-sama, would you support my motion to have her banned from training for the coming two weeks just to be sure?"

"Go get Choco. She knows how to check for menstrual cycle... stuff." Jei seems quite... embarrassed, talking about this. But at the same time... the look in his eyes. I think he's about ready to jump through the roof from excitement, but is trying not to get his hopes up too much at the same time.

"I'll see myself out." Savana bows again, leaving without another word.

**-Ai clone currently with Shizune. Inform Shizune that her little jaunt is over. Plausible pregnancy. Haul ass back to Konoha immediately.-** Jei announces to all my clones through the seal. One thing I hate about that damn seal sometimes. If I open a link to someone, my clones wouldn't ever hear anything of it. But if someone ones a link to me, all clones and I hear it.

I sigh. This is going to be such a headache. Even if it's just a pregnancy scare, people are going to be so overwhelmingly cautious with me for the next... lifetime(!?) that I'm going to end up hurting someone eventually.

Last I checked, Shizune was in the Land of Fangs. Theoretically, it should take her more than a week to get here. I wouldn't be surprised if she got here by morning. When Jei extends his hand away from me, and a portal opens, letting Shizune and my clone through... All I can do is sigh.

"Ai-chan! I thought you said you were using the contrac-"

I glare at Shizune, shutting her up immediately. She looks around, spying all the kids now very much ignoring their training.

"I want her inside. Now. Jei!" I sigh... I've never wanted my period to come so badly in my entire life.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, October 31st, 5:45 PM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

I've pretty much had it with people. Everyone's been kicked out of my bedroom, but you think I'm alone? HA! All four of my Usagi teams are here. My kids are here. Jei is glaring holes into anything that moves anywhere near me. Shizune and Choco are hovering over me like flies (pests, I swear to Kami-sama). You'd think that something as simple as 'no pregnancy detected' would be sufficient, right? Psh! Yeah, uh huh, sure. NO!

Because of the _possibility_ that it just simply can't be detected **_YET_**, Shizune and Choco are scanning every fucking molecule of my being to see if my training isn't possibly having a negative effect on a plausible pregnancy that they can't even detect. I've been fighting a fucking Kage level taijutsu **master** every day for the last two fucking weeks... what do you think THAT could do to your stupid fucking theory!? Hmm?

"Fumio's been very careful not to hit you once anywhere near there." Choco eventually announces. "Do you think he knows something?" Hmm, maybe I'm just cautious about where I let the fucker hit me!? Ever think of that!?

"I don't know him well enough to guess. Either way there's no way I'm letting her train until we know for sure." Shizune announces. I open my mouth to complain, but Jei growls again. I just roll my eyes. You see what I get for being female? Now I'm not just a Ming vase, I'm a plausibly –though theoretically impossibly– pregnant Ming vase that everyone's going to be so fucking paranoid with that going berserk on someone is only a matter of time. Too many pregnancies have been detected lately. Now everyone is just **_itching_** for me to get pregnant too! Getting married so young isn't enough for you people!?

I'M FUCKING THIRTEEN! I'm **_NOT(!)_** pregnant!

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 28_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Oh dear. Ai is not a happy camper right now. Only, is she pregnant? I don't know...? Biologically it's plausible. I mean, from the moment a female has her first period, her body is technically preparing to get pregnant every month. And girls as young as seven have brought babies to term. So, from a biological and physiological standpoint, it's not impossible? _****_Sorry, but this just seems like the best place to leave you guys..._**

**_At any rate, October 31st. Commonly known as Halloween, but also known by many other names. It's the Western traditional day to honour the dead, though most people don't know that. It's roots can be traced back to Ancient Egypt, but it was also adopted by Christian tradition. All Saints Day, November 1st, has more of the reputation, but frankly just like Christmas Day and Christmas Eve mean more or less the same thing..._**

**_Of course, the Japanese have August 13th to 15th, a celebration known as Obon, or just Bon. Which was started in the 7th century by a monk that saw his mother had descended into the hungry ghost realm. It's fascinating! Google it!_**

**_Updated October 13th, 2015._**


	34. Arc 2 - Don't give me that!

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 2 – Senju: past, present, future – Chapter 29 – Don't give me that!**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 5:00 AM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with original~_**

Someone dies. Today. Slowly. Painfully. And without the use of chakra, just to make sure I don't give anyone the impression that I need MORE surveillance!

Seriously! What kind of fucking bullshit is this!? Team Delta has been taking one hour shifts to monitor me, even as I 'sleep'. Team Beta has been taking two hour shifts outside my bedroom door. Not that I'm actually allowed to scan to confirm that, mind you! Team Gamma's been outside my window, taking four hour shifts in pairs. And Team Alpha? Sleeping in my room, of course. Well... let's be accurate and correct. They are in my room, in futons on the floor surrounding my bed. Whether they've actually slept... is debateable – they haven't.

And that's just MY Usagi teams. Those are just the ones I've CONFIRMED. I don't doubt for a fucking second that Jei's growling has been because of someone 'popping in' to check how I'm doing. Not that I'm allowed to scan to confirm that anyone's been here, or who they are, mind you. Just Jiraiya, Tenzo, Hayate, Naruto, Sasuke, Shizune, Kouji, Daichi, Pou, Kei, and Kakashi. To name a few.

And this is all under the pretence of a **plausible** pregnancy. Not confirmed. Not actual and factual. Not even probable. PLAUSIBLE!

I sigh, exasperated with these people. "Morning." Jei opens his eyes and turns to me. "Sorry about everyone." Sorrow's evident in his tone.

"You haven't slept." I say.

"Nor have you." He counters. "Worried?"

I shouldn't be worried. I can't be pregnant. But... "... Maybe?" I dunno. We had sex. There's still the chance...? I sigh, frustrated. "There's just no way, though. I mean, I used the contraceptive jutsu each time beforehand. And I've never bodged a jutsu after mastering it in my life."

"There's always a first time." He just had to go there. Still, he carefully tugs me into his arms, letting me rest my head on his chest and starts stroking my hair. I'm still pretty bruised and sore from yesterday, so he's extra gentle with me. "Can you please stop scanning? I know there's practically no chance. But..."

I sigh, frustrated, exasperated and feeling so fucking useless. Ninety-nine percent of what I accomplish on an average day is achieved via chakra. All of my sensory tricks and skills are subtle chakra applications to the right part(s) of my body. Clones, chakra. Weapons skills, mostly physical, but plenty of chakra usage there too. Seal manipulation, chakra. Fu... king... hell...

I'd better not be pregnant! But... what if I am...? How would my baby feel if they ever found out I was so against having them?

"Why are you crying?" Jei asks gently.

"I dunno..." I really don't want to put my thoughts into words. They shouldn't even have formed into thoughts in the first place. You know what? If I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant. I'll just have to find some way to deal with it.

"I know we didn't plan this, love." He murmurs. Great, now I can't even tell if he's using my name, or if he's just calling me 'love'. "But if you are... you'd be the best mom in the world. Hell, you already are."

"N-nn."

"I'm serious. Raiza adores you, and she doesn't even like most of the people she interacts with. Yu idolizes you. Nisshou lives to make you smile, and he's always begging for another hug. Kawa doesn't stop smiling every time you compliment him. And you're Ita's whole world." He lays it all out. And he's being so damn sweet about it too. Too sweet. Now I'm crying even more.

"Chiko and Sango never stop bugging Ka-san about when they can come see you." He continues. "Hell, Ka-san even asks you for advice when she doesn't know what to do with my sisters. Mikoto adores you, and have you noticed that you're the only person she goes to willingly if her mother's holding her? Not even Sasuke can claim that privilege."

I don't answer him. I don't want to. It's not that I don't know what he's telling me. It's just that... it doesn't matter. If I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant. I'll just have to deal with it. It's alright, Ai, you'll get through this. And preferably without killing someone for trying to help you.

One can only hope.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 8:45 AM, en route to Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha~_**

I can't help but notice how everyone –and I mean EVERYONE– is staring at me. But then again, with sixteen Usagi forming a clear perimeter around my group, it's kind of... attention grabbing? The Usagi don't seem to grasp the concept of deception. At all. Not that having a Slug and a Leopard behind me is helping in the least. Or that all of the Inner Circle is surrounding me. Even Himono is with us, so that Pou didn't feel bad about leaving her at home. I sigh.

Himono is being so understanding to me. She's been offering me that I-know-what-you're-going-through look –complete with lopsided grin– ever since she saw me this morning. And I mean for everything. The kids treating me like I can't dish out rice, Himono gave me the look. Jei deciding that he'll help Itama eat, Himono gave me the look. Itama _actually_ **accepting** that I'm not helping her with her food, Himono gave me the look. Raiza and Tanyu cooing over everything I did, Himono gave me the look. Jei growling because Pou got too close to me by accident, Himono gave me the look – right before Jei accidently got too close to Himono and Pou nearly clouted him, I gave her the look right back.

Rika's been fussing over me all fucking morning too. Honestly, other than the kids and the Usagi –just my teams, mind you, the others get growled at if they stray too close to me– Rika and the other Inner Circle mothers are the only ones that can get near me without Jei acting up. Kouji and Daichi are... not growled at per se, but still they're met with cautious suspicion. They're so understanding about it too; they've been signing to Jei to let him know in advance if they need to approach me for something. Otherwise, they've kept to the back of the group, with Kei in the lead.

I... don't even know how to feel about all of this. I mean, on the one hand, I've never felt safer. On the other, I've... No. Ai, if you are, you are. Stop doing this to yourself. They are being sweet, and protective, and paranoid for you. I sigh.

That of course gets Jei and Rika's immediate attention, and both turn to me to ask what's wrong. I think Jei's ready to carry me, if it comes to that. That just makes me groan. "It's nothing." I assure Jei, but he clearly isn't buying it.

Rika gently tugs my arm to get my attention, asking me with her eyes what's wrong. I look to the others, then look back to her and mutely sigh. The snort, the barely noticeable raising of one eyebrow: what'd you expect? I roll my eyes, not disagreeing with her.

Once we get to the castle, I hug my babies. All of my nieces come for a hug too, but my nephews look to Jei before daring to. He nods to each in turn, letting them know it's okay, and they each treat me like I'm some sort of fragile thing that their mother told them to handle with extreme care. Yeah, Himono gives me the look again. We both roll our eyes at how frail we've suddenly become.

Is it sad that I know they'll never let me teach my classes now? Rika offers a hug and a few encouraging words (don't kill anyone), before she takes off to her first class. Choco heads off as well, Kaiya still firmly in her arms, and dragging Hibari behind her. I can't help but smile that their teams trail behind them as well, sticking to the shadows to ease Jei and Pou somewhat.

"You have a class. Go. And try to arrange one of the Ono clansmen to take over my Healing classes." I offer, knowing any other suggestion will be branded as heresy and treated as such.

"Alright." He makes three shadow clones, who each take off in a different direction. Surprise, surprise, Jei –I'm positive this is the original– stays put. "Rika already agreed to take over your Sealing classes, and Karin's going to take over your Healing classes. I'll be taking over your homeroom classes." He informs me about... oh, thirty seconds later. Yeah, this was discussed and agreed upon in thirty seconds. Uh huh.

Choosing to not let it get to me, I turn to Himono and we give each other the look again. "Don't worry. You don't really ever get used to it." She says, shrugging. "I haven't at least." Not helping.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 10:00 AM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"It's quite alright, I understand." Kosuke-san says easily, sitting down much further away than usual. Jei nods in gratitude, not having to have made as much as a peep. "I've spoken to the Four Elders. They've agreed to station a thousand Usagi here for the time being. I've spoken to Naruto about setting up a seal to allow them to summon themselves to our location. He said it should be done by the end of the day." Yeah, Nii-san's going to start being quite paranoid himself now. Wonderful.

"As well, it would seem that Hinata-sama is also expecting. My, it seems almost as if the three of you planned this." Kosuke-san seems quite amused. I'm not. And I certainly am not commenting on this.

"What of the plans to adjust the class agendas?" I ask, trying to steer this away from the current... topic.

"It's being handled. I've also arranged that a number of our own people are currently teacher's aides, so as to ensure that they will have their own job in the future. Enough have been selected so as to ensure that there should be enough capable teachers within our own clan." He explains VERY carefully. In other words, should we decide to give the other clans the boot, we'll survive.

"Alright. Have you considered my suggestion to start training Aki and Osamu to be Mitsugi's aides?"

"They're being trained when they don't have classes. Mitsugi has been very careful to show them everything he knows – I've been checking." Kosuke assures me. That's good. "As well, there've been more petitions to move into our district. Far more detailed petitions. I've already denied them, but I'm keeping copies to that you may peruse them at your leisure."

"Their motivation?"

He shrugs. "Nothing you need concern yourself with, for now. Your will is clear and they will be denied until after we've tended to our own. I've sent word to them to explain why they've been denied. They understand our position."

"Good." I nod. "Have you brought Shizune up to speed on everything? Including the new summoning contract?"

"I have. As well, Matsuri, Mitsugi, Udon and Moegi have each already signed. I was present to bear witness for our clan." He assures me. I nod, pleased. "I also have that meeting set up with Kujaku of Artisan. Kouji and Daichi have already made arrangements for their weapons, but I was made to understand you wished something modified?"

"Yes. Mamaru." My umbrella. I never use her, so keeping her is pointless. "I wish for you to take Yu-chan with you to this appointment and have Mamaru modified to her specifications."

"As you desire." Kosuke-san nods. "I've been getting some... questions about the Genin Selection Exams?"

"Oh?" I smirk, wondering if they'd already started their research.

"Yes. It seems the older Inner Circle children have been discussing it with their classmates. Now essentially everyone from secondary education is checking with me to confirm. There have also been numerous questions about what each colour entails for those that bear it?" He seems curious.

"Good. Then they've passed the first part of their test." I smile. "I'm sorry for not informing you, but I needed to test our children's willingness to aid the clan. Yes, I wish for the GSE's first round to take place on December fifteenth at nine in the morning, and a secondary exam on the twentieth at three in the afternoon. They were to be my ambassadors in informing the clan of the exams and the details thereof."

"Ah, I thought as much." Kosuke-san smiles happily. "Well, they have everyone training and studying hard in preparation. And it would seem they've become quite... adamant in understanding everything perfectly as well? I assume that is your doing."

"They know I will judge them more harshly than the others. Any little mistake will be enough to fail them outright." I say with a nod.

"Rightly so. Even the smallest mistake could cost your life at a critical moment." He agrees with me. "There's been demand for extra classes on almost every subject. It would seem that everyone is following the example set."

"Good. There is still time, but I would like for you to start preparing a proper exam. Each exam is to be colour coded according to specialization, based on our expectations of those colours. I will have a scroll prepared for you what each portion of the exams should entail. Naturally, for the taijutsu and weapons portions, they must face you so that you can adequately judge their skill."

"Of course. Am I to assume that to pass for Genin, they'll be required to perform on Chuunin level?" He asks, smirking.

"Was there ever a doubt?" I smirk as well. He shrugs, highly amused.

"Like mother, like daughter. She'd be proud of you." He says, a fatherly smile gracing his features. "Ah, that reminds me. It would seem your eldest has requested the right to become a summoner, pending her graduation."

"Raiza? A yellow? I'd pegged her for a black." I admit, caught off guard.

"Oh, she is. But she wishes a contract to aid in her endeavours." He clarifies.

"I see..." That's interesting. She's planning ahead. "Offer her a list of the five contracts, pros, cons, the works. Tell her that she must request permission from the highest ranking summoner of the contract she wishes to sign. However, if she chooses for the Cats... well, she'd then technically become the highest ranking summoner in the clan... but she'd still be able to discuss it with the others. Yes, that's what we'll do."

"And the others asking the same?" He asks.

"Same answer. Not everyone will be accepted as summoner. Inform the highest ranking summoner to prepare a test for the applicants. It is their duty to ensure only those they find worthy may sign. And only after they've earned at least Genin Rank, not a moment before." I instruct.

"Of course." He nods again. "There have been whispers of the Armadillo contract being Senju property? How should I handle that?"

"It isn't. That is Senju Daichi's. He, and only he, has the right to do with it as he pleases. Inform him I said so. If he decides someone is worthy to sign, it is his right and privilege to allow or disallow it. Whether he tests them or not."

"Nn." He nods solemnly, obviously agreeing with me. That contract belonged to Daichi's parents. No one will tell him what to do with it. Not even me. "One last thing. With Jiraiya-sama's aid, construction has sped up considerably. It would seem he's been summoning Toads to help as well. The shopping centre should be complete by the end of next week, and the hospital and school perhaps the week after. The apartment complex is taking somewhat longer, considering all the additional seals Naruto-kun has been adding, but he says that he'll help speed things along to counterbalance this."

"N-nn." Damn it! Now I suddenly have the urge to talk to the old coot. "If you see them, please ask them to come see me. I would like to thank them personally."

"And to let Jiraiya-sama off the hook?" He asks, a bright smile evident even in his tone. I look away, refusing to confirm or deny that. "I'll be sure to let them know. Thank you for your time, Ai-sama."

Kosuke-san sees himself out, leaving me alone with Jei – and sixteen Usagi. "You've been getting better at those sensory jutsu." I tell him. He'd told me well in advance that Kosuke was coming, after all.

"N-nn." He blushes, embarrassed. "I've seen just what you can do when you couple that with other skills. So..."

"Good." I smile approvingly. "Hold on, let me just go to the bathroom."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 10:30 AM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

Returning to Jei –with Akiko, Shiori, Yuka and Inejiro hot on my heels– I try, truly try, to keep it together. I could deny the 'not detected yet'. I could deny the 'it's a possibility'. I could grouse and mope and complain about how paranoid everyone is. But my urine has NEVER smelled like that!

"Ai!?" Jei's at my side before I can blink. "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He's kicking himself in the teeth for letting me out of his sight, but I'm so... overloaded with this new information that I can't quite bring myself to process it.

"I smell it." I mumble.

"Smell it?" He asks, unable to make sense of me or my words.

"hCG. The pregnancy hormone. It makes a pregnant woman's urine have a very unique scent, an overwhelming scent, during the first trimester." I drone, still not quite able to wrap my mind around this. "I'm pregnant."

"Nn." Akiko agrees. "Two week along."

"You knew." I turn to her, but it's Jei that says the words. "That means Fumio knew and he's been purposely pushing her too far."

"He did. He's been dropping hints the whole time, but we have rules about discussing such matters. Rules even the Elders cannot break." Inejiro says. "He didn't expect Ai-sama to push as hard or as far as she did. He'd expected her to quit after the first day..."

"Che." Jei snorts. "Ai wouldn't quit if it killed her."

"We've told Fumio-sama as much." While they keep going back and forth... I'm too busy trying to wrap my brain around this. And it doesn't seem to be working. At all.

"I'm pregnant." I say, almost trying to test the words. Part of me is so overjoyed that I'm afraid it'll run away with me. The other part is shitting herself with worry. "I'm pregnant."

Jei's eyes find mine. He gently takes both my hands into his, the broadest shit-eating grin on his face I've ever seen. "We're pregnant." He agrees.

"We're going to have... a baby..." I look to him, but my eyes just won't focus.

"Our sixth baby." He agrees.

"We're pregnant... And Chazu didn't say a word about this..." I drone, still not quite there yet. Jei helps me to sit down, and I'm seriously too out of it to even consider complaining.

"What do you think he meant by 'before _that time_' then?" Jei reminds me.

"... You knew?" I ask him.

"I knew it was a possibility. And my instincts have been slowly taking over for nearly a week now..." He admits. "Not to mention how weird you've been acting lately."

"... I've been acting weird?"

"Ever since Fuu and the others arrived. Ever since I left for that border patrol. You've been craving me worse than you ever have. I thought at first that it was just a delayed honeymoon phase, but you've been craving sex more too. And you've been getting emotional for the weirdest things, even for you. Yes, often it was justifiable, but the intensity changed and... going so far as slapping Naruto? That isn't like you at all..."

"The kids have been noticing it too. And I don't just mean yesterday. That's why Nisshou and Kawarama have been bringing you so many flowers, they thought you were just upset about something and wanted to cheer you up."

"... I..." My brain just can't process this. I'm hearing every word, but... "I'm... pregnant?"

"Yes, love. We're really pregnant." He sounds amused. "You have our child growing inside you." He tugs my hand to my abdomen, placing it over my womb and covering it with his own. "Right here."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 11:30 AM, visitors' sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"No, Kakashi. This will no longer wait." I tell him plainly. He and Jiraiya don't look pleased, but both can understand. "I will not let this issue linger any longer. Fuck the other targets. Fuck the other missions. I want the security holes plugged. And I will do it with or without your blessing."

"Tell me you're not..." Jiraiya looks worried.

"I will not risk a fight." I tell him plainly, both indirectly confirming my pregnancy and my refusal to risk it. "I told you already, I work best behind the scenes."

"How's Jei taking the news?" Kakashi turns to my husband.

"Notice how far away you're sitting?" I ask, amused – annoyed as well, but mostly amused. Jei'd set up this meeting himself, literally seating me and him at the small end of the table, where no one usually sits. That meant the only logical place for Kakashi and Jiraiya, was on the other side of the table, three metres away. Jei doesn't say anything, he just snorts. "Now, will you give me the information, or am I going to have to start my investigations from scratch?"

"I'm sorry. I can't let you get involved." Jiraiya announces. "I'll do the investigating. I'll do the executing. You can plan and plot all you want, but it'll be me making the moves."

"I don't care who does it. It needs to be done." I inform him blithely.

"Hold on, don't I get a say?" Kakashi tries.

"No." I intone. "The Third should have handled him, but didn't. The Fourth should have handled him, but didn't... Even Ka-san didn't handle him. I am not going to lose any more sleep because that... THING... would dare allow hostile shinobi into our village."

"We have no proof of that." Kakashi tries to reason.

"Then I'll leave no proof it was me." I counter. "Danzo. Dies."

"You mean **_I'll_** leave no proof." Jiraiya corrects. "I told you already I won't let you get involved in this."

"Daddy, you listen to me! If you think I won't..." My eyes go wide with shock, the weight of what I just said crashing into me. I blush and look away, unable and unwilling to continue with what I wanted to say.

"I won't risk losing you, baby." He says, a smile in his tone. Not that I'd dare looking at him to confirm. I hear footsteps coming towards me. When Jei doesn't growl, or otherwise negatively react, I assume that either this is a genjutsu, or I'm simply dreaming this whole scene. Jiraiya scoops me up into his arms, holding me like he usually would, but tenderly, carefully. "Not you, not Naruto, not my grandkids. Hell, even Sasuke's bratty ways are growing on me. And the three of you happen to produce children that Danzo will become _very _interested in sooner or later." He explains.

"And what about you...?" I ask, tears already staining my emotional control. "I already lost Ka-san... would you be heartless enough to make me lose you too?"

He snorts. "I'm not going anywhere." He assures me. "But even if I were, keeping you safe would be worth it."

"Daddy, n-no... please don't..." Fucking hormones. Fucking emotional rollercoaster I can't fucking control. "D-don't talk like th-that..."

"We don't get to pick how or when we die." He reminds me. "But I swear to you, I'll be there to dance with you at your wedding. I'll be around long enough to tell you who your newest baby reminds me of."

"Tou-san." Jei says evenly. I can feel Jiraiya turn to him, probably wondering what he wants. "Ai can't take losing another parent at all. Let alone so soon. Please don't ever talk like that around her."

"Good point." He concedes, almost too easily. He kisses me gently on my temple, and smells my hair. "I'm sorry, baby. Would it help if I kept a shadow clone nearby so you can keep an eye on me?"

I laugh, not really meaning to – or wanting to for that matter. "Your clone will be more keeping an eye on me."

"Can you blame your old man? I mean, if Jei's instincts don't register me as a threat... I figure it means you both really do see me as your father." He sounds amused. Too amused. That even thinking about his death brings me to tears didn't hint at what my heart claimed him as? That I called him daddy, didn't tell him something? That he and Tou-san are the only ones I let picked me up... none of that said anything to him?

I grumble, unhappy with his stupid wording. And that I'm still in tears doesn't help.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 4:00 PM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"I'm fine!" I assure them for the millionth time, and they just barely got home. "Really, nothing to worry about."

"Ka-san, when you say not to worry. That's when I worry most." Raiza says, sighing and obviously exasperated with me. Luckily she said it soft enough that only I could hear her... Well, me and every Jounin or higher ranked shinobi in this room. And Usagi. And Leopard. And I'm pretty sure there will be Toads crawling all over this place by now, but those Toads are sneaky as hell, so I can't say for sure.

I groan, wondering why I seem to collect overprotective people. "Sweetie, short of the world ending, I'm in the most secure environment known to man. I'm fine."

"Did you want something to snack on?" Yu-chan asks, just coming back from the kitchen. Without waiting for me to answer, she lays out a tray of tofu rolls that Inaho obviously made, along with my chopsticks – I can only smile that Tanyu set my blue pair of chopsticks in front of me, and left a cup with 'unclaimed' chopsticks for whoever else wants. That Nisshou brings in two pots of tea and Rei and Hisao are sharing the cups between them... I just roll my eyes.

"You guys are just as bad as your father." I inform them.

"Sounds like a compliment to me!" Kawarama announces, offering me a pink rose he'd picked on the way home. I didn't think there'd still be any roses left in bloom.

"Aww, honey, it's gorgeous!" I smell the rose, enjoying its soft and delicate fragrance.

"Tou-san said it was your favourite." Kawarama brags, showing that he's been bugging his father for all things Ai. "Well, pink roses and red tulips." He shrugs, trying to look cool.

"Thank you." I kiss him on the cheek, enjoying that he's blushing and rubbing the back of his head – pleased and embarrassed. "By the way, Raiza, don't you have a class soon?"

"Nope. I switched up my schedule so that I only have classes when the others do. That way I can help around here!" She announces happily. "Kosuke-sama wasn't in the least surprised."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, shaking my head with a resigned smile. "You know what's sad?" I grouse. "Knowing your father didn't have to ask."

"Why would someone have to ask us to take care of you?" Yu sounds confused. I wave it off. I taught them to be this way; I guess I'll just have to live with it. "So anyway! I talked to aunty Inaho, she's going to be teaching me how to make these tofu rolls!"

I smile, grabbing my chopsticks and tasting one of the rolls. I moan almost immediately – she'd made the sweet red bean rolls again! Nisshou pours me some tea, kissing me on my cheek and sitting down next to me. Then he gives Tanyu a meaningful look.

"Oh right!" Tanyu remembers whatever that's supposed to mean. "We had a project in class this week, to work on a family portrait." She takes out her scroll with her things. She doesn't mark her seals, I'll have to talk to her about that, but she does happily unseal and reseal quite a bit of her school scrolls and notes. She's clearly a religious note-taker with the amount of scrolls with shorthand scribbles to mark them – mostly dates and subject names.

"I'd given in a completely different one, of course." She says idly, still going through her things to find the right one. "But if sensei is talking about something really boring, or something I already know more about than he does, I tend to work on... HA! HERE IT IS!" She unseals an A4 piece of paper, and carefully places it on the table for me to see.

In the very centre, Jei and I stand together. I can see the hint of a blush on my face, and Jei's right hand is missing, clearly on the small of my back, as usual. His left hand is on my belly, just over my womb, and there's a cocky smirk on his face, looking at something in front of us. I follow his eyes, finding Kawarama stomping like a monster, an angry look in his eyes, but a smirk on his lips. He's clearly chasing after Itama who is laughing and squealing. Raiza is standing to my right, watching Kawarama with a frown and the vein in her forehead throbbing, ready to pop. Next to Jei is Tanyu, giggling at her older sister's expense. And next to her is Nisshou, shrugging and wondering what the problem is.

"Y-you d-drew this?" I ask, tears in my eyes. "Yu-chan... it's amazing!" I praise, studying the drawing again. The details are spot on, and I can easily tell who's who just by their facial expression – though she'd managed to capture our hairstyles perfectly, and I can even see Itama's two-tone hair almost swaying from the attention to detail.

"Sweetie...?" I turn to Jei, but his eyes and his cocky smirk match the drawing too well to have to wonder what he thinks about Yu's work.

"We're framing this." Jei says, not broking any argument. "Think you can manage one of every Inner Circle family? We could hang them here in the family sitting room."

"Nn!" Yu agrees happily.

"And maybe I can get you an A2 sheet so you can do one really big one with all of us..." Jei thinks out loud. "What do you think, Ai? Have the big group drawing in the middle and the five family drawings around it?"

"If Yu can handle it, it sounds lovely." I admit, proud of my baby.

"I can handle it!" She announces proudly, beaming that we think so highly of her work.

"Alright then. I'll leave it to our resident artist." Jei smiles, petting her hair. "For now, I think it's time everyone gets down to their training." Everyone nods, most cautiously approaching me for a hug and a kiss, before grabbing a tofu roll on their way to the back yard. All of my Usagi join them, leaving only Yumi to stalk me.

Leaving me only with Jei and Itama. And the other Inner Circle mothers and toddlers. And Kirira. And Katsui. And I'm almost certain there's still daddy's Shadow Clone lingering around somewhere; the same could probably be said for Naruto clones.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 7:00 PM, visitors' sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"Jei, really. This is Kakashi and Shikaku we're talking about." I argue.

"I don't care." Jei doesn't budge, meaning that both of them are still stuck three metres away. Well, I tried. Daddy's at least allowed to sit close by. So are Naruto and Hinata, and Sasuke and Sakura. Mikoto is of course in my arms and playing with my hair, but Kakashi and Shikaku are still stuck all the way over there. Poor guys.

"It's fine, Senju-sama. I'm sure I'd be no different in his shoes." Kakashi offers, not seeming to mind being kept so far away. "Now, I'm sure you all understand why I called this meeting?"

"Pervy sage is going after Danzo because otherwise Imouto-chan would have a fit and kill him personally?" Naruto sums it up quite nicely.

"Pretty much." Kakashi sighs, resigned to his fate. In any other circle he'd be revered and respected, his word law. Here, he's just another face. Respected, no doubt, otherwise he wouldn't even be here. But, just another face nonetheless. "Now, I'm sure Jiraiya can handle it solo, but frankly I'm worried that there are more obstacles in place than he can deal with on his own. That means we need to take out Danzo's supporting structure, before taking him out."

"That'll make him more paranoid and force him to withdraw into safer territory." I point out.

"Yes, but we already know all of Danzo's hiding places. Finding him will be easier than finding his support should he 'disappear'." Kakashi points out. "That's why I asked that Shikaku be here, so that he can offer tactical support to ensure this goes off without a hitch."

"... troublesome." The Nara patriarch grumbles, not liking Kakashi's wording.

"Then why are we here? I mean, the Battle Room has all the maps and intel most people could drool over." I ask, confused.

"Battle Room?" Kakashi's confused. Oh, right. I didn't tell anyone about that yet.

"Never mind. Jei, would you mind bringing the others there? I'm sure Naruto-nii can handle the seal controlling the maps and the like. And you remember what all the maps represent, right?" I offer.

"I'm not leaving you." Jei reminds me.

"Jei, _really_... I'm **fine**!" I say for the umpteenth time today, already knowing this is a pointless battle. "Look, just leave a shadow clone with me then. Hinata and Sakura can stay here, along with my already impressive collection of shadows..."

"..." Jei thinks about that, but doesn't look too convinced.

"Jei, you'll end up _burning yourself out_. There are **still eight(!) months** to go, and I'd rather **not** have a **twitchy** _jumble_ _of nerves_ **around me** in the delivery room!" I snarl, irritated with his annoyingly consistent... argh... **Bullshit!**

He cringes, shrinking in on himself. "Alright, alright." He placates, motioning for me to calm down. "I'll go."

"Good boy." I coo, giving him a peck on the lips. I wonder how he'll cope when the mood swings start? "Now off you go." I shoo them out of the room.

"Three pregnant kunoichi in one room. Whose bright idea was that?" Shikaku drones, having already successfully left the room.

"Don't worry, Jei. I'm told you get used to it eventually." Naruto-nii pats Jei on the back. "Not that I believe it either."

"**What's _THAT_ supposed to mean**!?" Sakura grinds out dangerously. The guys Body Flicker instantly, leaving us in peace. I grumble, wondering what their problem is. Hinata giggles about something, but Sakura looks like she's about to pop, just like I feel.

"You know, I don't think I'm ever going to understand men." I grouse.

"What's to understand? They never make any sense!" Sakura agrees, clearly still peeved.

"I know right? So anyway, I'm planning on sending Inejiro into the village to get some food. I've got the weirdest craving for cherry flavoured shaved ice." I mean, shaved ice? It's already getting cold and I want ice? Cherry flavoured too boot! I usually hate cherry flavoured because it's so super sweet. "And dango..."

"Ooh! How about some cherry tomatoes?" Sakura sounds excited at the prospect, her earlier mood completely forgotten.

"And mango bread!" Hinata adds, just as excited about that. "With cinnamon rolls!"

"I would be honoured to. Should I pick up one order of each?" Inejiro doesn't seem bothered by our requests. Why can't the others be the same?

"Hmm, best to pick up two or three just in case. And ask Inaho if she'd be willing to make some more of those tofu rolls? Sweet red bean, curry, and those sweet and sour ones. Pleeeeeeeez!" I beg with my eyes. Once he's confirmed everything we want, asked for exact numbers of what he's to return with, and is certain he'll not forget any of it, he turns to head out.

"We'll be in the master bedroom when you return. I want to put Itama to bed." I let him know. "This way, Mikoto can get some sleep too. Right Miko-chan?" She yawns, nuzzling my neck with her nose.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 9:00 PM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"How did you take it when you found out?" I ask Hinata. I just explained them what an emotional rollercoaster type of day I've had, with the whole pee-smelling thing.

"I was shocked. I didn't expect it to happen so soon." Hinata admits. "But Naru-kun's been so sweet. And the others have been pampering me ever since they found out. It's... a bit much sometimes."

"Tell me about it." I roll my eyes. "I can't even pour my own tea anymore. And Jei's been growling at everything that moves too close to me, even before he found out."

"Naru-kun's the same. Thank Kami-sama only Shou seems to trigger his instincts in our house." Hinata's lucky.

"Che. Sasuke tries pulling that same crap too. I just let him have it every time. They eventually learn to stop." Sakura boasts.

"How's that working out for you?" I smirk, knowing Sasuke better than that.

"Hey, I said 'eventually'!" She defends. Hinata and I giggle at her expense. "At least he trusts you enough to not worry when I'm around you. And it'll be twice as secure now... I mean. I thought Sasuke was bad, but... Jeez! How do you even put up with everyone hovering over you?"

I snort. "I don't mind too much with the kids. But... the others?" I sigh, exasperated. "It feels like I'm made of glass."

"Cracked glass. Ready to fall apart." Sakura builds upon it. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Sasuke's so sweet when he gets like that, but... I don't know, he just **infuriates** me at the same time. It's like he doesn't trust me enough to do anything!" I rub her arm, offering an understanding look.

"I feel the same way." I assure her.

"Nn. Me too." Hinata agrees. Sakura gets teary eyed, overwhelmed by the torrent of emotion. So both of us hug her, letting her cry it out.

"Anyway." Sakura dries her tears, feeling a good bit better. Sometimes you just need a good cry. "Have you two already started taking the extra supplements?"

"Hey! I just found out today you know!" I complain. "You guys shouldn't even know about it for another month or three!"

"And that's an excuse?" Sakura counters, offering a lopsided grin. "We'll get you some tomorrow, okay? What about you, Hina-chan?"

"N-nn. I haven't been able to go into the village with everything going on. And Naru-kun is always so busy helping people." Hinata looks embarrassed.

"It's alright, Hina-nee. Just let one of us know if you need something. We'll help you out." I assure her. The look in her eyes worries me though. "You're thinking about what you'll do when Naruto deploys."

Hinata breaks out in tears, sobbing into her hands. Sakura takes her into her arms, glaring at me. I feel horrible, but... at the same time I'm not worried in the least. "Hina-nee~eeee. You know I'm going to figure something out to make sure Naruto and Sasuke will be here for you two."

She stutters out something, probably asking me what I'll be able to do since we're all but forbidden from using chakra.

I snort. "Uzumaki Hinata. Do you really think silly things like restrictions will stop me from having my brothers and father here for when my baby is born?" I remind her just who she's dealing with. She snorts, laughs and looks up at me, not hiding her tearstained cheeks. "And do you really think I'll deny either of you the same?" She shakes her head, no.

"She has a point, Hina-chan. And besides, odds are pretty good that Jei will be deployed in my place." I groan, not disagreeing with her, but not looking forward to it either. "She'll be twice as motivated to figure something out." Somehow I think Jei would have to be dragged out of the village, kicking and screaming.

"I'm sooooooo teaching Akiko to use Shin."

"That would actually be a good idea! Maybe we can get the guys to sleep here then? I mean, whether they sleep in the field or in our beds should make no difference right?" Sakura asks hopefully.

"Well, we can discuss it. But I doubt they'll complain." I say. I mean, who actually WANTS to sleep in the field?

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Tuesday, November 6th, 10:00 AM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"The Usagi are so weird when it comes to pregnancy detection." Shizune announces. "Akiko was half right. It's been roughly three weeks since conception."

I blink, confused. "That isn't the beginning of pregnancy?"

"Ahhh... well, yes, but that's not how we count it." She blushes, flustered as she puts her things away. "You count starting the first day of your last period."

"But then you're technically two weeks pregnant before you even get pregnant. I don't see how that makes sense." I really don't get some people's logic.

"The point is." Shizune continues, swatting away silly arguments. "You are officially five weeks pregnant. With twins." The colour drains from my face.

"Tw... twins!?"

"Yeah, that's part of the reason you can smell the hormones so strongly in your urine. Being so tiny helps, but it's the fact that your body is producing enough for two that really makes it obvious. We really need to develop a jutsu to test for hCG levels. It's so much easier than trying to detect a minuscule foetus." She thinks out loud.

"How about an over the counter pregnancy test?" I raise an eyebrow. "Does the same job?"

"Yes, but chakra is cheaper than a supply of chemical testers." She points out. Whatever. "At any rate. I'm sure you understand you'll need to-"

"Take it easy, get plenty of rest, and make sure not to forget to take your prenatal vitamins and the chakra supplements I prescribed for you. Don't use your chakra for any reason, and keep in mind that shinobi babies feed on more chakra than civilian babies. And seeing as you have two, you're going to need to take an extra chakra supplement as needed." I finish for her. Che, it's not as if I haven't had pregnant patients before!

"Exactly. And stop gorging on all those sweets! The last thing you need is pregnancy diabetes!"

"If I was at risk, would I get cravings for cherry flavoured shaved ice?" I counter.

"If you eat enough of it, you'll find yourself suffering with it regardless." She reminds me. I sigh, wondering why I even bothered. "And no more of that sass, Imouto-chan! I'm already upset with you for getting pregnant at so young an age! After all that extra training to make sure you know all the contraceptive jutsus and means to combat unplanned pregnancy, you still go and let this happen?"

"Hey! I'm sorry for being human this one time!" I snipe. "It's not like I haven't been beating myself up enough for not even knowing how this happened!"

She sighs. "You're due date is July seventh. It isn't uncommon for your first pregnancy to be up to two weeks overdue, so don't get too attached to the date. They'll come when they're ready." She eases back into 'medic-mode', trying to 'not dwell on my mistakes'. I humph, not too impressed with her right now. "I want bi-weekly appointments to monitor you, especially given your status. It's a shame so many people already know."

I grumble, but don't say anything. _**I**_ don't remember telling _**anyone**_ that didn't already fucking know!

"And you're going to have to cut WAY back on your workload. Like it or not, you really are fragile right now. If for any reason I suspect you're overdoing it, I'll put you on mandatory bed rest." I grumble some more. "Sweetie. Please understand that pregnancies are hard enough on your body. Having twin shinobis... most wouldn't survive it at all."

"I know..." I sigh. "Can I just complain without you making me feel guilty about it?"

"Considering how bad you make Jei feel for doing the right thing? No." She rubs it in. I heave a sigh, understanding what she means, but hating it too. "You're a kunoichi. You should be able to control your emotions better than this. Just because you can blame it on mood swings, doesn't give you a free pass to do so."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Tuesday, November 6th, 11:00 AM, visitors' sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"Look, the JSE is simply no longer a viable option for me." I grind out. I really don't want to get into this, at all. But, knowing these two idiots, they'll figure it out regardless. "I'm due in July, so being in Stone for June won't fucking work."

Kono and Matte flush, already figuring out just what that means. "Y-you're... **pregnant**!?" Kono just has to put it into words.

"With twins." I look away, blushing furiously. "It's too early to really tell people. But you know how people are with me. I'm sure the whole clan knows by now."

"T-twins!?" Jei is shocked, and now worried for me.

"Yeah. So guess what? Shizune is endorsing your methods." I grouse, fighting to hold back the tears. Part of me wishes... No, Ai. Don't go there. You're pregnant. You'll just have to put your life, your training, and the Elemental Nations on hold for a (few) year(s).

"But Ai... there are... options available...?" Matte reminds me, as tactfully as possible. Jei growls, not liking where this is going. "Oh shut it, Jei! You're not the one that has to put everything on hold for the coming years! You're not the one risking your life! You're not the one that has to give up your body to bring a child into this world!"

"I appreciate your concern, but abortion isn't an option for me." I try to calm the situation down. Matte is of the select few that Jei's instincts don't register as a threat, I don't want to give his instincts reason to question that now.

"Not to make my stance seem worse, but why?" Matte presses. Jei is snarling now as well, baring his teeth like he wants to pounce. He's a hair's breadth away from giving into the urge to rip her to shreds, and she can tell. "Jei, you need to know this. Stop letting your emotions cloud your judgement."

I take Jei's hand into my own. His eyes meet mine, the anger, the worry, the concern for me and our children, all that he feels is on display for me. "It's not an option for the same reason I adopted all those people into my clan..." I begin. Tears start to well up, so Jei wraps his arms around me to let me cry it out. "My heart just can't bear the thought..." I say, but refuse to let the tears fall. This isn't the time. This isn't the place. I've got shit to do.

"Look." I push myself back from Jei's embrace. "I didn't invite you two here to discuss my situation. We're here to discuss how we can get the three of you ready for June."

"Ai. You're in no position to-"

"Matte~eeeee." I warn. "I am still the captain of this team, and I still have tactical command until Kakashi says otherwise. I will not risk my babies, but that doesn't mean I cannot ensure that the three of you are ready and able to deal with the missions Kakashi needs done."

"Alright, captain. What's the plan?" Matte nods, accepting my stance in the matter.

"Basically the same as before. We get the two of you included in as many high ranked missions as possible to show your mettle. Only now... we need to change the pacing of it." I think about the plan... wondering if it'll really work.

"Team Gai is one man down. Neji's new position as clan heir, and the intense grooming involved, prevents him from taking non war-related missions as freely. Kono, you'll approach uncle Gai and offer to fill in for him. If anyone takes high ranked missions regularly, it's them. We can also trust that uncle Gai will do everything in his power to train you to be the best frontline fighter of our generation."

"Gotcha, captain!" Kono enthuses. He's pretty used to uncle Gai's craziness anyway, so it's not like I'm sending him into something unfamiliar.

"Matte, Intelligence is looking for a capable agent for a solo mission. If you're interested, I can talk to Kakashi about it for you. It's six months, deep undercover in Waterfall. It's B-ranked, considering you'd be facing heavy resistance if your cover is blown. But you'd be ideal, considering that you could report to Jei, who'd get your reports to Kakashi without anyone being the wiser."

"That makes sense. What about extraction?" She asks.

"I'm currently unavailable. But Akiko started her training over the weekend. I'll let you know when she's capable of making stable enough portals."

"What about me?" Jei asks.

"For Space-Time jutsu training, or plans for getting you ready?"

"Both?"

"Kakashi mentioned you in the initial proposal. Therefore, he already thinks you ready. And Space-Time... Meh. Couldn't hurt."

"Wait, that's it!? He asks, he gets?" Kono sounds put out.

"What? He's my husband!" I remind him. "And the patriarch of our clan! He'd need to be the most badass shinobi possible!" I feel it again. For the millionth time today.

"Jei, please tell him I'm fine. He's been scanning me like mad." I complain, rolling my eyes.

"He says he knows. And you should expect it." Wait... did daddy say I should expect it, or is Jei saying that...? Whatever. Not worth the brain cells.

"'He'?" Matte gets really curious about that. She rolls her eyes, coming to the only logical conclusion. "Jiraiya or Naruto?"

"Does it matter?" I drone. "It's not like either of them is better than the other."

"Point." Matte concedes. "So Jei's likely going to be deployed to Sound." She gets back to business.

"We haven't heard anything official, but it's plausible." I explain, looking towards the door.

"Plausible? Then why'd you start training Akiko? You're betting on it." Matte points out. I grip my pants tightly, not really comfortable about talking about this. "... Ai...?"

"Drop it, Matte." Jei orders.

"No. I will not 'drop it'. Ai, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I still don't meet her eyes. "Let me know by the end of the day i-"

"Ai, cut that shit out. Pulling rank doesn't work amongst friends. What's wrong?"

"You should be able to figure out what's wrong." Jei says. I stand, already walking to the door. I don't need this right now, and I refuse to cry, not here. Not with... "Thanks. _Friend_." Jei sneers, hot on my heels. He deactivates the privacy jutsus and unseals the door. I barely make it halfway to the stairs before breaking down.

Jei ends up having to carry me up to bed...

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Tuesday, November 6th, 4:00 PM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"Ka-san?" Raiza and Tanyu come looking for me. I can tell by the footsteps, even though Raiza's the one calling to me.

"In here." I answer, knowing Jei would have already told them where to find me. I keep focusing on the scroll before me. Eight months, no chakra usage? Fine. That means eight months of studying everything I can get my hands on and working on the aspects not including chakra. I'm not letting something stupid like restrictions stop me from training; they're meant to be worked around anyway!

My bedroom door slides open, showing my two eldest daughters. They enter and shut the door behind them. "You okay?" Raiza begins, sitting down beside me.

"... No?" I sigh. "No, not really." They both cuddle up to me.

"Want to talk about it?" Yu asks. I sigh, wondering about that. Yes, I want to talk about it. No, I don't want to burden them with it. "We can get aunty Rika up here if you want? I mean, if you'd rather talk to her about it?"

I shrug. No, I don't really want to burden Rika with this either. "You're not going to upset us. Or disappoint us. Or burden us. Or whatever other pretty lie you're telling yourself to keep your tongue still." Raiza says, her tone sincere. I sigh, rolling up the scroll and tying it off properly.

"I'm pregnant." I breathe, my heart aching.

"Yes, we know." Raiza turns around and leans against the low table so she can see my face. "Is that the problem?"

"No. The timing is." I explain, my tone even. "I have too much going on, too much to handle, too much training to do. I just... I don't understand. I was so careful." The more I talk, the more frustration creeps into my voice. They aren't going to not notice that.

"... I don't understand." Raiza admits.

"This is about the chakra prohibition, isn't it?" Tanyu guesses. I nod, my eyes getting watery even as I feel my frustration overwhelming me. Raiza still doesn't quite follow.

"Pregnant women aren't allowed to use their chakra. It's bad for them and the baby." I explain. "And that's doubly so when pregnant with twins." Their eyes pop open, wide as dinner plates.

"B-but..." Tanyu's nervously fidgeting.

"I know." I pet her hair, trying to calm her nerves. Raiza, of course, has no clue. She isn't a Medic type, so having her study pregnancy care makes no sense. I explain, in detail, what having twins could mean for me. I mean, with my being a kunoichi, Jei being a shinobi, and neither of us being slackers in our training nor being from lesser clans... Genetically, our children will get nothing but the best, should they survive to term. It's the 'if' that burdens me right now.

"So basically, had you waited until you were in your twenties, you would face little to no complications due to your training. But because you are so young... and your training, in your eyes, being incomplete...?" Raiza trails off.

"I should be – will be... I will be fine." They really don't like the slip. I sigh, frustrated. "Look, I won't lie to you. I'm not going to have it easy. One child is hard enough to bring to term, killing one in five clanswomen per pregnancy. Twins? Without extreme care... kills four in five."

"So Shizune-sama is going to be paranoid with you." Raiza doesn't ask, smiling that her father's been on the right track the whole time. "But you're more worried about going crazy before that time comes. How can we help?"

I sigh again. "You two really are learning too quickly." I smile and roll my eyes.

"With parents like you and Tou-san? What'd you expect?" Yu quips, turning around like her sister to get a better view of my face.

"I need to train, it's too ingrained for me not to." I explain seriously. "And I need to up everyone else's training so that paranoid voice in my head will shut the hell up."

"That all?" Raiza smirks, just like her father might I add. "Easily handled. We'll train with you."

I snort. "I'm serious!" Raiza says, but is she really? "Tanyu is into the Healing, Nisshou's into Sealing, I'm into everything else. You can't train everyone like this, so just focus on us."

"It's not that... I already have something figured out. It's..." I trail off, unsure if I really want to put this into words.

"Ka-san, really. It's okay. Just say it." Yu assures me.

I sigh. "I wanted to give you three a chance at a childhood. But... the only way I can make this work... is to force you to grow up as quickly as I have." I sigh again.

"What do you mean?" Yu asks.

"The Usagi try their best, but they too have limits. They may not be human, but they are only human... you know?" I try, but it sounds so vague, even to me. I sigh again, frustrated. "Look it's... I can't make sense of this without telling you everything. And I can't tell you everything just yet. I need to plan this out."

"You can't keep this in. It's not healthy for you or the babies." Yu reminds me. I flex my hands a few times, frustrated, but unable to do anything about it. "Ka-san... we're here for you, but we can't help you if you don't let us in." My own words come back to haunt me.

"... Your father might be deployed in a few months. I've been working with him as best I can to ensure he's as scary as can be... but once he's deployed..."

"Who will keep your babies safe?" Raiza guesses. I nod, tears falling. "I will."

"Raiza, you're-"

"Your eldest daughter. If you cannot count on me, then who?" I stiffen as my own words are once again back to haunt me. "I'm serious, Ka-san. I may not be much now, but with your guidance? Look what you did with uncle Kouji and uncle Daichi? You trust no one more than them to watch your back. Train me the same way."

"We have four months." I remind her. "It took me years to get myself and those two where we are today."

"You've got to start somewhere." She says. Really, she makes a good point. "And who says I'm going to try doing it alone? Tanyu and Nisshou are every bit as motivated as I am. They won't dare let you down either. Neither will the Usagi. I know you're scared, Ka-san, but we aren't going anywhere."

"You don't understand what you're agreeing to, Raiza." I warn her, tears in my eyes.

"No, I don't. But I know this..." She begins, wiping away my tears. "You need me, and I need you. What else could I care to know?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's me... but I don't get it?" Yu admits, a bit embarrassed.

I sigh. "She'd write us out of school and train us personally. Her kind of training. Relentlessly long days, short nights, training like madwomen until she feels there's someone that she can have nearby that's capable of defending not just themselves, but her and those around her."

"Well... that doesn't sound so bad. I mean, sure school can be fun and all that, but it's mostly just boring." Yu offers. "Would you only want the three of us? Because I'm sure Jun would jump at the chance. So would Hisao and Rei."

"Which one of us wouldn't jump at it?" Raiza points out.

"I can't... It isn't fair to the others." I grouse. "I will not offer you something I would not offer them. So that means you'd... you'd have to give me no reason other than training you personally."

"The GSE?" Raiza asks. When Yu looks confused, Raiza explains about the exams in December and what they would mean if someone were to pass them.

"Oh? Okay, what if we were to apply for the exams and to pass them with flying colours? Would that give you the reason you need?" Yu offers. "I can talk to Nisshou, Rei and Hisao, and we could blaze through all the coursework between now and then. And with the trainings we're already following at home, we should pass them easily enough."

"I... Baby, you'd be giving up your personal lives. I mean, you'd be too tired to even think about socializing, going out, just hanging with your friends... it's not something that's healthy for kids your age." I explain. "That's why I don't want to do it. I don't want to let you make that choice."

"But that's our choice to make! And it's a choice you made at our age!" She sounds peeved. "Look. If we pass all requirements, would you let us?"

"She won't answer." Raiza deduces. "She's trying to tell you to not give her any other choice other than letting you. I'll help you. We'll figure this out together, Imouto-chan."

"Good." Yu nods seriously. "I'm going to rally the troops. You stay here with her?" Before she even moves, I hug her, tears in my eyes. I apologize over and over and over, hating that I have to do this to her. She hugs me back gently, assuring me that it's okay each time I apologize.

Once Tanyu heads downstairs, I turn to Raiza. My fingers ghost over the side of her face, before I pull her in for a hug as well. "You're turning into quite the leader, sweetie. Thank you."

"And you're really as manipulative as they say. I've never seen Yu so determined." She sounds amused. I smirk, glad she can't see my face but figuring she doesn't need the confirmation. "Even when not in a classroom, the lesson continues. Eh, Ka-san?"

I pull back a bit, letting her see my face. Letting her see the smirk, and letting her see that smirk fade as I think about my reasons. "Yes. But there is more truth to what I've said than I'd like to admit." I say, my tone serious. "There's... trouble brewing. I wish I could just let you kids be kids... but I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to you because of my laxness."

"We are kids. It's just that we're yours. Try to spice up the training with some fun and games. That way you can train us and be happy knowing we enjoy it." She offers.

"You're really okay with this?" I wonder. "I mean. You've seen nothing but me going from one emotionally wrecked state to the next, and..." I should probably just shut up now...

"I've never seen you so unguarded." She says, smiling in amusement. I turn away blushing in embarrassment. I really didn't want to put that into words.

"It comforts me." She assures me, shrugging. "To know that you're human, that you make mistakes and try to learn from them. It... gives me hope that maybe I might be able to stand next to you one day."

I look at her, confused. "That maybe I can earn the same respect you've earned. Wield the same power so casually. And yet be so... you."

I giggle, both impressed with, and amused by, her. "I'm serious, Ka-san. You may not see yourself in that light, but to us, you're kind of amazing. I mean, come on! You have to admit you're pretty badass."

I snort. "Have you ever seen daddy fight? He'd wipe the floor with me. And I still haven't gotten a good hit in with your uncle Naruto, or your uncle Sasuke. And only Kami-sama knows who win in a real fight between your aunty Sakura and I. Same with your aunty Hinata, I'm not sure I'd know how to counter half her moves."

Raiza hugs me again, a little tighter this time. "Don't ever change, Ka-san." Would you still say that... if you knew how I truly am...?

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Tuesday, November 6th, 8:30 PM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"Whoa... I don't think I've ever been in here." Hisao breathes, looking around like this is some kind of super secret base or something.

"You've never been in your parents' bedroom?" Yu wonders, confused.

"Well, yeah, but not _your_ parents'. And my parents don't have a sitting room in their bedroom either." He points out.

"Well, Ka-san kind of holds a lot of meetings in here with us, so..." Yu shrugs, figuring it's just one of those things when it comes to me.

Tanyu, Nisshou, Rei, Hisao, Nyoko, Tadashi, Takashi and Rikaya each take a seat. I'd already dealt with the secondary education Inner Circle children, so now it's their turn, I guess. I try not to sigh, hating myself for doing this to them, but glad nonetheless that Raiza decided to take care of this in my steed.

"Thank you for coming. I'm not sure what Imouto-chan told you, so I'll just go over the details one by one to ensure that everyone knows what I need them to know. Please pay close attention, as I will not be explaining this more than once." Raiza begins. She uses the same tone I do when I'm giving a lecture, which brings a proud smile to my face.

"Ka-san is in need of strong shinobi and kunoichi under her command that she can trust above all others. Though we are in training, we have yet to earn our headband, and therefore an exam is set to take place next month on the fifteenth. If you can work through the remaining coursework before then, you would be allowed to take part in the exam." Her audience is captivated by her. Not just what she's saying –though that helps, seeing as they perk up considerably when they realise that this means I trust them implicitly– but how she speaks.

"However, you know how Ka-san is. She will fail us for the littlest detail, and furthermore, she'd need considerable reason to offer us specialized trainings that others of our clan would be denied for." I study their eyes as they listen, trying to dissect how they are taking this. I smile, when I realise that not so much as one of them has even considered not giving their all in this.

"That means you will need to go above and beyond in these exams, just as we will. And all this, while still managing to work through everything else you'd need to do. This will be considerably easier for Tadashi, Takashi and Rikaya, and considerably harder for Nyoko. I understand that, but if you truly wish it? I will arrange that you be coupled with one of the older ones to help you prepare." Raiza pauses, letting her words sink in, letting them think about the implications and the seriousness of the situation.

"Keep in mind, there is no shame in not doing this. There will be no one to judge you for it. This is the harder route, by far. And Ka-san WILL make it harder still to ensure that no one has any reason to doubt that we've earned this." She pauses again, nodding to Yu and Nisshou. "So tell me. Who's up for the most intense training of their lives?"

"You know I'm in." Yu is the first to announce. Nisshou nods, to show he's in too. The twin fist bump each other, grinning like madmen. Everyone seems to be in... But Nyoko is, understandably, unsure.

"I... I only have a month..." Nyoko is shaking her head, clearly ready to back out. I wouldn't blame her if she did; three years worth of studying and coursework in a month?

"I know it's unfairly stacked against you, Nyoko." Raiza turns to the youngest. "But if you want this, I promise you, I will help."

"Come on, Nyo-chan." Yu encourages her fellow chatterbox. "What's the worst that could happen? Say you don't get it all done for this exam. So what! You apply for the next. We'll still help you either way."

Nyoko thinks about that. I don't know her that well, and I can't scan her to see what this is doing to her emotionally. But... When I see that shy little smile peek out from behind her troubled eyes. "No." She says, her voice so soft I'm not sure if the others can hear her. The little smile fades, and determination replaces it – in her features, her eyes, her voice. "If you do something, you don't go halfway. Raiza-nee... I'm going to need so much help it isn't even funny, but... I'm in."

"That's my girl." Raiza says proudly, beaming at her. "You'll be working with me. I'll get you through this, I promise." Raiza then systematically assigns each of the primary school children to a secondary education one. However, I notice that she doesn't assign siblings to each other. And only she and Jun are assigned two younger ones to guide.

"Come on. I want to properly introduce you to your mentor for the coming month." Raiza says, kissing me and ushering the kids out.

In less than a minute, all I can hear is Itama's breathing. All I can feel... is my heart swell with pride. "... Our babies are just amazing, aren't they Rika?"

"I'm going to have to step up my game again." Rika grouses, dropping her camouflage. "How the hell did you get them to actually want this?"

"I did the worst thing ever..." I try to hide it, but Rika will still notice the haunted look in my eyes. "I told them the truth."

"... Oh?" Rika seems surprised. Not terribly so, she knows me after all. But I think she's more worried about what truth I'd told them. "Is there something I need to know?"

"Seal the door and activate the privacy seals. You're not going to like what I have to say..." The things I do for and to my family...

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, November 7th, 10:00 AM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

Is it bad? That I'm enjoying spending my afternoons just sitting around with the toddlers, that I'm learning the games that Himono's been teaching them, that I'm coming up with similar games to stimulate their motor skills and memories... Is it bad?

I mean, I'm now requesting meetings with Shizune and Himono to streamline games for toddlers to teach them how to remember the vital organs... And we're discussing ways to teach them better hide and seek tactics. And we've even discussed ways to introduce sparring! Fucking hell! And all this, as games they'd find so much fun they won't care that they're actually training!

I've also been creating evacuation plans with Savana, and we've been working them into the school curriculum – and the lessons for all teachers to learn themselves. Kosuke-san was quite pleased when he heard I'd beat him to it, but...

I shouldn't be doing this. This shouldn't be done at all. I mean... they're little more than babies. They're toddlers. They're too young, too... What's worse though... Is how Kawarama and Tokomaru came to me this morning, declaring that they find it 'majorly unfair' that they were left out of last night's meeting. They started pestering me, and Jei, and Hibari and Daichi about letting them advance too – they were already getting bored in kindergarten.

"We're not waiting on the permission." Nisshou'd told them. "We're earning it." I fully expect Kosuke-san to show up sometime today, or tomorrow latest, to tell me how those two have 'suddenly' started working through all their class work. And what's more... Midori, Toju, and Tomoko decided –and firmly declared– that they weren't getting left behind either!

Is it bad, that my heart swells with pride? I turn to Jei, questions in my eyes, uncertainty in my heart. "Am I a bad person? For manipulating them into wanting to graduate so much sooner than is needed?"

"It'd be bad if you forced them. All you're doing is giving them the motivation." Jei says, but I'm not sure if I should believe him. I mean, how horrible a person am I to make plans to turn my kindergartener into one of the youngest shinobi of the village? Sure, that wasn't my intention. I'd only actively planned for fifth graders and up... but I can't say I didn't see this coming. I knew it was a possibility. And now... now even little Kawa-kun is going to start fighting so hard to rise through the ranks, even knowing that I'm going to do everything in my power to slow him down.

And he knows. Raiza warned him. I warned him. He knows I want him to be a little boy and play with his friends. His response: training, playing... same thing.

"They don't deserve this. They deserve to be children, to-"

"They want this, Ai." Jei massages my lower back to calm me down. "All you can claim to have done is let them know that it's a possibility."

"But... my babies!" I cry, wanting for them to stay babies; to stay in school, where I can't justify ever sending them out on a mission, where I can't justify ever letting them defend our village. Tears well up, shed soon after. I lay my head against his chest, letting him pull me into his lap, his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"They'll always be your babies. They just happen to be shinobi babies, is all." He soothes. "And Senjus to boot. They **want** this."

"I know that! It's..." I grab the fabric of his flak jacket, hating myself a little more now. "It's me that doesn't want it..."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 29_**

**_End Arc 2_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: And so, Arc 2 comes to a close. Ai's pregnant! OMG! For those that like details... from the exact scene where the date got added, that's the exact day 'trouble' started. Don't worry though... the action won't wait until Ai's babies are born ^_^_**

**_Next chapter will be the start of Arc 3. This is going to be... intense. So for those of you who're still with me, buckle your seatbelts. Shit's about to get real._**

**_Updated October 14th, 2015._**


	35. Arc 3 - Vague truths part 1

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Chapter specific warning: Third person perspective, scenes will announce who the focal point is.**_

_**Arc 3 – Daddy's little girl – Chapter 30 – Vague truths part 1**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, October 31st, 6:45 AM, Tsunade's grave, Konoha Cemetery, behind Temple, Konoha, with Jiraiya~_**

"This isn't the way it was meant to be, Tsuna." He says, no emotion in his tone, body, eyes. You'd be hard pressed to believe him anything but a statue. "I was supposed to die in Rain, you were supposed to live a long, healthy life."

The headstone doesn't answer. It never does when he comes to visit her.

"Between the two of us, who do you think has a better chance of keeping her sane?" He asks rhetorically. "I don't know the first thing of raising a child, let alone a daughter. You know that."

His eyes linger on the vases he'd set on either side of her headstone, and on the white plum blossom stems he'd put in them mere moments ago. Only three flowers opened on one, two on the other. The other buds stubbornly refuse to open – but he's grateful any open at all, given they're out of season.

"It's easy with the brat. All he needs is someone to train him, to show him a new jutsu now and again, and Hinata takes care of the rest. But... do you have any idea how hard it is to figure out what _she_ needs?" It would be so easy to expect something in his voice; an emotion, a tremor. But, nothing. He could talk about the weather and it'd come out the same way.

"You were right about her though. She hates it when I hide what I'm feeling. The closest I've ever felt to her, was in Sky, when she saw me crying." That last word comes out soft, almost inaudible, but still no emotion to be detected. "I don't know what I was expecting, but... her calling me 'tou-san' wasn't it."

"She isn't like you at all. You would have teased me and laughed 'till you turned blue. She... _comforted_ me." His eyes soften, "Probably the first person in my life to do so."

"Where did she get that from... that ability to see me?" He seems... confused, and a little lost now. "Not even you could ever see through my mask, Tsuna. So I know you didn't teach it to her." He turns, sensing others approaching. When he detects Ai and her family coming, he does the only thing he can think of: camouflage himself, and step to the other side of Tsunade's headstone. Well, he could think of other options, but none that would appease the ache in his heart to be near her.

He stands idly by as she approaches. He studies her spotless uniform, her sword's hilt seemingly popping out of her left hip, the way her hair sways gently in the wind. Her pale complexion, which never seems to change no matter how much time she spends in the sun, her flawless, classic beauty, her soft features, and pouty lips. If he'd paid half as much attention to any other female, he'd think himself in lust with her. Somehow, Ai never called up such desires. All he wanted was to smell her hair, mostly because she smells just like her mother. He just didn't understand, he'd never felt this way for anyone.

As she approaches, he sees how hollow her eyes have become. He sees her heart ache, actually sees it. No kunoichi he'd ever met wore their heart on their sleeve, not without it getting them killed. For as long as he'd lived, Tsunade had been the epitome of what it means to be a kunoichi: strong, unflappable, larger than life, and had buried her heart deep inside her in order to survive.

Seeing Ai's legs give out as she approaches her mother's headstone, Jiraiya can't help but worry for her. Ai doesn't seem to be any of those things. Not at all. When the first tears fall, Jiraiya's heart aches for her. He sheds a few tears of his own, wondering that she affects him so easily. Even Tsunade, right after losing Dan, hadn't affected him as deeply. But he didn't really know what to do with her either... He'd suggested getting really, REALLY drunk. That only lasted what... fifteen, twenty years? Not his best plan.

He listens to her as she speaks. Listens to how her voice dances from one emotion to the next. He studies how her face lights up as she talks about her adopted children, how she... just is. She doesn't hide what she feels, she doesn't shy away from crying freely. And when the little girl... Itama(?) approaches her, she still doesn't hide that she's broken on the inside.

He sees how the little girl worries for Ai, cries for her, aches for her. The little girl asks her... well, her mother not to cry, but that only seems to make Ai cry even more. The urge to do something, anything, whatever it takes to make her pain disappear, becomes almost overwhelming. But Jiraiya doesn't budge. He doesn't know what to do; his training never included emotional females – unless said emotion is rage and they're trying to kill him. _That_ he knows how to handle.

Ai comes to the rescue, once again, scooping the little girl into her arms. Neither seems happy with the situation, but they seem content being miserable together. The two older girls, both brunettes, walk up to the pair. They're emotional too; aching for their mother, crying for her just as Itama. They don't say anything, just sit next to Ai and lean against her to show they're there for her. The then two boys come, each placing a hand on her shoulder. And Jei sits behind her, letting her lean against him.

Each time, the mere contact brings a little life back to Ai's eyes. Each time, he sees her heart ache a little less. In all his years, with all he's learned about people... women will always remain an utter mystery to him.

"They don't know it yet, but they keep me strong." The words ring in his ears, only to be compounded by, "They're my home... just like I was yours. And I swear to Kami-sama, I'm not ever going to stop fighting to come home to them."

Then she takes a page out of Naruto's book, asking Tsunade to watch as they become stronger than every Senju that came before them. Only... She didn't say it like Naruto, or he himself, would. She said it with confidence, not arrogance, not braggingly. And the steel in her spine shines through her very eyes. The children, all of them, seemed to perk up a bit too. They almost beam that their mother has so much faith in them, even –or perhaps especially– when she's so obviously hurting.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, October 31st, 9:45 PM, random brothel, Fun Fun Avenue, Shukuba Town, with Jiraiya~_**

This he can deal with. Two sexy working girls, one blond the other a redhead, both are itching to please him. They'd been bringing bottle after bottle of sake, and the three of them were quite... happy? The three of them are sporting matching blushes, though if it's the lewd talks or the sake causing it is anyone's guess.

One of the girl's is already topless, the other asking Jiraiya if he prefers girls with large 'chests' or not. Naturally, the one with the humble A-cup is asking, while the one with D-cup is showing. He can't even bring himself to care what he answers, but it sounds to him like a lewd reference to 'downstairs'. Both girls take the hint, hiking up the hems of their dresses, showing off their lace panties – giggling and asking if he's talking about 'there'.

This scene is all too familiar to Jiraiya. He's drowned in this guilty pleasure so often, it's become normal. He knows the girls didn't give a rat's ass about him, just his money. They keep bringing sake, because they think another drink might help them – and he'd be charged for it too.

He knows, he just doesn't care. It's not like he even cares about them, anyway. Once he enters them, they'll no longer be who they are. He'll enter his own little happy world of make-believe, and they'll be Tsunade, and a shadow clone thereof. He'll ride them until he knows Tsunade's stamina would give out –most of the night– and then he'll leave and they'll be more than happy with both his patronage, and his skill as a lover. Not that he'll ever care enough to come back, more than enough random faces, even in a small town like this.

**-Jiraiya. We've got a situation.-** Naruto announces through the seal. He sounds serious; seriously enough to not call him pervert, or pervy sage, or something equally stupid.

**-Damn it, brat! I'm busy! So much research to do for my next book!- **Jiraiya's already tempted to simply block the connection. Still, Naruto's one of the only precious people he has left.

**-To hell with that! Get your ass back to Konoha!-** Ever been stone drunk one second, the heard something so utterly ridiculous that it kills your buzz instantly? **-Ai's pregnant!-**

There isn't enough sake in the world to drown out those words. Even as the two girls wiggle out of the lingerie... no. Just no. Jiraiya's buzz is dead, the mood is dead. He drops some bills on the couch... bed... furniture... and leaves.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 3:00 AM, in front of main house, Senju District, Konoha, with Jiraiya~_**

If he hadn't believed Naruto, the scene awaiting him certainly added weight to the brat's claims. The customs gate was crawling with Usagi clansmen, as are the streets. There are two perched against the master bedroom's window. Tenzo and Hayate are on the roof, keeping vigil. Naruto and Kakashi are having a quiet conversation on the porch. And even the barest of scans shows more Shinobi lurking in every shadow, both in and around the house.

Without caring what he's interrupting, Jiraiya casually strolls up to his boss and his godson. "Tell me there's been a bomb threat." He pleads.

Kakashi sighs, his one visible eye shows him wishing that were the case. "No." He says evenly. "It's too open to talk here."

"They won't let you inside, sensei." Naruto reminds him.

"Let me?" Kakashi almost sounds hurt. "I've already gone in, twice. I had to know."

"And...?" Jiraiya feels his heart throbbing painfully in his throat. To him, there is just no way Ai would ever let this happen, not at her age.

"Inside." Kakashi iterates, casually strolling into the house. He leads Naruto and Jiraiya into the family sitting room, shuts the door and activates the seals. "Pregnant. Her hormones are already so noticeable that... well, if Shizune can't detect the pregnancy, I'd have to assume we're talking about at least twins."

Not just pregnant, but pregnant with twins? The colour drains from Jiraiya's face. "We need to-"

"I wouldn't even finish that sentence if I were you." Naruto warns. "If Ai ever found out that someone, anyone, would plot to harm a child of hers...?" This time it's Kakashi that loses feeling in his face; thinking about what Ai would do if someone was to terminate her pregnancy against her will...

"Twins could kill her!" Jiraiya argues, tempted to offer his own life to save hers.

"True." Kakashi agrees, but the alternative still scares him even more. "Bearing twins _could_ kill her... losing them most certainly **will**."

Jiraiya wants to argue against that. Wants to argue his case why his way is the best way to safeguard Ai.

"Jiraiya, imagine, for just one second, what Ai would do. Think about how she would react." Kakashi urges. "She might not be too keen about it now, but once she's had the time to acclimatise? She'll fall in love with the child or children in her womb. She'll crave for her child. And if she were to associate losing that child with any one person, clan, district, village or country..."

Jiraiya doesn't look away, defiantly, stubbornly willing to trudge on in Ai's 'best interest'. "She'd never rest until every association with that loss is painstakingly purged from this world. Just like Sky, Sound and Stone." Kakashi continues evenly.

"Ka-"

"Tsunade had blood to blame. Her trauma gave her hemophobia." Kakashi presses. "Ai has three countries to blame. What do you think she'll do with the **remaining** two?"

"Sky isn't..." The words fall out before Jiraiya can even stop them. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Ai happily crippled a country in less than a month...

"Sky's military is crippled. Do you really think the surrounding countries haven't swooped in for easy pickings?" Kakashi points out. "Think, Jiraiya. Ai should have been a Medic. Instead she willingly helped slaughter six-HUNDRED and fifty THOUSAND people spread out over Sky's four most densely populated cities." The noticeable growl in his voice shows something... deeper, stronger... for the girl.

Kakashi takes a deep breath, to calm himself. "That's the depths of her trauma showing itself. And do not doubt for a second she isn't going to find some way to, directly or indirectly, significantly add to the body count in Sound and Stone."

"I'd assigned her to you, because I knew she needed something to not lose herself. But that you'd send her into the viper's nest and set her loose..." Kakashi seems annoyed, deeply and truly annoyed. Whether with Jiraiya or himself, or just the situation, is unclear.

Naruto smirks. "Ai got to you too, huh?" If anything, Kakashi looks even more annoyed, but doesn't say anything. "Aw, grumpy-sensei can't answer me? Come on! I'm one of the first that she got to. You think I don't get it?"

Silence reigns for a while, no one cares to say anything. "So basically, you sent her with us, hoping she'd only get like a side job or something. She was meant to be kept well out of the way, seeing that you know Sasuke, Sakura and I are also overprotective. You assumed pervy sage would be as well, not really knowing that his way of 'helping' is to throw you into a pool of sharks to teach you how to swim."

Neither of the older shinobi says anything in response. "Face it, Kaka-sensei, Jiraiya's the least capable of dealing with her. He'd keep her alive, but he just isn't equipped to deal with her."

"I've noticed." Kakashi drones.

"So you're answer is to keep her busy in Konoha where you can keep an eye on her personally?" Naruto asks, trying to figure this out.

"And keep Jei at her side." The Hokage suddenly doesn't feel very leader-like. He feels like an overbearing uncle that just doesn't know how to deal with his niece. Teenage kunoichi were never his strong suit, not even Sakura. Teach them to stalk, break, maim, kill, piece of cake... figure out what to do once they get emotional...? Go to Kurenai.

"Kurenai!" Kakashi announces, almost as if he'd found the path to world peace.

"She's going to have Hinata and Sakura around her from now on. I wouldn't worry too much." Naruto points out. If anyone knows how to deal with Ai, it's those two.

"I'd rather have a... non pregnant Kunoichi around her?" Kakashi was unlucky enough to be around Kushina while she was pregnant with Naruto, regularly mind you. He knows firsthand just how... ... ... fuck it, how crazy pregnant kunoichi are! He still wonders how Minato-sensei didn't lose his mind.

"Hinata's not that bad." Naruto defends.

"Says the Uzumaki who's used to Sakura." Jiraiya needles. He was around Kushina during her pregnancy too... she wasn't any better or worse than how she usually was.

"Exactly." Kakashi agrees. "I'll talk to Kurenai in the morning about spending some more time here."

"Sensei, you'd first need to check if Jei would even let her? I mean Jei barely knows her and, sorry, but I'm not exactly too keen on the idea myself. Even though I trust Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto explains. "What about Dog? I mean, she's not watching the orphans anymore right? You could give her a long term mission to guard Ai?"

"Hmm... there's that... But what makes Dog and her team any better than Kurenai?" Kakashi asks, still hell bent on turning to the only kunoichi he ever regularly turned to for help – well, the only one still alive, that is.

Naruto sighs, exasperated. "Because Kure-sensei's expecting too?"

"I'm... sorry... what?" The Sixth reruns that statement in his head a few times. "Is EVERYONE pregnant!?"

"Hey! I didn't do it!" Naruto defends. "You'll have to take that up with Asuma-sensei!"

Jiraiya, meanwhile is trying to work that out. "What do you mean with 'everyone'?" When his godson gives him the have-I-got-a-story-for-you look, Jiraiya knows this won't end well.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 4:15 AM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with Jiraiya~_**

The scene awaiting Jiraiya troubles him. Not because Jei has been steadily growling louder and louder as he comes closer, that's to be expected. It's... the absolution the scene offers him – the forceful removal of what doubts remained.

Jei and Ai sharing a bed, not that weird; they're married. Well, being married at thirteen is a little weird, but fine. The point is husband and wife sharing a bed is not weird. Itama sleeping between them in their bed, also not weird... well, not as far as the sage knew. Some rural families all shared a single room, so this isn't too jarring.

No, it's the Usagis in the futons surrounding their bed. The Usagis in the hall outside their room, the Usagis he'd already spotted outside their window. It's Ai not being able to sleep – he'd gotten into the habit of watching her sleep when he could, so he can tell.

Mostly though, it's the sense of annoyance obvious in the girl's frown. She never did like being coddled by anyone but Tsunade; she'd said so herself, no one else is allowed. Jiraiya is tempted to... no, Jei is baring his teeth, and there's a sense of... death promised in how his whole body tenses and coils. Not to mention Ai's Alpha Team making clicking noises, and how all four of them subtly finger their weapons. No... age and experience taught him that this can be compared to a bear cave in winter; it's somewhere you want to be if you don't enjoy living.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 6:15 AM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with Jiraiya~_**

How sad is this? Living in a house with Medics is hard on unhealthy habits, but Jiraiya can't help but notice how every argument has gone thus far. Ai: I want this. Everyone: it's bad for the baby, have this instead. Ai: grumbles and curses under her breath. Jei: are they wrong? Ai: curses and grumbles some more.

Coffee, denied; caffeine increases risk of miscarriage. Tea, depends on the blend, some have caffeine too. Only camomile is currently being allowed, until Shizune has had time to make a healthy menu for the Senju Clan Head. Red bean paste... conditionally allowed – she's allowed two sweet red bean paste tofu rolls, on the condition that no one dies. Apparently Ai'd developed a HUGE sweet tooth, and everyone's being overly cautious about that. Chocolate is allowed though, but only pure chocolate, not the kind Ai usually likes – and even then, not too much.

Another thing that strikes Jiraiya as odd, is how Ai's reaction depends solely on who's doing the denying. Rika denied her the coffee, making her tea instead. There was some grumbling, but no death threats. Jei denied the tofu rolls... if Tanyu hadn't stepped in, there'd be a funeral soon. In fact, Tanyu and Rika are the ones everyone starts deferring to, seeing as they can get away with murder.

Jei tries to pour his wife some more tea, he gets glared into an early grave. Nisshou swats his father's hand away, pouring it for his mother, nothing but the sweetest smile. Raiza can even go so far as to glare at her mother, and actually get her to stop complaining about something; for a while.

But it's Kawarama that really takes the cake. Anyone insinuates 'pregnant' and 'Ai' in the same sentence, and Ai's ready to blow a fuse. Kawarama's been bragging all morning that he'll be the most awesome big brother, all she does is blush.

Jiraiya might not be the best equipped to deal with Ai, even he has to admit that... but neither are these kids. These kids were orphans, traumatized by their past, and in the case of Raiza, Tanyu and Nisshou, never shown love a day of their lives. Yet Ai _allows_ them to baby her, even when Jei is refused the same privilege.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 11:00 AM, visitors' sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with Jiraiya~_**

Jiraiya had been watching Ai all morning. Watching as she (finally) discovered for herself that she's in fact pregnant. Watching her have a meltdown, trying to come to terms with it. Watching her eyes harden, as her brain kicks into overdrive and the planning begins. And now, watching as her eyes flit from emotion to emotion.

One moment she'd be the Senju Clan Head, and is simply explaining what WILL happen, but once he shows worry... that persona crumbles, leaving a scared little girl that needs to be protected – he sees it in her eyes.

The Sixth lightens the mood, and she's amused and playful – a bit annoyed, but that's more background noise. Then the Senju Clan Head is back, and she's demanding all information on an opponent she can't handle – not in Jiraiya's opinion, and he has decades of experience to back up his well founded fears.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you get involved." Jiraiya announces. "I'll do the investigating. I'll do the executing. You can plan and plot all you want, but it'll be me making the moves." He says it more to see what he's dealing with; is he allowed to baby her?

"I don't care who does it. It needs to be done." Ai informs him blithely. As in: 'casually', 'happily', 'without a care in the world'; no grumbling, no death threats, not a word of complaint. Jiraiya might not be the best person, he might be ill equipped to deal with her, he might fumble more often than not, but she's ALLOWING him to do this. That has to count for something, right?

Then... it happens. The last piece clicks into place. After Jiraiya again denies her, coddles her, babies her... she bristles and shouts: "Daddy, you listen to me! If you think I won't..." She trails off, catching on to what she just said. Her eyes are wide with shock, her face radiating that same shock. Jiraiya finally understands something simple yet profound: she can't help how she feels. She can fight it, embrace it, cover it up, bury it, show it... but if her heart decides something is real, her reality bends to it.

The children she'd adopted? The mother that adopted her? They aren't just legal relatives, they're her blood. And now... whether he wants it or not... he has a daughter... Not just a girl that calls his 'Tou-san'... he'd been down that road before, it didn't end well. You'd be shocked just how many women will happily claim their child is yours, once they discover you're loaded. Women who teach their child to call you 'Tou-san', who'll do anything for your affection – i.e. money. Swindlers with an emotional angle; how Jiraiya hates that type of woman.

But, looking at Ai. Seeing her emotions play out across her face, her eyes. He finally understands that her heart craves a father, and, for whatever reason, decided on him. Kami-sama, she just has a way of getting to people, doesn't she.

Jiraiya smiles, amused that he'd ever truly be loved so... innocently. "I won't risk losing you, baby." He offers, using that same tone Tsunade would when she was amused with Ai. Her soft blush, the way Jei smiles at her. No one but Tsunade was ever allowed to call her 'baby'. Sweetie, yes. Princess, sure. But 'baby'... that word is reserved in Ai's universe, reserved for only the most revered of positions in her heart: people she'd allow to 'baby her'.

Slowly, he makes his way to her. He carefully keeps his steps light, but audible. He doesn't want to cause distress, and he certainly doesn't want her to lash out. That Jei doesn't growl... that's kind of the final nail in the coffin. Jiraiya scoops the girl up, mindful of her delicate situation, and does what few others would be permitted to: he coddles her. He offers some words, but he doesn't care too much what he's saying. All he cares about is how her hair smells just like Tsunade's, that she's letting herself be vulnerable in his arms. He feels her latch onto him, depend on him emotionally. That scares him. What the hell does he know about caring for an emotion little girl?

"And what about you...?" She asks, tears falling like the rain. "I already lost Ka-san... would you be heartless enough to make me lose you too?" That's exactly what he means. He doesn't even know what he said wrong.

People die all the time, but frankly the thought of someone like Danzo killing him? Jiraiya snorts, what does she take him for? "I'm not going anywhere." He assures her. "But even if I were, keeping you safe would be worth it."

"Daddy, n-no... please don't..." She starts crying in earnest, stuttering and all. "D-don't talk like th-that..." He thinks back to the nursery in Sky, how she worried for him then too. She was able to figure out how silly she sounded then, but now... it's as if her brain is switched off.

"We don't get to pick how or when we die." He reminds her, wondering at the mystery embodied in the girl in his arms. "But I swear to you, I'll be there to dance with you at your wedding. I'll be around long enough to tell you who your newest baby reminds me of."

"Tou-san." Jei says evenly. Jiraiya turns to him, wondering what he wants. "Ai can't take losing another parent at all. Let alone so soon. Please don't ever talk like that around her." The look in Jei's eyes shows that he knows what's really going on here – too sharp, too piercing, to mean anything else. Jiraiya decides then and there that he'll have to just take his word for it; it's not as if he understands how the girl ticks, after all.

"Good point." He concedes. He kisses Ai gently on her temple, and smells her hair. "I'm sorry, baby. Would it help if I kept a shadow clone nearby so you can keep an eye on me?"

She... snorts? Laughs? Jiraiya can't quite decide, but she's amused at least. "Your clone will be more keeping an eye on me."

"Can you blame your old man? I mean, if Jei's instincts don't register me as a threat... I figure it means you both really do see me as your father." He's amused, wondering just how Ai will respond to that. Logic in the face of emotion, will it be welcomed? She grumbles. Obviously not. He just smiles wider, understanding her reaction, but not understanding her at all.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 7:15 PM, Battle Room, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with Jiraiya~_**

Jiraiya's laughing. A heartfelt, belly-rolling, coming from a good place laugh that doesn't seem to want to stop. "Yo, 'Kashi, that brought back some memories, eh?" He asks. Now that everyone's secure behind chakra locks, and the girls can't actually open those, everyone's calming down a bit.

Kakashi sighs, not really liking where this is going. "Yeah, Kushina-san was just as bad." He shivers at the memory.

"My mom?" Naruto asks, wondering about that. People don't tend to talk about his parents to him, at all. So what brought this on?

"Yeah." Jiraiya confirms, wondering about that. "Makes me wonder why Sasuke would risk getting Sakura pregnant a second time." He needles, elbowing the teen good naturedly.

"You're in a good mood." Sasuke drones, his heart rate still a bit elevated from his wife's outburst. He loves her, but Kami-sama that woman scares the shit out of him sometimes!

"He just figured out that Ai really does accept him babying her." Jei points out, with Naruto nodding sagely. "By the way, we need to figure out some kind of working agreement. Ai's not going to let everyone baby her all the time. And I'm the only one here that actually has to live with her!"

"Says the one that got her pregnant." Jiraiya snipes. Jei winces, not really liking where this is going. I mean, being in the same room with your wife's brothers, father and uncle, after they just find out about an unplanned pregnancy? _Awkward_!

"Yes, I got my wife pregnant." Jei offers, his tone casual, his body language relaxed. To anyone else he'd look fine. Jiraiya's far too good at reading subtle cues to not notice he's about ready to shit himself. "You're point?"

"Kid's got balls if nothing else." Jiraiya points out, but all that does is get some awkward snickers. Jiraiya turns to his godson, wondering what's so funny.

"He got Ai pregnant. I think he's proven he's got balls." Naruto laughs, holding his belly, wheezing pitifully. No one else sees the humour in it. "Hey, just 'cause you guys can't accept that shit happens, doesn't mean that wasn't funny!" He defends, laughing some more.

"Only you could find humour in this." Sasuke snipes, obviously annoyed with his best friend. "You do realise what's at stake?"

"Better than you do!" Naruto challenges. "The difference is, I know how this'll play out. You amateurs haven't been keeping an eye on her half as long as me!"

Everyone gets curious about that, especially Shikaku. If there's one thing he could never quite figure out, it's Senju Ai.

"Care to enlighten us, oh wise one?" Sasuke intones mockingly.

"Nah. It's too much fun toying with you!" Naruto waves it off, walking around the room to get a feel of what his little sister's been up to.

"Jei?" Sasuke turns to the only other person here that can claim to know how that girl thinks.

"I know Ai, but Naruto's a mystery to me. What he figured out..." Jei shrugs, walking towards the larger map, and the seal array there. "Yo, 'Ruto. This's the spot you'll be most interested in. This seal controls everything here. I assume I don't have to tell you all that what you see here, stays here?"

Once Naruto studies the seal, and starts manipulating it... scroll after scroll unrolls, revealing maps of every hidden village. Most of them don't reveal anything of interest, yet, but it's interesting to note that Ai's been preparing for something big enough to consider needing intel on those villages.

"That's Konoha." Jei points to series of large scrolls. "You need to see it up close to really appreciate the level of detail. The right one represents the Senju clan's marked members. The middle is allies. The left... pray you never get marked on the left." Jei shivers.

"Fifty targets?" Naruto wonders about that. Sure, figuring out that the left map is her targets of interest –not in a good way– isn't hard. But why would there be fifty active targets?

"Nn. Council members mostly. She's taken... an interest in them. The only one she hasn't been able to tag for long is Danzo." Jei offers.

"'Mostly'?" Shikaku wonders. He knows her well enough to know that she didn't tag half of the Shinobi council – not the half her clan's allied with at least.

"Let's just say, that Ai isn't quite as innocent as you people believe her to be." Jei points out. "When she discovers someone that... lives against her principles... She can be quite vindictive."

Kakashi snorts, amused that Jei thinks he won't figure this out. "So these are people that have harmed Naruto in the past then."

"The ones she hasn't already dealt with, yes." Jei confirms.

"Seriously?" Naruto sounds shocked. "She's the one behind that?"

"She's behind a lot of things that've happened in Konoha in recent years. Why do you think she's gotten so good at what she does?" Kakashi points out. "She's told me about most of it, well... most of it since I became the Sixth."

"Nn. She has." Jei agrees.

"That means she keeps projects hidden from me. I figured." Kakashi doesn't mind really. He trusts her.

"The only person she'd tell everything to... is Jei." Naruto points out, fingering each of the targets on the map, trying to figure out just what their tags can reveal, and who they are. "Holy shit!" Surface thought scanners, conscious and subconscious intention scanners, emotion scanners, tracking seals and sixteen different types of health scanners. 'She could spy on each of them so intimately that she could...' Naruto doesn't even know how to finish that thought.

"Scary... isn't it." Jei drones. "The things that girl can, and does, accomplish when she's motivated." Naruto can only nod dumbly.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 30_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: I had planned on writing this entire Arc from Jiraiya's perspective. I still might, but... guys are just so weird, it's hard to figure out what the hell goes through your minds! I mean, seriously! Three pregnant women, not a problem. I can work with that. A group of guys in a room...? What the hell do you guys get up to? Argh! This is why all my main characters are females -_-_**

**_Anyway, next chapter, we're going back to Ai's perspective. Even with her hormonal rollercoaster, even with her being too preoccupied, even with her sensory skills forbidden to her... I'll just end up putting this on Hiatus if I keep forcing myself write from a guy's perspective XC_**

**_I will be writing all the action scenes coming up from Jiraiya's POV, that I can deal with. A guy with a kunai isn't too much different from a girl with one... but figuring out what a pseudo father would do naturally in a situation like this... Sorry... I'm drawing a blank here!_**

**_Updated October 14th, 2015._**


	36. Interlude 5 – Of blond troublemakers

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Interlude 5 – Of blond troublemakers**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 1st, 8:30 PM, Battle Room, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with Jiraiya~_**

"You know what I don't get?" Naruto changes the subject. Everyone's just babbling and thinking out loud anyway, so who cares, right? "What's with you and sensei?" He asks Jei.

"... Nothing?" Jei seems confused. He's been busy focusing on all things Mitokado, and suddenly this?

"Opposite side of the table thing?" Naruto clarifies... sort of clarifies?

"Could you trust a man that your wife thinks of as an uncle, but he doesn't treat your wife as his niece?" He says.

"I thought it was an instincts thing...?" Kakashi wonders, confused. Both by the change in subject and the revelations that come with it.

"My whole life has been a series of trainings to consciously work against my instincts." Jei points out. "Sure I still get overwhelmed. Like if I don't understand the reason, I'm tired, or it simply becomes too much, but... the point stands. Why would I fight my instincts for a man that clearly loves my wife, but does not put a name to that love?" That is basically Jei saying: you might have a thing for my pregnant wife, buddy.

The room goes deathly quiet. All focus is on Kakashi –some are just more subtle about it than others– wondering how this will play out. "Can we just focus on the mission, please?" Kakashi wonders, curious why anyone would care what his motives are. "And stop acting like a bunch of gossiping schoolgirls?"

"Is that 'pulling rank', or 'I won't even dignify that with an answer'?" Naruto asks innocently.

"Mitokado? The first target? Do we know everything we need to know?" Kakashi does it again.

"I will once you stop being so evasive, sensei." Naruto needles playfully.

Kakashi groans, wondering why he didn't just head back to the Tower to do paperwork or something. "Ai's like a niece. Furthermore, she's also a student. I hope that satisfies the inquisition?"

"I know that. I just got bored of all this planning. I mean, can't we just go-"

"No." Shikaku doesn't even wait for the blond to finish whatever he was going to say. "Troublesome as it is, working with Ai, pregnancy hormones and all, will be preferable..." He leaves the 'to dealing with an Uzumaki' unsaid.

"Get Shizune's permission, and I'll _consider_." Jei says, obviously not liking the idea in the least.

"What if we just ask her for-" Naruto tries.

"No." Jei cuts him off. "Pregnant women are supposed to cut back their workload. Pregnant clan heads are all but banned from it."

Shikaku sighs explosively. "I think that's enough planning for one night." He may or may not have muttered something about troublesome blonds, but no one will say for sure.

**_8-8_**

**_End Interlude 5_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: This is actually a deleted scene from the last chapter... I kind of ended up getting frustrated with the whole 'guy thing'. But thank the computer gods for Ctr+Z, now you guys get to enjoy Naruto being... well, Naruto..._**

**_Updated October 14th, 2015._**


	37. Arc 3 - Heartfelt choices

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 3 – Daddy's little girl – Chapter 31 – Heartfelt choices**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, November 15th, 7:00 AM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

Sixty-five. The amount of researched and studied exercises a pregnant woman is allowed to do, is exactly sixty-five. They were actually specially designed by Senju Hazako, well over five hundred years ago. The scroll detailing them even goes so far as to stipulate when you're allowed to do which one and what you should pay attention to as added insurance that your body's natural warning system is being listened to.

Only... I'll still need Shizune and Sakura to see this if I can have half a hope to talk to Jei about this. I sigh. I really have been... somewhat of a bitch towards him. It's so not my fault though! I mean, he's the one that went and got me pregnant!

Fuck... is that the only thing on people's minds –mine included– these days? No. Fuck it! The GSE... I'll need a meeting with Kosuke-san about that, today or tomorrow. I need to know how the kids are officially progressing, and I need to make my plans accordingly.

And are my breasts already becoming sore? Fucking hell! That's... No. Raiza. She and Jun are being given dozens of extra little tests. I've had Rika keeping a subtle eye on them, checking how they are progressing here in the house. So far, only those two show any kind of actual leadership skills.

Speaking of which, Raiza's already showing some skill with Lightning release. Hmm, should I wait until after the GSE to start with her secondary element training? Would it really matter? I mean, before... the situation changed... I was already working on four elements – Water, Air, Lightning and Yin. Technically, I've also been toying with other options (Yang, Earth and Fire), but frankly I've just not had the time to delve into those yet.

No, fuck it. Raiza starts her secondary element training today. But where to start her? Hmm... Yin? Powerful illusions could really help her in the long run, and it really isn't a bad place to start... and that cuts out the 'will this work' crap I'd gone through. She'll have to deal with that eventually, of course, but for now, Yin release sounds like a solid place to start.

What about Jun though? I'll need to talk to Pou, see where she is in her training and how I can help; even if only indirectly. Then there's Hansuke... he's been... troubled lately by something, but won't tell anyone what. Hisao too... I don't understand... what could be trouble them so much? Perhaps it's just nerves? No, that doesn't sound right. That would affect everyone. Argh! I've been so kami-damned busy with everything that I still haven't talked to Nisshou about this 'she' that will 'return his affection' at some point.

Well... at least I know that Tanyu and Rei have been hanging out with Ikue more often. And somehow, Yu-chan finds a way to 'drag' Fuu along – she smiles every time, telling me her latest 'reasoning' that she and her two friends 'need Fuu to guard them'. Jei wasn't too impressed when Yu invited Fuu home by us, but after Yu explained Fuu wouldn't be allowed anywhere but the visitors' sitting room, and that she'd already arranged that Team Alpha stay close by, just in case... Well, Jei didn't fight it too much, from what I'm told.

How odd is it though... six weeks pregnant today, and I'm already physically drained. I end up taking three or four catnaps during the day, and I still sleep ten hours straight at night.

I sigh. It always seems to come right back to this, doesn't it. "Akiko, I need to talk to Shizune. Please find her and ask her to come by when she can?"

"I'll go, Ai-sama. I'd feel better if Inejiro and Akiko stay with you." Yuka offers, bowing low and fading into the paintwork. Fine, so obviously just saying what I need done will be better, if they'll just decide for me who's going to be doing it.

"Perhaps a short nap, Ai-sama?" Yumi suggests, _that_ look in her eyes again. I sigh. Fine, it's not like I'm not tired anyway.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, November 15th, 8:15 AM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"She's been like this, how long?" I hear Shizune asking. I'm still out of it, so I know she isn't talking to me. Her tone suggests this isn't the beginning of the conversation, and she is most definitely in 'Medic mode'.

"We've noticed it slowly becoming more and more prominent over the last week." Yumi explains. "Her chakra reserves haven't dipped, and she hasn't had any sudden spikes. But she's... lethargic."

"Odd that it would change so drastically so quickly..." Shizune mutters. I sense the familiar sensation of her scanning me, checking not just my babies but my health as well. "How's her appetite?"

"Steadily increasing. She's been sticking to the menu as prescribed, but the portions sizes just don't keep up with her needs. Mostly we've been offering her fruits and salads to counter balance this, and she doesn't mind too much. Especially since we eat alongside her." Yumi says.

"Hmm, could it be that her body needs the extra for her own growth in addition to her babies?" Shizune thinks about that. "And she hasn't been training or using her chakra in any way?"

"No, Shizune-sama. She's come to terms with the situation, and simply seeks another route. She'd likely called you here to discuss her being able to train based on scrolls she'd found, but makes no overt or covert moves to train as far as we can tell." I sigh, listening to them discuss me like I'm not even here is annoying.

"No I haven't been training. Yes, I'm dying to get back to it. Is there anything else you want to confirm, nee-san?" I don't open my eyes. Not in the mood to just yet.

"I want to take some blood samples. There's something I need to confirm. And I'll be making a private appointment for you in Konoha General. We simply don't have the equipment for what I need to check." That gets me curious. She could simply check my blood work via jutsu, why isn't she? Furthermore, an appointment in Konoha General? That'll alert all of Konoha that something's up with me!

"Shi-"

"I don't want to hear it, Ai. I'm not taking any risks with you." I sigh, not in the mood for this at all. I've been purposely keeping well within the Senju District to ensure that no one outside our walls can discover... but then again... Kakashi knows, the Ono clansmen doubtlessly either already know or can easily figure it out, the Sengo clansmen, Tenten especially, would know my own habits well enough to know something major is up.

I sigh, really not in the mood to deal with this, but knowing there really isn't much of a choice. "Make sure Jei and daddy know when the appointment is. I'll want both of them there with me." I don't add the others, just telling those two will likely alert the whole fucking clan – no matter how much I demand it be kept a secret. Anything concerning me seems to be... not public knowledge, exactly, but... definitely something that the whole clan makes their business to know.

"You really haven't been scanning then." Naruto sounds amused. Huh? My eyes fly open, looking around. Yup, Naruto-nii, daddy and Sasuke are all here.

"Don't you two have pregnant wives to tend to?" I snipe.

"Shadow clones." Naru-nii points out. I sigh. Should have seen that coming.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, November 15th, 9:00 AM, en route to waiting room, Maternity Ward, Konoha General Hospital, Shinobi District, Konoha~_**

I sigh. This is turning into more of a nightmare than I'd first feared. You'd think they'd arrange to have us enter through some 'secret entrance' or something, to not raise suspicion. But no! We casually stroll through the main entrance, like everyone else. Get spotted by every familiar face en route, mind you. And Shizune doesn't even lower her voice when explaining the receptionist that we have an appointment 'with Masao-sensei, under the name Senju Ai'. I groan, for the millionth time today. The receptionist is new, so she carefully explains EXACTLY where the MATERNITY WARD is, and that we should announce arrival at the MATERNITY WARD reception desk. Yes, after noticing that we're here for me, she'd taken extreme care in PROPERLY ANNUNCIATING what I'm doing here. What's worse, Shizune doesn't seem to fucking notice and therefore doesn't tell her to shut her fucking face!

I'm half tempted to go back and slap her. But the fact is, Jei won't let me, and I'm just not in the fucking mood. So instead, I just lean against Jei, and curse these uncomfortable seats for being so... uncomfortable! Fucking hell! That people manage to sleep in these fucking things is not something I'll ever try to understand.

Shizune once again announces our arrival and confirms our appointment, so she's instructed to take a seat. I recognize this nurse – one of the many Ono clansmen working here, and one that's been in and out of our district recently. She's a LOT more discrete, understanding my paranoia with having my dirty laundry hung out in plain view.

Once Masao-sensei starts walking to us, I notice how daddy and Jei suddenly get nervous. He has a very serious look on his face, but frankly he works in a fucking hospital. I roll my eyes, sigh, and wordlessly follow the group to the examination room. Once the door is shut, and Shizune instructs me to sit next to her, leaving Jei and daddy to stand behind me, I start getting a little freaked out as well.

This is officially my first doctor's appointment. Sure, I've been seeing Shizune every tick of the fucking clock, but... it was so easy to write that off as her tending to me for a training injury, or something. This is... something else entirely.

"I'm sure we can handle this swiftly, with you just telling me what tests you want done, Shizune-san, but please understand that once that appointment was made, you made Senju Ai my patient." Everything just went to hell. He didn't even greet us properly, cutting straight to the point. "That means I'll want to run tests to officially confirm what I need to know, and I'll handle things as I see fit. Yes, I will take both of your advice into consideration, considering you both are likely my superior in skill, but I'll ultimately have the final say."

I grumble. Just what I need, even MORE fucktards being overly protective of me and ignoring what I ALREADY know.

"I understand, Masao-sensei." Shizune seems quick to agree. I just grumble some more.

"Good. As you can understand I have already assembled a team of experts. We'll not want to take any risks with you." He's speaking directly to me this time, but I don't answer. "I know you won't be happy with me, Ai-san, but there is so much more going on than you likely know."

"Ah, yes. Because I've never had a pregnant patient, delivered a child, or dealt with post partum patients." I drone, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Have you researched pregnancies of other Usagi summoners within your clan?" He asks. What does that have to do with anything? "I thought as much. My predecessors have kept details accounts of all unique cases, and a Usagi summoner's pregnancy just so happens to fall under 'unique cases'. Fortunately, we have records as far back as Senju Touka, Senju Kirimi and Amatsu Ten. So I can carefully assert that this is directly connected to the Usagi contract's affect on you, and not a clan specific quirk."

"Gee, think you can dance around it any more without _actually_ **saying** _anything_?" I snipe, already feeling my mood sour.

"You're not going to like anything I have to say." He warns seriously. Well, I haven't exactly been impressed thus far, so I guess you're just on a role, huh. "Without even hearing too many details from Shizune-san, let me see if I can highlight the cause for concern." He reaches into a drawer, pulling out several aged medical files.

Opening the one on top, he flits through its contents. "You're pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl." He informs me. Aww, I get one of each? "You're overly tired, take short naps throughout the day, and still sleep soundly at night. You're appetite is steadily increasing, but you never seem to put on any weight for it. You often feel as if you've been training all day, and are simply worn out physically."

"Psh. You had me, up until that last part. I know what training feels like. I've been tired yes, but no I don't feel like I've been training at all." I say.

"Then you are currently less than eight weeks along, correct?" He doesn't even seem bothered, at all. I narrow my eyes at him, but confirm that I am six weeks. "Be patient, it'll come." He says.

"What are you getting at?" I ask, losing what little patience I have.

"Every pregnancy of every Usagi summoner we have on record is not your standard pregnancy, even when taking twins into account." He says, still being vague as fuck. "Standard due dates are a month, sometimes two, shorter than average. Paediatric care significantly differs as well. Simply put, your babies will physically develop quicker than the norm. And trying to use female contraceptive jutsus are useless, in case you were wondering how this happened in the first place."

"Okay... whoa!" I manage. "What..."

"Rabbits ovulate after copulation, not before, Ai-san. Every contraceptive jutsu designed, cannot handle that. So if you consecutively have intercourse at three day intervals, you'll get pregnant again. Whether you're declared sterile or not." When those words register, all feeling drains from my face. "The saying goes 'breed like rabbits', does it not?"

"So I'll have to start handling that then." Jei announces.

"Yes, you will. There's nothing Ai-san can do to prevent another unplanned pregnancy." He continues.

"Wait. Hold up. Slow down." I demand. "Roll back a few steps. Back to me and my babies. What's this about shorter pregnancy? Advanced physical development?"

"It's not as significant as you might fear." He assures me. "And the other's had been summoners for far longer than you, so the odds are slim that it'll have so great an impact. However, yes, it is a possibility."

I motion for him to continue, not really liking where this is going. "Worst case scenario, your babies will grow twenty to twenty-five percent faster than any other. That means that they will be soaking up not just chakra at an accelerated pace, but nutrients and ATP faster than you can normally cope with."

"ATP?" Jei asks, concerned.

"Adenosine TriPhosphate. Cellular energy. It's what many consider to be the 'physical energy' shinobi train with, as opposed to 'spiritual energy', or chakra. Thanks to Ai-san being a... well, let's be honest, a pigheadedly devout trainee in all things shinobi, she should have less of an issue coping than most... However, that doesn't mean I'll be monitoring her any less stringently."

I blush; furiously, embarrassingly, deeply crimson. I can even feel my ears heating up from it. "I'll not lie to you, Ai-san. Of the three Usagi summoners, only one survived her first pregnancy. Mostly thanks to the Second's innovation. A Yang release breathing exercise to help balance the energies within. I suspect that this is the only reason Touka survived not just one, but three pregnancies."

"... I don't understand. How would...?" Tobirama isn't the type to not have that in his notes, and I've been craving all things Tobirama recently – last two to three years, kind of recent.

"My grandfather just so happens to be the doctor that cared for her, through all three pregnancies. He'd taught my mother who taught me." He explains. "The bond between Senju and Ono is one older than Konoha, Ai-san. Do not fret, your clan's secrets are safe with us." He assures me, his tone solemn.

"I understand." I nod, hating this (somewhat) less. "I'll have to think of some way to thank Shizune-nee for unwittingly dragging me to you then."

He waves it off. "Now, shall we?" He motions to the observation table behind me. I nod. Once I'm (uncomfortably) laying on the table, and properly tuck my hair out of the way so I don't lay on it, he starts the usual tests. I can't actually scan to confirm the mixtures he's using, but I recognize the tingling – Shizune, Choco and Hibari have been a bit... zealous in monitoring me. He goes from the general diagnostic, to the Gyno-scan, to the bloodwork scan, to the bone density scan. He does a few scans I can't readily identify, but I can guess they're the organ tissue scan, the skin tissue scan, and the menstrual cycle scan.

Once he's satisfied, he takes out a few vials meant for blood tests. "Everything seems to be in order. It seems there is no significant deviation thus far. Your babies are developing more or less on schedule for a six week pregnancy. Naturally, it's too soon to confirm sexes, but that'll come in time." He says. "However, I'd rather be paranoid and run a few tests. We'll test for hormone levels, mineral content, and a few other regulation tests I'm sure you know just as much about as I do." He teases.

I roll my eyes, but say nothing. He goes through the motions, clamps my arm, swabs a section with alcohol, and jabs a needle into my vein. Six vials of varying sizes are soon filled with my blood, before he places a dry cotton swab over the point the needle pierced me and extracts the needle entire. He then tapes the swab to my arm, to ensure the pressure remains constant and a clot can form.

"Right. Now that we have all the boring stuff out of the way... would you like to see your babies?" He asks, a teasing smile on his face. Jei and daddy look like they're going to jump out of their skin, so excited!

"... Please?" I try not to cry. I'm not sure what he'll do... I've never actually heard of anything that lets you actually see the baby... but...

"Alright, can you expose your abdomen for me?" He walks over to some contraction I've never seen before. Shit, even with all the medical experience I have, I've mostly worked in the field, where a jutsu is all you've got to work with.

I look to daddy, blushing a little. Still, I'm sure he won't perv on me, so I'll trust him. I unzip my flak jacket, pulling it and my shirts –both my top and mesh armour– up and out of the way. Masao-sensei takes a long sanitary cloth –almost like one you'd use to dry your hands– and stuffs it into my pants, pulling it down to expose the area surrounding my womb. I blush deeply, seeing more than a few strands of pubic hair in plain view. A gel is then applied on my skin, and he clicks something on.

"Technology is such a wonderful thing, if used properly." Masao-sensei says, almost conversationally. "My clan's been working on and perfecting ultrasonic scanners for civilian doctors." I wonder what that even entails. But when the screen lights up... and he places that weird scanner against my tummy...

Weird lines and scribbles are all I can make out at first. But the longer I look, the more I recognise little details. I see the gestation sacks (two of them, one for each of my babies), I see little forms within each. And within those two tiny little forms, I see flickers of life. He's explaining everything we can see, how the little detail we can actually make out is perfectly normal because of how early we are in the pregnancy. I listen with one ear, but the rest of me is glued to that screen, glued to seeing my babies for the first time; even if they are little more than vague lines on a screen.

"The hearts are beating. Hold on let me put it on speaker for you." He does something, I suppose, and I hear a steady heartbeat... after a brief count, I calculate it to be one-hundred and six beats per minute. "One-oh-six bpms. Perfect. Let's check the other." A second, and distinctly different, heartbeat is heard a second or two later. "Ninety-eight bpms. Beautiful, both of them."

"Is that..." Daddy wonders, obviously worried.

"Between ninety and one-ten bpms is perfectly healthy at six weeks. Nothing to worry about." He assures them – and me, if I'm honest. I just don't know a lot about this topic; I know how to keep you healthy and not get you killed.

He keeps explaining this, answering that, but there isn't too much more to discover, given that both of them are tiny enough to fit on a single screen. "Jei..." I reach out for his hand, feeling a squeeze not a second later. "Our babies..."

"I know." His voice is filled with just as much awe as mine, just as much... wonder. "It... kind of feels official now, doesn't it?" My eyes are still glued to the screen, but I feel myself nod in response.

Tears fall before I can stop myself. "Yeah." I'm pregnant. I'm actually, factually, truly and thoroughly... pregnant. My babies... my beautiful babies... they're growing inside of me.

"Ai-san, I trust you understand what this really means?" Masao-sensei asks, pulling the contraption away from me and letting the screen go blank again. "I've dealt with more pregnancies than you ever will. And many of them were kunoichis. I know how hard it'll be to willingly give up everything. But... do you think those two are worth it?" He wipes the gel off my tummy, and motions for me to make myself decent again.

I think about that, truly think about that, as I right my mesh armour and tuck my top properly into my pants once again. Before I reach for my flak jacket, I decide to stop fighting the urge, and rub my flat tummy with my left hand.

"They are." I say, still awed by what I'd just seen.

"Good, because I'm going to have you on fourteen hour a day bed rest." He says. "And you're going to have to eat far more than you're accustomed to. If you notice that you start craving meats or seafood, you are to give in to those cravings, do you understand me?"

"Nn." I nod, rubbing my belly idly. I pray it won't come to that, but if it does... anything for my babies. "What about sweets?"

"You're already craving sweets, huh? Don't go overboard; pregnancy diabetes isn't something I want you to contend with. Especially considering all the additional risks you already face." He says.

"'Already craving sweets'?" Jei asks.

"The Usagi natural diet is fruits and vegetables. It isn't that strange that she'd crave the sweetness, considering the amount of berries her summons eat daily." He explains.

"What about meat and seafood then?" I ask.

"Well, consider that you are bound by your contract, but your babies aren't. They might not care what they make you crave." He offers, a smile on his face. A male doctor admitting that the baby craves something? He's catering his word choice to me.

"About the bed rest...? Do I really need to be in my bed, or can I set up a futon in the living room? I mean. I'm already sleeping fourteen hours a day, so this isn't exactly something new to me." Why'd I say that? Why'd I bring that up? I don't know... but seeing his eyes study me... I'm nervous what that might mean for me.

"You need rest. Emotional, physical and mental. So long as you are in a low-stimulus environment, I won't complain where you are." He offers, but turning to Jei I notice that protective streak acting up. Shizune seems to fully support him as well.

"I will see to it." Jei promises, nodding to Masao-sensei solemnly. I roll my eyes, hating how there's nothing I can say to change his mind.

"Good. I want you to set up another appointment in two weeks. And you might as well plan in every two weeks for the next few months. I'll be keeping a close watch on you." He assures them, but he's mostly irking me. Before we leave, he hands Jei a scroll, but I'm too annoyed to even ask what it's for.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Wednesday, November 15th, 4:00 PM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

Jei pretty much banished me to our room the second we got home. 'To catch up on lost rest', he'd said. Once he gets the kids –he'd sent three shadow clones, just in case– he brings all of them upstairs for a family meeting.

Of course, seeing as I'm on fourteen hour a day bed rest, Jei figures confining me to a futon for the other ten isn't such a bad idea. Sad how Shizune agrees, at least for now. Neither wants my muscles to atrophy, but limiting how much I move around to ensure I'm not as tired... I already heard Shizune thinking out loud about teaching Tanyu some massage techniques to make sure my muscles don't suffer too much.

Raiza and Tanyu are the first to enter, bearing healthy snacks and a few sweet red bean tofu rolls. They carefully place their haul on the low table in front of me, and take their usual seats beside me. I'm immediately wrapped in their arms, sandwiched in their love. They tell me about their day without me asking, but nothing really major happened. Mostly it's Yu-chan telling me how many shortcuts she'd found to finishing her coursework quicker, and Raiza telling me about how she and Jun sorely miss my giving homeroom – it turns out Jei's even more of a slave driver than I am.

I mostly just listen, snacking on all the yummies they'd brought me. I shouldn't already be hungry, I mean, Yumi brought a meal in for me not three hours ago. I still manage to eat far more than I usually would... and I already eat more than the average person. Just what are these babies of mine doing to me?

It's another ten to fifteen minutes before Jei brings in Nisshou, Kawarama and Itama. I notice how Itama is watching me, worry in her eyes. Obviously Jei wanted to speak with them privately before letting them see me.

Another round of hugs follows, but I notice how even Itama is being super gentle and careful with me. I sit her on the low table in front of me, and hug her from there – it's the only agreement I could make with her to get a proper hug.

Everyone is seated, casually looking around to see if the Usagi really are still here. I smirk at that, the Usagi wouldn't leave my side while they still live. "I know you guys have been worried about me lately. How I've been so tired." I start the meeting. They all nod, even Itama. "It turns out there's a lot of things I didn't know about being an Usagi summoner. How it affects my pregnancy being a major one."

They all worry for me, I can see it in their eyes, in the way they fidget in their seats. "I'm fine. And your Tou-san and Shizune-nee are going to do everything to make sure I stay that way." I assure them. "But it means there's going to be some major changes for me."

Nisshou, Tanyu and Raiza seem the most worried about that. "For starters, I'm supposed to sleep and rest a lot more now. I'm on fourteen hour a day bed rest, and your Tou-san has me resting even more than that. Masao-sensei assures me that this is normal, given what he knows about my situation. So there isn't anything to worry about."

I give them a moment to let that sink in. They aren't used to seeing me sleep at all; I go to bed after them, and wake up the same time as them. That's probably why they've been so worried, finding me taking catnaps so often.

"As well, if I'm resting, I'm not allowed to be put in a high-stimulus environment." I turn to Itama. "So just like when you're going to take a nap, everything around me is supposed to be quiet. No running around, no jumping, no screaming." No fun, no life.

"I know this is going to suck, and not just for me. I won't be allowed to help you train directly for a long while. But, when I'm not supposed to rest, I promise you, the six of you are my top priority." I offer, meeting each of their gazes in turn to show them I mean it. "Your Tou-san is going to be taking over my duties entirely for a while. I've negotiated that he'll come to me with some things he feels won't stress me out too much, but I know him... I'll end up hearing about most of it only after the babies are born. That means, most of my attention can be focused on you. I want to hear about your days, in excruciating detail. I want to help plan your trainings, to help you prepare for that test next month."

"What about the others?" Tanyu asks. "You won't be allowed to keep up with everyone, will you."

"No." I answer honestly. "I'll try my best, but other than the Inner Circle families, I doubt I'll be up to keeping in touch for a while. Let alone being allowed to. That's why we're planning a really small wedding ceremony on Saturday."

"But..." Tanyu wants to object, to tell me how bad an idea it is. I raise a hand to stall for what I want to say.

"It's going to be just the Inner Circle families. Your Tou-san's already discussed it with Chazu, calling it 'most auspicious'. After the twins are born, we'll hold a proper one for the whole clan."

"So you need us to be your ambassadors." Raiza sees through the restrictions, to the heart of the matter.

"Yes." I turn to look at her. "I'll need you to be there for the clan, since I can't be. Your Tou-san will do all he can, but they need all the light they can get. Offer it to them. Be there for them. And come to me if you need guidance." Raiza smiles at me, a very you-don't-expect-me-to-fall-for-that kind of smile. I turn to Tanyu and Nisshou, who are all bearing the exact same smile. I try not to groan, but it takes considerable effort.

"I will, I promise!" Kawarama offers. Well, at least I'll be allowed to help a five year old get through the day...

_**8-8**_

_**End Chapter 31**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: This is the exact reason why Ai's life isn't going to be very entertaining for a while. Sorry, but there's just too much at stake for her, and we all know people are too careful with her to take any risks.**_

_**The majority of this arc is Ai living vicariously through those around her. So anything really focusing on Ai, will mostly be her complaining, or the very limited plotting she'll be allowed to do. I'm sure the majority of people reading this think her situation is being overstated (perhaps even exaggerated to an extent), but there is always a percentage of pregnancies that lead to similar situations - i.e. mandatory bed rest. The reasoning might be totally different, but this is just the hand dealt to her.**_

_**'Vague Truths' (of which Chapter 30 is the first part) will be a recurring theme throughout this Arc, and they will be focussed on Jiraiya specifically. I cannot and will not promise when this theme will recur, but I'd called it 'part 1' for good reason. If I really can't offer good screen time for it, I'll just place interludes revolving around him. I really want to properly flesh him out as a person, even if he ends up being a total Tsundere - which I don't think he will. But then, I'm kind of biased when it comes to my own writing.**_

_**Updated October 14th, 2015.**_


	38. Arc 3 - A mile in her shoes

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 3 – Daddy's little girl – Chapter 32 – A mile in her shoes**_

_**Chapter focal point: Senju Raiza (1st person)**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 16th, 5:00 AM, Raiza and Yu's bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

To offer her light to the clan. That is her will, and as always her will is clear. But can I do it? Can I muster the love she seems to radiate naturally? Can I be the ray of hope she is?

No. I can't. It's already hard enough to not scream at people for doing stupid shit. It's already hard enough to not slap that retarded ass-monkey that keeps flirting with me. I mean, come on! Guys? Ew! I wouldn't touch them unless I was ordered to stab them. Well, unless touching them would make Ka-san happy. Thank Kami-sama Ka-san already knows I'm into girls, and I doubly thank Kami-sama she and Tou-san are cool with that.

So okay... I can't be Ka-san's light to the clan. Who can? Nisshou wouldn't offer the words, but he'd offer the deeds to help. And Yu...? Hmm, Imouto-chan is a lot like Ka-san when it comes to dealing with people. There's hope there, but she has so many internal stumbling stones to work out first. Still, if anyone has what it takes to be Ka-san's mouthpiece, to speak her truths to our people, it's Yu.

Hmm, I'd best get up now. Imouto-chan will need help stumbling to bathroom to wash up.

"Imouto-chan, time to get up." I announce, already getting out of bed. She doesn't even react. Kami-sama, that girl. I make up my bed quickly, making sure to properly ensconce Gama-chan –the stuffed toad Tadashi won for me at the festival– on his place of honour to guard my bed while I'm gone. Once having made my way over to her, I sit down beside her.

I don't say anything just yet, mostly I'm just watching her sleep. It's sometimes still hard to believe that fate wouldn't let us get separated. Back _there_, we were bunked together – she was the only person I wouldn't stab on sight if I felt them near me. We would talk each other to sleep, we would bathe together, she was the only one I'd ever bother with while training. We were inseparable, even then. And now... we're sisters. Officially sisters. She's been the one to connect me to the others, other than Ka-san; I don't think anyone would ever need a third party to make you feel close to Ka-san.

I wonder about that, I mean she'd been through just as much as me, but she trusts Nisshou to do right by her. And even I have to admit that he does just that. I sigh, wondering just what to do with him; I've never been real good with people.

"Hey." I nudge her again. She still doesn't stir. I let my hand ghost over her face, hooking the few loose strands behind her ear, then I kiss her on her brow. She stirs this time, groggily opening her eyes. "Morning, Imouto-chan."

"Mmmm!" She stretches and contorts, as always. "Morning." She says, yawns and stretches again, rubbing the bridge of her nose with the back of her hand – I think she was aiming for her eye, but missed.

"Come on, it's time to get up." I remind her. She nods, but closes her eyes and starts snoring. I should be used to this by now. I should expect this. I should stop letting her get to me when she does this or something similar. "TANYU!" Her eyes fly open, her hands in front of her to defend herself from the 'good morning beating' she now expects. Kami-sama, I swear I'll use a different approach one day. The second I can figure out a way to wake her up without doing this to her, I swear, I'll never do this to her again.

Once her brain processes that she isn't in any danger, she throws herself into my awaiting arms, already crying. I hate doing that to her, I really do... I just don't have the patience to wake her up every few fucking seconds. "Come on, let's go wash up."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 16th, 5:30 AM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

This scene is just wrong. All wrong. It... it can't be right. It can't be! "Ka-chan?" Itama looks to Tou-san, obviously wondering the same thing I am. Where is Ka-san?

"She's sleeping in, princess." Tou-san answers her, then he turns to me and Yu. "I'm keeping an eye on her. I'll let you two know when you can bring up her breakfast." Ah, so he sent a shadow clone down, so the original could keep an eye on her. A solid plan.

I nod, not really worrying with the details, but I can see Imouto-chan worrying from the corner of my eye. "She's fine. She just needs rest." I remind her, my voice low to not draw attention to her. "Besides, Tou-san will send us to her and you can see for yourself."

"But..." I can see her eyes flick to the empty space between us. I understand just how odd this is for her; we've gotten so used to sitting next to Ka-san for every meal. But at the same time, sitting where Ka-san should sit; it feels wrong. It's been like this ever since we arrived. Nisshou and Kawarama would sit beside Tou-san, Tanyu and I would sit beside Ka-san, across from them, and Itama would be in Ka-san's lap. Even though we're here with four other families, this has been our way of being together. Now...?

"Come on, we need to eat up. It won't be long before we need to start training."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 16th, 8:00 AM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"Hey, sleepyhead." Yu teases the second she sees Ka-san. I'm too busy hating what I see to even speak. Ka-san looks like shit. Her eyes still have bags under them, even with the creases that prove she was sleeping moments ago. I'm at least comforted that two of her Usagi teams surround her, while the other two are simply sitting around the low table, quietly discussing something or other.

"Hey, why didn't anyone wake me?" She asks, mostly to me. Her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes, take me in. And like me, she doesn't like what she sees. "I'm fine, Raiza. Really." Tears well up, my only response. It's when she says things like that that I truly begin to worry.

"We brought you breakfast." I change the subject, before I start crying. She eyes the trays that Yu and I brought with us. "We weren't sure if the shadow clone stayed up here, or if he came down. So we brought up breakfast for Tou-san as well."

"Thank you, sweetie." Ka-san answers, sitting up in bed and positioning herself against the headboard. Tou-san is quick to stuff some pillows behind her for added support, but he isn't really focused on anything but her, so I doubt he even heard me. "Jei, you sent a clone downstairs. You need to eat." She doesn't ask, just like I didn't need to. Tou-san wouldn't leave her side if it killed him.

Imouto-chan carefully lays the tray on Ka-san's lap, happily pointing out everything she snuck in for her – the raspberries aunty Shizune brought for her, the tofu rolls aunty Inaho brought for her, the dango aunty Hinata brought for her, the pastries aunty Sakura brought for her, the regular breakfast aunty Choco and aunty Hibari cooked (sweet egg rolls, rice, lightly seasoned tofu, and some weird collaboration of lettuce, carrots and radishes, with raisins of all things) and an entire thermos of tea that Nisshou made especially for her, and the pancakes Yu and I made – it's the only thing I know how to make. We made sure to add plenty of blueberries to make them sweet, so we wouldn't have to add any sugar to make sure she'd like them.

"Whoa! You guys really went all out!" Ka-san praises, teasing a pleased blush from us.

"You didn't tell us about it, but Tou-san said you'd need to eat considerably more than you're used to. I also have your chakra and nutrient supplements in the little cup there." Imouto-chan explains, already pouring some tea for her. Luckily, aunty Himono gave us a tray with 'legs' to help stabilize it – I think this is the type of tray designed for eating in bed. So there is little risk of anything spilling.

"Something is bothering you." Ka-san says, her eyes locked on mine.

"You need to eat, Ka-san. My worries will wait." I tell her seriously. "Tou-san, where did you want to sit?" I motion with my tray to show that I'd brought his breakfast.

"Right here is fine." He says, sitting down next to Ka-san, on his side of the bed. Once he's comfortable, I carefully place his tray on his lap and Imouto-chan offers me the thermos so I can pour his tea. I'm careful to set the thermos on his tray, so he can pour for himself and Ka-san once we leave.

He then taps his cheek, the one closest to me. I smile, leaning in and kissing him as requested. "Keep an eye on her for me?" I whisper to him, knowing I don't even have to ask. He smirks, his eyes twinkling with pride and love.

"Ooh! Sweet egg rolls!" Ka-san's chopsticks go from dish to dish, trying everything to decide what she likes most.

"You should really try the pancakes! Nee-chan was showing me how to make them, so we probably made way too much, but they have blueberries!" Yu enthuses. I spy her chopsticks from the corner of my eye, how they carefully take one of my pancake 'rolls' – it's impossible to cut anything with chopsticks, so after the pancakes were done, I'd applied some egg batter, rolled them up, and let the heat cook it into place to keep them that way, then I cut them down to more manageable nibbles – and she takes a bite.

"Mmmm!" She moans appreciatively. I don't fight the soft blush, or the little smile I find on my lips, pleased that she likes them. Once she swallows, she covers her mouth and warns us of what this might mean. "If you two keep this up, I'll get so spoiled!"

All things considered, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 16th, 8:45 AM, main hall, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"Come on, come on, let's go!" I order, ushering the troops inside and out of the rain. Yu's the only one with an umbrella, so she and Itama are pretty much the only ones still dry. The rest of us got... well, no soaked, but we're definitely not dry either.

The toddlers are all disappointed, wanting to play in the rain more, but once I glare at them, they don't mention it again. "Let's get you kids to class. I'd rather you be early than late." I say, not waiting for aunty Rika to say anything. The other aunts stayed at home, refusing to take their babies out in this kind of weather; born or not seems to be irrelevant in this case. Luckily they don't have any classes for another two hours, but that means the uncles need to keep the kids in line... and they don't usually care too much so long as no one gets killed. Worse still, uncle Pou refuses to leave aunty Himono unattended, but Jun's keeping her siblings in line.

"Nn! Let's get you guys to class!" Jun agrees, wiping Norie's face with her sleeve to try to dry her sister off a little. She really needs to get a handkerchief, and we really need to get everyone umbrellas. Hmm, I'll try to discuss it with Tou-san later, see what we can come up with.

We make our way down into the basement, dropping the kids off as we go. For some reason, it was decided that the toddlers would get dropped off last. I don't get it, but it isn't exactly something worth worrying about. I don't have class until eleven anyway, so I'm not worried. We encounter the kindergarten classes first. So I scoop Kawarama up, reminding him to be good – Ka-san wouldn't like it if he got in trouble. He hugs me briefly, then hugs and kisses Yu and Itama, and swears he won't let me down. I nod.

"Ah, good morning you guys." Itsuko-san greets us, kissing Michiko one last time. "I see you're leading the pack, just like your Ka-san." She teases me, before shooing her daughter into the classroom. I shrug, not really knowing what to say to that. Tokomaru and Kawarama run in after Michiko, who's already bragging about whatever she's been working on with her father. I can see Kawarama rolling his eyes, but he chooses not to say anything. Tokomaru isn't quite as patient, and boasts about the chakra exercise uncle Daichi showed him and Kawarama, which –as is expected– leads Michiko to bristle and they end up fighting, again. Kawarama meets my gaze, shrugging to show he isn't getting involved.

"Ah, so you guys are here too?" Uncle Tenzo announces his arrival. Kimiko bounces happily in his embrace, waving to us. She's... more like her mother than her father. Uncle Tenzo is more of a stoic, but Kimiko seems always full of energy and life, just like aunty Inaho. "Come on, you. Go terrorize your teacher for a while." He says with a teasing smile.

"Chico-cha~aaaaaaan!" Kimiko happily announces, running into the class and is already gossiping about something. The two girls run off into a corner, giggling and whispering amongst themselves. What I enjoy most though, is the look on the teacher's face. She seems to know that the two girls are up to something, and she issues a warning to them, but they only giggle louder in response. Kawarama and Tokomaru notice as well, and I can see Kawarama rolling his eyes – that means whatever it is, will have something to do with them. I'm sure I'll hear all about it later.

With one last wave, we move onto the next class, then the next. It isn't until we get to the fourth grade that something really interesting happens: Nyoko's teacher asks to speak to aunty Rika. She seems troubled as she speaks, but aunty Rika just shrugs and doesn't seem concerned at all. I wonder what that's about. I motion for us to move on, aunty Rika will catch up.

Once in front of class five-C, I turn to Yu and Nisshou. I hug them both, kissing them on their brow just like Ka-san would. They both give on last kiss to Itama, and they head inside. Once again, the teacher has something he wishes to discuss. Tou-san's clone and uncle Kouji speak with him. The teacher seems worried, Tou-san and uncle Kouji don't. Ah, must be the sudden motivation to blaze through the coursework. I feel the teacher's eyes on me, for some reason. Hmm, I wonder what that's about. Still, unless something is directly asked of me, this isn't something I need to worry with. Once aunty Rika catches up with us, Tou-san firmly and definitively informs Imouto-chan's teacher that he's quite proud of his children and will not ask them to slow their pace in the least.

After bringing the twins and Rikaya to their class, and the teacher also wants a word, I decide that these people just really don't get it. Aunty Rika and Jun simply say that they already know what it's about and that they're quite proud of the current happenings. I roll my eyes, grateful I don't have to put up with crap like this.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 16th, 9:00 AM, main hall, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha~_**

Once back upstairs, we bring the toddlers to their class. Itama starts getting a little fussy, seemingly not looking forward to this, but once Tou-san takes her and explains something to her, she doesn't fight it. She and her cousins run inside, but I can tell something is bugging her.

"Don't worry about it, Raiza. Itama would rather stay at home and take care of _her_." Tou-san explains. I nod, understanding how she feels. Tou-san gets the attention of one of the caretakers, carefully explaining Itama's mood and what to expect. Once he's certain she understands, we head to the centre of the main hall, to discuss today's setup.

It turns out that Tou-san has a class, as do the uncles. Only aunty Rika is free until lunch. "Ai's Alpha and Gamma teams have come with us, to help you train." Tou-san offers easily. "I believe you're free after lunch?" He asks me. I nod, Thursdays are really short days for me.

"Good, once you're free I want you to collect Tanyu and Nisshou. I want them to spend the afternoon training with you and the Usagi assigned to them. You have less than a month to prepare now, and from what I've been told there is little chance that your brother and sister won't be taking the exam as well." He explains. Ah, that's what those teachers were griping about. "Inejiro, I trust Ai's already explained what she expects of you?"

"She has." Inejiro says, eyeing me. I get the impression I won't like this at all.

"Good. See to it. She only has a theory class, so don't be afraid to tire her out." Is this what I get for passing all my practical classes so soon? I mean, I've only been working as a kunoichi for over a year, it's not as if I need someone to show me how to throw a kunai! "Raiza, you have an appointment at three. Inejiro knows the details, so don't worry too much about it." O...kay?

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 16th, 9:15 AM, underground lair, Senju District, Konoha~_**

It's just Jun, aunty Rika and I. Well, along with Inejiro, Akiko and... I think Shiori? I can't really tell them apart too well. I know Inejiro well enough. He's the only one with a sword strapped to his waist, from hip to hip. And Akiko tends to stick closest to him, but the third one? I know it isn't Yuka, she's much shorter. It could also be one of the does from her Gamma team... I suppose, but I just think it's Shiori.

At any rate, we spread out, and Inejiro gets down to business. "Today we will work on two things. One is Yin release training. The other is getting your true weapon's design." He explains... I think. I can't say I understand either statement.

"True weapon?" I start on the bit that intrigues me most.

"The swords you carry are beginner's pieces. Ai-sama wants to have superior weapons crafted for you. As such, your appointment later is with a blacksmith." He explains seriously. "It would seem Ai-sama has high hopes for you. You would do well to live up to them." I nod, knowing his job is to help me do just that.

"As for Yin release. The simplest explanation is that it is whatever you wish it to be." He says. "An illusion, a reality, a manipulation of reality. Yin release is not bound by silly things like definitions and limitations."

"I don't understand."

"Every genjutsu you've ever heard of falls under a category of Yin release. Every sensory jutsu, every camouflage jutsu, also Yin release. Even some jutsus that aren't readily classifiable are actually Yin release. Yin release is a broad collection of things that tamper with the inner workings of how people interact with reality. As such, in order to truly grasp Yin release, you must have a firm grasp of reality." He explains. "Ai-sama believes you ready." He doesn't sound convinced, but he won't stop bashing the lessons over my head until I grasp it anyway – he'll _make_ me ready.

I nod, hopefully ready for whatever is to come. "Where do we begin?"

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 16th, 1:15 PM, underground lair, Senju District, Konoha~_**

After a warm meal, a little rest, and listening to Imouto-chan's annoying teacher complain about his students –funny how he shut up quickly once I offered to discuss the matter with Ka-san– I finally get my little brother and sister down into 'the lair' for training. It's almost odd, now that I think about it. All of us are here, the Inner Circle children nine or older. We each have at least one Usagi to train with – Tanyu being the only exception, since she has two (one of Ka-san's Medics, and one of her Trackers).

"Oh, are you guys here too?" One of the newer Senjus asks, the tall, broad 'blue' with the dual butcher blades. "Mizuka, introduce yourself."

A girl about Nyoko's age takes a step towards us, she's the only one of their group not wearing Jounin gear, and the only one showing her face. I recognize Nene –she's been hanging around Ikue and Imouto-chan somewhat more these days– and Fuu, who's still distant and reserved. But the other three? Meh, I can't say I care enough to know too much about them.

"Hey everyone, I'm Mizuka. Pleased to meet you!" She sounds nice enough. And the way she bows politely, and dares to take her eyes off us, and how her long green hair and pig tail flip over her head when she bows... she'd never register as a threat. "Ah! Raiza-nee! It's good to see you again!" She bows again, to me specifically this time. I wave it off. I'm bad with names and worse with faces. So I'll just assume she's one of the ex-Sky girls.

"You guys here to train too?" I ask.

"Nn. Jei's suggestion. Said he'd be here?" The blue answers, obviously the spokesperson of their group.

"It's possible, but I haven't seen Tou-san since this morning." I inform him honestly. Having had quite enough of playing nice, I turn to Inejiro but don't let them out of my field of vision.

"Raiza-sama should know better than to try." He informs me, nodding back to the group I'm currently trying to ignore. I huff, smelling Ka-san's fingerprints all over this scene.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am rather eager to get back to my training. I am Senju Raiza, eldest daughter to Jei and Ai." I turn back to them, bowing but not taking my eyes off them.

"Zaza." The blue introduces himself, bowing politely to me. "These are Haku, Uta, Nene and Fuu." The white I didn't know is clearly this 'Haku' (which makes sense seeing as 'haku' can be taken to mean 'white'), the black I didn't know is 'Uta'. Wonderful, now I know all of their codenames. I turn back to Inejiro, hoping I've satisfied his need for me to be proper.

"Ai-sama asks that the six of you stay close to her children as they train. Have you been made aware of the reason for this?" Inejiro asks, his tone and posture stiff and stuffy.

"I've learned to just roll with it, when Ai-sama's involved." Zaza says, a smirk obvious in his tone. Boy makes sense though. Trying to work against Ka-san is like trying to stop the sun in its tracks.

"She wishes to strengthen international relations for the next generation. This is why she desires your Mizuka to train with her children, nieces and nephews." Inejiro explains. Okay, that makes no sense. International relations? Among Senju?

"I see." Zaza intones, taking off his mask for the first time where I can see him. I notice how the others take off their masks as well, all five of them wearing them sideways as would be the custom. Congratulations, now I can see your faces. "Then allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Momochi Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Ai-sama has brought us here to safeguard Terumi Nene, the Sanbi jinchuuriki, Utakata, the Rokubi jinchuuriki and Fuu, the nanabi jinchuuriki."

Three tails, six tails and seven tails? Tails of what? And what are jinchuuriki?

"Zabuza-sama, perhaps I should explain?" 'Haku' offers. Zabuza shrugs, motioning at the boy to 'have at'.

"You're the ones that were stationed with Ka-san in Sky." Nisshou offers. Okay, THAT gets me curious. Why would Nisshou find this interesting enough to speak up? "That means that the three you mentioned are different, special. Ka-san would be careful to guard them, and she somehow feels responsible for them if she wishes you three here. You are like uncle 'Ruto."

Okay? This is making less and less sense. "Look, as interesting as you all _obviously_ think this is..." I drone, already tired of this puzzle. "I'm here to train, not to play nice."

"Nee-san, this is something Ka-san wants done." Nisshou intones, offering me an annoyed look. I roll my eyes, deciding to keep my annoyance to myself... mostly to myself.

'Haku' seems unsure how to respond to any of this. So I decide to help him along. "You were going to explain the exact things Nisshou just said, only differently and far more confusingly. And once we admit to either not understanding or not caring, Zabuza was going to get annoyed and wave it off."

"NEE-SAN!" Yu's annoyed with me too. Wonderful. I sigh, hating this stupid situation.

"Can we just boil it down to basics? You're all from another village. You're allowed to pass as Senju to protect your identities for reasons we're not likely to need to know and are therefore unlikely to be explained, and Ka-san wants us all to be buddy-buddy. Did I miss anything?" I offer, trying to be as nice as I can, but really I'd rather just piss on them and move on.

"Nope." Zabuza smirks again, liking how I worded that. "Fuu, I think you and Raiza over there should train together. It might be interesting to see who bites the other's head off first."

"I haven't the time or the patience. Should Fuu-san need a sparring partner, she may wait in line. Inejiro, really, this is wasting time we don't have. Can we please just get back to training?" As hard as I try to fight it, my annoyance with this stupid situation is winning out. Even knowing playing nice here would please Ka-san, earning my headband will make up for this and more.

"Raiza." Tou-san (finally) announces he's (probably been) here (the whole time). I feel his hand on my shoulder, tugging me in for a hug. I don't fight him. "I understand, princess. But this isn't the way to do it." He says, his tone soothing.

"I see." Zabuza says. I feel his eyes on me, but not in a pervy kind of way. "So the rumours are true. Ai-sama's expecting." I go stiff in Tou-san's embrace. This isn't something Ka-san would want the world to know, not now, and probably not ever.

"That means you're a clone, here merely for the show. The kids are aware, given their nervousness and lack of shock. And everyone here wants to magically become strong enough to protect someone that will hate you trying to protect her in the first place." He says, but doesn't actually wait for confirmation. "I'd offer my services, but odds of her needing another guard... heh. Not likely, given the Anbu I've seen shadowing her place and I know Naruto and Jiraiya aren't going to let her out of their sights anytime soon. So. Jei, give it to me straight. What do you need me for?"

Tou-san thinks about that. From the tension I feel in him, I can tell he isn't happy with the situation, but there's little that can be done now. "Ai wants these kids properly trained. If you want to help her, help them."

"There are enough trainers here. What are you not telling me that I would need to know?" Zabuza seems to know my parents well enough to see through the obvious smokescreen.

"Well, I see no harm in announcing it now. Ai sees potential in these kids." Tou-san explains, still rather cryptically. Still, I understand what he means: she expects great things of us – her kind of great things. I blush, a bit overwhelmed by it all.

"Does she now..." Zabuza's tone suggests that he understands as well, perhaps even better than I do. "Well, I'll just have to see if I'd agree with her."

"Kids." Tou-san gets everyone's attention – as if we weren't all following the conversation raptly. "Make sure you specify your colour, and do not let me or Ai down." Then he disperses. I groan – I was enjoying that hug!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 16th, 3:00 PM, Artisan house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. If I thought Inejiro was a slave driver, Zabuza is the devil. He might actually be worse than Tou-san, but comparing two devils is rather pointless. And now... Inejiro has me here in this house, with four people watching me expectantly. I assume one of them is the blacksmith I'm to speak to about designing my weapons – though I still can't say for sure why I'd need more than one.

"I am Senju Raiza, eldest daughter to Jei and Ai. I have been made to understand I am to discuss my desires with a blacksmith?" I'm too tired, too sore, too pissed off to deal with this. But Ka-san wants this done. I've at least got to try.

"Have you given any thought as to what you need?" The sole female asks. She has green hair with yellow highlights? O...kay...?

"I'm afraid not. I have only experience with swords, though I am becoming quite adept with the six I currently wield. However, I am also quite skilled with the handheld kunai launcher of Sky, should you know what that entails." I offer, trying to be as open as I dare.

"Would you consider your style to be more feminine?" I narrow my eyes at her question, not really sure what to make of it. "Ladylike? Kimonos, pinks and purples?"

"Gag me." The words fly off my tongue before I can stop them, but I refuse to feel embarrassed for being truthful.

"I have a suggestion. Perhaps an umbrella with a hidden kunai launcher built in?" She offers.

"That might work. But the ribs would need to bend all the way out to allow for comfortable sniping. And it'd need to be scroll loaded ammo." I offer, not hating her idea.

"Hmm, what about a snake sword, like your mother? I could offer something simple for you to start training with?" The youngest, a boy with blue hair and startling green eyes, offers.

"I wouldn't object to trying." I say, not really caring. He still seems quite pleased though, already offering me a sword in sheath. He explains again that it's simple a practice piece and that I should let him know at my 'earliest convenience' if the snake sword is a weapon to my liking. I fight not to roll my eyes.

"What is your element?" The second tallest asks. He strikes me as the leader... perhaps he's actually the blacksmith?

"Lightning."

"Hmm." He ponders that. "Perhaps some specialized kunais that hold their charge longer? If you care to get creative, you might lay some interesting traps with something like that." He offers.

"Trying never hurts." Are they done yet? I still can't even say I've got anything to add to this.

"I'm afraid you strike me more as a sword than a shield." The big one announces. "My work would clash with your style." I shrug not caring in the least.

"I am whatever my Ka-san needs me to be." I inform him, not to change his mind... he just strikes me as someone that could appreciate that. "Sword, sheath, shield, kunai. It's all relative, useful and needed in its own time."

"I see." The big one says.

"Hey, Nee-san. I think I've got an idea you'd love." The green eyed boy offers. "We'll discuss details over tea?"

"A collaboration, huh?" The woman wonders. "Discussing it couldn't hurt." I sigh, wondering why I needed to be here at all.

I turn to Inejiro, wondering if we can leave. "What colour would you prefer your weapon to be?" I'm asked.

"Black." What would you expect from the Black Death's daughter? They seem to get nervous about that. What, is there some superstition surrounding black weapons or something?

"She isn't suggesting what you think." Inejiro offers, seeming to understand their reaction. "Perhaps a really dark grey?" I sigh, wondering why I needed to be here. I could have been perfecting that jutsu Inejiro was teaching me! I mean, come on! What have I actually added to the conversation here? Well, I got a snake sword to train with, but someone could have simply brought it to me!

"Hmm. Would you prefer kunai, senbon or needles?" The woman asks. "As projectiles, I mean."

"Well, they each have their use. Smaller needles are harder to detect, even en masse and work well with poisons. Senbons offer more oomph with each attack, and if hollow tipped can really ruin your day. And kunai have a higher mortality rate." I offer, not really liking this at all.

"We will see to your choices." I HAVEN'T **MADE** ANY CHOICES YET!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Thursday, November 16th, 4:00 PM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

Ka-san's taking a nap, so Yu and I carefully place the trays we brought up on the low table and laze about a bit. We don't really talk, mostly just signing to each other about what we've been up to. She's been learning some cool Medic shit combined with even cooler tracking and stealth. I've been... wondering what the hell Ka-san has in store for us.

**#What do you mean?#** Yu asks.

**#Medics don't train in stealth and tracking.#** I inform her. **#And on top of that, there's the whole weapons thing that has me confused.#**

**#Like my umbrella?#** She wonders. Ka-san had given it to her as a gift, but I'm willing to bet Yu hasn't really puzzled out what that really entails. **#No wonder why I was supposed to talk to Kujaku-san about what kind of 'upgrades' I'd want.#** I roll my eyes, choosing not to comment.

**#You going white?# **

She seems confused by my question. **#Of course?#** Her eyes fog over a bit, trying to really understand what is going on. But I doubt anyone but Tou-san could ever really figure Ka-san out. All I know is that Ka-san is up to something – which is kind of comparable to saying 'the sun rises in the east', kind of a no-brainer.

**#What's your umbrella called?#**

**#Mamoru.#** The look in her eyes says more than she knows. She understands something is going on, but she is completely clueless as to what.

That means 'defend'. She wants Yu to be her shield? I guess that means I'm her sword. Nisshou would be... the sheath? Or is he the brains? **#Nisshou get a weapon?#**

**#Not that I know of.#** Yup, Nisshou's the brains. Well, this should be interesting.

#Kawarama's going to be completely insufferable for months. Us getting cool weapons and all.#

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 32_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Mini Chapter: Vague truths part 2~_**

_**~Chapter focal point: Jiraiya (3rd person)~**_

**_~Saturday, November 3rd, 9:00 PM, Jiraiya's apartment, Shinobi District, Konoha~_**

"This... isn't going to work. This just isn't going to work." He murmurs, going over the plan for the umpteenth time. It isn't that he doubts the plan's chance of success, it's the implications that follow from it. It's too perfect. Danzo will smell Shikaku's fingerprints all over it. And unlike the Senju, the Nara aren't hardly considered untouchable.

Details like picking a fall guy to have a ready scapegoat for the council? It's wonderful! The council will lap it up, and the fall guy just so happens to be someone people don't like too. But, it's convenient. Too convenient. Could it be the Nara clan head just can't focus around the brat? He wouldn't be the first, or the last.

Hmm... what would Ai do?

"Stage an accident so plausible that no one would think to question it." The words roll off his smiling lips. That Komon girl? If Jiraiya didn't know it was Ai, he'd never have guessed. So what could happen to Mitokado that no one would think twice about? He sighs explosively. "So that's why you study your targets so intimately."

He wonders about that. Mitokado isn't a master, but he's no slouch in the Sealing Arts. Tagging him is next to impossible. And his medical records show nothing ever being wrong with him, other than broken bones or the few times he'd been poisoned. Shinobi aren't known for going senile, no matter how much the younger generation likes to tease the older generation about it, or how much the older generation likes to use it as a convenient excuse.

So what is it then? What's the angle he needs? How can this get pulled off without it becoming an 'incident'?

"Who am I kidding... there's no way I can come up with something better than Shikaku when he's... motivated?" Insight hits him between the eyes. He doesn't need to come up with a better plan, he just needs to give the Nara what he needs to WANT to come up with a better plan himself! Yes, that is most definitely what Ai would do, offer the lazy genius the motivation to drop the laziness.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday, November 4th, 5:00 AM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

Jei stirs. Itama stirs. Ai... well she grumbles about the others stirring so near her. Jiraiya has to fight to not laugh at the girl for what she's going through – she never was a morning person. That does make the sage wonder why she's always getting up at five in the morning, but it just isn't something he cares enough about to ask her.

He watches as her daughter jumps into her arms, as she grabs the house clothes they need. And he wonders about the way Itama seems to just feel Ai is her real mother – nothing the little girl does, nothing she says, nothing she desires, is out of character for a toddler with her mother. Jiraiya can't help but... admire how naturally it flows between them.

Once mother and child leave the room, he drops his camouflage. "I figured you wanted to talk to me." Jei says, not in the least surprised. "You wouldn't have let me sense you otherwise."

"I'm going to have Naruto and Sasuke watching her today. Shikaku finally came up with a plan I don't hate." Jiraiya says, his tone more serious than Jei's ever heard. Whatever the plan is, it's going down today.

"Keep in mind what I told you, Tou-san. She can't lose you." Jiraiya doesn't answer. He fades back into the shadows, making his way towards his objective.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday, November 4th, 5:15 AM, master bedroom, Mitokado compound, Clan District, Konoha~_**

The Mitokado clan was once one of the more prominent clans of Konoha, back in the days of the village's founding. Once... but no longer.

In the golden days, the Mitokado commanded as much respect as the Hyuuga, as the Uchiha! These days, it's just him and his granddaughter, Mari. The wars hadn't been kind on their clan, nor had the Kyuubi attack. It's sad really, but that's life for you.

So as he watches the fifteen year old do her morning workout in the yard, all he can do is wonder. She is all that matters to him, and yet the choices he made do not reflect that. What would have happened, had Senju Ai, Uzumaki Naruto, and Jiraiya of the Sannin not given their all to defend Konoha? Danzo is many things, but he didn't lift a finger to defend the village Homura loves. The village that Tobirama-sensei fought, bled and died for. The village that Hiruzen sacrificed everything for.

How sad, that Homura is slowly learning to respect a thirteen year old more than a war hawk that he'd dutifully supported by hook and by crook ever since Tobirama-sensei died.

"You aren't here for tea, are you." Homura murmurs. He'd sensed Jiraiya the second he triggered the perimeter seals.

"I'm here to offer you a deal." Jiraiya says, his tone showing this really is a matter of life and death. "Danzo's reign is over. You die with him. Should you die peacefully, I can offer that little Mari there doesn't go down with you."

"Karma is a force to be reckoned with." Homura says, sorrow evident for the choices he will no longer be able to reconcile. "If you promise me that Senju-sama will take care of Mari, I will take my own life. It's the least I can do for her." He offers.

That isn't exactly what Jiraiya was expecting. "... Something to say?"

"Words will not satisfy my honour, Jiraiya." Comes the weary tone and heavy words. "Do we have a deal?"

"You have until sundown." With those final words, and the finality in them, Homura finds himself alone once again.

"Hey, Mari-chan!" Homura calls to the girl. He admires the focus in her gaze, as she flows through her bo kata. When her eyes focus on him, he beckons to her. Though she seems annoyed, he can see the worry in her gaze all the same. "I need you to do something for me."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday, November 4th, 6:15 AM, master bedroom, Utatane Koharu's apartment, Civilian District, Konoha~_**

Jiraiya was pleasantly surprised with Homura. He knows better than to hope for the same result this time. Koharu has always been unapologetic for her choices, and she isn't about to change now. Luckily, she also has a fatal flaw: cigarettes. A habit she'd picked up from her teammate. Few every new about it –she'd always been a private woman– but being said teammates student has its advantages.

So how does this work to his advantage? Well. A little powder you add to her pipe. It burns along with the tobacco and leaves no trace. It has a particular smell to it, but by the time you smell it, it's already too late. Naturally, the Koharu clan will be upset by this... but that's what Mitokado's suicide is meant to mask.

Shikaku can be scary when he's motivated. And _hinting_ that Kakashi might want to have him guard Sakura, Hinata and Ai for the foreseeable future... Let's just say that coming up with the perfect plan isn't hard with that kind of threat... err, motivation.

But the real beauty comes in the timing. Homura's suicide should take place sometime today, before sundown. Koharu doesn't have a smoke until after dinner, and only if she's stressed. The Utatane clan will doubtlessly want her death investigated, and officially, only Hiruzen and Homura know her smoking habits. With Hirizen in a coma...

Jiraiya smirks, carefully lining her pipe with the powder.

The best part is, Homura's always been in love with Koharu. A love unrequited, because of her fangirling over Danzo. She knew, of course. She'd always known. That's how she could always get the man to do her bidding, to manipulate him in the worst ways so that her 'Danzo-sama' might be pleased with her. Fifty years is a long time to learn, but wisdom never seems to seep past what we want to see; what we want to be real.

How sad, that two legends die so pathetically.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Sunday, November 6th, 11:00 AM, visitors' sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

Kakashi enters, his Anbu guards staying outside as usual. There isn't anywhere safer than Ai's residence, not for her allies. It isn't long before Ai, Jei, and sixteen Usagi enter the room, and Jei seals the door and activates the privacy seals.

"Phase one, complete." Jiraiya intones.

"Utatane Koharu's clan is demanding her death to be investigated. They'll blame Mitokado Homura, and they'll be after his granddaughter's head to 'even the score'. She needs somewhere safe." Kakashi offers, already knowing where this will go.

Jei and Ai share a look, before he nods. "Temporarily." Ai offers. "We've been denying everyone on the grounds that we must tend to our own first." Jiraiya starts getting nervous, and once Ai notices she starts getting pissed.

"What'd you promise **this time**...?" Ai asks, not liking how everyone uses her name as some kind of bargaining chip whenever they damn well please.

"Umm... heh heh..." Jiraiya rubs the back of his head, obviously embarrassed. "Well, seeing as Mari only had her grandfather, and is now all alone and on her own..."

"You promised him I'd watch out for her." Ai intones. Jiraiya feels the irritation rolling off her, the annoyance... her comparing 'Ai' and 'help' and trying to figure out why the two are so synonymous. "Discuss these things with me FIRST. How'd you like it if I promised someone something that your honour now demands you do – whether you approve or not."

He's tempted to argue that she'd have agreed regardless, given the situation and the motivation. But, seeing as she's currently glaring daggers at him... humility is for the victory of tomorrow. "I'll keep that in mind." He says, wondering why he's suddenly sweating. He doesn't sense any killing intent at all, but somehow the look in her eyes is even more potent that the even the most potent of the stuff she'd ever produced.

"You do that. Jei, I need to rest. I'll leave it in your hands to arrange. Discuss with daddy what exactly is needed of us, and what you agree needs to be done, should be done swiftly. Get Kosuke and Savana on board. They'll help. And make sure to impress on her just how much our values matter. Have her investigated and make sure we can trust her. Test her personally. Especially considering she's mourning, we need to know if she's volatile. I won't risk our people because daddy decides he can."

"I'll handle it." Jei promises, nodding to their guests, who're sitting across from them and therefore far closer than before. He then deactivates the privacy seals and unseals the door. He guides his wife upstairs, studying how she seems to be getting so tired these days. His mother wasn't like that during her pregnancies... is it because she carries twins?

Ai's asleep before her head even hits the pillow.

"Inejiro. Guard her well." Jei mumbles, making six shadow clones and leaving one to keep an eye on her. It's not that he doesn't trust the Usagi, and they know it too. He's just... protective of her. And he'll end up going nuts if he doesn't have at least a clone near her... Well, that's what he keeps telling himself at least.

**_8-8_**

**_End Mini Chapter_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: I kind of like this set up. This way I can move the story along, offer depths to my characters, and still show what Jiraiya's up to. I plan on focusing on all of Ai's children, making sure to round them out and really offer their character the depth they deserve. _**

**_Next chapter is going to be a lot longer. I need to do something unique for Raiza, and I need to properly deal with Danzo. Jiraiya needs to really plan this one - Danzo is nothing if not prepared. I'll also need to really focus on his organization, how he has it set up, and the story with Shin (and other interesting quirks). _**


	39. Arc 3 - The price of peace

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 3 – Daddy's little girl – Chapter 33 – The price of peace**_

_**Chapter focal point: Senju Raiza (1st person)**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday, November 20th, 3:30 PM, main hall, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"I don't want to hear it." I complain. And I really don't. After training with Tou-san all morning, training with Zabuza all afternoon, and plans to train with Inejiro after dinner... I just don't care what these people have to tell me, it's all gibberish.

"But nee-sa~aaaan!" Kawarama playfully complains. I glare at him, hoping to shut him up quickly. "It's not fair that only you get a snack before we head home!"

"Then go order your own." I intone, noticing how my glare seems to have lost all meaning with him. Everyone else starts fidgeting when I glare at them, clearly uncomfortable. He's smiling as if it's the most natural thing in the world. I grumble, wondering how to shut him up.

"But!" He moves to grab my box – a double helping of jumbo shrimps, still about half full. His eyes are focused high, so I trip him up. When he falls flat on his face and starts grumbling and calling me a food tyrant, I offer a serene smile and gobble down another jumbo shrimp just to spite him.

"Ooh, you got more shrimp?" Yu asks, almost as if she wants to try some. I grab one with my chopsticks and offer her a bite, but she waves it off. "As much as I appreciate it, I'm going vegan like Ka-san. Shrimps will only hurt my training in the long run." I shrug; more for me. I toss the yummy morsel up high in the air, swallow what's in my mouth and catch the airborne tasty between my teeth. I then turn to Kawarama, who now has tears in his eyes, and make a show of sucking the shrimp in as I moan loudly in appreciation of its flavouring.

"Nee-san's so mean!" He complains, fake crying. Yo, the stall's right there. You can have a whole helping to yourself with little more than a question. "You know what! I'm going to order my own! And I won't share with you either!" I'm crushed. Really I am. How will I ever survive this tragedy.

"That isn't very nice, you know!" I hear a voice call out. I turn, whether out of shock that someone's shouting or simple curiosity is anyone's guess. I'm suddenly face to face with an irate brunette with angry eyes. Well, more nose to nose. She's barely more than a centimetre from touching me. At least her breath's pleasant.

I chew loudly on my shrimp, enjoying how the favours dance over my tongue and kiss every nook and cranny of my mouth. Then I wonder. Maybe she's talking to me? I grab another shrimp and start chewing on that one, even before swallowing the last. I wonder some more, why's she still in my face. Not a face I recognize, not that that says much. Her brown hair's slicked back, her forehead bears an interesting vein that looks like it's about to pop. Her red eyes are clearly angry, and zoomed in on me – yup, I'm the source of her irritation. I notice there's a trait scar across the bridge of her nose, but mostly I notice how her nostrils flare as she tries breathing steam like some kind of dragon, or something. I swallow, then grab another shrimp, wondering how long it'll take for her to realise she isn't bothering me at all.

"Nee-san..." Yu announces, clearly exasperated with me. What, already? I don't turn to her, but I know her well enough to not need to. "Is there some reason you're treating Mari-san this way?"

"I dunno. Is there some reason 'Mari-san' is in my face?" I intone, not caring that a piece of my shrimp just flew out of my mouth and landed on her cheek. Her entire face is turning red now, and not out of embarrassment. I grab the offending piece of shrimp with my chopsticks and stuff it back in my mouth, where it belongs. I then add a new shrimp into the mix, enjoying my snack for all it's worth.

Is she still glaring at me? She's still glaring at me. How troubling.

"You have no heart." She tells me. This 'Mari' person seems to be under the impression that her words should hurt me. I grab another shrimp.

"If he wants, he should stand in line like everyone else." I intone, completely uncaring. I grab another shrimp, the last one, and stuff it into my mouth. Once I swallow, and confirm there really aren't any more tasties for me to munch on, I fold up the box toss it into the air, flick one chopstick at it with just enough chakra to partly pierce it and send it flying in the direction of the garbage, and flick the second one to nudge it in the last few millimetres. I hear all three items hit nothing but garbage bag.

"Yu, we good to go?" I ask. She knows I mean to ask if everyone already ordered something.

"Kawa and Nisshou are in line, and Itama seems to want some lychees. I'll go with her. Think you can not start a feud while I'm gone?" She seems amused. I shrug, not promising anything. "Mari-san, I know she's difficult to deal with, but she does love us nonetheless. Please don't use us as an excuse."

The brunette twitches. Obviously Imouto-chan hit the nail on the head. Hmm, interesting. "So what's your issue." I don't ask, mostly because I don't care. "Mourning someone and looking for a fight, I bet." Where once was irritation and anger, only pain remains. Yup, I got it in one.

"Sorry, I played punching bag all morning. Not in the mood. Try next month after the exams." I intone, not turning away. There's no way in HELL I'm allowing this girl on my six.

The pain, eases into the background again. She's calling on her anger, trying to not lose face I suppose. Not that I care. This situation was stupid from the start. "I wouldn't." Fuu announces, her katana's blade suddenly against 'Mari's throat. I shrug, this isn't a situation I needed her for, but I just don't care enough to tell her it's a nonissue.

"Hey Fuu. Where you been hiding all day. I thought you'd want to join us." I drone, my eyes still not moving from 'Mari's now obviously freaked out gaze. If Fuu freaks her out, she'd hate training with Zaza... He's out there!

"Haku wanted to teach me something about advanced stealth and evasion." She sounds quite happy with that. "It took longer than I expected."

"Meh." I noise, shrugging it off. "If little miss thing here quietly fucks off, maybe we can get some food then. I'm still hungry."

"With or without?" She asks cryptically. Ah, she must mean with or without killing the girl.

"Ka-san would be displeased." I intone. The katana is withdrawn and sheathed. Once I hear the click, I notice the lining of relief in 'Mari's eyes. "You can leave now." I shoo her, not too surprised when she slowly backs up and hightails it out of here.

"You're going black." Fuu doesn't ask. "Does Ai-sama know? She didn't seem too pleased with Kawarama when he mentioned wanting the same."

"He's too young to decide. And he's more a blue than anything." I wave it off, turning towards the stalls again. Hmm, I already had shrimp. Maybe an order of noodles, some chicken and a few riceballs? That should hold me till dinner.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday, November 20th, 4:15 PM, visitors' sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"Here for less than a month, and already getting in trouble." Tou-san intones, unimpressed. Luckily that means it's her that's in trouble, not me. "Though frankly, Fuu almost beheading you in plain view of kindergarteners and preschoolers..." Yup, I'm getting off Scott free.

I hear both females murmur their apologies, both clearly embarrassed. "As for you." Tou-san turns to me, his eyes piercing. "Do you really think I'd want you here to hear how you did nothing wrong?" I flinch, looking away from the disappointment staring me in the face.

"So who would like to explain to me why a situation was born out of nothing." His words are crisp and emotionless, but somehow I still find myself wanting to cry. What did I do wrong? I didn't aggravate the situation, I didn't threaten anyone, I even pointed out that Fuu shouldn't kill her!

Silence reigns, not that he'd expect any different. "Mitokado Mari. Whether you're still hurting is irrelevant. You dishonour your ancestors with your poor behaviour." Tou-san remarks, his tone just as crisp. From the corner of my eye, Mari seems about ready to cry. "Fuu, you of all people should know that Ai doesn't take kindly to scenes like this. Make one more mistake like this afternoon and I'll bring this to her attention." How sad is it that merely mentioning this to Ka-san is an actual threat. And it's doubly sad that I can sense her discomfort with little more than a glance in her direction – considering that she's wearing a mask and all. It would seem that displeasing Ka-san affects her just as badly as it affects me.

"Mari, Fuu. You are dismissed." The two girls nod, apologize one last time and leave. They obviously weren't expecting Tou-san to have so profound an effect on them; I know the feeling. But the second the door slides sh-

"Senju Raiza." My spine straightens on instinct alone, both from him calling my full name and the you're-in-so-much-trouble-young-lady tone he uses. "The entire situation could have been solved via words. Instead you chose to give a grieving kunoichi the rope she needed to hang herself. You disappoint me most of all." Tears fall before I can even hope to fight them back. "There's no way I'll be able to cover for you. Not with your mother already asking why you didn't come straight up to greet her. And we both know lying to her is asking for trouble. What do you propose we say to her? Hmm?"

I try to say something. Anything. But between begging him not to tell her, trying not to look at him and see the disappointment still clearly visible, and fighting to not cry even more... I'm not really sure what I end up stuttering out.

"I swear, if the situation was different..." He rubs the bridge of his nose. "Now I need to live with having to lie to her, tricking her into believing that my shadow clone is you, and we both need to pray she never finds out." Shit... telling her would make me feel less guilty than this.

"I don't know what that whole thing was about, young lady. But I won't cover for you again. Clear?"

"... y-yes, s-sir..." I manage.

He's suddenly in front of me, tugging my chin to him with one finger. The disappointment is still there, but more in the background now. In the foreground? "I still love you, you know." I bury my face in his chest, bawling, sniffling, and hating how deeply his words affect me.

"I'm sorry." I manage between sobs. I want to swear how I'll make it up to him, how I'll do anything to set things right, how I badly I never want to see disappointment in his eyes ever again.

"Don't think that my being disappointed in you, makes you any less my little girl." He soothes. I'm sure he means for that to help, but he's just making me cry even more. I grab the fabric of his flak jacket, holding onto him for dear life.

Odd. That I'd ever want a man to hold me and never let me go...

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday, November 20th, 4:45 PM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

After finally calming down, washing my face, and trying to soothe my emotions enough to not give myself away, I enter Ka-san's bedroom.

Ka-san's sitting up in bed with pillows propped behind her for added support. Tou-san's leaning against the wall near her, obviously on self-appointed guard duty. Yu and Nisshou are quietly discussing something with her, but it seems mundane given Ka-san's indulgent smile.

"Alright, you two best stop using me as an excuse not to train." Ka-san teases, shooing Yu and Nisshou from the room. Once the door slides shut, she pats the space beside her that Yu just vacated. I can't help but feel nervous. She'd never sent the others out like that before. I have a feeling that the second my behind touches-

"I know." Shock rips through me like a flash of lightning. Thank Kami-sama I'm all cried out, but wanting the earth to open up and swallow me whole isn't a step up.

"Jei is many things, but good enough an actor to fool me is not one of those things. And nothing will ever hide my baby's tears from my notice." I slowly turn to her, finding that I do want to cry again. Fuck, crying once a week isn't enough!? "I won't ask what you got in trouble for; you'll both just lie to me. So instead, how about you promise me you'll learn from this?"

Hazel eyes meet mine, holding nothing but love and acceptance. "I promise." And I really do. If I were to ever see disappointment in her eyes...

She takes me into her arms, kisses me, and murmurs how much she loves me. Kami-sama... I'd do anything for you, Ka-san. **_Anything_**.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday, November 25th, 3:30 PM, main hall, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha~_**

This isn't something I want to deal with. This isn't something I should have to deal with. That moron is making his way to me, with hope in his eyes, purpose in his stride. I've been carefully avoiding him all week. I've been carefully keeping out of his line of sight. But, it seems that picking up Itama at the crèche has made me predictable. Now, I'm paying for it.

This is all kinds of bad. I can't imagine a single scenario where this works out without me wanting to stab him or, worse yet, Fuu deciding that he's being an annoying asshat –which he is– and repeating her earlier mistake. I don't care is _she's_ willing to upset Ka-san; that's her burden to bear, not mine. I only care that **_I_** don't get into trouble for this!

So how the hell do I want to do that? Shit, he's almost here! No more time to think!

"Stop." I warn, holding my hand up in the universal sign for 'stop'. "I'm not interested in you. I'm not ever going to be interested in you. And frankly, if I get in trouble with my parents because you cannot see what I've been trying to show you since school started, I swear I won't stop until you urinate through the wrong hole." Itama looks up at me, then at the boy. She seems annoyed now too.

"MEANIE!" She jeers. Obviously she doesn't like the effect he has on me.

He stops dead in his tracks, hope and purpose gone. Still, he takes the final few steps towards me and asks, "Can I have a reason?"

"I'm not into guys." I tell him honestly.

He shrugs and sighs. "It can't be helped." He's already turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" He turns to me, confused. "I've been turning you down over and over for over a month! Don't you dare try to pick a new victim to bother! You need to learn that if a girl is interested in you, she'll let you know!"

"... I..." His eyes are bewildered, truly not understanding where I'm coming from. I give him the whole 'learn to respect what a woman says' speech, briefly explain the social cues he'd need to pay attention to if he wants to know she's playing hard to get or just thinks he's a creepy halfway stalker type, and make sure to point out that I'll quite happily 'discuss' his poor social skills if I ever find him bothering anyone ever again.

"Do you understand?" I glare at him, my head tilted slightly to my left. I don't use killing intent, simply because Itama would get scared –which would lead to Ka-san needing to hear about this– but I make sure my eyes, facial expression and body language clearly show that I'll (quite happily) kill him if I find a legal loophole to do so.

Colour and feeling drain from his face. He nods dumbly and bows, thanking 'Raiza-sama' and apologizing for taking up so much of my time. Itama does make sure to call him a meanie one last time, just as he leaves, but I can honestly say I'm back to not giving a shit. I prefer things being this way.

"..." I feel her eyes on me. I turn, finding Mitokado Mari eyeing me appreciatively. I cock an eyebrow at her, wondering just what to make of her. She blushes and looks away. O...kay? This is why not giving a shit is easier, now I want to know what her deal is. And I really am not in the mood to go over and find out. So I know this'll be bugging the hell out of me until I do.

"Ita-chan, I really hope you end up liking guys." I complain. "Understanding girls is impossible."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday, November 25th, 6:00 PM, visitors' sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"Have a seat, sweetie." Tou-san instructs. I look at our current guests –Fuu and Mari– and I already hate this. Luckily, Tou-san motions towards the empty space next to him, so I know (or really, REALLY hope) this isn't because I'm in trouble. "It would seem that little scene earlier with _him_, has caught the interest of these two?" I know he means that assmonkey, but...

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" I ask, actually worried that I am. I promised Ka-san I'd learn from my mistakes, and I promised myself never to repeat them! I don't want to hear that I've _already_ fucked up!

"No, baby. You're not in trouble." Tou-san soothes. I sigh, relieved. However, now I'm twice as curious when the deal is. "They're both here for a completely different reason." When the two girls start blushing... Shit.

Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit! FUCK!

I sigh, wondering why this shit has to happen to me. "Oh?" I play ignorant, but I know I'm blushing a bit myself. "What can I do for you ladies then?"

If anything the two of them are even more embarrassed now. I wish I could enjoy watching them squirm, but I'm too afraid this'll end up being a shit-smother that'll end up getting me in trouble over and over again.

Mari and Fuu both try stuttering something out, but they end up glaring at each other figuring they each have the right to go first and hating that the other dares impede on said right. The tension is already so high that I can almost see sparks flying, just from their glares! Definitely a shit-smother.

"Mari, Fuu." I intone, they both look to me –I notice how Mari glows that her name happened to get called first– all irritation instantly forgotten. "What do you want from me?"

They trip up over their words once again, glare at the other for supposedly tripping them up in their words, and keep worriedly gazing at me to see how I'm reacting. I sigh, hating this stupid situation.

"Obviously letting you two speak is a mistake. You are here to request the right to court me." I intone, grateful that they both wince at the irritation just barely noticeable in my voice. "Am I to assume that they both meet yours and Ka-san's standards?" I ask Tou-san.

He shrugs. "Yes and no." He answers, making the girls even more nervous.

"Mari comes from a distinguished clan, so she's the only one that meets high society protocol." Mari perks up, while Fuu deflates. "But we both know your mother won't care about that. So that's kind of irrelevant." He's toying with them. He's purposely just toying with them. Tou-san, I love you, you know that?

"Fuu on the other hand does have a somewhat closer bond to us. She bears our stripes for a reason, after all." Fuu perks up this time, almost to the point of gloating, and Mari's on the verge of tears. "But with that scene from earlier in the week..." I love you, I love you, I love you! Kami-sama, you couldn't have picked a more perfect set of parents for me!

"I guess it really comes down to what you want." Tou-san shrugs, the barely there smirk giving away just how much he's enjoying this. "So my advice would be for you to explain what you'd desire in a partner... or not and not give them the chance to pretend for the sake of 'winning you'."

Both of them look nervous. Both of them look like they're going to pass out from the rollercoaster ride Tou-san just strapped them into. And as much as I enjoy watching them rise and fall flat on their faces... this is just a situation that needs to be dealt with. Ka-san wouldn't be pleased if I didn't deal with it efficiently. Not that I can say I really have any real emotional ties with either... is it normal for a relationship to start this way? Just stroll up to the girl's father and say: Hey, I've got the hots for your daughter, let me court her?

"Honestly I have no idea what to say." I toss out there. Tou-san places his hand on the small of my back, then whispers two words into my ear that teases the most shit-eating grin out of me I've ever managed: test them.

"I'm afraid I'll need time to think on this." I offer, being completely honest. Well, honest and already starting the first test: patience. But, that's just so boring by itself. So why not pull a Ka-san, and toss in two extra tests while I'm at it. "And with everything going on right now, I'll of course need to focus on my training and my family. I'm sure you can understand?"

They both nod fervently. Mari goes so far as to add that I'm 'making the wisest decision'. Okay, she's more of a brownnoser. Fuu, on the other hand, offers to help me train if I ever need it. I can appreciate that. But that just means Mari gets jealous and immediately offers the same. Of course, Fuu just has to point out that Mari can't even be original in her advances, but that just makes Mari bristle. What a stupid situation. Why am I attracted to girls again?

Oh, right. No choice in the matter. Thinking about kissing a girl: happy, giddy, and slightly aroused. Thinking about kissing a guy: puke up something vital. The gods clearly have a sense of humour, so my life must be something of a comedy for them.

"Girls." I stop them before they start bickering. "If you two cannot stop fighting, you automatically show you are not mature enough to be worth my time." That shuts them up. "I must return to my studies. Please forgive my rudeness." I bow to them, seeing myself out.

Once up in my room, I sigh explosively. Yu looks up from the scroll she's studying, her eyes asking me what's wrong. "Be glad you like guys. Girls suck." I ignore the giggle fest that follows.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday, November 26th, 6:30 AM, master bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"Morning, sleephead." Yu teases, like she tends to. And, like I tend to, I study Ka-san as she props herself up in bed. Over the last few days I've noticed a drastic change in her. The bags under her eyes are gone, and the sharpness in her gaze is back. Sure, she's still sleeping a lot and she still takes catnaps throughout the day, but... my heart still soars seeing life in her eyes again.

Imouto-chan carefully places breakfast in front of Ka-san, and I offer Tou-san his. I roll my eyes when he taps the cheek closest to me, but I kiss him there anyway. "I was thinking about taking the kids down to the park today." I offer. "The weather is so nice and they could use the fresh air."

"That sounds lovely!" Ka-san beams, teasing a pleased blush from me. "It isn't too far from here. Would you let me tag along?" She asks Tou-san.

"Sure." That one word says more than most scrolls manage. Ka-san really is doing a lot better if Tou-san doesn't even have to think about it. I breathe a little easier, praying that she's going to be alright. "Baby, after your morning training I want everyone to get ready." I nod happily, kiss his cheek one more time and motion for Yu to hurry up so we can get back to training.

"And Rai?" Tou-san calls to me, just as I'm about to slide the door shut. I don't hide the questions in my eyes. "I'm proud of you."

Emotions swim around in my chest, warming me better than the hottest soak ever could. My cheeks glow a bright red too, I'll bet. "Thank you, daddy."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday, November 26th, 9:30 AM, park, Senju District, Konoha~_**

It takes considerably less effort to get everyone here; well, less than I feared it would. All five Inner Circle families simply jumped at the suggestion, not that the Usagi, Leopard and Slug that usually end up being around Ka-san all day complained. It's hard, being cooped up in a house all day.

I do find it somewhat interesting that the mothers kind of huddle together near the toddlers, and that the fathers are huddled together and keeping an eye on the older children. But it just isn't something I want to understand. At all.

All I really care to pay attention to is Ka-san and my siblings – and Tou-san as well, but mostly the other five. Itama is shrieking with joy as she's chased by Tokomaru and Kawarama, just like the other toddlers. As usual, those two keep all the younger ones more than entertained.

Tanyu, Nyoko and Rei are talking about something, but I can't really say I know what. I find it odd that Nyoko is obviously gushing about something and that the other two are turning all kinds of red, but unless Yu comes to me about it, I'll trust her to handle the situation on her own.

Nisshou and Hisao seem to be with the other boys... Something is so odd about them though. Hansuke is consistently looking at Rei, worry in his gaze, then turning back to Nisshou and acting like nothing ever happened at all. Odd. What's worse, is Hisao glancing at Yu whenever he thinks no one will notice. Is there something there...?

Damn. Not giving a shit is so much easier. I'm not equipped to un-fuck a situation like that! Still... it isn't as if I'm dealing with my situation any better! I mean, I see Mari trying to ease herself into Yu and company's conversation... and how Rei glares her into an early grave. Yu smiles apologetically, but I can tell she isn't all that bothered at seeing the fifteen year old go.

What's more! She calls to Fuu and starts actively including her in the conversation. I think Yu's already made up her mind who she likes more (for me at least).

Mari, of course, in disheartened but not defeated. She simply seeks another route: Nisshou and the guys. She casually strolls over to them, introduces herself and strums up a conversation with Nisshou... or tries to. Getting Nisshou to say anything at length is a Herculean task. Still, she doesn't seem bothered by this. And soon I see her teasing a smile out of my little brother. Hansuke makes a stupid comment – something about Nisshou already being spoken for...?

...

Okay, fuck it. I'm sooooooooooo cornering that boy and interrogating him on whatever the hell THAT'S supposed to mean!

Anyway, Mari laughs. "Sorry to burst your bubble, boys. But I'm into girls." She announces, sounding amused with them. Her tone is casual, her body language completely at ease. Hmm... that's interesting. Is it because she knows that the Senju District is so open to the concept? Is it because she's so at peace with herself and her sexuality? Worth monitoring.

I sigh. What a stupid situation. Yu's going to be biased towards Fuu. Nisshou might end up being biased towards Mari – not that his opinions hold that much sway with me, but he's still my brother. Ka-san and Tou-san will never let me know what they think, they'll fear I'd choose just to please them; not entirely farfetched either.

I sigh again. "My, my. So much troubles for such a beautiful day." I turn to the source of the voice, finding Kakashi-san eye-smiling at me. "If you're willing to talk, I'm willing to listen."

I absently greet him, thinking about that. Do I want to talk about this? I mean, this situation isn't exactly what I would consider normal! Then again, how many 'normal' situations can I claim to be a party to? My parents are my age, my sister used to be a boy and we still bathed together, and I'm starting to suspect my siblings have a thing for our cousins... I sigh, hating having to think about things. Thinking has never been my strong suit, not when it comes to matters of the heart.

"It's kind of stupid." I offer, hoping he'll just write it off as a 'girl thing' and leave it be. Seeing a patient smile on his features, I figure he's not backing out. I sigh again when I notice his eye flick towards Mari then Fuu.

"Girl troubles." He doesn't ask. "My, my. And here I thought only Ai and Sasuke could ever enthral people so quickly."

I groan. "Kakashi-san, I'm not-"

"In the mood. I know." He interrupts. "But I don't think you see the situation quite as it is." I sigh again, wondering what 'sagely wisdom' he could possibly have on the subject.

"So?" I motion for him to get it over with.

"It doesn't matter who you choose. Choose one, the other, both, neither. It's irrelevant." He says. Okay, so much for wisdom. That crackpot theory needs an explanation. "All you need to do, Raiza, is to choose. Make a choice, and live with it."

I heave another sigh. "Don't oversimplify this."

"Don't overcomplicate it." He counters. "Regardless of the choice you make, you won't know who the better match is without knowing both intimately. Though getting to know both of them so intimately is not likely to end well, it is a possibility all the same. So, the best thing to do is just make your decision. You face pros and cons either way."

"Jei, really! I'm sitting on a bench in the park surrounded by people that would give their lives to protect me! I'm FINE!" Ka-san flips her lid. I turn my full attention to her, wondering what the deal is. Ah, Mari tried wandering too close and Tou-san started acting up. I roll my eyes. What did Ka-san expect? This is Tou-san we're talking about here! Mari's basically an unknown, and he isn't even cool with knowns getting too close to her most of the time.

"Ah, the joyous burden only peace can offer us." Kakashi-san says. "These aren't scenes you see often in times of war."

"Sorry, I need to deal with this." I excuse myself, walking towards Mari. I apologize to Ka-san and simply drag Mari off to one side. I don't bother acting as if this will be a private conversation, not with a dozen now more than curious family members wondering what that scene has to do with me.

"I understand what you're doing and why, but approaching my mother is not a good idea." I tell her plainly. I see her eyes narrow as she processes that. She's sharper than I thought. "I can't explain why and I don't want to hear your conclusions. Just please respect the situation as I lay it out."

"Of course." She nods. A glint appears in her eyes. She's about to suggest a date, I can tell.

"No dates." The glint dies as quickly as it appeared. "In case you haven't noticed, we're paranoid for our own. My parents would never allow me out of their sight without an entourage."

The glint is back. "I could come over instead...?" I try my best not to groan. What a stupid situation. And I've never exactly been on a date before, so I have no idea how to even handle this!

"I'll discuss it." I offer, turning and walking back to Ka-san – I'll at least be safe there. Once I'm sitting next to her, I notice Mari glowing... and Fuu moping. What a stupid situation.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 33_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Mini Chapter: Vague truths part 3~_**

_**~Chapter focal point: Jiraiya, Naruto, Sasuke (3rd person)~**_

**_~Friday, November 9th, 4:00 PM, Battle Room, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha, with Jiraiya~_**

Jiraiya sighs. Shikaku has come up with an ideal plan, one that will satisfy all parties. But something troubles him. Danzo has disappeared from the public eye recently, which means he knows something is up. That means he'll be ready for anything. That means this will be, for all intents and purposes, troublesome.

"Taking out Danzo is going to be a pain, but it's what happens after that troubles me." Shikaku announces. Kakashi and Jiraiya both eye the man, wondering just what he means. "Root is an unknown. We know only that they are loyal to Danzo, so predicting how to handle them is... troublesome."

"Nn." Jiraiya agrees, his only thought on the matter being that this has to happen anyway.

"Ai's already solved that one for us." Kakashi announces. "She captured three Root operatives, and had them interrogated and thoroughly processed." Both Jiraiya and Shikaku are too shocked to say anything.

"Don't get me wrong, they didn't actually say anything." Kakashi clarifies. Not that any of them were expecting any different. "But, it's interesting that Jei and Matsuri managed to learn quite a bit of the organization anyway. It seems that the seal on their tongue will disappear once Danzo is dead."

"And how the hell did they figure that out?" Jiraiya wonders. Ai surprising him is something he's been getting used to, but now Jei and Shikaku's daughter as well?

"Jei told an operative that Danzo was already dead. His only response was 'the seal is still active, you lie'." Kakashi sounds quite proud. Still, the pride in his eye slowly fades as he thinks about the implications.

Shikaku also read the report. He isn't impressed with what little he has to go on. "It would seem that the seal prevents them from revealing anything about Danzo. So there is little we've been able to find out. And the few conclusions we can come to, are conjecture at best." But something intrigues him. "You'd hoped to put them in Ai's care?" He wonders. It's the only thing that might counter Danzo's influence – well, her or Naruto. He'd worm his way into their hearts just a surely.

"Yeah. Not that that's still a possibility." Kakashi admits. "Perhaps Jiraiya-sama?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Comes the expected refusal. Kakashi doesn't bother to even offer Shikaku, knowing the inevitable refusal.

"That only leaves Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi says. Sure there are dozens of others far more capable, but the fact is that Kakashi doesn't trust people easily and he trusts his students.

"Asuma?" Jiraiya offers.

"Not his thing. He hates what leading Konoha did to his father, and he's not likely to see this any differently." Kakashi says.

"Gai?" He catches what he just suggested. "Never mind. Ibiki?"

"Not meant to rehabilitate people. Inoichi's already busy helping the Senjus." Kakashi says, mostly to show he's already gone through the list. "There is no one capable of dealing with this as thoroughly. Not when you compare what Ai's already accomplished with what should have been a ragtag group."

"So what about Jei?" Jiraiya offers. Kakashi eyes him, wondering what's crawled into his mind this time. "Think about it! Ai and Jei are all but synonymous and there's no way Ai wouldn't help him once she's able."

"Hmm." Kakashi goes over the proposition. People will make a stink about giving the Senjus even more power. But really, by comparison this is nothing compared to the hundreds they already command – especially since he really wants Ai to lead Root. True, these are far more capable and better trained, but... Kakashi doesn't doubt that Ai will whip her clan into shape before too long; pregnancy or no. "I'll discuss it with him. For now, are the two of you satisfied with the plan?"

"It's good enough." Shikaku shrugs, seemingly not caring.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday, November 9th, 6:00 PM, underground lair, Konoha, with Jiraiya~_**

Jiraiya shrugs as he enters the snake's pit. Really, this isn't the worst he'd ever walked into. Still, he can't help but feel... well, not nervous, but cautious? Danzo is the only one that needs to die tonight, but the odds of his people caring about that...

Still, the die is cast. And considering the eighty-five people he'd already killed just to get Danzo's 'backup plans' under control kind of cements that this has to happen sooner rather than later.

Jiraiya doesn't hold back a mute sigh. Barely ten metres in the hideout, and he already notices it's swarming. Not that he can't simply get around them, it's that he knows Danzo will take all of his focus and he simply can't afford the added distractions.

Well, that's what the plan is about now isn't it. And he knows the brat won't let him down, nor will Sasuke. Still... this is just the kind of situation that can go wrong at any second. Best to keep your wits about you.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday, November 9th, 6:00 PM, underground lair, Konoha, with Naruto~_**

An air duct? Really? That old pervert expects him to crawl around in an air duct and knock everyone out? Of course, that's only AFTER he's supposed to find the central seal array and tamper with it to even allow the drugs to circulate. He's actually a lot more patient and cunning than most would give him credit for. But that doesn't mean he looks forward to stupid missions like this!

Still, this is for Ai. This is for Hinata and their baby she's carrying. Naruto wouldn't fail if it cost his life. Granted, he'll mutter and silently curse about it; that's to be expected, he **is** an Uzumaki. But even stupid little things like those fans that are spinning so fast that they'd slice him into pieces won't stop him from achieving what he sets out to do!

But, really. An air duct!? "Stupid pervy sage."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday, November 9th, 6:00 PM, underground lair, Konoha, with Sasuke~_**

Having knocked out the fifteenth shinobi since arriving –all via a Sharingan induced jutsu, of course– Sasuke smiles ruefully. How time has changed him. Three years ago, he'd have demanded he be part of the main strike force in this mission. Back then, he had more ego than sense. Now? Now he's too careful to push his luck. He's still the most badass shinobi around, bar Jiraiya and Kakashi (and maybe Naruto if the moron's motivated enough), but he's just far more careful.

He plans on seeing his children grow up.

That thought brings a heartfelt smile to his face. His children. Mikoto is already reason enough to survive any ordeal, but when he found out Sakura is pregnant again... He swore to her that not even the God of Death will keep him from her and their family, not for long anyway.

"Intru-" Three more shinobi taking an unscheduled nap. Sasuke strolls along, taking mental notes of where every shinobi falls so he can help Naruto collect them later. He briefly wonders why he needs to knock them out like this, seeing as Naruto's job is exactly the same if via a different means. But... seeing as this is Danzo, he just assumes Shikaku wouldn't want to take any chances.

Now, where was he? Ah, his children. And his wife, really. He smirks, obviously amused with that thought. If it wasn't for Ai, he'd never have married her in the first place. Well, technically if he hadn't slept with her, knocked her up and run to Ai for advice, but... details.

So here he is. A husband, a father and the most badass shinobi in the Elemental Nations. Well, there's still _that_ loose end to tie up, but Sasuke's learned to be patient when it comes to something he really wants. A trick he'd picked up from Ai, of all people. That girl scares him, even more than Sakura!

She'd taken to...

Sasuke jumps out of the line of fire, Body Flickers behind the four that just tried to ambush him, and knocks them out the old fashioned way. Just to be sure, he takes out four seals Naruto gave him and sticks them to the four Anbu wannabees foreheads – they don't deserve to be part of the Anbu organization he's been spearheading.

Umm, Ai. Yes, she'd taken to enlightening him on a few matters of interest after Kakashi appointed him to remould Anbu – and therefore making him the de facto, if bureaucratic, head of Anbu. There were more than a few 'unsolved' cases that simply had even the best investigators stumped. He'd brought it up to Sakura in passing, mostly just annoyed with his day – and she'd bugged him until he opened up. When she smiled and suggested to talk to Ai about it...

Sasuke shivers. _That_ is a meeting he'll never forget. Sixteen suspected suicides, of people that weren't previously suicidal. All of them 'happened' to be on the Hokage's shit list, because of openly subverting the Fourth's laws to protect Naruto, but it still had to be investigated. No drugs, no broken bones, no signs of medical jutsu, no signs of assistance in any way, shape or form. All of them still had appointments further than two months into the future – so they weren't planning on dying, or at least, hadn't thought to cancel the appointments on time (which, according to Inoichi, isn't likely).

When he brought it up with Ai, all she said: they deserved it. No emotion, no remorse, no hint of there being another way, nothing. Just cold, hard facts. They deserved it. After he'd assured her that the cases were closed and there'd be no repercussions... she'd activated the privacy seals. Sasuke shivers again.

The details she willingly revealed to him. The things he didn't know about how thoroughly she plotted those people's demise. It turns out they really did commit suicide... after she'd toyed with their lives, their incomes, their families, and the very fabric of their existence. He remembers listening to every word of it, studying ever nuance of her to detect a lie – which has a very unfortunate side effect of forcing you to notice every emotion coursing through them.

For someone so capable of love, of good, of being a beacon of light... that girl has her hands in some seriously dark shit. And what's more, they'd only discussed those sixteen cases; he'd had to name the cases and ask for details specific to them as confirmation, and yes, she'd nailed them all flawlessly. He doesn't doubt for a second Kakashi was being entirely truthful the other day: she's been behind a lot of things in recent history.

Still, there is no light that doesn't cast a shadow. Ai just happens to shine bright, casting some of the darker shadows he can remember seeing. Besides, that's the kind of person he wants on his side and Senju Ai is, without a doubt, on his side too. He's tested that theory time and time again. Moving into the Senju District –that she'd offered them a particularly spacious house and several Usagi to tend to Sakura and Mikoto's needs helps– minding Sakura and Mikoto when he can't, bending to his every demand no matter how he words it (so long as Sakura and Mikoto will benefit from said demands).

Is that the reason he can't help but think of so scary a kunoichi as his little sister? Because he knows that she'll do right by him, whether he wants her to or not?

Sasuke sighs mutely. This mission is turning out to be something of a dud, if he has the time to think about all of these things while people are supposedly trying to kill him...

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday, November 9th, 6:15 PM, underground lair, Konoha, with Jiraiya~_**

The foot traffic is getting lighter. Not because he's encountering less people, but because the majority of those he encounters are incapacitated. So far he'd counted just over a hundred shinobi, all male, all over the age of sixteen. He knows there's more, and he certainly knows that there's still an orphanage where he recruits from here in Konoha – part of the reason Kakashi was so willing to keep all claimed children from Sky in the Senju district, and why he so casually allowed Ai's people to adopt the majority of them.

How odd that the remaining thirty-four were absorbed into the Senju clan, even though they weren't adopted. But, now's not the time for things like that. Nope, Jiraiya has three teams of shinobi to take out as peacefully as he can.

And here comes the first of them. Four males; the youngest eighteen, the eldest thirty-two. The nearest comes at him with his tip-less tanto. His form is fine and he's no slouch in terms of speed, but Jiraiya knocks him out with a punch anyway. Another two try a pincer attack, both enhancing their blades with their element –one being lightning, the other fire– Jiraiya knocks them out with a single kick. The last tries to 'assassinate' him from his blind spot. Jiraiya waves his head at him, his hair wrapping around the would be assassin's face. He passes out from a well placed kick, but he would have passed out from the lack of oxygen soon anyway – well, with the way Jiraiya's hair is carefully wrapped around the man's windpipe and preventing him from breathing.

Still, to be safe, Jiraiya tags all four shinobi with a seal to keep them unconscious. "One down, two to go." Jiraiya mutters.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday, November 9th, 6:30 PM, underground lair, Konoha, with Naruto~_**

Okay. Main seal array, tampered with. Secondary seal array, tampered with. Back up for the Secondary, wiped entirely. And those added security seals are toast! Yup, now to warn Sasuke and the old perv that it's time!

**-Oi! I'm in position, _'ttebayo_!- **

**-Really. After all this time you're still this loud, _dobe_.-** Sasuke mutters in response. **-Mask on.-**

**-Go on, brat. Let's see if you're as good as you claim.-** Jiraiya teases. Even in his thoughts, Naruto senses a teasing smirk. He lets his annoyance register, feeling their amusement because of it. Still, so much to do. Naruto dons the mask Ai gave them for the mission, and releases the drugs.

Still, he can't help but smile knowing that his red mask has black markings to look like a fox. He knows Ai doesn't like taking things back, so he'd painted the mask to his liking.

Speaking of Ai... Naruto scans her vitals, her surroundings, her current emotions. She's mostly just tired. Ah, and she just fell asleep. Again. That's the fourth time today! Hinata isn't like that at all! She's still just as active, just as busy with everyone and everything. Why is Ai like that? He vows to talk to Shizune about this the second he sees her.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday, November 9th, 6:45 PM, underground lair, Konoha, with Sasuke~_**

Well, Naruto's gone and done it now. Sasuke can detect the drugs in the air, and he hasn't encountered a single conscious shinobi since. Now for part two: rescuing the Root from Danzo. Sasuke senses him checking his location, and not ten minutes later do they meet up.

They don't say anything, not even via the seal. The only sign they'd spotted the other is a simple nod. They head towards the training facility, intent on saving the dozens of children kept there from whatever fate would have awaited them without intervention.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Friday, November 9th, 7:00 PM, underground lair, Konoha, with Jiraiya~_**

Yes, most Root operatives are out like lights. Jiraiya is still counting on meeting up with those last two teams.

**-I'm giving the two of you fifteen minutes to collect who you can and leave. I won't take risks with the two of you.-**

**-Roger. Don't lose sight of what matters most.- **Sasuke reminds him. The sage doesn't even have to think what is meant: family. He's saying not lose sight of the desire to watch his daughter, his grandchildren, grow up.

And that's exactly what Jiraiya intends to do.

**_8-8_**

**_End Mini Chapter_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: I know I promised that the showdown would happen in this chapter. But after quite some back and forth with Setokaiva, I've realized that Danzo and Jiraiya's fight will end up needing more attention that a mere mini chapter. As much as I hate Danzo as a character, both Cannon and Fannon, I respect what he is and the thankless job he carries out. So I'll try to offer him the respect he's due. He's going to die though! People like him don't deserve to live, not with the crap he pulls regularly. _**

**_Anyway! Enough of that. For those that are interested, there's a note on my profile page regarding a Challenge I'm setting up for myself. If you're interested in it, let me know. If not, oh well. _**


	40. Danzo

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Chapter 34 – Danzo**_

_**Chapter focal point: Shimura Danzo (3rd person)**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Distant past, 8:30 PM, random training ground, Konoha~_**

"You have the potential, but you lack the will." Senju Tobirama says, clearly disappointed in the Genin before him. "That is why I will not train you. I cannot offer wisdom, knowledge or power to any who lack the will of fire, like my ancestors."

"What are you talking about, sensei?" Hiruzen asks, obviously wondering about that and uncertain.

"The will of fire, though a Senju clan concept, is what this village was founded on, based on, and was carried in the heart of the First Hokage for as long as I've known him. It is an unwavering desire to become strong, for the sake of protecting the people precious to us." Tobirama explains, his beady eyes seeing right through Danzo. "Like you have with your little sister, Saru. Like I have with _her_."

Danzo simply didn't understand what the man was talking about. His father always told him that the world is divided into two camps: strong and weak. The strong lead, the weak follow. The strong take, the weak give. The strong survive, the weak die. That's the way the world works. And now this man, who's hailed as being a hundred times stronger than his father, is telling him this? Become strong, to protect the weak? How does that make sense?

"Tell me something. Are you strong?" Tobirama presses, his eyes boring into Danzo once again. Danzo, of course, immediately goes on about how strong he is, and about how he'll be the strongest shinobi Konoha's ever seen! Tobirama isn't impressed. "Saru, defeat me, or I'll kill your sister." Danzo's eyes are wide with shock, but that shock is nothing compared to the controlled fury Hiruzen unleashes on his sensei.

Danzo quickly remembered that the Senju would never harm the girl, but Hiruzen doesn't seem able to do the same. Even after all the sparring they've done, even after all the time they trained together, Danzo had never once seen him so... ruthlessly focused. He isn't simply fighting with all his strength, he's fighting well beyond it! Danzo just doesn't understand.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Past, 8:30 PM, Coma ward, Konoha General Hospital, Konoha~_**

"Speak, Eye. Tell me what I wish to know." Danzo mutters quietly. He knows he has to be quiet here, even with all the precautions he took to arrange this meeting. He eyes the comatose little girl, how she sits up almost like a zombie, her hazel eyes vacantly staring before her. Her neck length black hair, her pale skin. If Danzo was into things like that, he'd almost find the girl attractive.

"You're a horrible person. I'm glad I'll be the cause of your death." She mutters in the same tone he had.

"What does that mean?" He asks. It isn't that he'll one day die – that is the fate of all men. It's that this little wisp of a girl will have anything to do with it.

"I come bringing death. Death to you, death to those who would harm my precious people." That doesn't really answer his question at all. Perhaps he is wording it wrong?

"How will this happen?"

"Your arrogance." Are all oracles this vague?

"What signs should I look for?"

"I will build an army." An army? He wonders about that. "But it will be short lived. The following spring, you will be the cause of my greatest anguish. Even after your death."

"I need dates, times."

"Death knows no time, no mercy. It only knows it will come."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Recent past, 8:30 PM, Underground Lair, Konoha~_**

"So he returns, needing information." Danzo mutters, seeing none other than Uchiha Itachi before him. He's alone, not that this is a comfort. "Do your new masters suit you?"

"The jinchuuriki. Where would they be kept should Konoha's allies desire them hidden away."

"Hmm? Why would they need to be hidden away?" Danzo wonders about that. Is this what the Eye spoke of? The revenge he could have on Ai for her role in his death? He isn't surprised when he gets no answer. "Hatake Kakashi would only turn to one person with something like this. Be warned though... she is not an enemy you wish to draw the attention of."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Present, 8:30 PM, Underground Lair, Konoha~_**

"So, _that_ time has come." He mutters. Seeing someone like Jiraiya enter isn't what he'd expected, of course, but he can't say he's too surprised. Senju Ai would want to manipulate someone like that. "How odd that it always ends up being around this same time though."

Without hesitation, Danzo activates the seals in the room, making sure to focus just enough air around him. With a tornado like sound, all the air in the room is sucked out. Danzo isn't too surprised when Jiraiya poofs out of existence. A shadow clone.

Still, there's no helping it now. The Eye has never been wrong before, but Danzo just isn't the type to die peacefully. He carefully moves his kimono off his right shoulder, revealing three golden braces. He takes his time releasing the bolts, letting them drop to the ground. Once the third and final brace is off, he stretches his arm, trying to work out the kinks. He keeps the bandages, though. He doubts Jiraiya would know what lies beneath them, and the element of surprise is the only thing in the much older shinobi's favour. To make sure he really is prepared, he also unseals his sword and unsheathes it. Jiraiya is not one to underestimate his opponent.

With nothing else to do, he deactivates the seals. The room slowly fills with air once again. "It's a shame it comes to this, Danzo. But allowing Stone and Sound to enter our village?" Jiraiya eases up from the ground. Danzo doubts this is the original either, but it's possible.

"Ah, that's the arrogance the Eye spoke of." Danzo says. When Jiraiya's eyes widen with shock, he takes the opening and slices the sage's chest open with his sword. Twenty-two and a half metres bridged in less than the blink of an eye. As expected, this one disappears in smoke as well. "Yes, Jiraiya, I spoke to the Eye before she became Ai. A clever play on words, if I say so myself."

"So you knew I was coming." Another appears from the ceiling. This one is probably a clone as well.

"I knew Ai wanted me dead. Not who she would send." Danzo's voice is just as crisp as it ever is.

"In other words, you know you're going to die. And you're going to give me hell anyway." Without warning, Danzo feels something pierce his chest from behind.

'I need to use that already.' I Danzo isn't sure if he feels impressed that Konoha has such skilled people defending her, or worried that he already has to use Izanagi. Still, dying isn't exactly part of his plan, prediction or no. His body fades out of existence, fading back in a short distance away and already attacking Jiraiya.

Jiraiya dodges or parries every attack with his stone sword, not giving so much as an inch for Danzo to capitalize on. He needs to make the man sloppy somehow. "I wonder about that _other thing_ though... How I'll be responsible for her greatest anguish."

Small though it may be, this flinch is all Danzo needs. His sword slips through Jiraiya's guard and pierces his heart. Another poof shows more or less what Danzo expected. He briefly wonders if he really can fight fate. He doubts it though. A kick out of nowhere.

Danzo fades out of existence once again, reappearing nearby and engaging this newest Jiraiya. He doesn't doubt this is the original though. The markings showing he's in Sage Mode, the Toads perched on his shoulders. There'll be no more clones. Not that it makes a difference really; no one is capable of matching Jiraiya like this. Still. Danzo has a few more tricks worth try-

Jiraiya's foot pierces Danzo's skull before he even notices anything. This is just not possible! Danzo was focused! He was ready for an attack, and he didn't even see the man move!

Danzo once again fades, and appears bearby. Pulling out all the stops, Danzo immediately summons a bull body Susano around him, it's jade green though. Danzo isn't sure if that means anything. The ethereal armour pulls out a bow and notches an arrow, firing it at Jiraiya.

The sage doesn't wait to find out if he can deflect it, or if he can somehow overpower it. He just gets the hell out of the way! Once he notices the Susanoo once again reaching for an arrow though...

"Wild Lion's Mane!" White hair flies forward, grabbing the green arms and hands and stopping it from doing much of anything. Before Danzo can even come up with a new tactic, the assault continues. "Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil!" The Toad on his left shoulder shoots fire. The Toad on his right shoots air. He shoots out oil. The three attacks combine, bathing Danzo's Susanoo in a fire so hot that even in his relative safety he's sweating from the heat.

As if that isn't enough, Jiraiya throws one of his swords and slashes the armour while Danzo's still blinded by the bright fire. The combination breaks through, and the sword pierces Danzo's chest.

'To think you were once the dead last.' Danzo thinks, as he once again fades from reality and reappears nearby. The constant use of Izanagi is wearing him down. Four of the ten eyes are already shut, and frankly, using Susanoo didn't do him any favours. Sure, his chakra reserves aren't hurting from it, but... his body and all his eyes are. Badly. That's why he avoids that damn jutsu!

'Hmm. Falling back and ambushing him is pointless. Even if he falls into a trap, traps work both ways. Susanoo isn't fast enough to kill him or strong enough to keep him out. Izanagi won't help much longer. He's too strong to take head on. Too fast to dodge.' Danzo comes to the inevitable conclusion. 'I die here. So let's see if I can take you with me. I need a more confined space.'

Danzo retreats, making sure to throw air bullets and the occasional wind-laced kunai to keep Jairaiya from using any of his-

Jiraiya just dropped from the ceiling, seemingly crushing Danzo's skull. Danzo once again fades, reappears nearby and continues falling back. Jiraiya seems to be laying a lethal game of whack-a-Danzo, using little more than his Frog Style, leaping off the ceiling and the walls and crushing the older shinobi. It isn't hard to figure out that Danzo's trying to lead him into a trap, so Jiraiya redoubles his efforts and starts attacking fractions of a second after Danzo reappears.

Six eyes, one second of Izanagi each. Sure, each time he fades and reappears takes about a third of a second, so he should be able to use Izanagi roughly eighteen times. But... frankly, if he needs to use it every time Jiraiya so much as touches him...!

'I won't make it to the hallway. Not even close to it.' Danzo concludes. 'Very well. This will just have to do.' Danzo kicks the ground beneath him, hard. Not very dangerous by itself, but the seal that appears beneath his foot... Jiraiya immediately recognizes it as a gravity seal. The kind that would slow everything and everyone down, since it increases gravity in the effective radius.

Danzo smirks as the hallways on both ends of the room they're in collapse. He'd carefully designed this entire lair to collapse on itself once it detects this specific seal. After all, no one else would think to use it, not knowing it'd hamper them as well. "If I go down... you're coming with me!" Danzo declares arrogantly. "Don't worry though, you can watch your precious daughter shatter from the other side!"

What he didn't count on though, was Jiraiya having another sword... and beheading him. Well, he figured it wouldn't matter. Especially considering the entire lair will collapse in on itself in less than ten seconds, the deadman switch that activates the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing, and the simple fact that he'd already run out of usable Sharingan eyes anyway. Even Shisui's eye is closed.

Danzo can't even bring himself to care that Hashirama's cells fight to take over his body. He lets them. Well, not 'let' exactly. It's hard to stop something when your head is no longer attached to your shoulders.

The last conscious thought Danzo has... 'I wonder if Ai will become Konoha's greatest weapon, or its greatest threat...'

It's a shame he didn't even notice Jiraiya's Toads poofing away. Or that Jiraiya poofed away a fraction of a second later, being reverse summoned to the land of the Toads. Danzo put in so much effort too.

Danzo's body, and his severed head, are sucked into the vortex disappear. Every trace of his base soon disappears as well.

_**8-8 **_

_**End Chapter 34**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: Sigh! I wanted to offer some more, but really this chapter is just taking too much out of me! There's just something about Danzo that irks me! I can't seem to offer him what he deserves. Sorry. I may (MAY) come back and redo this chapter, but... for now I'm too annoyed that I painted myself into this corner to need to do it in the first place. Besides, there are other ways of showing what else I wanted (but not really needed) to show in this chapter.**_

_**For those who are wondering about the 'Eye' reference. Before Ai woke up from her coma in Chapter 1 of Cosmic Comedy, she was some sort of weird oracle type thing. It wasn't heavily referenced then either, though it was highlighted during a letter to Ai from Tsunade. Ai doesn't remember any of it, of course. And no one is allowed to know that. Naturally, Danzo likes knowing details like this, so can anyone really say they're surprised he'd want to see this 'Eye of Konoha'?**_

_**I won't offer any teasers what Danzo's actions have in store though. Just know that it's coming.**_

_**Now! Without further ado, back to our scheduled focus on Ai's lovely children! Next up? Tanyu! **_


	41. Arc 3 - For bidden requitals

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 3 – Daddy's little girl – Chapter 35 – For bidden requitals**_

_**Chapter focal point: Senju Tanyu (1st person)**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Saturday, November 26th, 8:30 PM, Raiza and Tanyu's bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

"Sit." Nee-san instructs. I look to Nisshou, Rei and Hisao, nervous about what it is that she needs all four of us here for. "Now!" Rei and I sit, neither of us wanting to irritate her more than she already is. I don't get it, she was so at peace this morning. Something must have set her off in the park.

"No." Nisshou intones, defiance in his eyes for the first time since... ever! "I respect you, Nee-san, but I will not fear you."

"Otouto-kun, sit down." My eyes bug out slightly. That's the first time I've ever heard her call Nisshou her little brother. And seeing as her tone is much calmer, almost soothing... I almost want to coo over the sudden tenderness in Nee-san, but that'll just annoy her. Nisshou nods, sitting down peacefully.

"Look, I'll give it to you straight. I don't have the patience to figure out what is going on. I have enough going on that I don't want to figure out." She admits. Ah, must be the whole thing with Fuu-chan and Mari-san. Not that I know what the situation is really, but I can tell Nee-san is annoyed with it. "So I'll show you my cards if you show me yours. You have a thing for each other, don't you."

"Nisshou-nii is cool and all that, but... ew!" I point out, wondering what she's... Why is she glaring at me? And not even her usual glare either. This is an arms-crossed, death-all-but-assured, don't-lie-to-me glare. She uncrosses her right hand, and points to Hisao, her glare softening and suddenly more meaningful than threatening. I blush. "Oh..."

"Yes or no." She presses, but I'm too embarrassed to trust my voice. I look away, hoping not to answer her. But she knows me too well; she already knows the truth.

"We've done nothing wrong." Nisshou defends. Maybe he's right, but Nee-san won't care. If she did, she wouldn't be here trying to understand the situation. She's many things, but Nee-san wouldn't bring this up if she didn't feel this was a potentially dangerous situation; she tends to avoid anything not life threatening.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I am asking if you are in love with Rei, not if you did anything about it." She explains. Well, she really hasn't exactly asked anything yet, but I doubt she'd appreciate me pointing that out. "Nevermind. Two blushing brides and one defensive groom. Hisao." She turns to him, her gaze sharper than her swords he's unintentionally staring at.

Poor Hisao gulps painfully, sweating and clearly nervous. But when he nods... I feel my cheeks burning from an embarrassed blush. I've had a crush on him since Sky, but to find out he feels the same... Kami-sama, I don't think my heart can take this right now. Or ever. This can never lead anywhere. We're cousins now. First cousins. But... that information doesn't make it go away.

"Something has to be done." Nee-san announces. "You have two days to come up with something on your own. If you do not, I will figure something out for you. And no, acting like this isn't happening is not an option. Any questions?"

"No."

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Monday, November 28th, 8:30 PM, Raiza and Tanyu's bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

Well, that went by quickly. And... of course... none of us could come up with something. So here we are. With nothing to say, Nee-san looking strict, and...

"Tou-"

"I'm not upset, sweetie." Tou-san interrupts whatever I wanted to say, not that even I know what that was. "In fact, I'm actually a little disappointed that such an innocent situation wasn't brought up sooner. I mean, this is easily fixed."

"I-it is?" I want to believe him, I do. But... I just don't see how.

"Of course it is. In fact, I think we should discuss this with Ai immediately. She'll want to know what her babies have been getting up to." I do all I can to not cry, but... "Baby, really. This is okay." T-tou-s-san says, but... but...

He takes me into his arms, hugs me tightly. "Your mother's been more than curious about Nisshou's love interest. Now we know. And to boot, we know yours as well. This is a good thing, baby." He assures me, but I can't say I'm comforted. This can't possibly be this easy. "Now come on. All five of you, come with me." He instructs, picking me up and letting me hide my face in the crook of his neck. I hear his footsteps as he walks, and the others trudging behind us. We walk down the hall, enter Tou-san and Ka-san's bedroom, and Raiza-nee slides the door shut behind her.

"Come on, all 'round the table. No arguments, please." Tou-san says, setting me down lightly. I don't want to let go of him, but he kisses my brow, pets my hair and gently nudges me to do as he says anyway. I don't dare look to where Ka-san usually lays. I don't want to meet her eyes. I don't want to see the disappointment there. I... my heart just can't bear such a thing.

"Love, are you awake?" Tou-san asks playfully.

"No, but seeing as all these people are here anyway." Ka-san teases. I can hear how tired she is in her voice. My heart aches every time I hear her like this. Kami-sama, I'd given anything to make this pregnancy easier on her...

I hear the bed shifting slightly, I hear Ka-san's feet touch the wooden floor. Her footsteps are light, but I hear them anyway. They keep coming closer, but they don't seem to get any louder at all. I want to wonder about that... but I'm too busy trying not to freak out about what this will end up meaning.

Ka-san's hand lands on my shoulder. That means she wants to sit down next to me. I turn, on instinct, gently grab her at the elbow and offer what I can to help stabilize her. Raiza-nee is on her other side doing exactly the same. Once she's sitting down between us, and I realise I've been looking at her for the last half a minute, I notice the lines on her face. We woke her up.

"It's fine, baby. Really. I know, your Tou-san wouldn't wake me up for no reason. So, tell me, what's all this nervousness and not wanting to look me in the eyes all about?" A tear steals onto my cheek before I can hope to stop it. She looks worried now, but that just hurts me even more. "Baby, what's wrong?" She takes me into her arms, hugging me just as tightly as T-tou-san did.

"She's in love, but she's afraid of what that would do to you." Raiza-nee answers.

"It's not Nisshou, is it?" That comes so far out of left field that I can't hold back the lifeless chuckle.

"Hisao." Comes Nee-san's answer.

"Oh, sweetie!" Ka-san hugs me tighter still, kissing me over and over, and over again. "Is that what has you so worried?"

I nod. A small, barely noticeable, hoping-she-doesn't-notice-but-probably-will-anyway nod. "Baby, this is a good thing. I mean, Hisao-kun is a decent young man. I know he'll take care of you." I repeat those words, over and over, in my head. I was listening when she said them, I hear every syllable.

My brain just can't seem to process it at all.

"There's more." Raiza-nee points out.

"Seeing as Nisshou and Rei are here. I'm sure I can guess what." Ka-san says, amused. She's still holing me though. "Baby, is this the girl Chazu was talking about? The one that would return your affection one day?"

"Aww, you were asking a mystic about me, Nis-chan?" I giggle at Rei-chan's words, her teasing tone. I look up, seeing her eyes half-lidded behind her glasses, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Uh, no. A mystic came out and told me about you."

"Aww, that's even better! It's like that fortune teller in Tales of a Faithful Wife! You know, how she heard from the fortune teller how she was destined to meet the love of her life, and how she considered herself a married woman from that moment on."

"Isn't that the one where she ends up a spinster because she'd tell every man she was married and chased away the love of her life because of it?" I blink. Did Nisshou-nii just say all of that? Rei-chan... what evil magics have you cast on my brother? And can you do that again!?

"Yeah, but that's because she understood the prediction wrong. She was to meet him, but it wasn't the man she'd been dreaming about. The moral of the story is that the baker is sometimes your prince charming, so stop looking for a gallant lord and a white horse." Rei-chan counters.

"So I'm your baker?"

"Well, I wouldn't complain if you decide to cook for me now and again."

"So I'm your servant too?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm supposed to be your servant, you know! I mean, look at your parents! They see themselves as partners! One not higher or lower than the other. Equals." She was pretty annoyed at first, but her voice was almost begging towards the end. "Don't you want that? Someone to be by your side?"

"Don't walk in front of me... I may not follow." Nisshou-nii says, smiling at her.

"Don't walk behind me... I may not lead." Rei continues, smiling shyly herself.

**"Walk beside me... just be my friend."** They finish together. She's blushing a pretty crimson, looking down and smiling. He's smiling that little smile of his, not taking his eyes off her. Then he places his finger under her chin, gently tugging upwards so she'll look at him again. She blushes even deeper, but meets his gaze anyway.

"Okay... let me be the first to say... Awww!" I gush, ignoring the tears still falling down my cheeks. They both blush this time, clearly embarrassed. I still notice a little smile though.

"Do you guys hear that?" Ka-san asks, almost seeming worried, looking towards her bedroom door. We all follow her gaze, trying to listen for whatever it is that she heard. The room is deathly silent.

"No... I don't hear anything." Raiza-nee says. Shush! I'm trying to listen!

"Exactly." Ka-san agrees. Huh? "Nothing blew up. No one died. The world didn't end." Ka-san says, amused.

"You're in love. What's wrong with that?"

"Cousins?" Raiza-nee offers.

"Honorary cousins." Ka-san corrects. "Kouji and Daichi are my teammates, and my elite guard. Is it so weird that I would consider them my brothers?"

I start crying again, overwhelmed by her words. "Awww, baby, it's alright." Ka-san soothes, squeezing me a little.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Tuesday, November 29th, 4:30 AM, Raiza and Tanyu's bedroom, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

I had that dream again. That dream where Hisao proposes to me. I see the love in his eyes, the scars decorating his visible skin – silent tales of his adventures. The one where he tells me that he's always admired me, always looked up to me. Always loved me.

As I wake up, I mutter quietly. I like that dream, so I hate having to wake up from it.

What are you complaining about, Yu! This... this could really happen now! He... we can...

I feel something warm inside me, in my chest. My heart starts beating a little faster. He likes me. He like-likes me, like _that_. It might not be love, not like Nisshou-nii and Rei-chan obviously feel for each other, but it's a start.

It's something I can work with.

I wait for Raiza-nee to wake up, but I don't wait for her to say anything. I get up, make up my bed, and grab my clothes to change into after our bath. She's so shocked that she ends up staring at me for almost a minute.

"Thank you..." I murmur, hoping she can hear me.

"For what? Not wanting you to ignore your baker?" She teases, her trademark smirk on her face. She drags me along to the bathroom, as she always does. We meet up with auntie Choco and Rei-chan, who's holding Yoko in her arms. "That reminds me..."

"Ka-san will want to bathe Itama-chan herself. You know that." I remind her. She hums, agreeing with me. "Morning, Rei-chan. Morning auntie. And hello, Yoko-chan! How're you doing this morning?"

"Yoko-chan! Yoko-chan! Yo yo yo yo yoko-chan!" She dances to the rhythm she sets, teasing a smile from Rei and me.

"Don't go getting her all excited. You'll have to deal with her if you do." Auntie points out, opening the bathroom door. We all pile into the changing room, setting our things where they need to be. Once we're all in our birthday suits, the door behind us slides open again. I'm half way to freaking out, being completely naked and all.

"Oh, morning." Ka-san drones, nudging Itama through the door.

"Ita-chan!" Yoko sounds really happy now. I giggle a little, when Ka-san winces from the shout.

"Yo-chan, shh! Quiet." Itama demands, a finger held over her mouth to show what she means. My hand shoots up, covering my mouth. I close my eyes, trying my best not to burst into giggles. I really am trying.

"Hey, Choco... did you hear the news?" Ka-sa~aaaaaan! Don't go sa- "It seems we really will be family after all. Your Rei and my Nisshou. My Yu and your Hisao."

"Whaaaa...?" Auntie turns to Rei and I, but we both look away, blushing. "Oh my Kami-sama! That is sooooo cute!"

"I thought the same thing when I found out." Can we please just wash up? "Rei can actually get Nisshou to talk."

"She what? How'd you manage that?" Okay... Yu, just ignore them. Just go, wash up. Totally not worth paying attention to right now!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Tuesday, November 29th, 5:30 AM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~_**

Once everyone's at the table, I notice something... interesting. We're sitting down exactly the same way we always do. I'm on Ka-san's right, Raiza-nee's on her left. Across from Ka-san is Tou-san. To his left is Nisshou-nii, and to his right is Kawa-kun. Well, Itama-chan being in Tou-san's lap isn't that big a deal these days, but it's still something that annoys Ka-san.

The difference... is that auntie Choco and her family are now next to me. Or, more accurately, Hisao is next to me. Rei is next to Nisshou-nii. I look to Hisao, questions in my eyes. But he just blushes, his bright blue eyes looking away from me.

I feel his hand though. His rough, calloused hand, searching for mine. When his hand finds mine, our fingers intertwine. I fight as hard as I can, but I know I'm blushing anyway.

At a glance, I can tell Nisshou and Rei are the same – blushing, so they're probably holding hands too.

"Everyone!" Tou-san calls out, about to make the announcement I really hope he's not about to make. "My son and daughter came to me last night." He begins, clearly about to make that announcement. "It would seem Hisao is requesting the right to court Tanyu. And Nisshou is requesting the right to court Rei."

There's some murmuring about that, but no one seems put out. "We don't know where this will lead them. However! I would like to be the first to wish them well on their journey. If love finds them, may it hold true, and may it grow stronger each and every day." I stare at him, the proud smile on his face. The way he pats Nisshou-nii on the shoulder, how he smiles a little brighter when his eyes meet mine.

"And may Hisao be smart enough not to make Ai's daughter cry!" Uncle Kouji teases. Hisao goes stiff as a board. I turn to him, worry for him. I squeeze his hand a little, letting him know I'm here. He turns to me, worried, scared. Those sky blue eyes of his suddenly seem cloudy. It's like a storm is brewing on his horizon.

The only thing on my mind is how to make that storm go away. I don't like seeming him troubled.

"I disagree, Kouji. He's human. He'll make mistakes. She'll cry." Tou-san... "I mean, I've made plenty of mistakes with Ai. So no... I would sooner say: may he learn quickly from his mistakes. And may the ones he makes most often, be mistakes he and Tanyu can live with. The same goes for Nisshou with Rei."

WRRRRR!

I giggle at Ka-san's expense. The twins are really not helping her be patient for food. "Enough of all this!" Ka-san announces. We all chorus our usual 'Itatakimasu', and we start sharing out the food.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" I ask Ka-san, referring to the twins.

"A few..." She blushes, trying to grab the spoon to serve the rice – Raiza-nee grabs it before she has the chance. "But I want to wait until my last trimester before I decide." She tries to grab the spoon for the chicken, but I was already going for it, so tough!

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Tuesday, November 29th, 10:00 AM, basement classroom, Kikyo Castle, Senju District, Konoha~_**

Boring! Boring, boring, BORING! Kami-sama! Having something like this explained by someone that understands less than I do is just wrong!

I mean, Ryousei-sensei is smart... but having Ka-san personally train me in the art of sealing... you can't compare! I mean, only uncle 'Ruto and Grampa would stand a chance comparing to Ka-san!

I blaze through the assignment, point out the flaws in his theory, and suggest he ask aunie Rika to give him some points – well... I write all that down. I wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of the class. I wonder how Nisshou-nii is keeping quiet right now. He's even better at sealing than I am.

Still, not my problem. My problem is getting the last of this worked out before the end of the day. I've set my deadline to finish the last of the coursework by the end of the week, so I really want to stick to that.

"You finish that algebra module?" Nisshou asks. I shake my head. Algebra isn't my best subject. I'm more a biology type. I feel something stick me in the back. I grab it, finding all the algebra coursework –written in my handwriting, mind you– suddenly in front of me. Nisshou-nii, you spoil me sometimes. "As thanks for the biology work you did for me." I shrug, not thinking anything of it.

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~Tuesday, November 29th, 3:30 PM, underground lair, Senju District, Konoha~_**

I huff. I puff. But I'm not trying to blow anyone's house down. Mostly I'm just trying to stay conscious. Training under Usagi Kei and Gina is rough! Kei's been showing me new Medical jutsu again, which is tiring. I mean, even the most basic diagnostic jutsu takes so much of your concentration that... it's like trying to balance a pebble an inch over your mouth using nothing but your breath. You will run out of breath eventually, no matter how hard you train. The trick is to accomplish what you need before that happens. Which means having to analyse the data, determine the situation, switch to the proper jutsu to deal with the problem, and solve the problem. All before running out of breath.

It's exhausting!

And if that isn't bad enough. I'm supposed to scan around me at all times as well. Otherwise Gina gets on my case. I still don't know how she even knows I'm scanning around me, but she can tell me the second my attention wavers. It's almost scary!

Still, life isn't all bad! Rei and Nyoko are training right alongside me. And... they're just as worn out from it. So I know I'm not slacking at all!

Sure, the others all learned the basics of Medical jutsu, but... we're going white. We need to know more than the basics. And poor Nyoko is still having trouble with her coursework. Not that Raiza-nee hasn't solved most of the problems, I'm sure. Still.

"Hey, Nyo-chan. How're you getting through with school stuff?" I ask, after I catch my breath.

"Pretty... good..." She's still breathing hard. Yeah, that jutsu really took a lot out of me too. Who knew controlling someone else's heartbeat was so complicated!

"Raiza-nee's been helping you?" I ask, but I know I don't need to. Raiza won't let Ka-san down.

"Nn." Nyoko sounds really grateful. It's amazing how much emotion can get stuffed into a single noise.

"I wonder what Raiza-nee's weapon's going to look like... I mean, she hasn't really said anything about it at all." I think out loud. I don't know why, I'm not sure I care why. This is a safe crowd to think out loud with. And we're in a safe location, so...

"N-nn."

"Don't be like that, Nyo-chan. Trust me, you don't want to have Ka-san's attention. Not when it comes to this." I warn her.

"If... you say so."

"Careful, Yu, she sounds like she's considering it."

"Considering is easy. Living with it..." I shiver. I still wonder why I thought I could handle this sometimes. I mean, Kami-sama! The things I've been doing lately! Going to school, doing the required coursework at like a zillion kilometres a minute. That's hard enough. Learning Water-release, that's hard too. Learning to dual-wield my kodachis, that's SUPER HARD! I've never been really coordinated. Then there's Medical jutsu, Sealing jutsu, secret jutsus that Ka-san wants me to learn as well. Then there's still my umbrella, my senbon, and the three taijutsu styles Ka-san wants me to be at least 'proficient in' before I'd be allowed to graduate.

This isn't something Nyoko should want. At all. Seriously. And, just imagine what Ka-san will want from me AFTER graduating? If all this is just to earn the right, what am I signing up for!?

I shiver.

"Auntie Ai really respects you though." Nyoko points out. "Can't you tell with how she looks at you? How she... glows when you impress her?"

"I know." I smile. That's the exact reason I'm pushing myself so hard, after all. "But trust me, heavy is the crown. Don't ask to bear it unless you think you can handle it."

"Alright, enough rest." Kei announces. "Yu-sama, please keep in mind that Ai-sama will be judging you harshest of all Medics being trained."

"I know." I smile. Jeez, even when Ka-san's not here, she's still such a slave driver!

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_End Chapter 35_**

**_8-8_**

**_~Mini Chapter: Vague truths part 4~_**

_**~Chapter focal point: Jei (3rd person)~**_

**_~Saturday, November 10th, 12:00 PM, visitors' sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha, with Jei~_**

Jei calmly welcomes his guests, asking that they sit and make themselves comfortable. He asks that Raiza make two pots of tea, and bring the tea set for six people. When she returns, with Tanyu, Jei asks that Tanyu keep an eye on Ai, but Raiza is to stay for the meeting. They both nod, neither unhappy with the arrangement.

Jei sits and pours the tea for his guests, wondering just what this meeting will truly mean. Sure, he's been seeing a lot more of the Sixth, Jiraiya, and Nara Shikaku. It's adding Yamanaka Inoichi to the mix that worries him somewhat.

Once the tea is poured, Jei activates the privacy seals and seals the door. "Gentlemen, I assume this isn't a social call. What can we do for you?" Jei asks, his voice crisp, elegant. Raiza finds herself staring at her father for a moment, awed at this side of him she's never seen.

"Is it wise that Raiza-chan be allowed in this meeting?" Inoichi asks, his voice hinting at no motif whatsoever.

"Anything fit for my ears, is fit for the ears of my eldest daughter. I assure you, Raiza's presence here is more than appropriate." There's just something about Jei, something the others hadn't seen in quite some time... at least, not in one so young. He's wearing the role of the patriarch of the Senju clan, whether he wears it well is yet to be seen.

Inoichi simply nods, letting the matter drop. "I'm sure you are aware of the mission, and it's repercussions." Kakashi continues in the trend that Jei set. "Root is leaderless. We need to fix this and soon."

"I understand. How can we help Konoha in this?" Jei asks neutrally. Of course, he knows that if they're here and bringing this up... it means someone has already been decided on. Though Jei has his suspicions, hearing the whole story is also preferred.

"Initially, I'd wanted Ai to take the role. Of course you understand this is not possible now." Kakashi begins.

"Of course." Jei doesn't like where this is going. At all. But he's not showing it too much. Mostly he's just eyeing the Sixth critically.

"I'd also offered the role to Jiraiya, who'd turned it down. Offering it to Shikaku is... a waste of breath. And Inoichi is swamped with everything he already has going on." Kakashi explains.

"I see. Who might be next in line, I wonder." Jei feels in his gut that he's not going to like the answer. Not in the least.

"You."

A humourless chuckle escapes Jei's throat before he can stop it. "Hokage-sama, surely you have better things to entertain yourself with than this."

"This is no jest, I assure you."

"... you wish for Ai to indirectly still be given leadership of Root." Jei doesn't ask. "Knowing that if I take the position, she'll no doubt help me in every way she can. So, though the role isn't offered to me temporarily, it's still truly meant for her. Correct?" Kakashi nods, obviously pleased that Jei picked up on that.

"When would reorganization of Root begin?" Jei asks.

"As soon as you are able."

"... the Kami toy with us." Jei rubs the bridge of his nose.

"With great power comes great responsibility?" Raiza wonders if that's what her father means.

"That too. But I mean more 'with great power comes an even bigger target painted on your forhead'." Jei thinks about it. Yes, having more capable shinobi under the Senju clan's command would be a blessing. There'd be far more capable hands, there'd be far more teachers to help educate their clansmen and ensure that everyone is giving all they'd need to excel in every aspect of their training.

It's the... bullseye that'd be painted on their clan for it that worries him.

"Should I accept. What would be expected of me?"

"Nothing that isn't already expected. This would merely build upon the deal we already have. Root would be a... subgroup within the Senju clan. Any and all missions offered to the Senju clan would become available to Root, should you prefer to deploy them."

"I get the feeling things aren't as straightforward as you make them seem." Jei presses.

When Kakashi sighs, he knows he's right. "Each member of Root would need mental and emotional rehabilitation to function even close to normally in a shinobi lifestyle. They've been emotionally crippled, to put it simply. Their skills would be a boon. No doubt there. But..."

"So that's why you want Ai." Jei seems amused. "The teams are meant to redeploy around what date?"

"The second week of spring." Kakashi wonders what that has to do with anything.

"I'll accept under one condition."

"... being?" Kakashi gets the feeling he won't like this.

"Team Jiraiya and Team Ai remain here. I will send enough Root operatives to counterbalance this, and I will ensure that Jiraiya still be given full tactical command over the operation. However, he'd be stationed here, near Ai."

"Hmm..." Kakashi thinks about it. And the... other problems as well. "Would you consider keeping the other jinchuuriki here as well? I don't doubt there'd be enough Root operatives you could deploy to ensure the mission wouldn't be jeopardized."

"To counter the Akatsuki threat?" Jei asks, but he doesn't really need to. "A wise suggestion. Yes, that would be the better solution. However... I would recommend moving up the... other mission?"

"Oh?" Kakashi is curious what would make Jei think that. He knows what he's talking about, of course. The mission to 'obtain' the final two jinchuuriki. It's the reason that eludes him.

"It would seem that... information about three jinchuuriki has all but disappeared, along with the jinchuuriki themselves. Another four are known to have ties to us. And only the remaining two are currently still out there. The issue with this, is that we need all nine out of Akatsuki's clutches. Agreed?"

"Of course."

"So, we need those last two safe. I'll arrange somewhere for them, away from people. Reports indicate they don't like being around anyone but each other."

"May I know where?" Kakashi asks.

"No. If you do not know, you cannot reveal it. You may therefore truthfully say that you have no idea what happened. Jiraiya will know, I trust that will be enough?" Jei offers.

"That would be fine." Kakashi eye-smiles, liking how the young man thinks. "When would you suggest we strike?"

"Before winter sets in. Usagi Akiko has managed to make a portal. As have I. We can have Jiraiya sneak into the jinchuuriki's hideouts, and should he need backup, it will be made instantly available. Should he manage to subdue the jinchuuriki, I will arrange that they be brought to an unknown location. We will provide for our guests. However..."

"That means, only the four with ties to the Senju will be known." Kakashi finishes for Jei.

"Exactly. That means they'll have to leave Konoha, as if being deployed."

"You're being... paranoid. Something on your mind?" Kakashi asks, worried for the boy. Expectant shinobi fathers aren't exactly known for being level headed.

"A bad feeling. And one Chazu agrees with." Jei doesn't explain it further.

"Something I can do to help?" Kakashi offers.

"No. Having Team Jiraiya here will be all the help we'd need. We both know every member of that team would give their life for her."

"What are you planning, exactly?" Kakashi asks.

"No one may know. Just know that I will keep my family, my clan, and those in my care... I **will** keep them safe."

"I understand. I would like to speak with you and Ai, privately?"

"Not an option. However, you may speak with me and Raiza privately, should you desire it."

"That is acceptable. May Jiraiya stay as well?"

"He may." The privacy seals get deactivated, and the door unsealed. "Gentleman, thank you for coming." Inoichi and Shikaku thank Jei for his hospitality.

Before Jei continues the meeting, now two people poorer, he asks Raiza to get some snacks for them. She nods wordlessly, and heads to the kitchen.

"You're preparing her for so much more than she knows." Kakashi says thoughtfully.

"Oh no. She is fully aware of what I prepare her for. Ai's been... thorough."

"Oh?" Kakashi tilts his head slightly to show he's more than a little curious.

"Senju matters." Jei waves it off. That just makes the Sixth even more curious. Once Raiza returns with two plates of snacks, and some sake, Jei reseals the room and reactivates the privacy seals. "Tou-san, I'm aware that you haven't been brought up to speed on these things as yet. Please understand that there's a reason, even if it's one you disapprove of."

"Hmm. Is that so?" Both seasoned shinobi wonder about that. Just what has this boy been planning.

"Chazu, an elder monk and a true visionary, came to me. He warned me of a threat to my clan, to my family... to my children. He cannot say what or when, only that they will act soon. We must act sooner." Jei doesn't sound too happy, but there isn't a lot he can do about it just yet.

"Because of this, we've altered our plans considerably. Construction is set to be completed within the week, thanks to Tou-san and Naruto. Once it is, we will prepare our people to leave. I've made arrangements with Naruto to keep up a smokescreen here. He's already set up plans with the Usagi as well. We leave Konoha by the end of the month. Only select people will know in advance, and the only reason you are one of them is because I know you'd never betray Ai." Jei says that last to Kakashi specifically.

"I will not say where we are going, but we will be safe. I will not say how long we will be gone, but you will know when we return."

"Will you allow me to be marked? So that I can get regular updates?" Kakashi asks.

"Not with the full seal, that would defeat the purpose. But yes, that would be acceptable. I will make arrangements with Naruto."

"If you don't mind me asking... What is Raiza's role to be?" Kakashi asks.

"Ai's last line of defence. She's going to be in charge of a select team meant to keep Ai safe, sane and happy."

"I thought that would go to you...?"

"I am part of Ai. Ai is part of me."

"I... see..." Kakashi worries about the wording in that. That is... seriously deep stuff! Slightly psychotic for a shinobi, but who's he to complain. "I... have a request."

"Oh?" Jei narrows his eyes at the man.

"Take my wife and children with you."

...

...

The silence in the room is deafening.

...

...

"... I'm sorry. I must be hearing you wrong, Kakashi... I thought you just said 'wife and children'?"

"That's what I said." Kakashi sounds amused. Too amused. "What, did you think you were the only one with secrets?"

"Ai's going to kill you for keeping this from her. You know that." Jei teases... sort of. "Still. That sounds reasonable. Any reason you're willing to share? You know, like why they need to tag along and essentially disappear for a while?"

"Because if you find your arrangements are safe enough for Ai... they are more than safe enough for my family as well."

"Your wife. She's a civilian." Jei doesn't ask. Kakashi nods. "How old is your eldest?"

"Eleven. He's... annoyed with how easy the academy is. And doubly so that he's not allowed to say who his father is."

"I can understand that." Jei thinks about that some more. "Would you want him to be tagged as well? It would allow you to speak to him freely."

"Temporally, yes."

"Alright. I'll arrange it. Would you want yours to be temporary as well?"

"Preferably."

"And you'd want your children to receive proper training and education as well, no doubt."

"Naturally." Talking like this, from one father to another, is so much easier than Kakashi had hoped. Jei doesn't need to ask what Kakashi would want, he just offers what he would want for his own children.

"Of course, he'd be free to speak of his father while amongst our people. It's not as if he'd even stick out all that much. He'd also need someone to show him the ropes, and the others as well. I'm not going to ask for details. They will work themselves out when the time comes. Once you have the seal on you, we will communicate via that. Please do not alter your current habits even slightly, I don't need any suspicion being roused."

"Of course." Kakashi feels his respect for Jei growing by the minute. Though Jei's not as experienced, Kakashi can tell that he'll be a fine shinobi in time.

"I'll need you to be there when the time comes. To vouch for those you place in our care. Just to be sure."

"Of course."

"And..."

"Yes, Jei?"

"I'm going to have to apologize from now... that you won't be seeing us for a long time."

"I know the lengths a father goes to." Kakashi smiles at him. "After all, I've kept my family hidden for well over fifteen years."

"True. By the way... when this is over, why not petition us for a house in our district? We could arrange something a bit... less drastic?"

"I've been petitioning you since you got back from Sky." Kakashi eye-smiles. "Anyway. I'll start making arrangements to have my family disappear."

**_8-8_**

**_End Mini Chapter_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: 'For bidden requitals', for those who are curious, is not misspelled. It's a play on 'Forbidden Requitals', true. But the meaning is completely different. 'Bid' (past participle: 'bidden') can mean '_**make an effort or attempt to achieve**_'. See how that one well placed space changes everything?_**

**_Anyway, enough nerdgasming. There's a poll up on my profile. A VAGUE poll, mind you. Those who are interested in having a say in future events, may cast their vote. The poll is about the direction of Broken, the options: 'heads' or 'tails'. Ai had revealed what her preference would be early in Cosmic Comedy. It's mostly a... nerdy way of offering those who REALLY love this story a chance at shaping Ai's future. If you've been paying attention, you can guess what this is about. But I won't say, not even in response to a review asking me to. The true depths of this poll won't be revealed until it's relevant in the story._**


	42. Arc 3 - Come home to me

**_Broken_**

**_"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business._**

**_Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^_**

**_Chapter 36 – Come home to me_**

**_Chapter focal point: Senju Tanyu (1st person)_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**~Wedensday, November 30th, 8:30 AM, family sitting room, main house, Senju District, Konoha~**

"You're not going to school today." Tou-san announces. I'm not sure I understand, but I don't question him. "We're doing something different today. Pou, Kei, Kouji and Daichi are handling things outside. That means you are all under my command until further notice. We will travel in family groups. Eldest carrying the youngest. With two exceptions, Jun and Raiza. The two of you are to stay by your mother's side. Is that understood?"

I don't like how this sounds. This isn't preparing for something, I can tell by his tone. This is the execution of those preparations.

"Where a-"

"I don't have time to answer questions. When we get there, I will explain things better. Tanyu, you will take Itama. Nisshou. You will take Kawarama. I am needed here. But I swear to you, I won't be far behind." No. No... NO! Tou-san! I don't know what's going on, but you ARE NOT staying behind!

"Tanyu. Focus. Your mother doesn't know yet, so I need you to be strong so she doesn't worry." I'm told. I take a few deep breaths, wondering just what is going on here. I don't understand. At all. "Raiza. Go. I'm almost ready."

"Nn." Raiza-nee doesn't look surprised. She knew? She seems to, at least. Nee-san heads upstairs? She's going to get Ka-san?

"Tanyu, Nisshou. While I'm gone, Raiza will be in charge of you. She knows what I need done. Listen to her, follow her orders." Tou-san continues in the same demanding tone. "And don't worry. Your Tou-san knows what he's doing." He smiles petting my hair. That doesn't comfort me at all.

Still, I take Itama into my arms. I try to comfort her, but she just gets fussy. She can tell something isn't right. Kawarama climbs onto Nisshou-nii's back. Whatever's going on, we're ready for it. I hope.

Ka-san comes down, wearing a housedress. She takes one look at us. "What's going on?"

"No time, love." Tou-san tells her, kissing her on the cheek. "Do you trust me?"

"Jei..." She doesn't like how he sounds.

"Do you trust me?"

"... Senju Jei, I swear to Kami-sama... whatever you have planned had better include you coming with us!" Ka-san's already in tears.

"Jei-sama. It's time." One of the Usagi –one of Ka-san's personal summons, judging from the outfit– announces.

"I know." His eyes don't leave Ka-san's. "I can't come with you yet. And I don't want to send a shadow clone and lie to you."

He takes Ka-san into his arms. "I'm needed here, to organize our people. I'll be in touch via Raiza. She knows what's going on. Don't worry. I'm still sleeping in your bed tonight. It'll just be somewhere else. Okay?" He tries to comfort her, but I see the tension in her shoulders. Just like me, she isn't comforted at all. "Hey, you know Raiza will get the job done. Don't worry."

She pushes him back and slaps him. Hard. "Don't you dare." She grinds out. "Trying to play this off as something stupid. Keeping me in the dark about something this big. Don't you dare..." She's in tears, her heart aching.

"What's done is done, love. And Inejiro's right. It's time." Tou-san takes out Ka-san's fan. Why is he wielding her... fan...? Tou-san can make portals!? "Everyone through."

Raiza lets the others go through first. "Don't do this to me." Ka-san begs, even before the others are through.

"I'm going to be right behind you." Even though he's cheek is still an angry red, he gently takes Ka-san into his arms again. He kisses her. "I won't be long."

"Jei... I-"

"There isn't time, love. Go." Raiza takes Ka-san from her husband. "Stop being silly. I'll be right there." He teases her lightly, motioning her through the portal.

The second she's through, his eyes droop. He turns to me. Me, not anyone else. "Raiza can guard her well enough. Nisshou can distract her well enough. But only you can keep her in one piece while I'm busy." Tears are flowing. I don't know why I'm crying, but this just... feels too much like a goodbye. A permanent goodbye.

I feel his calloused hands wipe away my tears. "Hey, none of that, young lady. Just because I'll be gone a few hours doesn't mean I don't need my baby girl to be strong. Think you can do that for me?"

"But... daddy, what..." I don't even know what I want to ask. I don't know what I want to say. "Please... stay safe. For Ka-san?"

"I will. Go on now." He kisses my brow, kisses Itama, and motions us through as well.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Wedensday, November 30th, 8:45 AM, courtyard, ?~_**

I look around, but all I see is a large-looking building nearby. The skies above Konoha were clear this morning, but where we are is overcast – grey, lifeless. Where are we?

Nisshou and Kawarama come through the portal right behind me, and the portal closes immediately after they're through. That just feels... final. I pray daddy will be safe. "Where are we?" I wonder out loud. It's like we're in some huge garden. Cherry trees are everywhere, and the place is well kept, but... I don't recognize anything other than the people around me.

"It's a Senju stronghold." Ka-san says, her voice listless. "We're in the Land of Vegetables, thousands of kilometres from Konoha." I hate how empty her eyes look; how lifelessly she's speaking.

"Come, Ai-sama. Yumi's prepared tea and snacks." I hear the Usagi at Ka-san's side say. All I can say for sure... is that daddy had better hurry. I'm not sure anyone can keep Ka-san in one piece too long. Not with him being somewhere he doesn't feel is safe enough for her.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Wedensday, November 30th, 11:30 AM, main hall, Senju Stronghold, Land of Vegetables~ _**

Time trudges on, sluggishly. The more time that passes, the busier this hall becomes. I recognize most of the faces, but I'm pretty much just focusing on Ka-san. Nisshou's been playing Shogi with her. Raiza's been organizing her teams, ensuring everyone takes their time to rest, to explore the grounds, and identify each and every person that comes within a kilometre of Ka-san.

There are hundreds of Usagi clansmen now too. They're stationed at every doorway, every bottleneck in foot traffic. I want to understand. I really do. But I'm just so busy cuddling up with Ka-san, so busy keeing Itama entertained. I'm so busy trying to keep everyone's spirits up. And it's exhausting. Yumi's been bringing tea and food regularly. But, eventually people are going to start getting cranky. The lack of information being given, the lack of exercise, especially for toddlers to burn off their nervous energy.

It's... not fun.

"I don't care who you are. One more step and your name won't matter." Raiza-nee warns darkly.

"Please. I assure you, I am no threat to anyone." I turn, finding a boy my age with silver hair and grey eyes. "I come bearing news from my father."

"Then speak while standing still." Raiza-nee really isn't the mood.

"As you wish. I am Hatake Kyoei, Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi's eldest son. I am his communications officer. He sends to say that there has been no reports of that kind. He requests that said message be delivered to Senju Jei as soon as possible." He speaks professionally, almost like he's used to reporting in like this.

"I see. Inejiro?" Raiza doesn't buy his words so easily.

"He speaks truth. I smell Hokage-sama on him. And three others, all three females." Comes the report.

"My mother and younger sisters. Please, I would like to return to them. They are... worried with the sudden changes." Kyoei sounds far too grown up.

"Raiza, sweetie. Relax. I can see daddy's shadow clone over there. If anyone here is a threat, they'd already be dead." Ka-san soothes, looking up from her Shogi match. "Kyoei, it's alright. You can go to them. Please do not hesitate to pass any new messages either to Raiza here, or to that scary-looking silver haired man over there. You recognize Jiraiya of the Sannin, right?"

Kyoei nods, assuring Ka-san he'll do as she asks. Then he leaves, after bowing to Raiza – a 'head bow', so I can tell he isn't used to being considered 'lower in status' than other people.

"I can see why your father left you in charge. You're just as bad as he is." Ka-san complains. Raiza-nee shrugs, not seeing anything wrong with that. "Do you think now's a good time to explain what's going on?"

"If you need some fresh air, just ask, Ka-san." Raiza changes the subject again. Whatever is going on, she won't breathe a word of it until daddy's here.

"I'm fine. But I think Itama could use somewhere to run around a bit. She'll never take a nap otherwise."

"I'll see to that." One of Ka-san's Usagi walks up to me, but Itama isn't having it.

"Daddy... want daddy." Itama cries into my hug, tears and all I'm afraid.

"Hey, sis. You want me to come along? We can see if Yoko and Hiroe want to play a game of tag? Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Ita want daddy!" She insists. You and me both, sis. You and me both.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Wedensday, November 30th, 3:15 PM, main hall, Senju Stronghold, Land of Vegetables~ _**

I don't understand why this is taking so long. Raiza-nee looks very... uncomfortable as well. Kyoei has been coming over every half an hour or so and reporting to Raiza directly.

"Alright, everyone! I'm sorry that things have been so weird today!" Kosuke-sama announces. I breathe a little easier, knowing that he's here too. "We're gathering all the students now! It may be late, but I believe everyone could use something to burn off some energy! So, all students, please report outside!"

The main hall's been pretty crowded for the last hour, or so. But in under two minutes, it's all but empty. It's a little funny how the Inncer Circle kids are all staying here, near our mothers. Jun's been hovering over auntie Himono my like we've been hovering over Ka-san.

The only other family that stays inside with us, is the Hatakes. I do feel amused knowing that auntie Sakura and auntie Hinata are outside too, while Ka-san is halfway to taking another nap.

"Ai-sama." Savana-sama bows low, knowing better than to try step around Raiza right now. "We have a room prepared for you. Apologies it's taken so long."

"It's fine, Savana. Besides, a room will only change location. And our people need to see that I'm here to calm down somewhat." Ka-san really just is too much right now.

"Be that as it may, Ai-sama. You need your rest. And doctor's orders were for you to be in low-stimulus environment. If one of the Usagi would follow me, so that you will know where it is when the time comes?"

"It's the master bedroom on the third floor. The one with the large balcony. Isn't it." Ka-san seems to know this place quite well.

"It is. Jiraiya-sama has informed me that the seals are in place and he's deemed it safe enough." Ka-san snorts, amused.

"Very well. Inform Sakura-nee, Hinata-nee and the other expectant mothers to come up." Ka-san moves to stand up, but suddenly feels lightheaded. I support her, grabbing her hip and lean her into my side to make sure she doesn't fall.

"You're overly tired. You've been stubborn again." Raiza-nee doesn't sound pleased. I find myself agreeing with her. "I'll carry you. Imouto-chan, hold this." A black pole is tapped in front of me. Huh? When did she get this? Is this her weapon? Whatever, not the time. Ka-san.

Raiza-nee scoops Ka-san up into her arms, bridal style, and motions for us to follow her. I hold Itama in one hand, the... pole-thingy in the next. Nisshou leaves the Shogi board as is, motioning for Kawarama to stick close to him. And all five Inner Circle families –minus the five fathers– follow Savana's lead.

As we walk, I study our surroundings for the first time all day. It's been... a bit of an emotional day for me, I'm afraid.

The walls, the flooring, the ceiling, all of it is made out of a smooth stone-like material. The flooring is almost white. The walls are a muted yellow. The ceiling is an almost burnt orange. I don't understand. The stairs are made of a solid looking wood. The doors and doorways are carved of the same wood it seems. This place is elegant, beautiful. The hallways are long, maze-like. This almost reminds me of those old fashioned palaces. But why would we... Yu, don't ask. No one will answer you anyway.

We make our way up the third flight of stairs. It takes some doing though, seeing as the stairs aren't grouped together. So we end up having to walk through the entire floor to reach the next flight of stairs to go up again. Once there, we're led to the other end once again. The hallways are unlit, but I'm already used to the low lighting.

Once there, Savana-sama slides the door open and motions us through. "I'll inform the others, as Ai-sama has requested. Please feel free to open the porch doors for fresh air, should you desire it. Jiraiya-sama has requested that one of Ai-sama's teams be stationed on the porch at all times. Another is to be stationed here. Please do not allow the toddlers onto the porch without supervision."

On entering the room, I look around. And around. And around. THIS PLACE IS HUGE! There's a small fountain in the middle, with running water. There's a full sized kitchen. And there's also a section with futons set up. With enough room for the younger kids to run around comfortably, mind you!

Whoa!

"Come on, you. Nap time." Raiza-nee teases. I smile. Seeing the mother-daughter roles reversed is... odd but so sweet!

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Wedensday, November 30th, 4:15 PM, master bedroom, Senju Stronghold, Land of Vegetables~ _**

"Raiza-san?" Someone's knocking on the door. Raiza-nee walks over to the door and slides it open. She knows Team Gamma is stationed there, so whoever it is must be well within their rights to enter.

"Kyoei. Something to report?" The silver hair boy is back once again.

"Yes. Tou-san says there's been an incident at the gates. He's going there now to investigate personally." Kyoei says, no emotion in his voice at all.

"I'll need you close by then. Mikio-san. Please go to the Hatakes, ask them to come up here. Kyoei will not want to be away from them for long." Hmm, Raiza-nee's being reasonable. It must be because Ka-san's finally resting.

"Thank you." Kyoei bows, from the hip this time.

"Enter, but please understand we are a bit... on edge right now."

"I understand." He assures her. Once Raiza steps back and allows him in, his eyes study the room. I can tell he's impressed with the room itself, but he seems more intrigued with the obvious security measures. I smile a little. If anyone is paranoid, it's our families. "If you don't mind me saying, I'm impressed. A team at the door, a team on the porch, two teams spread out in here. And that's not even including the subtle guards here and there among you."

"Tanyu?" Raiza need asks me to handle the introductions.

"Hi, Kyoei-kun. I'm Tanyu. Raiza you've already met. She's usually this crabby, I'm afraid. Especially with people she doesn't know well." I offer, scratching my cheek, a bit embarrassed that I said that out loud. Still, it's true. Anyway, I show him around a bit, pointing out everyone, and who really would kill him if he acts off in any way – pretty much everyone over the age of ten, but mostly Raiza-nee and Jun-nee.

"I assure you, I'm no threat." He says again, sounding a bit annoyed now. I laugh, patting him on the back.

"You're in a wolf den right now, with two pregnant mothers. You're presence itself is a threat." I explain. "We're a bit... paranoid for our own."

"I see." His eyes flick to Ka-san and auntie Himono. I can tell he's figuring this out, seeing as Jun and Raiza are sticking closest to them. "I'm sorry. I'd suspected, but I wasn't sure."

I wave it off. "It's fine. But, that's why Raiza-nee's so... careful right now. Daddy left her in charge, and she won't want to let him down."

"Hmm." He sounds amused. There's a knock on the door, so Raiza-nee slides it open again. A pretty, tall woman carrying a two year old, with a five year old at her side.

"Ka-san." Kyoei starts walking towards the group. "I'm sorry I didn't come help you." I wonder about that... until I see the baby-bump. She's pregnant too, huh. Second trimester from the look of it.

"It's fine, Kyo-chan. Really. You're just as bad as your father." The woman sounds both amused and annoyed. I smile; just like Ka-san. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Hatake Madoka. These are my daughters Itsuki and Mitsue." Itsuki is the girl that's Kawa-kun's age. Mitsue is Itama's age. Both have silver hair and grey eyes, just like Kyoei. Only Madoka-san has red hair, reaching her lower back. And she has pretty golden eyes, just like daddy. Well, this won't be too bad then.

I bow to them. "Welcome, won't you come in? Please, make yourselves comfortable. But don't stray too close to that corner. I'm sure you can understand we're a bit paranoid with people getting too close to our Ka-san right now."

"Oh, is Ai-sama expecting too? Really, you shinobi are too overbearing around pregnant women. We're not fragile!" She really does sound just like Ka-san.

"Maybe, but I think daddy would have a fit if we were any other way." I point out smiling. She rolls her eyes, but doesn't bother with a comeback. "Raiza? Where can I set up a futon for Madoka-san?"

"I'm not tired. Really."

"It's not if you're tired, it's when you're tired. Tanyu?" Raiza's eyes flick to the futon furthest from the door. It's really close to the fountain, but far enough away from the door, the porch and Ka-san that she could feel comfortable.

"Come on, girls. Let me introduce you! Mitsue-chan, you'd like someone to play with right?" I beckon to her to come take my hand, but the second her mother sets her down, she just runs to Kyoei. "Aww, someone's a little shy. Don't worry, once you get used to Itama and Yoko and the others, you won't have anything to worry about. I promise." I say with a smile. Itama-chan was the same way at first, and she still is with people she doesn't know well.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Wedensday, November 30th, 5:00 PM, master bedroom, Senju Stronghold, Land of Vegetables~ _**

"The incident at the gate has been handled. No casualties, no signs of unknowns entering. Tou-san is still sealing off the village until further notice. Please be on high alert." Kyoei and Raiza have been trading messages every few minutes for the last half hour. Ka-san's awake, and is quietly chatting with Madoka-san, auntie Sakura and auntie Hinata.

Auntie Himono kind of dozed off, so she's not included in the talks. Uncle Tenzo and auntie Inaho are here as well. Auntie Inaho is passing around some snacks for anyone who's hungry, already promising that dinner should be ready on time. And Hayate-san and Yuugao-san are here as well. It's a pregnant woman slumber party!

My eyes meet Raiza's for a moment. I smile at her, wondering how long she'll have the patience to stay so close to so many people surrounding Ka-san. I'm not sure if it's because it's only expectant mothers, or if it's Team Alpha being right behind her, or if it's the fact that the everyone's finally calming down after a tense day, but Raiza-nee is really relaxed right now. Relaxed enough to not growl at Kyoei for being within a metre of Ka-san. Or maybe she's just tired?

Either way, I'm quite happy with her right now.

I'm mostly trying to play big sister to the toddlers. Kawarama, Tokomaru and Itsuki are kind of my deputies in this. Kawa and Toko are chasing after the younger ones, as usual, and Itsuki is holding Mitsue's hand as they run away together. I smile at them. They accepted Itsuki and Mitsue so easily, even auntie Inaho's two four-year-olds. They're just running around, playing, being happy. Blissfully unaware of the trouble stirring.

I wish I could go back to that time.

Instead, I have to keep a stiff upper lip and wait for daddy to come back to us. Instead, I have to smile bright as the sun each time Ka-san looks troubled. And the aunties aren't too much help in this. Uncle 'Ruto and uncle Sasuke aren't here. Not to mention uncle Kouji, uncle Daichi, uncle Pou and uncle Kei. That's seven wives, four of which are pregnant, worrying for their husband.

"Ahh briiiiiii!" I hear, feeling someone tugging on my sandal. I look down, finding Mikoto-chan looking up at me. I scoop her up, wondering how she got away from... Ah, Ka-san fell asleep again. And auntie Sakura and auntie Hinata too. I smile, shaking my head at them.

"Rei, Hisao, Nisshou." I rally the troops. "Let's get the kids out on the porch. I think it's a good time for a story, don't you?" If we can keep the kids quiet for a while, then Ka-san can rest, after all.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Wedensday, November 30th, 8:00 PM, master bedroom, Senju Stronghold, Land of Vegetables~ _**

The younger kids are asleep. Other than Itama. She's being fussy, refusing to go to sleep without daddy kissing her good night. So I'm walking around with her, her face buried in my shoulder. Oh, it seems Yoko's the same way. Rei's walking around with her too. We'd better try to avoid each other though – Yoko and Itama would keep trying to tag each other to keep the other awake.

"There, there, Kaiya-chan. Tou-san will be back soon. There, there." Hmm, I guess all the younger ones feel something's wrong. Looking over at auntie Hibari, it seems Hiromitsu's fussy as well. I wish daddy would hurry back. I don't like how everyone's so tense.

Especially, Ka-san. She's been... out of it all day. She's trying to keep her chin up, mostly for the sake of others, but I can see her; she's falling apart. But she's not letting anyone hold her together, not even me. Raiza-nee hasn't left her side once, not even if she needs to go to the bathroom – she just says she needed to go too. Nobody needs to go to the bathroom half as much as a pregnant woman! True, Ka-san, being in her first trimester, doesn't quite need to as much yet, but still!

Daddy, whatever you're doing. Please just hurry!

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 36_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: For those interested (but not following it), Cosmic Comedy just got its 100th review, and that means bonus chapter! I know these chapters seem to be getting shorter and short, and the wait between them is getting longer and longer. But I am trying to plan this out perfectly. And right now, I'm still struggling with two details. Don't worry, they should work themselves out soon enough._**


	43. Arc 3 - Liberosis

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Chapter 37 – Liberosis **_

_**Chapter focal point: Senju Nisshou (1st person)**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Wedensday, November 30th, 8:00 PM, master bedroom, Senju Stronghold, Land of Vegetables~ _**

Rei, pacing. Tanyu, pacing. Kyoei, pacing. Raiza-nee, pacing. Everyone seems to be pacing. Sure the reasons are different. Kyoei and Raiza-nee are pacing and whispering amongst themselves about whatever communication needs to be relayed. Rei and Yu are pacing because they have a fussy toddler that just won't go to sleep.

As for me? I'm playing shougi with Hansuke. He's a brilliant tactician, and he seems to know how to push me where he needs me. I'm not simply giving up though! Not my style. "Nisshou." Hansuke murmurs, stroking his chin.

"Nn."

"I do not trust this situation." He says, obviously not referring to our game. I nod, agreeing with him. Tou-san and the uncles are taking WAY too long. And Raiza-nee and Kyoei are being really secretive with what they're relaying back and forward. "Whatever happens. Take care of Rei for me."

"Idiot." I snort. He doesn't have to ask me to do that, I'll always take care of Rei. But... his words trouble me. Perhaps the eldest of each of the Inner Circle families was told of the situation? No. Only Raiza-nee and Jun seem to know anything at all. Not even Ka-san knows what's going on, and I can tell that's grating on her worse than anything I've ever seen.

"Check." He says, his eyes not leaving mine. I move my silver general to counter his last move, placing him right back in check. "Why call me an idiot?"

"If it barks." I say. There's no way Tou-san would ever allow whatever problem we're avoiding to get anywhere near Ka-san. We're too near Ka-san to be at risk.

"Nisshou..." He sounds annoyed, almost exasperated. "You know nothing." I snort. It's not that I don't agree with him, compared to the likes of those around me, I know nothing. What I do know, however, is that Tou-san is with that scarred, lazy sounding Nara. They are planning something, and more important than that, we are not staying here long enough to be found. Tou-san will shuffle us around until he knows we're out of danger. Even if that means making us all miserable – we'll be alive to complain about it.

"Shhhhh shhhh shhhh shh shhhhhhhh." I turn, seeing Rei bouncing her little sister soothingly.

"Checkmate." Hansuke lies easily. There's no way. Sure, he's three moves away, but that changes nothing. "Go to her. She needs you."

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Wedensday, November 30th, 9:00 PM, master bedroom, Senju Stronghold, Land of Vegetables~ _**

It takes a while, but between Rei and myself, we get Yoko to go to sleep. So I drag Rei away from everyone, out onto the porch. There's still a team of Ka-san's Usagi here, but I don't mind. They respect our desire for privacy after all.

We simply stand in the centre of the porch, gazing up at the stars. "We're going to be alright... aren't we?" Rei sounds unsure. I take her into my arms, wrapping her in my warmth. She sighs, but not contently.

"I have faith in my father." I tell her simply. She nods into my chest, her glasses being rubbed a bit too harshly so takes them off the clips them into my jacket for safe keeping.

"Daddy won't let us down either... but..."

"Exactly." I assure her. "And if all else fails... you still have me." I tell her, massaging her lower back to help her calm down a bit. I understand how she feels. Too much is changing too quickly, and no one seems to be saying anything.

"N-nn." She still sounds worried. I hold her closer to me, wrap her a little tighter, trying to show her that I won't ever let anything happen. "It's getting chilly."

"Do you want to go inside?"

"No." She says, shaking her head. "I'm... cosy... right where I am." For the first time, I smell her hair. I enjoy the light lavender scent, the silky texture. I enjoy her smaller frame, how she seems to... fit into my arms.

SHHHT!

"Daddy." Yu-chan says, awe in her voice, almost like she can hardly believe it. Rei looks up at me, shock in her eyes. I smile, suggesting we go inside to greet them.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Wedensday, November 30th, 9:00 PM, master bedroom, Senju Stronghold, Land of Vegetables~ _**

As Rei and I come in from off the porch, I see Tou-san hugging and kissing Yu. He doesn't say much, but she doesn't need him to. Uncle Kouji comes over, takes one look at Rei's glasses clipped onto my jacket, and smiles.

"Thank you, for taking care of my baby." He tells me, patting my shoulder before taking Rei into his arms. She cries a little, I can tell just from how she's trembling in his arms. She truly was scared she'd never see him again. I offer him her glasses, nodding to him as I go to tend to my family.

"Love... are you awake?" Tou-san asks, smoothing her arm gently. Her eyes don't open, but she smiles.

"Lay with me." She demands, not wanting to get up. He nods, laying down beside her. He doesn't even care that he's on the floor. In half a heartbeat, her hand snakes up around his neck and she's suddenly half on his chest, her breathing evening out once again. Even with her being asleep, I can tell she's still smiling. Raiza-nee, Yu and I sit down near them. Our voices low to not trouble Ka-san too much.

"How'd it go?" Raiza-nee asks, her voice professional.

"No trouble. We have everything in the district of value sealed away. It took a lot longer because Shizune refused to let anyone but me into the archives." He explains.

"Daddy..." Itama mumbles getting up from her futon and rubbing her eyes. She walks over to him, lies in his arms and goes right back to sleep. Tou-san doesn't fight the smile in his eyes.

"She gave you hell, didn't she. Going to sleep, I mean." He turns to Yu, knowing she's the one who fought her to sleep.

"She wanted you." Yu says honestly. "I can't say I blame her."

"I'm here." He says grabbing Raiza-nee's hand and squeezing it gently. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Everyone should really try to get some sleep."

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~Wedensday, December 1st, 6:00 AM, master bedroom, Senju Stronghold, Land of Vegetables~ _**

As always, everyone's up at five. As always, we have breakfast around five-thirty. However, that's where today's flow stops being normal for us. Tou-san and the other fathers announce that there's going to be a meeting. A smaller one with just those assembled, then later one with the whole clan. Well... clans, really. This isn't just the Senju anymore. The Uzumaki, the Uchiha, the Hatake, the (one) Mitokado, the Kohaku, the Kaminari, and some others that are just 'along for the ride' are just as involved now.

I wonder about that. How is it that Ka-san so effortlessly draws people in? And uncle 'Ruto is just as bad, if not worse! From what Ka-san tells me, uncle Gaara used to be an unstable psychopath. These days he's just as protective of Ka-san as uncle 'Ruto! I mean, he's earned so much trust that the Usagi, and even Tou-san, trust him around Ka-san! That says something!

"Daddy... lift me up?" Kimiko asks, teasing a smile from uncle Tenzo.

"Alright, but if your siblings start getting jealous, I'm pointing the finger at you." He teases, scooping her up into his arms.

We gather around Tou-san and uncle Sasuke, wondering what's going on. "It would seem that we acted exactly on time." Tou-san begins. I blink, wondering what that means. "_They_'ve begun to act. We will continue to stay one step ahead."

Everyone looks around, trying to see if anyone even knows what that means. No one seems to, but I see Raiza-nee's eyes harden. She doesn't like what he's saying.

"A group is after Uzumaki Naruto and others like him. They know that the Senjus will not betray our allies, and as such they need to track us down." He explains simply. I snort. Ka-san would never let anything happen to her precious people. It's no wonder Tou-san relocated all of us in one day. And from the look in his eyes, I can tell this won't be the last relocation by far. "I don't want to worry you with too many details. Just know that we are going to keep you safe."

Rei looks to me immediately, worry in her grey eyes. Her neck and shoulders tense, and she clearly doesn't like where this is going. Hansuke was right, it seems. I'll have to apologize.

I go to Rei, wrap an arm around her; do what I can to be here for her.

"Unfortunately." Tou-san continues. We're put in a position where we must make a decision soon. And it's not one we like very much." Tou-san continues. "Because we know they are after those who are like Naruto, we can use that to lure them where we want them."

"Absolutely not!" Ka-san doesn't like the sound of that. At all.

"Love, this isn't just about one person. Or even about nine people. This is about everyone. I've spoken to all nine of them, and they agree wholeheartedly that we they will not risk the lives of our precious people."

"And if they get caught, all of us, including the rest of the Elemental Nations will fall."

"We understand that, Ai. This isn't about that. This is about ensuring there are people left to defend." Tou-san counters easily. "This is about making sure there's a future left for us. No, I will not abandon them, and no I will not allow them to take on those people alone. But yes, I agree that we need a plan to do more than run from them for all eternity."

"..." Ka-san eyes him, not sure what to say.

"I'm willing to uproot our clan temporarily. I'm willing to force everyone to go on the run, and I'm willing to keep us all on the run. But not forever. Our children need somewhere familiar to come home to. They need more than just the friendly faces they see. They need a stable environment. That's why I'm going to ask the entire clan... every able bodied shinobi and kunoichi to train with us. Train harder, longer and more gruellingly than they've ever done. Because... because our babies are worth fighting for."

"I'm already there." Tenzo says, hugging Kimiko. "My babies are worth it."

"Heh. You KNOW I'm not getting left out!" Uncle 'Ruto shouts.

"Hnn. Same. No way will the Uchiha clan cower in fear." Uncle Sasuke adds, rubbing auntie Sakura's belly lovingly.

"You know we've got your back!" Uncle Kouji announces, bumping fists with uncle Daichi.

"We're in!" Uncle Pou and uncle Kei announce as well.

"As am I." Hayate steps up. "Anything for my family." He says, eyes locked with Yuugao's, who's blushing.

"Then you kids had better be ready for the training of a lifetime!" Gramps announces, appearing out of nowhere. "Because I'm not letting a single one of you die on me!" He even goes so far as doing his little jig. I shiver. I'm never gonna be like that when I grow up! I'd rather be like Tou-san and uncle Sasuke. Calm, collected, and kickass in a fight!

"Tou-san. I assure you, everyone that agrees to this will subject themselves to the most gruelling training you can come up with. If they do not, they will simply not be allowed to this... endeavour." Tou-san says evenly.

"Come. We need to address the clan. And I would appreciate it if you guys," Tou-san indicates us. "would wait here while you guys," He points to those who are willing to undergo whatever hellish training Gramps is talking about. "would come with me so that the clan knows that there are those willing to do anything to keep them safe."

"Daddy, that"

"Jun." Uncle Pou interrupts her, petting her hair and smiling warmly at her. "I know you are willing. And yes, I will drag you with me most days so that you'll be strong enough to protect your mother and siblings. But... this is not your fight. Not yet. For now, this is our fight, our chance to offer you a brighter future." Jun doesn't look pleased, but she isn't fighting it either.

"Jun, come on girl. You can't leave me to hold down the fort alone." Raiza-nee says, sticking out her fist for a fist bump. "I need some seriously badass backup to make sure we keep the troops in line here."

"... alright." Jun says, their fists meeting to solidify their alliance – how dramatic.

"Heh... you think you guys aren't going to be training your asses off?" Uncle 'Ruto? "Nah. You're the next generation. You're the ones that have to keep it together for us in a few years. So I'm gonna be training you guys just as harshly. You'd better be ready for it! Believe it!"

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 37_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: And this pretty much concludes this Arc. There will be one or two disconnected chapters from here. After that, the following Arc will begin. Yes, Nisshou is only getting this chapter, and Kawarama is getting the next._**

**_FYI! Liberosis is the desire to care less than you do. For those who didn't know ;)_**

**_Just a reminder. The poll is still up and open. Currently there's a 50/50 split. So I'll give you guys a hint: Ai stated early in Cosmic Comedy "I asked for heads, but I got tails." Why is this important? I won't tell you yet. I'm only willing to reveal that this event is the turning point in Ai's life. This event will define the depths of her trauma. I've already practically given away in the bonus chapter in Cosmic Comedy what this basically means... but... it's what I didn't say, what I didn't show that will make the biggest difference of all. Let me know what you want, and if it stays on 50/50 split, I'll just go with whatever strikes me at the time._**

**_Ciao for now ^_^_**


	44. Arc 4 - New beginnings

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Arc 4 – Springtime – Chapter 38 – New beginnings **_

_**Chapter focal point: Senju Kawarama (1st person)**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

**_~8:30 AM, some date, some Senju stronghold, somewhere~_**

"This is getting boring." I complain. We've been doing this for MONTHS. Pack up everything and everyone, go through a stressful day with everyone tense and snapping at each other for no reason, unpack everyone and everything. Every week, maybe every other week.

I want to be professional about this. I want to see this as training, as something we just need to do. But… come on! It's been MONTHS! No one's going to keep chasing this many strong shinobi for months!

Frankly, the only reason I haven't lost it yet, is because of Yu-nee. She keeps telling me stories about the people we meet, their history, their shared history… it's pretty cool.

Knowing that every person you meet has a story a rich and diverse as colours of the rainbow, it's… awesome!

And what is she suggesting now? She gathered all of us –Ka-san, Imouto-chan, Nisshou-nii, Raiza-nee, myself, Rei and Hisao– and well, we're admiring the saffron. That's it. Just watching the purple flowers pushing up through the snow.

Yu-nee likes it.

I mostly like the look on Ka-san's face whenever I pick a pretty one for her. Kami-sama, I love making her smile. The way her face lights up, the way joy dances in her eyes. I'd do anything for Ka-san. Even if that means enjoying this crap we're going through – though I takes effort.

"Hey, Yu-nee?" I try to draw attention away from Nisshou-nii and Rei – they can be so grossly clingy. "What day is it?" Stupid question I know, but… still.

"Hnn? It's the first day of spring, otouto-kun. Why?" She seems confused.

"No reason. Just wanted to know."

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~12:00 PM, some date, some Senju stronghold, somewhere~_**

We spend the day training in a snow covered field. Ka-san sits over to one side, studying us with a critical eye. I know she wants to make sure her children are training properly, so I make sure to give it my all! Ka-san's worth it.

I've been getting better with the Nitou katas Yu-nee's been showing me. I'm still not nearly as good as Yu-nee, but that's okay. I can live with her being awesome.

Kimiko's been spending a lot of time training with us as well. We're more or less on the same level, which I think is pretty cool, so we spar a lot. Michiko, too, but Kami-sama that girl likes to brag!

Still, the more the merrier when it comes to training. So we stick to it, and Yu-chan is careful to mend any cuts we get – like when Michiko shouted about something out of the blue and I cut myself during a kata.

Meals are a little weird though. Tou-chan and the uncles going into the nearest town to buy what we need –which is a LOT– the day we leave for the new stronghold. So I can now honestly say I hate anything I don't recognize. Because I've tried it all. All! And I hate most of what I do recognize. Still, it's better than an empty stomach, so…

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~2:30 PM, some date, some Senju stronghold, somewhere~_**

Slow. That's what this feels like. Slow. Sitting here watching everyone just sitting around. At least Ka-san's enjoying how Tou-san keeps her in his arms. That's something. Other than that, it's just… slow. The fact that we're sitting in a plain room with futons lying about certainly isn't helping, but at least it's warm here.

I'm bored. I'm starting to get annoyed. And Imouto-chan is really, REALLY not helping things by running around and having the time of her life. I wanna run, too! But no. It's 'family meeting' time, so that means I can't run. I gotta sit here and listen to everyone talking about junk that has nothing to do with me.

"Kawa-kun, are you listening?" Tou-san asks, I wince. I… kinda wasn't.

"…Yes?" I try.

"No you weren't, young man. Now pay attention, this is important for you, too." He demands. I sigh, but I try to listen anyway. "The uncles and I are going into town in less than an hour. That means," He yammers on and on about the 'rules' and about 'keeping an eye on Ka-san' and how Itama and I are Yu-nee's responsibility, and a whole bunch of junk like that. I try to pay attention, but it doesn't take long before I notice how Imouto-chan is still allowed to just run around and is giggling and squealing at the little flowers she just picked for Ka-san.

Itama runs up to Ka-san, plops into her lap and offers the flower. "Sweetie." Ka-san gets on her case, at least. Fairness is a thing. "Calm down. It isn't fair if you're the only one allowed to run around." Imouto-chan pouts, but Ka-san gives her a stern look before tugging her into a hug and keeping her there.

"Now," Tou-san continues. "As I was saying, we shouldn't be gone for more than three hours. Raiza will be in charge of you guys, and she's going to be in contact with me all the time. There's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Then why are we running from stronghold to stronghold?

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~4:15 PM, some date, some Senju stronghold, somewhere~_**

"Yu-nee~eeeeeee! It's bo~oooooooring! Can you at least show me the next kata?" I try. We've been holed up in this stupid room FOREVER! I'm not taking a stupid nap, I don't need a stupid nap! I wanna DO SOMETHING!

"Otouto-kun, would you relax. I'm trying to show you this seal and how to make it." She tries.

"But O'nee-cha~aaaaaaan! Don't wanna! I wanna do something else, anything else. Come on, O'nee-cha~aaaaaan!" I whine. "I'm BORED! And you showing me something boring like sealing isn't helping!" I know I'm being a brat. I don't care. This is STUPID! Let's do something else!

"Stop being such a brat. O'tou-chan said to lay low until he gets back. So we're not allowed to d-" Why is the ground shaking? The ground never used to shake in any of the other strongholds.

It's alright, Kawarama. It's alright. We're alright. We're fine. Tou-san will be back soon, he'll fix this. He'll fix it. It's alright.

"R-rai-nee?" That Yuu-nee is stuttering doesn't help. At all.

"Relax. Tou-san and the uncles are aware." Rai-nee says, but that… isn't helping. At all! The ground isn't shaking anymore, but… there's a… feeling in the air. Like… I dunno. Something bad. Something REALLY bad.

Imouto-chan runs to Yu-nee, tears in her eyes. She feels it, too. Just what is going on?

There's an explosion. I hear screaming. So much screaming. I smell… fire? Okay… starting to freak out a little here. What's…?

"Kawarama, come." Ka-san demands. I look to her, seeing the tears in her eyes. I move slowly, trying not to fall because everything's shaking again. I sit in her lap, bury my face in her chest. And I… I cry.

This… this is all too much. I… I don't understand. What's going on? What's happening? Why is there so much screaming? And why do I smell something funny in the air? I… I almost think it smells like blood. Why blood? And fire? And screaming… Kami-sama, the screams seem to echo in my ears! "K-k-ka-san?"

"It's alright, baby. It's alright. We're going to be alright." She soothes, but I don't believe her. I want to, but I don't. This… This isn't alright! This **can't** be alright!

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_~4:30 PM, some date, some Senju stronghold, somewhere~_**

I don't even know how it happened. One second I'm in Ka-san's arms, and she's telling me that we're fine. The next, the wall collapses! Walls aren't supposed to collapse!

Nisshou-nii takes me, Yu-nee takes Itama. Rai-nee takes Ka-san. And poof! We're gone! I don't know where we are right now. I know it's dark. I know I can still hear the screaming, but it seems to be dying down. I… don't think that's a good thing.

I…

I don't understand. What's going on!? Where's tou-san? Why isn't he here to protect us? To protect ka-san? Why… I… I don't understand. Why is this happening? We're good. Bad things shouldn't happen to good people! Why!? Kami-sama! Why is this happening!?

"So. This is where you were hiding." I stiffen. I don't know who that is, but I don't like it. Suddenly the room lights up, a fire jutsu, I guess. I turn, and I see him… he looks like uncle Sasuke. Only taller, and skinnier. And he has these funny little markings on the side of his nose, making him look like a weasel almost. "Senju Ai. You have been… difficult to track down."

"Uchiha Itachi. I'm guessing the rest of Akatsuki is here as well." Ka-san seems to know him, but… I don't understand! The Uchihas and the Senjus are family!

"There isn't time. If I found you, Kisame will find you. You need to leave." He says.

"We can't. Jei has my fan." Ka-san says.

"You misunderstand, Ai. There isn't time. Either you leave, or you will die." He says again.

"We can't. There is no way out other than that fan. I'm pregnant, I can't use my chakra." Ka-san says, slowly losing her cool. I look at the man, how he seems so completely uncaring. Like nothing in the world is important.

"That's why you've been running." He says. "Kisame already has your husband." No.

No.

No… that… that can't be true. This… this can't be happening. "If you're only hope is with him, then you have no hope."

"R-Rai?" Ka-san's almost in tears. I can hear it in her voice.

"Why do you think I brought you here." Rai-nee says, holding her staff tightly. She's… she's crying, a little. "But if this one found us… he's right. He got passed the seals. Others will follow. I'm… I'm sorry, Ka-san."

No… don't say that. DON'T SAY THAT! This… this is a dream. Just a dream. A bad dream. I'm having a bad dream. I'll wake up. I just need to wake up and this will all be over.

"There is a way." Itachi says. "But you won't like it."

I… I really don't like what's going on here! Why am I not waking up!? "I'm listening."

"Well."

"NOO!" Rai-nee! He… he just slit her throat. She didn't even see it coming. No. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. Wake up, Kawarama! WAKE UP! You're just dreaming. You're just dreaming. It's okay. Rai-nee isn't hurt. This is-

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 38_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: For those wondering. The poll had two choices. One was the slow winding road, leading down into an increasingly depressing path for Ai. The other was quick and brutal. Though I could not really show that in the pole without giving it all away in one shot. What will this mean? Well, next up is the chapter that will explain it all and set the stage for Water Goddess.  
_**

**_Next chapter, by the way, will likely be a hell of a lot longer. There's a lot going on that I've carefully hidden from view. Let's just say... I called this story 'Broken' for a reason. _**


	45. Arc 4 - Fuck My Life

_**Broken**_

_**"Senju Ai is now the head of her clan. As such, a certain level of decorum must be maintained - even as she learns to rain death on Konoha's enemies. The Elemental Nations will remember the Senju clan was feared with good reason." Continuation of: Cosmic Comedy. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

_**Secondary warning: Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual and transgender characters will be getting significant screen time. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read ^_^**_

_**Chapter specific warning: This chapter is a mindfuck. There's no other way to describe it. Be warned, this is meant to set the tone for the beginning of Water Goddess, not just end Broken. **_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

_**Arc 4 – Springtime – Chapter 39 – Fuck My Life  
**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

I…

No…

This…

No…

This can't… I can't… no… just no…

"NOO!" I hear the scream. I see the blood. But no. This just. This can't be happening. This just can't be happening.

Raiza lies on the floor. Kawarama soon follows. Tanyu puts herself between me and that thing. Both hers and Itama's heads fly into my arms. Nisshou soon joins in their fate. My babies…

I can't even begin to process this. I can't begin to believe this is real, that this is happening. In three seconds, I lose everyone.

I laugh.

I hold the heads of two of my daughters. I kiss their crowns. I tell them that I love them.

I laugh some more.

A kick, that thing's foot ruptures the last two of my children – still growing within me. I fly back, hitting the wall, feeling myself make an indent into the cold, unforgiving stone.

I laugh.

Physical pain doesn't register. Emotional pain doesn't register. Nothing registers.

I laugh.

Making my way to Raiza, I hear a voice. "There, now you can use chakra. Now you can run. Leave, Ai." Who's Ai? And who's leaving. No one's leaving. Not alive.

I push Raiza onto her back, seeing her head lol back, seeing the inside of her throat laid bare. Her head is only attached by a small strip of skin. A perfect beheading, sepukku style. I place Tanyu's and Itama's heads in her arms. "Take care of them for me?" I ask her. When she doesn't answer, I laugh.

Or am I laughing, and she just happens to not answer me?

I reach into Raiza's leg pouch. I take out my gloves. Jei asked her to hold them for me, to not tempt me to use them. I not tempted. But I'm using them. I kiss Raiza's forehead, closing her eyes for her. "Sleep, baby. Ka-san will make this right. I promise."

"Are you listening to me?" That thing asks.

I laugh, cackle. I feel it, the last of me bleeding away from within me. I feel the blood that once flowed through my babies dripping down, dripping out of me. That just makes me cackle even more.

I don my gloves. "I've missed these things. Oh, how I've missed these things. Have you missed momma, too?" I ask my gloves.

But wait?

Why?

Why would I try to kill just that thing? I sense more. Many more. No. Killing one cockroach doesn't kill the nest.

"Raiza, baby?" I ask, smiling warmly at my eldest. "You handle things here, okay? Ka-san needs to see to something important."

I take two steps. I wobble, but a thought hits me. With so much going on? I can't leave my babies here. "On second thought. You guys should come with me. You might learn a thing or two."

A brief scan tells me that almost every chakra signature I recognize… is starting to fade. There are twenty left. And they won't last long. "Come on, hurry up lazy bones." I grab the five heads, bringing them with me into the next room.

Why am I leaving the room?

Why not?

In the next room, I line up my children. Eldest to youngest. Side by side. Together, like we're meant to be. We're meant to be together. All of us. We'll be together. All of us. I promise.

I unseal my main scroll. From within it, I unseal my sealing inks and brush. "Who needs a scroll, when I have so much canvas to work with?" I ask, cackling when I get no answer. "Now, Nisshou, I want you to pay close attention, baby. This is a forbidden seal, but one that is most useful."

Opening the jar of ink, I dip my brush and start to draw the core matrix on the ground.

I've never worked so quickly, so efficiently in my life. I've made only four of these seals before. But, frankly the majority of them were safeguards and timers and security measures. Who needs silly things like that?

No. All I need, is the boom. Just the boom.

Everything, boom.

"Now, do keep in mind that normally you should never work like this. It isn't safe. But for this one time, Ka-san doesn't mind." I explain Nis, moving through the motions with a practiced ease. Slowly, the more of the seal I create, the funnier this all seems. I find myself giggling, and cackling, and laughing.

So much laughing.

I start rocking back and forth, but it doesn't affect my seal scripting any. Or is the world moving to and fro? Who cares.

"Did I tell you how I met your father?" I ask, mostly Yu and Rai. The others won't care too much to hear this. "It was just after the Sound Invasion, like… three years ago? He just moved to Konoha. His first day of the academy, and he get put in our class. I thought he was the hottest thing on the planet. I still do."

I hear Yu giggle, but Rai just rolls her eyes. She never was into guys, so I can understand. "He had the world's most useless pickup lines. I think he said something like, I'm hungry, I could feed you too? He was such a goofball. No suave. But, kami-sama, did he have the most beautiful eyes. They remind me so much of Ka-san's eyes. Don't worry, when we get there, I'll make sure to introduce you, okay? She'll just love you kids to pieces. I just know it."

I feel it. That thing. Back again to bother me. I ignore it. I have no use for it. I keep working my art, crafting my seal. "I couldn't stand him at first. I mean, sure, he was cute, but that's all I knew about him. I was… going through something at the time. I don't really remember the details. Advantages of amnesia, you forget most of your troubles." I continue explaining. I briefly wonder why Yu-chan isn't asking about that. She'd want to know.

"Right, you kids weren't ever told. You see, I suffered from chakra strokes around that time. I had maybe… three attacks I know of. But knowing my luck, I had many more. During the worst one, I remember Jei telling me that wherever I go, he'll follow. A total goofball, but kami-sama, he's loyal to a fault."

I keep scribbling out my seal, keep rocking back and forwards. And keep ignoring that thing. Why is that thing still here? I don't want him here. But, if I'm patient? Maybe he'll stay? Yeah. I'd like that. Then he can see my brainchild. He can see the true depths of my genius at work.

Stay, thing. Please stay. You'll like what I'm working on. Almost as much as I will. Not quite as much. Not one will enjoy this as much. Because unlike you, I know what I'm doing.

Almost there.

Oh, yes. I am going to enjoy the look on your face when we get to the Pure Lands. When you can't run from me or my clan. When we will bear witness against you for all you've done. I can't wait. Soon. Soon. Oh so soon.

"There!" The last scribble is inked. Fuck guiding matrices. Fuck all of that. I make the seal of confrontation. Place my hand in the middle, offering myself as fuel. "Rai. Gather my babies. Ka-san's coming."

**8-8**

* * *

White. White everywhere. Blindingly bright.

A door opens. I'm in a wheelchair, Raiza is pushing. I look up at her. Our eyes meet. She smiles, warm, bright. Kami-sama, I love seeing her smile like that. Like nothing in the world could go wrong.

She pushes me, carefully eases me into the backyard. Everyone's here. But it wasn't meant to be like this. It was just supposed to be the Inner Circle Families. Jei is there, at the altar with Chazu. Pou and Kei are his best men. Choco and Hibari are my maids of honour.

Daddy walks beside me, letting Raiza push. Itama is our flower girl, and she looks so proud. Kawa-kun is holding the ring bearer. Nisshou and Tanyu stand behind Rai, walking with us. My babies.

Oh, my babies.

On the walls, I see Tenzo, Inaho, Sahara, Savana, Osamu, Aki, Maki, Kana, everyone. Everyone.

In the seat of honour, front row to the bride's side, is an empty seat. A picture frame, Ka-san's picture no doubt. And Shizune-nee sitting beside her, where she belongs.

Sasuke is here with Sakura and Mikoto. Naruto is here with Hinata. Rika…? Where's… oh, she's flitting about taking pictures like an idiot. Typical.

We make it to the alter. Daddy offers my hand to Jei, who takes it and kisses it. The love in his eyes tells me that he couldn't care less I'm in a wheelchair.

Chazu starts to speak, but his words are muffled and muted. All I care for, is that we're here. All of us. Together. Like we're supposed to be. We're supposed to be together.

You promised me, Jei. Wherever I go, you'll follow. Don't think I'll forget that. Don't think I won't hold you to it. I need you. I need you like I need my babies. We're a family. I need my family, Jei. Do you understand? Do you truly understand?

"I do." He says, his tone solemn. There are tears in his eyes, even as he smiles.

"And do you, Senju Ai, vow to love and cherish Jei. To walk with him in sickness and in health. In good times and in bad. All the days of your life?" Chazu asks.

"No." I say, meaning it. "Not just all the days of my life. Forever."

Jei grins. That cocky, lopsided, shiteating grin that only he seems to pull off well. "You're not greedy. You just want it all."

"You said you'd follow me, wherever I go." I remind him. "I'm holding you to that. In this life, and in the next."

"Deal." He grins even wider.

"Then you may kiss the bride." Chazu says, amused with us.

Jei leans in. His passion, his devotion, his undeniable love for me. It's all there. In his eyes. On display for me to see. Only for me to see. He leans closer to me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

We kiss.

Tears stream down my face.

**8-8**

* * *

White. More white light. A beach. I smell the salt in the air, hear the crackling of a campfire. There are waves gently crashing into the shore.

Jei. Raiza. Tanyu. Nisshou. Kawarama. Itama. And two others – I can't see their faces, covered by hoodies and shadowing their features. I walk to them. To Jei. I wrap my arms around his middle. "Where are we going?" Jei asks.

"I don't know." I admit. "But we're together, that's what counts."

"But the others. They look to us for guidance." Jei reminds me. "We need a plan."

"I don't have one." I say, enjoying his warmth.

"Love. Where are we going?" He presses. Obviously he's refusing to make up his mind.

"So long as we're together, I don't care." I say. "Come on, Ka-san needs a hug." The kids, my babies, they come to me. I scoop Itama up, hugging her. Jei scoops up Kawa-kun. Raiza hugs me from behind. Tanyu and Nisshou sandwich me in from both sides.

I sigh, content.

The last two, they seem unsure. "I want all my babies close to me." I say, beckoning to them. I see one with a cocky grin, just like his father. The other looks nervous. Unsure. "Come." I beckon to them again.

The girl, she slinks up to me. Jei hugs her. "You never told me what names you came up with." Jei says, kissing the girl's hooded crown. The boy comes as well. Tanyu and I hug him, refusing to ever let him feel unwelcomed, unloved.

"Tsunade and Dan." I murmur. "I dream about them all the time. Wondering if they would take after you or me. Wondering if they'll know just how much we've come to love them."

"I know, mom." The boy –Dan– says, a smile in his tone. "I don't think a day's gone by you haven't rubbed your belly, telling us."

"We're sorry." The girl –Tsunade– says, crying. "If only you didn't get pregnant. None of this would have happened."

"There, there, baby." Jei soothes, kissing her. "We don't regret it."

"Not one bit." I agree. "It's that THING'S doing."

"Ai. Calm yourself. Now's not the time." Jei chides.

"I'm sorry. You're right." I cave. I kiss my babies. All my babies. "We're together."

"The world. She'll be at war again." I hear behind me. It isn't any of my babies, though.

"The world cared nothing for me." I point out. "All I want is my family."

"The world needs you."

"Fuckload of good that did me." I counter. "All I want is my family. Nothing more."

"Ai, there's more to this than just us."

"Fuck the world, Jei." I snipe. "I want my babies. I want my husband. I want my family. That's it."

"Momma?" Itama pulls back from me. "Why are you mad?"

"Because momma tried to help the world. I tried to offer people what peace I could. And look what that got me? I carried your heads with me, I lost everything I hold dear. Let the world burn. I just want my family."

"Senju Ai, that's not what I brought you here for." The voice says, sounding annoyed.

"Fuck you. Fuck your plans. Fuck what you brought me here for. All you've done is show me pain, suffering, and death." I snipe. "I want my family. Nothing more."

"What if I could offer you that again?" The voice tries. "Offer you a chance to make a true, lasting peace." I want nothing to do with that. I want my babies. I want my family. Nothing more. Nothing else matters. "What if I could allow you to change it all? Rewrite the history you despise so?"

"What are you getting at?" I demand, my very being tensing.

"I give you your beloved. Your children. Your friends and your loved ones. All you need to do, is to grow strong enough to keep them alive." The voice says. I hug my babies. All my babies. I need my babies. "You're strength is needed. Not just for the Senju clan. But for the Elemental Nations."

"Then go bother Uzumaki Naruto. He's the one with the hopes to change the world." I counter. "My only ambition has ever been to safeguard those I love."

"Exactly." The voice agrees with me. "He needs you. And you need him. He shall be your compass. You shall be his blade." I grumble. What is it with that stupid voice that isn't listening to me? I don't care! I want my babies. I want my husband. All else is static.

"Sleep."

**8-8**

* * *

When I come to, the world seems blurry. Everything feels cold. Everything is too bright. I hear people saying and shouting things I can't make sense of. Giant hands handle me like I'm some sort of produce. Feel someone scanning me – Medical Jutsu.

"Perfectly healthy. Twenty-five-hundred and ninety grams, so a bit on the light side. I'm sure she'll be fine once she starts feeding." One voice says – the asshat handling me. Something is wrapped around my middle.

All I know, is that I'm screeching. Bawling. What the FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!

One second I'm surrounded by my family. The next I'm here? Where's Jei? Where're my babies?! What did you do with my babies?!

Another something is wrapped around me, and I'm carted off, handed off to someone else. "There, there, Ai. Ka-san's got you." I hear. The only thing that isn't blurry is this woman's face. Silver hair, beady eyes. And two red lines running down from the corners of her eyes.

I try to work my head, to look around, but I can't. I can't do much of anything right. "See? You know your Ka-san's going to take care of you. I'll always be here for you, Ai-chan." I blink – the only thing I really can do. "It's alright. It's alright. But I'll be goddamned if you didn't make me work for it. Fourteen hours of labour? Could make your poor Ka-san suffer any more than that?"

I want to laugh. But that doesn't seem like an option. Whatever the fuck is going on, it's beyond my understanding.

"Milady, we need to wash you up for your husband." The other voice says.

"He won't care to meet a girl child." The woman argues. "Tell him her sex. And see for yourself."

"Be that as it may." The voice argues. "Would you not prefer to freshen up?"

"Shizune will tend to me. Won't you, love." This woman, she seems dismissive of that asshat. Why?

"Of course, milady." The voice says.

"There, see. Thank you, Hibachi. But I think I've had you between my legs long enough. Go bother someone else." Then I see it. She activates her Sharingan. Fuck.

"As you wish."

There's a long pause. A lull in the chatter. Either they aren't talking, or I'm too mindfucked to notice.

Now. Hold up. Let's try to see if I understand what's going on. I'm tiny, check. Vision's blurry outside of a very limited visual range, check. Can't control my body or chakra, check. Woman holding me says she's my Ka-san, check. Woman holding me has Sharingan, check.

Fuck. My. Life.

_**8-8**_

_**End Arc 4**_

_**8-8**_

_**End Broken**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

_**A/N: My writing style has been changing quite a bit. So trust me when I say, Water Goddess will not be the same quality of the Cosmic Comedy or Broken. Furthermore, neither story will be a needed to enjoy the sequel. For obvious reason.  
**_

_**However, let me say now. Water Goddess will NOT be fluffy, nice, or kind. Ai's memories, as you can tell, haven't faded. That means she remembers the man that killed all seven of her children. She remembers the trauma. She remembers, and she will carry that with her. **_


End file.
